The rise of NightFox
by warhawk talons
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki some people think of him as a ninja with no particular Talent but little do they know he will become a legend in the making one that sets his path on the road to dawn. Witness the birth of NightFox a symbol of fear, Justice, and more importantly hope. (Rated T but could upgrade to M Rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Hello warhawk Talons here bringing you my first story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story and all Source material is owned by its respected companies**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 1: mother meets son

* * *

 **Konoha, outskirts**

As the moon shines throughout the night sky a four year old boy wearing a white T-shirt with green shorts runs through the forest all the tired from exhaustion but kept running only one thought in mind. "I'm leaving this village and never coming back. I'm tired of being treated like I'm a nobody". The boy said as he stoped.

This boy is Naruto Uzumaki and he just ran away from the orphanage after a huge fire broke out. The reason for this is because for the last four years of his life the people of konoha have treated him poorly. Some glared at him, some pushed him away with out reason. Kids often made fun of him, throw rocks and dirt at him. He tried to make friends with kids his age but parents told them to stay away from him.

As Naruto catches his breath he can't help but think about the few people who has shown him kindness. The Third Hokage, the ramen shop owners, and the nuns at the orphanage. He sometimes wish he could live with them heck to live with anyone who was kind to him. But no one would adopt him. He asked the nuns why and there response was. "You just aren't what they're looking for".

He feels there's something they weren't telling him but he was too busy looking where he stopped. He looked around to see he was in a small village market with people walking around seeing what catches their attention.

"Oh great now I'm lost wish I had somewhere to go".

but he didn't he only had this way or to go back to where he saw fire.

"Why did those guy start that fire start anyway?" He said to himself with a confused look remembering how to started.

* * *

Flashback: Konoha orphanage

During the afternoon he came back in after doing chores outside. One of the nuns noticed him and and called out to him.

"Oh Naruto there you are have you finish all your chores?"

"Yes sister I have."

"Okay the food's not quite ready so relax with the other children, and also try to stay out of trouble." The nun told him knowing he doesn't get along well with the others

Naruto sighed. "I'll try, _Although I can't make any promises."_ He usually keeps to himself but every now and then some of the other kids make fun of him for not getting adopted. This would lead to a few fights which the nuns had to break up.

As he sat in the other room away from the other children his mine was wandering off somewhere. _"I wonder what it would be like to live outside this village to have a real family to have real friends."_

Everything was quite until suddenly a blast of fire came through the walls. The other children were all in a panic until the caretakers came.

"All of you stay calm and follow us out the back! I REPEAT EVERY ONE FOLLOW US OUT!" The main caretaker said trying to get their attention to lead them out.

Naruto being the farthest away was about to go with them until he saw an open window on the left side of the orphanage he new was closest to the nearby forest. He looked at both his exits if he want off the back with everyone else he would be safe but he would still have to live with the Villagers mistreatment of him, but if he went out through the window he probably find somewhere else to go another Village perhaps and never have to deal with the mistreatment ever again either way he had to make a choice right now as the fire was spreading. He then heard a calm voice that said. _'Run there, they'll trap you on other side."_

As if his feet were on autopilot he ran straight for the window and jumped out and quickly sprint towards the forest and hid behind the scrubs. As he was catching his breath he heard people talking from the front of the orphanage.

"That should smoke out the demon but just to be sure lets go around the back to cut him off." He heard a man say.

"We need to make this quick before any anbu show up." Another one said.

"Don't worry lord danzo said we have time, we just need to make sure to capture the uzumaki kid." A third man said. Naruto eyes widen at what he just heard before he continued running.

Flashback end

* * *

Small Village Market

"I don't know why they would do that but I should keep going." Naruto said as he started walking. As he continues he sees a wagon cart with horses at the front ready to pull when orderd.

As Naruto look's inside he notice a lot of food and water. His stomach begin to grumble then he remembers the fire started before dinner.

"I'm so hungry I didn't get a chance to eat yet." He mutters before he climbs in the back of the cart.

As this was happening a beautiful woman was heading from a market stand with a bag in each hand. She an average height woman with long blue hair, blue eyes and fair white skin with pointed ears. She wore a purple dress with a choker around her neck and had on black heeled shoes.

She puts her bag's in the back of the cart without noticing the boy that crawled in there. She heads to the front seat and begins to mush the horses to start moving. As wagon started moving she remembers how she's to this point in life.

To most people she an ordinary woman that live in a civilian city. ( The horses are just rented out for people to travel the countryside because cars aren't allowed). But her name is medea the former princess of colchis, daughter of king Aeetes, ex-wife of Jason.

Medea gripped her hands remembering the man who lead her down a path of darkness. How he made her betray her father, her brother, and her country. All thank to a spell cast on her by goddess aphrodite.

When she become a spirit she dreamed one day being summoned into a grail war and be granted a wish. To be able to return to her homeland that or to be a great wife and mother. Those were two things she would ever want.

But ever since she reappeared in this world there was no grail war and she was just here for some unknown reason. Taking advantage of this she started to rebuild her life the best way she knew how. Using magical abilities for fortune telling and opening a charm shop. Its her wayof making amends for the atrocities she was forced to do.

Medea pulls up to the cottage she had owned for the time being. She can wait to take the train back to the city. The ninja village like to keep themselves separate from modern cities in fear of illegal contraband of modern weapons that are forbidden in ninja territory.

As she move her bag's from the cart to the cottage. She notice a sleeping Naruto in the back.

"Where did this child come form?" Medea said as she look at the boy.

"By the look's of it he must have been hungry and climbed in to get something to eat and dozed off." She analyzed the situation.

"Well I can't just leave him out here in the cold." She then picks up the boy and takes him inside.

Once inside she put him on the couch. She quickly grabs a blanket to put over him. Once this was done she went to get the rest of the bag's and started cooking.

About a moment later Naruto wakes up to find himself wrapped in a blanket. He tries to get up until he heard someone call out to him.

"You can lay down a few more minutes the foods almost ready." Said Medea as she sets the table.

Naruto looks scared and confused but does what he's told and lays back on the couch. Looking around the room he see that its a plain old cottage.

A few more minutes pass by and he hears the woman call out to him again.

"The foods all done you can come in now but make sure to wash your hands." Medea said with a smile.

Naruto get up and head to the kitchen to see she prepared shrimp fried rice and baked pork chops. His stomach growls at the sight of it.

He quickly washes his hands then sits at the table where the mysterious lady fixed his plate and put it in front of him.

He wastes no time in eating enjoying every bite of it. "She's an amazing cook." He said unknowingly out loud.

Medea sit down and begins to eat as well. While eating she looks at Naruto happy that he enjoys her cooking.

While she was making dinner she used her magic to look inside Naruto's head. She found out why he was in her wagon cart.

She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the child. Seeing how the people of konoha treated him **.** ** _"_** _I'll have to talk about it with him after we're done eating_ **."** She makes a mental note.

After dinner Naruto offers to help clean up. But she told him that it's fine and that he can go into the living room and play on her phone. She had many games on her phone from Angry Birds, Candy Crush, too bowling games.

When Medea finished she went to the living room and sat next to Naruto. "How far have you gotten." She asked seeing him playing Candy Crush.

"It's too hard what's the trick to beating this game?" Naruto asked agitated.

"You just need to bring them in the right place then all of it comes together." She help him by showing him a good move.

"Wow they all just explode one after another. Your really good at this game you know." Naruto said in excitement.

"Oh I wouldn't say that I'm just good at putting things in the right order." She chuckles.

They both start laughing enjoying this moment until Medea begins to speak again.

"So any reason why I found you in the back of my wagon." She asked already knowing the answer but wanted to hear it from him.

Naruto grows nervous but begin to tell her what happened at the orphanage, about the fire and how he was hungry. When he was finished he waited what she would do.

Medea though of it for a bit and there is no way she can send him back to that village if she could help it.

Then an idea pop into her head _"but will he want to stay with me."_ That was the real question.

"Naruto." She began. "What would you say if I decided to adopt you." She implied.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock after hearing her request. This women wants to adopt him this was too good to be true. This was something he always wanted to have someone take him in, to be someone's son.

"Are you serious." Naruto's eyes begin to tear up. "Are you sure you want someone like me."

"Only if your okay with having me for a mother." She says opening her arms inviting him to a hug.

Unable to hold back the tears. Naruto jumps into her arms crying tear of joy as hugs the women that is now his mother.

Medea can't help but silently cry as she holds her son knowing his answer.

After a few moments she break the hug to tell him that they will leave for the train tomorrow and head to her hometown Twilight city. There she can file the paperwork to make him her son. For now she tells him its time for bed.

"Mom is it alright if I sleep with you tonight." He asked nervously.

"Of course." Medea chuckled as she pets his head.

They both went to bed, with Naruto having the best night sleep he ever had in his young life.

* * *

 **Cottage, Morning**

That morning they had breakfast and were getting ready to leave for the train station.

"Hey mom what's Twilight City I've never heard of it?"

"Its a city in America. America is a country outside of this Vale Nation."

"Vale Nation what are thoses?" He asked this literally being the first time he's heard of this.

"Vale Nations are country's hidden on the other side of vale gates which helps connect them together, we can talk about them later just know that the train station we're going to leads through these gateways." Medea told him, and with that they left for the train station.

* * *

Twilight City

As they're trained reached the city Naruto notice the beautiful landscape. "Wow this place looks way bigger than the leaf Village."

"City's like these often are." Medea informed him.

When they finally reached their destination they took a cab to madea's house. As the driver pulled up to the driveway Medea paid him and brought Naruto to the front porch. With a smile on her face she looks to Naruto. "Welcome home Naruto."

Naruto responds with the biggest smile on his face. "There's no place like home."

* * *

Arthur's note

 **And done this is just the first step to Naruto's New Life and his path to be coming nightfox so stay tuned. And a huge shout out to one of the authors who helped me make this possible ArbyMaster458 I advise looking and his stories is where I got some of my ideas**

 **P.S; I finally did a rewrite of this chapter considering I know a lot of you didn't like the first version of this one so here I made a more in-depth version.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hello war hawk Talons here bringing you chapter 2 please continue to support the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story and all Source material is owned by its respected companies**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ninja School

* * *

 **America, Twilight City (3 years later)**

it's been 3 years since Naruto was adopted by Medea and started his new life in twilight City. At first it it was hard adjusting to his new home having his own room, his own toy to play with, and not having to wait in a line to get breakfast. But he got used to it in no time his new neighborhood was very friendly towards him people smiling saying hello to him kids offering to have him play with them and lastly being able to go to regular school there were regular schools in konoha but they would never let him attended for reasons he never knew. When he started Elementary School he wore a orange hoodie with t-shirt under it and green shorts. He was very nervous he wanted to make a good first impression thank goodness his mother was there " _relax Naruto you don't have to be scared I'm sure your teachers and classmates will like you"_. The Voice of his mom rang in his head as he went into the classroom. When he entered the room all the attention was on him each kid looking and curiosity of what this new classmate of theirs is like. Once the teacher address to him to come up she got the ball rolling on the introductions. _" Now children I like to introduce you to a new friend that will be joining us come on and introduce yourself no need to be shy"._ once he heard that he walked to the front of class and mustered up the courage to say his first sentence _. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I hope we can all get along"._ Naruto quickly bowed with a nervous expression on his face he waited to see how they would react. He was then surprise they all raise your hand to ask him questions about himself. One of them was how old was he and where did he transfer from and lastly where his whisker marks real, he answered all of them honestly they were surprised to know that he was from the elemental Nations not knowing a lot of people from there and they want to ask more questions but the teacher interrupted them and saying that class needs to start and that he should pick a seat. As Naruto looks for somewhere to sit he sees a girl smile at him and makes a hand gesture towards an empty seat next to her, as he walked towards the the chair he notices the girl's appearance she had fair white skin, white hair in short choppy pigtails, she has hazel eyes that were a shadier orange color. she wore a white shirt with a blue star on it and blue shorts. Naruto couldn't help but blush at how nice her smile was he reached the chair she introduced herself. _" Hi I'm Marie Animusphere it's nice to meet you Naruto"._ Marie said with a smile. Naruto instantly smiles back in response _"Its nice to meet you too Marie do you want to be friends"._ He asked with a hopeful look but Marie looked at him confused. _I thought we were already becoming friend."_ She said with an honest look. Naruto was having a party in his thoughts right now he actually had a friend and he made a silent vow to be at the best friend he could be to her.

And over the past 3 years Naruto and Marie became good friends almost inseparable in school even share the same love of sports and both plan to play in the junior high sports team when they reach Middle School Marie wanted to play tennis and Naruto plans to play soccer. As they we're walking home they couldn't help but talk about what they learn in history class today.

"Say Naruto what do you think the teacher meant about the ninja history being widely the most interesting and yet the most tragic and bloody." said Marie( _age 7)_ with a curious look on her face.

Naruto _(age 7)_ looked at her weirdly. "Why ask me that?"

"Well you are from the elemental Nations so I thought you might know something about that." She responses.

"Well I can't tell you anything really I never went to any school there and I left there when I was four remember?" Said Naruto.

"I guess It can't be helped but wouldn't it be great to know a real life Ninja." Marie says excited.

"I see your point but I like my life just the way it is." Naruto said in all honesty.

As the two kids walk closer to their neighborhood they couldn't help but notice someone outside of Naruto's house. Naruto couldn't help a smile at the sight of who he saw at the door. It was none other then the third Hokag Hiruzen Sarutobi with a comforting smile on his face happy to see him after 3 years. In truth hiruzen knew wear the boy was 3 days after the fire incident but for the life of him he couldn't bear to separate Naruto from his new adoptive mother so he decided to hold this off for as long as he could before the council started to pressure more on trying to find him, which brings him here and now.

"I'm happy to see you too Naruto but I think we should continue this inside your mother is waiting along with someone else who like to meet you." The third said as he welcomes the two inside.

* * *

 **China, Hong Kong**

In a police station a man in his standard police uniform walk in after a long day of Patrol. He sits at his desk ready to read the reports that he just gotten on a drug bust, he was a standard middle-aged man with black slick hair and a whale comb mustache as he continued reading he noticed someone sneaking around his desk he waits a few seconds before quickly grabbing an incoming kick from a small girl. He chuckles lightly as he puts the girl down. "You still need to work on your approach tenten you're still too quick to be noticed." Dorai said looking at his niece.

Tenten(age 8) pouts at her uncle. "I thought I had you for sure this time uncle dorai how you noticed me this time?" She asked him.

"Your still a few years too early before you can sneak up on a well-seasoned cop like me". Dorai said as he takes a second to look around he can't help but notice someone missing. "where's is Chun-Li I thought she was keeping an eye on you"?

Right on cue a girl with brown hair in curled buns, wearing a standard Junior High uniform walks in. "Right here dad and just where were you running off to young lady". Chun-Li(age 14) said with a stern look on her face.

Tenten begins to sweat at the stern look she's getting. "Oh hey cousin Li. I was just very excited to see uncle Dorai, that I lost track of you."

Chun-Li sighed. "I swear Tenten sometimes I don't know what to do with you." She begins to walk towards her little cousin. "Your to young to be running off on your own.

"But I'm training to be a kunoichi so I should be alright." Tenten proclaimed in excitement. "And once I graduate I can work with you and uncle right?"

Chun-Li can't hide the worry look on her face. Five years ago her aunt and uncle moved to one of the vale countries konoha as she remembered. Her uncle is a great blacksmith but in this day and age you can't make a lot of money with that particular skill. This was a problem until he heard about the leaf Village being attacked by a monster and a lot of collateral damage was inflicted. Knowing that their Village relied on old Fashion weaponry he saw this as a chance to open a blacksmith shop within the village and for that he and his family had to move. Because of this she rarely got to see her a little cousin, but what really has her on edge is the thought of Tenten becoming a kunoichi.

"Tenten I know I've asked you this before but are you sure you want to become a ninja. That job is very dangerous and in the elemental Nations people aren't afraid to hurt kids. I mean look at the second and third Shinobi War they actually allow children to participate in it. Not to mention some of them were just fresh out of the academy!" she said with a very serious look.

"I know that but our family has always had a strong sense of justice I just want to do it by becoming a ninja. That way when I become a chunin I can make a request to be stationed here, then once you become a cop we can be your partner." The young ninja in training said with determination.

"You can always just wait until your 18, then apply to the police academy, that way there's a big chance you can be my partner when you graduate from there". Chun-Li advised.

"But that would be 10 years from now you would probably have a partner by then". Tenten argued back.

"Yeah but it will be 10 years of dedicated training. You'll be able to graduate in no time and be just as skilled of a police woman as I'll be." Chun-Li began to argue.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO." Dorai said seeing this conversation turn into an argument. "Chun-Li your cousin's made her decision and she still has time to determine what she wants to do with her life." Dorai scolded his daughter before looking at Tenten. "As for you Tenten your cousin is just worried about you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned, being a Shinobi is just as hard as being a police detective and that's a lot of responsibility for any a person be them a child or an adult."

Both girls look down seeing the senior officers point. Then Chun-Li looked at Tenten with a smile on her face.

"Dad's right sorry kiddo how about I take you shopping just like I promised before you have to go back to the academy." Chun-Li offered.

Tenten without hesitation ran to her cousin and took her hand to lead them out the station. Dorai happy that the matter was resolved went back to his reports knowing full well that both girls will become both a splendid police officer and kanochi.

* * *

 **China, Wuhan**

It was a nice day out in the streets of Wuhan. People were driving around continuing their day as usually, but in a local restaurant there were sounds of punches and kicks. The restaurant owner had a dojo up there for people who wanted to train and right now his usual two customers occupied it. A boy with spiky dark brown hair and light hazel eyes, wearing a black training gi pants with a white T-shirt, next to him is a much younger boy wearing a traditional Chinese shirt with dark blue sweatpants he had shiny black hair fashion with a ponytail. What really set him apart was his very thick eyebrows. The boys stand in front of each other in a Jeet Kune Do fighting stance. As they stare each other trying to protect the other move. On cue the youngest of the two charged at the oldest with a quick sweep kick but the oldest expect this one quickly jump and did a sweep kick of his own. The youngest was not fast enough to dodge and was tripped but quickly got up and ran in for a punch and kick combo. The oldest seeing this coming quickly grabs and grappled his arm to throw him over his shoulders he let go to prepare for his next move. The the youngest quickly getting back up quickly jumped up to deliver a fast spin kick. The oldest quickly blocked it and grab the leg to perform a quick leg-spin throwing the young boy back on the mat where he rolled and stopped as he hit the wall. Has he tried to get the feel of nauseation from his head he sees a hand reach out for him.

"Your not moving fast enough Lee I saw your attack coming before you even executed it." Jann Lee(age 11) said extending his hand to his younger brother. As he takes his hand he continues to speak. "Never let your opponent read your movements or they'll predict your attack. You also have to make sure that if you're attacking first make sure that your the faster one, if you're not let them attack first and counters them at the right moment and aim for the blind spot."

"Rodger that sir let's continue!" Rock Lee(age 8) says as he gets back into his fighting stance.

"No that's enough time for a break, and besides it's about time we got something to eat you need your rest when you go back to konoha." jann said getting his jacket. "hurry up before I leave you behind."

Lee sight but follows after him as the two went back downstairs. After they finished eating they talked to the owner of the restaurant who they were staying with that they'll be back. That they were just going for a walk. He told them not to stay out late. As there walking through the financial district of the city Lee can't help but voice his concern too Jann. "Jann is it weird that I possessed only Taijutsu." Lee said remembering his classmates constant tease of how he can't perform a single jutsu outside of Taijutsu.

"No who says you can't become a good Ninja with just Taijutsu wasn't that one of the main use of ninja fighting before they started using ninjutsu or genjutsu." Jann said looking at lee. "What's brought this on rocky."

" there's this kid in my class who everyone is calling a boy Genius, a child prodigy. Well I'm just the talentless kid with no chance of making it as a Shinobi." Lee said with a gloomy expression on his face.

Jann looks back at him with a stern look on his face and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare let those punks bring you down. For all you know they're not even doing well themselves and it just ganging up on on the guy that's having the most trouble! That's what punks do they like to take their own problems out on the guy they view as the weakest! You know why is because they I feel like they can, that you can't fight back. There's nothing more pathetic than fighting someone who can't at least put up a fight against them."

"I know that brother but they have one point how can I be a splendid ninja if I can only perform one of the three basic Jutsu." Lee said. Although happy that his older brother came to his defense.

Jann look away for a moment then looks back at Lee. "Lee the next time those kids come to mess with you again you know I want you to do." Jann began. "I want you to find the biggest one out of the group when you identify him you give him the best attack you got and knock him down. Once he's taken out the rest of them will lose confidence and back off. Because those guys like attacking in a group it keeps them confident once their strongest asset is gone, they will know that you are someone who they can't hope to mess with without getting their butts handed to them." He said doing hand motions on what he should do.

Lee looks at him with admiration. "Thanks you always know what to say."

Jann Smiles knowing that did the trick but then takes a moment to look at Lee seriously. "Lee promise me you won't let them or this prodigy stand in your way of becoming a strong Ninja. You can become a great ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu don't be afraid to show it to the whole world."

Lee's with determination returns to him begin to state. "I promise I will become a great ninja even if I do not have ninjutsu or genjutsu I will prove it to the whole world!"

"Now that's the determination I want to see never lose that Lee and you'll be the strongest there is now come on I think we both rested enough time to get back to work." And with that the two brothers walked back to the dojo to continue their training both with great determination behind.

* * *

 **Konoha, Nara Clan Compound**

In the compound of the most strategic family in the whole village, the leader of said clan is in a meeting with his old teammates. He is Shikaku Nara wearing his standard jonin uniform, next to him was Inoichi Yamanaka in his usual choice of clothing. While sitting across from them is Choza Akimichi with his favorite battle armor. The three friends we're enjoying some good sake while also talking about some in portent business involving their children.

"So Inoichi, Shikaku how are Ino and Shikamaru training coming along?" Choza began

Shikaku sweatdrop at this question. "Troublesome Shikamaru literally doesn't take anything seriously, its all a big drag to him. But that's to be expected from my son, he a smart kid but he lacks the motivation push himself.

"That bad a. What about your daughter Inoichi."

The Yamanaka head sighed. "At least you know what to expect from your son shikaku. Ino would rather focused on her hair and her appearance then learning about our clans jutsu. The only other thing she would show interest in is different types of flowers, and what effects they have. She also prefers to work at the family's flower shop."

"Well choji isn't doing all that well himself. His eating habits aren't the problem its his self confidence that alone is what's holding him back." ( _That and the fact that he only goes all out when someone calls him fat._ ) Choza admitted.

"Well the academy is about to start up again. So with any luck those three will start taking things more into consideration." said Inoichi with some hop for his daughter.

"Yeah a girl who's more worried about her appearance, a lazy kid who lacks motivation, and a boy with too much of a eating habit. I see the Next Generation ino-shika-cho is in good hands." Shikaku can't help but voice his sarcasm on the matter.

Choza let out a hearty laugh at his friend's response. Inoichi only nervously laughs knowing how true that was.

"But it way to early tell. I'm sure once they're genin they will start recognizing their not just ordinary kids anymore." Shikaku states with a serious face.

Inoichi was about to respond when he see the time on the clock. "Its almost time for the council meeting regarding the academy's admissions. I also heard that they found the whereabouts Naruto Uzumaki."

"I can't believe its been three years since he went missing. People were starting to think that he died in that fire." Choza said as the three Shinobi get up and make their way to the hokages tower to attend the meeting.

* * *

 **America, Twilight City**

Naruto was not in the best of spirits right now. He was sitting on his bed with a sad expression on his face. "Stupid village; why should I have to go back just to attend some ninja school? Its not like anyone from there miss me." He said as sadness turned to anger.

 **Flashback**

As the to kids walk in; Naruto see his mother having a rather Stern conversation when old man wearing feudal era clothing. He had white hair and a headband with the symbol for oil on it. Medea was the first to notice him. "Oh Naruto welcome home and nice to have you over Marie ." She said with a smile. 

"Hey mom. Who's this old man?" Her son asked 

"Old man! Child you are in the presence of the Great Mountain toad Sage Jiraiya the Gallant!" Jiraiya introduced himself in his signature manor. The two kids can't help but stare at him with a 'is he for real' look. 

Medea puts her hand between her shut eye while shaking her head. "Naruto this is Jiraiya of the legendary sannin. He's also happens to be your godfather."

"He's my what!" 

"Naruto's godfather!" Marie said in shock. 

"I know this is a shock but yes I am." Jiraiya said but got a reader unpleasant look from Naruto. 

"If that's true then. Why weren't around until now!" The boy yelled clearly upset. 

Jiraiya can't help but be disappointed in himself for his lack of responsibility. Even though he was The Village's spy master and his job demanded a lot of his time and he was depress over the death of his student. But that's not enough of a reason to have been away from Naruto for this long. 

He kneels down in front of him. "Look I'm sorry kid. I know I should have been there at the beginning; but I work a very important job for konoha that makes me travel alot." Jiraiya stated with a sorry look. 

"What could have been so important that you would leave for so long." ( _A_ _nd not take me with you._ ) Naruto said with a hurt voice. 

"I'm a spy you see; and I was on a very big assignment that took me outside the Elemental Nations. So I don't get allot of information about what goes on in the village. That and the assignment I was on was way to dangerous to stay in one place for to long." The sage explained. 

"What was the assignment." Naruto asked now curious forgetting his upset mood. 

"Sorry can't say." Jiraiya said with a big grin on his face as he started laughing. Naruto pouts at this. 

"I hate to brack up this moment but we have something important to talk about." The third hokage mentioned as he takes a set on the couch and motion everybody to do the same. Jiraiya sits in a chair while the rest of them sat across from them on a second couch. 

"The reason I'm here is because our village has been looking for Naruto for awhile now; and we came to bring him back home." Hiruzen said knowing the response. 

Naruto's eyes widen in fear as he grips Medea's shirt. They came to take him away from his city, from his friends like Marie and the others from school, and most importantly away from his mother. 

"I'm sorry but I'll have to say no." Medea said with a calm voice. As she puts her hand around Naruto to calm him. Feeling his growing fear just from griping her shirt. 

"I was afraid you would say that. But we already plan to have Naruto attend the ninja academy whenever he become seven. The Council was most content on this. Not just them but the current Fire Daimyo was also in agreement when it was brought before him." Hiruzen complied.

"There's even a council meeting with the academy staff and the clan heads regarding this and lots of other stuff." Jiraiya begins stating. "But that's beside the point you see the vill."

"Why would they."

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked 

"Why would they even care about me becoming a ninja!?" Naruto asked in a loud voice.

"Calm down Naruto. This is in your best interest." The sage calmly says.

"My best interest your trying to take me away from my mother! Take me away from my home!" Said the boy not calming down.

"No we're trying to take you home. People were worried about you. After the fire we had search parties looking for all of the children that escaped with their lives, some of them we didn't find some of them we did find. The only one we were desperately trying to find was you." The Hokage try to explain with a serious look. 

Naruto looked shocked. _"They were worried about me. No No that's got to be a lie. They hated me there, looked down on me, called me a brat, an a nuisance!, a FREAK!."_

"Your lying! It's all a lie I won't accept this!" with that said Naruto runs up to his room not wanting to hear anymore. 

"Naruto wait!" Marie said going after him.

 **Flashback Ends**

As Naruto remembers this. He hugs his knees together unable to hold back the tears. "Its a lie why would they ever want me to come back."

He suddenly felt someone next to him. He turn his head to see Marie with tears in her eyes. She opens her arms to offer him comfort. He didn't say anything as he hugs his friend. Back downstairs Medea looks at both the konoha leader and his student with a rather upsetting look.

"I hope you know that I'm very close to annihilating you both for that." Medea proclaims as magical power circles around her.

"Believe me Medea; we weren't trying to upset him. We only wanted him to understand the reason behind this decision." The Third said.

"The reason for what, to go back to a place that only see him as the Beast who attack them seven years ago?" Medea asked her mana still showing.

"You know?" asked a shock Jiraiya.

Medea looks down and sighed. "Of course I know. I knew the first week I've known him before I adopted him." She says as she walks to the kitchen to make herself some tea. "wasn't that the real reason for the fire. Someone ether wanted to capture him or kill him."

"What else do you knowe?"

"Only that of who sealed the Beast inside him." Medea answered.

Jiraiya sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"I did it for him. I couldn't bear to watch how that news would affect him." Medea states.

"Either way he's not ready to hear this, at least not yet." The Hokage states with consern.

"And when will he be able to know!? One of these days he'll have to know why your villagers treated him so poorly! Medea said demanding some kind of answer.

"We've been over this a dozen times we can't be for certain. It's either when he becomes a ganin or when he becomes chunin. We can't be sure how he's going to react to this. Said jiraiya.

"If I where to estimate I would say when he becomes a ganin. Its not too soon or too late, he should be able to handle it by then. The Hokage says.

Medea looked at both of them with a slight glare. "I think you mean if I decide to let him become a Shinobi. We didn't come to any agreement here or maybe you forget I'm his mother now."

Jiraiya looks back at her before specking. "That may be the case but this is something that both his mother and father would have wanted. Especially since the 4th wanted Naruto to be regarded as a hero how can he do that from here."

This response angered Medea so much so that her Mana formed a massive aura around her. "A hero! More then half of those people see him as a monster! IS THAT WHAT HIS FATHER WANTED WHEN HE SEALED IT IN HIM!"

"Medea he did not intend for him to be hated. He didn't know just how much the fox's attack effected the village. Some people are still recovering from the devastation." The sage expland.

Taking a Huff from his pipe before blowing smoke. The elderly Hokage began. "Minato was not present until after the Nine-Tails did significant damage to the Village. That and there's still the matter of what really happened that cause the Nine-Tails to run amok."

This seem to have calm Medea for a bit. That was a good start. "Medea personal I'm thankful that you took him in, and I'm sure his parents would be to. But him being a jinchuriki makes it hard for him live a normal life. The village higher-ups have been secretly looking for him for three years and they were closing in on you two." Hiruzen inform her

"We've been discovered that he has lived here with you for a while now; and we kept it from them. But they wanted to start searching outside the elemental Nations. So we had to move fast before they found a lead. Or else they would have took him by force nevermind this country's laws." Jiraiya added.

"You really think they would have got past me?" Ask Media a bit insulted

Jiraiya grins at her statement. "Oh trust me I know about you it was one of the things that I was investigating. Mysterious people have been showing up with different kinds of powers and abilities. Most likely from the conclusion of the last Holy Grail War. So trust me it would have been a battle in your favor."

"If so then why worry?"

"Because they will sometimes stoop to any level if it means achieving results. They may even use this as an excuse to do serious harm to the city or the country in general." Hiruzen explain with great caution.

"Who are they."Medea asked.

The Hokage leans his hat down a bit. "These people are my former teammates and an old rival of mine along with a few others."

Medea take a moment to think about this. _( "He does make a good point but I can't just let them take Naruto. He's the only thing in my life right now and he is very adamant and not wanting to go." )_

She then came up with an idea. "Ok maybe we can work something out. But there are some conditions that I will need you to agree with only then will I allow him to return to konoha."

"What might these conditions be?" The Third asked.

* * *

 **End of Ch 2**

 **Stay tuned or next time to hear Medea's conditions, also the beginning of the academy.**

 **Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello warhawk Talons here bringing you the next chapter. I'll be trying to get these chapters out weekly as I possibly can and about the first chapter that one was a bit rushed but I'll make a flashback story to make a more in depth version of the story. And thank you for the reviews as always please continue to support this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story and all Source material is owned by its respective companies**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 3: Konoha's rookie 9

* * *

 **Konoha, Ninja Academy**

It was a beautiful morning in the village hidden in the leaves. Many young children ready themselves for their first day at the academy. For years this facility has been crucial for molding the Next Generation of ninjas. Ever since it was opened by The Second Hokage Tobirama senju, training future ninja become more prudent and organized.

One such student is walking with her parents. A girl with short pink hair and green eyes. She wears a dark long-sleeve blue shirt, and white pants. In her hair he wears a red ribbon tied in a bow. As she approaches the academy she sees her best friend Ino yamanaka.

"Hey Ino." Sakura(age 7) shouted running towards her.

"About time you made it Sakura." Ino(age 7) said. She has short platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a orange long sleeve shirt with white pants.

"But it's only 7:23 school doesn't start until 7:45." Said Sakura a bit panicky.

"Geez your still too easy to tease Sakura." Ino states laughing.

Sakura looks down in embarrassment. As her parents catch up they can't help but last somewhat at their daughter and her best friends antics. "She's got you there Sakura. But anyway how's it going inoichi?" Kizashi Haruno greeted.

Inoichi walks up from behind his daughter alongside his wife. "Not mach I can say. Just want to get Ino settled into the academy before I have to go to work and you Kizashi.

Rubbing the back of his head he implies. "All and all pretty grate. Although being back here does bring back memories doesn't it." He looks at the Academy with a smiling face.

"I know what you mean." Inoichi said smiling as well.

As they continued to talk and reminisce of their Academy days. The two mothers walked both Sakura and Ino inside the gate. After giving them a goodbye kiss of good luck they walk back to their husbands to continue their day. Once gone the two best friends I begin to talk again.

"Say Ino do you think will meet any cute boys here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure there's at least one. Hopefully he's strong, smart, talented and more importantly handsome." Ino said in giggles.

As the two friends joked about two boys around the same age make their way to the courtyard. One of them had black hair tie in a upward ponytail with brown eyes. He wore a grey shirt with the Nara symbol on it and brown pants. The other boy was a router plump one with swirl cheek birthmarks. He had brown hair, and black eyes. He wore a long sleeve zip-up jacket light green on top and dark green on the bottom and wore black pants.

"So your dad making you come here to choji?" Ask Shikamaru(age 7).

Choji(age 7) was munching on chips before looking at his best friend. "Yeah but look on the Brightside will most likely be in the same class."

"Yeah well this is still such a drag. I mean I wouldn't have mind going to the civilian School if it meant I wouldn't have to put even more effort in ninja training." Shikamaru complained.

"I wouldn't say that with your mother around." A voice said from behind them.

Choji and Shikamaru turned around to see their fathers. "I listen to him if I were you. Yoshino can be quite menacing when angered." Choza said with shikaku next to him.

"Trust me Choza, nobody knows that better than me its troublesome." Shikaku replied.

"But anyway you boys should head on in. We don't want you kids to be late on the first day." Choza inform them.

"You got it pop." Choji said with a smile.

Shikaku looked to shikamaru. "Try not to get bored too fast Shikamaru."

"Can't make any promises." Was his son's reply.

In another part of the courtyard, Stands a boy with his mother and sister. He had Messy brown hair, sharp black eyes almost animalistic. He also has distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks. He wore a long-sleeve shirts with grey short pants. Next to him was white fur puppy with brown fur on his ears.

Tsume and her daughter Hana look down at the younger inuzuka. "Now Kiba this is where your going to become a ninja. You and akamaru will need to be on your best behavior while you both are here." Hana said.

"Geez Hana I know. I just can't wait to get started I'll be top student in the academy in no time." Kiba(age 7) bosted before getting a light donk on his head.

"Here's some words of advice. Know the difference between confidence and arrogance. Your still just a pup." Tsume scolded Kiba.

Kiba squinted his eyes a bit and sigh hearing this more than once. While Kiba enters the academy he failed to notice another boy. He had on black shade glasses dark bushy brown hair under a light brown hooded jacket wearing a upturned collar shirt with dark blue pants. He stood next to an older man who is none other than Shibi Aburame the head of the Aburame Clan.

"Alright Shino this is where I leave off." Shibi informed his son.

"Alright dad I'll see you later." Shino(age 7) replied to his father.

"Good luck Shino." With that he takes his leave.

Not far behind was a young girl with short dark hair in a hime-cut style. She wore a short-sleeved light blue shirt with navy blue pants. What really set her apart was her pale lavender eyes that people can mistake for being blind. Accompanying her is a hyuga housemaid Natsu hyuga.

"This Is where I leave you Lady Hinata. I hope your training here becomes fruitful." Natsu politely bows.

"Thank you Natsu. But I thought father would at least see me off." Hinata(age 7) said with a sad tone. For a while now her father has been paying more attention to Hanabi's training then her own progress. Hinata can't help but feel neglected.

Natsu can't help but frown. The head of the family and the elders have been very strict with Hinata and began to question her role as the heiress of the clan. So much so that they been looking towards Hanabi. Personally she wouldn't care if either of them became the heir to the clan she just wants both girls to be happy.

"I'm sure Lord Hiashi thoughts are with you." She said trying to convince not only the young hyuga but also herself. "But enough about that it's time you went on to class my young miss.

"Alright I'll see you later Natsu." Hinata said cheering up a bit. As she started walking towards the academy door. She sees from the corner of her eye someone she has not seen in 3 years.

 _('Is that who I think it is.')_ She looks on in shock.

Coming from the gate to the academy was none other than Naruto with a very annoyed look on his face that says that deep down he's really didn't want to be here. He wore a black shirt with a red swirl on it. He also wore white shorts. On his head he has mint green goggles and around his neck was a necklace with a moon shaped pendant.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. I never wanted to see this place again and here I am." He Whispers to himself. " _But if what Mom and the sage says is true then this should just be temporary I guess."_

* * *

 **Flashback, 3 weeks ago**

The day after Naruto met Jiraiya and what him and the third Hokage wanted him for. He stayed mostly in his room. Marie went back but said she'll talk to him later and to see if her parents can help. 

"Naruto I need you to come down here there's something we need to talk about." He heard the voice of his mother calling him. 

"Alright. I'm coming." Naruto says as he walks down stairs." _What am going to do. I don't want to go back to the Leaf Village I want to stay here."_

When he's got downstairs. He saw his mother the third Hokage and his Godfather Jiraiya at the dinner table. As he made his way to table he noticed that there was teriyaki chicken and rice with tea at the side. Obviously they're going to discuss this over dinner. But he was hoping that the two other adults would have left. 

Once he took his seat Medea broke the silence and began. "So Naruto there's something that the Hokage and Jiraiya want to say to you," Medea said motioning to the Hokage. 

"I apologize for our sudden news, we had no intention of upsetting you." Hiruzen formally apologized. "But we still need to discuss the matter of your Academy enrollment." 

"I-I don't want to go, please don't take me away from my mom." Naruto begged with a shaky voice.

"Whoa now kid, we said nothing about keeping you away from your mother. We came to make sure that you attend the academy." Jiraiya explained.

"We manage to work something out with Medea here." Hiruzen began. "She will let you attend the academy on certain conditions."

With everybody attention on her Medea begins speaking. "My first condition, is that you live with your godfather, he still have a residence in the village so you won't just be staying anywhere."

"I still have a job to do, but should be able to organize my schedule. But in serious situations I can leave you with someone trustworthy, or if not dangerous I can take you along." Jiraiya informed him.

"The second condition, is that you come stay with me whenever I request for you. And that goes for holidays and summer vacation." Medea continued on. 

"And the last one?" Naruto asked with actual interest after hearing the first two.

"The last one is that once you become chunin. You are permitted to take the stationary exam to become a station chunin." she answered. 

"What's a station chunin?" Naruto said asking the adults. 

"A station chunin, is one of the side ranks to the additional shinobi ranks. This particular rank puts a chunin beginner or senior on the outside of the Elemental Nations or in another veil Nation, to offer aid on behalf the village they are station from." Jiraiya replied.

"This means the chunin in question will move to the location taking a temporary or permanent position there. It all depends on their performance." The Hokage finished. 

Naruto couldn't help but look flabbergasted. On the downside he has to go back to the hidden leaf village and attend the academy, but once he graduates to genin he can work to become chunin and he'll be able to comeback whenever his mother ask for him. 

"So I'll be able to station myself here right?" The boy ask with a big smile on his face. 

"That's the plan it seems." The sage implies. 

"So well what do you say are you willing to give it a try?" The Hokage asked with a serious look. 

"Of course I will believe it!" Naruto proclaimed. And with that they began eating. 

"By the way if I'm not mistaken that girl from earlier was the heiress of the Animusphere family, if my info serves me right." Jiraiya stated. 

"Your info is correct that was her, I'm close friends with her parents. Marie and Naruto are also very close with each other." Medea reported. 

"The Animusphere are one of the few families with a clean record, and Twilight City has prosper because of the many Charities and programs they have introduced. And their company Chaldea Agency and Animus Enterprise has become one of the many successful companies and in the world quite a dangerous power that is." Hiruzen said impressed with how far that particular family has come. 

After the horrors of World War II, Twilight city was one of the many cities destroyed but during it's rebuilding the Animusphere family came to settle its roots in the broken city and put in tremendous effort and resources in rebuilding it to not just its former glory but beyond it. Animus Enterprises was a company that focuses on Conglomerate which means dealing with other types of business. Its current CEO is Marisbury Animusphere who inherited from his father Martin who inherited from his father Marcus. 

The Chaldea Agency is a laboratory-observatory that recruits talented scientists and magi for the purpose of observing both magical and scientific aspects of the world. 

"Marie is next in line to inherit company I can't imagine the the pressure she'll have to look forward to." Medea expresses her concerned. 

"She'll be fine, she'll have me there." Naruto said wall eating. 

_'Well at least I know he's as loyal of a friend as you were Minato.'_ Jiraiya smiled. 

**1 week later, train station**

On the day Naruto was to leave for Konoha, Marie and her mother came to see him off. 

"Do you really have to go back you said you loved living here." Marie said with a sad look 

"I'm sorry but they're making me join the academy, but I'll still live here when my mom calls for me and when I get promoted to chunin I'll be back for good." Naruto said trying to loosen her worries.

"Medea are you sure about this, I'm sure me and Marisbury could help get you out of this though court. I doubt they could win." Janet Animusphere said. She was a young light skin woman with white hair and light blue eyes. She a yellow sundress with and yellow sun hat and had on yellow sandals.

"As much as I would like that they might bring harm to not just me and Naruto, but to you and your family. And I think its because they know they can't win though the legal system that they might try it." Medea reported. 

"I see your point but I hate to see something bad happened to your son while he's there." Janet voiced her worries, her daughter had so few friends and Naruto was the closest. Him and Medea are like family and they wouldn't stand if something happened to them. 

"Excuse me ma'am but we are ready to leave." An anbu with white hair and a dog mask came out of nowhere.

"Inu what are you doing here?" Naruto ask the anbu. 

"You know him?" Marie asked. 

"He's one of the people that were nice to me." Naruto looked back at Marie. 

"I came to escort you and Medea to the village." Inu answered. 

"We had Inu keep taps on Naruto when he went missing." Jiraiya explained. 

_('That explains how they knew where he_ _was_.') Medea figured. 

"We'll go on ahead meet us whenever your done." That being said the two shinobi went on ahead.

"Call me when you two get there Medea." Janet looked at Medea. 

"I will Janet give Maris my regards on his meeting." 

"Good luck Naruto if anything happens don't hesitate to call." Janet looked at Naruto. 

"I will Ms Janet." Just then Naruto was pulled into a hug by Marie, he didn't hesitate to hug her back knowing he'll miss her too.

After they separated Marie reached into her bag and pulled out something. "Here I got this for you thought you might like it ."

What she pulled out was a silver necklace with a blue Creuset Moon pendant, it went well with her gold necklace with an orange shaped Sun pendant around her neck. "So what do you think."

"I love it thanks Marie." Naruto said putting it around his neck.

Your welcome, promise me you won't lose it and promise me that you'll come back." Marie said wall blushing. 

"I promise Marie, and I'll always come back to you." Naruto said unaware of the massive blush on Marie's face. 

While all this was happening the two mothers can't help but giggle at the interaction their kids were having with each other. "Well we need to get going we don't want to miss our train." Medea said catching the children's attention. 

"Okay I'll see you later Marie." 

"I'll see you later too Naruto."

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

"I wonder how she's doing." Naruto said holding the pendant around his neck tightly. After arriving to the Village he immediately saw the surprised looks on their faces like they really thought he was dead. The ramen shop owner and his daughter were delighted to see him again especially seeing that he was adopted by a kind woman like Medea.

They eventually went to Jiraiya's old house. It has a medium size kitchen, upstairs where 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a guest room, downstairs were two empty rooms, a living room. There was also a basement and an upstairs attic. After moving Naruto stuff in they went to the academy which brings us to the Here and Now.

"Well Naruto this is where I leave you for now. Hows your hearing?" Medea ask Naruto.

"Its fine mom don't worry." He replied. His ears have been acting up lately one minute they were acting normal then suddenly he feels like he can hear a pin drop from across the room, not just that he swore he could hear people whispering from far away it's unusual but that's not his biggest concern right now.

"Okay but just remember if anyone gives you any trouble let me know alright love you sweety." She kiss his forehead.

"Love you to mom." And with that he went to the academy entrance while waving goodbye to his mother.

The next one to enter the scene was a young boy with black eyes and slick but spiky black hair with a blue tint with bangs on the sides. He wears a black short sleeve shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on it he also wore white shorts with open toe shoes. Along with him was his mother Mikoto Uchiha.

"So Sasuke anything else before I leave you to the academy's care?" Mikoto ask her youngest son.

"No mom I'll be just fine." Sasuke(age 7) replied.

As this was happening a teacher came up to talk to them. "Nice to meet you two we look forward to having another Uchiha with us this year."

"I'm sure Sasuke will be a nice addition to the class his father has such high hopes for him." Mikoto mentions to Sasuke's future instructors.

"If he's anything like Itachi then he may be out of here in no time." The instructor mentions unknowingly saddening the young Uchiha.

"I'll see you later mom." Sasuke quickly walks away before his mother could respond to him.

* * *

 **Classroom**

Inside the academy the assemblance was going underway with the last of the kids coming in and taking their seats on the bleachers some of them can't help but notice a blonde hair kid they haven't seen before.

"Hey who's that kid?"

"I don't know I never seen him before."

"Are those whisker marks on his cheeks?"

"That's so unnatural he might be some kind of foreigner."

"Hey Shikamaru have we seen that kids somewhere before?" Choji whisper to Shikamaru.

"Can't say but he does look familiar like I saw him around the village before but I think that was a very long while ago." Shikamaru looked intrigued.

"Hey girls what's all the hubbub about?" Ino ask a group of girls as she and Sakura walk towards them.

"Its nothing we're just wondering who that kid with the blonde hair is." One of them said.

"I've haven't seen him before either." Ino then looks at Sakura. "Any idea who he is Sakura."

"I don't think so- wait a minute! I think that's the boy a lot of the adults told us to stay away from." She remembers kids being told to avoid talking to him. Even her parents told her not to get too close to him so she figured that he must be some kind of delinquent and didn't want to get involved with him.

"I think your right what's that delinquent think he's doing here?" Ask a girl upset that someone like him is here.

"Possible here to cause trouble let just keep our distance from him." Ino advised.

Just then Sasuke entered the the scene.

"Oh look its Sasuke!" A girl shouted.

"He looks so cool!" Another girl scouted.

Sakura and Ino looked at Sasuke and they both thought the same thing. ( _'This time he'll notice me for sure'.)_

Not far from where the other girls were sitting Hinata was looking at Naruto.

"Its really him I thought I never see him again." Three years ago she was being pick on by bully's and Naruto help drive them away. She managed to get his name before he left, two days later she tried to find him at the orphanage but she was shock to find that a terrible fire happened the day before. She ask around to see if anyone had seen him but no luck there. She was surprised to see that allot of people seem to be happy that he was gone, she couldn't understand why they felt this way.

 _('He called the lady with blue hair mom, so he got adopted. Maybe that's why he was gone for so long.')_ Though Hinata as she continued to look at him.

Just then three instructors came in to address them two males and one female. The two men are dress in standard chunin uniform one of them had Brown hair in a ponytail with a scar across his face, the other guy had white shoulder length hair with his headband looking more like a cap. The woman however is wearing shihakusho, she has long black hair tide in one large braid in front of her chest

"Okay kids settle down will be taking roll call now!" Iruka(age 17) addresses the class.

After a few short minutes every kid was seated.

"Thank you now to start of with my name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your instructor for the next five years." As he said this he motion to the other two individuals.

"My name is Mizuki I'll be assisting Iruka as your assistant instructor don't hesitate to ask for my help." Mizuki(age 22) smiled.

"Greetings my name is Retsu Unohana please address me as Unohana. I'll be assisting you all in health education and aiding female students in the ways of a kunoichi, I hope we all can get along together." Unohana(age ?) smiled. The students couldn't help but find her beautiful.

Once the teachers introductions were over Iruka went to roll call. **(will be skipping to the rookie 9 here)**

"Shino Aburame."

"Here"

"Choji Akimichi and no eating in class."

"Here." Choji said munching on chips before putting them away.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Present."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm Here."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"..Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka flick a piece of chalk at the snoozing student

"...Here." Shikamaru rub his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here." He answered looking out the window.

Iruka pause for a moment before he continued. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here." Naruto could feel some of the students looking at him but he ignored them.

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Present."

"Ok now with introduction are out of the way let's begin class." Unohana said eagerd to get started.

* * *

 **Academy grounds**

Meanwhile outside the academy Medea way about to head off when she was approach by Mikoto

"Excuse me I'm sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but notice your son he wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would he?" Mikoto ask Medea.

"Yes that was him why do you ask?" She replied curious as to why she wants to know.

Mikoto suddenly bows her head. "Thank you for taking care of him apart me was worried something bad might have happened to him." she said clearly happy.

"Did you know him before he left?"

"No not personally but I knew his mother, I was saddened when she died and and I would have tooken him in if they would have aloud me but the clan would have not allowed it." She explained

"Oh I see well its nice to meet you my name is Medea." She introduced herself.

"I am Mikoto please to meet you."

* * *

 **Afternoon**

The Academy finally let out. Today was about introduction and learning the rules of the classroom. Iruka said they will start the real work tomorrow.

Naruto was making his way home when someone called out to him.

"Wait a second! I want to talk to for a minute." He turned around to see Hinata.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Hinata takes a deep breathe before speaking. "Do you re-remember me? We meet three years ago."

Naruto take a good look at her before it hits him. "Your that girl who was being bullied before I scared them away."

"Yes s-so you do remember i-I'm happy to hear." Hinata smiled.

"Glad to hear it, your names Hinata right?" Naruto ask her.

"Y-yes that's right."

Before they could continue talking unwanted company showed up. Ino, Sakura and a few other girls walk towards them giving Naruto a very annoyed look

"Now hold on just what do you think you're doing messing with Hinata you delinquent!" Ino shouted.

"Excuse me?" Naruto ask confused.

"W-what?" Hinata equally confused.

"Don't play dumb with us you're obviously messing with her. So why don't you do something right for once and back off!" Sakura protested believing that she was helping Hinata.

"N-no you got it all wro-". Hinata try to protest but the girls got between her and Naruto.

"Yeah just go away!"

"A delinquent like you shouldn't be here!"

"Go away before we call a teacher on you!"

Naruto being outnumbered couldn't help but notice how sad Hinata was looking. Knowing he couldn't win this argument he decided to leave but not before looking back to give Hinata a warm smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata it was nice seeing you again." And with that he left.

"Yeah that's right just walk away!" Ino and the girls shouted in victory.

"Hinata are you are right I hope that idiot didn't give you too much trouble." Sakura looked back at Hinata in an attempt to comfort her. Just when she was reaching for her Hinata suddenly push her hand aside and ran pass all of them not bothering to look back.

"Hinata wait! why are you running!?" Sakura called out to her. _('Maybe she was embarrassed that we had to stand up for her yeah that probably it.')_

* * *

 **Naruto's House**

When Naruto made it home the first thing he did was go up to his room. Once he was on his bed he couldn't help but look down with a frown on his face.

"Naruto are you okay you came up here pretty quick did something happen at the academy?" The voice of Medea brought him back to reality.

"No mom everythings alright." He said not wanting to worry her.

Medea wasn't buying it for a second. "Okay let's try this again. Naruto what happened." Her voice had no room for argument this time.

Seeing no way out of this he decided to tell her. "Well nothing bad happened its just after class a girl I met when I was four came to talk to me."

"And how was she?" She asked.

"She was fine in fact she was happy to see me."

"So what's the problem?"

"Before we could talk any further these other girls from class came up to us and started accusing me of messing with her!" Naruto said clearly upset.

 _('So that's what happened. Some girls who thought they were stopping a bully but failed to realize that they were bullying him instead.')_

"I really wanted to talk to her to. It seem like she wanted to be my friend." Naruto frowned.

"Don't let what they say bother you." Medea walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. "They just don't know how good a boy you actually are they just think they know you."

"But its not fair don't I deserve the benefit of a doubt." Naruto hugged her back.

"Give them time I'm sure there's someone in that class who wants to know the real you." Medea encourage him.

"Thanks mom."

"Now come on downstairs after we're done packing we can watch that *Home Alone 2* movie you like so much." Medea said.

"Yes ma'am!" Her son replied with sparkles in his eyes.

As the to finished packing Naruto looked up at his mother. "Mom do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

She looked back at him. "Hey now it won't be that long once Christmas break comes you'll be back home with me for the holidays."

"Sure I can't wait to be home with you and the other again." He smiled

* * *

 **End**

 **And done here chapter 3 for y'all and happy holidays I'm debating on doing a Christmas special or just continuing on with the story let me know what y'all think.**

 **Also what's your favorite Christmas movie mine is pretty much Home Alone 2 anyone else agree with me but for real what's your favorite Christmas movie leave it in the comment reviews and and tell me how you are liking the story so far who wants to see more of this story. If so then stay tuned for more.**

 **As Naruto continues to adapt to the academy. He tries to form friendly relationships with his classmates**

 **Some of you are probably wondering about Retsu Unohana well she's one of my favorite Bleach characters and in my opinion the Third hottest girl in the series the second being Orihime, and the first being Yoruichi and again this is just my opinion. But anyway I will not be doing a bleach crossover I'm just taking some elements and characters from the series I'm letting you guys know this now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you the next Chapter. Thanks for the reviews as always please continue to support this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in this story and all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 4: Learning the ways of the Leaf Ninja

* * *

 **Konoha; Ninja Academy, Morning**

It was another peaceful morning in the village hidden in the leaves. And another ordinary day in the academy. Classes were beginning to start as Hinata was waiting by the gate for Naruto. Just then from the the corner of her eye she saw him walking towards the gate. Hinata quickly ran up to him before speaking.

"H-Hello Na-Naruto how are you this morning."

Naruto smiled. "I'm fine Hinata, how are you?"

"I'm f-fine thank you for asking." She then remembered something. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday!" She apologetically bowed her head.

"Sorry for what Hinata?"

"Yesterday those girls were mean to you and they did it because of me." Hinata explained.

"Hey none of that was your fault you have nothing to apologize for." Naruto try to explain.

"A-alright if you say so." Just then she saw Sakura and Ino approaching. Not wanting a repeat of what happened she quickly grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Hey let's get to class before we're late." She says before pulling him towards the academy.

* * *

 **First period, Study hall**

"Alright students welcome to your first day of Study hall. Any questions before we get started?" Iruka ask the students. Just then a male student raised his hand. "Yes you there."

"What exactly are we supposed to learn from this aren't we supposed to learn how to fight and learn jutsu?"

"Being a ninja isn't solely about jutsu that's one of the many lessons you'll be learning here. And besides study hall is dedicated to Core curriculum meaning you'll be learning writing, mathematics, science and geography." Iruka explain getting a lot of sad frowns and complaints in return.

"Are you serious when are we ever going to actually need to use this stuff?" Another student complained.

"Now kids this will come in handy in one way or another." Iruka began. "Now all of you settle down in class it will begin now!"

As study hall commences Naruto finds this subject quite easy since he went to regular school before coming here. Not just him but a few others as well Sakura found it to be extremely easy, wall Shikamaru did understand them he wasn't interested.

 _"This isn't much of a problem but when are we going to start learning about jutsu."_ Naruto wonder.

 _"This stuff is no problem at all. I wonder if Sasuke likes smart_ _girls?"_ Sakura smiled with confidence.

 _"Man what a drag."_ Shikamaru snoozing off.

* * *

 **Second period, Genjutsu study**

After study hall ended the class began its next lesson, "Alright students these classes are focus Less on how to create genjutsu more on how they work." Iruka stated. "Now before we begin does anyone want to give the example of what genjutsu is? Yes Sakura."

"Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a targets cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images to trick a person into believing what the Caster is showing them." Sakura explained with great precision.

"Very good Sakura that was a great explanation." Iruka said very impressed. "Okay does anyone know the most common and effective way to get out of a genjutsu? Yes Sasuke."

"The only way to get out of a genjutsu is to use genjutsu dissipation or if you have a special dojutsu to cancel it out, _'with the Sharingan genjutsu is pretty much useless'._ "Nothing more to it." Most of the girls awed at his response

" _He's smart and cool!"_ They all thought in Union.

However Iruka intervened. "That was a great example Sasuke but that's not the only way to get out of one nor is it the most effective, does anyone have something to contribute to it? Yes Naruto."

"Its true that genjutsu dissipation is effective but it's best use to avoid being caught before the illusions takes effect also a dojutsu is more effective towards a certain individual or a clan. The best known way to get out of genjutsu is to have a nearby partner to use the dissipation technique on you. Not just that but the partner can also attack the Castor desk cancelling out the Jutsu." Naruto explained surprising most of the class.

"Very good Naruto that's correct."

"Hold on Iruka sensei how was his answer better than Sasuke's!?" Ino ask clearly upset.

"Well Ino even if someone uses dissipation technique on themselves to disrupt the genjutsu given the many effects of genjutsu the technique may not guarantee a 100% Escape, and dojutsu would be more of a bloodline it's not something everyone can do." He began to explain. "Remember I asked for the most common and effective way to avoid genjutsu not just how a certain individual would do it."

Ino didn't want to make a scene so she sat back down but gave Naruto a annoyed look and she wasn't alone Sakura and other than girls gave him one too

Once the lesson was completely over the bell rang for the next period. "Okay class for our next subject will be heading outside everyone meet at the training ground." Iruka Informed them before leaving room.

As Naruto was about to leave his path was blocked by Sakura. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Sakura gave him an angry look. "Yes there is, you can apologize to Sasuke."

"Excuse me but what for?"

"You know why! What right did you have to correct him like that? So just apologize to him you delinquent!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto was shocked to hear this but decided to protest back. "Are you kidding me Iruka sensei wanted someone to answer his question I didn't correct him I just answered the question that he failed to answer."

"That's aside the point Sasuke going to be the greatest Shinobi of our village and he doesn't need some neighborhood delinquent messing him up so apologize to him!" Sakura demanded again.

"That's so not happening! I have nothing to apologize to him for, least of all something as trivial as that." Naruto said not the least bit intimidated.

"What did you say!?" Sakura ask clearly enraged

"He said he's not going to apologize for something as trivial as that. I should think you would agree Ms Haruno." The soft but stern voice of Retsu called from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned around shocked. "Unohana sensei I was just-"

"Going ouside with everyone else to continue class."

"But Naruto he was-"

"Answering a question that Iruka was asking anyone in the class to answer, is there a problem with that?" She responded with a smile.

Sakura can't help but feel a sense of fear welling up inside her. "No ma'am." She said before leaving.

"Now Naruto why don't you go outside to before you're late." Unohana said with a caring smile.

"Yes Unohana sensei and thank you." He politely bowed his head Before leaving to follow the class outside.

* * *

 **Third period, outdoor class**

When everybody made it outside Iruka instructed the children to line up in a row of three and then told them to sit.

"Okay class here is where we'll do most of your physical training. This training will consist of exercising, sparring, obstacle courses, weapon training, and survival training. Outdoor classes will consist of two periods each one we will do one or two of the categories and for today we will do exercises and sparring." Iruka finished explaining.

Just then one the female students raised her hand and Iruka gave her permission to speak. "Do we all have to do this or just the boys?" She asked hoping that she doesn't have to do a majority of this stuff and it wasn't just her a lot of girls were hoping for the same thing.

"Well there is another female instructor that should be here soon along with Unohana sensei. They'll be taking over your training from here although you girls have the option to stay and participate if you so choose."

On Cue two female instructor have arrived, Retsu and a woman with long black curly hair with oval glasses, she wore a simple pink kimono and a pair of baggy red pants. They immediately motioned for the girls to follow them to the other side of the training field but Retsu quickly ask them an important question.

"Before we go I ask if any of you wishes to stay and take part in this training?" When no one answered she sighed " _How disappointing they could learn from your example Tenten._ Okay then we can go now."

After that was said and done the girls left leaving the boys with Iruka. "Now everyone line up in groups of three and no pushing."

After the exercises were over the class moved to the combat mat. "Now we will begin your sparring lessons when I call your names come up." Iruka inform them.

As combat training proceeded many of the fights proved very average. Shikamaru went up against choji but they refuse to fight each other. Kiba went up against Unagi and won without any major problem, Sasuke found himself facing against a boy named Abiru and the match was over just when it started. And then Naruto's name came up his opponent was named Hibachi.

As the two stepped up to the mat Hibachi smirked _"So this is the kid my dad said I'm free to mess with I couldn't ask for a better opponent this will be too easy."_

Naruto on the other hand got into a judo stance. _"Glad I took up Junior judo before I came here and to think I was this close to earning my black belt if I stayed in Twilight City."_

"You two may begin!" Iruka gave them the signal to start.

Hibachi wasting no time attacking in an attempt to beat him down just when he threw the first punch he was quickly blocked by Naruto who grabbed his arm while he swept his foot. With his opponent off balance he threw Hitachi down on the ground.

"Mach decided Naruto wins." Iruka declared a winner.

"Wait! I wasn't ready yet I want a do over!" Hibachi demanded.

"The match is decided and we need to go to the next pair so better luck next time."

Hibachi looked on in anger in his mind he was going to pay Naruto back for this somehow. Meanwhile the female version of the class they just finished their exercises and began their self-defense training, Suzume the black haired teacher bought in a training dummy. "Now ladies its time to learn how to defend yourselves. This training dummy will pass as your opponent this training will show you where to strike on a opponent's weak spot like for instance below the gut, the back of the knees, or the left or right shoulders. We will also be teaching you how to properly defend and avoid attacks any questions."

Ami raised her hand before speaking. "Is this training mandatory for us to pass?"

Unohana was the one to answer this. "Its not mandatory to pass the genin exam but it's more of a personal necessity."

"So it's possible for us to become genin with just a certain degree of taijutsu right?" Sakura ask with curiosity

"So long as you complete the genin exam you classified as a genin." Suzume answered this put a smile on most of the girls faces.

Unohana however needed to make one thing clear to them. "Even so that doesn't mean you should put little effort in physical training, even if you master the tree jutsus that allows you to graduate and pass with high marks they don't guarantee your success as a ninja."

This confused some of the girls. "What do you mean Unohana sensei?"

"If I were to give you an example it would be to think of your time at the Academy as basic training, and after graduation the next step in your progression is for you to decide." She replied with a smile. Though this answer confused the girls even further.

* * *

 **Fourth period, outdoor class 2**

After the first outdoor session ended the male and female students rejoined each other for the next outdoor class.

"Now its time to test your shuriken jutsu, as ninja this will be one of your primary weapons so you must master it to an exceptionable degree." Iruka said throwing a shuriken at a log.

"Now can I have a volunteer to hlep demonstrate?" Iruka waited for someone to respond until Sasuke decided to do it.

As Sasuke was walking in front of the log many of his admirers were cheering loudly for him, This was getting on allot of the guys nerves especial Naruto, kiba, Shikumaru and Choji.

"I don't get it, why do they make such a big deal about him?" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Its because he's from the uchiha clan, it's the most famous clan in the village, so its no surprise that girls go all gaga over him." Choji answered his question.

"Thank goodness my clans not as famous, all that yelling would be such a drag." Said Shikumaru before looking at Naruto who looked surprised.

"Are you guys taking to me?"

"Who else?" Choji replied.

"Its just I wasn't expecting someone to reply, I was just whispering to myself." Naruto informed them.

"Eh what can you do? By the way names Shikumaru and this is Choji."

"Pleased to meet you." Choji added to the greeting.

"Um yeah...my names Naruto." He looked at the two, other then Hinata these two are actually talking nicely to him and he doesn't know how to react.

Before they could continue the sound of girls cheering for Sasuke broke them out of their conversation. They looked towards the sound to see that Sasuke has hit all the marks on the log.

"That was very excellent Sasuke, now the rest of you form a five lineup rows and start practicing your shuriken throwing." Iruka instructed them.

The class went on to practicing their shuriken Jutsu some of them were doing bad as some of them were doing excellent as the final student finish their turn the bell rang.

"All right students is time for lunch and you all have free session afterwards." Iruka inform them

* * *

 **Fifth period, lunch and free session**

As lunchtime began Naruto want to find a quiet place to eat the lunch his mother made him. When he found a quiet place he sat down. Just before he started eating he heard someone walk up to him, he looked to his left to see Hinata carrying her lunch box with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh hey Hinata, what can I do for you?"

She began to blush when he looked at her. "Oh well I was wondering if I could have lunch here to, ah! If you don't mind!?"

"Um sure not that I own this spot so go ahead." He scooted over.

She smiled and sat right next to him. As they we're eating looking at them from a distance was Hibachi who was glaring at Naruto before leaving.

"S-so Naruto I wanted to ask you something yesterday."

"Oh really what was it Hinata?"

"Where did you go after the fire?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"I try to see you again when I visited the orphanage but I saw the wreckage of the fire and you were nowhere to be found I was worried something bad happen to you." Hinata voiced her fears of that day.

Naruto paused for a moment before speaking. "Well as you can see I made it out okay."

"But what happened afterwards?" Hinata really wanted to know.

"Well after I escape the fire I gotten lost and found myself in a small village market. I was tired and hungry so I claim into someone's cart wagon and fallen asleep, eventually I woke up and found myself laying on a couch with a blanket over me." Naruto explained to Hinata leaving out the part of him running away from the village.

"The lady with blue hair from yesterday." She figured out that much.

"Right after I woke up I had dinner with her and decided to stay with her so she adopted me and we stayed in Twilight City." Naruto finished he story.

"I had no idea, " _So that's what happened"._ Well im glad someone took you in." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata I-" Just then his hearing was acting up again and he could suddenly hear the sounds of beatings almost like heartbeats all around him. He covered his ears squinting a bit.

"Ahh! Naruto is something the matter!?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'm- I'm fine just a little nauseous." He assured her as his hearing was returning to normal but not before hearing the sound of buzzing, he looked to his right to see Shino sitting at the same table.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Naruto ask casing Hinata to look over at Shino shocked to see him.

"I've been hear sense before you started your story quite an interesting one if I'm to be honest." Shino answered.

 _"He was there the entire time!"_ They both though a bit weirded-out.

"Given the expression on your faces you two didn't notice me." Shino said a bit disappointed.

"Well you could have said something earlier, so why didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't think I needed to." Was Shino's answer.

Wanting to break the awkward moment Hinata decided to introduce herself. "W-well anyway its nice to meet you I'm Hinata."

"I'm Shino Aburame please make your acquaintance."

Naruto looked nervous before speaking. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you I guest."

The three continued to have lunch until the bell rang signaling there next and last class.

* * *

 **Sixth period, Ninjutsu study**

Their last class was back in homeroom where Iruka and Mizuki was waiting for them. Once they sat down at their desks their instructors began. "Alright students before we start can anyone tell me what Ninjutsu is?" Iruka ask anyone.

Sakura beat everyone to the punch. "Ninjutsu is the most nebulous of the three main jutsu, most ninjutsu require chakra and hand seals. The range of ninjutsu's uses is illustrated by its several sub-classification."

"Very good Sakura." Iruka said impressed. "As she explained these classes are to teach you how to manipulate chakra and what proper hand signs to use to form a Jutsu."

Unagi then raised his hand before being called up by Mizuki. "Yes Unagi you have a question?"

"When are we going to start learning some cool jutsus sensei?" Unagi said wanting to start learning jutsu and Skip all these lectures.

"All in good time Unagi, all in good time." Mizuki said with a kind smile. " _He so eager to skip all this dumb kids stuff and start gaining power he might be useful later in the future, I should keep my eye out for more_ _like him."_

Iruka gathered everyone's attention before speaking. "Teaching you all how to use and manipulate chakra is the first step to learning jutsu."

"So what kind of jutsu are we going to learn here?" Ami asked?

"Well, ultimately we are going to teach you the three basic techniques required of a genin; the Substitution jutsu, the Transformation jutsu and finally the Clone jutsu." Iruka answered.

"But those jutsu are so average. What good are E-rank techniques in battle?" Hibachi complained.

"They're more useful then you think and they are the standard techniques suited for a genin now be seated." Iruka order.

Hibachi reluctantly sat down while Mizuki looked at him and smirked _. "Looks like I may have found another one."_

"Now on to the lesson! Today will be looking at examples of jutsu and we have a special video of a Master Ninja in the making." Iruka said as he and Mizuki pulled out a TV and put in a video tape. Once they turned out the lights the video began to play and showed a boy of age 14 fighting adult ninjas and taking them down effortlessly, he wore a traditional dark blue ninja outfit the top of his face was covered except for his eyes which were vibrant green.

Every body in class were now looking amazed especially Naruto who was mesmerized by how strong this teenage ninja was, he had to know his name. "Who is he Iruka sensei?" He said continuing to look at the screen.

"That is Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa clan and future leader of the Hayabusa Village." He answered. "It is one of our village's allys and is lead by Ryu's father Jo Hayabusa."

"Man he beating those guys like there a bunch of amateurs." Kiba said excited.

"Whatever I doubt he's any match for an Uchiha. " _There's no one in that age group stronger then my brother that's for sure."_ I bet my brother could beat them in haft the time he did." Sasuke whispered to himself not liking the thought that there might be a clan stronger than his.

They continue to watch Ryu fight until they saw him surrounded by Red Energy with unrecognizable symbols below his feet in a circle as he was chanting and doing hand motions. "Ninpo: Art of the Inferno!" And just then a massive Fireball came from out of nowhere and obliterated his remaining enemies.

This shocked the whole class. They seen fire style jutsu before but never performed like that. "What the heck was that jutsu!?" A student asked the question that was on everybody mind.

"We're not exactly sure from what we know so far is that its some kind of special Jutsu called Ninpo, its origin is very complex many Shinobi have tried to replicate it only to fail every time. Some considerate it a kekkei genkai but the Hayabusa clan claimed it was not." Mizuki explained remembering the time that he try to copy it and didn't get anywhere and that furiated him.

Sasuke hearing this thought to himself. " _I_ _f its not a kekkei genkai then the Sharingan should be able to copy it no problem."_

 _"I wonder what those symbols mean, could they be the secret to using Ninpo?"_ Sakura wonder curious on how ninpo works.

Unknown to the other students Naruto saw something familiar about the technique. _"Thoses we're definitely Magecraft symbols but their different somehow."_

During his three years of living with Medea she revealed the world of Magecraft to him, she taught him the basics of it and was just beginning to teach him Item Construction, its a skill used in manufacturing special items but this skill requires time to gather components to manufacture items.

 _"Could Ninpo be a combination of jutsu and mage crafts."_ Naruto thought before looking back at the screen, _'His name's Ryu_ _Hayabusa huh I would really like to meet him one day and ask him._

Class continued on with them learning the hand signs of the transformation Jutsu until the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Alright class that's the final Bell remember to study up on the transformation Jutsu will be having a test on that this Friday so make sure to practice." Iruka told them before dismissing them.

* * *

 **Konoha; Afternoon**

When the Academy let out Naruto decided to head home but not before Hinata came up to him, "Hey Naruto do have a minute to talk?" Hinata asked with a nervous voice.

"Sure I do Hinata."

As the two were talking Sakura and Ino were passing by when they noticed them, thanking that Naruto was messing with Hinata they decided to intervene again. "So you haven't learned your lesson from last time have you Uzumaki." Ino began catching both their attention.

"Oh come on. Can't you two just mind your own business?" Naruto said clearly aggravate.

"We will as soon as you leave Hinata alone you idiot!" Sakura stated giving him an angry look.

"Your accusing me of that again! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm just talking to a friend and you're the ones who should leave us alone?" Naruto said trying to get his point across.

Sakura for her part just dismissed it without giving it a second thought. "Yeah right who would ever want to be friends with an idiot like you? Oh that's right no one so don't bother making excuses." She said unknowingly upsetting Hinata.

Just then an idea came to Ino. "Here's an idea let ask Hinata how she feels? Go ahead Hinata tell this delinquent to go away." Ino said believing this will give Hinata confidence stand up for herself (in away she's half right just not the way she envision).

"Yeah Hinata show him how you really feel." Sakura said believing she knows what Hinata is going to say.

Just then Hinata walk closer to Naruto and grabbed his arm her hair shadowing her eyes as she began to speak. "I want you two to go away and leave me and my friend alone." Just as she said that she began to walk away pulling Naruto with her leaving the two girls flabbergasted.

"Sakura do you know what just happened cuz I sure as heck don't."

"I'm just as confused as you Ino." " _Who would ever want to be friends with that guy?"_ Sakura found herself just as confused as Ino.

As Hinata and Naruto continue walking Naruto couldn't help but say. "Hinata that was amazing what you did back there." He said with all honesty.

Just then Hinata realized she was still hanging on to his arm and quickly let go of it. "O-Oh that was well I- I was just trying to help out thi- this time so-" Hinata started getting extremely nervous, in all honesty she didn't know what came over, after hearing those two continuing to insult him she just had to do something to get them off his back that she completely forgot her nervousness.

"Well anyway thanks Hinata I really mean it." He said with a kind smile.

"Your welcome Naruto." See replied.

As they continued to talk Natsu Hyuga was watching from afar what transpired. "My goodness Lady Hinata stood up for not just herself but for someone else." She then saw the boy next to her and was immediately shocked to see who he was. She then began walking towards them.

"Lady Hinata I came to pick you up." She said stopping in front of them.

"Oh alright I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"Okay bye Hinata." He said as her and Natsu walked off.

As they headed home Natsu look at Hinata. "Lady Hinata tell me was that young boy your friend?"

"Y-Yes he is." She answered only to get a serious look from Natsu.

"Hinata whatever happens do not let your father or the rest of the clan know of you're friendship with him." This confused Hinata.

"Why"

"Just trust me Lady Hinata it's for your own good as well as his." _"If they knew it would be bad for Hinata especially if people from outside the clan knew."_ Natsu thought in horror of what would happen.

"Alright I won't tell anyone." Hinata said a little sad.

Back with Naruto he started walking back home, but once again his hearing was acting up again and he could hear all the insults the people around the area were giving him.

"So the rumors were true he did come back."

"I thought he was dead."

"I guess it's true what they say demons don't die so easily."

"Perhaps he the one who started the fire."

"I don't know but I wouldn't put it pass him."

"Either way he should have stayed gone. This village was much better without him."

Naruto frowned to himself and thought. _"I knew it these people haven't changed a_ _bit, what the hack did I ever do to them?!"_ He quickly calmed himself, _"Easy, Naruto. Remember why your really here once you become chunin and take the stationary exam you'll never have to deal with them again."_

Just then he heard familiar footsteps and turned around to see a 15 year old light-skinned boy, he had short unkempt, dark-colored hair, and black. He wore the standard attire of an Uchiha, a high-collard dark shirt with matching dark pants and had his forehead protector on his head.

"Crow!" Naruto said running up to him.

"Hey I'm not in Anbu right now so just call me Shisui." Shisui(age15) ruffling his hair. Shisui was one of the Anbu assigned to watch him when they found him in Twilight City he obviously kept this away from his fellow clansmen fearing what they might do if they knew.

"Oh okay so what bring you here, isn't your clan's compound further away from here?"

"Well I was sent to come and get you, your mother wants you home in time to see her off." He answered.

"A-Alright, ah mind if I ride on your back?" Naruto said with a nervous look.

Shisui can't help but laugh. "Hehhaha sure I guess it's okay." He turned around and got on one knee, this allowed Naruto to climb on his back. As they went through the village they started talking.

"Say Shisui do you know a kid named Sasuke? He has the same family name as you."

"Oh yeah Sasuke should be in the same class as you, well he's the younger brother of a close friend of mine and the youngish son of our clan's leader. Why do you ask?"

Naruto though back to the outdoor classes. "Well almost everyone in class was making a big deal about him, and he kind of look's like a show off you know."

"Well to put it simply Sasuke has allot to live up to considering he's been living in his older brother shadow for a while, as for the showing off? Sasuke has great Pride in our clan and he feels it's his duty to be the best in his generation." Shisui explained knowing just how dedicated Sasuke is to proving his worth to the clan and to his father.

"How big of a shadow dose his brother have?"

"Um would you believe me if I said that Itachi graduated from the academy his first year when he was 7, and not long after that made chunin at age 10?" He said with a (I'm so not kidding voice.)

"What! Are you-" Naruto looks at his facial expression. "You are serious, on his first year! W-Wait what rank is he now?"

"He's now in Anbu and he's 13 now." This shocked Naruto even more.

 _"How strong he must have been too have r_ _ose through the ranks like that and to be in anbu at age 13 he must be just like Inu."_ Naruto thought now completely shocked.

"I see your speechless but don't think too much on it. Back then they had a habit of graduating talented kids way early than they should so they probably won't be doing that anytime soon, too bad for Sasuke though."

"I guess so but just so you know today I answered a question that he got wrong." Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

"Thanks now I have something to tease him with." And with that they both started laughing as they continue on.

* * *

 **Uzumaki residence, Nighttime**

After Shisui drops Naruto off at home he headed home himself but not before Naruto asked him if he could teach him a ninjutsu which he replied "we'll see".

Naruto was having dinner with his mother and his Godfather it was pretty calm and quiet when Medea got both his and Jiraiya's attention. "Well I have to start getting ready to leave I'll be upstairs if you two need me." And with that she put her food away and went upstairs.

Naruto look down saddened about Medea leaving. Jiraiya noticed and decided to try and cheer him up. "Now don't be so glum is not like she's leaving for a long extended mission she's just heading back to your home in Twilight City by the way how ways your second day at the Academy have you made any friends yet."

Naruto thought back to his encounter with Shikamaru and choji during outdoor class also Shino who he met during lunch and more importantly Hinata and how she spoke up about being his friend. "I think so, hey Jiraiya how old were you when you graduated from the academy?"

"I graduated when I was 6 before they extended the learning process." Jiraiya answered.

"Wait what do you mean extended learning process?"

"Well back then after the Second Great War they decided to extend the age requirement of graduation and enrollment in an effort to put quality over quantity after seeing the tragic result of the reverse." Jiraiya said remembering his time in the second World War.

That left Naruto with another question. "Then what about Inu and that prodigy from the Uchiha Clan. I heard they graduated at age 7 the same age they enrolld in why were they aloud to skip ahead of everybody in their years?"

The Sage paused for a moment before speaking. "That a tough one to answer, to put it simply what's the point of teaching someone who's already capable of doing more? When someone shows skill far beyond the training the academy is used to they see no reason to keep them there."

"But doesn't it seem aggravating to have this one guy get handed something you had to spend 5 or 3 years to attain be handed to them in less than a year?" Naruto I asked envisioning sasuke being handed a headband before anyone else in their year even finished the first semester.

"I won't lie I would feel pretty ticked off if it happened." Jiraiya said seeing his point.

"Ticked of about what?" Medea said coming downstairs with her bag.

"Oh nothing just something about some possible prodigy in his class." Jiraiya said before looking at her bag. "So I see your ready to go Medea."

Medea looked at her son. "Sadly yes." Just then Naruto ran up and hugged her, she didn't hesitate to Crouch down and hugged him back.

"I'll miss you mom I love you."

"Oh I'll miss you more i love you too sweety be good for mommy okay."

"I promise I will." They eventually ended their hug with Medea telling him to go to bed, but not before giving him a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

As she headed out the door she look towards Jiraiya. "Jiraiya I'm trusting you keep Naruto safe not just from Minato's enemies but also from these misguided villagers."

Jiraiya gave her a serious look. "Don't worry I will Medea I promise."

She gave him a sweet smile in return. "Good because I'll be watching and if I find even one scratch on his little head by any your villagers I'll personally put a curse on them." And with that she left.

Jiraiya for his part knew just how serious those words were _. "She can be just as scary as Tsunade and Unohana_."

Upstairs with Naruto he was laying in bed while recalling his whole day, it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Just then he remembers Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and most importantly Hinata they actually talked to him usually kids his age only make fun of him or just ignored him. This wasn't what he expected or wanted.

 _"I'm just here to become a Station Chunin, I didn't come here to make friends with my classmates I-I have to remember that."_ He said in thought.

"If so then why did I feel so happy when they did that?" He whispered to himself not knowing the answer.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 4, we are nearing the end of the beginning the next story will be a time skip and it will be a very important chapter so stay tuned as Naruto's latest trip to twilight city leads to events that will shape his entire life and his motivations**

 **Please leave reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you the next Chapter. This Chapter is very important to the story and remember this is a X-overs FanFic not just a simple crossover so expect other animes. Anyways Thanks for the reviews as always please continue to support this story.**

 **P.S: Twilight CIty is based off Lego city undercover's map so I advise you to look it up on Google.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in this story and all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 5: Tragedy strike Twilight City a promise to a great man part 1

* * *

 **Twilight City, Cherry Tree Hills (5 years later)**

Its been four and half years since Naruto started attending the ninja academy, during those four years he's established himself as a pretty average student although that hasn't really helped his reputation some of the students accused him of cheating somehow where some just pass it off as nothing but dumb luck although Iruka and Unohana are very proud of his progress, Iruka often treated him to Raman as a reward for his hard work. Although reluctant he became close friends with Shikamaru Choji, and Shino especially with Hinata heck even started talking to Kiba. The third Hokage even introduced him to his grandson Konohamaru who began to see him as an older brother, Sakura still thought of him as a delinquent and kept saying that no one will ever be as good as Sasuke, her crush on him went so far that she broke off her friendship with Ino because of it he doesn't know the full details but she found out that they both liked him and now their rivals. He may not understand women that well but is one guy worth ending a friendship, on the upside he's not on complete bad terms with Ino anymore, he like visiting the yamanaka flower shop and saw Ino working there he became a Secret customer there not wanting people to know about his gardening Hobbies. Speaking of Sasuke he's still considered the top student in his class but over the years he's grown more distant from the class but that's no surprise there considering the Uchiha Clan was massacred during his second year at the Academy including Shisui. Naruto felt devastated after he heard the news losing one of his brother figures, the massacred happened when he was visiting his mother back in the city the details of who done it was not publicly known but it was believed that one of its own members was responsible leaving only Sasuke alive.

Right now it's late in November the Academy is closed for Thanksgiving break and the graduation exam is in January. So Naruto decided to spend his time off in his hometown and was now walking out the station and heading home. He was wearing a black T-shirt with an orange sleeveless hooded jacket over it, with black pants along with open-toe shoes his favorite goggles on his head and his blue Crescent Moon pendant around his neck. As he made his way to his neighborhood one of his neighbors notice him.

"Oh hey Naruto its nice to see you back in town." A middle-aged woman said.

"Its nice to see you too how Olette doing?" Naruto(age 12) greeted and asked.

"She doing well she went out with Hayner and Pence not to long ago, they shouldn't be too far away." Said the woman now identified as Olette's mother.

"Thanks I'll go look for them later have a nice day." Naruto said before continuing on to his house. It was a single family house Suburban( think of the Blue House that's close to the police station and the donut shop) considering his mother was very successful she was able to afford a nice house and with item Construction she was able put self modifications to it like reinforced walls and hidden rooms.

Once there he made it there he quickly went inside to be greeted by Medea who was sorting out her books. "Oh Naruto good to see you made it back safely could you be a dear and take these books upstairs to my reading study?"

"Sure mom no problem." He said the beginning to stack the books in his hands.

"By the way Marie is upstairs waiting for you." This almost made Naruto drop the books.

"I didn't think she be here this early."

Medea chuckled a bit before speaking. "I get a move on it's not polite to make a young lady wait."

Knowing how true that was he quickly made his way upstairs to enter the reading room, there he saw Marie her hair no longer in pigtails but now loose, she was wearing a white long sleeve ruffles blouse shirt a black skirt with red stockings and black shoes and had her orange Sun pendant on. She was also giving him a very stern lock. "Oh Marie fancy seeing you here so early." Naruto said trying to endure the look he was getting from her.

"Why the nervous look were you not expecting to see me today?" Marie(age 12) continue to look at him with her stern expression.

"No not at all I was actually planning to meet up with you later after I finished putting my stuff up." Naruto respond.

Marie sighs at his response. "Well it can't be helped I'll be downstairs when your ready to meet up with everyone." She said heading back downstairs but not before turning to give Naruto a friendly smile. "Oh and welcome back Naruto."

He smiled back. "Always glad to be back."

Once he was done helping Medea and put his stuff in his room he went downstairs to find Marie reading one of her favorite books. Medea was on the phone with somebody most likely one of her friends.

"Okay I'm all settled in, sorry for the wait."

"Its not like I'm in a hurry to go although Hayner might want an apology." Marie said closing her book.

"Hey mom I'm living now." Naruto told Medea.

Medea looks back at the two kids. "Alright but remember stay in Cherry Tree Hill's and Anburn District nowhere else passed the two bridges."

"Alright we will." He replied as he and Marie went out the door. As they left Medea got another call.

* * *

 **Jenny's Diner**

Jenny's is a popular spot in the Cherry tree district. Twilight City is a big place some would almost mistake it for an island if it weren't for the Three Bridges connecting the districts, the first two districts are Fort Meadows and Bluebells National Park it's mostly considered a Countryside being all you'll find out there is a farm and Akers of forest. The next two districts are across the Auburn Bridge that leads to Auburn and Cherry Tree Hills, its the least busiest in the city considering it's more residential and small businesses it's also close to the police station so it has the least amount of crime in the city which is why the most quiet part of it. And then there's the Big Island across the Heritage Bridge is the most busiest part of the city just send it they mostly call it the Uptown districts and the downtown districts and in the center of those districts is a Terrain of mountains and Forest. Overall Twilight city is a big place with lots to do and that's what Naruto like most about it.

As Naruto and Marie entered the diner they see tree pre-teens sitting at a table consisting of two males and one female the first boy was light skin with spiky blond hair combed upward, he's wearing baggy camouflage print pants and shoes, a short sleeveless gray vest, and a black muscle shirt. This was Hayner impulsive, determined and loyal friend who just spotted them coming in.

"Well look who finally decided show up really what kept you two?" Hayner(age 12) said irritated

"Sorry Hayner I just got back not that long ago." Naruto rubs the back of his head as he apologized.

"No need to apologize to Hayner we weren't waiting that long." The girl said. She has soft peach- colored skin, green eyes and brown hair that sticks out on the sides. Her clothing has a summer feel to it consisting of an yellow tank top, blue capri pants and blue sandals. This was Olette she has a bit of a tomboyish and happy-go-lucky attitude. "But anyway welcome home Naruto." Olette(age 11) smiled.

"Thanks Olette, by the way what are you looking at Pence?" Pence is a heavy-set boy with black hair wearing a headband to keep it upwards he was wearing one of his favorite red jerseys over a white shirt with khaki pants and white sneakers. He's a good humor computer wiz and he usually gets dragged around by Olette you can almost mistake them for siblings, he was currently typing on his laptop.

"I'm just looking up this new computer game that just came out last week oh and its good to see you Naruto." Pence(age 11) said as he continued typing.

Marie looked around for a moment before turning back to the group. "Has Kilik made it here yet?"

"He went to use the bathroom, he showed up not that long before you guys did." Olette informed her.

Just then Kilik Rung came out the diners restroom, he was a dark skin boy with dark eyes and black hair wearing a red cab and Square rimmed glasses. Outfit consisted of a white short sleeve shirt and grey pants and sweat bands on each of his arms and white sneakers. Kilik was always the most calm and Collective of their little group almost like a leader and is a good kickboxer him, Naruto and Hayner have often sparred at the gym, Kilik and Naruto won most of them.

"Hey Naruto, Marie I was wondering when y'all get here." Kilik(age 12) said greeting the two.

"Well we just got here by the way have you guys ordered anything yet?" Naruto asked.

"No we we're all waiting for you and Marie to show up, Olette had to stop Pence here from calling the waitress over twice." Hayner said well Pence felt a bit embarrassed.

"Well let's not wait anymore and start ordering." Naruto proclaimed.

"I can get behind that, say we're ready to order now." Olette said calling the waitress.

They all decided to have the Jenny's special which was a burger with fries and milkshakes. As they were eating Pence decided to start a conversation. "So Naruto how long are you back for this time."

Naruto thinks for a moment. "Well it's the 21st of November and the academy starts back in the 2nd of December so I'll be back for 10 days."

"10 days well that enough time to kick back and relax." Hayner said.

"Or too practice more on the justu you need to learn to pass and for us to finish our Thanksgiving break homework." Marie said deflating Hayner's cheery mood.

"Did you have to remind me Olga, aren't we supposed to enjoy Thanksgiving holidays?"

"And we did and now it's time we focused on finishing this homework so we can get this out of the way then you can enjoy what's left of Thanksgiving break." Marie said getting her point across.

"Can anyone back me up here?" Hayner look towards the others for support.

"I'm with her on this one." Olette said agreeing with Marie.

"Sorry Hayner I kind of want to get this out of the way too." said Pence.

"And you two?" Hayner said hoping they have an alternative.

Naruto and Kilik looked across the table at each other thinking of what to do until Kilik came up with something. "Say Naruto you don't just have to study up on those jutsus when you get home right."

Naruto caught on to what Kilik was saying. "Yeah I can go and practice them near the radio tower but I wouldn't mind having an audience." He said hoping the other will catch on.

Luckily Hayner did. "Yeah I'm sure we wouldn't mind observing your progress even help you with any mistakes we fine right guys?"

Marie and Olette both sighed knowing wear this is going. "Alright we help Naruto with his practice and then we finish up our homework assignments got it boys." Marie said getting a yes ma'am from the three.

* * *

 **Radio tower**

After they finish eating they quickly paid the waitress and headed to the radio tower which was on a short Hill perfect for practicing in private.

"Okay let's start with the transformation technique try turning into one of us." Marie instructed

Naruto did the hand sign and charged up his chakra. "Transform." And in a puff of smoke there stood Marie in the exact clothes she was wearing giving her usual stern look.

This got Hayner and Pence laughing. "Nice job Naruto you even got her usual look down. I give you an A+." Hayner said still laughing.

"Oh haha very funny change back Naruto before I decide blast Hayner and Pence of this hill." Marie said causing the two boys to stop laughing.

Naruto changed back and prepare for the next jutsu. "Okay next is the substitution technique." Kilik explained as he pulled an old tire up from the side. "Try to substitute yourself for this tire next to me."

Naruto did the necessary hand signs then in a puff of smoke stood the old tire and Naruto appeared next to Kilik.

"Right on man you got this jutsu down completely." Kilik said high-fiving Naruto.

"And now for the last one the Clone Jutsu." Olette said with everyone now growing worried.

"Alright Naruto all you have to do is make at least 3 intangible clone of yourself." Olette instructed him.

Naruto did the necessary hand signs for the Clone Jutsu and put all his focus into it, and in a puff of smoke there stood one intangible clone.

Naruto sighed before looking back at the others. "Sorry guy I can only make one intangible clone anytime I try to make more they all look half dead." He said dispelling the Clone.

"The test says you have to make at least 2 to 4 clones." Marie said reminding him of what the instructors expect.

"He's able to do the transformation and substitution technique with no trouble at all, that's two out of the three Jutsu. Shouldn't that count for a passing grade?" Hayner said bringing up a good point.

"As much as I like to agree, they won't except anything less." Kilik explained.

"Well he has to do something, the graduation exam is in January, that's literally a month-and-a-half away. And he's been having trouble with this since August and he's only able to make one perfect clone." Pence voiced his concerns.

"Wait, I think I might have a solution to the problem." Naruto said gaining everyone's attention.

"Well what you waiting for show it to us." Marie said.

Naruto made a different hand sign and then two clones of him appeared. Before anyone could ask they both motion towards the ground beneath them, when they looked down they saw that both the Clones had Shadows.

"What the heck, they both have Shadows. I thought intangible clones didn't have any." Hayner said in shock.

Kilik thought of something for a moment and picked up a rock and threw it at one of the Clones, to everyone's surprise the Clone caught it. "There not illusions there actual solid clones." Kilik said confirming his thoughts.

"That's right. Say hello to Shadow clone Jutsu." Said Naruto dispelling both clones.

"And goodbye to any chance of failure." Hayner said in excitement.

"But wait, will they even accept it?" Pence said trying to make sure that it's a foolproof idea.

"Are you kidding? Naruto knows the two qualifying jutsus and the Advanced version of the last one, who wouldn't give him a passing grade?" Olette said.

"Speaking of the advanced version how did you learn it? Cuz last I check its a jounin Jutsu." Marie couldn't help but Wonder.

"The pervy Sage showed it to me after he saw how bad I was doing at the Clone Jutsu." Naruto explained.

Marie was a bit irritated when he said that. "As much as I dislike that old pervert it's nice to see he was able to help you out with this problem."

"Now that we got that out of the way, Naruto can you show us any cool jutsus that you learn besides the shadow clone technique?" Pence asked.

"Well I have at least one or two I can show you all right now." Just as Naruto was about to demonstrate Olette intervened.

"Hey I thought we agreed to finish our assignments after we helped Naruto with his training."

"Oh yeah we did agree didn't we, _Actually I was hoping they would have forgotten_ _about that._ " Hayner sweat dropped.

"Anyway we shou-. Hey look up there someone's on top of the radio tower." Naruto said looking up.

As everyone did they saw a girl around their age, she had short purple hair and red eyes and was wearing strange ninja gear. On the front and back you can see purple lily pattern that look to be made of leather and on the side were chain Mills, she had arm and leg guards that look to be made of bronze and on her thighs were two kodachi. She also had a silver breastplate to cover her developing breast and on the back you could see a black hood.

"I don't know who she is but she's hot." Hayner said looking at her clothes with the other guys thinking the same thing.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." Marie said noticing Naruto looking at that girl's clothes as well.

Naruto for his part focusing on the girl more so to hear what she was saying because he can hear her whispering to someone, maybe on an earpiece. As he got older his hearing capabilities became more active, at the beginning it only came and gone but now it's almost always on. There were pain and agitation at times but he managed to work through them, on the upside he now has good reflexes and is able to over hear conversations and right now he can hear this girl talking to someone.

"Master Ryu, I scouted out the city and I found my objective they're right where the client said they would be. What should I do for now?" She said in her earpiece.

"Keep tabs on them and don't let em out of your sight for too long, I'll remain here in the Uptown and downtown districts. Let me know of any new developments Ayane." The Voice on the earpiece ordered.

 _"Did I just hear the voice from the earpiece that's a first."_ Naruto thought. Just then the girl looked down and saw the group looking at her and quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Wow she just disappeared just like that!" Pence said in shock how fast she moved

"Who was that girl? _W_ _as she watching us the whole time?_ " Kilik said wondering

"Say Naruto do you know what technique that was?" Marie asked getting Naruto's attention.

"If I were to guess that would be the body flicker technique, other than that I have no idea what we just saw."

"Okay that was quite the little distraction. Now that it's over how about we head back before someone else pops up from nowhere." Olette advised wanting to leave.

"I agree I'm getting a bad feeling all of a sudden." Kilik said feeling uneasy.

"You and me both." Naruto agreed as they all started leaving.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

After they left the radio tower the group of friends went their separate ways Kilik and Hayner houses were near an open basketball court, while Olette and Pence houses were close to the train station. Marie decided to call her Butler at Naruto's house to come pick her up.

As the two went inside Medea who was sitting in the living room watching Family Feud greeted them back. "Welcome back Naruto, Marie."

Marie greeted her back. "Good evening Miss Medea, my I use your phone to call someone to pick me up?"

"Actually Marie your mother called, she wants you to stay here tonight." Medea informed her.

"What? why does she want me to stay here?" Marie asked confused.

"Something come up back at the Manor, and until it's settled she wants you to stay here for the time being." Medea explained.

"Aright, but I don't have a change of clothes."

"Don't worry, Myucels already here with your suitcase. She's in the kitchen making tea." She informed.

Right on cue a light skin girl with light brown hair purple eyes wearing a maid outfit came out carrying tea. Myucel is a half elf originally form the vale nations of Aselia, 4 years ago Marie's parents were doing business in Aselia when they found a tired Myucel in one of its capital cities, she and a friend of hers ran away from a bunch of slave Traders who are hoping to sell her. Marisbury couldn't let such a young girl be thrown into slavery so when the slavers came to get Myucel and her friend, Maris paid them to leave them both in his custody. From then on Myucel was eternally grateful to the Animusphere family and decided to become their maid, they told her she didn't have to do this but she insisted. When Naruto and Marie meet her they took a liking to her fast Myucel became like a sister to Marie and Naruto hearing about her past shared his with her and they became good friends because of it.

"Lady Olga, Master Naruto welcome home would any of you want some tea?" Myucel(age 11) offered.

"Myucel how many times do I have to ask you not to call me Master? We're friends, you shouldn't be so formal with me." Naruto told the half elf.

"But I like calling you master, if I was not serving The Animusphere family I gladly serve you."

For a second there Naruto Invasion having Myucel as his maid and the second after that his face lit up like a red Christmas tree light. "Now what's with that massive blush you got there Naruto?" Marie asked giving him a stern look.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all. Anyway sure I would like some tea Myucel."

"What about you lady Olga?" Myucel looked at Marie.

"I prefer coffee over tea, but considering how late it is sure, and Myucel I've told you to call me Marie when we're not in public."

As Naruto and Marie took a sip of tea they were pulled back by the flavor. "Myucel this tea is fantastic, what new recipe are you using?" Asked Marie.

"It's white tea, I say the variety of camellia used in this was Saemidori, and it's merge with a Athelas and Niphredil plants both originated from Aselia." Naruto said tasting the tea further. "You must have gotten this from Brooke's Garden." After he finish explaining he felt all eyes on him.

"That's exactly right. How did you know master?" Myusel asked in amazement.

"I know you like gardening but that was simply astonishing." Medea said shocked but also amazed.

"I don't know I just took a guess and I also saw those plants in Brooke's Garden last time I was here." Naruto said just as surprised at the others, all he did was smelled the aroma and taste it then suddenly he recognized what was in it.

"Well that was a very thorough and accurate guess. Next time the city has a county fair you should sign up to be a judge." Marie joked making everyone in the room laugh.

After dinner everyone headed upstairs to go to bed, Medea had a spare room for Marie anytime she stayed over and that was the room she and Myucel we're staying in. Naruto was right now taking a bath in the hallway bathroom as he was relaxing his mind wandered to what happened today when he saw that girl on the radio tower. _"She said something about finding her objective right where someone told her they would be. She must have been talking_ _about us, and that person she was talking to, he must have been the one in charge considering he was giving out the orders and by the looks of it he staying across the bridge somewhere in the Uptown and downtown districts."_ But there were two even bigger question on his mind. "Who was she order to keep tabs on and why? She might not be an enemy, she had able opportunity to attack us while we were focusing on my training. She called the person on the other line Ryu and he called her Ayane. _I don't know any girl that goes by that name back in the elemental Nations, but could the Ryu she was taking about be Ryu Hayabusa?_ "

Just then the bathroom door opened and Marie came in wearing a towel and close the door behind her. "AH Marie wh-What are you do-doing you know I was taking a bath in here!" Naruto said in panic before turning his head around.

"I was planning on taking a bath too and I didn't want to wait for you to come out so I decide to share one with you." Marie said removing her towel as she entered the large designed Square tub with Naruto, just when he turned around he saw a glimpse of Marie's naked body and quickly turned back around.

"Marie we're completely exposed to each other doesn't that bother you a bit?"

"We took baths together when we were younger so we both seen each other naked before." Marie began to wash herself.

"That Was back when we were 6 or 5 your body has changed since then." Naruto turn back around but still didn't face Marie and this agitated her a bit.

"Really what about my body that's changed so much Naruto? Come on tall me." She said moving closer to him to make him look at her.

"Well your c-chest has developed and your thighs are p-perfectly curved and- and oh God this is too embarrassing you're beginning to have a nice matured body." Naruto said completely embarrassed seeing Marie's exposed body.

Marie smiled. "I guest that's a good enough answer so let's finish washing and head to bed."

"Agreed." Naruto said as they continued their bath.

Once they finished they both went to their separate rooms to change into sleeping clothes. In Naruto's room he wore his standard pajamas and was laying down in bed trying to doze off. Just then his hearing picked up on someone outside he got up and head towards the window and took a peek outside there he saw the girl who was on top of the radio tower earlier today. She was surveying his house from on top of his neighbor's house, she was talking to the earpiece again.

"Ryu I'm done surveying the house Marie just turned in I'm ready for my next objective." Ayane(age 12) said to her coms

"Negative you've done enough tonight return to Herbert Hotel and rest up for tomorrow." Said Ryu(age 19) on the other line.

"Yes sir." Said Ayane when she quickly noticed Naruto looking at her and quickly started running.

Naruto wasted no time opening his window and jumping to the next house to try and catch her, ayane made a quick jump towards the blue and yellow apartment building landing on the fire escape and heading up towards the roof. Naruto followed her trial and made it up to the roof where the pool was and quickly went up the stairs to reach the other half of the roof where the patio was and quickly tackle her to the ground.

"Let go of me!" Ayane sad trying to get free from his grip.

"Not until you answer my questions. Why are you here, and why are you spying on Marie?" He demanded.

"Like hell I'm telling you, however." She quickly broken of his grip and used her legs to throw him over her, before he can get up she landed on him and held his hands down. "How were you able to detect me, not just right now but from earlier?" Ayane questioned him not loosening her grip on him.

Naruto struggle to get out of it until he paused and quickly smirked. "What can I say Ayane, I have a hearing of an elf. Speaking of which." A flash of green light from behind them caught Ayane's attention when she looked back to see Myucel wearing pink pajamas chanting a spell. This gave Naruto the time he needed to push her off him and towards Myucel who had a glowing green fist. "Drain Ponch!" Myucel cried as she struck Ayane which sent her crashing towards Naruto, when they landed Naruto felt his lips against someone else's his hands on someone's lower back once he opened his eyes find Ayane on top of him her leg between his thighs and his lips on hers.

When they both came back to their senses they quickly got up and distance themselves Ayane for her part was blushing with an angry look "You kissed me!" She said in anger and embarrassment.

"That was an accident, I swear!? Asks Myucel she can vouch for me right,...ah Myucel?"

Myucel was just staring at them before falling on her knees quickly tearing up. "Master how could you?!" She started crying. _"I always thought it would have been me or Marie you would have kissed first."_

This was not a helping the situation he was in as Ayane kept glaring at him. "I may not be permitted to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you for doing that!" With that said, she pulled out her kodachis and ran at Naruto prepared to unleash her wrath upon him.

 _"Oh crap she's coming for blood!"_ He quickly started dodging her slash attacks and jumped over her to reach Myucel. "Ah Myucel I know you're probably mad at me or something, but I COULD REALLY USE YOUR HELP HERE!"

She finally snapped out of it to see the situation Naruto was in and quickly gave him a metal bo staff she bought to aid him. Once he had it he ran back into the fight, they both appear to be evenly matched which confused Ayane.

 _"What's going on he's able to match me blow for blow. From what I observed from him earlier he's not even a license Ninja yet_." Just then she remembered the attack she received from Myucel a moment ago. _"That elf's attack must have weakened me, I shouldn't have let that guy distract me. Wait a second he called me by my name."_

As they reach the stalemate Naruto quickly backed up and did a few hand signs. "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" A small barrage of compressed air came out of his mouth and aimed at Ayane who jumped back and braced herself for the attack, when it hit the cloud of dust and wind block the duo's field of vision.

"Did you get her?" Myucel asked Naruto.

"I don't know let's wait and see."

As the dust settled Ayane was gone. "She gone but how?" Myucel said in shock.

Naruto thought of it for a moment until it hit him. "Come on Myucel she escaping across the next building!" He said running and jumping to a larger apartment building witch had a tennis court as he landed he saw Ayane on the other side throwing something at him and then escaping on a grappling line leading down.

Before he could pursue her he saw what she threw at his feet. It was a kunai with a purple iris flower attached to it. Knowing what this could mean he quickly turned around. "Myucel get down!" Naruto said grabbing Myucel before a purple explosion went off.

 **BOOOOM**

As the explosion settled Naruto and Myucel were pushed back to the lower part of the apartment buildings roof and into the pool, as they came out Naruto was still holding Myucel as the catch their breath.

"Myucel are you okay?"

"Yes master I'm fine." She said with a nervous blush on her face.

"Is something the matter?" Then he look at the position they were in and that the water made her clothes see through.

He quickly let go. "I'm so sorry Myucel! That was not intended, I swear!"

"It's all right master I know your intention was to save me." Myucel said with a blushing smile before turning her attention back to the other rooftop. "But what about the girl?"

"She gone." Naruto said completely losing her trail.

* * *

Back at the house they entered drew Naruto's open window, he gave Myucel one of his t-shirts and when she asked him to go out into the hallway so she can change, he obliged.

"Myucel are you done changing yet? Myucel?" Naruto open the door to find her fast asleep on his bed. _"Guest that fight tired her out more than it did me."_ He tucked her in and then changed into another pair of sleeping clothes and went downstairs to think.

As he was sitting on the couch he made one shadow clone and began to brainstorm. "Okay so what do we know about our little stalker?" He asked his clone.

"That she has very kissable lips." The clone joked.

"I am being serious here."

"Yeah I know, but from what I gathered she is very well trained not just in hand to hand combat but in escape artistry."

"Correct if we hadn't caught her off guard with Myucel's drain punch the match what have been one-sided." The original said. "Also those kunai's of hers. Those weren't ordinary ones, they were custom made."

"I'm surprised it didn't do a lot more damage to roof. I mean the best it did was draw you and Myucel back a bit." The clone said out loud.

"I don't think it was meant to harm us remember she said she wasn't permitted to kill us, so it's safe to say that she can control the blast radius and the force of it. So it might be a type of chakra flow." Naruto said remembering the events of the fight. "Well whoever Ayane is it's clear she was keeping tabs on Marie but the the question still remains why?"

"Why don't we go ask her tomorrow, after all we overheard her conversation with her boss she staying at Herbert Hotel." The clone suggested.

"Not a bad idea but will need to prepare if we get into another fight with her." The original said before something came to mind. "But it might have something to do with why Miss Janet asked for Marie to stay here tonight."

"Maybe but we can worry about that tomorrow we should get some rest." The clone said dispelling himself.

"Your right best to worry about it in the morning." Naruto said grabbing a blanket and falling asleep on the couch. _"But either way something's going on in_ _Twilight City and it's not looking good."_

 **Chapter End**

* * *

 **Oh how right he is. But anyway here's chapter 5 I was thinking about making this a full chapter but decided to make this a two-part. Your probably wondering why I chose the map of Lego City Undercover well it's because is one of my favorite Lego games in the map was so huge it could literally be used as a city map that and its given me some ideas. I also introduce some of the residents of Twilight City and all introduced more in the next chapter**

 **The next chapter you will see the mission that ayane and Ryu have been assigned to and how it coincides with Naruto's worrys. If you have any questions feel free to ask me in the reviews or in personal messages**

 **Please leave reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello warhawk talons bringing you Chapter 6 please continue to support the story**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story and all source of material is owned by its respective companies**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 6: Tragedy strike Twilight City a promise to a great man part 2

* * *

 **Twilight CIty, Cherry Tree Hills**

The next morning after the events of last night Naruto woke up and started fixing himself some breakfast just as he was done making pancakes Medea walked downstairs in her night robe, she was surprised to find Naruto down here so early.

"Oh Naruto I didn't think you be up so early you usually sleep in on Wednesdays."

"I woke up early so I decided to make myself some breakfast. Do you want some pancakes mother?" Naruto offered.

"Sure I would like some." Medea took a seat at the table as Naruto laid a plate of pancakes for her. As she was eating she was reminded of something. "By the way Marisbury called he wants to see you and Marie at their house when your both up."

"Does he need me for something?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. By the way do you mind telling me what happened last night?" Medea asked Naruto out of the blue.

Naruto felt a chill run down the spine. "Ah what do you mean what happened last night?"

"Oh nothing just last night a mysterious explosion almost woke up the entire neighborhood it woke me up. And I heard two people come a through the window last night."

Naruto was flabbergasted. "How did you-"

"These ears aren't just for show they work just as well as yours." Medea then showed a playful smirk. "That and when I went into your room this morning I found Myucel sleeping soundly on your bed, by the way wake her up before Marie wakes up and see her there."

"MYUCEL WHAT ARE DOING SLEEPING IN HERE!?"

Medea spoke to soon. "Well too late for that now."

A minute later Marie came down wearing a gray nightgown while dragging Myucel who is still wearing his T-shirt down with her.

"Explanation now. Did you and Myucel di- did something last night!?" Marie said a frantic blush on her face.

"Well Naruto we're waiting." Medea said not hiding the fact that she finds all this very amusing.

With his back against the wall he had no choice but to tell the two of what happened last night (leaving out the part about the kiss). "And that's what happened."

"At least that explains Myucel's change of clothes." Marie said somewhat relieved.

"But you took a big risk going out after that girl, who knows what could've happened if Myucel wasn't with you." Medea began to lecture him

"She was spying on our house I needed to know why, also me and Myucel were winning when she decided to escape." Naruto tried to explain.

"Even so you still should consider how to handle a situation, remember you're still not officially a ninja until after you graduate from the academy." Medea countered causing Naruto to become a bit depressed. "However considering you and Myucel held your own out there and given the circumstances you did good." Medea said with a smile.

"Geez thanks mom." said Naruto grateful to hear that.

"But anyway shouldn't you and Marie be getting ready to leave." She said reminding Naruto what she told him earlier.

"Oh right I'll get ready right now." Naruto said going upstairs.

"Leave? Leave for where exactly?" Marie ask confused.

"Your father called he wants to see you and Naruto at the manner."

"Oh okay just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready." Marie said before heading upstairs.

"Is there anything you would like me to do Ms Medea?" Myucel said.

"First go upstairs and change, then you can help me with grocery shopping. Thanksgiving is tomorrow I need to start cooking." Medea instructed her.

"Yes ma'am I'll get ready right away." Myucel bowed before heading upstairs.

As Medea relaxed she couldn't help but think about what her son said. ( _"I think I'll make a quick call to Janet just to see what's going on.")_ And with that she had upstairs to make a phone call and get changed.

* * *

 **Herbert Hotel**

Ayane just finished putting on casual clothes a black shirt with a purple butterfly in a center and a black skirt with purple stripe at the end she had on long socks with black shoes, on her head was her usual headband.

Just then she got a call on her cell phone. "Yes Ayane here."

"It's me." Ryu said on the other line.

"Master Ryu good morning." Ayane greeted.

"Morning Ayane any trouble last night?"

"Nothing everything's fine." Ayane replied.

"Really, cuz I'm in Festival square right now and I'm overhearing a nurse talking about how she heard fighting and an explosion on top of her apartment building, a building not so far away from the house you said Marie was staying at." Ryu said waiting for an explanation.

"Well I- you see I kinda ran into a little problem while I was leaving." Ayane said knowing she was busted.

"And that problem was?"

"It was one of her friends even though I was quiet he spotted me staking out his house, not just that but earlier when I was keeping tabs on her at the radio tower the same guy spotted me. But the strangest part was this when he confronted me he called me out by name." Ayane explained what happened yesterday.

"That's peculiar how would he know your name, who's friend was she staying with?"

"The blonde one the one that's in the Ninja Academy." Ayane said.

Ryu was surprised to hear that. "That must have been Naruto Uzumaki he's the adopted child of Medea who's a friend of Marisbury's wife Janet." Ryu said recalling the information he was given.

"Are you sure Maris didn't give out information about us to his wife and daughter?" She asked revealing it was Marisbury who was their client.

"I'm sure he didn't he said that he wanted to keep his wife and daughter out of this crisis if he could." Ryu reassured her. "All I can say is that he must be very perceptive, when he faced you how good was he?"

"I hate to say it but he wasn't half bad, even though he's an amateur there's no doubt he'll pass the konoha genin exam." Ayane said sounding somewhat impressed.

Ryu hearing her tone began to ask. "Is it my imagination or did you just sound impressed, first time I seen you taking an interest in someone else's strength other than yours." Ryu said in a teasing voice.

Ayane thank God that she was talking to Ryu on the phone or he would have saw the blush on her face. "That's not what I was implying!"

"Relaxes I was just teasing a bit anyway continue your progress if any suspicious characters comes near Marie act accordingly." Ryu instructed.

"And if Blondie with her?"

Ryu thought for a moment. "I'll talk to Marisbury about him. But he may be a valuable Ally if things get messy."

"But I'm a chunin and he's not even genin yet I I should be more than capable of handling this on my own." Ayane complained.

"you just got promoted to chunin not that long so don't be so sure you can handle it on your own. Anyway I need to get going bye." Ryu told her.

"Yes sir bye." Ayane hung up and went out to continue her mission.

* * *

 **Animusphere estate**

Marie's house was at the end of a short Hill that was mostly occupied by the wealthy people of Twilight City it was literally on the borderline between Cherry Tree Hill and Auburn District. (Think of the big house with the helicopter landing pad on it it's orange.)

As Naruto and Marie walk through the front gate they noticed a large blue reptilian figure with brown pants a black cloak which he had the hood down. He was tending to the garden until he heard someone call out to him.

"Hey Brooke how's it going?" Naruto greeted

"Good morning Naruto, Marie I'm doing fine, how are you both?" The Reptilian man replied.

"I'm doing great. I see the garden is doing nice as always." Marie took a quick look at the flowers

This here is Brooke Darwin the friend that Myucel escaped with back in Aselia. At first glance he would look intimidating and ferocious but on the contrary he's kind and gentle, when the Animusphere family took him in he became their gardener it added more life to the estate and as a bonus it worn off any salesman.

"Thank you for compliment Lady Olga." After their conversation they went inside where they were quickly greeted by Janet and Marisbury, he was at a well built middle aged man somewhere in his mid-thirties he had well combed Brown hair with a bill white on the each side and orange hazel eyes same as Marie, he was wearing his usual red business suit with the symbol of chaldea stitched on the left side of the suit. Janet was wearing a spring purple dress with a white small jacket.

"Hello mother, father good morning." Marie greeted her parents.

"Hey Mis Janet, Mr Maris nice day were having." Naruto greeting them himself.

"Morning kids" Janet greeted them.

"Good morning Marie, Naruto my boy it's nice to see you. How are your studies in konoha going?" Marisbury greeted and asked.

"It's going great in fact by January I should be a qualified Ninja." He answered.

"Good to hear." Said Maris.

"So Mr Maris my mom said you wanted to speak with us when we got here."

Maris looked at the two. "Yes indeed I want you two to head off to Apollo Island to help the head of Chaldeas Tech division testout a new invention that she made."

Apollo Island was an island off the coast of Twilight cities Downtown districts, it's where Chaldea is located considering its such a large Island they can carry out their research in peace. Originally they were going to make a space station out of it but the Animusphere family decided to buy the island and ever since then it's been their property.

"What's the invention that she wants us to test?" Marie asked.

"You'll have to ask Davi that when you get there, but anyway Naruto I need to speak with you in my office about something." Maris said as he motioned for Naruto's follow him.

As Naruto left with Marisbury Marie look at her mother. "What do you think father wants to talk with Naruto about?"

"I don't know perhaps he's giving him permission to court you when you become of age." Janet teased her daughter which caused Marie to blush.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh Marie I was just having a little fun, but anyway sit down have some coffee I'm sure you too will leave when they're done talking." She advised her daughter before looking back at the office _"But Maris what are you about to tell Naruto does this have anything to do with what happened to the shipment in New York?"_

Once they entered the office they both took a seat. "So mr. Maris what do you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Just a few things but the important one is I need you to stay close with Marie today. Also while you are on Apollo Island I want you to get something." Marisbury said with a serious voice.

This confused Naruto. "I could do the first one but what exactly do you want me to find and do you want me to bring it back to you?"

"No I want you to take it with you when you leave but make sure no one knows that you have it. Its in a secret room in chaldea that's hidden from the normal eyes of anyone you'll recognize it by a glowing light symbol shaped like a heart." Maris explained.

"Wait what do you mean hidden from the normal eyes of anyone?"

"It's because it'll appear invisible to normal sight. So no one well even see it which makes it impossible to find."

"Then how do you expect me to find it if it's impossible to see it?" Naruto was really confused if no one in chaldea couldn't see it how could he.

"That's another thing I want to show you I want you to look at that wall and tell me if you see anything weird about it." Maris said pointing to a wall.

Naruto looked at the wall but didn't see anything weird about that before turning back. "I don't see anything is there some kind of secret compartment if there is it's well hidden."

"Look at it again but this time I want you to focus like you did when you were 10 years old remember. When you were reading one of my books you said that you saw some underwriting and you said the environment seemed a bit darkened almost like you could see colors, I want you to do that again but this time on the wall." He instructed him to look at the wall again this time he focused really hard remaining focused on what he supposed to see then suddenly the environment around him grew dark and shady and he saw a symbol on the wall.

"Whoa what was that?" Naruto ask completely shocked as his vision went back to normal.

"That has many names. Some call it the insight, some call it the Sixth Sense, or some might even call it The Awakening of the Mind either way it's a rare Vision that anyone is capable of doing when they train their senses and mind to a great degree." He explained.

"So I should be able to find the room with this vision?"

"Yes remember it's a symbol of a heart, once you're inside you'll find a chest I want you to take what's in there." Maris reminded him.

"Okay I'll do what you ask. But is there something going on?" Naruto began to worry.

Maris looked conflicted. "I can't say for now but just know that whatever happens keep my daughter and what you find in there safe can you promise me that?"

"Yes sir with my life I promise."

This caused Maris to smile. "Thank you Naruto I know without a doubt that you'll never let me down. Now you best hurry the driver is waiting to take you and Marie to chaldea."

As Naruto got up to leave he was stopped again by Marie. "Oh Naruto I almost forgot I give you the okay to go for Marie." This in turn caused Naruto to blush before saying his goodbyes and leaving.

As he left Marisbury quickly looked at his window. "Come on out Ryu I know you're there."

Ryu Hayabusa in his blue shozoku attire came in. "That was very impressive what he did there."

"Which one his conviction to keep the promise he made me, or how he activated the Eagle Vision with little difficult?" Maris asked.

"Both." Ryu answered. "While everybody is capable of unlocking the vision there are few who can access it easily than others."

"Anyway hows your investigation going, did you find out if the person who stole those plans are here?" Marisbury asked.

Back in New York 5 months ago a shipment of classified plans and cargo that were to be transferred to the New York branch of Animus Enterprise for research was stolen. The authorities manage to find no leads on the thieves responsible and considering what was stolen it caused Maris to to be on edge and feared that they might come to Twilight City, which led him to call an old acquaintance of his Joe Hayabusa who replied by sending his son Ryu and the young ayane here.

"I found a few leads, most notably what I found at TC General. They found a guy in critical condition in an area of Pagoda," Ryu handed him a picture. "Here's the picture of the state he's in, but sadly he didn't make it."

Maris looked at the photo and immediately gasp at what he saw. "I see they wasted no time in testing that weapon but to use it on a random citizen, you said they found him in Pagoda does this mean that Chuang's Triads might be the culprit?"

"I thought that at first when I snuck into the hospital I examine the body and victims clothing evidence says that he was moved to that area." Ryu explained remembering the area of where they found the victim. "And the location where they found was near the Grand Canal and we both know where that leads to."

"Fresco." Maris said knowing all too well who 'owns' that territory. "I wouldn't be surprised if that family was involved."

"It could be the Triads, the mafia or it could be 'The Court' trying to put the blame on either of them, either way that's where I'm heading next." Ryu said as you head towards the window before turning back to Maris. "Before I go I need to know, that surprise board meeting is there no way I can talk you out of attending it?"

Maris began to pack his briefcase wit important documents. "My money-grubbing board of directors are plotting a hostile takeover of animus Enterprise, if I don't attend they might succeed." Maris began to feel very agitated. "No doubt they'll pick that two-faced Lev Flauros as the new CEO especially since he failed to take control of Chaldea on Apollo Island."

"And Janet what about your wife? No doubt she suspect something is going on."

"No doubt she does and she'll probably question me about it, but she'll most likely be with Medea today and I called an old friend of mine to watch they're back." Maris then look down and sighed. "I wish it didn't have to come to this but I want to handle this without worrying my wife and daughter. Marie is too young and Janet married into my family if anything else I can at least make sure that they don't get caught in the crossfire."

Ryu understood his reasons but he couldn't help but feel on edge. "If it turns out that they are involved, I'll have to let my Village know."

"The court has been silent for a while, but it was only a matter of time before they started acting again. If that's the case I'll need to get something first before I head to the meeting, we can't let them have a head start."

"Well anyway be careful I'll leave a Shadow clone to keep tabs on you we shouldn't take any chances." With that being said he left to continue his investigation. ( _"especially with them.")_

* * *

 **Pagoda, near the Grand Canal**

As Ryu made his way to the crime scene near Pagoda he saw some Triads having a discussion quickly hiding he begin to listen in on their conversation.

"So what's the situation with the boss?"

"Chan Chuang is not pleased, he doesn't like it when people litter on his territory." A man who is clearly a general explained.

"If those Mafia bastards think they can pin something on us then they got another thing coming." One Triad member said obviously upset. "I say we go to Fresco and remind those guys to stay on their side."

"We wait for Chan Jian to give the word so until then we stand down, besides there's no evidence leaking this to us." The General reminded them. "So all we have to do is lay low go about business as usual and this will all blow over, once that's settled then we 'remind them'."

 _("At least now I know that_ _it wasn't the dark blood Triads, and by the looks of it Chuang isn't taking it well.")_ Ryu said as he went into the Grand Canal, as he started exploring it he activated Eagle Vision. "Now let's see if they left a trail somewhere." Just then he found a wallet on the ground that had blood over it, he picked it up and started searching its contents and found a driver's license. (" _This face matches the description of the victim, his name is John Mello his addressed is in Fre_ _sco. It must have fell out of his pocket when the killer was dropping his body off.")_

* * *

 **Fresco**

As he continued through the Grand Canal he reached the exit I found himself in the Fresco District. He made his way to the rooftops. ( _"John Mello works at the BTS Warehouses in the Fresco_ _docks I should start there._ ") Once he made it to the location he opened one of the warehouse storages he found just what he was looking for the real crime scene.

"No doubt about it this is where the victim died." Ryu said as he saw a Scorch mark on the wall with the silhouette of a man. "This is where John Mello die the autopsy report said that he suffered extreme blood force trauma and first degree burns but the cause of death was the force he was hit with." Ryu then walked in the direction where the blast came from he then activated his vision again and found foot impressions. "The foot Impressions on the floor suggest that the killer was using using a heavy weapon perhaps a cannon and when fired it puts pressure on the Gunner who left these impressions." He then walked over to some tire tracks and analyzed them. "Someone left here in a hurry, by the size of the tires it was a large truck."

Once he got all of the evidence Ryu formed his hypothesis. "The people who stole the shipment in New York was using this Warehouse as a hiding place to stores them, that was until John Mello came in and caught them red-handed they panicked and used the cannon based weapon to kill him once he was dead they knew it was dangerous to stay here and loaded up the truck to find another place to hide their stolen goods, they couldn't leave John's body here so they moved it to Pagoda in hopes to draw off the police." Ryu pieced it together. "Now the only question left is where did they go?"

Just then he heard people outside trying to open the warehouse you quickly jump on to the walls using his chakra to stick to the surface as 7 men came in.

"I can't believe we let those guys use one of our warehouses to hide their stuff not to mention use one of our trucks, and what do we get in return a body and the Triads blaming us!" A goon said obviously pissed.

"They paid Vinnie in full so we can't say that we did it for free." Another goon said.

"Maybe so but the boss told them to stay quiet and unnoticed." A third guy pointed to The Scorch marked to wall. "So tell me does that look quiet and unnoticeable?"

"Okay enough yapping we gotta clean this up before someone who's not supposed to see this sees this." A guy who appears to be the leader ordered them to be quiet. "By the way any news from our guy that was driving the truck we lent them?"

"I got word from him 4 hours ago. But I haven't heard anything from him since." One of them said.

 _("That's all I needed to know_.") Ryu said before jumping off the wall and onto one of the guys knocking him out.

"What the hell! Let's get em boys!" The leader yelled out.

As the six men attacked Ryu he entered his fighting stance and quickly did a knee kick on one of them before following up with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head knocking him out. 2 people came at him from behind but he quickly countered and grab the first guy and threw him towards the second one, the leader came at him with a knife but Ryu disarmed him and broke his risk as the leader screamed Ryu socked him across the face knocking him out. The two guys decide to jump him but Ryu took out some wire and jumped over one of them tying him up and did a sweep kick on the other one knock him out. The two that try to jump him before got up to attack him again only for Ryu to do a clothesline on the first one and a backhand punch on the last one knocking them both out.

Ryu then walk over to the guy he tide up and put his foot on his back. "Now how about telling me about your friend, like where did he take that truck?" He ask the tied up goon.

"Screw you ya ninja freak." Right after he said that he felt a sharp object on the back of his shoulder trending to pierce it.

"Wrong answer." Ryu said his tone darkening. "Now where is that truck going!"

"OKAY OKAY Fort Meadows! He said they were going to Fort Meadows!"

"Appreciate that." With that he knocked him out. Then suddenly he felt his clone that he left with Maris dissipate. _(_ " _That's doesn't feel good I need to head back and-")_

Ryu then heard his earpiece go off. "Ayane do you have something to report?...What!

* * *

 **Chaldea, Apollo Island**

Apollo Island is a small Island off the coast of Twilight City for years it served as the location of the Chaldea Agency since its founder Marcus Animusphere purchase the property. Inside its main building we find Naruto and Marie running a simulated obstacle course wearing the chaldea combat suits. The obstacle course consisted of a forest with many tall trees as they kept running through Marie took a slight lead that was until she saw incoming logs swinging back and forth she made a quick stop but Naruto kept going and did a quadruple somersault through the logs and took a huge lead, Marie quickly tried to catch up by maneuvering through the logs but she heard the buzzer and saw Naruto at the finish line giving her a V for victory.

"Well Marie that was two out of three, do you still want to go again?"

As much as she wanted to go again she knew what the outcome would be. "No I submit you're clearly the faster one here." She then looked up at the ceiling. "Dr Davi we're done you can turn off the simulation now."

A few seconds later the simulation turned into a wedding reception with a cake that says 'congratulations Naruto and Marie', this brought a blush on both of the teens faces. "That's not funny Leona! Turn it off!" Marie demanded. A second later the simulation was turned off and they were in a blue room and a door open to reveal a young woman with fair skin blue eyes and long brown hair that reached her shoulders she wore a standard female business suit in glasses but she also had a gauntlet on her left arm. This was Leona DaVinci but most people call her Davi she is the head of chaldea Tech division, but more importantly she's a descendant of Leonardo da Vinci the great inventor and she takes great pride in that but also very humble of it as well. (Think of Leonardo da Vinci from fate Grand order)

"Sorry Marie the opportunity was too perfect, but other than that how were the suits? are they functioning properly?" Davi asked.

"They're working just fine although I think it suits Naruto better." Marie stated.

"I saw the results that was an astonishing performance Naruto, it was like I was watching a gold medal Olympic acrobat at work." She said admiring his performance.

"Its just regular movement of Elven martial-arts, if it wasn't for Myucel teaching it to me I wouldn't have done half as good as Marie did." Elven martial-arts is a fighting style made by the elves it consisted of Advanced reflexes and acrobatic skills. The ears that they have grants them amazing hearing, thus they can react to things faster then an ordinary person could. Naruto Only Knows four fighting styles right now and they are Elven martial-arts, Krav Maga, Judo and boxing.

"Well either way thanks you two these Prototype combat suits needed a good field test and since there was a ninja in the neighborhood the opportunity was too perfect." Davi thank the two.

"Its no problem by the way what's the main function of these combat suits anyway? Don't get me wrong they're easy to move around in but what else can you do?" Naruto asked.

"Well they weren't just made to be light and flexible it was made to be endurable and tear-resistant but like I said they're still prototypes so they haven't reached the final stage of development." Leona explained. "But anyway I like to test how it does in combat next."

"Wait! Before we start the combat simulation mind if I take a little break outside?" Naruto asked remembering what Maris ask him to do.

"Sure no problem but if you see Romani or Mash can you send them our way there something I need to talk to them about?" The Dr asked him

"Sure no problem." Naruto quickly left the testing area and into the hallway and then begin to focus his vision again and activated the insight. As he was exploring the facility he bumped into a man that glowed red.

"Oh sorry about that."

"No problem." He said a bit on edge. ( _"everyone else seems to glow blue but he was glowing red why do I get the feeling that might be bad news?")_

As he continued on he saw the light symbol of a heart that Maris told him about, he also noticed a girl with short pinkish purple hair she had glasses over her purple eyes a black blouse shirt with a white jacket a red tie and black stockings she appeared to be looking for some one. This was Mash kyrielight a young girl that lives with Romani, she often hangs out here at chaldea not being very sociable, she is in some ways a younger sister to Naruto and mostly because she calls him senpai.

"Hey Mash you looking for someone?"

Mash(age 11) turned around to see Naruto and quickly smiled. "Oh hey senpai I'm just looking for fou he ran of again."

"I'm surprised you never took that guy home with you. But while I have you here you should know that dr. Davi is looking for you." Naruto informed her.

Mash then began to panic "Oh my I completely forgot thanks for reminding me senpai." She said before walking pass him.

"By the way Mash if you see Romani could you bring him with you?"

"Sure Senpai I will." With that she left.

After she left he looked back at the symbol. "So how do I open it?" He then noticed a handprint at the center of the heart and then when he looked up at the ceiling he saw a letter and a number 'N13'. "Well here goes nothing, 'number 13'." Naruto said as he put his hand on the handprint.

He then felt something pull him in as he faced through the wall. When he was all the way through he found himself in a small room kind of like a supply closet, he saw a chest with the insignia of chaldea.

He walked up to the chest to open it but found it's locked. "Oh great how am I supposed to open this now?" He said as he tries to look for a key.

"FUUUUU." Naruto turned around to see a small white furred creature. It look like a hybrid between is squirrel and a dog. It had its Paw on a key and was staring at Naruto.

"Fou how on earth did you get in here?" Fou was an unknown creature that the staff of chaldea found on the shores of the island. Mash personally nursed him back to health and since then Fou has made it home here, out of all the people that visit and work here he prefers to hang around Mash although he likes to play with others as well.

"FUUUU." Fou cried motioning towards his paw.

"You found the key for me good boy!" Naruto walked up to grab the key just as you reach for it Fou crawled up his arm and nested on his right shoulder. Naruto picked up the key and went back to chest to open it. Once he opens it he finds a folded up black coat with a hood, a pair of purple and white escrima sticks and some kind of codex page. Underneath them was a box. "A black cloak, escrima sticks, and a codex, what was Mr. Maris keeping in here? Let's see if this box has any answers." Before you could open it his phone went off.

Naruto quickly created to see who it was it was Marie. "Yes Marie something you need?"

"Yes you back here and fast." Marie said whispering.

"Has something happened?" Naruto asked grabbing a duffel bag and put the stuff that he found in the chest in there including the Box.

"Yes there are masks people who are literally ransacking the place and some purple hair girl fighting them off, and I really don't want to see who she'll come after next." Maria said in panic as she watches ayane literally fight off dozens of people wearing skull face masks.

Naruto's eyes widened _. ("She here!")_ Naruto thought as he zipped up the duffle bag playing around his shoulder and ran out of the room through the wall entrance. "I'm heading back now don't worry I'll be there in a few!"

Just then Leona's voice came on. "No! Go to the comstation the doors are sealed shut someone in there must've lock us in go up there and take out whoever it is." Davi instructed.

"Sure I'm heading up there now." When Naruto made it to the comstation he saw the guy he bumped into earlier with a unconscious Romani off to side regaining consciousness. Naruto quickly attack the guy before he noticed him socking him across the face and on to the control panel knocking him out. "Dr Romani are you okay?" Naruto asked helping him up.

"I'm all right he just crowned me on the head." He then looked down into the Blue Room. "Although I think they need your help more I'll get the door open." He said walking up to the console try open the doors.

"You do that I'll take another entrance, hang on Fou." Naruto said backing up about to break through the window.

"Wait! Take this those guys got shock batons, bats, and knives you'll need a weapon." Romani said passing him a retractable staff. "It also doubles as a bullet shield, be careful down there kid."

Naruto activate the Shield part and charge right at the window crashing through and Landing on a thug. "Alright who's next?!" Fou jumped off his shoulder and ran to mash who was hiding behind a crate With Marie who was launching Gandr spells from a distance. Leona was staying behind and trying to hack back open the door.

"What kept you?" Marie said shooting another skull face.

"I'll explain later these guys come first." Naruto charged at a guy with a bat and swong his staff at his head and quickly did a spin a to trip him and then kicked his head knocking him out. Ayane was knocking out another guy before quickly slashing a guy's baton before doing a barrage kick in the stomach pushing him back to another Thug knocking them both out, just want a guy who with a knife came up to stab her but Naruto did a spin kick kicking him away. "I didn't need a saves there." Ayane said going back to back with Naruto.

"Oh well what can you do, mind if I help with the rest of these guys then?"

Ayane thought about it for a second. "Just don't slow me down rookie." As the fight went on Ayane did a uppercut slash on one guy and then stab another guy in the stomach before following up what a backflip over an incoming Thug before she threw her special kunai's at him causing a small explosion which killed him and stunned a few of the others, another guy came at her and her response was a backflip kick. "This one's yours!" She said as the guy was launched towards Naruto.

"Thought you never ask." Naruto said as he swong his bow staff throwing The mask thug towards two others nocking them out. He then flipped over another guy and tripped him before trusting his bow on another opponent before he did a backflip kick and landed on the guy he tripped knocking them out, another one came at him with a knife but Naruto quickly disarmed him and put him in a back hand hold before looking towards Marie. "Marie!" And the guy was shot full force play Gandr blast.

"Bullseye!" Marie cheered before continued giving cover fire, as the fighting continued Marie locked onto a guy behind Ayane. "Behind you!" She said shooting him in the arm.

Ayane did a hook kick on him taking him down. "Nice shot." She then threw a guy over her shoulder where Naruto finished him with his bow staff. She then grab on to his staff and Naruto with all his strength swong it launching Ayane towards the last guy where he received a powerful kick to stomach launching him towards the wall finishing him off.

As the fighting finally stopped everyone was able to catch their breath, Romani got the door open and came in. "Okay that was too much excitement could someone explain to me what the heck just happened?"

"If you're looking for answers I believe she may know something about all this." Naruto motion towards Ayane.

"So your the girl that was spying on us yesterday. So what exactly is going on here, who are these skull face lackeys?" Marie questioned Ayane.

Ayane looked towards them. "I don't have time to explain we need to get off this island and someplace safe before they start sending more our way."

Mash was completely confused. "They? Who are they?"

Before Ayane could say anything Leona answered. "My guess it was the same people that stole from the New York branch of Animus Enterprise 5 months ago." This news shocked everyone.

Ayane looked surprised as well. "H-How did you-"

"Marisbury asked me to research the cargo it was holding, when they didn't show up I was informed about the theft."

 _("This must be why Maris asked me to get this. He was worried someone would come after it.")_ Naruto looked at the duffle bag he was carrying. He then looked back at others. "She right we gotta go now."

"I'm staying here someone needs to call the cops to pick these guys up." Romani said heading back to the office to call the police.

"You do that. I'm going to go check our inventory, I need to make sure that they didn't tamper with anything else." Leona said before looking at Naruto. "By the way what's in a duffel bag Naruto? Because I don't believe you came here with one."

All eyes were on him. He knew he had to tell them. "Mr. Maris ask me to pick something up while we were here and to bring it with me when we left."

"So that's what my father wanted to talk to you about." Marie said a bit disappointed.

"Is something the matter mrs. Marie?" Mash asked seeing her depressed.

"Nothing Mash."

"Wall whatever it is you picked up, we'll need to take it with us anyway. So is anyone else staying here if not everyone get change grab your stuff and let's go." Ayane told them.

* * *

 **Apollo** **Island,** **coastline**

Naruto and Marie change out of the combat suits and into there old clothes, and made their way to the docks where Ayane and Mash were getting the boat ready. "Wait who's driving the boat?" Marie asked thinking they should of discussed that earlier.

"I played on many boat simulations, so I should be able to drive one." Mash said heading towards the driver seat. Once everyone was in Mash started up the engine and pulled out of port.

"Hey Ayane if you don't mind me asking where's your boss Ryu?" Naruto asked putting the duffle bag down.

Ayane turned to him. "How the hell could you have known that? Master Ryu wasn't even in the same vicinity as you."

"Well believe it or not you kind of told me, you just didn't know it." Naruto try to explain. But this only agitated her even further, so Marie decided to explain.

"Naruto can hear things from great distances, it's something he's had since he was 7."

Hearing this Ayane remembers what he said last night. "You said you had the hearing of an elf, I guess you weren't bluffing." Ayane said beginning to understand. _"This explains how he was able to detect me, maybe he can help out more than I thought."_

Before they could continue, Naruto turn towards the right. "We got company approaching fast."

"That's the last thing we need right now, Mash can you lose them before they catch up?" Marie turned to Mash.

"I don't think so, this boat wasn't really made for speed." Mash said trying to lose their pursuers.

"Well that's just perfect." Ayane complained before she thought of something. "Naruto can you tell us which position there approaching from?" She got up and went towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up confused "Wait what do you mean?"

"I mean if you can hear them approaching you may be able tell us their position. Who knows you might be able to hear what they're doing." Ayane explained.

"That just might work, okay I'll give it a shot." Naruto closed his eyes and turn towards where he heard the boat coming from. "Its not just one boat its three. They're trying to ambush us, the one on the right will try to speed towards us, while the other two provides cover-fire." Naruto opens his eyes and looks towards girls. "We don't have a lot of time."

"I can handle the guy approaching us from the right." Marie said charging up a full powered Gandr blast.

"My wind style Jutsu should be able to defend us from the bullets." Naruto readied his hand signs.

Ayane liked where this plan was heading. "I have just the Ninpo to finish them." She said as purple energy circles around her.

Just as Naruto predicted, the first boat came speeding towards them only to meet a red and black ball of energy that killed the driver and cause the boat to crash into the water. The last two began to shoot at them.

However Naruto already finished his hand signs. "Wind Style: Vortex Shield!" A Shield of swirling wind formed and blocked all of the bullets fired at them. Once it stopped Ayane came next to Naruto. "Ninpo: Art of the Raging Blitz!" A stream of purple fiery energy fired straight at the gunboats. One driver managed to maneuver himself so it only hit the side of the boat only making them swerve as the driver tried to get back control. However the last one wasn't so lucky, it took the full force of the blast that set the boat Ablaze.

"Dammit I miss the second one. _(_ _I need to call Ryu, this is getting out of hand.")_ Ayane reached for her earpiece. "Ryu this is Ayane calling in."

"Ayane do you have something to report?" Ryu said through the coms. Ayane then explained the situation that happened on Apollo Island. "What!"

"That's not all we're currently being pursued by sea, and one of them is hot on our tail."

Ryu pause for thought before speaking. "Tell your driver to head towards Fresco at the entrance that leads to the Grand Canal I'll meet y'all there."

"Roger that." She said before turning to Mash. "Mash head to Fresco towards the Grand Canal."

"O-Okay." Mash steer the boat towards their new destination.

Naruto soon got their attention. "They're about to bring out some kind of Cannon."

"WHAT!?" Marie and Ayane said in concern.

* * *

 **Grand Canal**

Ryu quickly made his way to the Grand Canal that connected to the open water, there he saw Ayane's group coming up toward the entrance with another boat in Pursuit. Just then he saw their pursuers take out a high-tech cannon. "If that's what I think it is I better hurry." Ryu quickly jumped on to they're boat, as they entered the canal

"Okay now who the heck is this?" Said Marie shocked to see Ryu jump out of nowhere.

"Ryu Hayabusa of the Hayabusa Village." Naruto said feeling starstrukt.

"I see my reputation is still well talked about in the leaf Village." Ryu said looking at their pursuers.

As they were preparing the cannon to fire, Ryu made a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Wall!" Just as the cannon a light blue thin air of energy at them, a wall made of water came up blocking it casing a big explosion of water. Ryu looked back at Naruto and pointed towards a gas canister. "Naruto grab that canister, Ayane ready one of your kunia's. When I give the signal throw them." Ryu instructed taking out an incendiary kunai.

Just when their pursuers started prepping the Canon again, Ryu gave them the signal. "Now!" Naruto throws the gas canister, Ryu and Ayane follow suit and trew they're kunia's. Once all three collided in front of the enemies boat a massive explosion engulf them in flames.

"That takes care of them, so what's our next move Ryu?" Ayane asked.

Before anyone can say anything Naruto heard something from the wreckage of the boat, and saw an injured guy holding a weird high-tech looking gun aims it at them. "Everybody get down!" Naruto shouted getting everyone's attention.

The injured thug manage to pull the trigger before succumbing to his wounds and died, shot that was fired was a dagger like projectile at multiplied into several shots. They all duck for cover except two of the projectiles manage to hit Ayane. One managed to graze her left arm, while the second one hit her right leg.

"Ayane!" everyone said seeing her fall on the floor.

* * *

 **Auburn, Afternoon**

Once they escaped their pursuers they park the boat near the docks. Ryu came out caring Ayane on his back, while Naruto, Marie, and Mash followed behind.

"So Mr. Hayabusa sir, what do we do nown?" Mash asked nervous.

Ryu looked back at the three. "First we head back to Animusphere estate to treat Ayane's wounds, once that's settled I'll call Maris and tell what we found."

"So that it." Naruto began putting pieces together. "These skull faces stole these weapons from New York and came to Twilight City to steal more. Mr. Maris fearing the worst hired you two to investigate and stop them, considering the authorities found no leads in the five months after the robbery in New York he felt you guys were the best option."

Mash was almost speechless. "I-I can't believe it."

"So my father knew something like this would happen." Marie said completely shocked.

 _("Impressive,_ _he managed_ _figure that much out already.")_ Ayane said actually impressed.

She wasn't alone Ryu seem very mach impress. "Your right we were hired to investigate the matter, and from the looks of it, it's worser than we thought. But enough about that for now we need to get going."

As they began walking Marie's phone start's ringing. "Hello."

"Lady Olga! Where are you and Naruto?" Myucel asked in a panic. "Romani called and told us what happened. Are you all safe?"

"We're in the Auburn district and on are way home. Where are you?"

"I'm at the estate with everyone. But something Terrible's happened!" Myucel said clearly terrified.

* * *

 **Cherry Tree Hills**

When the group made it to the estate they saw Myucel at the gate waiting for them. "Myucel!" Naruto called out to her. She wasted no time running up to him and falling into his arms, she was obviously crying so Naruto did his best to comfort her. "Its alright Myucel everything's alright now."

"But Master, lady Medea was hurt and mistress Janet sh- she's." Myucel tried to say though her tears.

Marie went inside to find Brook in a chair where another maid is tending his wounds, laying on the couch was Medea who clearly suffered some kind of injury. Next to her was a tall and slender man wearing a dark green suit and glasses with a stoic look on his face. Coming downstairs was the head maid Cecil

"Lady Marie we were worried sick about you, I'm glad to see you all right." Cecil said relieved.

Marie ran up to the Head made to ask a frightening question that was on her mind. "Cecil where's my mother and father are they okay?"

Cecil was afraid she ask that but she knew she had to tell her. "Your mother is upstairs she's in a comatose state right now but she still breathing, as for your father we have not heard a single word from him all day." Not liking the sound of this she ran upstairs to her mother's room.

When Naruto and the others came in instantly saw his mother and ran to her. "Mom! are you okay, What happened?"

"I'm fine Naruto my wounds aren't serious I was just caught off guard, but anyway I'm just glad you and Marie are okay." She said leaning up to hug her son.

Once Ryu sat Ayane down on the couch he went up to the man in the green suit. "You must be the old friend that Maris told me about."

"And you must be Ryu Hayabusa, allow me to introduce myself I am Souichiro kuzuki." Souichiro introduced himself.

"Wait can anyone tell me what happened here? Who attack you guys, what happened to mrs Janet?" Naruto asked wanting to know who was responsible for hurting the people closest to him.

"We where getting things ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow, until suddenly a gang wearing skull face masks came in demanding us to show them Animus Enterprise Tech. We had no idea what they were talking about and they started attacking." Cecil began explaining remembering the events that transpired. "Brook try to fend them off but they had strange high-tech equipment with them. Mrs Medea, Mistress Janet and myself aided him and we were beginning to force them back, until they brought out some kind of Cannon and fired it at Brook and then at Medea."

"I managed to Shield myself with my magic, but the impact was too great and I was defenseless to stop it. But lucky for Brook he's a reptile, it save him from any life trending injuries." Medea explained before looking at Souichiro. "Although we're lucky that Souichiro came along and started dealing with them, he managed to disarm and kill some of them until they decide to retreat."

"But what happened to Mrs. Janet? You said she's in a comatose state." Naruto said worrying about Janet.

Myucel started to cry again before explaining. "Its because of me, when they retreated they held out some sort of gun and fired it. It was aiming towards me but Mistress Janet shield me from the attack, those daggers give off a paralysis poison she took a lot of it in and was left in a coma." Myucel said who broke down crying until Cecil went to comfort her.

"Its not your fault Myucel, she would never let anyone hurt you." Cecil said to the crying elf. Then out of nowhere the phone rang.

Mash went to go answer it. "Yes who is it?"

"Mash its good to see you kids made it back safely." Leona said on the other line.

"Its good to hear from you too Dr Davi, how are things back at chaldea?" Mash asked while putting the phone on speaker

"Everything's settled. But right now I need to talk to Maris, is he there?"

"He not here besides he should be at that meeting at the main office." Ryu said remembering that Marisbury had an important meeting.

"That the reason I called, I called his office but they said he never came and worse the board won the takeover." Leona said. This surprised everyone in the room.

"That is not good." Souichiro said. "I've seen most of those guys and trust me being charitable isn't there favorite topic in business."

"I'm more concerned about what happened to Maris, the last time I saw him he was heading to the bank with Gregory." Said Brook.

"I sent a clone with him just to be cautious, but somehow my clone got dispelled. The last thing I know is that he needed to get something that was too dangerous to leave in the bank." Ryu told them.

"That still doesn't change the fact that Mr. Maris is missing and no one knows where he is, and those skull faces are still out there. Someone has to go out there and look for him before something else bad happens!" Davi said concern for her friend and employer.

"I have a possible lead on that. Well I was investigating I found out that the thieves were using one of the warehouses that the mob owned for storing weapons they stole, but they moved it too Fort Meadows" Ryu explained what he found out earlier today. "All of you rest up, I'm heading their next once everything here is settled.

A few moments later Naruto was helping Ayane into one of the guest room's. After putting her in bed he went into the bathroom to change, when he came out he was wearing the black cloak and holding the escrima sticks on his back. The hood covered most of his face and Shadow the all she could see was his blue eyes and lower part of his mouth (imagine organization 13 hooded cloaks)

"Where are you going? You are not actually going back out there are you?" Ayane said trying to get up, but Naruto laid her back down.

"Ryu is going to need someone there to back him up, and you're in no condition to help him." Naruto then gripped his fist. "Besides after everything they've done I need to help make them pay for what they did."

"What are you talking about, I just need a few more minutes and I'll be back up in no time. I can still fight." Ayane protested.

Naruto gave her a kind smile. "Ayane after everything you did today you definitely earned a rest, leave everything to me I won't let all your efforts go to waste."

Ayane refuse to listen. "No it's not good enough, nothing I do is ever good enough! I just got promoted to chunin so I need to prove I can go farther than this otherwise they'll still see me as the cursed child!"

This took Naruto by surprise. "Cursed child? Ayane why would anyone see you like that?"

Ayane looked down before speaking. "My father is the elder brother of my Village's leader. A brutal sadis who raped my mother, who's the wife of my Village's leader. She gave me away to the leader of the Haji Mon Sect.

This shocked Naruto. "Ayane I-"

"A large majority of my Village looks at me with hate in their eyes, like I was the daughter of the Devil Himself, while my half-sister was treated like a princess! There are only a few people that accept me and some of them are my adopted father and older half-brother, even some of the members of the Haji Mon sect." Ayane said beginning to cry.

"Ayane."

"I trained hard, day and night all just to prove myself to my clan that I'm not like my father, that I'm not a monster that I'm not a mistake. That I'm-" Ayane was cut off by someone grabbing her hand. She look to see Naruto holding her hand with a tear rolling down his right eye.

"That your someone important." Naruto said to her before walking out the door. A second later Myucel came in with tears in her eyes.

"So how much did you hear?" Ayane said looking away.

"I heard enough. Say Ayane mind if I tell you a little bit about my past and Naruto's?" Myucel said wiping her tears away.

"Sure, not like I have anything else to do."

Back downstairs Naruto finds Ryu at the doorway almost like he was waiting for someone.

"I was starting to wonder if you were going to come down or not." Ryu said looking towards him.

"You knew I was going to try and come with you."

"I saw the look in your eyes I don't think everything I would have said wouldn't have stopped you, not even your mother."

Naruto looked down for a moment. "She so going to ground me for this when we get back." He said as he walked outside.

 _("Should I tell him that I got permission from his mother on the condition that I make sure he's safe?")_ Ryu decided not to and went out as well. at the front gate was a motorcycle with a sidecar, they both got in and headed for there destination.

* * *

 **Fort Meadows, Night**

As they made it past the bridge they quickly stop at the diner that was in the area. "Ryu why are we stopping here?" Ryu's answer was him pointing towards the diner. In the window he sees two skull faces.

"We only know that they set up shop in Fort Meadows, but we don't know where they're hiding out at or if they have Maris here. We'll have to tail them when they head back,"

"Can't we just go in there and question them?"

"Listen closely" Ryu said listening in on our conversation.

In the diner the two skull faces we're packing up and getting ready to leave. "We should head back, like the boss says no one stays out to long or they're considered M.I.A."

"That guys way too paranoid I mean the strict time limit is one thing, masks with built-in radio trackers like anyone is dumb enough to come attack us."

"You haven't heard what happened today haven't you. A whole bunch of our guys went to Apollo Island but none of them came back, and a few hours ago the other came back saying that the attack on the estate was a buss. I don't know about you but I think that's a good reason to start being paranoid."

"Well whatever help him sleep at night, we dumped the bodies like he asked we have no business sticking around here anymore." They left the diner and started heading up a trail.

Back with Ryu and Naruto they left the motorcycle in the diner parking lot and started following them.

 _("Masks with trackers in them, they'll know each time we take someone out.")_ Ryu looks down at Naruto. "Looks like We're going in stealthily."

"They said something about dumping bodies. Do you think they killed-"

"We haven't seen the bodies yet, so it's too soon to think that."

"I know but there's still a possibility that-"

"I can't guarantee that it's not an impossibility, but never assume the worse until it actually happens." Ryu said.

"Y-Yes sir." Naruto replied.

As the two continue to tail the two henchmen they came across the bodies that they dumped. One of them was the mafia guy that was driving the truck, the other was the butler Gregory.

"Oh my god Gregory! H-how could they." Naruto said shocked to see the animuspear butler dead and left for the buzzers.

"They'll answer for this Naruto, I can guarantee that much." Ryu reassured him.

They finally reached the destination. Their Hideout was the old abandoned Landmark Castle that was near a shoreline, crawling with guards Ryu activate Eagle Vision and started marking all of the enemies.

"Naruto activate Eagle Vision and see if you can find Marisbury anywhere." Ryu instructed him. "I'll get rid of these guards. This will draw their attention long enough for you to find him."

"But I'm not good with turning it on, and I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

Ryu side forgetting that he just started using it today. "We're pressed for time so I'm going to make this quick and simple. Red means they're your enemies, blue means allies. What you'll be looking for is gold. It means that's your main target."

Naruto nodded his head. "Thank you, I think I get it now, ( _I hop)._ "

"There's more to this Vision than that but I'll have to tell you when this is over." The two then separated to do their jobs.

As Ryu started taking out the guards, Naruto with his Vision manage to locate Marisbury. He was in one of the Spiral Tower windows, he began to climb up the town.

Once he made it up the barred window he began to call out. "Mr. Maris are you there? It's Naruto." As he looked around the cage he saw Maris. He was a bit bruised but still alive.

Maris what up to see Naruto and went to the window. "Naruto what are you doing here, this place is crawling with dangerous people."

"I came here with Ryu, we're here to get you out." He then noticed his injuries. "What's happened?"

"I took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. What of Janet and Marie?" Maris said concerned for his family.

"Safe now."

He sighed in relief. "Glad I made the right choice. Bringing Ryu and Souichiro in to help."

"You really did know all this was going to happen, didn't you."

"Not the way it did...and not this soon. It doesn't matter now." Maris said seeing there no reason to keep it secret anymore

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked still confused. "Who are these people?!"

Marisbury gave him a serious look. "These people, in skull mask. There nothing but Pawns. Just hired Thugs who were promised new equipment by someone who can help provide it."

"And who might that be?"

"John DeCosta. He's one of many people who wanted what I took out of the bank, but anyway you have to get down and tell Ryu. Finn DeCosta, his lieutenant and brother is planning to leave here with those weapons you two have to go and stop them destroyed them if you have to." Maris said.

"But what about you I still need to get you out." Naruto tried to break open the bars but they were extremely strong. "Damn it! What are these bars made out of?"

They both heard someone walking up some stairs. Marisbury turn back to Naruto. "That's John right now. Naruto listen closely there are three things I want you to do."

"But!" Naruto saw the seriousness in his eyes and stop to listen.

"When this is all over, give Ryu whatever you fine in that box. Him and his people know what to do with it. And tell him that the 'Court' is behind this."

"Yes sir." Naruto said wondering who the Court was

"Second. I want you to be cautious. There are some people in the hidden leaf that can't be trusted. So never let your guard down, even when you graduate."

"Okay. ( _What's the leaf Village got to do with any of this)"_

Maris look down for this last one. "Tell Janet and Marie, that I love them both and I'm sorry this had to happen."

Naruto didn't like where this was going. "You can tell them that yourself when I get you out of here."

Maris smiled and Naruto before canting a spell. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt himself being levitated back down against his will. "You'll grow up to do good things Naruto, so I leave the city in your hands."

When Naruto landed he was spotted by a few guards and soon found himself surrounded by seven guys with stun sticks.

No time to think, Naruto grabbed the escrima sticks on his back and got ready to fight. Two guy went charging at him, but he jumped over them quickly making hand sign and fired two air bullets at them knocking them out cold. One came at him swinging his stun stick, but he was quickly disarmed and thrown at another incoming henchman.

"Time to go on the offencive." He jumped up and kids one guy and in the face knocking him down and then hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"You stupid brat!" One skull face said charging at him. He was met with a barrage of stick strikes before he was finally struck down. The last two were about to go at him, until two sharp shuriken struck them in the neck. Naruto turned around to see Ryu running up to him.

"Naruto did you find Maris?"

"I did. He's at the top of the tower, and that they're about to leave with the weapons." Naruto informed him.

"Good to know. Did he say anything else?"

"He said the Court was behind this." Naruto relayed Maris message. "Who are they Ryu?"

Before Ryu could say anything, a truck was speeding away heading towards Bluebell National Park. "I'll have to explain later, but right now we need to take out that truck."

"But Mr. Maris is still-" The tower room that Maris was in suddenly glowed orange. Ryu knowing what this meant grabbed Naruto and turned him around before they both heard a loud explosion. A few seconds after the explosion Ryu look down to see Naruto his face streaming with tears.

"Naruto, head back to the motorcycle and wait in the sidecar. I'm going after them." Naruto didn't say a word but walked back to the diner where they parked the motorcycle, clearly still devastated.

Ryu quickly grabbed one of the motorcycles that the skull gang used. Revving it up he quickly made it to a small hill and use it as a ramp to reach the highway that the truck was on. Once he caught up to the large truck, he jumped on and cut a hole into the truck. Just when he was about to drop bombs down into it, he hears someone jump onto the roof, what greeted him was a light skinned italian man in his late twenties. He was wearing a mechanized red and black knight battle armor. The truck suddenly stopped, and other skull-faced gang members start to surround the truck.

"I know your face anywhere. Your Finn DeCosta, lieutenant and brother of John DeCosta. You two have been on our kill list for a while." Ryu said unsheathing his sword.

Finn smirks. "I'm honored, Its not every day that I get to fight a ninja of your caliber. But let's skip the formalities."

Ryu remains unfazed. "I agree, lets not." He then jumped down, to face the henchmen.

Ryu is attacked on all sides. Quickly Cuts one man in the chest, before stabbing another one in the stomach. Two men with Stan sticks charged at Ryu, while one guy aims a gun him. Ryu elbowed one of his attackers, and then graph the other guy to use as a human shield thus taking the bullet that was meant for him. Once he dropped body he took out a kunai and threw it at the Gunners hitting his gun barrel before he pulled the trigger, which cause it to explode damaging his hand. Ryu turn back to the guy he elbowed and stabbed his sword in his back killing him.

"Screw this, let's just shoot him." A skull face said as him and two other guys pull out their guns and start shooting at Ryu.

Ryu Dodge and reflected the bullets before dashing forward doing a triple decapitation. This scared the rest of the gang members that they try to run only to be shot by small and sharp Arrow bolts. Finn jumped down to look at his handiwork. "Geez and here I was hoping that you guys were still usable. But I've been wrong before." He then turn to the driver. "Get this truck moving, I'm ending this myself." He pulled out a black Hi-Tech Lance, as the driver pulled off.

Ryu and Finn engaged in battle. The armor was strong and thick, so it was hard for Ryu to cut him with his sword. But it was also weighing him down, so Ryu had the speed advantage. Suddenly the lance was charging up with kinetic energy, and released a shook wave which pushed Ryu back making him drop his sword.

Ryu thinking fast, made dozens of hand signs, while the Templar looking knight charged his Lance for another shot. An orange sphere formed in his hands. "Ninpo: Draco Meteor!" Ryu threw the sphere at DeCosta, but it missed him.

"Not as good a shot as your reputation claims you are." Mock Finn.

"Wasn't aiming at you." Ryu said.

Finn turns around to see the orange orb ascending into the sky over the weapons truck. No sooner after that, the orb exploded releasing dozens of small meteor showers all hitting the truck causing a massive explosion.

"DAMMIT! You're so dead-" Finn turned around only to see Ryu charge at him, with his blade back in his hand. The blade stabbed into his throat he soon fell on the ground his life slowly ending.

"It doesn't matter, you may have destroyed the weapons but we still have the blueprints. All you did was just delay us." Finn said knowing his life is ending.

"Maybe so, but at least everyone can sleep better knowing the DeCosta Brothers aren't running around. But answer me, the court has been quiet for quite a while, why start moving now?" Ryu said kneeling next to him.

"We intend to govern all nations even the vale Nations. This was just to get ourselves equipped, and tie up Loose Ends Marisbury had to die." And with that Finn DeCosta drew his last breath.

"And so did you." Ryu gave him last respects before closing his eyes.

On his way back to the Diner, Ryu saw Naruto in the Sidecar motionlessly sitting there. Ryu got on the motorcycle and drove off.

"You did good tonight Naruto." Ryu said while driving.

"I failed. Mr Maris is dead." Naruto whispered. "I couldn't save him, I couldn't save my best friend's father."

"I know you're Academy teachers try not to bring this up. But on missions things aren't always going to go so smoothly, sometimes you have to brace yourself for disappointments." Ryu said giving Naruto some tough reality. "Sure we failed to save Marisbury, but we made sure that his Killers paid for it and stop their plans."

"But Ryu, that's not enough!"

"Naruto! What you'll come to find out, is that what we do is sometimes never enough. But we have to accept that's normal." Ryu raised his voice a bit.

Naruto was speechless but decided to not argue with, besides he had another important question on his mind. "Mr Maris said something about a court. Who are they?"

"The Court of Silence. They've been around for decades, you can almost be forgiven for pretending they don't exist."

This caught Naruto's interest. "What do these people want?"

Ryu sighed before speaking. "They want to control and govern the world, to do this they put themselves in high political positions through out the world."

"But what was in that box? They seem to really want it."

"I'll tell you when we get back to the estate. We have to explain the bad news to everybody." Ryu said telling him to hold off on the questions.

Naruto understood and remain quiet but knowing full well that this is just the beginning of something chaotic and it has something to do what the elemental Nations most notably the hidden Leaf Village and he was determined to find out.

* * *

 **End**

 **Finally done! I know this looks more like an hour long episode but everything was leading up to this. I wasn't sure which path I wanted to go with the story so I never made anything clear. You have any questions please leave comments or personal messages if not then wait for the next chapter.**

 **P.S: I know I've been very confusing and where I want to take the story but I think I finally made up my mind so just stay tuned for the next chapter is (drum roll please) the beginning of the Naruto series. For those who have been patient your patient is being rewarded.**

 **Please leave reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello** **Warhawk** **talons** **here** **bringing** **you chapter 7. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. And all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 7: Ninja graduate, a dragon's Apprentice.

* * *

 **Konoha, Academy**

It was another peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves. For today was the genin selection exam, and all the students were sitting waiting for their instructors. Hinata entered the classroom and looked around to see where Naruto was she found him talking to Shikamaru and Choji. Once they were done talkin, Naruto went to find a seat and Hinata made her way towards him.

"Hi Naruto, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Hinata. Although I feel a bit impatient right now, I mean when are they going to start the exam?" Naruto replied.

"I'm sure the exam will start soon, but aren't you worried? There's a chance we might fail." Hinata said worried.

"We shouldn't worry too much about it. I'm sure we'll pass, after that it all depends on which team we'll be on." Naruto reassured her.

Just then they heard a snart, and turn to see Hibachi giving them an arrogant smirk. "Yeah right, like two nobodies like yourselves have a chance of passing."

Naruto gave him a glare. "You have something to say Hibachi, if you do say it or zip it."

"Oh, nothing much. Just here to share some information that my dad told me." Hibachi kept his arrogant smirk. "He said that this exam is just a pre-test, something to weed out the losers. Once that's done those that remain will take the real test and only nine will pass."

Hinata was shocked to hear this. "Only nine of us will become genin?"

Naruto wasn't even phased by this. "And where are you going with this?"

"I'm just saying, even if you do pass this stupid exam I doubt there's anything to prepare you for the after exam." Hibachi then turned around to leave but not before giving them his last thoughts. "I'm sorry to say but this is as far as you to go. Oh well better luck next year, although it will look pathetic." He as he walked away laughing.

Hinata was now I'm more worried then she was before. Even if she pass this exam, an even tougher one awaited for her. _("There are about 30 of us in class and only 9 of us will become Shinobi? How do they expect us to be prepared for that?")_

Naruto saw the look of worry on her face. "Hinata, don't let that prick intimidate you. We're going to be fine."

"But Naruto, our instructors didn't inform any of us about this. Why would they choose not to tell us?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, we won't always be given a heads up. Sometimes we have to expect the unexpected and find a way to handle it." Naruto replied. _("Although this does make more sense. Pervy Sage did say that they want quality over quantity and this does guarantee quality.")_

"I-I know that, but only 9 of us will become genin. So there's a chance we might fail."

"Just have confidence in yourself and I'm sure you'll do all right." Naruto said trying to build her confidence.

The warning bell rang and the two went to take their seat. Once seated Iruka, Mizuki, and Unohana walked in as Iruka address the class. "Attention class ,this is the last test of the year, and the one that will determine if you leave here with a headband or not. If you fail you are allowed to retake the classes next year and try again, or you can simply apply to one of the civilian schools in the land of Fire."

After Iruka finished his explanation, Retsu walked up holding a stack of papers. "The Exam will be divided into two parts a written test, and a Practical test well you must perform the three standard jutsu. Once I hand out everyone's test you may begin."

Once she was done, the class began. To a small few the test was a cakewalk, to others it was a bit difficult, after an hour Iruka got their attention. "Pencils down! Turn your papers over so they can be picked up, until then you have an hour break use it wisely."

The ninjas in training went into the break room to enjoy their free time before taking the final test. Naruto was sitting quietly while remembering what transpired after the incident 2 months ago. _("Just one more test and I'll graduate, and as Ryu agreed he'll make me his Apprentice_ _.")_

* * *

 **Flashback. Twilight City, two months ago**

It was a sad day in Twilight City. Marisbury Animusphere was dead, Janet Animusphere was in a coma. Marie was so devastated that she barely said a word to anyone for a month. During her father's funeral Naruto stood by her side the entire time, even though she didn't say a word she held on to him like a lifeline. After the funeral they went back to Naruto's house, Marie didn't feel comfortable going back home. Once they made it there Marie went up to her guest room, and Naruto turned to Ryu. "Are we going to talk about what's in the box now cuz I'm ready to hear it.

Ryu sat on the couch wearing a black suit that he wore at the funeral. "Its a good of time as any but you best sit down, this is going to be a long explanation." Ryu said as Naruto sat in a chair. "The Court was after the Box because it leads to an ancient artifact. One that the Mage Association entrusted to the Animusphere family. Back in World War II they hid it somewhere in the city"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Ryu, can I ask something of you?"

"What might that be?"

"Ryu, please make me your Apprentice." Naruto said with determined look.

"Naruto your already training to be a Leaf Ninja. This could be seen as treason if people heard you say that." Rye said.

Naruto looked down. "I know that, but I want to avenge Mr Maris. I want to protect this city."

"You can do that as a leaf Ninja. Why look to me when there are other capable Ninja in the leaf Village?" Ryu countered. 

"Its because I respect you Ryu, in my opinion you're the best. I can think of no other person I would rather learn under." Naruto said before remembering what Marisbury told him. "Also Mr Maris told me to be cautious of konoha. He wouldn't have said that for no reason that means someone in the leaf Village had a hand in this."

Ryu can't help but feel impressed. The kid was right, the Hayabusa Village did have an alliance with konoha but they have different views on how a Ninja system should work. The leaf Village was always open to the public, sure they make a lot of money but its easy for their enemies to find them. The Hayabusa Village however was well hidden and their main income didn't rely solely on ninja missions, sure they don't make as much money as the leaf but their enemies can't find them. There's also the fact that the leaf Village do have very shady people living amongst them, others would have you think that they seek peace in all things, but as everyone knows peace for one country doesn't mean peace for all.

 _(" He has great potential, but so few recognize it. And with the death of Marisbury Twilight cities dream of a better tomorrow will be nothing but a dream. He just might be what this city needs or maybe even the hero konoha needs.") _Ryu thought about it for a moment. "If I were to agree to teach you, you would have to graduate from The Academy first. Then I'll make you my Apprentice."

Naruto smiled. "So you'll teach me if I graduate? If that's all there is then I'll make sure to pass the exam with flying colors!"

"Don't get too excited Naruto, I'm a strict teacher and I'll expect you to follow my instructions and I may give you missions of my own. Missions that you will need to perform at the best of your ability." Ryu inform the blonde ninja in training.

"Of course." 

Ryu continued. "And this remains secret, so tell no one that you're my Apprentice."

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded.

 **Fla** **shback end**

* * *

After that day Naruto trained even harder than before, studied even harder then usual. So for when he graduated he would be ready for his real training. Ayane helped him out sometime it seems after the incident she was a lot friendlier towards him, although she still has her tough demeanor but nothing he can't handle.

Just then he heard a buzzing noise. "Hey Shino, hows it going?" Naruto turn to look at Shino.

"I'm fine, I just came to let you know that the hours almost up. We should head back to class for the practical test." Shino informed.

Naruto looked at the clock to see Shino was right. "Almost lost track of time there, thanks Shino." The two began to walk back to class just when the bell rang, when all the students came back to classroom they sat at their desk waiting for their instructors to start the last portion of the exam.

Retsu returned to issue the final part of the exam, seeing that no explanation would be needed until the students were called. She told them to wait until they were called and to go into the back room where Iruka and Mizuki were waiting to grade them. Slowly every student was being called into the office to perform the three Jutsu for the last test.

Sasuke was the next one to go in, a few moments later he came out with a headband and his usual stoic look like it was too easy for him. This got his fan club squealing on a storm.

"I knew he would pass!"

"What you expect from an Uchiha? There's nothing they can't do."

"I hope they put me on his team."

"Get in line I'm definitely going to be on his team."

Sakura was also admiring him until she heard her name being called. She quickly went in and in a few moments later came out with a headband. _**("CHA! Love is the greatest motivation to succeed**.")_ Inner Sakura proclaimed. _("Now that I'm a true kunoichi there's nothing I can't do, and Sasuke will see just how_ _great I am.")_

Soon Naruto name was called out, and like every other student he was brought out of the classroom and into the back room presented before Iruka and Mizuki. "All right Naruto you just have to perform the three basic jutsus." Iruka informed him.

"Right." Naruto started by using the transformation Jutsu and transformed into the third Hokage; he then he vanished using substitution with a nearby chair appearing in a different spot. The two chunin documented each one as successful. _("Now! Time for the Jutsu that will guarantee that I pass.")_ Naruto said making a hand sign the two instructors didn't recognize. And three Shadow clones appeared.

"Wow, well I say you passed Naruto, congratulations." Iruka said congratulating him.

"But Iruka, the rule calls for the students to successfully perform the Clone Jutsu." Mizuki tried to argue. "Naruto still couldn't successfully used the required Jutsu."

"Yes but being able to successfully perform the solid version of the Jutsu without fail show us the same requirements. Although I must ask Naruto do you know the risk of the Jutsu?" Iruka asked.

"The risk of this Jutsu is that the Caster must distribute his chakra through his clones which could cause chakra exhaustion if not careful." Naruto answered. "So do I still pass?"

"Well all I can say is, welcome genin Naruto." Iruka said holding out a headband to Naruto, showing him that it was official.

Mizuki kept his cool, but scowled on the inside. _("Damn it! Now I'll have to change my plan, that forbidden scroll isn't going to steal itself. Oh well I still have those two I'm sure it won't be that hard to convince one of them to steal it, and Naruto still might be useful.")_ Mizuki said rethinking his plan.

Back in the classroom Hinata was waiting outside for Naruto. "I hop Naruto passes his exam."

"I wouldn't count on it. I bet that losers already begging for another chance to do the exam again." Ami said with her usual smirk.

"I'm surprised it took Iruka Sensei this long to tell him that he failed." One of Ami's friends said.

Hinata wouldn't let their words deflate her belief in her friend. "Naruto will pass, he's come too far to fail now."

"Well don't say we didn't warn you Hinata." Ami mocked.

From Sakura seat she couldn't help but overhear their conversation. (" _As_ _much as I hate to agree with Ami she's right. This test is way out of Naruto's league, heck I bet that delinquent failed the written test. But given his background he couldn't possibly match up to anyone here let alone Sasuke but you can't help but pity him.")_ Just when she said that Naruto came back to class with a headband on his head.

"Take a good lock world. I passed and no one can tell me otherwise!" Naruto proclaimed then took his seat. Almost everyone was surprised that Naruto passed the exams, especially since they thought he would get a failing grade on the written and practical test.

"Wow, I didn't think Naruto could pull it off." Ino said shocked.

"I can't believe it, Naruto of all people passed. There must be some mistake, he must have cheated somehow!" Ami said outraged.

Sakura was shocked as well. _("The delinquent managed to graduate, that was unexpected?")_ "Huh it doesn't matter, it just shows that even an idiot can pass if he's lucky enough."

"Naruto did it." Hinata said overjoyed. _("I knew you could do it.")_

When everyone else finish their exam, Retsu grabbed their attention. "Congratulations everyone you all did a Splendid job today, you're all dismissed. Get some rest because the day after tomorrow you will all be assigned to your new squads. Have a nice rest of the day." Unohana said with a caring smile.

* * *

Outside the parents were they're to congratulate their children. When the students came out, they started conversing with their parent.

"Look mom, I passed the exam. I'm a ninja now." A boy said to his mom, pointing at his headband.

The mother smiles back at him. "I can see that, I say this calls for a celebration tonight we can go out to eat at your favorite restaurant." This got her son even more excited.

Naruto and Hinata were watching this happened while they were walking out the academy. They felt a bit down, Naruto because his mother couldn't make it to the graduation because she had to work and Hinata because her mother long since passed away and couldn't be here for this day. Just then Hinata spotted Natsu waiting to pick her up.

"Well Naruto, I guess I should be going."

"Okay, I'll see you later hopefully we end up on the same team." Naruto said deciding to go home unaware of Hinata's sudden blush at what he said. _("He wants to be on the same team as me!")_

As he made it home he hear someone inside. He slowly opens the door and walks in, what greeted him was someone he wasn't expecting. "Welcome home master, and congratulations!"

"Myucel! What are you doing here?" Naruto said surprised.

"Well, since lady Medea couldn't be here she decide to send me. She also send you a gift it's upstairs in your room." Myucel informed.

"That's nice to hear, but it feels like such a hassle to have you bring this stuff to me. But anyway there's a guest rooms upstairs, I can escort you back home tomorrow." Naruto closed the door and walked towards the couch and started watching TV.

Myucel looked away nervous. "Well ah master, about that. I was kinda hoping to stay with you for a little while. With your permission of course." She said taking a seat on the couch with him.

Naruto looked at her completely shocked. "Whoa now Myucel! Your not serious are you?"

"Of course I am, I would like stay and be your personal maid. I've always said I would gladly serve under you."

Naruto personally had no problem with Myucel living with him, but the problem was he didn't want her living in the leaf Village. Seeing as how they treated him over the years, he has no idea how they will react to other species like an elf especially a half elf. He can handle their glares and their verbal abuse but he be damned if he let any of them hurt Myucel. _("I don't think I could control myself if they try to hurt her.")_

"Master, could it be that you don't want me around?" Myucel said getting Naruto attention. "If that's the case then just tell me and I'll leave."

Naruto couldn't stand seeing her depressed. "Myucel, don't be ridiculous. I do want you around, it's just I don't want you around these people." Naruto then grabs her hands. "I told you about how my life was before I lived in Twilight City. For some reason there's something about me they don't like, something different and they shun me for it. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you, especially if people know you live with me."

Myucel feels overwhelmed by Naruto's concern for her well-being. "I know I'm asking allot." She says looking down. "But I wanted to be away from the city for a little bit. After what happened to master Marisbury, and mistress Janet I just-"

Naruto looks down remembering how Myucel was after the incident. She was just as devastated as Marie and she still felt like she was to blame for Janet's condition, which no one blames her for not even Marie."Look you can stay here, but I want you to hide your ears. They can't discriminate you if they can't see anything different about you. Okay?"

"Yes master." Myucel said with a big smile. "Now is there anything you want me to do?"

"Well, you can start making some tea. I'm going to go see what my mom sent me." Naruto said as he got up and walked upstairs.

"As you wish." Myucel replied.

And Naruto made it up to his room, he found a small crystal ball on his nightstand. Picking it up he sat on the bed waiting to see if something was to happened, and no sooner than that the ball started glowing and the image of Medea appeared.

"Mom? Is that you or some magic message?"

Medea chuckled a bit "Oh don't worry it's me. I know I could have just called you, but wanted to congratulate you face to face. So how's it feel to be one step closer to becoming a station chunin?"

"Not bad, like I finally started advancing. But anyway how are things back home?"

She sighed a bit. "Everything alright for now, but lately there have been some commotion every now and then but nothing too big."

Naruto feels like she's putting it mildly. "Okay. So how is everyone, is Mis Janet awake yet?"

"She still in a comatose state. The doctors say that she should be capable of waking up, but that'll be up to her."

"And Marie, how is doing?"

"She's doing better, she's at least comfortable enough to go back home but she does feel a bit lonely. She misses you and Myucel. By the way how is she."

"She's doing fine, although she wants to stay here for a little while." Naruto informed her of what he and Myucel talked about earlier.

"I knew something like this would probably happen. Could you take care of her for a little while, you know keep her out of trouble?"

"Of course."

"That's good to hear." Medea then looked serious. "There's something else I need to tell you, I think it's a better time as any."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Its about why the villagers there seem to treat you with such hatred." Naruto looked surprised his mother always told him that she would tell him why the people here heated him, but he never knew when this talk was coming. "Naruto, do you know what happened on the exact day of your birth?"

"Well of course, it was the night of the nine tail Fox's Rampage on the village, and when the fourth Hokage died defeating it." Naruto wondered what this had to do with the villages anger towards him but then a thought came to mind. "Wait! Don't tell me that the reason they hate me is because I remind them of that horrible night?"

"If that was the reason it would have been not just pathetic but completely stupid, but that's not the reason. The real reason is because the fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Beast he had to seal it to Beat It." Medea said hoping he catch on.

Fortunately Naruto was beginning to. "Wait, mom you don't mean-"

"Yes Naruto, the nine tail fox is sealed inside you. I'm sorry."

"But if that's true, then the reason they hated me, mocked me, try to kill me! Was because they saw the fox over me!" Naruto said clearly upset. "When did they decide it was alright to shift the blame on me!?"

"That's how some people are Naruto. They're sometimes so stuck in their grief that they need some sort of Outlet, something or someone to blame for their misfortune." Medea said speaking from personal experience on how people in her time viewed her as a witch.

"But its not Fair, Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

Medea sighed. "I wish I could tell you but the third and Jiraiya want to keep that a secret for little while longer. Just know that the fourth didn't want you to be seen as a monster, he wanted you to be seen as a hero, but I think he underestimated how people would see it."

Naruto couldn't help but feel he understood what she was saying. "So what do I do now? Just accept it? These people hated me and in return I hated them back, now I can't help but hate them even more. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"I don't completely know, all I can say is that you try and prove them wrong about you. Show them who Naruto Uzumaki really is, then maybe they'll acknowledge the boy not the fox." Medea tried to give him a little confidence, but deep down she knows that it won't fully fix the psychological damage that they already Afflicted on him. "Anyway you should let this sink in, cuz as of right now you're a ninja and that means things only get harder from here."

"Of course thanks Mom, I'll talk to you later."

"You're welcome sweetie, and good luck." And with that she faded from the crystal ball.

Naruto just sat there in silence, he now knows why this Village hated him. But what should he do about it. _("I could do what mom advised, but is that enough and is it even worth it?")_ He thought back to what Iruka said about the 'Will of Fire'. It states that the entire village is like a large family unit and those who have it will love, cherish, and fight to protect the village. But can he do it? Can he fight for the same village that shunned him?

"Well there's no use in thinking about that now." Naruto decided to deal with it later, and headed downstairs to celebrate his graduation with Myucel.

* * *

 **Nighttime**

Naruto was laying in bed. After telling Myucel what he learned from his mother, they decided to have a small dinner with Myucel baking a cake she made earlier and Naruto helping by making the main course and setting the table. Afterwards they watched some movies, it was relaxing for both of them but as it got late they decided to turn in. Naruto still had a lot on his mind so he got up and went to look out the window hoping it would relax him.

"I wonder, could my Advanced hearing be because of the nine tails? If so, then I wonder what else I could do?" Naruto then went over to his closet and pulled out the black coat. Once he changed he jump outside the window and started walking around the neighborhood, to test out his other senses. Found himself on a busy street where many shops where open.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to try one of our free samples?" A woman called out to him holding a plate of small squared cooked beef.

"Sure I would like one." He tried one and immediately tasted what was in it. It was seasoned very well and was marinated with honey sauce, it was done about close to 20 minutes ago considering it wasn't that hot. ( _"Wow! Maybe I should become a taste-testing judge at a County Fair.")_ His nose suddenly smelled something in the back of hair stand and also heard someone sleeping.

"I think you're next batch is done, and your coworker might be sleeping on the job." Naruto said getting a woman's attention, and she quickly went to the back to find her co-worker snoozing way with the next batch of beef done but unattended.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING THE STOVE!?" The woman yelled at her co-worker waking him up. Not wanting to be caught further into this Naruto decided to continue on, as he slowly exited the busy street he heard the sounds of someone getting beaten up and went to go check it out. What he saw was to kids at least a year older than him wearing the leaf Village headband on their head staring down add another kid who was clearly a civilian.

"I thought we told you not to back out on our deal!" The first boy said holding a kunai in his hand.

"I wasn't going to commit a theft just so you two could pretend to be heroes, and besides I would have gotten in big trouble with my parents if I did." The injured boy said trying to get up when his second attacker pushed him back down.

"Well too bad, cuz now you're in trouble with us." The second genin said

"Yo-You won't get away with this! I'll tell the authorities everything you did to me and then we'll see who's in trouble." The young civilian protested back.

The First genin with the kunai pressed it against the boys throat. "Have you forgotten the military police force was ran by the Uchiha and they're dead! So there aren't a lot of people you can blab away to."

"Speaking of which how about we make sure he doesn't blab to anyone, better to be safe than sorry." The second guy advised which frightened there victim.

"But your supposed to be Shinobi, you're supposed to protect civilians! Why are you doing this!?"

The two assailants laughed. "We just became ninja because it's a high paying job even kids could do, and as a bonus we get to learn jutsu and be allowed to carry weapons. So what more could we want? The first boy said in a mocking tone.

Naruto hearing enough of this went into action, he ran up and kicked the first genin with the kunai away and began to attack the second one. The second one fought back with his basic skills that he learned at the Academy and try to deliver a spin kick but Naruto blocked and made him do a backflip falling on his face. He quickly got back up and started randomly swinging and Naruto who dodges every one of them. Naruto grabs one of his escrima sticks and hits him in the gut, once on his knees he gets struck in the head by the same stick knocking him out. Naruto heard the first attacker he kicked charge at him probably with the kunai, he did a backflip dodging his attack who tripped over himself. He got back up and started slashing at the hooded blonde who dodged all his strikes until said blonde grabbed his risk and twisted it making him drop the knife and received an uppercut knocking him out. Naruto turned his attention towards the boy who was clearly frightened.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"I'm not here to hurt you I swear, but more importantly are you okay?" Naruto assured him before asking about his condition.

Seeing how this hooded figure took down his attackers he calmed himself. "I'm fine, thank you. To be honest those uchihas may have been a bunch of pricks but at least they were keeping order in the streets." He said standing up.

Naruto talking about what he said from moment. _("He's got a point there who's watching the streets now that they're gone? Especially if Ninja like those two were abusing their Authority as Ninja.")_ He then looks back at the person he saved. "Go home tell your family what happened and file a complaint tomorrow if you know those two makes it all the more easier." Naruto leave the boy who has home to do as he was instructed.

Naruto continues his walk around the now empty streets of the village when he hears someone running about. Quickly hiding about Naruto sees that it's Unagi he was carrying a big scroll on his back and hit around the corner not long after that two chunin ninjas appear as if looking for something or someone.

"The Thief couldn't have gotten far they should be around here."

"I bet it was that Uzumaki brat, it was only a matter of time before he do something like this."

"As much as I don't like the kid we can't make accusations like that without evidence, so let's find this thief if you're lucky maybe it is the brat." The two ninjas then ran off the search another area.

Once the coast was clear Unagi began to move again unaware that Naruto was tailing him from behind. He followed Hibachi to a location outside the village, were he found me Mizuki waiting for him.

"Good job Unagi I almost thought you couldn't pull it off. Glad to see I was wrong." Mizuki said seeing the forbidden scroll.

"Trust me it wasn't easy sensei, but when are we going to start learning some real jutsus?" Unagi impatiently asked. Mizuki informed him about the test that awaited for him after the team selection and promise to teach him a powerful technique with the scroll to help him pass it with ease.

"Just wait a little longer, there's a safe house a little bit far from here that we can hide out. Once things settle down I'll be able to teach you." As the two were about to set out they were stopped by a mysterious voice.

"I hold off the lesson a bit longer than that, considering both of you are going away for theft and treason." The hooded blonde stepped out.

Mizuki looked at Unagi with anger and disappointment. "You fool! I said to make sure you weren't followed!" He said outraged while Unagi looked on in shock. "Well what are you waiting for get in there and clean up your mess!"

"Ye-Yes Mizuki sensei!" The scared rookie Ninja ran at Naruto in hopes of silencing him.

Unagi was not the best fighter in their class so Naruto had no problem dodging and countering his attacks. As he was about to finish this match he saw Mizuki jump up on a tree and throw one of his giant shuriken in hopes of nailing both of them. Thinking fast he elbowed Unagi in the stomach grab him and Dodge the oncoming shuriken.

"Not bad, I thought I had you both with that shot." Mizuki said a bit impressed.

Naruto placed the unconscious Ninja against a tree before looking back at Mizuki. If it wasn't for the hood darkening his face Mizuki could see his glare. "You were about to kill this kid just to get to me, what kind of coward does that!?"

"I was simply taking advantage of a well-placed opening." Mizuki said before he showed a wicked grin. "And besides the idiot screwed up so he outlived his usefulness."

"So that's it, you trick him into helping you and you repay him with death? From what I heard Leaf ninjas are supposed to follow something called the will of Fire, isn't that something you teach in the academy?"

"The 'will of Fire' what a bunch of crap!" Mizuki said in disgust. "The only rule a Shinobi needs to learn; is that in this world it's use or be used. And I'm done being used by this Backwater Village!"

This outburst shocked Naruto Mizuki always seemed like a swell guy, but now he sees Mizuki for what he truly is. A man who wants nothing but Power and is willing to kill his own students to get it. "And ta think people see you as a respected teacher, I can't help but wonder how no one saw this coming?"

This made Mizuki laugh"Those idiots at the Academy were always naive, Unohana was the only one I had to be cautious of. But it's a shame really I'll never get to ravager that body of hers like I've always dreamed of!"

 _("Like I would ever let this animal lay a hand on Unohana sensei!")_ Naruto thought in anger.

"My students, HA! More like a bunch of newly sharpened weapons for people to rent and use for whatever they want! But they all will learn how the world really is and will become users or just Pawns to be used and throw away when the time is right!"

Naruto felt his anger increasing. _("Is that all we were to him just a bunch of new tools to be used!")_

"And let's not forget the most naive one of them all, Iruka izumo. I've known that wimp since we were kids and he's always been the boy scout, sure he acted like a clown once in awhile but that was just to help him cope with the death of his mommy and daddy. And the funny part is he let the very same monster that killed his parents graduate, how big of a fool do you have to be to let that happen!" Mizuki laughed at his insults towards his fellow instructor. As he was laughing uncontrollably he almost failed to miss his shuriken he threw earlier being thrown at him. The traitorous Ninja Jump to avoid to strike and quickly pulled out his Last Giant shuriken until he heard a hissing noise and look down to see a paper bomb attached to it. The bomb exploded hitting Mizuki with straddenal one of which hit his leg causing him to drop his weapon. Just when he was falling he sees the hooded figure charged at him with a Bo Staff and clothesline him making him hit the ground hard.

"Ahhh MY LEG! DAMMIT!" Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse he sees the hooded figure walk towards him with his bo staff. Panicking Mizuki try to reason his way out.

"Now wait a minute, I'm injured here there's no need to continue. Right?" The hooded figure kept walking towards him.

"Look! I have a fiance, and she'll be devastated if I were to die. Could you really live with yourself if you make my dear Tsubaki a widow before she's even married!?" His plead fell on deaf ears as his attacker kept approaching.

"OH GOD! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, DON'T KILL ME-AHHHH!" Mizuki was struck in the head by the bo staff. When he looked up he saw the hood figure above him all he could see were cold blue eyes and a wicked smile, this look only promised one thing, 'absolute pain'."

"Since you're begging so nicely I'll let you live, but I think you deserve a lesson, a lesson in PAIN!" Naruto lift the metal bo staff and unleash hell on the traitorous instructor.

"Wait! NO NOOOOOOOO!"

*BREAK*

*CRACK*

Unagi regain consciousness and widen his eyes in horror of what he saw. Mizuki on the ground hopeless and broken with sores, bruises, and all bloodied. His headband was thrown aside as if his attacker didn't want to stain it, and over him was The black coat hooded figure with a scary face as you can only see his eyes and his mouth in that grin as if satisfied with what he did. Said person then walked away and a few moments later a group of chunin with Iruka showed up and saw the horrific brutal state of Mizuki.

"My god! What happened here!?"

"I've never seen something like this before. Is he still alive?

"Let's bring him to the medical core, will have to interrogate him later. For now let's return to scroll and report back to the Hokage."

Iruka walked over to Unagi to check his condition. "Unagi are you alright? What happened here?"

"I...I saw-" Unagi tried to speak.

"Saw what? What did you see?"

"I saw A DEVIL!" Unagi screams in horror.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here to chapter 7, I had real fun writing this chapter especially how I portrayed Mizuki and executed his punishment because let's be honest we all wanted that to happen yes or no to that if you feel differently.**

 **But anyway stay tuned as Naruto is introduced to his new Squad members Sakura and Sasuke under jonin Kakashi Hatake who introduced them to the infamous Bell Test.**

 **Please leave reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 7, please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story, and all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 8: Team 7 Assemble; The infamous 'Bell Test'!

* * *

 **Konoha, Jonin Standby Station**

Three Jonin were sitting around enjoying the peace and quiet, these three were kurenai Yuhi, Asuma sarutobi, and Kakashi Hatake. These three were one of the best in their perspective field. Kurenai was just promoted to Join but she was already a capable Ninja being an expert in genjutsu. Asuma was the son of the third Hokage and was a master at close-quarters combat, not to mention a former member of the Guardian 12 a group of skilled Ninja who worked under the feudal lord of the land of Fire. And lastly Kakashi is considered one of the strongest Jonin in the leaf Village he was one of the youngest Shinobi to enter the third great ninja war and earned a title 'Kakashi the copy Ninja' nickname being that he copied over a thousand techniques from his opponents.

"So Kurenai, who do you have on your squad?" Asuma asked taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I have Kiba inuzuka, Shino aburame, and Hinata hyuga. This squad should be perfect for tracking missions, if I pass them that is." The new Jonin replied. "But what about you Asuma, who do you have?"

"I have Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji akimichi. Looks like they interested me to instruct the new Ino shika Cho." Asuma answered.

"Sounds like you'll have your work cut out for you then." Kakashi said looking out the window.

"Maybe? But what about you Kakashi who's on your squad?" Asuma asked.

"Why bother asking him? We both know he'll just failed this one like he did the others." Kurenai said remembering how Kakashi sent his last team back to the academy.

"Well to be honest Kurenai, I'm kind of hoping these three will pass. I have Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said turning back to them.

Asuma was a bit surprised "Kind of a mixed match pair if you ask me."

"I got to agree with Asuma on this one, they don't seem like the ones to get along with one another."

Kakashi sweat dropped at their comment. "I can see your point Kurenai, but they each show great potential."

"I'm glad to see that you think so too Kakashi." The there turned around to see Unohana walking in.

"Unohana sensei what a pleasant surprise." Kakashi greeted. "What bring you here?"

"Just seeing what you three think of your new students?"

"Well sensei, I have no problem with mine, but I'm more concerned about Kakashi's team." Kurenai said.

Unohana sighed. "I can see what you're trying to say, but the teams were decided based on their skill set not on their personalities, so expect to have problems with all your teams. I supervised their Academy training and their behavior, they are all talented but are also flawed."

"Dearly noted. By the way sensei I've been mean to ask you what happened to Mizuki? I heard that the night before yesterday they found him battered and broken when he tried to steal the Forbidden scroll." Asuma asked.

"Word gets around, but to answer your question Mizuki is currently being moved from the hospital to the prison's Infirmary. He suffered severe head trauma fractured ribs, he has several broken bones and his leg was nearly destroyed from not just the beating but from the puncture wound from one of his giant shurikens broken shards. I say he'll be out of fighting commission for more than 6 months." Unohana informed them.

Kurenai couldn't help but gasp at what she heard. "I know Mizuki a traitor but that sounds a bit severe."

"I'll say, whoever did it must have had a personal beef to pick with him. Who ditched it out anyway?" Asuma said wondering who Mizuki could have pissed off to such a degree.

"The genin Unagi calmed to have seen a hooded figure that he dubbed the devil. It's not just that we got a report yesterday about a boy that was being harassed by two genin and was claimed to have been saved by someone who fits the description of the same hooded figure." Kakashi informed his fellow jonin.

This agitated kurenai "I still can't believe those two thought They could get away with harassing a kid just so they can play 'Hero'. Have they no shame?"

Asuma chuckled a bit "I can. It's not like every person becomes a ninja just to fight for the honor of their Village, some of them are just in it for the benefits."

"Either way, this should be a reminder to be careful who we promote as Ninja. But enough about that you three should be getting ready for your genin's final exam." Unohana told with a serious face, receiving a "yes ma'am" from all three of them.

* * *

In the Haruno residence, Sakura checks herself in the mirror now wearing her headband over her long hair like a ribbon she quickly does a few poses before hearing her mother call out to her. "Sakura isn't it time for you to get going?"

Feeling agitated she turns away from the mirror. "I know, I'm on my way out now!" **(Cha! How long are you going to treat me like a kid, I'm a ninja now!")**

"I listen more closely if I were you. After all its 7:14." A voice said from behind Sakura.

She turns around to see a girl around the same age as her sitting on her bed, she has short length pink hair with green eyes and wore a white T-shirt with a pink skirt. "Wait! what time did you say it was Kim?!"

This is Kimial Diehl, Sakura's cousin on her father side. Since the death of her parents she has lived with them for four years. Sakura has always had a hard time connecting with Kim, mostly because of their different taste in things, but they managed to get along so far. "Like I said, it's 7:14 wait scratch that its 7:15 now." Kim said looking at her phone.

"What! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?! I'll miss my chance!" Sakura said quickly turn around to check her hair before reaching for her gear.

"What are you worried about, team selection doesn't begin until 8:20?"

"Its not that! I need to be the first girl in class so I can sit next to Sasuke." Sakura said walking out the door.

"Geez, is he all that girl ever thinks about?" Kim said annoyed.

* * *

 **Academy**

The classroom was full of chatter today, somewhere wondering who they were going to be on a team with, others were talking about what they heard yesterday.

"Say, did you guys hear what happened?" One student said.

"What happened?"

"Someone tried to steal the forbidden scroll the night before yesterday, but get this some unknown person found the thief and beat the crap out of them!" The student telling the story explain the events of what he heard.

This shocked the students that were listening in. "Whoa, I heard someone tried to steal something last night, but it was the Forbidden scroll. Who was the thief?"

"No idea? That's all I heard. But people say Unagi was there, and he claimed that he was trying to stop the thief."

"Wow! That was mighty Brave of him." A female student said with others agreeing with her.

 _("What! That's not what happened, that rat Unagi must of told that lie so he wouldn't get in trouble for helping Mizuki.")_ Naruto said in thought, just then his eyes widened remembering the event of that night. _("I still don't know what came over me that night, I couldn't stop myself... No I_ _could've stopped, I chose not too.")_ Naruto thought as he sat in his chair with his head low. After he came home he felt reality hit him, he brutally trashed Mizuki. The condition he was in still lingered in his mind, his body twitching, his aching moans and the blood that he coughed out, and all he felt at the moment was satisfaction. That's what scared him the most he enjoyed it, he liked what he saw what he did. After coming to his senses he quickly went upstairs and took a shower and luckily he didn't wake up Myucel, the last thing he wanted was for her to see him in such a darkened state.

"Hey, Naruto something the matter?" Naruto turn to see Shikamaru coming up the stairs.

"Oh Shikamaru, my mind is just elsewhere right now. But I can't help but think who I'll be on a team with?"

"Well I don't know about you, but chances are I'll end up being on a team with Ino and Choji. Choji I don't mind but Ino, what a drag she'll be." Shikamaru said knowing that they might want an Ino shika Cho team this year.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a bit, then suddenly heard something. "Speaking of Ino, looks like her and Sakura are doing a little early morning race 'again'." Naruto then got up and walked to the side of long desk. And right on cue Sakura and Ino came rushing in and headed straight for the seat next to Sasuke, it was a close race but Sakura ended up securing the seat.

"I DID IT!" **("CHA! How you like them apples Ino!")** Both Sakura and inner Sakura proclaimed. This in turn caused all of Sasuke's fan girls to look at her with agitation and envy.

"To be honest Shikamaru, I kind of liked her better when she and Ino were still friends, she was less loud." Naruto whispered to his lazy friend.

"Whether they stayed friends or not, they're still a hassle to deal with." Shikamaru whispered back.

After that little transaction they both took their seats. A few moments later Iruka came in to the classroom to greet his students. "Morning class, glad to see you all made it. As of today you are all officially Shinobi. I hope you all will do your village proud."

"Excuse me Iruka sensei, but where is Mizuki and Unohana sensei?" Curious student asked.

Iruka sighed he was hoping not to bring this up. "Unohana had some business to take care of and as for Mizuki, he was arrested for stealing and attempting to go Rogue." This shocked a majority of the class, while some of them weren't affected by it.

Before anyone can start asking questions, Iruka quickly spoke up again. "I know you all are curious as to what happened, but we have an important matter to attend to. Today, you will all be assigned into a three man squad. The squad will be under the tutelage of one of our many train Jonin, I expect you all to cooperate with your teammates and follow your sensei's instructions. Now let us begin!"

Iruka began to call out team names along with those assigned to them. "And for team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

 _("Huh! There putting me on a team with Sasuke and Sakura, who bright idea was this!?")_ Naruto thought. He literally didn't want to be on a team with a girl that saw him as nothing but a delinquent, and the stoic 'Rookie of the Year' who clearly likes to be alone.

 _("Yes! I'm on the same team as Sasuke!")_ Sakura celebrated in her head. She was upset that she had to be on the same team as Naruto but having Sasuke there will be worth all the trouble.

Sasuke for his part didn't like the thought of being our team with anybody, let alone one of his fan girl and same unpopular dobe. _("Just great. I have to be on a team with_ _two nobody's that'll just slow me down. Hopefully they'll stay out of my way and not hold me back.")_

"Next is them 8, Kiba inuzuka, Hinata hyuga, and Shino aburame." Iruka continued looking at the next group. "And for team 9, Hibachi, Ami, and Unagi."

Hinata was disappointed to find out that she wasn't going to be on the same team as Naruto, but at least she was on a team that she felt she could cooperate with. Kiba had no problem with the team he was assigned to, although he wasn't sure about Shino. Speaking of Shino, he remained stoic in his thoughts not really having any problem with the arrangement either.

"And lastly for team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino yamanaka, and Choji akimichi." Iruka finished.

 _("Yep. As expected, but its still such a drag.")_ Shikamaru thought already expecting this outcome.

 _("That's so not fair! Sakura gets Sasuke and I'm stuck with lazy and_ _fatso, this has got to be some kind of joke!")_ The agitated Ino said in thought.

Choji just kept munching on his chips not having any real problem with being on a team with Shikamaru and Ino.

Iruka soon got their attention. "I know you all have questions about this arrangement, but me and your other instructors as well as the Hokage wanted to make sure that all teams were balanced."

 _("Balance in what? Skill or personality?")_ Naruto can't help but Wonder.

"Now that we have your team settled you all have an hour break, when its over come back here to wait for your new sensei's. Good luck to all of you and do your village proud." Iruka gave his students one final good luck knowing that this was just the beginning of a long and hard Road for them.

* * *

 **Two and a half hours later**

After their lunch break many of the teams sensei's have came to pick them up, all that was left was team 7. Naruto was leaning back patiently waiting. During their lunch break he tried to talk to Sakura but she was completely rude to him, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that she mistook his invitation as a date, he thought about talking to Sasuke but then he thought he wasn't very sociable with others, Naruto decided to go get him some snacks from the vending machine in the hallway. As he got up and went to the door he was stopped by a voice.

"Naruto! Where do you think your going!?" The upset voice of Sakura cried out, clearly she was growing agitated from their sensei's tardiness.

"I'm going to the vending machine outside, might as well get something to eat while waiting for this guy."

"How typical of a delinquent. Instead of patiently waiting like Sasuke, you would go off to eat junk food how expected." Sakura rudely said. "A real Ninja stays put like he was ordered to, not going to play hooky."

Naruto stared back with a confused look. "Who said I was going to play hooky? I'm just going out to the hallway, get some snacks from the vending machine and come back."

Sakura huffed at his statement. "Fine! But when our new sensei comes I'm not covering for you, you got that!"

"I wasn't expecting you too." Naruto said as he went out.

A few moments later Naruto came back with a small bag full of snacks. When he open the door he saw Sakura failing to get Sasuke's attention, when they suddenly turn to see him. "I didn't think you be back?" Sakura said surprised she expected him to be long gone.

Naruto sighed _("This girl really does have an overall negative opinion about me... how very convenient I hear footsteps.")_ "I said, I be back and it looks like I don't have to wait any longer."

Before Sakura could complain the door opened to reveal Kakashi who looked at them. "My first opinion of you guys,... you all look very oddly placed. Anyway all of you follow me up to the roof."

 _("About time, what took this guy so long!?")_ Sakura thought.

 _("I wonder how strong this jonin is?")_ Sasuke wondered.

 _("No way! Was that Inu, without his mask? Wait under his mask he wears another mask?")_ Naruto said in thought.

All three of them follow it to Kakashi Up on the Roof. Once there they all took a seat with Kakashi right in front of them. "Hey, if anyone wants some of these snacks there free to get some." Naruto offered feeling this might be a good way to ease the tension in the air.

"No way! I'm watching my figure so no junk food for me." Sakura said somewhat defensive, she wants to stay appealing to Sasuke, just as he says that she shocked to see not just Kakashi, but Sasuke helping themselves to some.

Sasuke saw the look on Sakura. "What? he offered."

"Well now that that's out of the way we can start with introductions, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your new instructor. Now tell me about yourself, your likes and dislikes Hobbies and dreams for the future." Kakashi instructed before pointing at Naruto. "Why don't we start with you."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, visiting my hometown outside the village, and hanging out with friends when I have the time. For my hobbies I like to keep that to myself. I dislike Injustice and those who misuse their Authority. I don't really have a dream but more of a career goal I want to become a chunin and take the stationery exam to become a station chunin, and also to get Justice for someone." Naruto introduced himself unknowingly surprising his two teammates.

 _("Well, I see his goals haven't changed. He must be preferring to Marisbury, tragic what happened to him.")_ Kakashi thought. "Alright next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno what I like ah... I mean the person I like is." Sakura begins to look at Sasuke. "My hobby is... My dream for the future is." she blushes and giggles. "I hate Naruto and Ino!"

"Somehow I saw that coming. But still harsh much?" Naruto stated.

 _("Girls her age are interested in boys then ninja training these days.")_ Kakashi sighed. "Last one."

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't particularly like anything. But what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke stated with conviction.

 _("He must be talking about the guy that killed his clan.")_ Naruto figured.

 _("Sasuke, is so hot!")_ Thought Sakura seeing this as attractive.

 _("Just as I thought.")_ Kakashi thought knowing full well who he was talking about. "Good. Your each unique and you have your own ideas we began your final test tomorrow."

"Sensei what are you talking about? I thought we were supposed to to start going on missions not do anymore tests, we already did this stuff and passed." Sakura asked confused.

Kakashi began chuckling as if what she said was some sort of joke.

"What's so funny?" Sakura couldn't help but ask not liking where this was going.

"Out of the 30 graduates only nine will actually be accepted as genin, the other 21 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. The test that you all took was just a pre-test to see if you all got the hang of the basics." Kakashi said what a serious look

"What!" Sakura screamed she was not prepared for something like this. _("Why didn't Iruka sensei or Unohana sensei tell us about this!?")_

"You 3 are to come to the training grounds tomorrow at 5:00 am sharp." Kakashi informed them.

Sasuke gripped his fingers, knowing that his ambition rest on passing this final test.

Naruto looked on with determination _("This_ _is my final test, knowing Inu I will have to bring my A-game believe it.")_

 _("If I fail I'll be separated form Sasuke, this is a trial of love.")_ Sakura thought With passion.

"That's it your dismissed, oh and tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll throw up just saying." Kakashi said before he used body flicker to disappear.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said getting up to leave.

This broke Sakura out of her thoughts. "Wait, where are you going!?"

"Home, I need to prepare for tomorrow."

"I'm going home too." Sasuke said getting up to walk away.

Sakura sighed in depression, she really wasn't expecting something like this and was unprepared for it.

* * *

 **Leaf Village, Nighttime**

Naruto was home watching TV while explaining his day to Myucel who was brewing tea. "So, how well do you know Sakura and Sasuke, master?" The half elf maid asked pouring tea into her and Naruto's cups.

Naruto takes a sip of his tea. "Well I don't know much about their overall abilities considering they must have trained outside the academy at their own free time. Me and Sakura have never gotten along since day one of the academy, to her I'm just a delinquent. I don't know about her physical capabilities but one thing I do know about her is that she's a total bookworm always got an A on any test, but she does it to impress Sasuke."

"Oh my gosh! Why would this girl think of you as such a negative figure?" Myucel asked not understanding how someone could View her master as a delinquent.

"As many of the adults here hate and look down on me, some of that passed down to the younger generation. Sakura just so happens to be one of them. But don't let her usual lady-like demeanor fool you, she is really short tempered and isn't afraid to throw the first punch at someone if they aggravate her." Naruto said remembering the time Sakura punched one of the boys for making fun of her forehead.

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever meet her. But what about Sasuke?"

Naruto look down to think for a bit. "Sasuke. Well what can I really say about him? He's Rookie of the year. He's always outshined everyone in class including me, in practice battles he never loses I went up against him one time and I came close to beating him but he still manage to win."

"Then that means he should be a very reliable Ally right?" Asked Myucel.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle confusing Myucel. "You would think that, but Sasuke is a guy with few if any friends. He sees himself as the best, so he likes to do things on his own and never ask anyone for help."

"Such Pride he has in his abilities. Where does one get such superiority from?"

"Sasuke is from the infamous but extinct Uchiha Clan. They where the strongest Clan the leaf Village had until it was massacred a few years ago leaving Sasuke as its Sole Survivor, this led Sasuke to be extremely distance from anyone I actually kind of feel sad for the guy." Naruto explained showing some sympathy towards Sasuke.

Myucel couldn't help but agree. "To have your entire family killed in one night, how tragic. But wait? Shouldn't he had at least been put up for adoption?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "I'm sure someone would have jumped at the chance, but I think he refused them all and decided to live alone. Luckily he lives in the same apartment building as Unohana sensei so he has at least one adult looking after him."

"With all do respect master, I can't help but worry." Myucel said with a worried look. "I mean they don't seem very reliable, if Sakura likes Sasuke and hates you, she'll only end up siding with him, and Sasuke's prideful demeanor will make it hard to cooperate with him."

Naruto sighed, Myucel was right. If push comes to shove can he count on these two to have his back or will they up and abandoned him if it benefits them? "Weather they look reliable or not I need to learn how to cooperate with them."

* * *

 **Training ground, Morning**

Sakura and Sasuke arrived at 5:00 and we're patiently waiting until Naruto showed up at 5:35. "Hey, what I miss?"

"Your late Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"In my defense, I had a little dispute this morning that couldn't be overlooked." Naruto explained. _("Yeah right. More like Myucel wouldn't let me leave the house until I ate breakfast. Even a polite girl like her can be stubborn sometimes.")_

"Is that the best excuse you have? Cuz it's not very convincing." Sasuke implied.

"I'm being serious. And besides it'll probably be better than Kakashi's excuse for being late." Just then Naruto spot someone coming. "Hey Sakura, by any chance do you know that girl that's coming this way?"

Sakura turns around to see her cousin Kim walking over to them wearing her favorite light blue and white jacket. "Kim?"

"Who?" Naruto and Sasuke asked.

Sakura look back at them to answer. "She's my cousin. But anyway what you doing here Kim I'm about to take an important test."

Kim smirked. "I thought I come and see what your team looks like. By the way I'm Kimial but most people call me Kim."

"Good to hear, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"So you're the infamous delinquent that Sakura complains about, and it's safe to assume that mister quiet over there is Sasuke Uchiha." Kim said taking a closer look at both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Judging from your clothes and your cell phone sticking out, you must be from the outside Nations." Naruto said taking a closer look at Kim.

This shocked both Sakura and Kim until she took a closer look at Naruto and noticed his altaire and his one strap knapsack that you could only get from stores outside of the elemental Nations, Kim couldn't help but smile. "Finally! Someone from the outer Nations that I can actually talk to. Between you and me being inside a nation that's more feudal era then modern era get a bit boring, know what I mean?"

"I can see what you mean, I feel like I'm the only person with a cell phone to a TV." Naruto joked.

"Wait. You have a TV that's use for entertainment, not for surveillance purposes?" Kim received a nod to her question. "Sakura! You should have introduced me to this guy sooner." Kim said to Sakura.

 _("Naruto is literally having a better conversation with Kim then I usually do.")_ Sakura said flabbergasted. "Kim you do know this is the trouble-making delinquent that I've been telling you about. Right?"

"Then I guess that makes him my kind of delinquent." This caused Sakura to lower her head in defeat as the two continue talking. _("What did she mean by 'someone from the outer Nations'? I know for a fact that Naruto was born and raised in the land of fire just like me and everyone else.")_

As the four waited it soon became 7:40 and out of nowhere Kakashi appeared. "Morning everyone, pray for your first day?"

"Your late!" Sakura yelled!

"Well a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way."

"Well how about that, your excuse was better." Sasuke admitted.

"Told ya." Naruto replied.

"Well let's get started." Kakashi said walking over towards a stump placing a clock on top of it. "There. It's set for noon." This confused the four teens when Kakashi suddenly took out two Bells from his pocket. "Your assignment is very simple, you just have to take these bells from me that's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those post and watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." Kakashi finished.

 _("So that's why.")_ Sasuke said can't believe he got fooled so easily

 _("He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us.")_ Thought Sakura holding her stomach

 _("Wow, It doesn't get richer than that. I bet Sakura wishes she stayed and ate breakfast this morning.)_ Kim laughed on the inside remembering how Sakura just left out without touching the food her mother laid out for her.

 _("Myucel. You have unknowingly saved me.")_ Naruto made a mental note to thank Myucel when this is over.

"Wait a minute there are three of us, how come there are only two Bells?" Sakura asked only seeing two bells.

"That's simple, the one that doesn't get a bell will be tied to a post and ultimately sent back to the academy, but if none of you gets one before time runs out you all fail. You can use any weapons you have at your disposal, if your not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells." Kakashi explained putting the bells on the right side of his waste.

"But those weapons are to dangerous sense!" Sakura protested.

"I don't think you guys have much of a choice at this point." Kim said.

Kakashi turned his focus to Kim. "I almost forgot to say, if your going to watch you should do it from a safe distance, we don't want you getting hurt now do we."

"Don't worry I'll be over there and out of the way. Good luck guys something says your gonna need it." Kim said moving to a safe distance.

Kakashi turns his Focus back to the three rookie ninjas. "Get ready, and...START!" No sooner after that all three of them use the quick Dash technique and scattered across the field into the forest.

"So, that's the dash technique." Kim said somewhat amazed. "Hey! Do you mind telling me how exactly does that work?"

"I be happy to. The dash technique, is a technique that involves jumping or leaping in One Direction at full speed almost like a blur, it can be used in combat and as an escape tactic. But the person who uses the technique can only move at One Direction for a short amount of time and a person must stand still before doing it considering they're using their full speed in one dash so you can't change directions." Kakashi answered.

About 7 minutes have passed, and no one has made a move. "They all hidden themselves well, but I wonder who will make the first move?" Then out of nowhere two shuriken came straight at Kakashi who use a kunai to the flag them on the ground, Kakashi looked at the shuriken to see that in the center of them were small smoke bombs that detonated engulfing Kakashi in a field of smoke. No sooner than that Kakashi sense someone behind him and quickly started dodging the slashes that were aimed at him. When the Smoke faded it revealed Kakashi in a kunai lock with Naruto who aimed at the bells at his waste with a second kunai in his other hand but it was being held by Kakashi's freehand. _("Not bad. He placed smoke bombs in the center of shurikens then threw them at me as a means of distraction, once I was caught in the smoke he would come at me and strike at the Bells."_ Kakashi couldn't help but feel impressed. "I have to admit that was a very effective plan you had there, if I didn't see that second kunai you would have gotten a Bell."

"Who said I was done?" Naruto said as he pulled back. Before Kakashi could react he was suddenly grabbed from behind, he turned around to see a second Naruto using his bow staff to trap capturing his arms, and then two more Narutos came came out and grabbed his legs trapping him completely. "I knew there was a high chance that my first plan of attack would fail, so I had Back-up Plan and you were none the wiser." Naruto explained as he got ready to go for the bells again.

Kim was looking over from the memorial stone and saw what was transpiring between Naruto and Kakashi. _("Amazing! That was a well thought-out plan and it got results faster than any plan Sakura could come up with.")_

Speaking of Sakura she was watching from under a shrub bewildered of what she saw _. ("No way! I still have no plan of how to get the b_ _ells, and yet Naruto came up with a clever strategy in 7 minutes. And worst if he gets a bell now I'll definitely be separate from Sasuke, dammit Naruto why do you always have to get in the way!?")_

Sasuke was hiding in a tree and was also observing what transpired. _("Well how about that? He had some insurance encased his first attempt_ _failed. He may not be as strong as me but it looks like he's at least resourceful.")_

Naruto begin to charge at the restraint Kakashi preparing to cut the Bells, chest when he was about to get it something odd happen. What met the receiving end of his attack was his clone that held Kakashi's right leg that poof away from the attack. "What on earth!? How did he-" The Naruto that was holding Kakashi's left leg asked in shock.

"He must have used substitution at the last second, and escaped into the forest." The Naruto that was holding the bo staff explained.

"Shame on me for thinking that someone as skilled as him would be trapped so easily. We should Retreat back to the forest and plan again." The Naruto with the kunais suggested.

"No, where to out in the open to just sneak back in." The one with the bo countered. _("Even though I can hear three people in the forest I can't tell which is Kakashi. I made my move now it's Kakashi's.")_ Just then the clown that was holding no weapons spotted something over by a tree. "Hey, I think I see one of the Bells over there, do you think it fell off in his escape?"

"Not likely it's definitely a trap, one of us should go and spring it." The kunai wielding clown suggested

Not wanting to start a debate the Clone that spot it went to grab it only to be caught in a rope trap causing him to dispel. "Well, that was expected." The one with the bow staff said walking over to grab it only be caught in a second noose, and out of nowhere Kakashi appeared and knocked down the one with the kunai's revealing that it was a clone as well. "Okay, I did not see that one coming." The original Naruto said now revealed.

"Sometimes the obvious trap can make the perfect bait, but if it makes you feel any better most of the time they fall for the first noose." Kakashi said picking up the Bell that he placed there earlier.

Just as he said that a barrage of shuriken and kunai came out of nowhere and struck him, at least it would have happened if it wasn't revealed to be a log. _("He used another substitution jutsu and now he knows where I'm hiding I got to move fast!")_ Sasuke said leaving his position _("I thought he lowered his_ _guard but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.")_

Just as this was happening Sakura was running towards the direction she believed Sasuke was at. _("Sasuke, where'd you go!? Don't tell me Kakashi sensei found you? No! He can't capture my Sasuke I won't let him!")_

Back with Naruto he was struggling to get out of the rope trap until he saw Kim walking up to him. "Needs some help getting out of there?"

"Sure, if you don't mind passing me one of the kunai's my clone dropped?" A moment later Naruto cut himself down. "Thanks Kim I was starting to feel a bit light-headed."

"No problem but you will have to pay me for that." Kim said with a mischievous smirk.

 _("Note to self, be careful when_ _Kim offers help.")_ Naruto said before he suddenly heard a loud scream.

"Look like your sensei made my cousin his next victim can't say I'm surprised." Kim said in a calm voice getting a confused look from Naruto. "What? Believe it or not Sakura is a smart but basic person, she's literally never been in a real fight."

"That's unfortunate. Then all that leaves is Sasuke and he won't fair any better than I did."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause I actually know Kakashi, and there's no way Sasuke can go toe-to-toe with him even if he is Rookie of the Year. I was trying to cut the bells off so I could avoid fighting him openly." Naruto explained.

"Seeing as how that failed, how is anyone supposed to pass this test?" Kim asked.

Naruto was in deep thought how is anyone supposed to pass this test, there's no way three genin fresh out of the academy could go toe-to-toe with a seasoned Jonin, there's something that he's missing here something about this test didn't seem right until it finally hit him. "Of course."

"Of course what? Did you figure something out?" Kim asked confused by his statement.

"I gotta go Kim, I'll treat you to ramen as payment." Naruto said running off.

"Hey! Who said you could substitute that for money!?" Kim yelled.

* * *

In another open area of the Forest, Sasuke heard the scream and immediately knew it was Sakura. Not long after that he heard someone behind him.

"I think I want a bit overboard but still Sakura study the Illusion jutsu in class yet she still couldn't see it coming." The voice said.

"I'm not like Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke stated not turning around.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, 'my Sasuke'." Kakashi said mimicking the last part from what he heard from Sakura.

Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi leaning against a tree. Kakashi walked a few steps towards him before stopping and the two began to stare each other down, after a few moments Sasuke began his attack and trew a few shuriken at Kakashi who dodged.

"There's no point using normal attacks." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke only smirk and trew a kunai at a robe wire which release several more kunai's which launched at Kakashi who quickly jumped away. When he landed he quickly blocked Sasuke's incoming kick, who followed up with a punch that he managed to block, only too see another incoming kick which Kakashi had block with the arm that he blocked Sasuke's punch with. Sasuke smirked and with his left hand he went to grab a bell.

 _("This kid!?")_ Kakashi quickly pushed himself back a few feet. "Well you're the second one today who came close to getting a bell I'll grant you that."

Sasuke said nothing as he began to go through hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

 _("What!? He's already capable of using fire style Jutsu!?")_ Kakashi looked on in shock.

Sasuke then blew fire from his mouth seemingly engulfing Kakashi in flames, once the jutsu ended all that was left was an empty crater with no Kakashi insight. _("Where he go!? Behind me, above!?")_ Sasuke looked around trying to find Kakashi until he felt something grabbed his ankle and pull him underground with his head sticking out.

"Right under your feet, 'Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu'. You have talent and you're right you are 'different' from the others, but different doesn't mean better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down." Kakashi said walking away reading his book. _("Times almost up and I took all three of them down. I actually want the three to pass because they_ _each show potential, but I can't allow them to become ninja without learning the value of teamwork, I'll just have to hope that one of them figures it out and that the others will listen.")_

Back with Naruto he found Sakura and quickly woke her up, but when she woke up she was all frantic and screaming. "AHH! Sasuke where are you Sasuke please be all right!" When she looked around with all she saw was Naruto. "Naruto! What are you doing here!? And where Sasuke!?" Sakura yelled confused and frustrated.

"To your first question, I was getting you out of the genjutsu that Kakashi put you under. And to answer your second question I think I heard Sasuke fighting over there, but anyway Sakura I need your help to get the bells because as we both know that we won't be able to get one from Kakashi individually so-" Naruto try to explain before Sakura interrupted him.

"NO WAY! I'll only work with Sasuke! There's no way I'll pick you over him, so just stay out of our way you annoying delinquent!" And with that Sakura went racing off towards where Naruto said Sasuke would be.

"For crying out loud, she couldn't let me finish a sentence!? _(As much as I dislike like her attitude, I still need her and Sasuke to pass this test. I'll just have to hope that's getting Sasuke on board will convince her.)_ " Naruto began to go after her hoping he still had time to convince both her and Sasuke to work with him. Just as he reached where Sasuke was he heard Sakura scream again and found her on the ground most likely from fainting. looking at what caused her to faint was Sasuke who was underground with his head sticking out. "Let me guess. Kakashi found you, you went up against him and he got one over on you too?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied. Naruto then used his staff and hit the softest part of the ground and which gave Sasuke an opening to pull himself out. Sasuke then went over to Sakura to wake her up. When she woke up she quickly latched onto Sasuke relieved to see him all right, after he got her off he got up and started to walk away. "I got too take a bell before lunch that doesn't leave much time."

"Sasuke your still trying to get one of those bells?" Sakura asked.

"A while ago I touched one next time I'll get one." Sasuke said determined.

"That is really great! I can't believe you did that you're amazing!" Is what Sakura said on the outside. **("I can't believe it! He touched one of the Bells I'll never get my hands on one of those, which means Sasuke will pass and I won't and will be separated forever! No No No No NO!")** Is what inner Sakura was saying. "Its almost lunch time, there's not really enough time left so, maybe we should just give up and then try again next year?" Sakura said in a cheerful voice she knew there was no way she could get those bells so to her it was best to just give up and go back to the academy and have a different Sensei next time. This actually earn her a slight glare from Sasuke which made her look down in disappointment.

Naruto hearing enough of this stepped in. "We are not giving up! And we are not charging back in there. Its 11:30 we still have 30 minutes left, so we all can still pass this."

"NARUTO! You stay out of this what would you know!" Sakura yelled.

"I know what Kakashi is trying to do! And what this exercise is all about. Why do you think they even put us on squads, it's so basic 'Teamwork!'" Naruto blurted out.

This shocked both Sasuke and Sakura. "Just working together." Sakura said flabbergasted until she remembered something. "Wait a minute Naruto, there's something wrong with your theory. Kakashi Sensei setup for 3 people but only 2 Bells, if we work together and got the Bells only two of us could keep them and that would leave too group conflict and the squad would breakup."

"Exactly! Think about it? He tricked you guys into not eating breakfast, he tricked me into falling into a rope trap, he tricked you into a genjutsu and he tricked Sasuke with an underground trap. He purposely set up two bell so we compete against each other, he want to see if we can overcome that and put the squad ahead of ourselves." Naruto then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, I know you two don't like me, and there is nothing that bonds us together, but we each have a goal to fulfill, and whether we like it or not...we need each other to fulfil those goals." Naruto finished leaving Sakura speechless.

"How?...Tell me, how can you be sure this will work?" Sasuke said not turning around.

"I cannot be sure. But all I know is that its the best chance we got of passing." Naruto gave his honest answer.

* * *

Kakashi was waiting patiently at the memorial stone while Kim was kicking back on one of the wooden post. "Well. I see you're all back to try again. I hope things are different this time." Kakashi said looking back to see all three genin standing behind him.

"This better work Naruto, cuz I'm only doing this because Sasuke agreed to help." Sakura said looking at Naruto who just smirked.

"Oh trust me I know. How else was I going to get you on board?"

"Enough talking, it's time to finish this test." Sasuke said getting ready. "Now, let's go!"

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura said as all three charged at Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke made hand signs for the Clone Jutsu while Naruto made Shadow Clones. They each made five clones of themselves and ran in different direction at full speed.

"What are they up to?" Kakashi wondered as Sasuke came and him he quickly block only to find out that it was a clone, no sooner than that Naruto came charging Kakashi attacked but found it was a clone too, soon Sakura came charging and found she was a clone too. _(_ _"So that's it, because_ _I_ _have my Sharingan eye closed I_ _have no depth perception to use, and I can only keep my eye on one of them at a time which means the one I don't have my eye on will get the Bells! Well what do you know they actually started to_ _get it, which means it's time to end this test.")_

After 5 minutes of doing this Naruto and Sasuke charged at Kakashi who blocked all their attacks but suddenly felt something being cut from his waist, he look to see Sakura got the bells and jumped away. When she turned around she saw both her teammates on their knees with Kakashi holding them by the neck. "Nice job getting the Bells Sakura. Now return them before time Runs Out or I'll disqualify both Naruto and Sasuke, you literally have 2 minutes to decide." Kakashi informed her.

"What!? You can't do that!" Sakura protested not wanting to see Sasuke and Naruto fail.

Kakashi only chuckled at her response. "Too bad, I'm the Sensei here and that makes my orders absolute so make your decision."

Sakura was now in a complete panic if she gave up the Bells they would all fail, but if she didn't both her teammates will fail. She knew what kind of situation this was, it was a situation where an enemy takes a hostage or two and demands your surrender or they would die. In these situations the rules would demand you to put the mission before your comrades, and Sakura was someone who like to follow the rules, she knew of this but she was never mentally prepared for it.

"Sakura! Keep the bells, don't let all our effort go to waste!" Sasuke ordered.

This made it even harder for her as much as she wanted to obey Sasuke's orders, she couldn't bring herself to just let him be disqualified. That's when he looked at Naruto who was looking at her.

"Sakura. Do what you feel is best, whenever you decide you'll have my support." Naruto said in hopes of making her decision easier.

 _("Do what ever I feel is best?")_ Sakura pondered in her head until she finally came to a decision, and to Sasuke's surprise she dropped the Bells as the timer went off. "There! Now release my teammates!" Sakura demanded.

Kakashi only have one thing to say. "Congratulations. You all pass." Kakashi said releasing both Naruto and Sasuke who were just as surprised as Sakura.

"But Sakura surrendered the Bells and the timer went off that means we fail." Sasuke stated in confusion.

"That is true, but if she had decided to keep the Bells I would have felled all three of you" Kakashi began. "You see, the test wasn't just to see if you can all put aside your differences to work together, but if things got rough would you all abandon each other to succeed. And not only did you all work together to get the Bells but you also didn't abandon each other."

"But Kakashi sensei isn't thinking like that against the rules?" Sakura asked a bit confused.

"It's true those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi said in hopes that they'll remember this phrase for a long time.

"So its over, we're officially a team now?" Naruto asked the question on everyone's mind.

Kakashi gave them a thumbs-up. "Yes! The exercise is over everyone passes, Squad 7 start its first mission tomorrow."

"Whoa! What a climactic end. Congratulations you guys!" Kim said congratulating her cousin and her new teammates.

* * *

 **Later that night,**

Naruto was at home telling Myucel about his final test to becoming a ninja. "And that's how it all went down."

"To think that Kakashi would make such a difficult test, I'm beginning to see why so many others have failed." Myucel said amazed at the story that she just heard.

"I guess sensei wanted to make sure that we understood what it meant to be ninjas. But in the end Sakura came through for us, despite Sasuke telling her not to give up the bells." Naruto stated, this was literally the first time Sakura didn't make a decision based on her obsession with Sasuke.

Just then, the crystal ball that Naruto got from Medea was glowing and an image of Ryu showed up. "Congratulations Naruto you're now fully a Ninja."

"Ryu!? How did you know? I was about to try and find a way to contact you so I could tell you myself." Naruto asked surprised to see the dragon ninja before him.

"I have my ways, but I came to tell you that's now that you completed your academy test and your sensei's test, you are now officially my Apprentice."

This excited Naruto. "You really mean that!?"

"Yes. Your training begins tomorrow night, I'm sending someone to get you tomorrow so we can meet up so until then enjoy your first mission tomorrow. A word advice, try not to get bored with them. They have to take it easy on all of you Rockies." And with that Ryu image faded from View.

"You heard the man Myucel. We're expecting a guess tomorrow so it's time to go to bed." Naruto said going upstairs knowing that tomorrow his training truly begins.

"Of course master." Myucel said with a big smile on her face. The thing she loved the most about Naruto was his determination.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here is chapter 8, I like to think this was a climactic** **end, especially since I wanted to capture what Kakashi was trying to do with the Bell test.**

 **But anyway stay tuned as we begin The Wave Arc where Squad 7 has to escort tazuna to the land of Waves, on the way they meet the demon hidden in the Mist and learned the legend of a sea monster that has recently helped keep the Land of Waves from following fully under Gatos control.**

 **Please leave reviews.**

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 9. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 9:

Wave Arc; C rank turned A rank, The Copy Ninja vs The Demon of The Bloody Mist.

* * *

 **Konoha; M.A.D**

Naruto was walking through the halls of the mission assignment building along with his team, they just finished they're 12 mission which was to capture the Daimyo's wife's cat who ran away. Surprisingly Naruto was able to catch toru by simply being gentle with him, considering most of the time the cat always end up scratching his pursuers. _("I'm beginning to see what Ryu was talking about, I've only had one good mission and the rest were just plane_ _old chores.")_

"Naruto! Are you even listening!?" Sakura said trying to grab his attention. "Iruka sensei about to give us our next mission."

"You mean do more odd jobs around the village?" Naruto said uninterested.

"Naruto! You shouldn't treat missions like odd jobs, each mission is to help you and your team grow as Shinobi." Iruka lectured.

"I can't really take most of these missions seriously, it feels like we're doing random neighborhood work just to get paid." Naruto said feeling like he's more of a chore boy than a Ninja. He's willing to do the odd jobs sure but there's no way he can call them ninja missions.

 _("I actually agree with him. How is this anything else but doing work that people are too lazy to do?")_ Sasuke said thinking he has better things to do then this.

Iruka signed "It's hard to believe that you're doing so well in your missions, yet show none of that enthusiasm while doing it. I mean the mission your team did before this one you actually showed more effort, what happened to that?"

"We were retrieving a key a bunch of bandits stole, and we not only got the key back and ran the bandits out but we also found a chest full of scrlls that the woman at the scroll shop thought were lost." Naruto said seeing that as a better achievement.

The third Hokage couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Well then I suppose you all did enough D rank missions to earn at least one C rank. You'll be bodyguards on a journey, send in Tazuna."

Soon enough and old man with a bottle of sake came out and took a look at the 4 ninjas. "Hmm? What the... I asked for ninjas, and all I get is one guy and a bunch of little snot-nosed kids?" Tazuna said underwhelmed.

This aggravated the three rookie ninjas but they kept their cool as Tazuna continued. "I am Tazuna, a Master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life!"

"Okay! Why don't we all go home and start packing and meet at the gate of leaves. Make sure you pack everything you might need cause this will be a long trip." Kakashi informed them.

Naruto went home as instructed and began packing. His ninja gear, his extra pair of clothes and some trail mix just in case. As he was finishing he heard a voice from behind him.

"So you're going to the Land of Waves, not much of a tourist spot these days." A female voice stated.

Naruto turn to see Ayane laying on his couch watching 'The Deadliest Warrior' on his TV. After his first mission he was surprised too find Ayane waiting for him.

* * *

 **Flashback, 2 weeks ago**

Naruto was just coming back from his first mission. 'Yeah right mission, more like getting paid to help someone move into their new house, instead of having a moving company they hired ninjas to do it.' Definitely not a memorable first mission.

"Hey Myucel, I'm back!" Naruto said coming in but surprised to not see Myucel downstairs. He heard female laughter upstairs and went up to investigate, what he saw when he reached Myucel's room was Ayane and Myucel giving each other pedicures and having a fun conversation. They both soon notice Naruto at the door, Myucel had a greeting smile on her face while Ayane was blushing in embarrassment. "Don't mind me ladies, you both enjoy yourself, I'll be downstairs when you're done." Naruto said trying hard not to laugh.

"Thank you Master, you are too kind!" Myucel replied not taking notice of the embarrassed blush on Ayane's face.

A few moments later both girls came down to see Naruto reading a book, when he turned around to see them. "So Ayane. I guess you're the one taking me to meet Ryu." Naruto said as Ayane came up to him with a frightening look.

"Tell anyone what you just saw upstairs, and I promise to leave a very painful scar. 'Are we clear'?" Ayane whispered.

"Yeah. We're clear." Naruto said intimidated.

"Good. Now get your things, it's time we met up with Ryu. He's waiting for us at the temple ruins outside of the leaf." Ayane said before turning to Myucel. "Myucel. I need you to go down to the basement and set this tag on the floor, trust me it's important." She handed Myucel a tag with glyphs on it. 

Scene changes to Naruto and Ayane leaving out the Gate of branches. "Just to let you know this will be a long walk, so don't expect any breaks, the sooner we get there the better." Ayane informed.

"How far is this temple exactly?" Naruto asked.

"About a 2 hour and a half hike. Now! Enough talking let's get a move on!"

* * *

 **Temple Ruins**

The Duo eventually made to the location of the temple ruins. It was in an abandoned part of the land of Fire that was mostly surrounded by short mountains and forest which was close to a streaming River, Ayane lead Naruto to a cave and quickly went to a hidden lever and pulled it down deactivating something. "Okay. Now we just have to make it past this cave and will reach the temple, follow me."

"What did you just deactivate?" Naruto asked wondering what that sound was.

"It was traps that were set up here years ago, this place used to belong to Bandits, and before that monks and Shrine maidens." Ayane explained as they went through the cave. Once they exit the cave they see a large old Temple, it looks like it's seen better days but still looks very sturdy. "And, We're here." Ayane said leaving him up the steps to the front door.

"Too think they had a still usable Temple, and they just let it sit here for bandit to use. What a waste." Naruto couldn't help but say wondering why it was abandoned.

"I have to agree with you on that" The voice of Ryu said as he appeared from behind a pillar. "But, we can talk about that later, right now we can start your training, Follow me." The two preteens followed Ryu into the temple, to their surprise it was a better condition then what it was outside, clearly Ryu did some work on it to make it more suitable for training.

Naruto set his gear on floor and then looked at Ryu. "So... What are we learning tonight? Some new fighting techniques, or are you going to teach me a new Jutsu?" 

"We're too early for that stage. Before I teach you how to be a better fighter, I'm first going to teach you how to properly use your chakra." Ryu said getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"What!?"

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

Naruto broke out of his thoughts as Ayane continued to watch one of her favorite shows. She had left the day after she took him to the temple, but now she had a week off and decided to spend it here and help him with his training. The seal tag that she gave Myucel was a checkpoint seal, it was used to teleport someone from one place to the other where the tag was located, so it's saved him the two-hour walk up to the Temple. "Well, I'll be there for probably a week or two so feel free to stay here if you like and Myucel wouldn't mind the company. By the way, where is she?" Naruto said wondering where his housemaid was.

"I'm coming down master! Just hold on for a bit, there's something I want to give you!" Myucel said heading downstairs with a Bento Box and the scroll on top of it. "I made you a special lunch for when you make it to the Wave Country, it's your favorite combo just the way you like it." She handed it to him.

 _("She acts like his wife more than his_ _maid.")_ Ayane couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"I can't help but feel a bit spoiled, but thank you as always Myucel." Naruto said taking the boxed lunch but notices the scroll on top. "Say Myucel? What's in the scroll?"

Myucel paused for a moment. "Its your 'Night Clothes'. I thought you might want them just in case you want to go out again." She heard what happened to Mizuki and the description of his attacker and knew right away it was Naruto. When she asked him about it he explained what Mizuki was doing and admitted that he went a bit overboard and that the reason he didn't tell her because he didn't want her to see what he looked like when he came back. She didn't want to pry any deeper seeing as it was an uncomfortable topic so she asked if she could clean his black coat feeling after that transaction it would need to be cleaned.

Naruto sighed he hadn't worn the black coat since the whole incident, there were probably people looking for him to either question him or arrest him. "I'll take it with me just in case, but hopefully I won't need it." Naruto put the bento box and the scroll in his bag.

 _("From what I heard recently about wave, I don't think you'll be able to stop yourself from putting on the hood.")_ Ayane said as she saw Naruto leave.

* * *

 **Forest Trail**

Team 7 escorted Tazuna through the forest with little to no encounter. To break the boredom Naruto decided to start a conversation with their client. "So... Tazuna. What's your village like?"

"I can't really say much about it, it's a very small country that lives on an island off the coast line, so its main income comes from fishing and carpeting." Tazuna replied.

This caught Sakura's attention. "Kakashi sensei, there are ninja in that country to aren't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But there are other hidden ninja villages in other countries, Mostly in the five leading Nations. Ninja villages are the nation's military strength next to Samurai that is."

"So wait? What about the other ninja Villages that are in the Land of rain, The Land of Waterfall, and the land of grass?" Sakura asked curious.

Naruto was the one to answer Sakura's question. "Although they do have a Daimyo, and a Capitol city, they don't have a Kage. All they have is that one Village with a Head Ninja as the leader."

"But anyway. Considering this is just a c rank mission we shouldn't encounter any foreign Ninja." Kakashi said to the relief of Sakura but Tazuna seemed a bit nervous which Sasuke seem to notice.

Naruto for his part couldn't help but notice Tazuna's heart started to beep differently due to his enhance hearing. _("What's wrong with the old drunk, his heart sounds a bit nervous.")_ He then picked up on something else. "Kakashi sensei-"

"I know. Whatever happens stay close to Tazuna." Kakashi instructed. Then out of nowhere 2 ninjas attacked and tied up a Kakashi in spiked chains connected to gauntlet on one of their hands and appeared to slice Kakashi to pieces. This in turn caused Sakura to scream in terror.

"No matter what happens stay close to Tazuna Sakura?" Naruto said before docking from an incoming attack and grab his bo staff.

Sasuke moved into action and used a kunai and a shuriken to trap their chain on a tree forcing them to disconnect from each other. Once disconnected the right one went for Naruto who used his staffs ballistic shield to block it, Well the left one went towards Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura stood her ground but inside she was panicking as Sasuke went to shield her. Then in a flash Kakashi appeared taking both of them down.

Sakura felt relieved at seeing her sensei. _("Kakashi sensei, he's alive!")_

 _("Showoff.")_ Sasuke said feeling Kakashi was showing off

"Not that I didn't have any faith in you. But that was a bit too close for comfort, ya know."

"Maybe? But the good thing is that none of you froze up when they went after you, good job." Kakashi complimented them before turning his attention to Tazuna. "Now. I think you have some explaining to do."

* * *

After they tied up the two ninja that Kakashi revealed as The Oni Brothers Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village, they went on a boat and begin their long journey to the Land of Waves. As they were halfway there they saw the bridge that was still under construction. _("This bridge is about as long as the ones back in Twilight City, and it's not even finished yet.")_ Naruto looked at the bridge amazed.

"Now, Mr Tazuna I think it's about time you told us about the men who are after you. I need to know why, if you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." Kakashi told the bridge builder making it absolutely clear what will happen if he doesn't answer.

Tazuna was silent for a good moment before he opened his eyes to look at the four Ninja. "...I have no choice but to tell you- no I want you to know the truth. Like you said earlier this is beyond the scope of the original Mission, the one who seeks my life is a short but horrible man named Gato. I'm sure you heard of him he's one of the wealthiest men in this Vale Nation. Gato the shipping magnate."

This shocked team 7. "Gato! Of Gato transports, he's a business leader everyone knows him." Kakashi said surprised.

"Wait I don't get it, what does a businessman have to do with any of this!?" Sakura said confused.

"Goto is a very powerful Tycoon from a famous company that's true, but below the surface he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and Ninja." Tazuna explained revealing Gato's true colors.

"So he's a white-collar criminal." Naruto said getting his two teammates attention.

"Naruto. What are you talkin about? I never heard of a white collar criminal?" Sakura said never hearing about this before.

"The dope probably made that word up to sound cool." Sasuke said thinking Naruto doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Actually what Naruto says is true." Kakashi said grabbing their attention. "White Collar criminals are people who in the public eye seem like legitimate business owners and politicians, but behind closed doors their crime bosses that do illegal activity by hiring gangs to do they're dirty work."

"Yes. And it was one year ago, when Gato first came to our Island and used his wealth to buy out all our shipping ports, and from then on he made our home his territory for his crime Empire controlling all our Imports and Deportes including our taxes. Anyone who complained or stood up against him simply... disappeared. But there are only two things he fears, one of them being the bridge. Once it's complete and it joins us with the mainland we will have no need for his Shipping Company and that would break his control." Tazuna looked up at the incomplete Bridge. "I am the bridge-builder."

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, your standing in this gangsters way." Sakura pieced together. "But wait. What's the second thing that he fears?"

"Recently about 5 months ago, there has been rumors of a sea monster that has been attacking Gato's export ships destroying his illegal contraband. This has aggravated him enough to get his attention off me and to give us enough breathing room to work on the bridge while he tries to hunt the sea creature down but to no luck. But it was only a matter of time before he turned his focus back on me." Tazuna explained.

"A sea monster! You mean in this Lake!?" Sakura said edging away from the corner of the boat in fear.

"What does this sea monster look like?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

"People say it looks human-like, the height of a preteen, it's where's a black and blue scuba suit, but it's arms and lower legs are exposed. But no ones seen its face because it's covered by some shark mask. But it's power is amazing, its skin is so hard that not even spiked maces could puncher it, in fact it literally broke off its wooden handle. But what really astonishes people is when its arms glow with blue markings and suddenly it has two swords or maces made out of water that cuts through things like paper." The person rowing the boat explained leaving the tree genin somewhat amazed.

 _("At least it's safe to say Tazuna isn't alone in this fight. I hope we get to meet him.")_ Naruto said glad someone other than Tazuna is fighting back.

 _("This monster sounds terrifying! That's it! We need to get out of this country ASAP!")_ Sakura said not liking the thought of going up against a sea monster.

 _("Highly endurable skin, constructs weapons made of water, this is an opponent I like to try my skills against.")_ Sasuke smirked.

"Sea monster aside, why did you keep all this from?" Kakashi asked feeling that was the most important question.

"Because if he told the Village that they wouldn't accept it, at least not with the little money that he had." Naruto said before Tazuna could answer getting everyone's attention. "I mean think about it. With Gato controlling their main income and taxes, these people may not have enough money to barely feed themselves let alone pay for an A or B rank mission." Tazuna nodded in response.

"Well, anyway. We should head back after dropping off Tazuna, this mission is clearly out of our league! We're Genin, we're not trained to handle this kind of situation." Sakura said believing that they couldn't do anything in this situation but go back.

"Sakura. If we leave Tazuna will be attacked and it'll be on our heads if he dies." Naruto protested receiving a angry look from Sakura.

"Dopes got a point, I say we continue on." _("This is the first mission I've had that actually invites challenge, and I'm not passing it up!")_ Sasuke voiced his opinion.

"Well... If Sasuke thinks we can do it, then we should keep going." Sakura said wanting to stand by Sasuke's decision.

Kakashi sighed seeing this coming. "Well, I guess that settles it. We continue with the mission."

"Thank you." Tazuna said in gratitud.

* * *

After arriving at the port the escort team were walking down the path, until Naruto heard something from of a bush. He picked up a rock and tossed it at the bush no second later a white rabbit came out. "A white rabbit?" Sakura said unaware that Naruto threw the rock at the bush.

Kakashi stared cautiously at the rabbit. _("A white rabbit in an area where has it snowed in weeks?")_

"Sensei above us!" Naruto warned.

"Everybody down!" Kakashi shouted as a gigantic sword spun through the air. Everyone but Kakashi dive to the side to avoid the weapon that lodged into the side of a tree.

"Whoa! That thing could've cut off our heads! _**(Who ever did that is going to pay!)**_ " Sakura said in a fright.

"That's a big sword." Naruto looked wide-eyed.

"Glad you think so." Then out of nowhere a man wearing brown and white camouflage pants, a mist headband and white cloth wrapped around his mouth and nose, was standing on the handle of the huge sword.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi Rogue Ninja from the village hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said revealing their attacker. "I take it you're after the bridge builder just like the Oni Brothers?"

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. How exciting to finally get to face the infamous copy Ninja." Zabuza said. "And you're right I'm after the old man."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in confusion. _("What? 'Of the Sharingan'? That can't be...")_

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered, and the three genin ran in front of the bridge builder and in a manji formation. _("If he's my opponent I'll have to use the Sharingan.")_

"Your leaving an old man's life in the hands of mere children?" The assassin asked.

"They're more than capable of protecting him while I deal with you." Kakashi said moving his headband to reveal his left Sharingan eye.

Zabuza jumped to the lake. "Well then lets begin, 'Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu'." Zabuza formed a hand sign and the Mist around the area became thicker concealing Zabuza.

"What the?" Sakura said terrified. "The mist is getting thicker."

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke questioned feeling a cold chill in the air.

"Be careful, he's a master of the silent kill technique. He's was once part of a group called 'The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist'." Kakashi warned them.

"Seven Swordsmen? I never heard of them." Tazuna said.

"Imagine 7 uniquely crafted swords, each with its own unique abilities." Naruto began to explain. "Now imagine those 7 swords in the hands of very skilled assassins each trained to wield them." This explanation made Sakura and Tazuna more worried.

"Either way don't lower your guards, even my Sharingan can't fully neutralize it. But if we fail, we only lose our lives." Kakashi said casually.

"How can you say that!?" Sakura protested. Just as she said that the Mist got thicker and soon the three genin couldn't see Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei?"

"So many vital spots too easily kill you from..." Zabuza's voice echoed out. "Now which will be my attack point?"

Kakashi formed a hand sign and chakra burst from his body and dissipated the Mist near them giving some of their vision back.

 _("Kakashi sensei used his own chakra to clear the area of the Mist, and not just that his heartbeat is completely calm even in a situation like this.")_ Naruto said as he observed Kakashi's behavior and began to listen in on Sasuke and Sakura's hearts that were pounding like drums. _("I've never seen Sasuke like this before, usually he remains calm and collective but he looks ready to end his own life, as for Sakura she's trying to be brave but I can tell how petrified she really is by the sound of her kunai trembling in her hands._ _")_ Soon he began to hear his own heart beginning to pick up showing his growing fear. _("Calm down! Remember what Ryu taught you, never let your opponent sense your fear. I need to tune out the noise and listen for Zabuza before he attacks.")_ The blonde Shinobi calmed himself and began to listen for the Rogue Ninja.

"Sasuke! calm down, I'll protect all of you with my life." Kakashi said sensing Sasuke's overwhelming fear. "I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." The voice of Zabuza said giving Naruto the chance to locate him.

"He's behind all three of us!" Naruto said revealing zabuza was in between Squad 7 and in front of Tazuna. This gave Kakashi time to attack and stab Zabuza while the others moved out of the way. At that mmoment Zabuza melted into water and the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "Its over." Zabuza swung his massive sword horizontally, slicing Kakashi in two. Only to reveal that it was a water clone as well.

"What!?" Zabuza was shocked to see how fast could cause she copied his Jutsu, then he felt a kunai hailed to his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi warned standing behind him. "Now its over." Then suddenly Zabuza laughed.

"You are full of surprises, you already copied my water clone Jutsu when you made your little speech. You made your clone say those words while you hid in the Mist waiting for me to make my move, by the way you're blonde-haired student has some great hearing, to have picked up my clones movements before he reveals himself takes great perception especially when fighting in a misty environment, nice try both of you... But I'm not that easy to fool." ZabuzaI said appearing behind Kakashi as his water clone dissipated. He followed up with an up kick launching Kakashi into the water diving in himself soon after. When Kakashi resurfaced he had no time to react to Zabuza who appeared behind him. 'Water prison Jutsu!' And with that Kakashi was imprisoned in a dome of water. "This prison is made of water but it's stronger than steel and you'll barely be able to move in it, I'll finish you off later Kakashi but I need to take care of your little friends and the bridge-builder first. 'Water Style: water clone Jutsu.'" And out from the lake another water clone of The Swordsman appeared.

"He manage to turns the tables on Kakashi sensei like it was nothing." Sakura said overwhelmed with fear.

"To be able to kick Kakashi to such a distance? He possesses great physical strength as well." Sasuke said trying to make sense of what just happened.

 _("I didn't see him coming until it was too late, hack I didn't even know Kakashi made a water clone!")_ Naruto said looking at the now hostage Kakashi. _("And to make matters worse Kakashi is now imprisoned and we have to deal with a water clone.")_

A mist started to cover the clone hiding his presence. Naruto barely had time to react as he blocked an incoming kick that pushed him back a bit. "You three think wearing a headband make you a ninja? When you hover between life and death and it doesn't even scare you, then you may be called a ninja. When you become so infamous that you earn a spot in the Bingo books, then you may have earned the title Ninja. But to call up starts like you Ninja is a joke! You're just brats with little powers."

"Squad 7 listen! Take the bridge builder and run, you can't win this fight!" Kakashi yelled out. "He's using a lot of strength to keep me imprisoned, and his clone can't travel far from him without dissipating, so take this opportunity and run!"

"That won't work. He'll just kill sensei and hunt us down." Naruto whispered to the others.

"What!?" Said both Sakura and Tazuna.

 _("He right our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi. But to do that we have to beat the clone first.")_ Sasuke thought before rushing into action throwing shurikens at the water clone who brush them aside with his sword, but this was a diversion for Sasuke to jump into the air for a drop attack, but it was proven futile as to clone caught him by the neck and threw him back.

"Sasuke! No!" Sakura screamed in worry of her crush. "I don't understand? It's just a clone, it shouldn't be that strong!"

"Shadow clones are made of chakra turned solid and are as strong as the chakra used to make them, the same could be said for water clones but they're more endurable it's just water sulfide." Naruto explained. _("But that doesn't mean we can't get pass it.")_ "Sakura! Stay close to Tazuna, Sasuke we're going full assault, when I paas it to you you'll know where to aim." Naruto instructed forming his hand sign for shadow clones

This shocked Sakura seeing Naruto taking charge. "Naruto! What are you talking about not even Sasuke can get to him! We're only genin we can't take on a Jonin your plan will only get us kill!" Sakura protested not seeing the point of attacking him.

"I don't have time to explain you're just going to have to trust me. 'Shadow Clone Juts.'" Then about 30 or so Narutos appeared and jump attack the clone Zabuza in less than 2 seconds they're all brushed aside, as they were all scattered original Naruto reached into his bag and took out something. "Its now or never, Sasuke!" Naruto said throwing a windmill shuriken for Sasuke to catch.

Once Sasuke caught it he noticed something right away. "So that was your plan, not bad Naruto." Sasuke then trew the projectile at Zabuza maneuvering pass the water clone.

"So you passed the clone and aim for my real body smart." Zabuza then caught the shuriken with his free hand. "But not smart enough...what!" The Mist assassin sees a second windmill shuriken aimed right towards him with no other option he jumped avoiding the attack. To almost everyone's shock the second shuriken transforms into Naruto who trew an explosive kunai at Zabuza who had no choice but to remove his right hand from Kakashi's prison to dodge only to get a small scratch on his face as the explosive projectile hit the Clone destroying it. In Rage Zabuza was about to throw the windmill shaped weapon at the whiskers Shinobi until he was stopped by Kakashi

"Kakashi sensei you're free!" Sakura said delighted to see her sensei free.

"Naruto that was an excellent plan you really know how to stay one step ahead of your opponent if need be." Kakashi complimented.

Naruto smiled "Believe it. There was no way we could take him down without you, so all we had to do was get past the clone and somehow forced the real Zabuza to release you. My shadow clone assault was just a distraction and in the disarray I transformed into a fake shuriken and have my clone throw me to Sasuke, Sasuke knew it was me an instant and spun around to take out a real demon shuriken, once he threw the shurikens past the Water clone Zabuza would easily grab the real one and would have to dodge me giving me the opportunity to free you and take out his water clone with that explosive kunai, it's like you said sometimes the obvious traps makes the perfect bait." Naruto finished satisfied with his work.

"Heh, don't brag you just lucked out." Sasuke smirked. _("But his plan got results.")_

"The whole thing was just a fluke!" Yelled Tazuna. _("Not bad kid.")_

 _("You can call it a fluke but their team work was flawless they knew what to do without revealing the overall plan. Naruto may not be as strong as Sasuke but when it comes to thinking of strategies he knows how to stay one step ahead.")_ Sakura said impressed.

"Naruto! Leave the water, I'm ending this." Kakashi ordered as he and Zabuza jumped away from each other forming hand signs as Naruto swam to shore.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" And out from the lake two water dragons appeared and clashed with each other eventually cancelling each other out. The two jonin clashed sword against kunai. "Something is that right... Sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique however both jutsus occurred simultaneously, could he-" Zabuza wondered remembering the clash of their Jutsu.

When Naruto Got Back to shore he couldn't help but here something off from the distance. _("I haven't noticed until now but there's someone else here and they hidden themselves well, but the question is where are they and how long do they plan to watch us?")_ Naruto walked back over to Sasuke and Sakura who were guarding Tazuna. _("Who ever it is they had more than enough time to attack Tazuna and yet didn't.")_

"He's not just following, he moves the same way at the same time." Tazuna said noticing how Kakashi is matching all of Zabuza's movements simultaneously.

"How's he doing that? How Sasuke?" Sakura look to Sasuke for answers but met with silence.

"Kakashi's Sharingan can slow down Zabuza's movements so that he's able to react to his movements at the exact time he makes them." Naruto explained making his presence known.

 _("Even in the hands of a non Uchiha the Sharingan still a magnificent power, once I awaken it I'll show them how powerful it can really be in the hands of a true wielder.")_ Sasuke said observing Kakashi's use his family's greatest weapon.

"All your doing is just copying me like a monkey!" Zabuza said Furious of Kakashi's constant mimicry of his movements.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks I'll Crush you!" Both said simultaneously angering the Rogue Ninja even further. "When I'm finish with you you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza began going through hand signs only to be distracted by an illusion of himself next to Kakashi giving Kakashi time to finish first.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" And a giant swirling tidal wave came right at Zabuza washing him away blasting him away. Once the Jutsu subsided Zabuza was pushed against a tree then strut with five kunai's. Kakashi was standing on the bridge of the tree that he leaned against. "Your finished."

Zabuza looked up flabbergasted. "How...can you see into the future?" He had to know.

"Yes, this your last battle...ever." Kakashi responded taking out a kunai preparing to end his opponents life.

Then out of nowhere two needles struct Zabuza in the neck shocking everyone as the body fell to the ground. "You were right it was his last battle." The mask assassin said "Thank you I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to take him down."

Kakashi checked Zabuza's plus only to find that he didn't have one confirming his death. "By your mask I see that you're a Tracker Ninja from the village hidden in the Mist."

"What are tracker ninjas?" Tazuna asked.

"Short answer, Rogue ninja Hitmen." Naruto answered.

"Naruto that's not what they are, tracker ninjas have a very special role. When a rogue Ninja breaks away from his village he carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people, trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets, that's a Tracker." Sakura explained.

Naruto just looked at her. "Sakura you just gave the long version of my simple answer, you know that right? But what a shame I was going to loot that sword from him."

"You wouldn't have been able to lift it." Sasuke said.

"Such is the role of a Tracker. I could not allow you to do that for it is a valuable weapon of the village hidden in the Mist." The tracker went toward the body after Kakashi walked away from it. Once Zabuza was on his back and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"That kid looked no older than us and yet he managed to take down Zabuza with one move, what does that make us?" Sasuke said remembering how difficult it was to confront the monsterous Shinobi.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Sasuke's question. "Just what Zabuza said, upstarts. I mean without these headbands we really would be just brats with little powers." Naruto stopped chuckling to look down. _("Ayane is the same age as me and yet she's a chunin so it's plain to see which of us is better not me that's for sure.")_

"Naruto! How can you say that!?" Sakura said sure they may have just become genin but that still officially makes them ninjas. Right?

"Well even if you all don't accept it, it did happen. In this world there are kids the same age as you and yet just as strong as me." Kakashi explained seeing how Sasuke looked even more frustrated. "As ninja the things we encounter are never easy so save your anger for the next enemy. But right now we haven't completed our mission yet we still have to get the bridge builder to his Bridge.

"Sorry I caused all this trouble for you, but you can rest at my house when we get to the Village." Tazuna offered.

"Alright let's go move on!" Said Kakashi as they start walking, but after a few steps Kakashi collapsed and fell to the ground shocking everyone.

"Kakashi Sensei!?" Sakura yelled in worried.

"What happened to him?" Tazuna asked.

"He must have overused the Sharingan, dojutsu constantly eats away at Chakra slowly but steadily the longer it's activated." Sasuke explained.

"Then we'll just have to carry him into the village there's nothing we can do for him here." Naruto said making two Shadow clones to help move Kakashi. As they left the area Naruto look back at the spot where the tracker disappeared. _("I can't help but feel like this isn't over, why strike down Zabuza just after he lost? And why use senbon needles? They serve more as medical tools then an assination weapon. Best to deal with this later.")_

* * *

 **End**

 **And here is chapter 9, you all are probably wondering who is the sea monster I'll give you a hint, they are not an anime character but if you want to guess who it is leave it in the reviews but I'll let you know that the character I've chosen I have given them some extra abilities so it won't be easy to identify them. Stay tuned for next time a squad 7 begins to train for round two with Zabuza and Haku, and Naruto contemplates on putting on the hood to bring down Gato's Empire when his teammates feel they shouldn't stray away from there main mission.**

 **P.S: I'm asking you my good readers to help me decide on a special decision. Should I let Zabuza and Haku live after the ark leave your thoughts in the reviews or send me a private message, their fate is literally in your hands. You have two chapters until the bridge battle so you have time.**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 10. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 10: The hood reappears, The sea monster reveales himself.

* * *

 **Land of Waves**

After the battle with Zabuza, Squad 7 and Tazuna carried Kakashi to the bridge builders home where he could rest. While Kakashi was sleeping Naruto saw Sasuke too preoccupied with Sakura's constant fawning, earlier Naruto tried to ask them about doing more, like disrupt Gato's business affairs anything to help the people out. But sadly both of them disagreed, Sakura didn't want to start trouble and thought that just helping Tazuna was enough and that they shouldn't get sidetracked, Sasuke said this wasn't part of their mission and that they should stay on their main objective. Deep down Naruto was thinking that Sakura was too intimidated by Gato's forces and the sea monster to act, and Sasuke was too neutral to the whole situation unless it benefits him somehow, either way they both believe that once the bridge is finished the Land of Waves will be free, and there was no reason to draw attention to themselves.

 _("They really don't know how crime bosses work. Do they? So long as Gato is out there the Land of Waves will never be free, the bridge will be more effective to helping the land recover from Gato's tyranny not during it.")_ Naruto then thought back to the scroll that carried his black coat. _("I wasn't sure whether or not I should put the hood on but after everything I've seen I can't stand by and let this continue on. But first I have to confirm something with Kakashi sensei.")_

About an hour later Kakashi started waking up looking at the ceiling before turning to see a beautiful woman with blue hair. "Oh you're awake now?" She asked.

"Nnmm, yeah." Kakashi tried to set up only to fall back in bed. "Ugh, I used too much chakra with my Sharingan."

"So why use it, if it puts such a strain on you?" Kakashi heard Sakura ask as his squad and Tazuna entered the room.

"Well you know what they say... desperate times calls, for Desperate Measures, and Zabuza wasn't someone I could afford to hold back against." Kakashi answered.

"On the brightside you did take down one of the most powerful ninja Assassins, so we should be safe for a while." Tazuna commented.

"Yeah but what about that boy in The Mask?" Sakura asked curious.

Kakashi wondered about that for a moment. "How long has it been since we saw the tracker, and Zabuza?"

"About three hours... why? Sasuke asked.

"I feel like there's something I'm missing." Kakashi said finding the strength to set up.

"Aren't you over thinking this a little?" Tazuna asked.

"You think that tracker Ninja was a fraud, and Zabuza is still alive. Don't you sensei?" Naruto said out of the blue surprising everyone.

Before anyone can disagree with him Kakashi said. "Yes Zabuza is still alive."

"WHAT?" Tazuna and Sakura shouted.

"But Kakashi sensei you checked him yourself, you said that his heart stopped!" Sakura said remembering Kakashi checking for a pulse.

"His heart did stop. But that tracker Ninja, he used senbons,and those aren't usually meant to kill unless they hit a vital spot."

"Not just that. But the whole situation was too convenient." Naruto started getting everyone's attention. "I mean think about it. Exhibit A: opportunity. Why attack Zabuza at that precise moment? Why not kill him while he was holding Kakashi in a water prison? Exhibit B: weapons. He use acupuncture needles, tools that can be used to simulate a deathlike state without actually killing. And finally Exhibit C: disposal. You said yourself Sakura, tracker ninjas are supposed to dispose of the body right away, yet he took the body, it would have made more sense to destroy the corpse and take the sword but he took both." Naruto finished.

"Maybe he likes to do disposal in private or he need proof of his success." Sakura suggested not liking the thought of the Mist assassin still around.

"I doubt that, and his headband and sword would have been proof enough. Given all that its plain to see that he was saving Zabuza." Kakashi said causing everyone to feel on edge.

"If he's good enough to do that, him and Zabuza make a deadly team." Sasuke feared.

"Which means I need to train you all to get as ready as possible." Their sensei said.

"But how are you going to do that Kakashi sensei?" Sakura began. "You can barely move."

"It's simple really..." Kakashi began as a small boy walked in and interrupted.

"Why bother? You'll just die." The boy spat.

"Oh Inari." Tazuna said as his grandson welcomes him back.

"Inari! That was rude." Tsunami said at her son's rudeness.

"But mom they're just wasting their time, there's nothing they can do!" Inari shouted.

Naruto looked at the kid and replied. "Now kid this is between us leaf ninja, so let us worry about that. Besides I was interested in what our sensei had to say."

"Who cares you'll die before you even have a chance to use the training! You should all just go home!" Inari shouted before running off crying.

"That kid has problems." Sasuke said quietly.

 _("No... I think he's hurting inside.")_ Naruto looked at Tazuna and Tsunami with sad expressions on their faces.

* * *

Moments later they we're outside in the forest and Kakashi was on crutches.

"Are you sure you should be up and about sensei?" Ask a worry Sakura.

"I'll be fine, now I'm going to teach you how to control the most important thing a ninja has... their chakra."

"What do you mean? We already learned this at the Academy on how to use chakra." Sasuke said not seeing the point of this.

"You know how to use chakra, but that doesn't mean you can control it. Now watch." Kakashi walked up to a tree and closed is visible eye. Dirt swirled around his feet as he put one foot on the tree and began to effortlessly walk up the tree. "Tree climbing is a basic chakra control exercise that involves climbing a tree without using your hands. Mastering this exercise can help you master any Jutsu in theory but also teaches you how to not waste chakra when using a Jutsu." Kakashi said hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"Whoa." Sakura gasped.

"Now... you try." Kakashi threw kunais down in front of them. "Use those to mark the tree at your highest point, try to beat it the next time until you reach the top." He instructed.

They picked up a kunai and looked at a tree of their own and focused their chakra to the soles of their feet and ran up the trees. Kakashi looked on impressed as they continued. "Well looks like they got it so far." he chuckled.

"Hey down there." Sakura called sitting on a branch above.

"Well down Sakura." Kakashi said looking up.

"Ehh hem. I'm up here to." Naruto said hanging upside down from his own tree branch.

"Well done also, Naruto. _(Master Jiraiya must have already taught to him this_ _exercise.)_ " Kakashi said.

"Na-Naruto, when did you?" Sakura looked shocked seeing Naruto at the top and Sasuke back on the ground. _("Naruto out did Sasuke!" **'It must be a cold day in hall!'** )_

"Same way you did. _(_ _Thank Ryu, for teaching me this exercise during my first week.)_ Howe's it look from down there Sasuke?" Naruto teased a bit, his first night of training with Ryu was learning chakra control through tree-climbing, he had a hard time the first night but finish the 2nd night. After that they went on to other things.

"That can't be, you had to of cheated!" Sasuke called from below, Sakura he understood but Naruto? How could the unpopular dope have better chakra control then him?

Naruto smirked. "Is that your best excuse? Cuz you're not convincing me otherwise."

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's remark but Kakashi spoke up. "Well, seeing as how Sakura and Naruto have completed this step, I should be able to teach you both 1 technique each while we're out here, Sasuke stay here and continue this exercise until you reach the top. Okay you two follow me."

"Hai!" They both called as they got down and followed him leaving Sasuke alone angry that he has to continue this exercise, while they learn a new technique. _("Dammit! I'm from the Uchiha Clan, I can't afford to lose out to people that are weaker than me!")_

In another part of the forest Kakashi gave Naruto and Sakura their instructions. "Okay Sakura, I'm going to teach you the chakra concentration technique. And Naruto I'm going to teach you the basics of water style Jutsu."

"Chakra concentration? What exactly is that?" The pink haired Ninja said confused.

"It's a technique that some Ninja use to enhance their punches and kicks, but it's only temporary. With your superb chakra control you should be able to master it in no time." Kakashi gave her an eye smile. _("Sakura is smart but her skill-set is too basic, this technique won't close the gap between her and the masked boy but it should at least give her the upper hand against Gato's hired thugs.")_

"Kakashi sensei, you said you're teaching me the basics of water style Jutsu?" Naruto said grabbing Kakashi's attention.

"Well you do show signs of learning it and having someone that can use water style other than myself could be useful if we go up against Zabuza again." Kakashi explained. "Now Sakura. Sit over there and meditate, concentrate on flowing chakra through your hands and feet and try to keep them like that for as long as possible. And Naruto head towards that pond, try to levitate a spear of water from it without it bursting, and remember water style is about flowing your chakra through water in order to manipulate it so it will take time to get down." Kakashi finished instructing as the two genin went to do their training unaware that Inari was watching from afar observing them.

* * *

 **Nightfall**

After all the training was done for the day Squad 7 went back to Tazuna's where they sat around the dinner table but Naruto headed upstairs instead. "Naruto, Why you heading up stairs? We're about to eat." Sakura asked.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom I'll be right down." He replied heading up.

"So Sasuke how far have you gotten in the chakra exercise?" Kakashi asked interested.

"I managed halfway, but tomorrow I'll make it to the top and my first try." Sasuke replied confidently. "What about the dope, how he do in his training?

"Well he hasn't gotten that far with it, the best he's done was make the water ripple." Sakura answered seeing his training from her meditation spot. "But I'm sure you would have gotten it down in no time at all. Right Sasuke?" She said trying to encourage her crush.

"How very supportive Sakura I'm sure that healed his damaged ego." Naruto said coming down.

Sasuke smirked. "Like you could damage anyone's ego, that was just beginner's luck and luck always runs out."

"Now you two." Kakashi broke them up before an argument could start.

Unknown to all of them the Naruto that came downstairs was a shadow clone while the real Naruto snuck out through the window wearing his black coat with his hood up and walked into town to do some recon. The Land of Waves looked pretty beat up, people were hiding in their homes while thugs patrolled the streets, Naruto didn't know where to start. "I should probably listen around, and hear what's going on." Naruto on top of the lamp post and began to listen for anything. 2 minutes past before he heard something about a meeting in one of the warehouses about a new product. "Look's like I found my first stop, I should probably go through my equipment first." Naruto went through his inventory, he had kunai's, shuriken, his bo staff and his escrima sticks. He also had explosive tags, smoke bombs and a new tool that Ryu gave him a Strongbow with a quiver full of arrows. Ryu taught Naruto archery after he finished the tree climbing exercise. _("I still remember when we started on this lesson, I don't think Sasuke or Kiba would have had the patience for this.")_

* * *

 **Flashback, Temple ruins**

"How much longer do I have to keep doing this?" Naruto said as he hit a bowl full of water with his palm as Ryu was sitting holding two bows. "Just a little longer." Ryu answered.

"What does this have to do with archery anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Most people begin archery by holding a bow and shooting until their accuracy is good, but it ends up taking longer then they expect." Ryu gets up and motions for Naruto to stop. "There's a story of a boy that went to a monastery to train with monks to learn kung fu but for 3 days all they had him do was hit a bowl full of water with his palm, after 3 days he went back home to his family and to his father in disgrace, when his father asked what have you learned the boy struck his palm on a table and it cut clean in half. The boy then returned to the monastery to his master's and then their real training began because now he had hands made for Kung Fu." Ryu tossed Naruto a bow. "Now draw."

When Naruto drew the bow he was surprised he felt no resistance no shaking, it was like his hands were natural at it. "Whoa... how?"

"And now you have hands made for archery, and now we just have to work on your accuracy." Ryu said motioning towards the Target that he laid out on the wall.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

After the archery lesson Ryu showed him Aikido, Hapkido, and Taekwondo although he's not a master of them he at least knows the basics.

 _("I should leave my bo staff, if word gets out about this, the others won't suspect me.")_ Naruto seals away his Bo staff and began to follow the hired muscle to a warehouse, once sneaking in from the ceiling window he found 9 guys with muskets with two of them opening a crate. Inside the crate were small packs of seeds.

"What kind of seeds are these?" A guy said looking at the purple packs.

"There Sophiarea seeds, Gatos been shipping them off for the last 3 months using his secret transport boats to deliver them so the sea monster wouldn't destroy them." Another goon said.

"Since when has the boss been interested in plants, what's so special about them?"

"I don't know but they say ninja are afraid of them." He replied.

"Ha Ha, whoa wait! Your saying that these plants scared the crap out of ninjas! What's so scary about them?" He said laughing.

"Like I said I don't know, they do something funny to them and not the good kind of funny." His friend replied.

 _("I better clear the room first and then check out those seeds.")_ Naruto said and he snuck behind a guard and put him in a chokehold until you fell unconscious. He then shoots an arrow in between two guards that exploded do to the explosive tags wrapped around it. "3 down, 6 to go." He whispered to himself as he quickly hid away from site.

"What the hell was that!?" An armed goon said running to check out the noise, but what he found send chills down his spine. "Oh crap! Guys get over here now!?" He called out. The five remaining thugs ran to his location and saw the two unconscious gunman.

"What happened to these two?"

I don't know, some kind of explosion maybe."

"Let's just spread out and check our corners, we're not alone here." The six began to split up again, two of them went to the upper level while the other four stayed on ground level. Naruto use the wall run to stick to the walls of the upper level and from a sniping position fired an arrow in the leg of a goon, as he screamed the guy he was with came to check on him only to be met with a boot to the face as Naruto pounce kicked him and hid behind a few crates. "HE'S UP HERE!" The injured guard yelled getting the four remaining guards up there. Once he informed them that he was hiding behind the crate one of them went to shoot him only to find to smoke pellets that exploded concealing them in smoke.

Naruto went on the attack doing a hook kick on one guard pushing him off the ledge and then fired two arrows into another one killing him, as the smoke cleared Naruto grabbed the musket and use its knife part to stab one of the guards and then moved him in front of the last one before pulling the trigger killing both the impaled guard and the one behind him. Naruto look to see the guard he shot in the leg try to escape by limping. "Your not going anywhere pal!" Naruto said throwing the musket at the escaping thug hating him in his other leg causing him to scream in pain. Naruto then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the crate that held the purple seeds. _("He called them Sophiarea where have I heard that before?")_ Naruto wondered as he picked up one of the packets that had a picture of the purple flower, and in an instant he remembered. "Oh... crap."

* * *

 **Flashback, Twilight City, 2 years ago**

A 10 year old Naruto was looking at a specific flower around the Animusphere estate when Brooke approached. "Is there's something the matter Naruto?" The Reptilian asked.

"I'm curious about this flower it seems very different."

"I would actually stay away from that one if I were you, it's harmless to anyone so long as they don't have chakra." Brooke warned, seeing the confused look on the blond kid's face Brooke decided to explain. "It's called Sophiarea, it's a rare plant that grows in certain places in Aselia. It's outlawed in the elemental Nations and for a very good reason." 

"Why?"

"When used in elixirs or gases or in other things flowers are used for it gives off the effect of anti chakra. Anti chakra counteracts chakra in every aspect thus it renders a person that uses chakra completely unable to do so for who-knows-how-long depending on how they're exposed to it." Brooke finished causing Naruto to scoot away from it a bit.

* * *

 **Flashback Ends**

"Why would Gato have these, scratch that how he get his hands on them? They don't even grow in the elemental Nations." Naruto's eyes then widen. _("These hired thugs said he's been shipping them out for 3 months! There could be thousands of these flowers growing all over the nation by now.")_ Naruto then pushed the guard against a large crate to interrogate him.

"Where are these crates heading!?" Naruto yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! I swear I don't know!" The guard said not wanting to get even more injured than he already is.

"Then who does? Someone has to be managing those shipments."

"There's a supervisor at the docks, he's said to be working for a private customer, he's the one that's been ordering for these shipments to be made! And in exchange he gives us a new product!"

"Which docks!? And what new product!?" The hooded ninja demanded.

"The south docks, and I don't know what the product is but the deal is happening right now!" The Goon confessed and received a knockout punch as his reward.

"I need to leave these seeds here and tip off Kakashi about them, I should take some with me best to study them while I have the chance." Naruto took 3 packets of seeds and left for the docks.

* * *

 **South docks**

It took 10 minutes to reach the docks and he can already hear some commotion. Quickly jumping on a roof he observed the transaction, and he saw what the boatsman described as the sea monster. He was on a Brig ship knocking out another one of Gato's thugs before turning to the illegal contraband and began throwing it overboard, a few seconds later three more thugs appeared to attack him. The sea creatures arms suddenly glowed showing eel shaped tattoos and he went for a punch that shocked the first goon and pushed him towards the second one shocking him as well, the last man came in Swinging with a long Pike but the creature Dodge them until he grabbed it and broke it effortlessly before stabbing it in the last goon's shoulder before grabbing him by the neck.

"How many times do we have to do this before Gate gets the message? He's done in this town, and no amount of security will stop me." The masked sea creature said.

"Your just lucky Zabuza wasn't here or you would be a deathfish by now, once he's back on his feet you'll get yours." The beaten up Smuggler choked out.

"Once the bridges finish all I have to do is sink the last of Gato's illegal contraband and he'll be ruined. You should just leave now and save yourself the trouble of being ran out of town." Was the sea creatures reply. Then out of nowhere a throwing knife hit his shoulder, quickly turn around and took out the knife and saw his attacker.

He Wares a protective Tactical suit of body armor that was predominantly black, but also adds blue and red protective plates and composite fiberglass, which overlap the feet, shins, forearms, chest and shoulders. He also had two sheathes on his back, a holster for a gun and sheathes for daggers. And on his head was a strange unique metal helmet. "Just like where Gato said you would be, I was expecting a real monster not some short kid wearing a shark ski mask with goggles." The armor assailant said.

"Are you another one of Gato's hired help?"

"I'm Scimitar, and no I'm just here to oversee a deal and take out a fish if need be." The now named Scimitar announce taking out throwing knives and launched them at his attended Target.

The masked sea creature dodge them and went to engage Scimitar in close combat, they both seem to be at a stalemate until the Assassin began to overwhelm him when elbow to the gut before throwing them over his shoulders. "Your skilled in karate, which works well with your enhanced strength, it's no wonder you've been able to do so much damage to Gato's business. These dogs can't handle anyone with actual skill or some kind of power." He kneels down to his enemy to look him in the face. "But unfortunate for you I'm more skilled and experienced then you." Just as he said that he turned around and grabs an arrow aimed at him, and on the other end of the ship was Naruto drawing another bow. "They said nothing about you having a partner."

The shark mask boy looked at the hooded figure. "I don't, but I'll take the help." He got up and took something out of the weird looking backpack on his back. What was in his hands were machetes made of glowing water.

With two enemies at his back and front Scimitar unsheathed his two swords and quickly deflected an arrow before blocking a sword strike from his earlier foe. Soon the one in the hood came in using his escrima sticks. The three continue this fight with the Assassin still on the defensive but unfortunately neither of his opponents have landed a hit. "Okay kids play times over." He kicks Naruto away and then deliver a double slash to the Sea pushing him back before turning around to throw tree knives with explosives to Naruto who nearly avoided the explosions but was pushed back.

 _("This guy was just fooling around with us, if this fight continues will both be dead. I just need to grab one of those cases then I can leave hopefully I can convince this guy to retreat with me.")_ Naruto look towards one of the cases on the ship and went for one of his shurikens that he put smoke bombs in, all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

 _("Man Gato sure went out of his way to get rid of me, and worse mom's going to kill me when she sees how beat up I am. I need to end this now and sink the ship, I'll have to grab that guy in the hood to make sure he doesn't fall under too.")_ The proclaimed sea monster thought as he closed his eyes to focus. Soon the boat began to shake causing the assassin to lose his balance.

Seeing his chance Naruto threw the smoke shruikens at Scimitar who was too distracted to see them coming, after being engulfed in smoke Naruto went for one of the cases and ran straight for the edge of the boat and jumped off. And just in the nick of time cuz soon a small Title Wave came charging at the ship making it turn upside down as it hits the water nearly waking the neighborhood.

* * *

 **Unknown house**

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes as he found himself on a couch. He saw his injuries have been treated and was out of his black coat and was in black shorts while his upper body was bandaged. "Oh thank goodness you're awake now, you had me and Percy worried." Naruto turn to see a beautiful woman who look to be in her early thirties with blue eyes and long brown hair, and wore a light blue shirt with white pants. "Try not to move too much you took quite a hit after my son's surf attack ended."

"Wait, your son?" Just then a 12 year old boy came in wearing a yellow shirt with blue Hawaiian shorts. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes and was about the same height as him.

"Your probably confused, my name is Sally Jackson, and this young man is my son Percy Jackson." Sally introduced herself and her son.

"Although lately I've been called the sea monster of waves." Percy(12) commented.

"Who would have thought that the creature that's been tormenting Gato was a 12 year old that lives with his mother, this is kind of funny you know." Naruto said finding this somewhat funny.

"Almost as funny as to discover that one of Tazuna's escort ninjas like to go out and make trouble too. Did you know that I almost didn't bring you here if it wasn't for that fact?" Percy countered. "But anyway thanks, I was in a real tough spot there until you showed up."

"Ever since I heard about you from Tazuna I kind of wanted to meet you. The old man manage to work on the bridge without worry thanks to you." Naruto said.

"The old guy needed all the help he could get, and after what that midget has done to this island I would have done it either way."

"By the way, how are you able to do all that stuff? That was not ninjutsu, it has to be some type of hydrokinesis or something."

"Well you probably won't believe me, but I'm a Half-Blood. And before you ask a Half-Blood is another word for demigod, my father is Poseidon." Percy said waiting to see how he would react to this.

To his surprise Naruto had complete amazement in his eyes. "That's so COOL! That must explain your enhance strength, endurance and agility, and also how you're able to breathe underwater and control it. It must be traits that you inherited from your father."

This shocked Percy, but it was a good kind of shock. "Ah, well my physiology isn't that different from an atlanteans, and as for my water constructs they're all thanks to my water bearers that are attached to my water pack, but thanks to my Atlantean sorcery training I've gotten better at using them even if I'm still pretty much a rookie."

Naruto couldn't help but gasp, Atlantean sorcery is the best source of water magic there is, true people can learn water magic but never to the extent of an Atlantean. "Well I'm not that much of a magic guy myself considering I only use wind magic and null magic."

"Really you're able to use magic too, what kind of spells can you do?" Percy asked now curious.

"Well I use wind Magic to enhance my wind style Jutsu and to guide my projectiles, then there's also item Construction, well item construction an umbrella term considering is using more than one null magic to simulate it. Anyway I can mold any object I want based on what material that I'm using, but it would take time based on what I'm trying to make it into." Naruto explained.

Percy had an interesting thought. "So if you wanted to I don't know improve let's say a damaged suit, you could probably make it better. Right?" Naruto nodded. "Then is it possible for you to repair and improve my costume cuz it got really messed up in that last fight."

"Sour it shouldn't be any trouble." Naruto replied.

As the two continue to talkin Sally couldn't help but smile, Percy has always had a hard time making friends even before they moved to the Land of Waves, and now he's having a genuine conversation with another kid his age. At first Percy snuck around to deal with Gato but she eventually found out, and wanted to ground her son for doing something so dangerous but Percy was persistent and wanting to help the bridge builder any way he could, so she allowed him on the condition that he only focused on destroying the illegal contraband and not getting into too many fights.

Naruto then remembered something important. "Where's my black coat and a case that I picked up?"

"It's drying outside in the backyard, and the case is right over there, I figured you wanted to open it when you woke up." Percy said walking over to grab the wooden case and put it on the couch with Naruto. "By the way those seeds I found in your pockets, what are they exactly?"

"Short answer. They have the potential to render any ninja powerless if used the right way. Gato has been shipping them off this island in secret, I was hoping to find out where he ship them off to, but it looks like I won't be finding out tonight." Naruto said a little disappointed.

"Now don't feel so down, maybe whatever is in the case may give you some kind of clue." Ms Jackson said to encourage.

"Only one way to find out... oh great caesar's ghost." Naruto said looking inside. What he found was a PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate ll, it was disassembled but in Prime condition. Percy and Sally walked over to take a look and were immediately shocked.

"Oh good God! What's that monstrosity doing on this island?" She said completely surprised, the closest things to guns that were allowed in the elemental Nations were Flintlocks and Muskets, but any weapon other than those were absolutely forbidden and would never make it pass a vale gate, so how on earth could a high-power sniper rifle make it this far.

"I know Gatos an arms dealer but I didn't know he would be dealing this kind of stuff." Said a shocked Percy. _("If I didn't sink that ship who knows where he could have sent that stuff?")_

"It's his new product. His payment for selling those Sophiarea seeds, and he would have made an even bigger fortune out of these." Naruto stated.

"What does all this mean?" Percy asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, flowers that neutralize chakra, high-tech weapons that could cut down a group of ninja if given even the smallest opportunity, and a private customer that ordered all this Naruto could only come up with one conclusion. "Someone is preparing to go to war with ninjas and they're using gato to transport them. I need to know who and why."

Naruto try to get up but Sally pushed him back on the couch."Oh no you're not. You need to rest, after that that fight on the docks you need to take it easy for a bit."

"But mrs. Jackson, gato could still have more of those weapons at the docks. Someone needs to go and Destroy them before he starts dealing with people." Naruto protested.

"I agree with him mom, I'll go out there with him." Percy said only to have his mother grabbed his side and put a little pressure on it which caused Percy to which in pain as soon did the same to Naruto who had the same reaction.

"You boys just got out of a dangerous fight, and you both didn't come out of it unscathed. You both can do this later but for right now you both should take it easy." Sally said before turning to Naruto. "And you should probably stay the night you shouldn't be moving around."

"But my Shadow clone probably dissipated, my team will notice my disappearance if I don't head back to Tazuna's!" Naruto try to reason, the memories he got back from his clone everyone turned in for the night.

"You can leave early in the morning if that helps but until then. You. Stay. Put." She said making it final.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said in defeat.

* * *

 **Gato's penthouse**

"You were attacked by someone in a hood!?" The small Crime Boss said clearly upset.

The thug Naruto interrogated back at the warehouse with his legs bandaged up looked at his boss in fear. "It's true, he just came out of nowhere and start taking us out one by one and all he had was a bow and arrow! I'm telling ya he's the one that showed up at the docks."

"And pretell, how did he know to go to the South docks?" Gato asked.

This made the thug nervous. "He force me to tell him he shot an arrow in me and stab me with a musket please I had no choice!"

"I see." Gato motions for his men to kill the thug. "Double the guards or each hideout, we already have a sea monster we don't need some hooded freak causing trouble to and someone find scimitar I want to have a word with him." Then out of nowhere his phone went off and he quickly answered it. "Hello!"

 **"Did you send the product out yet?"**

Gato suddenly felt extremely nervous and motions for his men to leave. "There were complications. The gun shipment was attacked and my men are scavenging what's left."

 **"We heard this excuse** **before. Do you enjoy disappointing us, Gato?**

Gato got upset by their comment. "This is not my fault! Scimitar was supposed to destroy the sea monster and now I have an even bigger problem, the bridge builder is back and he has ninja guarding him and your assassin won't do anything about it! Explain that!?" Gato yelled.

 **"GATO! Don't forget who you're talking to! We gave you the location of waves so you could smuggle in you're illegal Goods and ours if need be, and in a location where you would have no ninja interference!"**

"And yet for some reason there are ninja here now." The short Crime Boss countered.

 **"That's only because you like to front your transactions, your public abuse bought these ninjas in town and thus put everything at risk. If you had done this quietly like we instructed you to do this wouldn't be happening. And as for Scimitar his concerns are ours and we don't care if the bridge is completed or not it doesn't hinder anyone else but you."**

"But what am I supposed to do, you need me remember? So you have to help me." Gato pleated.

 **"Your only one of the Smugglers that we're using, so make no mistake you are expendable. So get things under control or will have to rely on our other contacts, cuz right now they are proving to be more competent than you. Got it?"**

"Yes." He answered before hanging up and throwing a fit by throwing his phone at the wall in raged.

From outside his office the boy with the mask was overhearing their conversation. Without his mask on he appears to have a feminine face despite his gender being male. _(_ _"So Gato is working for someone else. I should inform Zabuza.)_ He headed for a room that had Zabuza resting on a bed.

"What have you found Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"Gato was on the phone with someone and they weren't happy, it seems Gato is working for someone else." Haku(15) explained.

Zabuza actually chuckled hearing this. "So Gato is nothing more than just another pawn for someone else to use, and he has the balls to talk down to me. It's nice to know there's someone putting him in his place. If he wasn't paying us a lot of money, I say we ditch him."

"As much as I would like that, until this job is finished we need him alive. Once our contract is finished will be able to leave the elemental Nations and go to the outside Nations, the Mist has little contacts outside and they won't be able to find us once we cross over." Haku reminded him. "So for right now we can't kill him."

"Yeah yeah, I get it" Zabuza applied.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here is chapter 10, and the sea monster was Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon. I can go into his backstory later, but more importantly I have just introduced anti chakra this chapter, check my profile if you want to know other forms of anti chakra or send me a private message if you want me to explain it to you or type it in the reviews. Stay tuned for chapter 11 as Naruto and Percy work together to solve waves problems. And remember to leave your decision for whether Zabuza and Haku should live or not if no one helps to decide then I'll have to improvise.**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 11. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 11: Avenging a hero, a girls night out.

* * *

 **Tazuna's house, Morning**

The next morning, Sakura and Sasuke came downstairs to find Tsunami in the kitchen making breakfast. Naruto and Tazuna we're at the table while Kakashi did push-ups to help speed up his recovery. "Good morning you two, breakfast is almost ready." Tsunami greeted.

"Thank you ma'am." Sakura replied.

"I was wondering where you were when we come to wake you up." Sasuke stared at the whiskered Shinobi.

"I woke up early to do water style training again." Naruto explained. In all honesty Naruto did work on his water style training but at Percy's house, once he recovered enough and practiced he went back to the house and luckily only Tsunami was awake and when she asked why he was outside he simply told her that he was practicing by the lake when he woke up early.

"That aside. Did anyone hear a loud Splash last night?" Sakura asked around the room. "Cause last night I heard a huge crash."

"My guess, it was the sea monster sinking another one of Gato's illegal stuff, one of my workers came by and told me how huge wave came in and swept a large brig ship down under the water." The bridge builder explained.

"Wow! A whole brig? _'I hate to have been on the receiving end of that one!'_ " Sakura said surprised.

Sasuke smirked from hearing this, now he definitely wants to fight this sea monster whoever he was. "I'm going out to continue my training, I'll eat later." Sasuke went out the door. Before Sakura could make an excuse to go after him someone knocked on the door, once it was answered it was one of Tazuna's workmen.

"Morning kojo. What brings you here?" Tazuna's greeted.

"I came to deliver something to a Kakashi Hatake, is he here?"

"I'm right here. And did you say you have a package for me?" Kakashi got up and walked up to the workmen.

"Yes. Someone left this at my doorstep with instructions to give it to you. I don't know what's in it, but the latter made it sound really bad." He handed over the wooden case and left, Kakashi walked over to the table and took a look at the note address to him.

'Kakashi Hatake; If you're reading this then the workmen proved sincere, you'll probably hear of an incident that happened in a warehouse. 'Yes that was me', and I was at the Docks too, and fond something's you will find very troubling. Open the box.'

Kakashi wasted no time opening the case, but the moment he did his visible eye widened in shock. _"What on earth- what are these doing here!?"_

"Kakashi sensei. What's the matter, what's in the case?" Sakura asked seen his shocked expression.

"Something I'll need to report to the Hokage when the mission is over." Kakashi said closing the case, but not before seeing another note in it. He took the note out and close the case to read it.

'Just in case you're wondering, the sniper rifle was a new product and this is the only one left, the rest of them are six feet below water. But the Sophiarea flowers, the Midget has been shipping them for 3 months now, so I keep an eye out for them if I were you. P.S: there's a warehouse that may still have some of these seeds left if the midget hasn't gotten his thugs to clean it out yet.

Yours truly; Anonymous.

Kakashi couldn't help but sigh, this was something he really wasn't expecting. Naruto looked at his expression and couldn't help but feel the same way, he asked Percy to deliver the case to one of Tazuna's workers and asked Sally to write the note so Kakashi wouldn't see his handwriting. He only put two of the plant seeds in the case keeping the third pack for himself, he wanted to study them himself and who knows they might come in handy one day.

"Well. I'm going out for a while. Naruto stay here and watch the house, Sakura watch over Tazuna while he's at the bridge today." Kakashi said getting up to put away the case.

"Yes sir." Naruto responded.

"Understood." Sakura said.

* * *

 **Leaf Village**

"I'm back." Myucel said coming back from the market. As she entered the house she sees Ayane sparring with someone. She was wearing a purple karate shirt with boxing pants, while her opponent was none other than Kim who was wearing a white karate shirt with boxing pants. Ayane was clearly holding back as she wanted to see how good Kim was in a fight. Kim was using a kick boxing stance and went for a upper head kick but was blocked by the lavender haired ninjas arm block, she went for a quick left hook Jab but Ayane ducked under it to deliver an elbow strike to her stomach pushing her down. Kim went for a sweep kick but Ayane did a backflip as kim got back up to deliver jabs, hooks, and uppercuts to overwhelm her but Ayane used the defense style of boxing to avoid her attacks and quickly used a high reverse roundhouse wheel kick knocking Kim down.

"Okay! I give!" Kim said forfeiting. Two days after the Bell test Naruto kept his promise to take Kim out for ramen, 'even though she wanted money who could turn down free food if someone else is paying'. After that they hang out at his house, Kim was overjoyed to be able to watch TV, she had to watch Netflix on a tablet to make up for her relatives not having a TV. She became quite a teasing friend around the house especially towards Myucel, noticing her affection for the blond Ninja.

"In a real fight there is no giving up!" Ayane began. "Once you give up you're at your opponents mercy, and that's not a good thing."

"With an opponent like you what other choice do I have?" Kim said getting up. Scene changes to the upstairs large size bathroom where the girls were taking a bath, Myucel was under a shower faucet as Kim and Ayane were bathing in the large rectangular bathtub, taking about they're sparring mach.

"You literally have only one fighting style Kim, kickboxing is great and all but its to common."

"Yeah, so?" asked a confuse Kim

"So, it make your movements predictable. A fighter need to be well in versed in multiple forms of combat not just one." Ayane lectured.

"On really? And just how many fighting styles do you know?" Kim pouted.

"I say, more than eight including my Hajimon my style." She answered honestly.

 _"I wasn't being literal, but still dang!"_ Kim thought in shock.

"Really? What are they exactly?" Myucel ask completely curious.

Ayane took a moment to think. "Let's see. Hajimon, jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai, Pro wrestling, Boxing, Krav Maga, Taekwondo, hapkido, and Judo. But most of that is just unarmed combat, and I am looking to learn more when I find time to."

 _"That's it, she is literally the strongest underage kunoichi in this Village, and she's not even from here!"_ Kim looked flabbergasted.

Myucel looked just as shocked. "To think me and Naruto manage to hold you off, I guess we really were lucky."

"If he didn't distract me and threw me into your drain punch you both would have been on the floor in less than 10 seconds. But enough about that, anything interesting happen at the market?" Ayane asked.

"Not really, although there was something that seemed out of place. Anakity wasn't there today, or yesterday now that I think of it."

"Who's she?" Kim asked.

"She a nekomata that sells potions down at the market, they're actually very good but sadly she doesn't make a lot of business." Myucel said feeling sad for her.

"Did you ask anyone around if they saw her or not?" Ayane asked.

"I did, but no one seems to care that she's missing. I went to her apartment to talk to her roommate Rakta but she was nowhere to be found either, I'm actually getting kind of worried." Myucel voiced her concerns.

"Does this Rakta girl happened to be a Demi Human like her roommate?" Kim asked while thinking about something.

"Yes she a Hume Bunny."

"That's odd and very convenient. A mother and her son that live around my neighborhood went missing and they just happen to be Weretigers." Kim said raising a valid point.

"If they've gone missing why isn't there a missing persons report?" Ayane said getting out of the tub to grab a towel.

"My aunt did file one but that was 4 days ago and still no news, I'm wondering if anyone is actually looking into this cause it doesn't look like it." Kim explained feeling very concerned.

"When it comes to Demi humans, there problems never take priority." Myucel said knowing the feeling all too well.

Ayane looked at both girls and saw how concerned they were for the missing people, and she was quite curious about this herself. _"Demi humans disappearing with no one seeming to care, something doesn't smell right."_ Ayane remembered something about a traveling Renaissance fair that stopped near tanzaku town and that some of their performers went missing and all of them just so happen to be Demi humans of different kinds. "This sounds interesting, I want to look into this myself."

"Ayane. Are you saying you'll look for Anakity and Rakta?" Myucel said hoping she was serious.

"If this is what I think it is, then I should be able to find them and Kim's missing Neighbors."

"Then let me come with you!" Said Myucel.

"What!?"

"Don't forget me, I'm coming too." Kim added.

"No way! I'm better off alone, you two will just slow me down." Ayane refused.

Feeling insulted Kim smirked. "Are you sure about that, I admit I may not be half as skill as you are, but I know how to get information without most people being none the wiser. And I also have a few other tricks up my sleeves." Kim then leaned back in the tub to turn her head wall her eyes we're still on Ayane. "And let's not forget that technically you're in this Village as a guest, so you can't afford to stand out or cause trouble." Kim finished causing Ayane to frown at her, knowing she's right.

"You've seen me fight already, I can handle myself and I'm also a good Archer so I can watch your back." Myucel got the Mugen tenshi ninja's attention.

Ayane sighed in defeat. "Alright you two can come. But I'm in charge, so we follow my lead. Got it?"

"Sure." Kim respond.

"Yes" Myucel replied.

 _"What did I get myself into this_ time?" Ayane voiced in her head.

* * *

 **Land of waves, afternoon**

Team 7 and Tazuna's family were having a quiet dinner while talking about their day. "So how goes the construction of the bridge? Any problems?" Kakashi started.

Tazuna stopped eating to speak. "Things are going fine, but one of my workers is calling it Quits. And if that wasn't aggravating enough some of my workers didn't even show up, and no ones seen them all day."

"They finally gave up." Inari said as if expecting this to happen.

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions. I know there are few of my workers that have been getting cold feet, but these five have been going strong since day one and were still showing it, so I doubt they get cold feet now." Tazuna replied.

 _"Five dedicated workers suddenly absent, this definitely has the midgets hand here. After dinner I'll meet up with_ _Percy, I still need to give him his costume after all."_ Naruto continued eating.

Sakura notices a family portrait with someone they ripped out of it. "Hey Tsunami, who the person absent from the picture? It seems really out of place."

"...That's was my husband." Tsunami answered. Inari suddenly gets up and storms off to his room causing the two adults of the house to look down saddened.

Sakura was tooking back by this. "Did I say something wrong to upset him?"

 _"Geez, ya think."_ Naruto stated, sometime Sakura can be very rude and not even know it.

"You said the man was your husband, so he's no longer among the living. Isn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"He died a hero, his name was Kaiza. Kaiza wasn't originally from this Village, but after he arrived he became one of us in no time at all. Inari met Kaiza when he was nearly drowned by some brats who were picking on him, Kaiza jumped in and saved him." Tazuna began telling his story.

"Inari never knew his real father, so Kaiza became a father figure and began to help around the house. During that time I got close to him myself, next thing I knew we were married and Kaiza officially became Inari's father." Tsunami smiled remembering her husband.

"He sounds like a great man." Sakura commented.

"He was. He gave everyone in this village hop inspired many people." The bridge builder then suddenly gained a frown on his face. "But that all changed when Gato arrived. Kaiza was the only one to stand up to him, he always told us that we should never give in to men like him."

"And Gato couldn't have that?" Sasuke spoked up

"The midget had him killed. Didn't he?" Naruto said gain a nod from the old man.

"Kaiza was a very skilled fighter, so I still can't believe they managed to get the jump on him. We thought he was working late until the next morning. Gato had him displayed for all of us to see, Kaiza was beaten and maimed when we saw him then he was killed right in front of our eyes and in front of Inari's eyes. After that day Inari lost all hope his faith in Heroes was shattered." Tazuna finished holding back his tears.

Everyone in the room was silent and left with their own thoughts.

"I'm done eating." Naruto says going upstairs only to be stopped by Sakura.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"Upstairs, I'm going to bed, night." And without another word he went upstairs.

"Naruto?" Sakura said before noticing Sasuke getting up and head to the door. "Sasuke where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." Was the Uchiha's response.

"Oh, okay." Sakura responded. When she and Tazuna were getting food for dinner she saw just how bad this land was suffering, she remembered the conversation that she had with Naruto about doing more then just protecting the bridge builder, she immediately dismiss that idea not seeing the point in doing so. Maybe she was too quick to dismiss the idea without really thinking about it.

Back upstairs Naruto was in a very bad mood as he got in his night clothes. To have a father executed in front of his son and every citizen just to destroy what little hope they had made him sick and frustrated. As he was getting done he heard the sounds of a bird, he turned around at the window to see a metal bird that look like one of Leona's mechanical message Birds. He walked over to the bird and suddenly his phone rang and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto its Leona. Have I caught you at a bad time?"

"No, not this second." Naruto answered.

"Really... Then how come you're wearing that black coat again? If I didn't know any better I would say you were going out to pick a fight with somebody." Leona responded. Confused Naruto turned to the mechanical bird and realize what she meant.

"I should of saw that coming. Before you start grilling me for answers, I'll have you know I'm doing this for a good reason, and the guy I'm going after deserves it." Naruto made his case.

"I'll take your word for it. But anyway I came here to give you something, after looking in the Box that you found in Chaldea, I discovered some weird old knives that seem both magical and Technical. To be honest I had fun recreating them and that codex page actually helped.

The bird's stomach opened up to revealed to two small yellow knives. (Larxene's knives)

"What's so special about these knives?" Naruto asked picking them up.

"That's what I'm hoping for you to find out. If you use them please let me know how they work, and also if you come across any more of those Codex pages let me know."

"Sure thing Leona and thanks." And with that their call ended and Naruto place the knives in his coat to use later.

* * *

 **Warehouse District**

Percy was walking around looking for Naruto. This is the place they were supposed to meet and has yet to find him. Then suddenly he heard the sounds of fighting. "It seems he started the fun without me." The Half-Blood then head towards the direction of the sound. What he found was 8 of Gato's thugs on the ground beaten too unconsciousness but Naruto wasn't there. He soon heard more fighting not that far from here and rush to the location. When he made it there he found Naruto wearing his black coat in combat with nine thugs three of them already down for the count, as he engaged the last five Percy could see the ferocity in Naruto's attacks.

One thug came in with a sledgehammer only for Naruto to sidestep him grab the hammer from him and strike him in the leg breaking it he then drop the hammer and did a backflip avoiding another thugs tackle, he turns around and grabs a third thug's kick and used his elbows to break his leg. The last two tried to double-team him but Naruto jumped and delivered a scissor kick to both of them pushing them back to the wall, one of them try to recover until Naruto went towards him and delivered boxing Jabs to him and then threw him to the guy that was trying to tackle him earlier who tried to tackle him again. He suddenly grabs an incoming punch from behind without turning around and delivered a judo throw sending the last guy on his back, still holding his arm Naruto began to punch him over and over until his arm was grabbed.

"THAT ENOUGH!" Percy yelled grabbing his attention.

Naruto let go of the useless Lackey and began to walk over to the guy who he hit with the hammer and began to question him. "Five workers, disappear today. Where are they!?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about, I just- AHHH!" Naruto put his foot on his broken leg and applied a lot of pressure.

"Could you repeat that? Cuz I think you might have said the wrong thing by accident!"

"AHHH! Okay Warehouse C, we're keeping them there!" Naruto finished him off with a knockout punch and began to walk towards said warehouse.

"Mind telling me what that was about? I know most of those guys deserved it but that was brutal." Percy said walking next to him.

"I'm in a very bad mood Percy, I heard a very interesting story from the old man and heard five of his workers went missing. So I don't feel like talking right now." Naruto then stopped at a barrel and behind it was a box. "By the way here's the costume you wanted, when you're done meet me at the warehouse." He handed Percy the box and head towards the warehouse where he can hear the sounds of someone getting beaten and can hear the conversation from outside.

"Too bad Mr Gato isn't here. He likes seeing tough guys like you get punished." Someone said clearly a thug.

Naruto began climbing into the Warehouse as he continues listening in. "Bite me!" Someone said clearly being the hostage worker.

"Looks like this one still got some fight in em, let's see if we can't do something about that. Shall we?" The Tormentor said as Naruto came through the window on the top level of the warehouse.

He can see the five missing workers tied up on the ground, one being kicked repeatedly by one Thug as the others are forced to watch. Off in the corner were six guys with one of them being a another worker, he had a very nervous look on his face as some of the other trapped workers were glaring at him.

"I can't believe you would do this kiragi. Selling us out to Gato's thugs, where the hell is your dignity!?"

"He probably sold that too and for what!? Is Gato paying you to do this!?"

"I'm doing what I have to do. Tazuna's Bridge plan was a failure from the beginning, just like how that old drunks son-in-law was a fool to try and stand up against these guys!" Kiragi spat out.

"Don't you dear insult Tazuna and Kaiza you bastard! Even to his dying breath he never gravel to Gato, something you would never understand!" The worker defended before he got kicked in the face.

"Enough of this small talk you have a bomb to deliver." The thug that kicked the worker said shocking everyone including Kiragi.

"Wait. What!? What's this about a bomb!?" Kiragi asked, this wasn't part of the deal.

"Gato wants you to place this bomb on the bridge, and tomorrow you'll detonated with the bridge builder on it, that way the bridge will be destroyed and the old man will be out of the picture." The goon handed kiragi a rectangular high-tech looking bomb with orange like energy swimming inside it. "I know. It looks complexes but it instantly activate though a detonator, so you'll be in no danger."

"Its not that. I just thought you wanted me to lure these guys to you, I don't want to hurt the old man or his family I just want them to stop fighting back." The traitorous workman protested.

The Goon then whispered something to him. "How very convenient, it wouldn't be the first time you hurt that family. Wouldn't it?" What he said caught Naruto's attention and decided to make his move.

Feeling it the best time to test out the knives he took one out and threw it at the thug who handed of the bomb. To his surprise the knife multiple into five knives hitting the henchmen, then they got shocked and fell on the floor. "Ok? I did not see that coming, but it did clear the room enough for me." Just as the last thug that was kicking the worker stopped to see what happened, he hit from behind. The person responsible was Percy wearing his new suit. (Think of Tempest from Young Justice costume with a hoodie resembling a shark's jaw.) All that was left was the traitorous Kiragi who was trying to escape out the back, unfortunately he was trip by a slip spell which Naruto cast.

"You should really watch where you step, I can't have you unconscious. Yet." Naruto came down and went to retrieve his knives but when he reached out for one all five of them appeared in his hand and turn back into one. _"That was unexpected, but very handy."_ He said pocketing the knife, a few moments later the five workers were untied and a traitorous one was tied up for Naruto to start questioning.

"Thank you both for saving us, I thought we were going to die for sure." One of the workers said.

"It was no problem. But how did these guys capture you?" Percy asked.

The workers began to explain that Kiragi told them that Tazuna wanted to meet in a warehouse to discuss the final preparation of the bridge instead of meeting up at work, they were jumped by Gato's hired thugs and were kept there all day. They said that they were going to kill one of them, crippled two of them, and for the last two just get beaten very badly. This would send a message to the old man and to the entire Village, 'This will happen to anyone who crosses Gato.'

This formed an hypothesis in Naruto as he looked at Kiragi. "So how long have you been Gato's little snitch? And don't bother lying you'll just make it worse for yourself."

"I couldn't take it anymore, there was so little food for me to eat, and I barely had enough to pay my energy bill my savings were getting lower and lower each passing day." Kiragi said afraid for his life.

"And let me guess, you went crying to the Midget begging for money and food and he gave it to you in exchange for a favor. A favor that involved a certain hero of this land That he wanted out of the way." Naruto said getting everyone's full attention and causing Kiragi to become even more nervous as he asked what he was talking about. "Oh nothing. It's just there was a certain question on everyone's mind, how did Gato's men get their hands on Kaiza. People say that Kaiza was a good fighter able to handle the midgets goons and he was always cautious when he was out. So what if Gato set a trap for him in a warehouse like this one, had his enforcers here to jump him and had someone lure Kaiza to said trap. Someone he would let his guard down with, someone he would follow if asked, someone he trusted. Someone like a fellow villager who owes the midget of favor, right Kiragi?" Naruto finished as the traitorous villager now had a shocked expression on his face as everyone began to stare at.

"N- N- NO! I- I wouldn't-"

"You double crossing bastard! You led Kaiza here like you led us here!" A worker shouted figuring it out. This caused the rest of the workers to shout things as well.

"Gato just told me to bring him to the warehouse, I had no idea what he was going to do too him. You gotta believe me!" Kiragi try to plead his case anything to get out of this situation.

Percy wasn't going to have any of it tho. "You handed him over to a guy that he was protesting against, what did you think would happened!?"

"You have one minute to give me a reason not to use you as a dart board, starting now." Naruto said taking out his Yellow knife again.

Panicking Kiragi played his only card here. "I know where Gato keeps his Goods at, it's on the small island 20 minutes away from ours! He keeps things like food that he's been taking from our farmers and even fishes that he's been catching from our Lakes."

"Continue." The hooded Ninja said.

"Its also where he makes his drugs and where he hides his secret ships to make quiet deliveries it's all there. Now you don't need to hurt me." The frightened snitch said in hopes of being spared.

"Looks like I don't." Naruto put away his knife, he grabbed the bomb along with the Detonator and began to leave but not before turning to the freed Workman. "He's all your do whatever you want with him." Before Kiragi could say a word Naruto look back at him with his cold expression. "Just because I'm not going to hurt you doesn't mean they aren't." That he left with Percy following after him leaving the snitch with the five work man who clinched their knuckles. Sucks to be him right now. The Duo soon found themselves on top of one of the houses to plan their next move.

"That work better than your last interrogation, exactly why did you take the bomb with us?" Percy asked seeing Naruto examine the explosive device.

"Gato wanted to use this destroy the bridge and send a message, we're going to use it to send our own message." Naruto explained.

Percy thought for a moment until his eyes widened. "You want us to put this bomb in Gato's secret hideout."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. After we steal all the food that he's stored in there we'll place this bomb in it and destroy his smuggling operation once and for all. Any objections?"

"No, I'm all in. We can grab a schooner boat at the Docks, I'm sure no one will mind if we borrow it."

"Good we'll need it too carry the food back to waves when the job's done." That being said the two went to the docks

* * *

 **Docking Bay**

The Duo were about to board the schooner until Naruto suddenly stopped. Percy asked what was wrong only for Naruto to turn around to activate Eagle Vision and looks at an alleyway. "Come out I know your there." The person reveal themselves to be Sasuke. "I ways completely silent and yet you still managed to detect me. How'd you do that?" Sasuke demanded. "And while you're at it what's that you have in your arms, if it's what I think it is then I'm going to have to take it from you."

"I'm not obligated to answer that, or to hand you anything. So if you excuse us we have somewhere important to be." Naruto answered receiving a angry look from Sasuke.

"Wrong answer. I was here to fight the sea monster but I think I'll use you as a warm up." Sasuke said taking out a kunai, no one ignores an Uchiha and walks away. Sasuke ran towards the hood figure when a whip of water made him back away.

"Listen buddy we're just trying to get out to sea, there's no reason to fight here." Percy try to reason.

Sadly Sasuke was not in the mood to listen. "I came out here for some fresh air and find two mysterious people holding what looks like a bomb, I don't know what you're planning to do with it but it can't be good. So shut up and get ready to fight!" Sasuke went through hand signs and launched a fireball Jutsu.

They Dodge the coming projectile as Percy went to Naruto to whisper something in his ear. "Are you sure? As much of a douchebag he is he's no pushover. If you're not careful he may seriously hurt you and I doubt he'll feel guilty about it later." Naruto ask to be reassured.

"He came here to fight me, so I'm just giving him what he wants." Percy responded. "I'll meet you on the Island after I'm done. Okay?"

"Okay." Naruto looked back at Percy. "I don't know what kind of martial arts he knows, but I do know that he's good at fire Style so you'll at least have the element advantage." Naruto then ran to the schooner, Sasuke seeing this tries to pursue him only to be elbow pushed into a pile of shipping crates.

"You wanted to fight me right? Well here's your chance, duck hair boy." Percy taunted.

Sasuke grit his teeth at the comment about his hair. "Your so DEAD! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Ball of fire came rushing towards Percy who jumped out of the way. Sasuke quickly turns his attention back to the hooded figure, sadly he was on the schooner sailing to who-knows-where. "Dammit!" Sasuke cursed as he turns his attention back to the sea creature of waves who got into a fight stance.

"Let's make this quick. I don't want to keep my friend waiting."

"Heh. You should be honored, you're about to face an Uchiha." Sasuke smirked.

"I would feel honored, if I knew what that name meant." Percy mocked. This in turn made Sasuke mad he charged at Percy who responded the same way.

* * *

 **Leaf Village, Outside Forest**

Ayane and her team found themselves at a small campsite 15 miles away from the village. Kim made a complaint at the mission desk about the missing demihumans saying that a friend of hers demands protection, the person at the desk said he'll get someone on it right away. This however was Ayane's plan. She suspected that maybe someone at the mission desk was covering up the crime and would also be a lookout for potential victims, so Kim would write a complaint and Myucel would act as bait. Her suspicions were accurate as at the meeting place two ninja try to apprehend the half elf but was met with an ambush, after Ayane interrogate them they were more than happy to reveal the location. There were cages full of demihumans most of them were children some where adults, there were Bandits around keeping watch over them and four ambu Black Ops guarding a big tent. They were hiding on a cliff side observing their transactions.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked, she and Myucel we're wearing black leather battle suits knowing they can't go fighting and their usual attire.(Think of Irina Shidou's Church battle attire)

"Freeing the hostages should be our first move but I have a hunch that the person behind this is in that tent but it's guarded by Ambu, so I'm going in. Myucel you give me cover fire well I speak in, Kim you try and get those hostages out." Ayane instructed.

"By the way Kim, where did you get these costumes from? They feel a bit too-" Myucel said embarrassed about what she's wearing.

"They're clothes that my mom had in her old trunk, she got those from Italy. Why so embarrassed? I bet Naruto would go crazy with hormones seeing us like this." Kim teased causing Myucel to glow red all over at the thought of Naruto seeing her like this. _"I wonder what master would say or do if he saw me in this?"_

"Maybe when all this is over, I'll send him a picture of you and me wearing this, I'm sure he'll appreciated." Kim teased even further causing Myucel brain to overload.

"Enough fooling around you two, we're moving out!" Ayane said trying to get their minds off the blonde Ninja as she was also curious of what Naruto thought of her clothes.

Meanwhile in the campsite a man came out of the tent holding a radio he was a konoha ninja with a bandana headband and brown hair and beard wearing a standard uniform. "Yes I have enough Demi humans for your auction so just have the money ready for tomorrow, I just caught a load of different species here and one of them just happens to be a very cute cat girl who's very good with potions I'm sure she'll make someone very happy." The ninja said giving the caged Anakity a wicked and perverted smile. Before he could enjoy the site a little longer he heard the sound of slashing and turn to see Ayane with her Hood up cutting down the bandits with little to no effort. "The hell, who are you!?"

"Someone who hates a lot of things." Ayane says, looking at them with cold red eyes. "And one of them are slave-traders!" Ayane rushed at them with killer intent, two of the ambu try to rush her with their blade only to miss every strike the girl was too fast and agile. Ayane jumps on one of the Mask ninjas to delivered a backflip kick launching herself towards a second Ambu where she did a diagonal spin strike cutting his head off. She wasn't done yet as she threw one of her special kunai's at the ninja she kicked causing an explosion which pushed the three remaining enemies back.

The remaining Bandits try to assist their employers but suddenly they are being bombarded with arrows one of which have one of Ayane's explosive kunai attached to one exploded and killed a bandit boss. "What does Ayane put in those knives?" Myucel couldn't help but wonder as she kept providing long-range support until she quickly turned around and fired two arrows into two Bandits killing them. Back on the ground the bandits were about to throw some red smoke bombs at Ayane only for the bombs to explode mid-flight and merge into a cloud going right back at them leaving them coughing and quenching they're stinging eyes and from a corner stud Kim with her hand out that was glowing pink.

"Well, that was fun. Now to get these guys out of here." Kim walked towards the cages that held the captured Demi humans. "Good news people you just got your freedom, and it's free of charge!" Her hands growth pink and with a flip of her risk the cages opened releasing the captured Demi humans who wasted no time running, from the corner of her eye she saw illegal fireworks and smirked.

Back with Ayane she was dealing with the last two ambu as head ninja try to escape, then out of nowhere a stream of fireworks came rushing at him exploding as they hit him. This distracted the two enemies long enough for Ayane to cut one of their arms off and deliver a knee to his face knocking him out, the last guy did a hand sign for multi Shadow clone Jutsu surrounding Ayane With 20 to 25 clones each taking out shuriken and kunai. Before any of them could strike Ayane was glowing purple. "Ninpo: Art of the Raging Mountain God!" And out came a earthquake like Shockwave that obliterated the Clones along with the caster leaving a dead burning corpse behind.

The head Ninja that was running the show found himself on the ground injured from the result of the fireworks that hit him, as he was getting his bearings he found himself surrounded by Ayane, Myucel and Kim. "Do you girls realize what you've DONE!?"

"I think we just saved innocent men, women, and children from being sold into slavery, and are about to turn you over to the Hokage for cross species trafficking. So the real question is, what have you done?" Kim mocked in her response.

"My Mission! A mission that I was more than happy to do." The head ninja choked out still dazed and hurt from the fireworks attack.

This shocked the girls. "You kidnapped these people because you were assigned to?" Said a confused Myucel.

The man laughed at her statement. "People!? Those are not people, they're just animals that look like humans, so watch what you say you high and mighty elf bitch- Ahhhh!" He was stabbed in the shoulder by Ayane who had a very dark look on her face.

"Call her something like that again and you'll be losing that arm!" She pulled her weapon out of his shoulder very roughly. "What do you have against other species!? Cause they have it bad enough already."

"They're outsiders! The leaf village doesn't need people like them wondering it's streets, they don't deserve it. Yet for some reason my son failed to become a ninja and a demon was allowed to pass, I lost all respect for the Hokage who allowed it to happen. So when the Elder came with an opportunity to rid our great land of these creatures I was all on bored." The man said remembering how upset his son was that he failed the final part of the graduation exam. Hibachi was supposed to become a ninja not the Nine-Tails disguised as a brat. He complained to the Hokage but to no avail until one of the elders came with a proposition that would allow his son to become a genin, seeing no other option he took the Elder up on her offer.

"You said an elder gave you this mission, that must be one of the three Elders of the leaf Village Council. So which one of those old relics put you up to this?" Kim asked.

"Watch your tongue girl! They are the true leaders of the leaf Village, and they will be the pillars that will keep the leaf Village on top. Once our weak Hokage is gone everything will be put into motioooon!" The man could not speak anymore because he was stabbed with a short sword throne at his chest, the girls turned around to see the one arm ambu on his knees making a tiger seal. "He will reveal no more, and neither will this campsite!" His body burst into Flame along with the tent and his fallen comrades. No time to process this the girls and the freed hostages ran to escape the flames as the campsite who was being destroyed along with any evidence.

* * *

 **Land of Waves**

Sasuke and Percy were still going at as Sasuke did a jump push kick pushing Percy back into a wall of crates, Sasuke then ran up and delivered punch after punch on the Half-Blood releasing his anger on him. But to his shock Percy grab his next punch and delivered a quick job of his own to Sasuke's stomach pushing him back a good one and a half feet from him. "I gotta admit that almost hurt, too bad for you my body is very endurable, being able to swim to the deepest part of the oceans will do that to you." Percy said forming a ball of water in his hands. "Try this on for size, Water pulse!"

Sasuke jump over the attack and threw two explosive kunai's at Percy who used is water bearers to form a shield. When the Smoke cleared Sasuke was nowhere to be found, until he appeared next to him and did a capoeira kick putting all his strength into it knocking Percy down, he wasn't done yet as he did a jiu-jitsu arm hold applying pressure to break his left arm. "Let's see you get out of this one without losing your arm, fish boy!" Sasuke began putting more pressure on Percy.

Percy thinking fast activated his Enchanted tattoos to deliver a shock to Sasuke forcing him to let him go, Percy soon grew some distance between them as Sasuke quickly got up looking extremely tired, this opponent was stronger than he thought he needed to end this and go after the hooded figure, something was up and he wanted to know. Percy was thinking the same thing as he wanted to end this and go help Naruto. Either way they both knew their next attack would be the deciding factor of this match.

Percy began charging at Sasuke, as Sasuke made hand signs for fire style Jutsu. "Fire Style: Dragon flame Jutsu!" And out came a massive Flame aim right towards Percy who ran right towards it. _"Fool was actually dumb enough to run right towards it? How pathetic!"_ Just as he was about to end the jutsu he saw the hooded Percy charging right at him in what look like a water torpedo.

"Aqua Jet!" Percy said charging at Sasuke too fast for him to dodge and slammed right into him. After the attack subsided Sasuke was on the ground unconscious with Percy standing victorious, in a show of good sportsmanship Percy used his water heal ability which allows him to heal himself or anyone covered in water to heal Sasuke. Now with the battle over he jumped in the sea to Rendezvous with Naruto.

Back with Naruto he just finished off the last thug as. He entered the shed and began stealing food. He tried to make shadow clones but for some reason it wouldn't work? He'll need too figure that out later but right now he needs too focus. After moving the last of the fish boxes on the boat he found the factory where Gato makes, organize, and ship his illegal drugs and weapons all over the nation. Once its destroyed Gato's smuggling operation will be damage beyond repair, it would take more than a year to rebuild it and the bridge will be done in a few days so there will be no point in trying to rebuild. Naruto placed the explosive device in a crack in the wooden floor next to a crate of bombs and gunpowder, just when he was about to leave he heard someone approaching the factory. He quickly hid somewhere behind a stack of barrels, the people that came in were scimitar and two grunts. He pulled out a handheld device with a small monitor on it but nothing showed up on his radar. "There's no one with chakra in here." Scimitar said shocking the two grunts.

"That can't be. There are so many guys outside a ninja had to of snuck in."

"Unlikely. That device can detect anyone with chakra, whether they're genin or jonin that thing can find them. It must be one of the villagers finally growing a backbone. Let's just find them break their back and go back as Heroes." The grunt explained.

This confused Naruto if that device did as they said, how come it didn't detect him? Then suddenly scimitar told the two grunts to leave, when they left he aimed one of his guns had the barrel he was hiding behind but hearing the gun clink gave his action away and Naruto dodged the gun shots. Naruto was out in the open with scimitar staring at him across the room. "I guess that device did work." Naruto said looking back at the Assassin.

"No. This device didn't detect anyting I just had my visors look for any trace of anti chakra, and it just so happens that your coat gives off anti chakra. I must say that was a nice choice in costume material chakra sensors and sensory type Ninja cannot detect anti chakra." The Assassin explained.

 _"What!? My coat is made of anti chakra material? I never even suspected that this coat had any properties of its own."_ Naruto stared at his coat of arm seen his costume in a new light. This was short-lived as scimitar came in for the attack, coming to his senses he engaged Scimitar in close combat. Like last time he was having a hard time fighting the skilled assassin, Naruto took out his new shock knives and charged at him clashing with scimitars two blades it was now face to face with his opponent.

"I see what you're trying to do here, I should tell you right now you're wasting your time cuz after I kill you I'll find that bomb and finish what that idiot Informer couldn't do. Once that bomb destroys the bridge along with the bridge builder this whole nonsense will finally end, and I'll make sure to kill the sea monster, and once again this place will be hopeless and we can continue business as usual." Scimitar proclaimed.

Naruto thought back to everything he seen in this land, the people who have been forced to suffer, and all hope ripped away from them thanks to the death of Kaiza and the same will happen again if Tazuna was to die along with his Bridge. _"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"_ Naruto's eyes turned red and suddenly pushed Scimitar back surprising the Assassin. Naruto made the two knives in his hands turn to three each making knuckle claws and charged at scimitar who tried to use his swords to counter only for Naruto to duck under and deliver a spiky electric uppercut to the Assassin and followed up with a spin hook kick pushing him back against a wall, he then throws the six knives at the wall forming a circle and with a snap of his finger they formed an electric circle which shocked scimitar injuring him further when the attack subsided he took his swords out and charged at Naruto with intend to end this with one attack. The hooded Ninja grabbed his escrima sticks and charged I am as well. They both past each other delivering their attacks. A few moments passed and scimitar suddenly fell on the ground and Naruto on the other side held two blades in his left hand a purple katana while in his right hand a white Cutlass, a second later they turn back to escrima sticks and Naruto eyes turn back to their usual color and fall to his knees in exhaustion.

"Wh...what just happened?" He looked around the room and saw scimitar on the floor with deep cut wounds and stared at his escrima sticks that had blood on them and remembered what happened. Before he could ask himself what happened is enhance hearing could hear Percy taking down to two guys that left earlier, Naruto quickly he used his sticks and called back his knives and went outside to meet Percy. "Hey Percy. How was your fight with Sasuke?"

"It was actually challenging although something says he doesn't take defeat gracefully." Percy respond. "By the look's of it you had everything under control. Right?"

"Yeah. I guess I did." Naruto turn back to the warehouse remembering what transpired inside. "Although I think I enjoyed it a bit too much." He whispered the last part to himself.

Naruto and Percy soon made their way back to the island of waves and drop the food off with the five hostages they saved, they agree to distribute it amongst the people in the morning. The two were now on top of a warehouse building looking out at the island from a distance. "So Percy since you missed out on most of the action maybe you should press the button?" Naruto offered. Percy declined saying that it was his idea so the honor should go to him. "Okay Gato. Here your overdue slice of karma!" Naruto pushed the button and from a distance they can see a large mushroom cloud of smoke coming from the island they just left. The sound was so great that lots of people were coming out to see what happened.

"And with that Gato has lost more than 50% of his control of this land and tomorrow everyone will know it." Naruto said looking at Percy.

"I can't help but wonder what the midget will do after this? Cause despite his size he'll throwing a large fit when he sees this." Voiced Percy.

"He'll be to busy working over the damage, he'll need to cancel all his shipment deals and look over his budgets to see if he can still pay his people to still work for him. But once that's done he'll be more desperate to keep the bridge from being built." Naruto explained.

The two decided to go their separate ways for now and Naruto head back to the bridge-builders home. As he took off his black coat he couldn't help but stare at it, he then looked at the mechanical bird that Leona send him. He quickly called her to see if the bird could take the black coat to her so she can examine it and also told her how well the knives work. Once all that was settled Naruto suddenly got an email from Kim once he opened it he couldn't help but blush at what he saw. Kim, Ayane and Myucel in a group photo wit Myucel on the left giving him a a blushing smile while her hands were behind her, Ayane in the center had her arms crossed and her head slightly turned with her eyes facing the camera but you can clearly see the blush on her face, Kim on the right was blowing him a kiss. Ayane was wearing her usual Blossom outfit while Kim and Myucel had on skin tight leather outfits, he can really see them showing off their curves in this picture. "I wonder what those three were doing this evening?" Wondered a flustered Naruto

* * *

 **Leaf Village, Naruto's house**

"I can't believe I just did that." Ayane said embarrassed that she joined in the photo they sent to Naruto. "I swear if he sends that to anyone else I'll disembowel him."

"Don't worry master isn't the type to do something like that." Myucel said sitting next to her on the couch.

Ayane turn her focus to Kim who was eating ice cream. "So Kim. You know how to do magic?"

"Its something I inherited from my mother and before you ask no Sakura doesn't know magic, in fact she doesn't even know I study it."

"But anyway it was good we got everyone out of there but what do you think he meant when he said he was given a mission by one of the elders, don't all missions have to be approved by the Hokage?" Myucel wondered remembering what the Ninja said before the ambu killed him.

Ayane wondered about that herself. "He said that the three elders are the real leaders of the Leaf Village, it's possible they started their own Mission assignment system. One that involves supporting criminal activities, while remaining secretive."

"So what do we do about this?" Kim asked eating her ice cream.

"I'll tell my Village leader about this and maybe he can do something about it." Ayane said surprising the two other girls.

"But shouldn't we report this to the Hokage? I'm sure he will want to know that someone is accepting missions he would disapprove of." Myucel suggested.

"We don't know who are all involved and we have no evidence to prove that's such a conspiracy even exist." The purple haired ninja explained.

"I see what you mean, I bet tomorrow they'll just say that those five were working alone and destroy any evidence linking them to this." Kim sighed.

"But next time we should be more careful, we were really unprepared for that fire trap." Ayane said and in return received smiles from both Myucel and Kim. "What?"

"You said next time. So does that mean will be doing another girl's night out?" Kim gave her a smirk as Myucel looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Ayane turned away embarrassed. "Yeah sure, we should do it again sometime." This made the two girls laugh as Ayane had a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

 **End**

 **Here's chapter 11, next chapter will be the conclusion of the Wave Ark. And here's a reminder to all of you this is your last chance to vote on Zabuza and Haku fate at the conclusion of the bridge battle. The pole is up so make sure to vote because it will close in 4 days starting now.**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 12. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NIghtFox**

Chapter 12: Wave conclusion, A fierce battle on the Bridge

* * *

 **Land of Waves, morning**

Sakura came down from upstairs to see Tsunami fixing breakfast but what she noticed was that there was more food in the kitchen then she saw in the last few days. "Where did all that food come from? Yesterday the market barely had anything."

"Ask your Sensei and my father they were the ones that bought it here." The woman of the house directed her attention to the two men at the table.

"I was escorting Tazuna through the market to buy food for dinner and we found most of the town getting food and supplies from the five missing workers." Kakashi began to tell what the workers told him about the snitch that threw them into Gato's trap, to the sea monster and hooded person saving them.

"I hope Kaiza can rest easy now that his betrayer has been brought to justice?" Tsunami said glad that the snitch has been revealed.

"But what about the sea monster and the hooded man? Were they responsible for the explosion last night?" Sakura asked.

"That was the best part, you see they were going to have kiragi plant a bomb under the bridge to try and kill me. But the hooded guy took the bomb and infiltrated Gato's smuggling bass where he ships his illegal stuff and use the bomb to blow it up!" Tazuna couldn't help but chuckle as he explained.

Sakura was completely shocked, there was some sort of vigilante out there putting matters into his own hands. Sakura never liked vigilantes believing they are dangerous uncertified people who don't hesitate to do extreme things to achieve their goal. Stuff like that should only be handled by people who are authorized and trained to handle those situations, lf it were any other situation she would go and give this vigilante a piece of her mind and a fist, but considering she's on a mission she'll let it slide 'for now.' Right that second Sasuke came down with a very unpleasant look. "Morning Sasuke. Is there something wrong?"

"None of your business." Sasuke said coldly.

"O...Okay, has anyone seen Naruto?" Sakura said trying to change the subject after being coldly rejected.

"He went out earlier, he said something about finishing a new technique." Tsunami answered.

"Really a new technique?" Sakura wondered what her blonde teammate was trying to create. _"_ _Heh knowing Naruto it's probably something perverted or tomfoolery."_

* * *

 **Forest**

Speaking of Naruto he was helping someone pick herbs. He was out here training when he encountered a girl dressed in a kimono picking herbs so he offered to help even though she said it was no problem, but unknown to him it was actually Haku without his mask.

"I appreciate you offering to help me." Haku said.

"Its no problem, by the way names Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" Naruto stretched out his hand.

"My names Haku Yuki, and just to let you know, 'I'm a boy." Haku shook his hand while Naruto was shocked at what he just heard. _"Good thing I didn't hit on him._ So Haku who you collecting these herbs for?"

"I'm collecting them for my foster father. He here on business, we're leaving the elemental Nations to live in the outside Nations. But he got hurt, so I'm hoping these herbs will help him recover quickly."

"Well as someone who lives outside the elemental Nations I can honestly tell you that you won't be bored." Naruto said confusing Haku.

"Given the headband on your head I figured you were a ninja." Haku said as he pointed towards the headband on Naruto's head.

"Oh I am a ninja, but my hometown is outside the ninja Nation. I'm going to become a stationed Chunin, and to do that I have to be strong enough to enter the chunin exams." Naruto explained.

"You look strong enough to me. But tell me, why do you want to become a stationed Chunin?" Haku asked.

Naruto had a serious look on his face. "There are people there I want to protect. You see I didn't originally want to become a ninja; it was something that the leaf Village wanted me to be. But after a while, after something happened I decided to become a ninja in order to protect those I care about and keep a promise to someone." Haku smiled at his answer.

They gathered enough herbs before Haku got up. "I see; then you truly know what it means to be strong. Only those that have something or someone worth fighting for will find true strength." Naruto watched as Haku walked away before contemplating on what he said.

* * *

 **Gato's penthouse**

To say Gato was upset was an understatement, he was having a meltdown. The 5 workers that he had kidnapped that they may be used as an example were rescued, the food that he stole from farmers and fishermen was taken back and handed out to the people of waves, and worst of all his Factory where he made and shipped is illegal contraband was destroyed by the very bomb he ordered to be used on the bridge. Now his whole operation is in shambles, it would take more than a year to rebuild all the things that were destroyed, until then all his deliveries would have to be postponed until then which means his only income is his shipping company but the bridge is near completion and once it's done his shipping company will have no business and he won't be able to pay his workers both legitimate or illegitimate. If his 'employers' find out about this he will be out of the payroll for good and they will most likely 'dispose of him' to keep him from telling people about them. "I just need to kill the bridge builder, once that's done I can focus on repairing my Black Market shipping." Gato turned to his men who were beating up a defenseless kiragi, he had him picked up for questioning and it didn't take him long to find out who ratted The factorie's location. "Enough boys we're going to see Zabuza. He's rested enough! It's time he killed the bridge builder." Gato and his men left the injured snitch bleeding on the ground as he went plot his next course of action.

* * *

 **Tazuna's house, Nightfall**

Naruto was sitting back on the pier watching the night sky, tomorrow Kakashi is taking Sasuke and Sakura to the bridge with Tazuna while Naruto stayed at the house Kakashi had a bad feeling tomorrow. "Well I guess it's shouldn't be all bad, after all once the bridge is finished so will Gato's Empire." Naruto said smiling. He soon heard Inari walk up to him and turned his head around.

"Why are you still fighting? You're just going to die." Inari said negatively.

Naruto was annoyed with his attitude at first, but now he was starting to get pissed. "Where have you been for the last few days, cause last I heard Gato is having the worst day of his life. I mean the sea monster and the hooded man blew up his Factory, so what more proof do you need that Gato is getting what he deserves for what he did to the Land of Waves?

"They're just going to die too. Gato's just too strong to be beaten so there's no point in fighting! What do you know about what's going on in Wave!?" Inari complained.

"Enough to know that this place is full of cowards!" Naruto said before turning his head back around to face the sea. "You think Gato is tough, that he's unbeatable, well he's not. He's just a midget whose only strength is money. Take that away and he's nothing."

Inari refused to accept that answer, and his retort showed it. "What do you know about suffering? YOU KNOW JACK SQUAT!" Inari said receiving a cold look from Naruto which send chills down his spine.

"Now don't go acting like you know true suffering, cause trust me kid you don't! While you've been mellowing in your pity party, there are people in this land including your grandfather who are still fighting, risking their lives so you and everyone else don't have to live like this!" Naruto soon calmed himself and got up to head inside. As he passed Inari, he spoke one last statement. "I know what it's like to lose someone and it's alright to cry, but sooner or later the crying has to stop. Your father may be dead but what he stood for still lives. Will you let gato destroy that too, or are you going to fight to protect it?" And with that said Naruto went inside leaving Inari to ponder what he said.

* * *

 **The next day, The Bridge**

Team 7 - Naruto were at the bridge with Tazuna, it was very quiet as there was no one else there that was until suddenly a Mist came in and started to cover the area. This alerted Kakashi and quickly ordered Sakura and Sasuke to form a perimeter around Tazuna with him. "I guess he just couldn't wait for round two. Could you Zabuza?" Soon an eerie voice came from the mist in response.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you still have those brats with you, that one's still trembling pitiful." Zabuza said observing Sasuke's movements, then out of nowhere 7 Zabuza appeared surrounding them.

Sasuke however smirked. "I'm trembling with excitement." As soon as Kakashi gave him the okay Sasuke sprung into action and went for quick decisive strikes on the Clones dissipating them all.

"Oh; so you can see they were water clones huh? The brats improving, looks like you got a rival Haku." The real Zabuza appeared with Haku next to him.

"So it seems." Haku said making his presence known.

"Well well, so I had it right, it was all an act." Kakashi said confirming his suspicions.

"Big phony." Sasuke commented.

"So I guess all that about being a Tracker Ninja and protecting his village was just a bunch of bull." Tazuna commented.

"He's got some nerve facing us again after pulling that trick!" Sakura finished.

Sasuke stared Haku down. "That's it, I'm taking him out. Who is he think he's fooling? Hiding behind a mask like some kind of clown."

"Oh Sasuke! Your so cool!" Sakura cheered.

Back with Zabuza and Haku they were talking strategy. "He's impressive, even though they were just 1/10 the strength of the original, he did destroy them all." Haku commented.

"That move still gave us the first advantage. Now use it." Zabuza ordered.

"Right." Haku went into action dashing towards Sasuke who blocked his senbon with a kunai, as they were in a stalemate Kakashi ordered Sakura to stay close to Tazuna. Haku wasn't done yet as he used one hand to do hand signs surprising his opponents. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand needles of death." Needles came from out of the water that the water clones left.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in concern.

 _"Remember the training. Focus!"_ As the needles went down Haku jumped away. But to his surprise Sasuke vanished as well. "Looks like you're not as fast as you think, from this point on you'll be the one defending against my attacks." Sasuke said appearing behind Haku. Haku quickly blocked Sasuke's incoming attack, but he quickly throws the kunai that was in his attacking hand at Haku who dodged only to receive a kick to his masked face launching him back towards Zabuza.

"Its not possible! No ones faster then Haku!" Zabuza said surprised.

"Thought you were quicker huh! And what else were you wrong about!?" Sasuke gloated.

"As you can see Zabuza, they aren't brats, they're more than capable Ninja." Kakashi stated. "Sasuke is one of our best young fighters in the leaf village, and Sakura is one of the smartest kunoichi to graduate this year. And last but not least our number one unpredictable strategist Naruto."

Zabuza suddenly chuckled before looking at Haku who was getting back up. "I think it's about time to stop going easy on him, otherwise we'll be the victims."

The fake Hunter Ninja got on his feet and did a hand sign. "Your right." And soon the atmosphere around them became very cold.

* * *

 **Tazuna's house**

Naruto suddenly sneezed as he looked down at the two Ronin Samurai who try to kidnap Tsunami, Inari defended his mother which gave Naruto time to take them down and tie them up, he asks the mother and son to go inside while he question them. "Sorry about that someone must of mentioned my name. But as I was saying, why did Gato send you two here? He knows for a fact that Tazuna and his family are being protected by ninjas. Right?"

"The Boss knows that, he sent Zabuza to kill the old man thinking he had all the ninjas at the bridge. Gato's going there later to see if the jobs done." The shirtless Samurai responded.

"How very convenient. _'Too_ _convenient, I wonder?'_ Is there anything else you left out? Is that all the midgets doing?" Naruto asked getting a no from both of them. But Naruto instantly knew they were lying. "You know the ocean surrounding waves houses a sea monster right? So what you think your chances of survival if I kick you both in while you're tied?"

The two ronin laughed. "There's no way a route like you has the balls to do that!" The shirtless Samurai said before being kicked into the ocean leaving his partner in the purple cap shocked.

Naruto turned his head towards him and gave him his cold eyed smile, that alone broke his resolve. "Okay! Gato's bringing what's left of his men to the bridge, he's going to betray Zabuza when he's done with everything so he doesn't have to pay him!" The purple cap Samurai confessed before Naruto kicked him in the water too.

"Thank you." Naruto then took off for the bridge as he was running he called Percy and told him to meet him at the bridge as he explained the situation.

* * *

 **The Bridge**

Sasuke was in a very deadly situation, when the fake Hunter Ninja got up he unleashed his strongest technique; Crystal ice mirrors. As it's name implies Sasuke was literally surrounded by mirrors made of ice, when the mask Ninja entered them he started striking Sasuke with a barrage of senbons, each striking him at great speed. He tried using fire style Jutsu to melt his way out only for it to fail, all he could do was dodge and block using his newly awakened Sharingan to keep up with his opponents speed. _"Dammit! If this keeps up I'll be!?"_

Kakashi was too preoccupied with Zabuza as their fight took Kakashi further away from his team leaving only Sakura to defend the bridge builder. _"I have to do something! If I don't Sasuke will_ _die_ _!"_ Sakura turned to look at Tazuna who gave her the okay to leave her post. As she was about to go assist Sasuke she saw the masked boy getting ready to throw another barrage at him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke close his eyes in preparation for the pain that was sure to follow in seconds. But the attack never came although he heard the needles impact against something, opening his eyes he saw none other than his whiskered orange hoodie teammate in front of him with his bow staff shielding him with it's ballistic shield. "Naruto?" Sasuke said surprised.

"Naruto? Your here!" Said a glad Sakura before the mist started to block her view of them again

Naruto cracked a smile as he observe the whole situation before turning to Sasuke. "Sorry I'm late, but I got held up somewhere. But it looks like things didn't escalate too out of control." Naruto turned back to look at the masked Ninja. "You know; I kind of wanted to fight you, I'm glad to see I get my chance to."

 _"So. He's come as well?"_ Haku stared at Naruto. "You may have defended your friend, but you are now a prisoner of my jutsu as well. What will you do?"

"He's right dobe, instead of blocking his attack you should have stayed outside, that way we could have fought him from both sides." Sasuke said feeling Naruto waste a good opportunity.

To both their surprise Naruto only chuckled as he began whispering a small chat, and then from beneath his feet a green spell circle formed itself around him and Sasuke, Haku on instinct threw needles at them. But to his shock a wall of wind swept them away protecting them. "Confused right? Allow me to explain. This circle is a wind defensive barrier, so long as we're inside it your attacks won't be able to hit us, well at least your needle attacks won't." Naruto explained surprising not just Haku but Sasuke as well.

 _"What? I've never heard of such a Jutsu before. How on earth could Naruto have something like that?"_ Sasuke wondered before getting up. "You managed to protect us from any more of his attacks, but we still need a plan of attack."

"Lucky for you, I already have one." Naruto held his bo staff like a pool stick and began focusing his wind chakra while activating Eagle Vision to find the real Haku. "I'm about to blast us a way out of here along with him."

"Those ice mirrors are too tough, my Fireball Jutsu didn't even leave a dent in them. So your wind style will be just as useless." Sasuke informed.

Naruto almost scuffed at Sasuke's declaration. "Of course it would fail. You're inside a misty environment. Mist can cool and suppress fires, which puts your fire style at a huge disadvantage." Naruto said as he aimed his staff at the real Haku, and in that moment he thrusts his bo staff releasing a small wind projectile at great speed. normally Haku would have stayed in his ice mirrors confident that it would survive the hit, but his instincts were telling him to get out of the way, so Haku sped out of the mirror and into another one just in time to see the mirror he was previously in shattered to pieces. _"Impossible!"_ Haku said in shock.

Sasuke looked on in shock. "What the hell? What was that Jutsu!?" The Uchiha demanded.

"Wind Style: Air Rifle Jutsu." Naruto said not turning around as he was to focus on the fake Hunter Ninja. This was his new Jutsu that he was working on, using the sniper rifle that he found as inspiration he created a Jutsu based sniper rifle by using his bo staff as a pool stick like gun, and his wind Style as bullets. And for extra measure he used the mist to his advantage, using his training from water Style he can make his air bullets stronger and sharper if need be, inspiration he got from Percy. But that's not the only thing he concocted from this. _"Chances are he'll hang back in the mirrors now that he knows how destructive my technique is. As much as I want to save 'that technique' for another time my wind barrier will wear off soon, and he be a fool to let me reactivate again."_ Naruto placed his hand on the head of his bow staff and used his molding Magic to turn the head into a spear head making it into a spear, he then closed his eyes and began twirling the spear with his right hand as he listened for haku's heartbeat.

 _"What did he do to his staff? When did he learn these kinds of jutsus!?"_ Sasuke said confused and frustrated.

 _"He changed the form of his weapon, I must hurry!"_ Haku thought. _"I'm almost out of chakra, soon I won't be able to keep my jutsu active for much longer."_ Haku decided to end this by attacking Naruto and Sasuke from behind as he saw the green light beneath them begin to fade. _"Now's my chance!"_

"Sasuke duck! Wind Style: Air Cutter!" Naruto said as he spins around releasing a stream of light blue energy that struck all the mirrors. Haku quickly abandon his mirror and jumped up to head for the mirrors on top only for Naruto to jump up and deliver a spinning hook kick striking Haku's masked face sending him bouncing back on the ground before coming to a rolling stop. "And Curtain!" Naruto said landing on his feet to take a knee bow.

From the sidelines Sasuke watched on with a look of disbelief on his face. Sasuke struggled to fight Haku and was at his mercy until Naruto showed up and took over. He would have liked it if he took the lead and Naruto backed him up if need be, but Naruto had everything under control and didn't need him at all, as far as Sasuke was concerned he was completely useless. " _Where did he get this power from?"_

Naruto walked towards the ice user as he slowly picked himself up from off the ground. His mask cracked right down the middle to reveal a face that Naruto recognized. "Haku?" Naruto said in disbelief.

Haku gave Naruto a sorrowful smile. "Why are you hesitating Naruto? I can fight no longer, you should finish me off while you have the chance." The black haired boy said regretfully.

"What!?"

"I've failed Zabuza. He has no use for a broken weapon, so please kill me."

"Why? Why would you go so far for someone like Zabuza!?" Naruto asked needing to know why.

"Do you remember what I said about precious people Naruto?" Haku answered his question with another question.

"Yes I do."

"Zabuza is the person most precious to me." Haku informed the blonde Shinobi.

"But why him?" Naruto said still not getting his answer.

"Zabuza saved me from my loneliness." Haku began to tell him about his past, about the bloodline War and that his mother was from the Yuki Clan and how his father murdered her and how he was forced to murder him. "After that no one in my country wanted me, they saw my abilities as an abomination. But Zabuza found me and saw me as not an abomination, but as something wonderful and I was happy." Haku shed a few tears remembering his past.

Naruto eyes widened at what he just heard and from the corner of his eyes he began to shed tears, he listened to haku's Heart and there wasn't a single lie in any of it. He then remember the night he met his mother, how she took him in and raised him, how she saw him as the child he was and not the monster that people deemed him as. Haku was just like him, a kid who was hated by society for something he never asked for and was taken in by someone who saw him for who he really was. _"He's just like me."_ There's no way he could kill Haku, it would be like killing himself!

"But." Haku continued. "I failed Zabuza so my usefulness to him has come to an end, I am a broken tool."

"Haku you can't be serious!? I'm not about to kill you, it doesn't have to end like this!" Naruto protested.

Haku shake's his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I've already decided to end things here. All I ask is for you to carry out my final wish."

"Why the hell are we even debating this?" Sasuke said stepping in front of Naruto with a kunai drawn. "He's the enemy if he chooses to die here then so be it!" And without a second thought he charged right at Haku with intent to kill.

"NO!" Naruto said preparing to stop him.

Haku closed his eyes accepting this ending, until he suddenly open his eyes and quickly stopped Sasuke's attack. "I'm sorry, but there is one final thing I must do." Haku apologized doing a one-handed hand sign and disappearing.

"What was he talking about?" Sasuke said confused.

Naruto thought for a moment trying to figure out what Haku meant, he then heard the sounds of birds chirping like lightning at the direction of Kakashi and Zabuza. His eyes widen when he came to one possible conclusion. "Oh no." Naruto muttered as he took off running at full speed confusing Sasuke and running paths Sakura and Tazuna. _"I'm not going to let him die here!"_

"Naruto? Naruto where are you going!?" Sakura yelled out.

Meanwhile kakashi's and Zabuza's fight was coming to a climactic end. Zabuza was being held in place by Kakashi's ninja hounds with one weakened, Kakashi was standing across from him holding a ball of lighting in his right palm. "This is the end for you Zabuza." Kakashi said with a deadly tone.

Zabuza let out a mirthless choukle. "You've said that once before, Kakashi. Yet here I am." The demon of the Hidden Mist pointed out.

"I'll make sure to confirm it this time." Kakashi replied as he dashed towards Zabuza, trusting his lightning covered fist at the former Mist Ninja. "Lighting Blade!"

Several things happened at once in a span of very little time. First and Ice mirror appeared beside Zabuza where Haku step out and threw one of his needles at the scroll dispelling the ninja hounds and was about to take the hit for Zabuza. Next was Naruto suddenly running towards them releasing another air cutter. The air cutter impacted with Kakashi's lightning blade draining it of most of it's power and diverting it from its intended path so it only hit haku's right shoulder instead of his heart. Kakashi was surprised by haku's appearance and Naruto's interference. He wondered what had possessed his student to act as he did, but he could tell that Naruto's intervention saved the black haired teen from being fatally wounded, although he will need medical attention soon or he would die of blood loss.

"Hm; seems you served one final purpose Haku." Zabuza said grabbing his Guillotine blade with his right arm.

"I'm glad." Haku managed to say slipping in and out of unconsciousness.

Kakashi's eyes widen as Zabuza swan his massive sword preparing to cut through Haku to get to him. Without delay Kakashi quickly jumped back with Haku in his arms avoiding the attack, Naruto from his position saw what happened in shock but then paid attention to Zabuza's heart there was something about it that didn't match his actions. When Kakashi landed he had a hint of disgust in his eyes for Zabuza's actions. "To think you would go this far just to win this battle."

Zabuza scoffed. "Haku is a tool to help me defeat my enemies, if he has to die so that can happen then so be it, he knows what I expect of him." he said with a cold tone.

"Your lying!" Naruto said getting Zabuza attention. "You hesitated to attack, if you wanted to you could have done it but you didn't." Naruto said getting a surprised look from Kakashi and Zabuza.

"In case you forgot one of my arms are useless right now, so my right arm would have trouble hitting my target." Zabuza replied coldly to his statement.

Although Naruto wouldn't have any of it. "Liar! I don't, BUY IT! Your mouth may be saying it, but your heart isn't." Naruto continue to protest. "You mean everything to Haku, you're the most important thing in this world to him. And somewhere in that cold heart of yours you feel the same way, that he is not some tool for you to use."

"That's just how things are in this part of the world brat, it's to use or be used here." Zabuza replied, though there was a slight strain in his voice that Kakashi noticed. "The sooner you accept this fact of life the better chance you have of surviving here."

"But isn't that why you're leaving the elemental Nations?" Naruto said getting a shocked expression out of Zabuza. "You two are doing this job so you both can go to the outer nations. And given what I heard about the Mist Village I wouldn't blame you both for wanting to leave."

Kakashi who was using this time to give first aid to Haku looks towards Zabuza to see any hint of what Naruto said is true. "Haku talks too much sometimes." That alone confirmed Naruto's statement.

"And besides, Gato isn't even going to pay you whether you kill Tazuna or not. So none of us has reason to fight here." Naruto said shocking not just the two jonin but also his two teammates and the bridge builder who walked up from behind.

Seeing as all the attention was on him Naruto began to explain. "Back at the house Gato sended two of his thugs to try and kidnap Tsunami and Inari, after I stop them I question them. And they said that gato was bringing what's left of his thugs here to take us out if Zabuza and Haku failed or to kill Zabuza and Haku if they managed to win, either way he wouldn't have to pay anyone a large sum of money for this job." Naruto finished leaving everyone shocked.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Zabuza said although not putting it past the midget to do something like that.

Just then Naruto heard a lot of footsteps coming from the end of the bridge. "How about you ease up the mist a bit and ask him yourself?" Naruto said looking towards the unfinished side of the bridge.

As his curiosity was peaked Zabuza eased up the Mist in their surrounding. Then all the Shinobi and Tazuna, turned they're heads in the direction that Naruto was looking at, as the mist cleared enough it revealed Gato with a bunch of mercenaries standing behind him.

"Gato." Zabuza said eyeing the short Crime Boss.

Gato had a sneer on his face as he look towards Zabuza. "Some demon, I send you to kill one old man and you are beaten by a bunch of kids and their sensei. Heh, you're more like a baby demon." Gato said arrogantly believing that the mercenaries behind him were enough to keep him safe. Gato then noticed Haku out the corner of his eye. "So that little shit is still alive, huh?" Gato asked as a smirk plastered his face. "Good I owe him for breaking my arm. I'm sure breaking his arms and legs before killing him will make us even."

Zabuza directed a large amount of killing intent at the short business man for his threat. "Well the kid was right. Looks like we don't have a reason to Kakashi." He stated turning his attention to his former employer.

"Looks that way." Kakashi said in agreement.

Refusing to wait another second Zabuza dashed at Gato, his Guillotine blade slung across his back. Gato's eyes grew wide and fearful as he watched Zabuza quickly get closer, His Image being overshadowed by that of a demon. "Ah! Stop him don't let him get any closer!" The businessman yelled in a panic, has he tried to put as many mercenaries between him and Zabuza as possible. The hired thugs were about to go at him until suddenly a giant tidal wave came up from the side of the bridge and only struck vicinity, missing Zabuza and Gato who managed to reach the end before it hit. The tidal wave pushed some of The Mercenaries off the bridge while the rest were pushed down by the water pressure, everyone saw at the side of the bridge the Title Wave came from was Percy with his hood up indicating it was his doing.

 _"Way the go Percy!"_ Naruto cheered seeing his friend take down The Mercenaries.

"Wow! He took them down in one attack." Said a flabbergasted Sakura.

Sasuke for his part wasn't happy to see the guy that beat him a few days ago. "Why did that guy have to show up?" Whispered the Uchiha.

"My. That was quite impressive don't you think?" Kakashi said impressed.

"I agree." Was Tazuna's response.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Gato?" Zabuza said catching everyone's attention as he cornered the scared businessman to the edge of the bridge.

"No, stay away!" Gato exclaimed fearfully, seeing as his men were either swept away or down to do anything he resorted to begging. "Please spare me! I'll triple what I was paying you!" He pleaded for his life.

"To late Gato. DIE" The Rogue Ninja replied swinging his massive sword decapitating Gato's head as it landed on top of his neck. "You never should have crossed me. _'Or threatened Haku.'_ Give my regards to the Demons of hell." he stated before kicking the corpse off the bridge the head rolling off after it. Zabuza then walked back towards the others as the remaining Mercenaries looked on in fear not daring to stop him

Everything was quiet for a moment, except for the remaining Mercenaries who shouted angrily.

"Hey you just killed our meal ticket!"

"What are we going to do now!?"

"We'll just have to take our fill from the village."

"Let's go!"

Just then an arrow came out of the mist and landed in front of the mercenaries. Looking towards where the arrow came from everyone saw Inari with a crossbow and behind him all of the villagers of wave armed with something to fight with.

"If you want to get to the village, you'll have to get through us first." Inari stated with the villagers loudly agreeing with him, letting their enemies know that this Village was their home and they're sure as hell are going to protected it.

"Inari, everyone?" Tazuna muttered in amazement as seen his grandson, daughter, and every person in the Land of Waves ready to defend their home.

The surviving mercenaries only have one thing left to say. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" And just like that the former gato thugs ran towards the edge of the bridge making their way towards the boat that bought them there some climbing down or jumping in.

While the villagers were cheering for their Villages freedom Haku began to gain consciousness and Naruto went to check on him. "Naruto? What happened?"

"The fighting's over." Naruto answered.

"What about Zabuza? Is he..." Haku said concerned.

"I'm fine Haku, now take it easy." Zabuza said as the Shinobi and bridge builder gathered around.

"Kakashi sensei what do we do now?" Sakura asked looking at Zabuza in worry.

Kakashi noticed what she was referring to. "Don't worried Sakura. Our battle with Zabuza is over."

"And what about the sea...mons...ter?" Sakura looked over where they saw Percy at to see that he was gone.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Is this really okay sensei? I mean they are rogue ninjas." Sakura said as team 7 we're about to see Zabuza and Haku off. After the bridge battle Zabuza went and got the money that Gato promised him, as he an Haku decided to head for the outer nations as they originally planned. And for extra measure they made fake Graves on a hill so they're pursuers will stop looking for them, and to sell the ruse Zabuza placed his guillotine blade are his fake grave along with his and haku's headbands.

"Well technically this is Mist problem not a Leaf problem, and I can't say we're really allies with the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi informed before assuring that he needs to talk to Zabuza about something. Once they were far enough he began asking. "You were working closely with Gato. Did you know that he was selling Hi-Tech weapons and Sophiarea seeds?"

This actually shocked Zabuza a bit. "I know he was a drug Smuggler and an Arms dealer, but I didn't know he was dealing those stuff."

"Well yesterday when we raided Gato's penthouse I didn't find anything that could tell me where he ship those seeds off to, and the few Mercenaries I could get my hands on didn't know anything." Kakashi sighed a bit feeling he hit a dead end.

Zabuza feeling he owed Kakashi decided to give him something that may be useful. "This may not be much of a lead, but it should be a start. Haku was eavesdropping on one of Gato's phone calls, the midget was working for someone else and was probably shipping those seeds and weapons for them. They also said that he was only one of the Smugglers that they were using, so there might be others." Zabuza then remembered something else. "There was also the well known assassin scimitar that was hanging around. I managed to talk to him before he disappeared, he said something about going to the Land of Hot-Water."

"Thanks, that's a good lead to start on. I hate to think how much of a head start they have on us." Kakashi stated.

"Quick question. Why talk so far away from Haku and the others? A few meters away should have been good enough." The Rogue Ninja asked.

"Because I'm beginning to see just how perceptive one of my genin's senses are." Kakashi stated thinking about the times that Naruto used his senses to get a head start on their opponents. _"An abilities such as that very useful. And I've only known one woman who was capable of that."_

Meanwhile back with team 7 and Haku Sakura had a very important question. "How on earth can you be a boy and yet be so pretty!?" Sakura said feeling jealous of haku's appearance.

"I took more after my mother in the looks department I'm afraid." Haku replied.

"You said that you were from a clan. Are there any more of you in the land of water somewhere?" Sasuke asked curious if there were more ice users like Haku out there.

"Not that I know of. Ever since the bloodline War the Yuki Clan has sense been declared extinct." Haku answered.

"Say. Why is there a bloodline War in the land of water? Because in the land of Fire Clans are considered Nobles." Sakura wondered.

It was Naruto who decided to answer that question. "Maybe in the land of Fire Clans are considered Nobles, but in some Nations like the land of water Clans with kekkei genkais are considered as nothing but extreme threats and are looked down upon or killed." This caused Sakura to gasp seeing how different the land of water was from the land of Fire. Sasuke couldn't help but feel glad his clan was treated with the respect it deserved.

Soon after the two adults came back as it was time for Haku and Zabuza to depart. After saying their goodbyes the duo left hopefully to have a better life outside the ninja Nations.

As team 7 walk back to the bridge Builders house Sakura had to ask. "Kakashi sensei. It's strange just a few days ago Zabuza was our enemy, and the moment Gato double-crossed him he became our ally. How can a bad guy suddenly switch sides like that?"

"Zabuza and Haku weren't really the bad guys, they were just Ninja doing the job assigned to them." Answered Kakashi.

This confused Sakura even further "Then how are we supposed to tell the difference? How are we supposed to know who the good ninjas are and who are the bad ones?"

"You can't." Naruto stated. "Ninjas are neither good or evil they're just in the gray."

"That's a good example Naruto, when where assigned a mission we could either be portrayed as the hero or the villain depending on the mission and how those around us see it." Kakashi stated.

"Heh. So in other words just be neutral I have no problem with that." Sasuke responded.

* * *

 **A few days later**

The bridge was finally finished, and it was time for Team 7 to head back to the leaf Village. Team 7 was to meet at the bridge so Naruto decided to go say goodbye to Percy. "So you guy are leaving today?" Percy said as he and Naruto met at the pier that they first encountered each other.

"Yeah, But hey! I gave you my phone number so we could talk every now and then." Naruto try to bring a up a bright side.

Percy smiled a bit "Yeah. But I gotta admit it was fun hanging out with you, I mean I couldn't have tooken down Gato's Empire without your help."

"I could say the same thing, but speaking of that. What will you do now, is your time as the sea monster of the Land of Waves over or what?" Naruto asked.

Percy couldn't help but think about that one. "I don't know actually. I always kept myself and my powers hidden away from the world, but seeing the good I've done with them maybe I can help others by sea."

Naruto smiled. "If so? Then you'll be a deadly torrent worth looking out for."

"Torrent? I kind of like that name. But what about you, are you going to continue wearing your hood?" The Half-Blood asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "I don't know either, but what I do know is that I feel different every time I put it on, that I feel at ease. It's kind of scary when you think about it."

Percy sighed. "I guess will just have to see won't we." The two then fist-bumped as they say goodbye for now.

The bridge everyone was there to say their goodbyes to the people of wave. "Thank you all. Without you this bridge would never have been finished and we would have never been freed of Gato." Tazuna said in gratitude.

No thanks necessary, Tazuna we were simply carrying out our mission." Kakashi said casually while waving his hand back and forth lazily. "Although we will have to bill you for the upgrade in mission rank later." He finished.

"Right." Tazuna replied awkwardly.

"Come on Inari its okay to cry every once in awhile, especially when you're happy. As long as it's not the only thing you do." Naruto said to Inari who failed the whole back his tears.

"Really?" Inari asked looking up at Naruto through teared filled eyes.

"Of course." Naruto reassured him as team 7 made their way down the bridge.

As they watch the Shinobi leave one citizen of wave bought up one important fact.

"Hey we still have to name the bridge." A villager said.

"That's right." Tazuna said as he stared at one Shinobi in particular. "How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" The old man suggested. _"In honor of the Shinobi that gave Inari back his courage and who turned gave us all the courage to make this day possible."_

* * *

 **End**

 **Here's chapter 12, and the conclusion of the wave Ark. And yes Zabuza and Haku get to live although so few people voted, but hey I'm not complaining.** **Stay tuned as the konoha 9 rookies take a field trip to Twilight City Ark.**

 **P.S: Zabuza and Haku will show up again** **, but that will be much later on in the stories. And as for Percy he may or may not get his own story all depends on how motivated are you, motivation that you all can help me with. Reviews keep me motivated.**

 **Please leave reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 13. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 13: Field trip to Twilight, meeting new faces.

* * *

 **Leaf Village**

It's been 3 days since team 7 came back from their mission in waves and they basically went back to doing regular d rank missions, so things were pretty quiet. Ayane went back to her Village for an important mission and Ryu had to do something important so his and Naruto's training would have to be on hold for a little while.

Speaking of which, Naruto wearing his usual pajama clothes was waking up from a good night sleep when felt two slender arms around him, he lifts his cover up to see Kim wearing a white t-shirt and white underwear sleeping soundly. With a blushing face and a twitching eye Naruto knew he had to wake her up. "Ah, Kim? I think it's about time you got up?" Naruto said as he tried to get out of her embrace only for her to tighten it. This struggle cause them both to fall over with Kim on top of Naruto, with Naruto having a firm grip on her buttocks with him unintentionally squeezing it.

"Is there something the matter master? I heard something fall-... Oh my!" Said Myucel opening the door to see what the noise was, what she saw bought an embarrassing blush on her face. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to intrude!" She quickly close the door.

 _"Okay? That could have gone better."_ Naruto turn his attention towards Kim. "And how long are you going to keep faking? Cause I need to get ready and I'm sure Sakura and her folks are wondering where you are."

Kim automatically lift her head to look at Naruto with a playful smirk. "Come on, don't act like you weren't enjoying this, seeing as how you're enjoying the touch of my ass." Realizing what Kim was referring to Naruto took his hands of her butt to her upper back and setup with Kim still sitting on his lap her arms still around him. "Besides. My aunt and uncle know I'm staying at a friend's house, so they shouldn't be worried. That being said I'm sure we can enjoy this for a little bit longer. Don't you think?" Kim said seductively as she began to grind her lower body against his while leaning her head next to his moaning.

Embarrassingly turned on by this, Naruto resisted. "I think that's enough teasing for one day Kim! I really do need to get ready!" Naruto said with a flustered face.

Stopping her actions Kim lift her head. "Okay fine." Kim got up to get dressed as well. "Oh? And don't worry you weren't the only one getting turned on." Kim said and left the room before Naruto could respond.

15 minutes later Naruto fully dressed was at the breakfast table eating pancakes that Myucel made. He looked over towards Kim who is finishing her plate and was fully dressed as well. "I know I said you could spend the night every now and again and hang out here. But do you have to tease me like that in my own bed? Imagine if you teased me in public, people might get the wrong idea."

"Seeing your reactions makes it all worth it." Kim responded picking up her plate to put in the sink.

"I do wish you would not tease Naruto like that though. It gets quite embarrassing seeing you two like that." Myucel said.

"Do you? Because if you were feeling left out you were more than happy to join us, we wouldn't mind. Would we Naruto?" Kim countered bringing a blush to both the blonde ninja and half elf.

"I can't help but wonder what Sakura thinks you're doing with you're spare time?" Naruto said wondering if Sakura knows just how of a playful tease her cousin is.

"She's always thinking about how to get closer to Sasuke so I doubt that's really on her mind." Kim replied before one thought came to mind. _"But knowing Sakura if she did wonder, she would probably think I had a boyfriend or something?"_ Kim look towards Naruto and a small blush came.

This however caught Naruto's attention. "Hey Kim something the matter?"

"Nothing, I should head home. I'll talk to you later." Kim quickly said heading out. Confused Naruto decided it was about time he went to meet up with his team.

"I'm heading out Myucel, see you when I get back."

"Have a nice day master!" The half elf maid said as Naruto left.

* * *

Team 7 were at the bridge waiting for Kakashi, as always Sasuke and Sakura were the first to show up with Naruto coming up a bit later, this earned him another complaint from Sakura. Naruto's response was always if Kakashi isn't here then he's not late, he then asked what's got her in a mood this morning.

"Its Kim. I think she has a boyfriend!" Sakura blurted out.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked leaning against the bridge.

"I hadn't really noticed this until now, but lately Kim has been more out of the house and more chipper, usually she stays home and watch shows on that tablet thing." Sakura explained. "Just this morning she came home from spending the night at a friend's house, I bet my favorite ribbon that she was at her boyfriend's house last night."

Naruto sweat dropped. _"Well she's half right. I'm a boy and also her friend, so technically that was the case."_

Just then Kakashi arrived. "Hello guys. Sorry I'm late but I had a long conversation on the phone with an old friend."

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura yelled.

"Well that aside, tomorrow you three and the rest of your graduating class are taking a field trip to the outer nations. This is something we have new genin do so they can experience other cultures. And heads up, Unohana will be the main chaperone." Kakashi explains leaving the three genin surprised.

 _"We're going to the outside nations? This is perfect! I can find somewhere romantic for me and Sasuke to do, but I have to find a way to get rid of a certain blonde hair a nuisance. I wonder if I could bring Kim along?"_ Sakura wonder. "Say Kakashi sensei, are we allowed to bring a guest with us?"

"Sure. Your each allowed one guest to come with you." Kakashi answered. Sakura chuckled mischievously in her own thoughts.

"So, what country are we visiting?" Naruto asked.

"Twilight City Delaware, in the United States." Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled at that response. "So _we're going to my hometown? Great! I've been wanting to go back there and check on everyone, and it's about time Myucel went back too."_

"Sounds like a waste of time to me. What could we possibly learn from visiting a week country?" Sasuke said feeling its a waste of time. He sees the elemental Nations as the strongest Nations and the rest just weak because he knows that there isn't a ninja Nation there.

"Believe me Sasuke, there's more to the outside world then you think." Kakashi responded. "Well anyway this was all I wanted you to know. So use this time to start packing, and tomorrow meet at Ember City at the train station that's the meeting place. You'll be staying there for a week so make sure to pack enough. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The three genin answered. Sakura walked off excited while Sasuke just walked away still feeling uninterested. Before Naruto could walk off Kakashi quickly stopped him.

"Naruto, there's one more thing I need to let you know. Considering this is your hometown and you're already acquainted with modern society, you'll be helping Unohana sensei out."

"So, in other words I'll be the tour guide for this trip." Naruto kinda saw this coming.

Kakashi rub the back of his head. "Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. But that will put you in charge while you're guiding them through the city."

"Me in charge?" Naruto said before smiling. "Now I'm more than happy to do it."

"Well, that's good to hear. See ya." And with that Kakashi poofed away.

Seeing that the meeting was over Naruto decided to leave for home as well.

* * *

 **The next day,** **Ember City**

Ember City was an industrial city, being that it's close to the vale gate that leads to other nations it gets its share of business to advance its growing economy. It used to be called Ember town but after years of industrial progress and become one of the first modern cities in the Elemental Nations. Each of the five Great Nations had a vale gate, so they too had a Industrial City, although they still forbid the use of modern day weapons and cars. A carriage was pulling up and out came team 7 with Kim and Myucel, Sakura was surprised to know that Myucel was a half elf noticing her ears. Naruto told Myucel not to wear her maid uniform, and to not call him master when they met up with his team knowing full well Sakura would throw a fit and accuse him of being sexist without even bothering to ask Myucel for explanation, so she only told her that she was Naruto's friend. She wore a light green sleeveless shirt and blue jean shorts that I reached her knees with matching green sandals, she also wore a sun hat to hide her ears for extra measure.

"Hey Myucel, why exactly are you wearing a sun hat? It's not that hot out." Sakura asked.

"Well it's too hide my ears. People aren't very welcoming to Demi humans, so I'm just being cautious." Myucel explained.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. I mean the land of Fire is a very welcoming Nation, so you shouldn't face any kind of discrimination." Sakura said confidently.

 _"Clearly she didn't hear what happened while we were at the Land of Waves."_ Naruto heard what happened from Myucel and what her, Ayane and Kim did. So far it's being kept on the down low considering no one's really talking about it, but Naruto made a point to look into it personally when he had the chance. Especially if there was a possibility is that Myucel could have been captured and he wasn't around to stop it.

The five preteens made it to the train station and quickly saw team 10 there along with Unohana who spotted them. "Good, you kids made it. Now we only have team 8 to wait for." Unohana then saw Kim and Myucel. "Are these two your guest?" She asked getting a yes from both Naruto and Sakura.

"Good to know. Are you two already well acquainted with modern society or not?"

Kim nodded. "I used to live there until 4 years ago, but yeah I'm well acquainted."

"My hometown is your class's destination." Myucel answered.

And just then Ino jumped and hug Sasuke. "SASUKE! I'm so glad you made it. I was worried whether or not you were going to come, otherwise it would have been boring."

"HANDS OFF HIM INO! Sasuke has better things to do then be annoyed by you!" Sakura stated pulling Ino of Sasuke and began to argue with her as usual.

"Well, that escalated quickly. So how's it going Shikamaru, Choji?" Naruto greeted.

"Not mach. But after the last mission we been on I'm hoping this field trip is relaxing." Shikamaru stated.

"Really? What kind of mission was it?" Naruto asked curious.

"It was our first C rank mission. We had to escort a girl around our age to the Capitol, and along the way we found out that she was the Daimyo's niece. They were dealing with a bandit problem so we decided to help them." Choji stop eating his chips to explain. "Other then Asuma sensei, I say Shikamaru did better than the rest of us considering the Daimyo's niece acknowledged his effort the most and even gave him an award."

"Shikamaru, getting acknowledged and rewarded by someone of high class? You must have left some impression. What did she give you exactly" Naruto said as Shikamaru looked away embarrassed about something which confused Naruto. Before he could ask Team 8 showed up.

"Well, looks like we're the last ones here." Kiba said with akamaru barking in agreement.

"We would have been here earlier if you hadn't gotten into an argument with that girl in the green hood." Shino stated.

"Hey! She started it, saying she disliked dogs." Kiba complained.

"H-hi, Naruto." Hinata blushed at seeing Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, it's been awhile. I see you Shino, and Kiba are doing well." Naruto responded.

"I say we're doing more than well, we're doing great." Kiba boasted before taking a good look at everyone. "I guess I now know who all made the cut to genin."

Sakura was confused for a moment until she realized what Kiba was saying. "Oh, that's right. Only 9 of us we're going to become genin and the remaining 21 was going to be sent back to the academy. (' ** _Yes! That means Ami and the rest of Sasuke's fanclub_** ** _failed! That means less competition! CHA!_** ') That's unfortunate. I hope they're not taking it too bad?" Sakura said in 'sympathy'.

"See Hinata, I told you we would make it." Naruto began before laughing slightly. "And now we don't have to put up with Hibachi, and he can eat his words now."

"Its really a shame though, Unagi helped stop Mizuki sensei from stealing the Forbidden scroll. So he would have made a good Shinobi." Ino said remembering the rumors.

Kiba scuffed at that. "Yeah right, That four eyed nerd was found knocked out. The real credit goes to the guy that dished out the beating."

"By the way, did they ever find out who did it? Sakura asked.

"No. No one has seen or heard from the person that did it." Shino adjusted his glasses. "All they know is that they wore a black coat with a hood and that Unagi has described him as a devil."

"Given what I heard. It would had to have been a devil." Ino said.

Sasuke listening, thought back to the Land of Waves and was wondering if it's possible that the person in the black hood was the same one that their talking about. Considering it was dark out he didn't get a good look at him. "If this person took down Mizuki single-handedly, then he must be somewhat skilled. Has no one really seen him at all since that night?"

"Nah, no ones seen him in weeks. But considering he's wanted for questioning, I can't really blame him." Shikamaru said knowing that if it was him he probably lay low too.

"Well I just hope they find him. The last thing we need is some demon running around causing trouble." Sakura said.

"But, he stopped Mizuki from leaving the village with an important scroll. So shouldn't we be thankful that he did it?" Hinata voiced her opinion.

Sakura however wasn't feeling thankful at all. "Our Shinobi could have handled it a lot better than he did and besides the way he did it was completely monsterous. We can't have someone like that running around."

Naruto was being quiet as he heard what they were saying about him. _"Geez, Sakura! I bet you wouldn't say that if you heard everything that Mizuki was saying. And something says you would have done the same thing given the chance. That reminds me, I should pay a visit to Leona and get my black coat back."_

Before they could continue the conversation Unohana got their attention. "Okay, that's enough chitchat. We're about to board the train, so grab your suitcases." She instructed as they all grab their stuff and board the train.

* * *

As they were going through the corridor a girl in a light green hoodie jacket with matching shorts accidentally bumped into Naruto. She would have fell if Naruto didn't quickly catch her. "Say? Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

She looked at him in shock. "Y-yes, thank you." She went to take her seat but not before turning back to look at the blonde shinobi. "Your names Naruto, right?"

"Yes, Why?"

"Just wanted to confirm something. Thanks again whiskers." The hooded girl winked at him before going to her seat.

Naruto wondered how she knew his name before Ino suddenly spoke. "Wow, who knew you could actually be a gentleman once in awhile Naruto?"

"If only you behave more like that, I bet you would have a better reputation other than being a delinquent." Sakura said nonchalantly. Myucel was offended and was about to speak up when Naruto made a gesture for her not to as he didn't really care, and that his mind was on something else.

"Hey! That's the girl we saw earlier. Just great." Kiba frowned.

Hinata for her part was looking at Naruto and then where the hooded girl was sitting. _"Does Naruto know that girl? And who's the girl in the sun hat? I've never seen her before."_

Moments later Unohana, and the 9 rookies were now seated as the train was moving. Naruto was next to Myucel on the left side, behind them was Shikamaru who was seated next to Choji, and behind them was Shino next to Kiba. On the right side Sakura and Ino argued over who could sit next to Sasuke, but Sasuke decided to sit next to Unohana who was across from Naruto and Myucel's seats. Unable to sit next to their dream boy, Sakura sat next to Kim who's seat was behind Unohana's while behind them, Ino sat next to Hinata who wanted to sit next to Naruto but saw the seat occupied by Myucel. Unohana soon grabbed their attention again. "Okay kids. When we get to Twilight City will be staying at the Herbert Hotel. I expect you all to be on your best behavior while we're in the city, for you 8 will be spending a week learning about modern society. You also have free time to explore the city, after being informed by the group leader of course."

This confused some of them. "Unohana sensei, there are 11 of us. Are you saying tree of us won't be participating?" Sakura said confused.

"What did you mean by group leader?" Ino added.

"I was just about to get to that." Unohana turned her head towards Naruto. "Naruto, I'm sure Kakashi has already informed you that you'll be helping me. Right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'm well informed. Just let me know what you need me to do." This left some of the rookies confused.

"Whoa! Hold on a second. How come Naruto doesn't have to participate in this, and we have to!?" Ino said feeling it's unfair.

"Yeah that's right! What makes him qualified to be group leader?" Kiba said in agreement.

Shino was the one to answer that. "It's not that big of a surprise this is his hometown. It's best to have someone who knows the area lead, then to have us wander around in unfamiliar territory."

"Hometown? But that can't be, Naruto was raised in the land of fire like the rest of us. He was in the academy with us so we should all know that." Sakura said not understanding what Shino was implying.

"Am, Sakura? Exactly what all do you know about Naruto?" Kim said.

"Nothing that everyone in the leaf already know. Naruto is an orphan who lives alone and has no parents and is extremely unpopular. Anyone could have told you that." Sakura said confident in her answer.

Shikamaru turned his attention to the blonde in question. "You haven't told them?"

"They never asked." Naruto replied. _"Considering we barely ever talk, the subject just never came up."_

"Still, how long were you going to leave them in the dark about it?" Choji asked. Only for Naruto to shrug his shoulders indicating he didn't really know himself.

"Told us what? Come on Naruto spell the beans already!" Sakura demanded feeling agitated. Sasuke was listening as well.

"Well, when we started the academy 5 years ago that was the day I came back to the leaf Village after the incident 3 years ago."

"Incident 3 years ago, What incident?" Ino asked.

Unohana decided to answer that one. "3 years ago before you all started at the Academy, there was a fire at the orphanage and a handful of kids were missing." This shocked Ino and Sakura.

"That's awful. Wait? So Naruto was one of the missing kids?" Sakura turn to the blonde Shinobi who nodded. "How did the fire start and how'd you get away?"

"I have no idea how it started. As for how I got out, during the panic I managed to jump out through a window it started running. But I ended up getting lost in the end." Naruto said leaving out a lot of crucial details, like how he knew it was konoha Shinobi that started the fire and that he actually ran away from the orphanage when he knew everyone was going out the back.

The rookies that didn't know were shocked. "I guess it makes sense now." Sasuke said catching the others attention. "I only saw you once before the academy and that was when I was 4, other than that I don't think anyone's seen or heard from you for 3 years."

 _"Now that Sasuke mentioned it, I only saw him once when I was that ages well. After that nothing and people actually seemed happy about it, why is that?"_ Sakura said wondering. "But wait! That doesn't explain how Naruto lives in Twilight City."

"Well, about that." Naruto began to tell them how he met Medea and how she adopted.

"What!? You were adopted!" Sakura, Ino and Kiba shouted while Sasuke had a shocked expression.

"You don't have to yell, you know." Naruto said thinking they were being too dramatic.

"Why didn't you tell us this!?" Sakura said with an upset look.

Naruto looked at her unfazed. "Be honest. Would you have believed me, if I told you?"

"Probably not." Sasuke said in honesty. Sakura wouldn't admit it but she probably wouldn't have so her only response was to huff and turn her head toward the window while muttering idiot.

Unohana couldn't help but notice team 7 lack of communication towards one another. _"Its worst then I thought._ "

Form the seats in front of Naruto's, the girl in the green hood overheard the conversation. _"Why did he leave out what really happened on that night?"_

* * *

 **Twilight City, Cherry Tree Hill**

While Unohana went to make a call. The Konoha group exit the train station to see the beautiful sight of the city. "This place looks so amazing! I can't believe places like this exist." Ino said in amazement.

"Well believe it Ino, this is just one of millions of cities out here in the outer Nations." Naruto began. "There are plenty of shops to suit your interest, and I'm sure I can find you a flower shop or two."

"Naruto, I might actually start liking you." Ino replied with stars in her eyes.

"I wonder what kind of food they have here?" Choji wondered, as he was interested in trying different kinds of food while he was here.

"Along with the fine shops there are also many good restaurants. Just wait till you've been to Jenny's Diner, you'll be in for a good treat big guy." Naruto said making choji drool at the thought of good food.

"This place seems a bit loud. Is there a quiet place somewhere in the city?" Shikamaru asked.

"Then your in luck Shikamaru, because beyond the bridge is Fort Meadows and Bluebell National Park which is very quiet for people who want to get out and enjoy nature." Naruto answered before looking at Shino. "And it also has lots of insects for you to examine Shino."

"Good to know." Shikamaru said.

"I'll look forward to insect collecting there." Shino nodded his head in thanks.

"Hey, what are those weird machines on the road?" Kiba asked looking at the highway where cars were passing by.

Naruto was happy to answer this one. "Those Kiba, are cars. They can go faster than any horse carriage and all by engine. A one-hour hike from the leaf Village to Ember City a car can make in 20 or 15 minutes top."

"Wow." Kiba said as akamaru barked.

Hinata was looking throughout the city with her Byakugan and was amazed at what she was seeing. "This place is so huge my Byakugan is having trouble seeing past the two Bridges."

"Then allow me to direct you. The bridge up in the north is the Auburn Bay Bridge that leads to Blue Bell National Park, and to the east is the Heritage Bridge that leads to the main island, and there's lots to do there." Naruto explained leaving Hinata in amazement. "And what about you Sasuke, Sakura any questions? What about you Kim?"

Before Kim could say anything Sakura intervened. "We're fine we don't need 'your' help." Sakura said rudely, obviously still upset. "And to be honest, I rather have someone else be group leader."

"Sakura. Are you really doing this right now?" Kim complained seeing the reason why she's doing this. "We don't need a killjoy right now."

"That right! Mas- I mean Naruto is the most qualified to lead your group. You would probably get lost without him!" Myucel stated not liking Sakura's rudeness towards Naruto.

"I don't care! I rather have Sasuke or someone else be group leader. Anyone but Naruto." Sakura remained stubborn.

Before they could continue their argument a limo pulled up and out came Marie and Mash the letter running up and hugging Naruto. "Welcome home senpai, you too Myucel." This is left most of the rookies surprised. Who was this girl hugging Naruto? And who was the other girl that came out of the limo?

"Its grate to see you too Mash." Naruto hugged her back.

"Greetings to you to Mash." Myucel greeted.

Feeling agitated Sakura pointed her finger at her blond teammate. "Naruto! Who is that girl, and why she hugging you!?"

Naruto, sill unfazed by her demanding voice clear his throat. "This is Mash kyrielight. She's literally the little sister I always wanted. She's also one of the smartest kids you'll ever meet in this city." Naruto said rubbing Mash's hair embarrassing her.

"Senpai! Cut it out its embarrassing!" Mash said making Naruto stop. "And I can't say that I'm one of the smartest, when I'm still way behind you."

"Now don't go doubting yourself mashy. I mean how many kids your age know how to drive a speedboat." Naruto compliment her with a smile. Mash looked away embarrassed but you could see the smile on her face from the compliment. The group could clearly see the sibling love between those two.

 _"She wasn't being serious about Naruto, right? Sure I mean he's crafty and unpredictable, but I wouldn't call that high quality intelligent. At least not on the level of me and Sasuke."_ Sakura looked at the pair and couldn't help but notice how more chipper Naruto has been since they arrived.

"Eh hmm!" Marie got their attention as she looked at Naruto and Myucel. The three stared at each other for 2 minutes that seems like hours.

"Hello Miss Olga, It's been a while. I trust you've been doing well since I've been gone." Myucel inquire receiving Marie's full attention.

"Myucel. In the limo now, we need to talk later." Marie ordered leaving no room for objections.

"Yes my lady!" The half elf took her bag and walk to the limo leaving the group confused.

Not wanting to keep this awkward Naruto decided to speak. "Hey Marie. I see your usual stern lock is as welcoming as ever." Her response was silence. "Well, as you can see I graduated. I'm finally a ninja. Although I already sent you a text about it."

"So I see." She said still giving him her look. The other ninjas were wondering who this girl was and what was her relationship with Naruto. Hinata then noticed the sun pendant around the girl's neck that look like it would go well with Naruto's Moon pendant that he always wore.

"Naruto how about you stop talking before you make this even worse." Sakura said annoyed before looking at Marie. "Sorry about my a nuisance of a teammate clearly you're someone who has little tolerance for people like him and I can't say I blame you-"

"And who are you to say how I view Naruto. I'm just checking him over to see how he's been doing." Marie interrupt Sakura giving her a stirner look then she usually gives Naruto.

"Well, I..I just assumed. I mean-"

"Well, you assumed wrong." Marie brushed her aside to look at Naruto. "Anyway, Naruto grab your bag you're coming with me." This surprised the group.

"Ah, Marie I'm kinda their tour guide. So I can't just up and leave." Naruto explained.

Unohana soon emerged from the train station and saw Naruto talking to Marie. "You got here faster than expected Mrs. Animusphere. I take it you made preparations for tomorrow?"

This left everyone a little confused until Olga spoke up. "Yes, Mrs. Unohana, Leona will be expecting your group tomorrow. Now I'm sure you won't be needing Naruto to help you to the hotel right?"

Unohana chuckled lightly at her question. "No we don't so he's all your. Although will need him back later."

Marie locked her right arm with Naruto's left. "I'll be sure to bring him back by then." And without another word began dragging Naruto towards the limo with Mash following behind.

As the limo left Ino broke the silence. "Can anyone tell me who the heck was that?"

"I don't know but she seem to know, Naruto very well. Clearly she's a very close friend." Shino estimated.

 _"I can't help but wonder how close."_ Hinata wonders seeing how Marie latched onto Naruto. Clearly they have a very close relationship but how close was the question.

"Who ever she was she has some nerve talking to me like me. I mean who dose she think she is anyway?" Sakura said not liking how Marie spoke to her.

"I thought she looked familiar." Kim said getting their attention. "That was, Olga Marie Animusphere. She's literally the heir to the Animusphere family Legacy."

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ino said in shock.

Before they could get into a discussion about this, Retsu quickly grab their attention. "I think we can save those questions for later, right now we have a van to catch we're going to the hotel now."

Without any argument the group went to the rental van and head for the hotel. As they were moving throughout the city Sakura was too busy in her thoughts to look at the scenery. "Naruto. _'How come I've never seen you smile like that back in the leaf Village?"_

* * *

 **Festival Square, Hospital**

As the group enter the hospital, Marie still had her arm around Naruto's who was thinking of what to say. This wasn't how he wanted to introduce his class to, Marie. Off the left side he could see Myucel looking away trying to avoid eye contact with the silver haired girl and to his right was Mash who is playing on her phone. "So, that was your team back there?" Marie asked getting a 'yep' from Naruto. "The pinkette was annoying and the guy with the weird hairstyle give me an uneasy feeling. Who's bright idea was it to put you on a team with them?"

"The Hokage, you see the teams were decided based on skill level and what missions the team will be capable of doing." Naruto explained.

"I still can't help but worry."

"Sakura's just in a bad mood, give her time and she'll eventually calm down." Naruto insured her. "So who are we going to see exactly?" Naruto asked.

Marie nodded. "My mom she's awake. She woke up 5 days ago and she begun physical therapy."

Myucel's eyes widen on what she heard. "So, mistress Janet is awake?"

"Yes." Marie respond as the four kids reached the physical recovery room. Once they entered they saw Janet practicing walking with Medea helping her the two women look to see the four kids enter the room.

"Naruto. Welcome home, you too Myucel." Medea said.

"Its nice to be back mom."

"Its always a pleasure Mrs. Medea."

"Oh Naruto, Myucel it's wonderful to see you two again. How have you both been?" Janet greeted them as Medea helped her to her wheelchair.

"Mistress Janet your really awake. I'm so... I'm so-" Myucel tried to say as Janet open her arms. Unable to hold it in anymore Myucel walked up and threw herself into Janet's arms crying tears of joy as the older woman rubbed her back and head.

"I'm happy to see you too my favorite little elf." Janet whispered.

"Mrs. Janet. I'm glad to see your awake. How are you feeling so far." Naruto inquire

Janet looked towards him "I'm doing well, Naruto thank you for asking. I heard you finally graduate from the academy, I'm so proud of you and I know Maris would have been proud too."

Naruto looked down. "So you know about what happened."

The older woman nodded. "Yes. I heard you and Ryu went after his kidnappers and stop them from getting away with the weapons they stole. Good job."

Naruto looked surprised. "But we failed too save, Mr. Maris. How is that a job well done?"

Janet look down when she heard that her husband was dead she felt devastated and deep down she knew the reason why he was killed and wished he told her her so that maybe she could have helped prevent it. "You and Ryu risked your safety too try and save him, I couldn't ask for anything more of you. But enough sad talk sit down and tell me about your progress as a ninja so far." Naruto smiled as everyone sat down so he could tell them about his big mission in the Land of Waves.

* * *

 **Cherry Tree** **Hills, Herbert Hotel**

The rest of the Rockies were getting settled in the hotel. Sakura and Kim were sharing a room as were, Ino and Hinata. Shikamaru and choji were also sharing a room while Sasuke shared a room with Kiba and Shino. Kim was watching TV as Sakura was looking out the window at the busy streets of the city. Kim try to get Sakura to talk about what was wrong with her but the long Pinkett kept saying nothing was wrong. Soon Unohana came in.

"Sakura, Kim we're all meeting in the lobby in 5 minutes. We're going to start exploring the city as soon as Naruto shows up." Kim replied with an 'all right' but Sakura just sat on her bed and looked away.

"No way! I rather stay here then go anywhere with that jerk of a teammate of mine!" Unohana didn't like that response and ask Kim to leave the room for a bit which she complied. Once alone she went over and sat next to Sakura and asked her what's wrong. "Nothings wrong! I just really hate Naruto right now."

"For what exactly? You can't just hate someone for no reason. So what exactly has he done to earn this hatred?"

"Because he's not the Naruto that I know!" Sakura blurted out. "When we became a team I thought I knew everything I needed to know about Naruto, but he's done nothing that I expected of him. I just don't understand?"

Unohana gave Sakura a serious look. "Sakura. The Naruto that you're talking about is not the real Naruto. In the academy you always thought of him as an orphan delinquent with no parents because everyone else saw him as the same and you went along with it thinking it was true. But you can't just know someone based on how they act and appear from a distance."

Sakura knew she couldn't argue with that logic but that still doesn't make up for the fact that he never told her or Sasuke about his personal life, but then again they never reveal anything about their personal life to him either. The only information that she gave them was her dislikes and Sasuke didn't really share anything at all other than his main goal. Naruto on the other hand did share some of his information with them and when he said something about a hometown she was thinking that he meant somewhere else in the land of Fire. "I just don't understand why he never told me and Sasuke about this? I mean I probably wouldn't have believed him at first but it would have been nice to have known."

"Well, Sakura. Naruto didn't have the most memorable childhood back in the village, I don't think any orphan did. You shouldn't be surprised if there are things that he doesn't want to talk about."

"But he came back to the Village to become a ninja. That must mean that despite him being gone for 3 years he still wanted to become a ninja of the leaf Village." Sakura said, why else would he choose to come back if he wasn't loyal to the leaf Village.

Unfortunately the older woman had a sad expression on her face. "Who's to say he had choice?"

This confused Sakura. "What do you mean? I chose to become a ninja so did everyone else."

"Just because you decided to become a ninja, doesn't mean everyone else did too." Unohana saw the look of further confusion and decided to explain. "The majority of your graduating class are heirs to their respective Clans, they were going to become Ninja whether they wanted to or not." Sakura was speechless her parents never pushed her to become a ninja she decided to become one so she assumed everyone else had the choice as well. Feeling she said enough Unohana decided to leave but not before saying one last thing. "Look, you can stay mad at Naruto for not being the delinquent you thought he was or you could get to know this Naruto a little bit. Who knows you might actually like this one?"

As Unohana left Sakura began to think about what she said. _"I guess I should give the knucklehead a shot, I owe him that much."_

5 minutes later Sakura and the rest of the rookies were at the lobby and no sooner Naruto showed up with Mash deciding to tag along. "So is everybody ready to explore the city?" Naruto said wearing a black short sleeve shirt with blue jeans that reached his lower knees with his goggles replacing his headband. After he was done telling his story back at the hospital he changed clothes and gave his suitcase to his mother to bring home.

Sakura knows this right away and had to ask. "Ah, Naruto? Why did you change clothes and take off your headband? We're supposed to be representing our village so we should keep them on at all times."

 _"Well, looks like she finally calmed down."_ Naruto noticed. "We're not on a mission Sakura, we're on a field trip. That being said I need you all to take off your headbands as well."

"Our headbands are a symbol of our authority as ninjas. Why would we take them off?" Kiba said with akamaru barking in agreement.

"Because I'm going to teach you how to blend in with modern society, and the best way to do that is to not look like a ninja at all and those headbands are a big give away." Naruto explained. "That being said I would like it if none of you used any chakra or ninja weapons. Nothing but you're close quarters combat skills." Is this surprised the group although Retsu understood what he was saying.

"Wow! Wait a minute. You can't be serious Naruto!" Ino protested. "Without our chakra will be defenseless, and it'll be even worse without our weapons."

"I gotta agree with Ino on this. Chakra is our greatest weapon, how are we supposed to fight without it?" Choji asked.

"I think that's point of it." Shikamaru stated confusing his teammates. "I mean if chakras our strongest weapon, then doesn't that make it our biggest weakness?"

"That's right. Think of it as going back to basics if it helps." Retsu said.

"But we already went back to basics when we learn the tree climbing exercise, so what more can we learn from that?" Kiba said clearly everyone has gone through the tree climbing exercise.

"I'm not talking about the academy basics, I'm talking about the basics of a ninja before chakra came into the equation." Retsu said surprising most of her former students. "What? Do you think that ninjas always had access to chakra? Well sadly no, they didn't. Back in those times they had to rely on their natural abilities in stealth, weaponry, and fighting skills along with their intelligence of how to use it."

This left most of them speechless. To think there was a time where ninja couldn't use chakra, and leaves them to wonder how they managed to survive in that time? "But time's have changed and ninja have evolved and left this world behind in terms of power." Sasuke stated. "All that proves is that we're more then capable of handling a situation without chakra."

"I gotta agree with Sasuke on that. If people back then could do it then there should be no problem with us not using chakra." Kiba boasted.

"Is that a challenge I hear boys?" The older woman said. Both of them said yes believing they're more than capable.

This in turn made Unohana grow a mischievous idea in her head as she smiled with her eyes covered in shade. "Oh, really? You think it's that easy? Tell me, do you all think that chakra is the strongest source of energy in the world?" Retsu said as a strange light blue energy begin to surround her.

"Well, considering chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, so yeah that would make chakra at the strongest energy source." Sakura said while looking at the strange light blue energy surrounding Unohana. "Unohana sensei? What's that weird energy? I've never seen anything like it before and it doesn't look or feel like chakra."

"This, Sakura is Reiatsu otherwise known as spiritual pressure." Retsu said as her spiritual energy became more visible. "Have you ever wondered what you could do if you used just spiritual energy or physical energy? Well Reiatsu is spiritual energy by itself that's used in Kido which is in some cases a Samurai's version of Jutsu. But unlike chakra it's easier to mold and it can be more flexible."

This was a shock they all thought that Samurai used chakra like them, it never came across their thoughts that's Samurai had their own source energy from their own. "Ah. Unohana sensei. What exactly are you about to do?" Hinata said in worry.

Retsu gave her a closed eye smile as her spirit energy kept flowing. "Oh nothing. Its just I want to give you nine rookies a personal test of mine. Yes I think 2 days should be good enough." Before anyone could ask what she meant a light blue circle surrounded the nine rookies while Retsu chanted something. She then took out her sword and did a quick slash in the air which caused a bright light blinding the rookie ninjas. When the light ended they were surprised to find themselves in one piece. "Its been a while since I use that little technique But anyway we should get moving and start exploring the city."

"But Unohana sensei! What exactly did you do?" Sakura said the question on everyone's mind. "My chakra system feels weird."

"Oh. Don't worry about that for right now, Sakura." The older woman said as she let her former students out of the hotel, but not before reminding them to take off their headbands and leave their weapons.

* * *

 **Uptown Districts**

The leaf Village group were walking about the city seeing the sights and admiring the scenery well most of them anyway. They all were allowed to separate and enjoy what they saw, Ino and Sakura wasted no time going in a clothes shop too try on clothes, they even dragged Hinata and Kim. Naruto told Mash to pick out anything she wants and he'll buy it for her. Kiba and akamaru went to Crescent Park and started to roam around the large area while Shino sat on a bench enjoying the peace and quiet. A few minutes later he saw a girl sitting on another bench next to his. She had long brown hair tied into two long pigtails at the back and pink eyes. She wore a yellow-black striped long sleeved shirt with black shorts and yellow sandals, in her hand was a book on exotic insects mostly deadly ones and next to her were other books based on insects. She then noticed him staring and quickly closed her book.

"Were you just checking me out?"

"No, not really. I just couldn't help but notice the books you are reading. The one year reading right now is about exotic insects with deadly side effects, and one of the books in the pile next to you has one of ant colonies and the new rare insects of other nations that was just published a few months back." Shino said in all honesty but truth be told he did look over her appearance once or twice.

"Either you're telling the truth, or you're a very good liar that can make convincing stories on the fly." The girl said impressed before grabbing the rare insect book. "If your interested in reading it then I be happy to let you look at it."

Shino decided to take her up on her offer and got up to get the book, but as he was about to walk back to his bench the girl suddenly scooted over and motions for him to sit. Not wanting to feel rude Shino sat down and begin to read, a few minutes pass before Shino decided to start a conversation. "By the way, my name is Shino Aburame and thanks for letting me read this."

"Its no problem, I'm Suzumebachi but most people call me Suzume." Suzumebachi(age 12) Said introducing herself.

"Your name means Hornet, it's a good name." Shino replied.

"Really? Most people say I have a long name, which is why most people call me Suzume." Suzume said. As the two continued talking mostly about insects they couldn't help but over hear Kiba cheering as he was racing other kids his age and winning thanks to his greater speed. "Friend of you're?"

Shino looks at Kiba from a distance before turning back to Suzume. "Teammate. Friend? That's something we're still working on, but anyway you said your dad works on Apollo Island?"

"Yes. He's an inventor, and a great physicist. He's on the verge of creating something that will benefit the world in multiple way." Suzume explained. This made Shino curious and asked what it was. "Sorry, Shino but its classified, I can't tell you any more than that. However."

"However what?"

"Maybe you would be able to help out, if you're willing to come out with me to Apollo Island tomorrow." She said offering an invitation.

"My class is going to Apollo Island tomorrow anyway, so I should be able to come and help. What do you need me to do?"

"Na ahh. No spoilers. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Suzume said wiggling her index finger.

Meanwhile back in the clothes shop the rest of the boys were out and about in the city while the girls were trying on swim clothes. Hinata came out of the dressing room wearing one piece dark blue bathing suit while Kim came out wearing a light blue two piece, Sakura had on a red two-piece while Ino head a purple one-piece bathing suit. "Say, I've been meaning to ask. Why are we trying on swimwear?" Hinata asked feeling embarrassed.

"That's simple. After our trip to Apollo Island tomorrow we're going to the beach, I mean how many opportunities will we have to actually go to one, so no way am I passing up on this chance." Ino explained before doing some poses. "And it's also a great opportunity to show off to Sasuke my perfect figure."

"Yeah right. Like Sasuke would fall for your death trap of a body, once he sees how sexy I am he'll forget about you completely." Sakura said not wanting Ino to one-up her.

Ino laughed at Sakura statement. "Oh dear Sakura, you're kind of lacking in a certain area to be boasting about sex appeal." Ino said motioning towards her chest which was a bit more developed than Sakura's.

Frustrated Sakura and Ino got into their usual pow wow of arguments, while Mash (who was still deciding what to pick out), Hinata and Kim watched from the sidelines. "Are they always arguing?" Mash asked the two girls next to her.

Kim shook her head. "Sadly yes, those two can't seem to ever stay out of hostile ground when the others around."

"I can't help us feel bad for them. I mean they used to be such close friends during our time at the academy." Hinata stated catching Mash's attention.

"They used to be friends?" Mash asked getting a nod from both Hinata and Kim. "Then what made them go from, close friends to worst enemies?"

Kim sweat drop at that question. "Well, to put it simply they both wanted the same guy and they didn't know it, when my cousin found out they had a falling out. which brings us to the here-and-now."

"So it's a love triangle." Mash stated getting a yes as a response.

"Say...eh, Mash. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Hinata said getting the young purple haired girl's attention. "How does Naruto know, Olga? I mean they seemed to be well acquainted with each other." This caught the attention Sakura and Ino, as they were also curious.

"Well, to say that their well acquainted is an understatement, you see Naruto and Marie are actually childhood friends." Mash saint leaving the four girls greatly shock.

"Wait, what!?" Ino said shocked

"Naruto and that girl are." Said Sakura.

"Childhood friends." Said Hinata surprised.

"I know it shouldn't be that big of a surprise, but still?" Kim stated, she knew Naruto was from the outer Nations but to think that he knew someone like Olga was a surprise. "How exactly did those two meet?" Kim asked with the konoha kunoichi listening in as well.

"Well, technically its not my place to say, but they met when they were 4 years old when senpai started grade school and they been friends ever since." Mash explained. "There no one other then Myucel that Marie trust more then him."

 _"So they became friends after he left the leaf village."_ Hinata said before remembering Myucel. "But what about Myucel? How does Naruto know her?"

"Yeah what's her history?" Sakura asked remembering how the half elf reacted earlier at the train station. She seemed very meek when they were riding to Ember City, but when she started criticizing Naruto she become very offencive.

"Well she works as a maid for Marie's family and that she was very close with her parents." Mash said although Sakura wanted to know more. "Sorry. But the rest of it is too personal and its not my place to say, you'll how to ask Myucel that yourselves."

"Any chance Naruto knows and we can ask him?" Hinata asked.

"No doubt he knows, but he would probably say the same thing." Kim said feeling they were being too nosey. "It's Myucel's past to tell, not his."

"Hey, you can't blame us for being curious. Can you?" Ino said, after picking out what they wanted they soon went outside where they saw the boys across the street in a comic book store. Sasuke was looking unimpressed while Choji and Shikamaru were browsing for something they might like, Naruto on the other hand was looking for something specific until he came across it.

"Yes! They still have it!" Naruto said excited.

"Still have what?" Choji ask seeing Naruto excited.

"The new issue of Captain Falcon comic book series. It just came out last week and I was afraid I might not get this before they ran out." Naruto said with stars in his eyes, as he sees something else. "Oh..my...God! They have the Halo 3: ODST game along with the entire comic book chapters in a box pack, Pence and Haner have been telling me that I need to catch up on it." Naruto said picking up the box pack and heading to the cashier.

"Wow. I've never seen Naruto this excited over anything before." Choji said looking at Naruto who was waiting for his stuff to be ring up.

"Must be a hobby of his, considering the village doesn't have a comic book store it's no surprise why he's so excited." Shikamaru said as he looked at a video game tiled Professor Layton that caught his attention.

"This is stupid. He's getting excited over a bunch of comic books like some kid, and everyone else is doing the same. We're supposed to be ninjas, so all this is beneath us." Sasuke said in annoyance.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a dull look. "Sasuke, I'm literally in the most excited mood I've been in months, please do not try to deflate it with your emo vibe."

Not liking that comment Sasuke decided to humor him. "I wouldn't have to if someone wasn't acting like a kid instead of a ninja. Isn't that right 'little kid?'" Sasuke mocked with a sly remark.

However Naruto wasn't fazed at all. "I'm a 12 year old boy who likes comic books, I'm not ashamed to admit that." Naruto said turning around before looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Besides. It's better than a 12 year old who can't have fun because he wants to be a ninja 24/7." Naruto grilled Sasuke.

"Oooooo, that's gotta sting." Shikamaru said with Choji holding his mouth to keep himself from outright laughing.

"What was that, dope?" An agitated Sasuke said.

"Well I think that's enough shopping for now, let's go meet up with the others. Shall we?" Naruto said completely ignoring Sasuke as he pay the cashier and took his new comics and game and went out the store.

Back outside Kim was laughing as they saw Naruto burn Sasuke, while Sakura and Ino glared daggers at Naruto for his disrespect towards their crush. Hinata however was looking at Naruto and saw how he was behaving. He looked more cheerful and care-free, usually he's sarcastic, humorous and cunning but she's never seen him like this before. "Is something the matter, Hinata?" Mash said getting Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Oh, its nothing. I was just noticing how Naruto being more relaxes, I'm kind of glad that he's actually enjoying himself."

This caught Sakura's attention, as she sees the carefree smile on her blond teammates face. She begins to wonder what else Naruto was into considering he's never seen him being active in the village. But why was that? That was the question that seems to escape her thoughts. Why act only this cheerful here and not in the Leaf Village? _"Why should I even care? Is that idiots fault for distancing himself from the rest of us. I bet if he just went out explore the village and see how great it is he loved it just as much as here, or better yet even more."_

* * *

 **Afternoon, Cherry Tree Hills**

As it was getting late the genins met up with Unohana and drove back to the district they were staying at. "Man, that was good day out, tomorrow I'm definitely checking out Bluebell Park. What's say you Akamaru?" Kiba said with his dog barking in agreement.

"I'm glad you guy enjoyed the first day, if your planning on going to Bluebell Park then we can go after our tour on Apollo Island." Naruto said.

"Hopefully it's not as boring as a comic book store we went into." Sasuke said still uninterested, throughout the whole day he found nothing to even interest him.

Feeling agitated Naruto quickly thought of something that would probably give his killjoy of a teammate something to do. "Okay, Mr. Unimpressed. Clearly you want to see who some real action, well if that's what you want then I could take you to Barry Smith's dojo."

"This place actually has a dojo?" Sasuke said his curiosity finally peaked.

Seeing this Naruto continued. "Yes. Barry Smith's dojo, is a place where people trained in martial arts of their choosing all really depends on the instructor though. If your looking to brush up on your fighting skills or learn something new, you'll find it there."

"You should have told me that earlier, now I'm actually interested." Sasuke said.

"Whoa wait! I was kind of hoping we could go to the beach." Ino began. "I heard that Paradise Sands is a popular tourist spot with a beautiful beach. So why not go there instead?" Ino suggested getting groans for most of the guys.

"Well, technically there is a beach near Fort Meadows, and it'll be less crowded there." Mash informed.

"That does sound more relaxing." Sakura said feeling tempted.

Naruto then grew a smirk. "Well we could go to a public beach where there are girls who will surely notice Sasuke and probably grow an instant crush on him, or go to a more private beach where there are less girls who could fall for him. Oh, decisions, decisions."

"I'M, IN!" Both Sakura and Ino said in union.

 _"Too easy."_ Naruto said as he saw they were near his neighborhood and quickly asked the driver to stop. When questioned why by the others he simply answered. "My house isn't far from here, so me and Mash can take our leave here. We can meet up tomorrow."

As he and Mash were about to get out Hinata suddenly spoke up. "Wait! I would like to go with him."

This was a bit surprising to hear from the usually shy hyuga. "Are you sure Hinata? It's going to be dark soon and the city at night isn't a safe place to be." Retsu asked getting a yes from Hinata. "Okay then. Naruto, I hope you don't mind keeping Hinata company this evening and escorting her back?"

"Don't worry my mom can drive her back if it gets too dark." And the three left heading for Naruto's house. As they made it to the front porch Naruto quickly looked at Hinata. "Say Hinata? Exactly why did you want to come with me?"

"Well...as you said earlier its been a while since we've seen each other and I always wanted to meet your mother. I'm not imposing too mach, am I?"

"No. Not at all. I'm sure my mom would love to meet you." Naruto then open the door and invited Hinata in what Mash following suit. "Mom, I'm back!"

Medea came down to greet them. "I can see. And who's this lovely girl you bought home with you?"

"This is Hinata Hyuga, she's the friend I was telling you about." Naruto introduced Hinata.

"Its nice to meet you!" Hinata bowed her head in respect while also admiring Medea's beauty. She has only seen one other person that was as beautiful as Medea and that was her mother.

Medea couldn't help herself and embraced Hinata while rubbing her cheek against hers. "You are so adorable! I can't believe how lucky Naruto is to find such a sweet mannered girl like you to be friends with! I swear I could just dress you up like a doll!" The blue-haired woman said.

"Mom!" Naruto complained.

"What? I'm just showing my gratitude for keeping you company at the academy." Medea said before letting go of Hinata. "But anyway. I just finished making dinner, so Hinata, care to join us? I made plenty."

"N...No! I couldn't p..possibly-"

"Now don't be shy Hinata, I wouldn't want us too look like poor host now, do we?" Medea said leaving no room for argument.

After dinner Naruto, Mash and Hinata went upstairs to play his new Halo game. Hinata was slowly getting the hang of it considering this was her first time playing video games. But she ended up getting killed again.

"I don't think I'm cut out for video games, I mean the enemy's just keep popping out of nowhere. How am I supposed to keep track of them all?"

"Then hopefully you never play Resident Evil, talk about a heart jumping experience. Right Mash? Ah...Mash?" Naruto turned to see Mash has fallen asleep on his bed. "Well I guess she's all tuckered out." Naruto then got up to wake Mash and told her too head to the guest room and get ready for bed. She argued that she could stay up a little longer but Naruto wouldn't have any arguments over it and the light purple haired girl went off to get ready for bed. "Sorry about that, Mash can be stubborn sometimes."

"Oh its no problem, to be honest I'm a bit envious how close you two are. I mean me and Hanabi haven't really been hanging out with each other lately, but I'm glad you and Mash have a close sibling relationship." Hinata said remembering the times that she and Hanabi were close before their Clan started putting more responsibility on them.

"I'm sorry too hear that. But I'm sure your sister feels the same way you do."

Hinata smiled. "I can hope. But I'm curious. How are you and Mash so close like siblings, if you don't mind me asking?"

Naruto sat down next to Hinata before he took a deep breath. "Well it just sort of happened especially given how she was born."

"How she was born?" Hinata said confused.

"Well you see Mash was a designer baby, meaning she was artificially created." Naruto said making Hinata gasp. "The thing about artificially creating humans is that they don't have a very good lifespan, some only live for 3 to 4 years or longer given prolonged treatment. It was an artificial genetic experiment to see if they were capable of stabilizing an artificial body considering others have failed because their bodies lack the reinforcement of an Natural Born Body so clones and homunculu's body's will eventually deteriorate. Mash was their first attempt at it."

"So your saying Mash will eventually die!" Hinata said horrified.

"Well that used to be a problem until 5 years ago. You see one day I was visiting Apollo Island and Mash's was having a cellular breakdown or something. Ramoni her care taker was abel to stabilize her but she coughed up so much blood that she needed a blood transfusion, we have the same blood type so I offered to help. After the blood transfusion the scientist then discovered that her cellular structure were completely stable and showed no signs of body failure she was completely capable of having a lifespan of a raguler human." Naruto explained.

"But how was that even possible?"

"Somehow my blood had a healing enzymes that gave her body the reinforcement it needed. Heck they took two vials of my blood for study. _Although, giving that I have the Nine Tails inside of me it makes more sense now._ After that Mash has seen me as her big brother ever since and I came to see her as a little sister."

"That's an amazing story Naruto. I can see why Mash at admirers you so much." Hinata said in admiration.

After a while of playing other games eventually Medea had to take Hinata back to the Hotel. After saying their goodbyes for now Hinata left, Naruto then gets ready for bed when he sees Mash coming in wearing a light purple pajama pants and shirt. "Is their something the matter Mash?"

"No! Nothing's wrong, I'm just wondering if I could sleep in your bed tonight." Mash said with an embarrassed expression. "I mean it's been a long time since do you and I have-"

"You don't have too be so shy about it Mash. If you want to share a bed tonight then you get no arguments from me. Ok?" Naruto said getting a yes from Mash. After climbing into bed they just lay there waiting to drift into sleep.

"Hey senpai?" Mash said.

"Yes?"

"I did some research and I found out let the chunin exam takes place twice a year. So is there any chance that you'll take it this year?"

"Its a possibility, but that all depends if Kakashi Sensei recommends us for it. Why so curious?" Naruto asked.

Mash turned away embarrassed. "I...I was just wondering how your progression as a ninja was going, you did say you were going to become a stationed chunin. So I was just curious is all."

"Awww. My cute little Mash misses me. Shame on me for making you feel neglected." Naruto said teasing his surrogate sister.

"That...that's not it at all! I was just-" Mash turned around to face him only to be pulled into a hug by Naruto.

"It's all right short stuff. I missed you too and I said I would become a stationed chunin, it's just going to take some time and something says I won't be able to become stationed right away after becoming chunin." Naruto whispered.

Mash not having the nerve to resist relaxed inside the embrace. "I just can't help but miss you sometimes, and so does everyone else and now that your a ninja. I can't help but worry even more, I mean you said you're mission to waves was so dangerous that you had to fight dangerous Rogue ninjas and a Crime Boss."

"Hey now. Your big brother is made of tougher stuff then most people, so there's no way I'm going down at least not that easily." Naruto said in comfort. "Now its about time I went to sleep we have a long day tomorrow. So goodnight little Mashy." Naruto said drifting off to sleep.

"Good night big brother." Mash whispered falling asleep in her brother's arms.

* * *

 **End**

 **Here's chapter 13 .Stay tuned as the rookie 9 head to Apollo Island for a tour of chaldea, and their trip to a beach where they come across trouble and find themselves Limited in stopping it.**

 **P.S: I expanded upon Mash and Naruto's sibling like relationship, I know that Mash is a artificial designer baby which means her time frame of life is limited. But given that Naruto has a healing element in his body it was able to stabilize Mash completely. So yes Naruto and other jinchuuriki are capable of giving artificial clones or homunculus the stabilizing element they need to live past there short life spans and this will come in handy in the future.**

 **See you next time and please leave reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 14. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 14: Dpowered, Apollo Island tour and Beach throw down.

* * *

 **Twilight City, Morning**

"Why exactly are we going to pick up Naruto? He could just meet us at the hotel." Sasuke said as he and Sakura were making their way towards Naruto's house.

"Because I'm curious of where he lives and what his mother's like. And Naruto is always late, given how he's 10 or 20 minutes late for all of our team meetings, I won't have it if he keeps all of us waiting."

As the to reach the front door of the house Hinata described to them Sakura quickly knocked and waited for someone to answer. Not a minute past when the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman with long blue hair with matching blue eyes and pointed ears wearing black sweatpants and purple tank top with a towel around her neck indicating she was exercising. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Sasuke instantly thought of his mother considering her motherly aura that she gives off, Sakura saw her long blue hair and saw how beautiful it was compared to hers. "Ahh...hello? Can I help you two?" The blue-haired woman said.

Snapping out of their trance Sakura responded. "A...s-sorry ma'am, we are just wondering if this is Naruto's house?" Medea said yes. "Oh? Then you must be Naruto's mother. _She so much prettier than I am, and her hair looks flawless! This is so not fair! **(Not fair at all!)**_ Anyway, I'm-"

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto teammates, you both fit his description. If you're looking for Naruto? Him and Mash are about to come down soon. Oh but where are my manners, you two should come in."

The two genin enter the house and immediately sat on the couch while Medea called up for Naruto telling him that his teammates are here and went back to her exercising room. A minute or two later Naruto and Mash came down. "Thanks for the wait. But we're not going to Apollo Island just yet, it's only 7:45. So you guys could've just relaxed back at the hotel." Naruto stated.

Given how true that statement was Sakura just huffed and turned her head. "Well considering you're always late we thought we make sure that you showed up on time."

"Kakashi Sensei is often late. So we would be waiting for an hour or two, I just show up 10 or 20 minutes late so I won't have to wait that long. And like I keep saying, I'm not late if our Sensei is not there yet." Naruto said.

Sakura in response gave him an annoyed look before turning to see a picture of a 5 year old Naruto and Medea in a beautiful background of a white house with a blue roof. "Say, what's that place? The place in the picture."

"Oh. That's just our summer home that we have in Greece, Ilios. We sometimes stay there during the summer if we want to get away from the city or for when me and Marie's family have a double family vacation there." Naruto answered.

"It looks nice,...ah! But! The leaf Village still looks better. Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"I can't really say. I haven't been to a lot of places outside the land of Fire, so it's hard to say." Sakura lowered her head at Sasuke's response.

"Well, I say we should get going. Hey mom! We're about to leave!" Naruto called out.

"Oh wait! Before you go anywhere I need to check over you first." Medea said coming out to look him over, after a few embarrassing moments Medea give him a kiss on the forehead to Naruto's embarrassment and wished him a happy trip.

As they went outside Naruto look back to see Sasuke and Sakura smiling and snickering slightly. "Not one word about what you two saw back there to the others, or so help me-"

"Don't worry they won't hear anything from me. 'Mama's boy.'" Sasuke said walking past them, Naruto glared at him from behind before heading the same way.

"Hey Mash? Who was that woman? I mean I didn't expect Naruto's mother to be that..to be that-"

"Beautiful. I thought the same thing when I first saw Ms Medea, she owns a charm shop and helps Ms Janet with her Fashion Department, she's also part of the same Women's Club that Ms Janet is in." Mash answered Sakura's question.

Sakura was a bit overwhelmed by this. "Well that's just amazing. I bet she's already snagged her a handsome stud by now."

"You would think that. But she's not into dating guys who are just attractive in the looks department, I say it'll take a lot to win her affection. And trust me there have been people who tried."

"So she's high standard then? If that's so I guess Naruto won't be having a stepfather anytime soon." Sakura said as the two went to catch up with the two boys that went on ahead.

* * *

 **Apollo Island, Chaldea**

After returning to the hotel the Leaf Village tour group traveled to Apollo Island first by driving to the main Island and then taking one of the boats. After docking and getting past the front gate they were greeted by Leona who was just coming out. "Hey there Leona. Nice to see you."

"Hey there Naruto, glad to see you back. And you all must be the other graduates, welcome to Chaldea a place where we turn the impossible possible."

"Nice introduction Leona, or do you prefer dr. Davi now?" Retsu said smiling.

Leona smiled. "You like most of my friends can always call me Leona, Retsu. But they'll be enough time for reminiscing, let's get this tour started." Leona stated as she lead everyone into the building. As the tour commenced the rookies were amazed at what they were seeing, plants grown in different types of soils, rocks and stones from different corners of the world, and designs for new phones, TVs and other household appliances.

"So does anyone have any questions so far?" Dr. Davi iinquired.

Ino gave the first question. "What types of flowers were those? I recognize a few of them but three of them I didn't."

"Good question mrs. yamanaka. Those flowers are from Aselia, the white one is Niphredil a plant often used in making white tea. The second one is called a Time flower. They're very unique because they have the ability to record events and play them at a later date by holographic images with sound, it's for that reason that we're studying them as they are rare to come by."

"And the last one, cause purple ones look very pretty and I would like to take one of them home as a souvenir."

"I don't think do you want those flowers." Leona said making Ino asks why. "Those are Sophiarea flowers and there a ninja's worst enemy."

"What's so dangerous about this plant Ms. Davi?" Choji asked.

"It gives off the effect of anti chakra when used in a variety of ways, it can make smoke bombs capable of knocking out a Shinobi while also nullifying your chakra when inhaled. When it's made into something edible like tea or spice put on food it could rob a ninja of there ability to use chakra for a long period of time days or months perhaps, but in worst-case scenarios it could kill you or put you in a coma. It's also grows in trees so the wood from those trees could also be used." Leona's answer made every rookie except Naruto gasp and what they heard. Something as small as this plant could potentially take out any Shinobi if used in a certain way.

"I can't believe something so small and beautiful can be so dangerous." Ino said looking at the purple flower in it's test tube, she seen lots of flowers some harmless some deadly but she's never seen a flower as dangerous as this one.

"Ironically they were a huge problem during the first great ninja war. An unknown party was using those flowers to make smoke bombs and wreaking havoc in the land of hot water, and the Second Hokage had to deal with the problem personally and they say he nearly died." Unohana stated surprising the rookies even further.

"Some unknown enemy nearly took down the Second Hokage?" Sasuke said actually surprised.

Leona nodded. "Sad but true, and it's ironic that around that time the world discovered the vale Nations and the vale Gates."

"If memory serves me well that was around the time these nations were going through World War II. Right?" Retsu said getting a yes from Leona.

"Wow! Wait a second here! How exactly could they have had a World War II while we were still having the first great ninja war?" Kiba said not understanding what they were implying.

"That's what I was about to ask. I mean didn't the two great ninja wars happened on the same years of the outer nation's world wars?" Choji asked.

"Well actually that's not the case, the elemental nation's wars happened on totally different dates, although people do end up mixing it up from time to time." Naruto said.

"Mind giving us an example?" Ino said still a bit confused.

Naruto closed his eyes to think for a moment. "Well. We live in the year 2011 and world war 1 happened in 1914 and ended 1918, that was literally 93 years ago. And old man Hokage is 68 years old and he participated in the First great ninja war as a young man, it doesn't take a math genius to see the numbers don't match up. But if you minus the year 2011 with 1945 the year that World War II ended you get 66 which is closer to the 3rd Hokage age, but that's not to say that both wars ended on the same year but were close. Buuut...we can come back to that on a later date, I'm sure you guys didn't come here to hear about War histories. Right?" Naruto got a yes from most of them although Sakura look like she wanted to know more of the wars and how their nations were connected, Naruto said that they could do that tomorrow.

"Are there others like this one in the land of Fire or in the other great Nations?" Sasuke asked. To think that there was a plant that could strip a ninja of their chakra made him feel unease and he needs to know where these plants grew so he could better avoid them, and it wasn't just him the others were feeling the same as well.

"No. They don't grow in the elemental Nations at least not naturally." Leona said putting most of them at ease.

"So, we have nothing to worry about since they don't grow in any of the Nations and I doubt anyone would grow them there." Sakura smiled pleased to know that the dangerous anti chakra plant didn't grow in her country. Unknown to her and the rest of the class Unohana was looking at the plant with a worried look on her face, Kakashi reported about what he found in the Land of Waves and no one was happy to hear what he had to say. The fact that illegal weapons were stopped before they could be shipped out was enough to keep them calm but news that the Sophiarea plants were already out there and probably growing made for a dire situation. So the third Hokage sent out his anbu to go out and search for the flowers or any information that could lead to them starting with the lead that Kakashi got from Zabuza involving the land of hot water. Retsu doesn't like the looks of anything right now, someone out there was preparing for some kind of siege, war or coup d'etat of some sort and they don't know who's behind it or who their target is.

Naruto couldn't help but look nervous at what Sakura said _. "You guy would freak if you knew what was really happening back in the elemental Nations, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what's going on back there. Where did Gato send those seeds to?"_ Naruto then notice someone was missing. "Hey has anyone seem Shino? Cuz I don't see him anywhere."

This got everyone's attention as they looked around to find Shino nowhere in sight. "What the!? Where did Shino go!?" Kiba said.

"Does he always do that?" Kim ask Sakura.

"I don't associate myself with Shino, so I can't say."

"If you're all wondering where Shino is, then don't worry. He left with girl a few moments ago , he told me that he would join us later." Retsu informed them when some asked why she only answered that Shino agreed to meet her here yesterday, and that yesterday he told her about it.

"Wow! Wait a second!? You're saying a girl came up to Shino and asked him to come with her? And you mean this is our Shino, right?" Ino asked flabbergasted with her teacher giving a simple yes.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think the guy had in him. But hey, stranger things have happened and who knows. He might get a girlfriend out is this and it might improve his social skills." Kiba said scratching the back of his head.

 _"Its hard to imagine someone having a thing for Shino. I mean Shino is as weird as they come, how can any girl find that attractive?"_ Sakura thought, she then saw one of the rocks in one of the tubes and decided to change the subject. "Dr. Davi, what's that rock over there? It looks very interesting, especially with the purple and blue like colors shining off it."

"Oh? That my dear is Varanium, a rare metal from Numbani. It's the strongest metal in the world." Leona explained.

"What makes that rock so powerful that it holds the title of strongest metal in the world?" Kiba ask.

Mash decided to answer his question. "Its able to absorb almost any kind of kinetic energy including vibrations and chakra making it indestructible to almost anything." This made a few people gasp.

"And let's not forget that one shard is worth over a quarter million, which makes the country of Nigeria one of the riches countries in Africa if not the world." Naruto added.

"WHAT!?" The underage ninjas shouted.

"How on earth did they get their hands on such a rare mineral?" Sasuke said looking at the case with the varanium in it.

"It fell into our country eons ago and has been our greatest treasure ever since." A voice said causing everyone to turn around. Who they saw was a dark-skinned woman, with golden eyes, and purple hair kept in a ponytail. She wears and orange overshirt with two white stripes on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. "And before you get any ideas, that shard is mine and I'm letting Leona study it so no touching."

Sasuke looked at her. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"You-...your...Your Yoruichi Shihouin! The princess of Nigeria!" Naruto said with stars sparkling in his eyes before walking up to her with a notepad and pen. "Can I please have your autograph Ms. Shihouin!?"

Yoruichi(age 25) just looked at Naruto before smiling. "Sure Blondie." She grab the pad and pen and wrote her signature.

"So who is she exactly? Cuz all I heard was she some sort of princess." Kiba whispered to the others.

"That's Yoruichi Shihouin, princess of Nigeria and freelance ninja of Numbani. She's also the eldest child of king Adewale, the countrie's ruler and protector." Shikamaru explained getting a surprised look from the others. "What? My dad sometimes bring me stuff on the other nations, and I actually do have one of those tablets that you watch TV on. But anyway she is literally a big shot in not just this part of the world but ours as well."

"Well, I see you're just as sharp as your father, and probably just as lazy too." Yoruichi said as she saw Retsu. "Unohana sensei, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Unohana smiled. "Its nice to see you too Yoruichi. How is Adewale?"

"As strong as a jaguar. He's getting ready to visit the leaf Village for you know what."

"Oh, then it'll be nice to see him again. What of your younger brother, how old is he right now?"

"Milton's 14 right now, and father thinks he's about ready to accept the herb"

Retsu a bit shocked. "Oh my, is he ready for such a power? I've been told ingesting the herb puts the host through an extreme rush of exhaustion and adrenaline all at once. Can your brother handle such an experience?"

"He's been training all his life for this it, he knows what to expect. But enough about that I came down here because I heard that the new rookies are here, and I just had to see what they were like." The Nigeria princess looked towards the rookies examining them starting with Team 10. "Another Ino Shika Cho team, can't say I'm surprised but have they ever thought of mixing it up a bit?" She said unimpressed.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean!?" Ino complained.

"Nothing, I'm just saying I've seen it before. But I gotta admit I can see that you three are already capable of efficient teamwork. But efficiency only go so far and your individual fighting skills will need work, you guys won't always be able to work in a team." Yoruichi's words definitely hit the nail on team 10, in the short time they've been a team they have learned how to cooperate with one another but their individual they don't have that good of an arsenal considering each of them have only one useful Jutsu, and they only work well in certain situations or when used in conjunction with each other.

Ino just huffed, Shikamaru just said his signature word and Choji just continue to eat his chips.

Her attention then turned to Team 8 or what was present at the moment. "I saw your teammate with the glasses coming down the hallway when I was heading here, he's got a cute girlfriend by the way. Anyway your team seems pretty balanced, from your individual Clans your group must specialize in tracking and capture. You all have no real problem with each other so it's easy for you kids to cooperate. Although I can definitely see some flaws in each of you individually, it's not a problem right now but later in the short future it will, so I work on those problems before that time comes. But overall your team will have the least amount of trouble for right now."

Kiba and Hinata were somewhat glad to have heard that. Kiba, for knowing that his team is more successful and Hinata for knowing that she's not that much of a burden on her teammates.

Once Yoruichi got to team 7 she gave them a double once-over. "Tell me, which of you is the strongest?"

"Me of course." Sasuke said as if it was easy to tell.

"That's right! No one's stronger than Sasuke." Sakura said squealing like a schoolgirl while looking at her love interest.

"And there goes his oversized ego, and her Fanning his ego." Naruto said nonchalantly receiving a glare from Sakura and a slight 'heh' from Sasuke as he turned away.

Yoruichi got everything she needed from that question alone. "Just as I expected. There are a few differences in appearance and character, but it feels like I'm looking at a mirror image of Kakashi's old team."

"What do you mean Ms. Yoruichi?" Sakura asked not understanding what she meant by that.

"I can write a list about your team but that would take too long, so I'll just say the overall fact as nice as I can. Your team is a total mess and is doomed to fail in it's current state." The woman said with no trace of joking in her voice.

"What?!" Sakura yelled flabbergasted, with Sasuke looked at her with a slight glare and Naruto looking at yoruichi to hear her reason for saying that. "What do you mean, our team is a total letdown?!" Sakura said agitated a bit.

Yoruichi didn't want to say it but it looks like she was going to have to. "Your team is completely unbalanced, I can say for a fact that the only time you will cooperate with each other is either with Kakashi calling the shots or when the situation is dire and he's not around."

"But we passed Kakashi sensei's Bell test, that proves we have good teamwork." Sakura said getting a slight hint of surprise out of Yoruichi, however it didn't last long.

"Really? Did you flat out knew what the test was at the beginning or did you three figure it out only after losing to Kakashi individually?" Yoruichi countered.

Sakura was almost speechless. "It didn't happen exactly that way."

"No it definitely happened that way." Naruto said honestly.

"I'm a witness, that's exactly what happened." Kim vouched.

"Kim! Naruto! You two didn't need to tell her that!" Sakura looked at the two.

"Ok, Ok, no need to get that upset, all I'm saying it's doomed to fail in its current state. But that doesn't mean it can't be improved, also I didn't say your team was weak I'm just saying it lacks steady cooperation." Yoruichi explained calming the hot headed Sakura.

"You talk as if you know Kakashi personally. How exactly do you know?" Sasuke asked.

Yoruichi took a moment to think how should she explain this. "Well to put it simple we're old friends in fact anytime he uses the excuse a black cat crosses his path that mostly prefers to me." She said nervously chuckling. This made team 7 and Kim think back to the Bell test and Kakashi's excuse for being late.

"Well I think that's enough for now, we should continue on with our tour. Don't you think Retsu?" Leona says wanting to continue the tour. After getting a yes from Unohana she had the group say farewell to the Nigeria princess for now. Unohana asked where she was staying and she told her that she was staying at the same Hotel they were at.

As the tour continued Leona turned her attention to Naruto. "Oh Naruto I almost forgot, Marie wants to see you in her office."

"Really, for what reason?"

"It involved that favor you asked me a week ago. Also Marie wants you to help her with her mother's welcome home party."

"Oh then I can definitely help her with that. See ya guys." Naruto left before anyone could say anything.

 _"Does he really have to leave the group just to go to her?"_ Sakura complained.

"I still find it hard to believe that Naruto actually lives out here." Said Ino.

"Well, it's not unheard of. My cousin has two teammates that are from China." Hinata implied although she didn't like the fact that Naruto was leaving the group to go to Marie.

As Naruto reach the door to Marie's office he couldn't help but overhear what was going on inside. "For the last time Myucel, I don't hate you and I'm not angry with you!" Marie said having some kind of dispute with Myucel.

"But you've had that look all day and also had it yesterday, and that's your angry look. How can that mean anything else other than you being upset with someone." Myucel countered.

"Do you know how many people I give this look towards? That doesn't necessarily mean that I'm upset with them."

 _"Could've have fooled me?"_ Naruto said in thought as he continues to listen in.

"But that still doesn't mean that you're not upset with me about something." Myucel stated.

Olga sighed. "Look. I don't hate you, but I am a bit upset with you."

"I knew it." Myucel looked down in sadness.

"But it's not because of my mother's coma, it was never about that. It's about you leaving to go to the leaf Village and staying there without telling me." Marie said getting a surprised look from Myucel. "I mean if it wasn't for the fact that Naruto was there with you, I would have came there and drag you back home on day 2. I mean really, you know how they unfairly discriminated Naruto, it clearly shows how short-sighted they are. Do you know how much I was worried about you!?"

"Lady Olga? I didn't mean to worry you, I'm just one of your family's maids after all." Myucel received a very agitated look from Marie as she walk up to her and suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"You nitwit elf, you were never my maid. You're my sister, a sister I've missed very much."

"Ma, Marie?... I missed you too." Myucel said she hugged her back.

"And I've missed seeing you two together like this." Naruto made his presence known. Making the two jump a bit. "Sorry was I interrupting?"

Marie regain her composure and looked at him. "No we just finished. Now that you showed up first I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"This black coat, it's yours right?" Marie said taking out Naruto's black coat.

"Well...yeah, it's mine. How exactly did you get it?"

"I got it from Leona after she was done examining it, good to know that she knows who her new boss is."

"I was kind of hoping to get this back without anyone noticing."

"Really and exactly how long were you going to keep this a secret? Because you do know that technically it was my father's and this whole thing involves around my family right?"

"Well..I..ah, I just thought it'd be better to do this myself, considering you were still in mourning over your father's death and your mother being in a coma."

"Well I'm not in the mourning anymore, so I think we can actually get started and do this right don't you think?" Marie said going to her laptop and started typing.

"Get started with what?"

"Who all was involved in my father's murder and the theft in the weapons. Although Ryu destroyed the truck that held them Leona did a head count of the weapons found in the wreckage, some of them were missing. And not just that it's safe to assume that they have the blueprints of the ones that were destroyed and could simply create new ones."

Naruto looked at her shocked to see how much she already knew. "So what do you have so far?"

"Not much, but looking through my father things in the house and in his office that is now mine I found references to a certain place outside the city, Bluebell National Park. And I also went to the Bank to find out exactly what my father got out of there, they say it was something my great grandfather put in there and that it was kept in a special safety deposit box. Not just that but lately there have been sounds of commotion coming from the campsite and there have been some complaints from the ranger station regarding these commotions."

"What exactly does this mean?" Myucel wondered.

"It means our enemies are looking for another artifact along with the codex page, and it seems to be in Bluebell National Park somewhere...That's why they took mr. Maris there, they were going to make him lead them to the next artifact and it's probably safe to assume that what your father got out of the bank was another one and they probably already have it." Naruto emphasized gaining a nod from Marie.

"But it's been months after his death and we're in the month of spring now. Why wait that long to start looking for it again?" Was Myucel's next question.

"Maybe they wanted to lay low for a bit before continuing." Naruto suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing until a few weeks ago when one of the camper gave a description about some guy with a scarred face that's been hanging around the area." Marie turn her computer screen around to reveal a bald Italian man with a burn scar on the right of his face wearing a light blue business suit.

"John DeCosta? How on Earth is he still alive?" Naruto said completely shocked.

"I was surprise too, but I guess he survive the Rune explosion which is very shocking considering it's as powerful as 20 sticks of TNT going off at once so anyone close to the blast would have been dead instantaneously, yet he managed to get out of it with just a burn scar."

Naruto said surprised. "Rune explosion? Rune explosions don't just explode they have to be activated by someone and given the condition mr. Marisbery was in he couldn't possibly have made it."

"Then the same should be said for DeCosta, considering he was caught in the blast as well. So who would put the explosion there and for what reason?" Marie wondered.

"What if it was meant for both master Maris and John DeCosta?" Myucel said getting their attention. "I mean we still don't know what all happened in Fort Meadows and if the DeCosta Brothers were working by themselves, if there was another person helping them they probably wanted to leave no trail of them being there so the explosion was probably meant to destroy any evidence of a third party."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before a hypothesis came to him. "Myucel you may have just gave me the answer to somethings that's been on my mind for months, now all I need is to just confirm it."

"What do you mean master? Confirm what?"

"I don't want to say anything until I'm 100% sure, and the only way for that is for me too investigate that area and find DeCosta because he might have the answers that I need."

"What makes you think he'll talk?" Marie asked her blond friend.

"He just might be itching to get payback for that near-death experience as much as we want to find out who really killed Marisbery. Anyway, can you tell me about the black coat. What exactly is it made of that makes it chakra proof?" That was the answer on the Forefront of Naruto's mind.

Marie laid the black coat on a table before using a device on her wrist to scan it. Once that was done a holographic screen appeared on the wrist device. "The fabric of this coat was hard to identify at first but we managed to depict that it's a mage garb of some kind and has been dipped in some kind of liquid that has seeped into the very fabric itself. We've done some tests and I found out that the liquid is made of some kind of combination of sea serpent blood and red crystals."

"Red crystals? What are those?" Myucel asked not knowing what those were.

"Red crystals are from the elemental Nations, there its version of anti chakra. It's suppresses chakra without killing the person it's used against so people used it for prison uses, although they stopped using it after the second great ninja war because of how dangerous it was and the mines were shut down. Red crystals can be grinded into dust or simply used to make spears so Capital Cities use them so the ninja in their land don't revolt against them, and I heard they make good and clean sources of energy." Naruto explained surprising Myucel as she looked at the black coat.

"If I may continue there are still some things I need to explain." Marie soon got their attention again. "The sea serpent blood merge with the fibers Harden making it endurable enough to take a large amount of force without tearing. The red crystals turned to dust is added to give the coat its ability to suppress chakra and remain hidden from sensory types, also the red dust block off smell so I doubt people could track you by your scent. I say the the only kind of jutsus you could probably pull off are those of d rank but only in theory."

"That at least explains why was still able to use air bullet that one time and why couldn't use Shadow clone Jutsu back at waves. At least I'll still be able to use magic right?"

"Well you should, considering Mana is more of a combination of spiritual energy and mental energy. So there shouldn't be any problem with you using Magic." Marie stated. "Now that that's done you can help me plan my mother's welcome home party that will be in a few days."

"I didn't think you were serious about that one." Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Of course I was serious about that. It's not like you're in any hurry to go back to the others, are you?" Marie said.

"No, I suppose I don't." Naruto said as he Marie and Myucel began making plans for a party. "Say Marie there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Its about why the Leaf Village hated me so much, its because-"

"Its because of the Nine Tail Fox that's sealed inside you, right?" Marie finished his sentence.

"How did you know?"

"When Medea called you on the day you were graduating I stopped by on the way from school, your mother let me in. Anyway she was in her study calling you and I was passing by and I sorta overheard your conversation with her."

"And?"

"And what? I knew you first, like some Fox is really going to change my opinion." Marie said plain and simple.

Naruto smiled. "Guess I really was worried over nothing."

"Just so you know my opinion about your village has just decreased drastically and it was already low." Olga said nonchalantly.

 _"I kind of saw that coming."_ Naruto sweat dropped.

* * *

 **Fort** **Meadows/Blue Bell National Park**

After the tour of Apollo Island the tour group made their way to Fort Meadows to enjoy the shoreside that was near the old castle. As they made it to the shore they were greeted by Naruto's old friends Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kilik. "You guys made it!" Naruto said walking up to them.

"What, did you expect us to be late? Not a chance!" Hayner said as the two blondes gave each other a high-five.

Olette looked around looking at Naruto. "Did Marie not came with you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry. But working on Apollo Island takes a lot of her time, and you know how much of a workaholic she is."

Olette looked down. "That's too bad."

"Hey I'm not complaining, with her working she has less time to nag and scold me." Hayner joke receiving a punch to the shoulder from Olette. "Ow! Hey I was just kidding."

"She could have just let Leona run the island. Why inherited so early?" Pence said feeling that Olga should be enjoying life unemployed.

"Its probably her way of dealing with her father's passing so it can't be helped, anyway nice seeing you Naruto and congratulations on becoming a ninja." Kilik congrats Naruto with a fist bump.

"Was there ever any doubt that I would fail? It was thanks to you guys for helping me with my training all the time."

"What are friends for right? And besides you would have done the same for us." Hayner said knowing it's true. Before the five of them to continue talking they heard fake coughing and turned around to see Sakura giving them an agitated look. "Don't look now, but I think someone is trying to imitate Olga and they are succeeding in some way." Hayner whispered so the pink-haired ninja didn't hear him.

Naruto figure what Sakura was annoyed about quickly cleared his throat. "Guys these are my former classmates from the academy, along with my old teacher Retsu Unohana." Naruto then turned to look at his former classmates. "The rest of you meet Hayner, Pence, Olette and Kilik. They're friends of mine, I invited them to come hang with us. You don't mind, do you Unohana sensei?"

"No, of course not the more the merrier." Retsu said giving it her ok, soon the Shinobi group and Company went to change into swimwear (I'll let you all imagine what swimwear the rest of them are wearing because I really don't want to go into details about it) and began enjoying time at the beach. During that time the rookies working to know Naruto friends, Pence and Choji became fast friends mostly because Pence bought Burgers from Jenny's Diner. Sasuke simply laid back on his beach towel under an umbrella while Sakura and Ino were eyeing him from two separate distance working on a plan to get his attention. The rest of the group were playing volleyball, it was girls vs boys; on the girls side it was Kim, Olette, Mash and Hinata, on the boys was Naruto, Kilik, Kiba and Hayner with Shino acting as referee and Shikamaru was laying back enjoying the clouds next to Choji and Pence who were eating burgers. Unohana was laying down on a sun chair in her white and blue one piece swimsuit which a lot of guys couldn't keep their eyes off and leaving most of the girls feeling a bit envious.

"The score right now is girls 19 to boys 18, girls get one more point they win, boys get another point we up the end score, it's the boys turn to serve." Shino said passing the ball to hayner.

"Here we go!"

Hayner served the ball which headed towards Mash who hit it over the net nearly scoring a point until Kilik did a underhand serve stopping it giving Naruto a chance to spike the ball over the net before it hit the ground Kim hit it with her right hand giving olette the chance to hit it in the air over to the boy side where Kiba did a headbutt getting the ball back over to the girls where Hinata push the ball back over. Kiba was easily about to hit it until he suddenly slipped and fell missing the ball. "Point, the girls win!" Shino declared getting a groan from the guys side.

"Way ta go Kiba. You just had to miss, didn't you?" Hayner complained.

"Hey don't blame me! Something must have tripped me." Kiba fired back.

As the two were bickering Naruto walked over to Kim. "Not cool Kim."

"What do you mean?"

"You used a slip spell on Kiba to make him miss the ball, that's technically cheating you know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Naruto, Kiba just simply slipped no more than that." Kim played innocent.

"Excuse me, Naruto?" The shy voice of Hinata drew Naruto's attention.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I was wondering, what do you think of my swimsuit?" Hinata said reading Naruto attention towards her one piece navy blue swimsuit.

Naruto for his part couldn't find words to describe how attractive Hinata looked in it. Usually she hides her body under her jacket, but right now he can see just how perfect her figure is. He was so distracted that he almost forgot to answered her. "W..Well, it definitely fits you, I mean- it suits you well I mean." Naruto try to explain blushing slightly. Kim felt a bit jealous considering Hinata took his attention off her.

"Yo-You really think so?" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah I do."

Before they could continue a sandstorm suddenly aroused blinding everyone with a gust of sand and wind.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Ino said shielding her eyes.

"I don't know! Naruto! Does this usually happen around here!?" Kiba said shielding akamaru.

"No! This is definitely new."

"Well someone do something, cuz this is really messing up my hair!" Sakura yelled.

"Not just that! But my Foods getting ruined!" Choji said as what's left of his food gets Swept Away by the storm.

"Hinata! Can you use your Byakugan to figure out what's happening!?" Cried Shino.

"I've tried, but my Byakugan won't work!" Hinata respond

A few seconds later the sandstorm subside and what they saw after opening their eyes was a ninja in a traditional black uniform with their face covered what a hood and a lower face mask that covered her mouth so her face was mostly covered in shadow. "Who are you? Identify yourself now!" Sasuke demanded but got silence instead.

"Hey! Sasuke just asked you a question buster! You can at least answer him!" Ino said pointing at the unknown Ninja.

Said ninja just scoffed at what the yamanaka said and took out 9 kunai knives and threw them next to the nine rookies is and motions for them to attack.

Kiba grab the kunai and smirked. "If you wanted a fight, you came to the right place!" Kiba charged in what a backhand slice but was countered by the ninja who used Krav Maga to disarm Kiba and elbowed him in the stomach, once he recovered he went with his families fighting style and tried to use Beast mimicry but fails and decided to fight using only the fighting style itself, Kiba's quick and sharp attacks were constantly dodged by the ninjas agility as they sidestep or ducked under each attack until finally the ninja jumps over Kiba and did a basket kick putting him down.

"Kiba!?" Hinata and Shino said in worry as akamaru ran to Kiba's side.

"Who's next?" The ninja said with a muffled voice that sounded feminine. "How about you, you pork grind, you want to be next?" The insult was pointed at Choji.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"You heard me fat boy!" That last phrase sent choji into Berserker mode.

"Your going DOWN!" The outrage akimichi charged right at the masked Ninja despite Shikamaru trying to calm him. Choji was about to ram his opponent until she jumped on to choji and used his momentum to put him down on the ground and used the kunai that she disarmed from Kiba to block the incoming kunai from Ino who made hand signs for mind transfer Jutsu and took aim.

 _"Mind transfer Jutsu!"_ But to Ino's surprise her technique did not work. "My Jutsu failed? But how, I haven't used any of my chakra today?"

"Haven't used any chakra today?" Shikamaru heard what his teammate said and began to think.

"Naruto? Do you want me and Hayner to help you guys out? Cuz it looks like you guys can really need it." Kilik said as he and Hayner got ready to join in.

"No. I think I know what this is about, so let's let it play out for a bit." Naruto respond when hayner asked why he explained. "She's only attacking in defense, and she hasn't gone for any kill shots and I count dozens of opportunities when Kiba and Choji attacked."

"Kim stay behind me, I'll protect you!" Sakura said moving in front of Kim with her kunai in hand. This caught the attention of the unknown Ninja making her run towards the two pink haired girls, Sakura who braced herself but was relieved to see Sasuke move in front of her and was going to attack there unknown assailant. _"Alright! Sasuke should be able to handle this with no problem!"_ Sakura said in complete confidence.

"I'll take care of this the rest of you stay out of the way!" Sasuke ordered as he went for a punch but she sidestepped it and was now behind him so Sasuke went for a backhand strike with his right hand but she jumped over it with acrobatic grace once she landed she pulled over arms towards her and Sasuke found his wrists tied together behind him and was pushed on his knees struggling to get out of the restraints.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

"How? When did she-?" Sasuke wondered until he thought back during their minor struggle. _"When she sidestep my first attack she put wires around my risk and when I tried a backhand attack she got my other risk and pull me down. If only I had my Sharingan I would have been able to see the wires_ _and counter her attack."_ Sasuke said as he used his kunai to try and cut the wires.

Now with the Uchiha out of the way the mysterious ninja went back to Sakura who froze up at seeing her Sasuke getting tied down, before her opponent could reach her Kim quickly grabbed her and ducked out of the way. "Are you okay, cousin?" Kim asked.

"Y-yes" Sakura said, as ninja came back to attack. Before she could react Kim grabbed her kunai and enter a stalemate with their attacker.

"Your a lot better than what your info card says Sakura Haruno, and here I was thinking taking you down would be easy." The attacker complimented Kim.

"Ah...well, the funny thing is. I'm not Sakura, she is." Kim motion towards Sakura.

"Well, this would be funny if it wasn't so awkward." The attacker said as she ended the stalemate by pushing back to avoid Ino who took the offencive with her knowledge of basic taijutsu although the attackers fighting style was leagues better and she quickly gained the upper hand as she used a hapkido style kick to counter ino's kick bringing her down. Shino and Hinata decided to enter the battle trying to double team their opponent, the attacker found a real challenge dodging and blocking their attacks and had to use both arms to block Shino as he delivered a basket kick putting his whole weight on it pushing her down, as she got up Hinata took this opportunity to deliver an open palm strike on her stomach pushing her further, she may can't use chakra or her Byakugan but the gentle fist is still an effective fighting style.

"Nice shot Hinata, now let's leave the rest of the others." Shino said as he got up.

"Ri..Right!" Hinata said as she and Shino pulled back.

As the attacking Ninja got up dazed she was put in a pole chokehold her, she turned around to see Naruto using a pole to restrain her, before she could struggle her way out of it she turned around to see Shikamaru hold a kunai up to her neck indicating she was trapped. "I think this is the part where you surrender." Shikamaru said.

"It certainly looks like it." The masked assailant stated. From where Unohana was sitting she looked at the two boys impressed, when the girl looked at her Retsu nodded and an instant she disappeared and reappeared a few feet behind Shikamaru. He, Naruto and the rest of the group saw the assailant now having green glowing cat ears with a matching glowing green tail and her nails grown longer and sharper. "Some of you did very poorly and some of you actually did a good job, so you all pass but just barely."

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Restrain her!" Sasuke ordered as he got out of his restraints and was about to run over to captured the attacker. Said attacker with afterimage speed ran pass Shikamaru without even attempting to stop her, and when she reach to Naruto he didn't attempt to stop her either and ran past him as well and disappeared from their site

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Why you guys let her go!?" Kiba said getting up.

"Are you kidding? After seeing that I know when I'm beat." Shikamaru said as he and Naruto walk back to the others.

"I can't say I didn't expected anything like that from you Shikamaru." Sasuke says before looking towards Naruto. "But I expected more from you Naruto, what was your excuse for letting her get away when I told you to stop her?"

"As I recall I don't take orders from you, so I'm not obligated to follow them." Naruto said, if it were Unohana that told him to do it then he would have done so. Sasuke maybe Rookie of the Year and most respective genin in their year, that theoretically doesn't make him his leader even if they're in the same Squad.

"Even so! That doesn't change the fact that you let the enemy get away after they attacked us, what excuse do you have for that?" Sasuke said obviously upset.

"For two reasons. The first one was because I couldn't, I'm sure you've noticed but we're both unable to use chakra and are not equipped to go after her, and given how she handled you guys before she went all Cat cloak she definitely had the advantage if we chased her down." Naruto said proving his point.

"Naruto's right on that one, it would have been too big of a risk to go after her." Shino threw in.

"And the second reason?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple, there was no reason to. Wouldn't you agree, Unohana sensei?" Naruto said looking towards the older woman who only smiled. This confused the others until Shikamaru decided to speak.

"Man what a drag, this was all a test set up by Unohana, she wanted to see how well we do in a fight without our chakra." The some of other still looked a bit confused so the lazy Shinobi continued. "Think about it? If that girl wanted to kill us she could have done so when we were in that sandstorm, given how fast and agile she is she could have done it. Then there's the matter of our chakra; did any of us ever wonder what that technique Sensei used on us yesterday did?"

They all put two & two together and came to the same conclusion. "Unohana Sensei, did you really seal up our chakra?" Sakura asked as they all turned to their former Academy teacher.

Retsu got up from her chair to look at them. "Yes. I did, but only for 2 days and technically this is the second day so you should have it back by tomorrow."

"And about what Shikamaru said?" Ino inquired.

"Yes that too. it was short notice but I found someone a little bit over your level to engage you all in combat. Now if you all would gather around and set I'll start my evaluation." Some of them try to complain but were immediately stopped when Retsu close your eyes and gently said 'set down', in that instant they all gathered around and sat down even the ones that weren't ninjas sat down as well. She really knows how to get a room in order. "That's much better. Now let's start off with who engaged the attacker first." Her gaze turned to Kiba and Choji. "Kiba you ran right in completely on impulse, one should never just rush into battle and the same can be said for you Choji, you always lose yourself when someone mentions your weight, that's your biggest weakness and a weakness like that could get you and your teammates killed." Kiba and Choji looked down disappointed in themselves. "However. You both showed no fear or hesitation in engaging the enemy." This bought their spirits back up.

"I'll be more cautious next time sensei." Kiba said with akamaru barking in agreement, Choji voiced that he'll do the same.

Retsu then turned her attention to Ino. "As for you Ino, you did an exceptional job. When Choji was in trouble you sprung into action and backed up your comrades even when you found out you couldn't use any of your techniques." This made Ino fluster from the compliment while Sakura felt a bit agitated at seeing her rival getting praised. "But, your taijutsu still needs work you barely held your own out there." Ino look down a bit knowing that was one of her main problems.

"See Ino, you're lacking as a kunoichi." Sakura stick her tongue out feeling she one-upped Ino.

However Retsu also had a thing or two to say about her. "Sakura! You're not in any position to criticize anyone's performance, especially since you did the worst out of the nine." She said shocking Sakura and asked how. "Ino at least engaged the attacker, you stood by well the others were fighting."

"But I was protecting Kim and I stood my ground when she came at me." Sakura tried to explain. "I knew what I was supposed to do, I was just not fast enough to react."

"When she came at you it was Kim who protected you, you lowered your guard when Sasuke intervene and when the attacker got past him you became so petrified that you couldn't even move. I'm sorry to say this Sakura but you're the one that's lacking as a kunoichi." Retsu countered.

Sakura was speechless each of those words were like a gun shot wound to her pride and the worse part was she knew it was true. This was her chance to show her classmates, her rival and most importantly her crush what she was capable of and she failed.

"Sasuke. Tell me, why did you order your classmates to step aside? You didn't really think you could take the enemy on by yourself, did you?" Retsu looked at Sasuke.

"I had every confidence in my ability to handle the attacker alone and I didn't want the others to get in the way, I didn't need their help." Sasuke said agitating his fellow male Ninja.

"Really? It didn't look that way from where I was standing" Kilik said.

"A normal person like you has no place to speak." Sasuke glared.

"I dare you to say that again, pal." Kilik said not liking Sasuke's tone.

"Enough! Both of you!" Unohana ordered getting a 'yes ma'am' from both teens. "Sasuke, you we're in no position to just order the others to stepaside as you yourself were at a disadvantage like the rest of them, instead you should have coordinated with your classmates then you would not have gotten restrained so easily."

"If I still had my chakra I would have won easily and without help." Sasuke said as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Which would have defeated the whole purpose of the exercise, and even if you did have accessed to your chakra you still would have lost."

"What?!"

"When I do a test like this I make sure the opponent is stronger than the people participating, that way you all will have no choice but to work together in order to win." Unohana finished her evaluation of Sasuke and turned to Shino and Hinata. "As for you two, you both did a splendid job. I could see that you actually had the enemy on the defensive and when the opportunity presented itself you each went for a solid attack. Last but not least Shikamaru and Naruto deserve bonus points for not just trapping the enemy, but for also figuring out that it was a test, I'm proud of you both." This made Hinata and Naruto smile while Shino said thank you and Shikamaru just looked away a bit embarrassed. From the corner of her eye Unohana could see Sasuke looking down with an upset look on his face. "So dose anyone have any questions? Your free to ask them."

Sakura raised her hand and was called on. "You said something about doing this test before. Who else have you done this on sensei?"

"Well let's see, I did it on the graduates before you and the a few others over the years, but I say the first time I did this test was when your three sensei's were your age."

"Wait! You mean Kakashi sensei and along with Asuma and Kurenai sensei took this test?" Asked a shocked Sakura.

"Along with their version of the nine rookies, yes. Although it was hard to find someone around they're age group that was stronger and faster then Kakashi at the time." Unohana said remembering back to that time. "Anymore questions?"

"Yeah I got one. who was that girl and what was that technique she used?" Kiba asked the biggest question on their mind, he's never seen anyone move that fast other than himself when using Beast mimicry.

"I can't give out her name or the technique she used but I can tell you where she's from. She's from the Hayabusa Village, one of the many young Ninja in training that they have." This surprised the rookies including Naruto. "Now, last question."

"Are there any more strong young Ninja like her in that Village?" Sasuke asked with the others just as curious.

"Well, the Hayabusa Village has different ways of training their young Ninja but they've been known to produce not just strong Shinobi but deadly kunoichi as well, and the same can be said about the Mugen tenshin Village so I wouldn't go picking a fight with just any of them."

* * *

After the questions were over and they were all dismissed to go back to having fun at the beach, although Sasuke decided to head to Barry's dojo after that defeat he needed to blow off some steam with some real training. Shino, Kiba and akamaru decided to head to the forest to go exploring. Shikamaru and Choji went to the Diner after their food was destroyed by the sandstorm, Pence and Hayner decided to tag along with them, to Naruto it was good to see two of his classmate friends and Hometown friends getting along. Mash, Olette, Kilik and Ino were making a Giant sandcastle while Hinata was walking along the shore while looking out at the ocean, as for Sakura she was sitting under a beach umbrella curled up in a ball with black clouds hovering over her despite the fact that she's under an umbrella. With Naruto, he was out swimming when Kim suddenly jumped him from behind, she told him that during that little scuffle her bikini got tared and fell off while she was swimming and needed him to use construction magic to fix it, so he took her near some rocks that was out of view of the others, during the whole time Kim had her breast pressed against Naruto's back making him feel embarrassed while Kim kept a smile on her face.

"Your cousin seems very depressed Kim, shouldn't you be trying to cheer her up or something." Naruto said looking over at Kim who just finished putting back on her now fixed bikini.

"I already tried but as always Sakura refuses to respond, I think what Ms Unohana said really got to her." Kim looked towards Naruto. "Naruto, any chance you could help snap her out of it?"

"I don't think anything I could say will help her, and besides what Unohana sensei said was very much true. Don't get me wrong when it comes to being a bookworm Sakura may as well have me beat, but when it comes down to combat and physical training she never got anything higher then an average score and don't get me started on the time her and Ino and several other girls got lectured for extreme dieting." Naruto said remembering how all of Sasuke's fangirls collapsed during physical training for their lack of eating and how iruka gave them an hour long lecture on proper eating.

Kim couldn't help but laugh. "That was nothing compared to the lecture she got from her parents, but Sakura said. 'As the future mrs. Uchiha I cannot afford to have anyting but the perfect body of a wife for Sasuke'." Kim said imitating Sakura. "Sometimes I wonder which is more important to her being a konoha kunoichi or being Sasuke's wife, which one takes priority?"

"Who says she can't be both? I mean there's always time to train and look for techniques to learn and Sasuke's not really going anywhere, so why be in such a rush for the ladder?"

"Beats the heck if I know. So how did they feel?" Kim asked.

"How did what feel?" Naruto asked before realizing what she meant. "Oh! I-I didn't really notice as I was trying to get us over here without anyone noticing."

"Well no one's around so how about another feel of them, this time you'll be able to enjoy em at least." Kim said taking off her bikini to give Naruto a look at her chest as she began walking towards him.

"Whoa! Kim, I really don't think this is the place for you to be teasing me right now!" Naruto said backing up but Kim just kept walking towards him once she was close enough she pressed her chest against his which caused him to fall on the ground with Kim falling with him, as Naruto recovered he found Kim on top of him with his hand on her butt. He was about to get up when Kim pushed him down and sat on his lap to look down on him with a concern look on her face.

"Naruto." Kim said giving him a sad look. "I know you and my cousin don't get along and that she constantly belittles you and that she can be annoying and a hindrance most of the time so its clear to see you two aren't friends. But understand, she's always had a low self-esteem for always getting picked on for her forehead and ever since she broke off her friendship with Ino she's been feeling lonely even if she never said it." Naruto kept listening in feeling Kim had something important she wanted to ask him. "I don't trust Sasuked! I just know he's going to break her heart and it'll be up to me to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart and something says she'll still go chasing after him no matter what I say!" Kim unintentionally gripped her fingers on Naruto who could tell just how much Kim was worried about her cousin.

"So what is it that you want me to do, Kim?"

Calming herself Kim continued. "After that little test Unohana orchestrated I know without a doubt that if Sakura keeps pursuing Sasuke she will die and that she hasn't the strength to defend herself. So what I'm asking is that you please look after her? Please keep her safe? Because her parents will be devastated and destroyed if something bad happened to her and I will never forgive Sasuke if he holds any part in her destruction, in fact I kill him myself if he was the reason for it." Kim proclaimed.

Naruto could feel the emotion Kim was letting out, Sakura is lucky to have a cousin like Kim especially since Kim is younger than her. Naruto sets up with Kim still on him and pulled her into hug. "I'll admitted she's a pain in the ass and I have a hard time acknowledging her as a ninja, but she's my teammate and I'll be damned if I let someone on my team get hurt while I'm around. So don't worry Kim leave Sakura to me." Naruto smiled.

Kim look up at him with a few tears going down her face. "I know I'm asking a lot of you but thank you Naruto." Not being able to help herself Kim kiss Naruto on the lips surprising him.

Pushing out of the kiss Naruto looked at her. "Kim!" He complained only for her to take his hands and put his left hand on her right breast and his right hand on her butt drew the swimsuit.

"Come on, this fits the mood and a little kissing and groping won't hurt either of us." Kim said, Naruto complained that someone might come over. "Nice try but with your hearing you'll be able to hear them coming beforehand." And with that she kiss him again, Naruto decided to give in and kissed her back letting his tongue dance with Kim's as she embraced him feeling nothing but happiness. _"Sakura. I hope you realize one day just how lucky you are to have Naruto on your team."_

Back with Ino and her company they were putting the finishing touches on their sandcastle with Mash holding a camera out to take a picture once it was done. From the corner of her eye she could see Sakura still depressed.

"How long do you think Sakura will stay depressed?" Asked Mash.

Olette looked over at Sakura. "Who knows. Say Ino? Why haven't you tried to cheer her up, weren't the two of you friends?"

"Me and Sakura aren't friends anymore we're rivals, so I have no reason to cheer her up." Ino proclaimed.

"Rivals for what exactly? Being top female Ninja?" Kilik asked.

"Not just for that, but also for the Love of our classes top Ninja Sasuke Uchiha." Ino said in a loving voice.

Kilik felt the need to gag a bit. "Is that guy really worth fighting over? I mean what's so great about him, because so far I'm not impressed."

"Not Impressed!" Ino said as if what he said was blasphemy. "Sasuke is the strongest genin in our village, don't get me wrong Naruto, Shino and Kiba are impressive Ninjas, but you don't become Rookie of the Year for nothing and Sasuke holds that title, that alone should show just how awesome he is."

 _"Naruto was right. Girls in his village are no different from the ones out here. But that still doesn't give that guy a reason to be all high and mighty."_ Kilik said in thought.

"Have you ever thought of looking at someone else? I mean there must be other guys around your village who's just as cool as him." Olette said, surely there must have been other guys in her Village so why not go for one of them instead of the one that every other girls going after.

Ino thought about it for a moment "Well it's not that I haven't thought of it, it's just that I haven't seen a guy that matches up to Sasuke's level of attractiveness. If any guy wants to gain my attention they need to look crazy hot, have a cool personality and be really talented."

"That's a lot to measure up to. Don't you think you're raising your standards too high Ino?" Mash asked.

"Yes. They seam unrealistic, and I don't think any guy can match those standards to the letter." Hinata added.

"That's what makes Sasuke so awesome! When I look at him I see all those characteristics and that's what makes him one in a million." Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"But did you have to break off your friendship with Sakura?" Kilik asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think what Kilik means is, was there a way for you two to stay friends? I mean even if y'all did like the same guy was it really worth ending a friendship." Olette explained.

Ino looked away for a bit before turning around to speak. "Maybe there was a chance for us to still be friends back then but Sakura blew that chance away." This confused the others so they asked her to explain. "I knew about Sakura's crush on Sasuke way before she realized mine and I was still her friend, sure I was conflicted at times but I was still there for her. But when she found out about my crush 'she' ended our friendship. 'She' made us rival. So despite everything I did for her it was Sakura who turned her back on me!" Ino said in an out burst before fixing her composure. "What I'm saying is, I didn't ruin our friendship Sakura did so this isn't my problem to solve." After hearing that the others decided not to continue on that topic and decided continue their work on the castle.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kim were walking back over to the group after their makeout session was over. "I feel kind of awkward, doing something like that with you I mean." Naruto said walking with Kim avoiding eye contact.

"Hey! It was a first for me too, and it's not like we went all the way it was just us making out. Besides I heard you kissed and groped Ayane so it shouldn't be new to you." Kim said looking away embarrassed.

Naruto felt fluster remembering the night he met Ayane. "That was... I kissed her by accident, what we did wasn't. That was the first time I kissed a girl intentionally."

Kim realized this and looked at her blonde friend. "So that makes me your proper first kiss. Right?"

"Well yeah."

Kim smiled. "That's good to hear and I wouldn't mind doing it again." She whispered.

"Sorry I didn't hear that."

"Oh nothing let's go join up with the others." Kim said walking in front of him to sneak another kiss from him. "I'll let you know now, I have no problem with you kissing other girls but make sure to make time for me. Okay?" Kim then walked back to the others leaving Naruto to process what just happened.

"Just when I think I'm beginning to understand girls, they find a way to confuse me even more." Naruto said following behind Kim.

* * *

Once everyone was regrouped it was getting late so hayner and the rest of the guys were heading back home but they said they meet up with them tomorrow. They even took Mash home when Naruto ask them.

"I can see why you hang out with those guys Naruto, they're fun to be around." Choji said as the group began to pack up in the van.

"I gotta agree with Choji it was fun, although the surprise attack was kind of a shock. I'm surprised they didn't run away scared." Ino said.

"I thought you guys might get along and don't worry those guys aren't spooked so easily, in fact I think they enjoyed seen the fight." Naruto stated. "So what on the agenda for tomorrow sensei?"

"Well tomorrow I'm letting you all have a free day, meaning you all can go where you want." Retsu said.

"Really sensei? We can explore the city as we like?" Hinata look at her sensei surprised.

"Of course Hinata, you've all managed to get a good look at the area so it's time you learn to explore it, and your chakra will be restored by tonight so you'll be able to use it tomorrow. Just don't go and cause trouble with it." Unohana said getting a yes ma'am from the genin. "Good, now let's hurry up the hotel we're staying at has a movie night and you all said that you at least wanted to see a movie while we were here."

 _"That's good. Maybe a movie will cheer me up, and I can forget all about that dumb_ _test."_ Sakura until an idea came to her. _"Wait! She said we have a free day tomorrow, this could be my chance to finally be alone with Sasuke without any interference. YES!"_ This was enough to get her out of her depressed mood. "Okay, let's get going then we all don't want to miss it or oversleep for tomorrow. Right?" Sakura stated showing everyone she was out of her depression.

"As much as I would love to see a movie I have something else to do out here, so you guys can go on ahead." Naruto said surprising the others.

"Why would you want to stay out here, Naruto?" Hinata said not wanting to leave Naruto out here.

"I have a friend who lives out here and they were hoping for me to come over, so I'll most likely be staying over here tonight. Don't worry I already called my mother so she'll know where I'll be."

"If you're mother already agreed to let you stay then I guess it's alright. But promise me you'll be careful at least." Hinata said.

"Of course, there's also a ranger station out here so I'll be alright." Naruto reassured.

"Unohana sensei, I really think Naruto should reconsider. I mean he won't have chakra until later tonight so I think it's best if he stays with us." Sakura said thinking Naruto would be just as vulnerable without chakra as the rest of them.

"Now, Now Sakura. I believe Naruto will be okay, I'll come back to check on him in the morning. Okay Naruto?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **Barry Smith's dojo**

After separating from the group Naruto traveled to Barry Smith's dojo remembering something that he heard a few hours ago. _"Meet me at the dojo later this evening, Ryu has a mission for us."_ Once he made it to the temple and went across the bridge he climbed up the stairs that led to the dojo. Once he enter to Courtyard he immediately noticed someone was watching. "Okay! I'm here, you can come out now!" A few seconds later the girl from before that attacked them jumped from the roof in front of the door. When she made her escape she whispered in his ear the message to meet her here. Said girl went in while motion for him to follow her inside. Once inside Naruto saw that the dojo hasn't really changed much although it hasn't been that long since he last visit considering this was the place he learned Judo from. As he walked further inside he didn't see the hooded Ninja, that was until his hyper sensitive ears detect movement above him and quickly jumped forward to avoid the pounce attack. "That was rude. Unohana Sensei already told me I passed her little test." Naruto said taking out his bo-staff and throwing his bag aside.

"You did, but this is just me seeing what you got so far" The girl said. She had her lower mask off so Naruto could see her mouth and also her eyes which were slit Hazel giving her a catlike expression, and then he suddenly remembered seeing an expression like that from the girl that he helped up in Ember City the one that called him by name. "So, shell we begin?" Her green energy cat ears popped out along with her tail as her nails grow.

Getting his mind focused again he responded. "Ladies first." Naruto immediately regret saying that as the cat girl disappeared leaving Naruto only a second to barely block her attack from behind before she disappeared again this time appearing on his right leaving him to block her again as she dashed away, quickly anticipating her next attack point he swung his bo staff sideways to his left as she appeared. "Got you!" Naruto said as his attack landed only to be shocked as it went through her like a hologram, he heard her from his front side and tried to turn but was too slow as she delivered a two-legged push kick sending him into the gong. The loud noise distracted his hearing as the cat girl jumped on his back play her legs around his waist before back flipping and throwing him across the room.

"Come on, Ryu said you have great potential, I want to see that potential right now." She said drawing kunai's knives at him only to be surprised that he used Vortex Shield at the last second. "How? Your chakra shouldn't still be working for another hour or two."

"I can thank my Mage training for that. Unohana sensei's blocking Kido only blocked my chakra so I'm using Mana which it didn't seal, so I'm still able to do some of my techniques just not with chakra." Naruto explained impressing his opponent, still feeling a bit dazed Naruto got up while looking at his opponent. _"Okay, it may have been a mistake to let her go first at least I know a few things about her. I already know she's fast and agile from the Beach encounter but it's clear to see that while in that cat cloak her speed increases dramatically and she's fast enough to leave after images behind, air rifle is out of the question because it's not really meant for fast moving targets so I better use wind spells on an area level that way I have a better chance of hitting her."_ Naruto quickly turned his bo-staff into a spear at her. it was now a clash of claws and spear with neither of them gaining an upper hand, as they're steelmate continued for two-minutes Naruto backed away to launch air cutter which she dodged with an afterimage and soon he was surrounded buy multiple images of herself each of them circling around him from different directions, Thinking fast Naruto used a gust spell to blow her and the images away pushing her back.

"Now that's more like it!" The cat girl said excited. _"I now know that if he wanted to he could have fought me by himself because unlike the others he's not reliant on chakra, a quality that's most welcome in the Hayabusa Village. You've grown so powerful Naruto and to think kids back at the orphanage didn't think you could amount to anything, too bad he's wasting it fighting for the leaf Village after what it did to us."_ 'Ninpo: Art of Vacuum wave!' Two blades of wind you're fired from her hands and aim straight for Naruto who countered with air cutter. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out blowing wind pressure against both Naruto and the cat Ninja. As the two recovered they both were breathing hard but smiling enjoying their flight, Naruto took out a shuriken and used his wind Magic to enchant the object turning it green and threw it. Thinking fast the cat Ninja went full speed and dodged the projectile and pounced on Naruto holding her extended nails over him. "That was good, but it looks like I'm the winner." She said only to feel something run past her back and hit the wall in front of them revealing it to be the green shuriken. What happened next was that her clothes were cut from the back and fell on top of Naruto leaving her only in her green laced underwear and sports bra and revealed her short spiky brown hair. "A-Ah-Ahhhhh!" She screamed pushing herself against Naruto so he won't see her exposed.

"Hey! You're getting a bit to close here, you know!" Naruto said embarrassed while struggling to get her off him.

"And who's fault is that, you idiot! Now stop trying to push me off, I'm not letting you look at me like t-this!" She yelled. 5 minutes later they both settle down and the cat girl ninja who revealed her name as Wasabi Izuno changed into new clothes, she now wears a sleeveless green hoodie vest over a mesh attire with brownish green shorts and brown shoes, she also dons a cat tail that's attached to her upper waste making Naruto curious whether it was real or not. "Well aside from that little incident I say Ryu trained you really well so far. By the way my name's Wasabi Izuno a Hayabusa Kunoichi and your partner for this evening." Wasabi(12) said fixing her jacket as Naruto looked at her feeling he seen her before, that's when it hit him.

"Wasabi? Yes I think I remember now, we lived at the same orphanage until it burned down. Wow, I kind of thought you were a boy." Naruto said getting a glare from Wasabi. "Hey! It's not like you wore any girl clothes and your hair was always short so you can't blame me for getting it wrong." Wasabi although wasn't friends with Naruto she wasn't mean to him either they just literally kept to their own during their stay at the orphanage but this really came as a surprise to the whiskered Ninja, for the longest time he never really thought about what happened to the other kids at the orphanage, the Third and Unohana did say that there were other kids that were missing I guess she was one of them and by the looks of it she's been doing really good for herself. "So, you become a ninja of the Hayabusa Village that's pretty cool."

"Yeah they fond me when I escaped and from then on they tuck me in and treated me like family, which is more than I can say about the leaf Village." Wasabi said in spite, she looked at Naruto and smiled. "You know when I heard Ryu took on an apprentice I didn't expect him to be you."

"Well, I guess it's a small world than we think. So what mission is Ryu putting us on?"

"He said you would probably already know." Wasabi said confusing Naruto until he decided to say what him and Marie were talking about. "Yep! That's the mission, and I already have a spot for us to look." She took out a map of the area and pointed to an area where she put an X.

"That looks like the old Blue Bell mines, that place has been closed for years." Naruto said looking at the highlighted area.

"Which makes it the perfect spot for the Court to look for artifacts. Our mission is to go in find the artifact, locate John Dacosta and question him." Wasabi said getting a yes from Naruto.

"By the way. Is it safe to use this dojo as an HQ? What if the owner or the night watchman comes?"

"Oh don't worry, the Hayabusa Village is buying this place out so by next week this place will be a Hayabusa Temple for us to use, so we'll be sleeping here tonight after we're done. okay that's enough briefing let's suit up and get this done before they find what they're looking for." Wasabi said ending their briefing. A few moments later they were in the courtyard as Naruto came out wearing his black coat and Wasabi putting on her hood. "You ready Naruto?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered before Wasabi could get moving Naruto stopped her. "Wasabi, I know we weren't close back at the orphanage but it's good to see you again." Naruto ran on the head of her missing the blush on her face.

"I good to see you again too Naruto, I missed you." Wasabi smiled and followed after him.

* * *

 **End**

 **Here's chapter 14, stay tuned as Naruto and Wasabi explore the Blue Bell** **mines and the continuation of the rookie nines tour of Twilight City.**

 **P.S: I have revealed some new characters in this chapter including my universes version of wakanda using Numbani from the game OverWatch which is one of my favorite games as a location and Varanim from Black Bullet as their vibranium. Yoruichi was someone I always intended to introduce and before you ask yes the adewale in the story is the same one from Assassin's Creed black flag cuz he fits the qualities of a leader, I will go into more details about it in the next chapter. As for Wasabi, I'll be honest I don't exactly like the boruto series but it has introduced some new side characters I found interesting and liked so I'll be using mostly the Young Generation of boruto's class not Counting team 7 and the new team 10 but back to Wasabi, her story will be explained in the next chapter too. If you have any suggestions involving the other side characters in the boruto show I'm interested in hearing them so leave a comment or P.M.**

 **See you next time and leave reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 15. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 15: Who is the real enemy, the leaf or the court. Introduction of the spirits.

* * *

 **BlueBell National Park, Night**

After the briefing, Naruto and Wasabi made there way to the mines. As they arrived they saw 6 skull face Gang members guarding the entrance armed with assault rifles. They had each corner checked so a forward approach was impossible.

"Well, this will prove difficult. The area leading into the mine is too much of an open space and they have the corners watched." Wasabi analyzed. She then notice that two of the guys had a chakra detector in a watch model on their wrist. "They also have chakra detecting devices, they're not taking any chances."

"I know for a fact that they can't detect me, but what about you Wasabi? How will you be able to escape their scanners?" Naruto asked.

Wasabi smirked. "Who says I'm using chakra in my techniques? What I'm using is something different so you don't have to worry about me Naruto, all we have to do is find a way past them."

Naruto was curious about what she meant but he could just ask her that later, but right now they have to find a way past the six guards. He was observing them thoroughly until an idea came to mind he took out his bow and arrow and gave it to Wasabi. "You good at archery?" Wasabi nodded. "Then we take 3 each and hit them simultaneously." Naruto said taking out his yellow knives which separated into three.

"Ryu said that they have tracking devices in their masks, so once we take them out the people that are in the mine will know someone's intruding. Will have to move in there quick after we take them out before people come to investigate." Wasabi said taking out three arrows.

"Okay. On three we fire and then make for the entrance." Naruto said aiming at his three

"Sounds like a plan."

"1...2...3!" The two ninjas Unleashed their attacks. The guards on the right were pierced through the head or heart by arrows while the guards on the left were pierced and shocked to unconsciousness. This gave the duo time to run into the mines, as they entered they quickly hid around a corner just when they saw three guys going down the same way they entered indicating that they know the six guys outside were taking down.

"That was a close call, but it looks like we're still unnoticed." Wasabi said as they ran over behind a cart to further hide themselves from site. "Now, we just need to find DeCosta. Any ideas?"

"I think I hear something." Naruto said and he listened in. He can hear two thugs talking with a man on a radio.

"We send some guys outside to check on our gunman, boss but the scanners doesn't detect any chakra so it's definitely not ninjas." Thug#1 said on the radio.

The voice that came out of the radio did not sound convinced. "Don't be so sure, if it's who I think it is our chakra scanners are useless at this point so blow the charges and cut them off from the rest of the mine."

"But boss! What about the rest of the guys outside?" Thug#2 said not wanting to leave his crew out here to deal with what could possibly kill them.

"Forget about them! All that matters is getting the artifact, we came to far to let some troublemakers interfere. Now blow charges!" The voice on the radio demanded not leaving room for discussion. Although reluctant the two thugs went into the corridor leading to the lower part of the minds and blew the charges blocking the entrance. The explosion shook the ground and the three guys from earlier came back to see the aftermath of the explosion.

"Those bastards! They left us out here!"

"That means they left us out here with whatever took out the guys outside."

"Great! How can it possibly get any worse- _SLASH!_ " There conversation was interrupted when Wasabi came from behind and slashed two of them from behind as Naruto took care of the last one with a head shot wound thanks to his air rifle technique.

"Don't you know its bad luck to say things like that?" Wasabi said to her fallen enemy.

"That was very saddle Wasabi, but they blocked our only entrance and I don't think I have anyting that could destroy that rubble." Naruto said seeing that the rocks maybe two sturdy for any wind type attack he had.

"That's no real problem, I have just the Ninpo for this occasion." Wasabi said a she began to gather Ki.

"I been meaning to ask. What is the difference between Jutsu and Ninpo? Clearly there two different techniques and Iruka sensei says that people have tried to copy Ninpo and ultimately fail at it."

"The answer is not that complicated. Jutsu can only be fueled by chakra, but Ninpo doesn't require chakra, it requires Ki. Ki is a combination of physical and mental energy while chakra is a combination of physical and spiritual energy, so I'm just substituting spiritual energy for mental energy." Wasabi explained as she glowed green.

"So that why. It's not because they don't have to chakra level to do it, or the right amount of chakra control. It's because it isn't fueled on chakra at all." Naruto stated, as Wasabi crossed her arms as dozens bluish green shurikens surround her.

"Aright! 'Ninpo: Art of the shuriken storm!" The shurikens went streaming towards the rocks at blinding speed penetrating each of them and then exploding in a flash of light. As the dust settled the way was now clear leaving Naruto amazed at the shear power of her attack.

"Wow...that was...something." Naruto said looking back and forth from Wasabi to the cleared path.

Seeing his expression Wasabi smiled. "No need to get mesmerised by me and my power, what would your girlfriend think?" Wasabi said getting Naruto out of his trance. "Now let's get going, my attack must have surely bought their attention."

"Yeah sorry." Naruto said as he and Wasabi went down the corridor to reach a Cliffside where they saw three guys on the floor two dead while the last one destroyed two controls for the elevator on the left side of the Cliffside before succumbing to his wounds.

"I guess my attack got these guys as well."

"Looks like it, but that guy manage to disabled the elevator keeping us from ascending any lower. We're going to have to find another way down." Naruto said until something hit him. "Hey what did you mean when you said, 'what would your girlfriend think?' I don't recall having one."

"The short pink haired girl that I mistook for Sakura, her cousin that defended her. Aren't you two a couple?" Wasabi said making Naruto blush as he said they were just friends, this bought a slight smirk on the cat-themed Shinobi. "Really? If you two are just friends, then what was that I saw earlier? You two looked very erotic as you were both making out with you feeling her up and does Sakura know so you and her cousin have something going on?"

"Tha...that w-was, it was in the spur of the moment." Naruto explained flustered at remembering his & Kim's make out session. "Anyway, what were you doing peeking on us in the first place? Does watching people make out turn you on or something?"

It was now Wasabi's turn to blush. "I-I was, I was just surveying the area from a treetop when I saw you two. Besides I didn't look that long, anyway we should be thinking of a way to get down there." Wasabi changed the subject.

"Yeah I agree." Naruto looked around before he turned to the cliff side, picking up 5 rocks and threw them over the edge and listened. After a few minutes he heard a few bumps, a clank and finally a splash. "We're going to have to jump down."

"Are you crazy?! We don't know what's down there and we could die on impact."

"Its a very long drop and it has some narrow cliffs and small but big holes we could make it through, it has some old railroad tracks and an old wind propeller, at the very bottom is a body of water. We just need to maneuver ourselves around the obstacles, once we reach a certain point I'll use my gust spell to slow us down and will land into the water." Naruto explained his plan as he walked over to the cliff and reached out his hand towards Wasabi. "Well are you coming?"

Wasabi sighed as she went over to Naruto. "Guess I have no choice but to trust your judgement on this." On the count of three they both jumped and began to free fall.

* * *

 **Herbert Hotel**

Retsu was in her nightgown brushing her hair after coming out of a hot relaxing bath when she suddenly stop to address someone knocking on her door. When she got up to open it she was greeted by the friendly face of Yoruichi. "Oh, good evening Yoruichi. What brings you by?" Unohana asked letting the Numbani princess in.

"Oh nothing. Just coming to say hi considering we didn't really have time to talk during your tour on Apollo Island." Yoruichi said taking a set.

"Well it was a busy day, I put my students through my usual test and I know they're sensei's are going to want to hear how they did." Retsu took a seat across from Yoruichi.

"I figured as much considering I didn't sense any chakra from them. So how they do? Better or worse then when you had me go against their sensei's."

"Believe it or not, it was 50-50 at best. Some of them did a good job while some of them let there weaknesses show." Unohana began to explain what went on at the beach.

Yoruichi felt a huge urge to laugh but held it in. "So you asked a Hayabusa kunoichi to test them, huh. If you asked I would have had one of my apprentices test them."

"As I recall, those kids of yours aren't really the ones to take it easy on people."

Now that she thought about it Retsu was right, most of those kids would have been in the hospital tonight if she let her Apprentice test them. "I see your point. But what you said about Kakashi's team and how they did interests me the most. They just remind me so much of the old team 7 but with some big differences."

"What differences are you talking about?" Unohana asked.

"Well for starters, Naruto has a slight resemblance to Obito but he's less brash and more Tactical but is just as free-spirited as him." Yoruichi smiled for a bit but it's faded soon after. "I only hope he doesn't meet the same end as he did."

"You and me both. So what about the other two?"

"Next is Sakura, It's sad really but she doesn't remind me of Rin, she was accepting and tolerant of people around her, so much so you couldn't help but like her. But this girl, she has quite a violent temper and she fails in hiding it." Yoruichi said looking back at when she saw the pink haired ninja during the Apollo Island tour.

"She's been known to have an aggressive personality that she often tries to hide, but fails because of her lack of tolerance."

"Also. She clearly spends more time on her hair then actual ninja training. What exactly is she striving for?" Yoruichi asked.

"Love, over anything else." Unohana said confusing her former student. "Sasuke Uchiha has many admirers but none have stride for his affection more than Sakura and a rumor got out that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, so you can see why she puts so much effort in her appearance then her techniques in ninjutsu."

"Than she's no warrior, that much I can say." Yoruichi said feeling that Sakura was not fit to be a ninja. "And now to the last one."

Unohana signed. "I figured you leave Sasuke for last. He reminds you of how Kakashi was-."

"No...he's worse." The Numbani princess began. "Kakashi back then only wanted to follow rules and regulations to the letter no matter the cost. Sasuke on the other hand seems to only care about being the best, not just that I can feel the hatred coming off him.

"I've noticed. To sasuke, his only reason for existing is to avenge his clan and to do that he feels he has to be the best, so he'll fight the best to build himself up and disregard those he claims as week so they won't hold him back. This makes teamwork extremely difficult for him." Unohana explained.

"To be honest, I don't blame him for wanting revenge. But I fear how far he'll go to achieve it, who he'll sacrifice in order to achieve it." Yoruichi said knowing how far people would go just to achieve vengeance.

Retsu was silent for a few minutes before speaking. "That's what most of us are trying to avoid, it's the most crucial reason Kakashi is his teacher, it's because there is no other jonin that could teach him how to use his Sharingan and teach him the value of teamwork."

Yoruichi closed her eyes to lean back in her chair. "Wall, given that he's an Uchiha and has the title of Rookie of the Year, he's most likely believes he's the strongest in his generation. Or at least that's how it seems to him and the rest of his class." She open her eyes to look at Retsu.

"So you noticed as well."

"That the blonde kid is really the strongest out of that whole group? Yes. Mind explaining sensei?"

Retsu got up from her chair and went to pick up her personal skill sheet from her suitcase. She was writing down her students skill set to take to the Hokage and to their sensei's, her sealing Kido didn't just seal there chakra, it also analyzed their physical strength as well. Once she got it she sat on her bed. "Believe it or not, Naruto's growth is the most impressive I've seen in a long while, everyone else has grown slightly stronger since they left the academy and that goes for Sasuke as well."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"As you know, I like to keep track of my students progress while they're still starting out and this is how they were when they took the graduation exam." Unohana showed a sheet that had the names of the nine rookies with numbers from 1 to 9 with one mean the strongest while nine meaning the weakest.

 **9\. Sakura Haruno**

 **8\. Ino yamanaka**

 **7\. Shikamaru Nara**

 **6\. Choji Akimichi**

 **5\. Kiba Inuzuka**

 **4\. Hinata Hyuga**

 **3\. Naruto Uzumaki**

 **2\. Shino Aburame**

 **1\. Sasuke Uchiha**

"This is how they were when they graduated. Now, we're only going to concentrate on those of five and below because that's where the list changes." Retsu explains as she text out another sheet but only five names from one to five.

 **5\. Kiba Inuzuka**

 **4\. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **3\. Hinata Hyuga**

 **2\. Shino Aburame**

 **1\. Naruto Uzumaki**

Yoruichi looked at the list before and the list after and was quite impressed of what she saw. "Well I'll be damned. Mr. High-and-mighty Uchiha has been drop to 4th Place behind the shy little Hyuga, while whiskers has jumped from 3rd to 1st place. A part of me wants to see the look on his face if he ever saw this."

"Which would probably be a bad idea, his clan has never been known to take defeat gracefully. But as you can see, Sasuke has fallen behind tree of his classmates. Hinata is slightly stronger than him the only reason no one's noticed is because of her shy nature. Shino isn't very noticeable so it's no surprise no one has notice he's already surpassed him."

"And Naruto?" Yoruichi asked wanting her to continue.

"Naruto, is at the exact same level as Lee, so it's safe to say if Sasuke were to fight Naruto he would lose and his Sharingan wouldn't make much of a difference."

Yoruichi was a bit flabbergasted. "Given how he's been acting so far I don't think anyone would notice how powerful he's gotten. Unohana sensei, this had to be someone else's doing, cause Kakashi could not possibly train him up to this level while his teammates are still miles behind."

"I was thinking the same thing and I already know who's responsible for this."

"Who?" Yoruichi asked.

"I rather not say." Retsu said smiling.

After talking a bit more Yoruichi decided to leave and head back to her room. As she was walking down the hall she saw Hinata leaving her room to sneak off somewhere. Feeling curious Yoruichi decided to address to hyuga heiress. "And where might you be sneaking off to young lady?" This spooked Hinata as she turned around to see who was behind her.

"Oh my! Princess Yoruichi, I didn't see you there." Hinata bowed her head in respect.

"Hey, no need for the whole formality thing, I never liked those." She said making Hinata lift her head. "Now as I was saying. Where might you be heading off to at this hour?"

"I...I was thinking about going out to train and maybe head somewhere afterwards." Hinata said looking away embarrassed.

"Well I admire your need to become stronger. Mind if I ask why you want to become stronger?"

"Its because I don't want to be a burden to anyone, I want to prove myself to my clan." Hinata answered.

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel impressed, this girl was training for the right reasons and an idea came to mind. "You know what Hinata, I like you. How about I help you out."

Hinata had a shocked expression from hearing this proposal. "Really? You want to help me with my training?"

"Of course."

"Oh thank you Ms. Yoruichi!" Hinata said feeling honored that's such an important woman as her would help her with training. "So where do we begin?"

"Well, first you should go back to your room and rest. Then tomorrow I can take you out on a mission I was planning on doing tomorrow night." Yoruichi explained.

"What?... but Mis Yoruichi, aren't we just going to train?"

Yoruichi only smirked. "Oh don't get me wrong, simply practicing and brushing up on your techniques is a great way to stay in top form. But hands-on experience in battle is a great way to really Advanced yourself even further. Come with me to my room and I'll explain what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"O..Okay." Hinata said as Yoruichi took her back to her room.

* * *

 **BlueBell Mines, Lower level**

"Well that was heart racing, I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon." Wasabi said coming out of the water with Naruto following after.

"It kinda felt like skydiving indoors. But anyway, I think my old classmates would have loved to see this place. Don't you think, Wasabi? They probably could have helped us." Naruto said looking at scenery.

"I would rather not have those guys tagging along, we can't tell what they would do if they knew we were looking for an artifact down here." Wasabi said in distrust.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, this is a Hayabusa Village affair not a leaf Village affair. Besides they would try to take the artifact back to the leaf Village and that will make things complicated." Wasabi explained.

"You do realize that I'm a leaf Village ninja too right?" Naruto said walking next to her.

"You're an exception right now. So you are somewhat of an honorary Hayabusa Ninja."

"How so?"

"Believe it or not. The moment you asked Ryu to make you his apprentice, was the moment you signed up with us. Which in my opinion sounds a lot better." Wasabi said as she and Naruto made their way further into the mines. Going down another corridor, they found themselves in another open area where they saw a cable car with seven skull-faced thugs armed with side pistols and stun batons, the seventh came out holding a cannon that Naruto recognized, this time though it looked smaller and the last time he saw it.

The two quickly hid behind a wagon and began observing them. "Oh crap! Its that shock cannon thing again and it looks like they made it smaller, making it easy to walk around with. That's just great." Naruto said.

Wasabi looked at each hostile. "We can each take three but first we have to take care of the one with the cannon before going for the others, all we just need to close the distance so they can't hit us."

"I got an idea." Naruto began to whisper in Wasabi's ear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You just focus on getting behind the one with the cannon." Naruto said as he got from behind the wagon and used air cutter on one of the thugs killing him and getting the attention of the rest. They quickly grab their sidearms and started shooting at Naruto who used his ballistic shield to block the bullets and hide behind a rock close by.

"You five go get him! There's nowhere for him to run!" The one with the Cannon ordered making the five run up to where Naruto was hiding only to see jump out and used a gust spell to make a dust storm blinding them. As they regain their site they heard a click, and soon got blasted by a powerful Shockwave that killed them instantly.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto walked over to where the last guy was to reveal Wasabi holding up the cannon with it's former wielder next to her with his throat slit. "Nice shot, I doubt they saw that coming."

"Thanks, It was nice giving them a taste of their own medicine for once. Now let's see where that cable car takes us." The duo entered the cable car, no second later it began to move.

As Naruto and Wasabi sat across from each other, Naruto decided to bring up something that's been on his mind. "Say, Wasabi." Naruto began getting her attention. "You seem to dislike the leaf Village, why is that?"

Wasabi scrant her eyes before answering. "The answer should be obvious, in fact you should know it too." Seeing as this confused him further she decided to explain more. "I know it was Leaf Village ninjas that started the fire 8 years ago, so you shouldn't be surprised if I'm not too fond of places that had a history of trying to kill me."

"Huh...How did you-?"

"You never did asked how I escape the fire that night." Naruto was silent as she begins to explain. "I was just coming downstairs when I heard screaming, when I made it down I saw the whole room on fire. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do until I saw you looking back and forth between the window and the back door and saw you ultimately choose the window as your escape route. Seeing no other option at the time I decided to escape the way you did, out the window." Wasabi then looked at Naruto who himself look surprised. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

"No...I didn't." Naruto said leaning back in his seat. "So that means, you also heard what I heard. They started the fire to either kill me or capture me. Sorry you got caught up in that, I never knew the extent people were willing to go to get rid of me."

"I don't hold you responsible, if that's what you're thinking." Wasabi said reassuring him, until the expression of anger appeared on her face. "But that doesn't mean I don't hold the leaf Village responsible, our lives didn't matter to them and that night more than proved it."

"Wasabi, that was just three guys that-"

"Three guys under the order of a corrupt elder to burn down an orphanage full of kids and staff, and that's not the worst part! The worst part, was when the news about the fire became public, they deemed it an accident with rumors speculating that it was the work of bandits or an attack by another Village, all the while keeping the truth that it was it's very own shinobi that were responsible!" Wasabi protested. "After the fire, I wandered the countryside and found myself in tanzaku town. Its there I met three Hayabusa ninjas that were on an espionage mission, they recognized that I was a missing child and said they would take me back to the leaf but I begged them not to, so they decided to take me back to the Hayabusa Village and I never felt more safe." Wasabi said remembering how she became part of the Hayabusa Village. "So, do you have anything to say about my dislike of the leaf Village?"

"I...I have nothing to say other than that I'm not really surprised that you feel that way." Naruto said trying to avoid eye contact with Wasabi. _"The deeper I look into this kind of stuff, the more dark secrets I hear about the leaf Village, and if my suspicions are correct I'll find another dark_ _secret at the end of this mission."_ He then heard someone sit next to him and turned to see Wasabi giving him a concern to look and asked if he was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about some things."

"Ok. But do you mind if I ask you a question or two?" She asked.

"Shoot."

"Why did you return to the leaf Village? As far as I'm concerned, you had just as much a reason as I did to never go back."

Naruto had to think for a moment, how was he supposed to explain this. "Well?...You see, the reason is-" Before Naruto could speak the cable car suddenly stopped. The duo looked out the window to see one of the thugs and I control panel on the other side switching it off, coming up behind him was none other than John DeCosta holding out his left arm that seem to be replaced with the shock cannon and aimed it straight at the line for the cable car and fired. "Wasabi! Get down!" Naruto shouted as him and wasabi duck down as the blast hit the line and sent them plummeting down to the water below.

"That oughta get rid of them." DeCosta said as his men called him back to tell him that they found the artifact. "Good, now we can get out of here. I have an old 'friend' in the elemental Nations that I need to pay a visit to." As DeCosta walked off, down in the trench the wreckage of the cable car was sinking into the water but a few feet away from it was a small piece of land that connects it to the other side of the trench, where Naruto and Wasabi climbed onto gasping for breath.

"Okay, that was too close for comfort. Wasn't expecting that he had his arm replaced with that Cannon." Wasabi said gasping for breath.

"The explosion must have did more damage than I thought, but this just makes him even more dangerous." Naruto got up and helped Wasabi up on her feet. "That's not all, they found it artifact, so we need to get up there."

"Well let's start climbing, shall we." The two Thin climbed up the cliff-side and made it up only to be greeted by thugs who were surprised to see them. They looked up to see that they had a grinding machine leading further up the hill and mining equipment. "This is quite the operation they got here." Wasabi said as they began fighting the thugs with no real difficulty.

"Gotta admit, even I'm impressed on how far they gone without no one noticing." Naruto said as he threw guy over his shoulder into another guy. A few seconds later they started climbing up again, this time making it to the top. What waited them was John DeCosta who has his back turned.

"I swear. You Hayabusa ninjas just don't know when to quit, I be impressed if it wasn't so aggravating." DeCosta turn around and fired his shock hand Canon at the duo who jumped out of the way. They both moved to attack from both sides only to jump back when DeCosta swung a scythe at them, it looked pretty blackened over the years but they could tell it has a green health with a pink blade that looked just as sharp as a fully sharpened one.

"Now that's what I call a close shave." Naruto said as he wiped away blood from his slightly cut cheek.

"I barely managed to dodge it, if we're not careful he could take us out in one swing." Wasabi said taking out some kunai.

"Before we start, there's somethings I want to ask you, DeCosta." Naruto said taking out his bo staff and putting it to spear mode. "Why wait so long to start looking for that artifact now?"

"Heh. My appearance right now should pretty much say it, that explosion a few months ago did some damage after I barely got out of there alive. The worst part about it, I was put in a coma for a month-and-a-half." DeCosta answered.

"So your saying it wasn't you who caused the explosion that killed, Marisbury Animaspear, right?" Naruto continue to question.

"Kill Marisbury? We did have a debate to kill him or not, but not before we were done with him and we were definitely not done. He knew where this artifact was so he was worth more alive than dead at the time."

This news was very surprising to say the least, now there was just one more important question to ask. "So, who really cause that explosion? I over heard you talking about someone in the elemental Nations. Was he responsible?" Naruto asked.

DeCosta had a surprised look. How could he have heard him say that. "I don't know how you heard that but it doesn't matter, what matters is that you two are in the way of the courts plans, and let's not forget that you ninjas killed my brother, Finn!" John fired his shock Cannon at Naruto who quickly dodged and then intercepted Wasabi's quick strikes pushing her back although the strikes destroyed her kunai's.

"That thing is sharp, regular weapons aren't very effective against it." Wasabi said discarding her kunai's. Just then, Naruto threw his knives at Wasabi who caught them, saying that they may hold up better. "Thanks. Now let's get this scarred faced creep!"

And thus the battle commenced with John DeCosta having the lead advantage, wasabi tried to get in close but was always swept away by the scythe, while Naruto tried to move in for an attack only to receive the shock Cannon blast where he barely dodged, he tried to use air cutter but DeCosta spin the scythe which blocked the attack. The two decided to change their strategy, where Naruto used a gust wind spell to push John back a bit, where wasabi charged her Ki for an ultimate Weapon technique with the knives and Unleashed a barrage of knife slashes each with an after shock of electricity. Once finished, Wasabi landed a few feet away catching her breath.

 _"I be forgetting how exhausting that technique is, but it looks like that did the trick."_ Wasabi said until she heard the Roar of an ape and turned around to see John DeCosta got his second wind and aimed his arm Cannon at her with a giant purple astral gorilla over his head feeding him power, once it disappeared he puts it at full blast and fired. Too tired to try and invaded she had to block, but before it could reach her, Naruto moved in front of her using his ballistic shield, shielding them both from the blast causing a cloud of smoke.

"Finally...they're dead. Those two were as irritating as flies-" DeCosta couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his right arm being cut off. He slowly turned his head to see Wasabi behind him with her right hand going green with three tigers in between her fingers. "W..What? HH..How-"

"Tiger Claw Attack. A high speed slash attack that can cut through the air itself, making it completely silent until impact where all you can hear is the sound of something being cut and shredded. It's more useful when used with a claw base weapon, but these daggers make a good enough substitute." Wasabi explained coldly.

DeCosta fell on his knee's as he tried to put pressure on his wound. "But,... my attack should of obliterating you. How could-?" He looked at the spot that he fired at and couldn't believe what he saw. There stood Naruto with his bo staff that was slightly destroyed with its ballistic shield completely shattered making the bo staff nearly break in two. But what really caused the tension was the glowing astral white light that surrounded the bo staff.

Naruto who felt completely out of breath from that attack stood up. "Surprised? Well don't be too surprised, I have no idea how that happened either, but it looks like my shield still had some fight left in it." Naruto said unaware that his Moon shaped pendant was glowing and quickly stopped.

Frustrated John DeCosta tried to fire his weapon again, only to realize that it overheated. Seeing that this was the end for him he decided to come clean. "Damn, looks like you got me. So now I'll answer your questions."

"Who was the one that rigged the explosion that killed mr. Marisbury?" Naruto asked.

"A Leaf ninja by the name of Umaru, a Jonin working under the authority of Homura Mitokado, a leaf Village councilman." DeCosta answered getting a shocked expression from Wasabi well Naruto only looks slightly surprised. "Well, looks like you have suspect the leaf was involved."

"It was a theory that I needed to confirm. But I was actually expecting Danzo not Homura." Naruto said going over to pick up the scythe and began examining it. "Exactly why did he get involved? What was he to get out of this?"

"Homura is more of an archaeologist, while danzo is more of a warmonger who likes to disrupt other villages, Homura looks for artifacts and items that he believes will fortified his village defence's and weekend their enemie's defense's. Umaru was the one that kidnapped Marisbury, and brought him to Fort Meadows, and in exchange we give him one of the artifacts we find here in the city."

"Why the double cross? What would have been the point of it?" Wasabi asked.

"If you want to know more, check my safe over there. Just know that the court knows of this betrayal and the leaf Village will suffer dearly, and if you Hayabusa ninjas value your lands safety, it'd be better off letting us destroy it...it..." With that last sentence John DeCosta was no more leaving the two ninjas to take in all that he said.

"So, I guess this is mission accomplished. Let's take this safe back to the dojo." Wasabi said sealing away the safe. "Hey, Naruto. Are you coming?"

"Yeah...I'm coming." Naruto said before suddenly falling on his knees with wasabi quickly catching him. "I guess the attack did more damage than I thought. What was that anyway?"

"A Guardian spirit. There what really separates the average from the over average, if it wasn't for your Shield and your coats durability we would have been in real trouble." Wasabi said I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks by the way."

"N..No problem." Naruto said as Wasabi helped him walk out of the mines.

* * *

 **Barry Smith's dojo**

When they made it back to the dojo they went inside to find Ryu waiting for them. "Glad to see you both made it back."

"Ryu? What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked being sat down by Wasabi.

"I came to see the progress of your mission. Is that the artifact?"

"Yeah, it's a lot sharper than it looks." Wasabi said presenting the scythe that they took from the mines. "We also have a safe that may contain more information.

"I see, and Naruto what happened to put you in such a condition?" Ryu said in concern as he helped Naruto out of his black coat and had Wasabi use medical ninjutsu to heal him. They explain the whole situation what happened in the mines. "So that's what happened, I would have came here sooner if I known John DeCosta had a guardian spirit, you two were fortunate to have defeated him despite him having such an advantage."

"What exactly is a guardian spirit? Cuz I definitely wasn't prepared to fight someone who had King Kong on his side." Naruto said recalling the purple gorilla as Wasabi continues to heal him.

"Guardian Spirits are spiritual entities that forms a pack with someone granting them increased strength, speed and unique abilities. This grants them the ability of living weapon where said spirit can inhabit a weapon or an accessory of their Partners choosing or even merge with the person themselves." Ryu explained.

"So they're like a summoning, except without the hand signs and the blood offering."

"It goes deeper than that, summonings are usually just used for support during battle but They'll eventually poof away if injured too much or worst get killed. Guardian Spirits aren't technically alive, so they're more reliable. For example; John DeCosta had an ape spirit and merged him with his arm Cannon, which in turn raise the destructive power of his Shockwave blast. That is the power of living weapon, and that's just scratching the surface." Wasabi explained further leaving Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"That is so...COOL! How do you get one of those?!"

"Whoa now, Naruto. You don't just 'get' a Guardian Spirit." Ryu informed the blond Shinobi getting his full attention. "There are three ways of getting a Guardian Spirit; You and the spirit find each other and they except you, or you inherited one from someone else. The third method is for you to have a summoning animal and have said animal willingly become a spirit, but this in return would mean they'll have to give up their life."

"So, there's no guarantee I could get one?"

"Its pretty rare for anyone to have a Guardian Spirit, but they're not bias. It's possible for a normal person who isn't well-known to possess one, while someone who is probably well-known doesn't." Wasabi said.

Ryu turned to look at the safe. "We can come back to this discussion later. But right now, let's see what DeCosta had in this safe." Ryu went to the safe and used lightning Ninpo in his hand to open the electronic lock and began to look inside. _"Let's see. There are notes about they're digging exhibition, a list pain medicine, he must have been in real pain after the explosion. And it looks like he sent a letter along with a casket for his brother and this seems to be a copy of it."_ Ryu read over the letter and found some very disturbing news. After reading it he search for more information and found another letter with a return address from Europe, it look to not have been opened indicating that John DeCosta did not read it, Ryu decided to open the letter and found some interesting things to tell his father later. _"Things just keep getting more and more complicated, and I'm beginning to wonder whether the third Hokage knows what he's doing or not."_

"Have you found something, Ryu?" Naruto asked.

"A letter that confirms decosta's dying words, with this Homura, and Umaru will be convicted of the murder of Marisbury Animusphere, once this reaches the third Hokage. Naruto, Wasabi. You both did good tonight, you bought Justice to an old Ally and friend of the Hayabusa Village, I'm proud of both of you." Ryu said making wasabi smile wall Naruto smiled but only slightly indicating there was something on his mind. "There's something weighing heavily on your mind, isn't there Naruto."

Naruto looked down on the floor before speaking. "I'm glad that we found out who killed Mr Maris, but a part of me didn't want to be right about the leaf Village's involvement in it. What was there to gain by doing this?"

"Homura wanted the artifacts to use for the benefit of his village, he aided the DeCosta Brothers to gain access to the three artifacts that were entrusted to the Animusphere family and from John DeCosta's letter he now has the one artifact that Maris took out of the bank. He couldn't afford to have that incident link back to the leaf, so he had to erase any evidence of his involvement. That's classic procedure of any secret mission that's off the books, it's to make sure that one's actions don't bring backlash to their Village."

"And because of that My best friend's father had to die!?" Naruto said outraged. "Marisbury didn't do anything to them, and they killed him for a bunch of old relics that weren't they're to take. Does that old fool even care about the lives that he's hurt because of this?!"

"He's a councilman. His priorities are to protect the leaf Village, everyone else outside doesn't matter." Wasabi said in an attempt to call him.

However it didn't work. "So he can just send anyone to steal whatever he takes an interest in, so long as he has someone killed to cover it up?" Naruto said still upset. "How does that benefit anyone?"

"In his eyes he's stealing potential weapons that could be used against the leaf, and if a war breaks out those potential enemies won't be able to use them, thus his side will always have the winning advantage." Ryu said. "You both should go and rest up, especially after what you both have went through tonight. There are some empty rooms in this dojo, so pick one and rest your nerves. I need to send word back to the Village on what we found out." They both gave a yes sir. "Oh and Naruto, tomorrow will resume your training. You're going to be learning how to use Ki, so be prepared for what might be your most difficult lesson so far."

Naruto couldn't help but feel excited from hearing that. "Yes sir, I won't let you down brother Ryu!" Surprised at what he just said Naruto quickly apologized only for Ryu to chuckle and say don't worry about it showing he was not offended. "Say Ryu, do you have a Guardian spirit?"

Instead of words Ryu stretched his left arm out. 5 seconds later a Peregrine falcon appeared with a silvery glow. "His names Falco he's been with me since I was 10 years old and has had my back ever since, so that makes him a very dear friend."

"He looks so cool. When can we see him in action?"

"Tomorrow I'll show you, so think of that as something to look for to." Ryu said. As the two young Shinobi went upstairs, Ryu noticed the moon shaped pendant on top of the black code that Naruto took off glowing slightly. Ryu being curious walked over to examine the pendant. When he turned it around he look surprised but smile under his mask. " _Well looks like you've had a guardian with you and didn't even notice, Naruto. I wonder how long before you do notice her?"_

15 minutes later Naruto in sleeping clothes placed his sleeping mat on the floor of an upstairs room in the dojo. Just when he was about to lay down in it he heard the door slide open to reveal Wasabi wearing a black T-shirt with green underwear carrying her own sleeping mat. "Please tell me you're not trying to sleep in this room too, are you?" Naruto said trying to avoid looking at Wasabi.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" She said casually. Naruto asked doesn't it bother her to share a room with a boy. "No, it doesn't. Besides you spent a day at the beach with girls who were wearing swimsuits and making out with a girl that was topless, so seeing a girl's body shouldn't be that big a deal." She explain saying her mat next to his and getting inside it.

Naruto let out a sigh. "Well, at this point I should be used to it by now." After they turned off the lights, Naruto got into his mat and began to get comfortable before turning to Wasabi. "So...what was the other reason you decided to come in here?" He flat-out asked.

Not going to try to deny it, Wasabi answered. "You still didn't answer my question back at the mines. You were just about to answer before DeCosta interrupted."

"I figured you would bring that question back up after everything was settled with that guy."

"You figured right. So Naruto, I asked again. Why did you return to the leaf Village?" Wasabi asked a second time.

"...It wasn't that I wanted to go back, it was because they made me to come back." Naruto began to explain the situation that happened 5 years ago, when the third Hokage and Jiraiya came to visit and told him and Medea how the leaf Village wanted Naruto to come back to be a ninja and the conditions that Medea had to make in order for him to come back. By the end of the explanation Wasabi couldn't believe what she heard.

"So the only reason you're a leafninja, is because they coerced you into it. Right?" Wasabi asked.

"Its all about the nine tails, all I am is just a vessel for it. No matter how hard I try to prove myself, they just can't help but see the monster that destroy their homes and killed their loved ones. It really does suck to me sometimes."

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Comeback to the Hayabusa village with me and Ryu." Wasabi said getting a 'huh' from Naruto. "You deserve better then what you're getting from the leaf. We can be a much better team than the one you're on now. And that's not all, Jo sama has plans to put Twilight City under our jurisdiction so your friends and family will be safe. So you won't have to worry about people from konoha hurting them." Wasabi said trying to convince Naruto.

"Wasabi, people would deemed me a traitor if I did that."

"Who cares what people think, you're not actually loyal to the leaf Village are you?!"

"I'm loyal to the Hokage, and more importantly to my friends. I can't just walk away after everything we've been through, that would be an even worse betrayal." Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't like what she was offering, but he couldn't just turn his back on his Hokage, his friends and his teammates. "They are literally the only people that made my time in konoha worth all the scrutiny. _But now, I'm not so sure if that's enough anymore_."

"So in other words, you're a person who's loyal to his friends and comrades and not the village where he resides in?" Wasabi asked getting a yes. "Then, is that the reason why you didn't tell them what really happened on that night?"

"Huh?"

"On the train, you told them a completely different story. Why keep the truth from them?"

"Its because I don't want them to know." Naruto began. "Sakura and the rest of my class believe in the will of Fire, that it is the core of what makes the leaf so great. Also they view the leaf Village as more morally good then the other ninja villages, so they believe that they're the good guys and other Villages like the hidden Cloud, Stone and Mist are bad considering how many times they've been in conflict with each other. How will they take it if they found out that their Village had a hand in crimes such as, Demi human trafficking, stealing artifacts of other nations and who knows what else, all done by their Shinobi under the orders of their higher-ups. It would shatter their belief and make them question everything they know, all I'm saying is that they might not like what they here and they may not even believe me." Naruto said not liking the thought of telling Hinata the horrible things that their Village has done.

"So you're just protecting them from the truth. Does that also include how you really feel about the village?"

"It's selfish and stubborn, I know. But I'm willing to tolerate The Village for their sake, after all being able to endure hardship is something Shinobi have to learn to deal with it." Naruto said smiling.

However wasabi only looked at him with synthetic eyes. "Naruto, you're someone who's willing to do what's necessary to protect what he loves and the leaf Village doesn't deserve you, that's all I can say. Anyway goodnight." With that said Wasabi turned her head and went to sleep, leaving Naruto to ponder what she said.

Just then his phone rang and saw that it was Kim and answered it. "Hey Kim."

"Hey, Naruto. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Kim said laying in bed.

"No. I was just about to go to sleep until you called. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well no!...I mean..I just wanted to ask you something. Since the tour group doesn't need you to guide them anymore, I was wondering would you mind hanging out with me tomorrow?" Kim said embarrassed.

"Well, I kind of got something to do tomorrow...but you can come out here to the dojo and when I'm done then we can hang out."

"Really? That's great!...I mean cool, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." After their conversation they both hung up and went to bed.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Naruto was hanging outside the dojo waiting for Kim to show up, 10 minutes later he hear someone walking up the steps and went to go meet that person. However who he met at the steps was Unohana wearing regular civilian clothes. "Oh! Unohana sensei, I wasn't expecting you this early. _Oh rats! I forgot that she said she would check up on me after I left the group yesterday! Okay Naruto, don't panic. Just play it cool, first figure out how she knew where you were._ Say sensei, how you know I was here?"

"I called Ryu last night and he told me where you both were." Unohana said casually.

"...What?" Naruto said with wide eyes. "Why did you call Ryu last night?"

"To confirm whether or not you have been learning under him. Also I came to pick up the letter that he has for me to bring the Hokage." This left the blond speechless which Retsu noticed. "You shouldn't be too surprised Naruto, I've noticed your improvements and I must say I'm impressed."

"Unohana sensei! I know what this looks like, but please let me explain-"

"Relaxes Naruto, I'm not mad in any way. In fact I'm impressed of how far you've gotten under Ruy's tutelage." Retsu said confusing the blonde even further.

Just then Ryu came out and greeted the older woman. "Good morning Ms Unohana. I'm glad you're able to meet me this early."

"Its no problem Ryu. So you have the leather that you told me about?" Unohana asked. Ryu answered by handing her one of the letters that they found. "Good, I will make sure sarutobi gets this. So hows Naruto's training coming along?"

"He's an excellent student, he definitely knows the value of hard work. If I was his official sensei I would recommend him for the chunin exams."

"I see what you mean, I've seen major improvements with him." Before they could continue Naruto got their attention.

"Excuse me, but can someone please tell me what's going on? Why aren't you mad, Unohana sensei? I'm learning under a foreign Ninja, don't you see that as treason in some way?"

"Well, maybe to some individuals this would be the case, but to me not really. My family employ the Hayabusa Village very often and technically they are our allies so technically you haven't betrayed anyone." Retsu explains.

"Your family?

Ryu seeing his confusion decided to answer. "Naruto. Retsu Unohana is the eldest niece of the Fire Daimyo of the Land of Fire. That makes her one of the most important Nobles in the fire country."

This left a shock expression Naruto as he looked at his old school sensei who looked back at him. "You mean that, you're related to the daimyo and that cat lady that always loses her cat!"

"Yes the the current Daimyo is my uncle and the woman that always loses Toro my aunt, but lets continue this conversation inside over some tea. We have allot to talk about." Retsu suggested getting a okay from Naruto. "Oh and Naruto, be a dear and help Kim, I don't think she's used to climbing stairs like these."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said as he went to go help Kim.

* * *

 **Herbert Hotel**

Sakura was coming downstairs she was looking for Sasuke and didn't find him in his hotel room. As she began to look around downstairs she spotted Kiba and akamaru, knowing that they were sharing the same room as her Sasuke she decided to ask him where he could be. "Hey Kiba, do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Morning Sakura, and as for Sasuke he said he was going out to Pagoda for some event that they were holding their." Kiba answered.

Sakura instantly became depressed she was really hoping to meet Sasuke before he went off somewhere. Kiba out of curiocity asked where Kim was. "She went out with Unohana sensei, who went to go check up on Naruto. By the way, where's Hinata and Shino?" She asked not seeing the two anywhere as well.

"Shino said he was going back out to Apollo Island, I think he's meeting up with that girl he was with yesterday. As for Hinata, I have no idea? I was going to ask Ino if she knew where she was."

"She's somewhere with princess Yoruichi, although I don't know where they went." Ino said as she, Shikamaru and Choji approached.

"So pretty much half our group is already out doing something." Voiced Kiba getting a 'pretty much' from Choji. "Well, since there's only 6 of us, how about we all do something together."

"NO WAY! Not with, Sakura/Ino!" Sakura and Ino both shouted.

"Besides I'm going out to meet Sasuke at Pagoda. So there's no reason for me to tag along with you guys." Sakura proclaimed.

"What a coincidence, that's exactly where I'm heading off to." Ino stated. After a quick glaring contest they both went out the door in a fast walking pace leaving the tree remaining boys to themselves.

"Well...it looks like we're going to Pagoda guys." Kiba said with akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yeah looks like it. Women are such a hassle." Shikamaru stated.

* * *

 **Barry Smith's dojo**

After everyone came inside Ryu explained the whole situation to Unohana. Once they were done the older woman couldn't help but feel disappointed. "So it's not just Danzo, Homura and Kohora are also apart of this. What would the Second Hokage say if he could see this?" She then turned Naruto. "I'm sorry you had to find out just how corrupt the leaf Village was Naruto, especially since you already seen most of it's dark side already."

"Its alright sensei, but I have to know. Why are the three Elders so corrupt and how come the third Hokage isn't aware of what's going on with them?" Naruto asked.

"Up until now Hiruzen only kept his eyes on danzo believing he was responsible for those transactions, unfortunately it seems his old teammates use this to their advantage and worked behind his back while remaining inconspicuous and leaving everyone oblivious to what their doing. As for the why, I cannot say. Homura and Kohora have always been very paranoid never trusting anyone but themselves, but they would do anything to protect the leaf Village and would go to great lengths to weaken any potential threats."

"And Danzo?" Kim asked.

"He's worse than both of them. Danzo believes that the end justifies the me no matter what, he has been suspected on many accounts of causing conflicts in other villages and Nations, whether they are our enemies, allies, or just neutral. It's even rumored that he had some part to play in causing the third great ninja war, but nothing has been proven which just shows how good he is at covering his tracks. He runs a separate Anbo unit call the foundation that specialize in off the book covert operation, and these Ninja are trained to suppress any trace of emotion or morality turning them into what he believes as perfect shinobe." Retsu explained making the three teens gasp while Ryu remained unfazed already knowing this, as there were some suspicions that danzo may have tried to cause turmoil in his village once or twice.

"What kinda ambition drives such a man to do those things?" Naruto asked.

"An ambition of Conquest." Unohana began. "Him and Sarutobi have been rivals ever since they were kids, each time Sarutobi proved he was better in strength, skill and leadership which you know led to him becoming Hokage, a position that danzo had longed for. As a result this made him bitter towards anything related to Sarutobi's Peaceful methods, and has tried on many occasions to take the seat of Hokage away from him, which would be bad if he ever succeed."

"How bad are we taking here?" Ask Wasabi.

"Horribly bad, that you'll feel like you're in a nightmare that you can't wake up from." Ryu said. "He'll use the position of Hokage to change everything in Konoha, from the academics of the academy to the types of missions it receives. Danzo will rewrite the very Foundation of konoha until it this is vision of a Ninja system, and Sarutobi's influence and teachings are buried with him. Once that is achieved he'll begin what my father and Unohana believe is the next stage of his plan."

"And what's that exactly? Ninja World War 4?!" Naruto said already horrified by what danzo is most likely up to.

"No, at least not yet." Unohana implied. "I suspect there's someone in the capital and Ember City there are also a part of this conspiracy, but sadly we don't know who they are. But it's highly probable is that they're there to help overthrow my uncle, the Daimyo, thus taking over the capital. Once danzo and this other conspirator join together they'll take over the fire country. Once that is done then they'll begin a fourth ninja war and seize control of the other countries, setting the entire Elemental Nations into complete War." She finished explaining leaving the tree teens shocked and horrified.

"...So you're saying that, this Danzo guy and some other guy are going to coup d'etat the fire daimyo and take over the land of Fire, then try to take over the rest of the Nations?" Kim asked in a shaky voice, Unohana answered yes. "...I need to lie down for a bit." Kim went over to one of the back rooms and laid down feeling light headed.

"I think I'll do the same outside, excuse me." Wasabi walked outside to the courtyard to find a quiet place to think and calm her nerves.

Naruto for his part was speechless. Danzo the man that order the fire on the orphanage was planning to overthrown the third Hokage, then take over the fire country and after that, go out and take over the rest of the countries in the Elemental Nations. He then remembered what John DeCosta said before he died. 'If you Hayabusa ninjas value your land's safety, it'd be better off letting us destroyed it.' This must have been what he was talking about. He looked over at Kim and then looked at the door where Wasabi went out and then turned back to Ryu.

As if reading his thoughts Ryu replied. "Go ahead, something says you need to let this sink in too. There's also one more thing I want to talk to Unohana about, so take your time."

"Thanks Ryu." Naruto made a Shadow clone, and they both separated to comfort each girl. The clone enter the room that Kim was in, and saw her laying down on tree mats. Walking over to her, he took a seat next to her. "You doing okay, Kim?"

"Other than the fact that there's a hug chance of a massive Civil War erupting in the land of Fire, that will then be the starting point of another ninja war, I think I'm somewhat okay." Kim replied turning to look at him. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be training, why come back here?"

"Because I was worried about you, your my friend after all."

Kim didn't seem to like that answer and frowned. "Just your friend? And here I thought I made our relationship clear yesterday." Kim sat up and took off her jacket. "I guess I'll have to make sure you understand completely, won't I?"

"Kim?" Naruto said, as the pink haired girl moved closer and kiss him square on the lips. Seeing this as her way of wanting him to comfort her, he went along with it.

Kim pulled back to ask the blonde something. "Are you the real Naruto or just a clone?" The Clone confirmed that he was a clone, surprisingly Kim only smirked mischievously. "Good, I'll make sure that you send a lot of good feedback to the original, so you're going to be with me for a while." Before Naruto could ask what she meant she kissed him pushing them both on the floor.

Meanwhile outside the courtyard the original Naruto went over to Wasabi who was leaning against a big oak tree near the stairs. Before he could say anything, Wasabi spoke first. "Sit next to me and let me lean on your shoulder." Naruto replied as so. They sat there in silence before Wasabi spoke again. "Do you have any regrets running away from the village the night of the fire?"

"No...I don't. I know I'll have some regrets in life, but I'll never regret that decision. What about you, Wasabi? Do you regret running away?"

"No regrets here." Wasabi replied. "Say, here another one. Do you regret going back to become a leaf Ninja?"

That's a question Naruto was asking himself, he thought back to all of the people who hated and discriminated him, including the people who actually treated him with kindness; people like the Hokage, his grandson Konohamaru, Jiraiya, Iruka and Unohana, and his friends / classmates. "I don't know, but one day I'm hoping to figure that out for myself." Naruto gave his honest answer. Wasabi positioned herself in front of him and had both hands on his shoulder.

"Well, here's something for good luck then." Wasabi leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. A minute and a half past before she ended the kiss leaving Naruto to only look at her surprised. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue." Wasabi whispered in his ear. A second later Naruto's face live like a Christmas tree and fell down half unconscious breathing heavily. "Wow. I didn't think my kiss and pun was that erotic?"

"No, its not that, I just got feedback from my shadow clone. _Ok, Kim, I understand completely now, but I would have tooken a simple explanation too you know."_

* * *

10 minutes later Retsu was at the front of the long steps with Naruto, Kim, and wasabi seeing her off. "So where do you have to go that's so important, sensei." Kim asked.

"I'm Just going to pay Leona a visit, its been awhile since I've seen her so we have some catching up to do.

"Unohana sensei, before you go there something I need to ask you." Naruto said getting the older woman's attention. "Were you a samurai before you became a ninja? The reason I'm asking is because you always look a part from every other ninja in the village, and the fact that you know Kido spells which I hadn't seen anyone around the village other than you use."

The older woman smiled. "How very observant of you, Naruto. Yes, I was once a samurai, but I decided to brandon my horizons and see how much good I can do as a ninja. But I always remember to come visit my home in the capital for some R&R. I think you would agree with that more than anyone Naruto."

"But then...where does your loyalty reside? Does it reside in the Leaf Village or in the Fire Capital?"

Retsu continued to smile. "My loyalty is to the Land of Fire as a whole. Despite what the rules may say, only you get to pick who your loyal to, nobody else should pick it for you. Now I best get going good luck with your training Naruto, and don't worry. If word gets out about you being Ryu's apprentice, I'll make a convenient story so you won't get in a lot of trouble." After saying that she went to the car and began to drive off leaving three.

"And what about you Kim? Are you staying or going?" Naruto asked Kim.

"I'm staying of course, you did say we hang out after your training was done. So I'm just going to stay in the back, until then here's something for luck." Kim did a kissing gesture towards Naruto. Realizing the message Naruto leaned in and kissed Kim. 20 seconds later their lips departed. "Train hard Naruto and I'll see you after your done." Kim said as she went up ahead of them.

"And what was that about you saying that you too weren't a couple, because that seemed very contradictive." Wasabi said as she and Naruto made their way back to the dojo.

"We're not! We're just friends...with benefits..." Naruto said embarrassed.

While driving, Unohana looked at her rearview mirror and saw how Naruto and Wasabi interactive with each other. "Something says those two might end up becoming more later on in the future, don't you think, Minazuki?" Out of nowhere a small, green, one-eyed manta ray like creature appeared in the passenger seat and spoke in aquatic language. "I know, it really is ironic, but then again their ancestors were such good friends in the past. I think if anyone is going to inherit their Guardian spirits it would definitely be those two." Retsu's attention then focused on Naruto. _"I can't help but Wonder, is it a coincidence that Naruto found himself in gauging the court? Or is this history repeating itself? Either way Naruto isn't ready to face them until he's able to call 'her' out."_

* * *

 **End**

 **Here's Chapter 15, stay tuned for the end of Twilight City Ark and the beginning of the chunin exams.**

 **P.S: I'll go into more details about Guardian spirits I turned the next chapter or later on. Just know that this is based off 'Team Ninja's' new game, Nioh. Some characters will be getting a guardian spirit either from the game or from other franchises it all just depends on characteristics. If you have any questions, leave a comment or personal messages.**

 **See you next time and leave reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 16. By the way, I would like to encourage my readers to leave more comments because they keep me motivated and thus I can write faster and think more clearly on what comes next. But anyway, please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the material used in the story. And all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 16: Twilight departure, A new challenge awaits.

* * *

 **Twilight City, morning**

Two days have passed since Naruto and Wasabi's mine mission. Naruto spent those two days training in ki in the morning, which proved very difficult as Ryu instructed. After his first day of training was done training he went and hung out with Kim, where they went to Pagoda. There was a Chinese festival going on and the two found themselves playing the festival games all while Kim had her arm around Naruto's. After sometime of exploring the district they eventually came across the other genin. Ino couldn't help but make a joke about Naruto and Kim being on some kind of date with Kiba throwing a similar comment, but Sakura flat out dismiss this saying that Naruto is definitely not Kim's type, unknown to her Kim sighed at Sakura's comment. The group decided to go and eat together and Naruto pointed them towards Dragon sushi a well-known popular spot for eating sushi, Ino had to complain to choji about eating so fast that the others barely had chance to get any, but Naruto assured them that it was a buffet so there was plenty at least he hope so given choji's appetite. After they were done eating they eventually found Sasuke who entered a mini tournament with the winner claiming whatever he wanted from one of the items that Chung Chuang donated. What Sasuke picked out was a Talisman necklace with the Insignia of a bird engraved on it. The day after that Naruto decided to spend time with his mother as it's been awhile since the mother and son did something together. This left the genin to wander around the city's shopping districts to buy and bring home souvenirs.

Back in present day. The leaf Village tour group were down in the hotel dining room eating breakfast. Sakura was sitting with Sasuke and Kim, while team 10 and 8 were sitting at separate tables. As they were finished eating, Unohana came in to greet them. "Hello and good morning everyone, how are all of you this morning?" She asked getting a fine from most of them. "Good to hear, I also have an announcement. We're leaving to go back to the Village tomorrow, so make sure to pack your things tonight, cause will be leaving late in the morning." Retsu then looked towards Sakura and Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sakura, could you two go and inform Naruto?"

"Sure, sensei." Sakura said as Sasuke simply nodded.

After they were done eating they all met up in the lobby to see what they were going to do with their last day.

"So Shino, are you going to go spend time with your girlfriend before we leave?" Kiba said to Shino.

"She's not my girlfriend Kiba, she's a friend I made and was helping out." Shino answered casually. "As for your question, no. I'll hang out with you guys and tell her about my departure."

"That's unacceptable!" Ino blurted out. "After all the time you probably spend with her, you both deserve to be with each other before we leave tomorrow. So the right thing to do is for you to call her, and ask for her to hang out with us. Besides, we've all been dying to meet this girl, what's her name anyway?"

"Suzumebachi, but people call her Suzume."

"Her name literally means hornet? Wow, I bet she's also into insects, isn't she?" Kiba asked. Shino and response only turned his head while pushing his glasses. "No way? She actually is? Not a lot guys are that lucky Shino, and now I definitely have to meet her!" Kiba said laughing getting a groan from Shino.

"I think its wonderful that you found someone that has so much in common with you, Shino. I would actually like to meet her too." Said Hinata.

Shino looked around to see that most of them were curious as well. "...Alright... I'll call her to see if she's free today." Shino replied.

Just than Yoruichi came down with her suitcase heading towards the exit, when Hinata spotted her and quickly called out. "Yoruichi, wait! Where are you going?"

"Oh, Hinata. I'm leaving today, I have some business in the leaf Village coming up and I'm going home to get ready for it."

"So...that means I'll be able to see you again when you come to the leaf Village?" Hinata said hopefully.

Padding the young hyuga on the head, Yoruichi smiled. "Of course, Hinata, I'll be sure to drop by to see you if I have the chance."

"That's good to hear."

Yoruichi looked around the genin before looking at Team 7. "So wears your third teammate?" Sakura answered that they were going to his house to tell him what their Sensei told them. "Well how about I drop you two off on my way to the airport, if he doesn't live that far."

"Thanks Ms Yoruichi." Sakura said.

"No problem."

* * *

On their way to Naruto's house, Sakura asked about Yoruichi's country of Numbani, not having a lot of information about other countries outside of her veil Nation. "Your country sounds great Ms. Shihouin, it must be very peaceful there."

"it is peaceful Sakura, but there are times when people try to invade us for our Varanium. But my father; Adewale, The Black Jaguar has always come through in protecting it from people who would try to steal from our country and conquer us."

"Black Jaguar? Is that some kind of nickname that your father uses?"

"It's the title given to the king of Nigeria. It's the true symbol of our country and is given to the one that is deemed the strongest of Numbani, and my father has so far proven to be the strongest of his time as king. For he didn't just inherited it, he fought and earned it when our country was facing a crisis." Yoruichi explained with nothing but pride in her voice.

"Wow. Your father sounds amazing!" Said Sakura.

"Yeah, he is."

"What was this crisis that your father had to face?" Sasuke asked.

Yoruichi was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Years ago, a man named Akinjide Adeyemi led a coup d'etat in Nigeria. He and his followers wanted to use the country's resources to wage War on the other countries. He kill Adhabu Ngumi and stole his doomfist gauntlet, that he used to raid are capital city and kill my grandfather. My father who was but a young man at the time was forced out of the country as our people went into to Civil War. My father used that time in Exile to train his body and mind to that of a warrior, and when he felt he was strong enough he came back and took on the mantle of the black jaguar and defeated doomfist the Scourge in single combat. This was the first of my father's many achievements as he ascended to the throne and finally opened Numbani to the rest of the world, feeling that we no longer needed to hide ourselves from it."

Sakura was amazed at the story while Sasuke who was somewhat amazed had another question. "Why was he's called Doomfist The Scourge? And what was this doomfist Gauntlet that he took from that Adhabu guy?"

"The doomfist gauntlet, was a simple gauntlet made out of varanium, it was highly endurable and was able to punch back a bus going full speed at you. Adhabu was a soldier who became a legend after his huge contribution to many of Numbani's conflicts and the vale war eventually earning the name doomfist the savior. Akinjide, launched a surprise attack on Adhabu and stole the doomfist gauntlet and upgraded it, making it capable of dispensing seismic burst of kinetic energy through every punch. These punches were so powerful that not even a reinforced tank couldn't stand up to it, and that's only a minimum of its power, making it nearly impossible to match in raw strength."

" _Could it really be that powerful?_ Where is it now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry but, that's a secret. My father made sure to lock that hand of mass destruction somewhere where people wouldn't think to look." Yoruichi said. As they were coming up to Naruto's house Yoruichi dropped off the two genin, as Sakura got out she quickly got Sasuke's attention. "Sasuke. Before you go, there something I want to ask you. What do you feel about your two teammates, Naruto and Sakura?"

"There both somewhat annoying. Sakura has no skill in combat which makes her a huge liability, Naruto is somewhat weird, although he is manageable to the point that he doesn't drag the team down. Either way I say they're adequate at best just so long as they don't drag me down."

"Ya know Sasuke. You shouldn't be so quick to judge their worth, they might just surprise you. And who knows. You might grow to like them." Yoruichi stated getting a confused look from the Uchiha. "Its true a person can go far on their own, but eventually they'll reach an obstacle that they can't cross on their own. So it's nice to have one or two people at your side, so they can help you through them."

"You sound like Kakashi. Why do you two insist on teamwork so much?" Sasuke demanded.

"Because, Kakashi was somewhat like you when he was your age, and he learned the hard way of what happens when you don't value your teammate and it wasn't just him that paid the price, they all paid for it."

"I'm an avenger. A path like that is best to walk alone." Sasuke replied.

Yoruichi snark at that statement. "Maybe? But that doesn't mean you should walk it like that, and who knows? It might be better knowing that there's something or someone to return to after. Because even if you do get your revenge you may find that you're left with nothing and what life with nothing to live for?" She said getting a shocked expression from the Uchiha. "Anyway, this your stop so I'll see you kids later and tell Kakashi I said hi and meow. He'll know what that means." And with that the Numbani princess left Sakura and Sasuke to walk the rest of the way to Naruto's.

As they made it to the front door they saw Marie coming out with Naruto behind her. "Fine. We can finish taking about this tonight at my house. Don't be late or I'll send my aunt to come and get you, okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, Marie...I get it. I'll see you tonight. _Does she have to mention her aunt_ _? Theresa is freaking brutal!"_ Naruto said as he saw his two teammates. "Hey guys, what brings y'all here?"

"Well Unohana Sensei sent us to give you a message. We're leaving tomorrow morning, so don't be late Naruto." Sakura said before looking at Marie. "By the way, why is 'she' here? Doesn't she have anywhere better to be?"

Feeling frustrated, Marie responded with a huff. "I'm visiting my best friend, I don't exactly need 'your' approval." Naruto explained what really happened to her father, and she was even more upset than he originally thought. He was glad Myucel was there to clam her down afterwards.

"What was that!?" Sakura shouted.

Marie was not the least bit intimidated. "I've wasted enough time here, I'll see you tonight Naruto." That being said Marie left.

"I really don't like that girl." Sakura growled.

"...Well anyway, I got to go. Hayner and the guys want to go bowling, you guys can tag along if you want." Naruto said as he began to walk off.

"Wait, I wasn't done talking with you!" Sakura said running after him, with Sasuke following after since he had nothing better to do.

* * *

 **Bowling alley**

Team 7 were at the bowling alley along with Hayner, Pence and Olette. They decided to compete against each other with team 7 bowling together and hayner and the others playing against them.

As Sasuke went up to bowl, Sakura took this time to look at Naruto. "Say...Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"When you become a chunin, you're planning to station yourself here aren't you?"

"Yep, that's the plan anyway."

"So... that means you'll be leaving our team once you get promoted." Sakura said facing the other way.

"Who said I would be leaving that early? I plan to wait a while before taking the stationary exam." Naruto said. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you would actually miss me if I up and left."

"What!? Don't be ridiculous! There's no way I would miss someone like you, I..I just wanted to know what your plans were. Yeah! That's all there is!" Sakura responded hysterically. "In fact, I'm glad I won't have to put up with you anymore. It'll just be me and Sasuke like I always wanted to be!"

Naruto began to laugh. "Hahaha! Well I gotta admit, I was kind of expecting that response from you. Don't worry I'll be out of your hair one of these days, so try to bear with me for a little while longer, Sakura." It was Naruto's turn to bowl and he went on just when Sakura was about to say something but quickly stopped herself.

 _"I... didn't mean it like that."_

As Naruto went up to take his turn he saw Hayner set up his shot. The strangest thing though was that Hayner didn't have a ball which confused Sakura and Sasuke although Naruto and the others just look as if it was natural. Hayner positioned his hand as if he was holding a bowling ball and pulled back. "And Here We GO!" Hayner swong his hand forward and an instant all the pens were knocked over as if it was hit by a real bowling ball. "And strike!" Hayner cheered.

"WHAT! What the heck did he just do?!" Sakura said in shock.

"That was Chi or as you probably know it as physical energy." Olette explained. "Chi is the energy of the body, the stronger the body the more energy it possesses. Chi is wild and Powerful which makes it difficult to mold, so it's like a hammer or an axe all it takes to do damage is to have the strength to get it moving."

"What all can Chi do exactly?" Ask Sasuke.

"Well, Chi can strengthen one's physical from Peak human to superhuman making them stronger, faster, and more endurable to average people. Also if focused enough, one could channel that Chi into a devastating blow or a blast of energy, like hayner just did." Pence began to explain. "First he focused his Chi into his hand and then released it at will. And before you say anything, it's not that simple. Chi can be very heavy and can sometimes leave you exhausted if not dispensed properly, so you have to train very hard and often to control it."

"I can't believe a knucklehead like him can use something so powerful." Sakura said solemnly as she can't help but feel inferior to a civilian kid.

"Its not just Hayner. Kilik is way better at manipulating Chi then him. Him and Naruto often spar with each other, with either one of them winning or both of them coming in a draw, I say right now Kilik has the most wins right now." Olette stated shocking Naruto's two teammates.

"Naruto lost to Kilik!? I don't believe it!" Sakura found this very surprising.

"Heh. I guess it's just plain to see the Naruto isn't as strong as he makes himself out to be, if he's able to lose to a normal person who isn't even a ninja." Sasuke boasted.

"Just because someone isn't a ninja and doesn't possess chakra that doesn't mean they're weak." Naruto said after bowling a strike. "And I'll have you know that Kilik is a very skilled fighter, and is by no means a pushover, if anything he probably give you a run for your money."

Sasuke just suffed his claim off as ridiculous and turned his head there is no way he an Uchiha could lose to a normal person, the idea is blasphemy to him.

* * *

 **Herbert Hotel, afternoon**

After they were done bowling, team 7 separated with Sasuke and Sakura heading back to the hotel. As Sakura started packing her bag Kim stepped out for a moment and ran into Ino who was on her way to her room and decided to have a quick talk with the short pink haired girl.

"So Kim, there's something I got to know."

"Really? And what's that exactly?"

Ino snickered. "Like, oh I don't know. Exactly how long you and Naruto have been an item?" Kim blushed with a shocked expression and says she had no idea what she was talking about "Oh, really? Then mind explaining what I saw at the beach where I saw you and Naruto swimming away from the area, with you pressed against his back?" Ino said remembering back to their time at the beach and how she saw Naruto and Kim swimming away from the area when she was collecting seashells for the sandcastle that her group was making.

"My bikini got torn and fell off! Naruto was nice enough to help me fix it!"

"You guys were gone for a good while, and I doubt it would have tooken that long to fix your top." Ino countered. Kim however said that still doesn't prove anything. "Maybe not? But what about the day after that? You went with sensei back to Blue Bell Park to go see Naruto, and later that day we saw you two together and you didn't look quite happy when Sakura dismissed that Naruto wasn't your type. But then again Sakura has a tendency to misread people."

"You can say that again." A blushing Kim whispered.

"So, with all that and the expression on your face. It's plain to see that you and Naruto are an item, and Sakura doesn't know anything about it, does she?" Kim was for once speechless. This is the first time someone has gotten one over on her. "You shouldn't be surprised, Kim. I'm a yamanaka after all, and we're trained to be very observant of people's behavior and I'm very observant when it comes to romance. But don't worry I won't rat you and Naruto's relationship out, considering you must be hiding it for a reason. But I do want to know one thing."

Kim sighed in relief. "What might that be exactly?"

"Why him? I'm not questioning your taste in boys, Kim. But I'm curious as to what attracted you to Naruto? Its either his sarcastic attitude, or his whisper marks."

Kim turned away blushing. "Its because I feel he gets where I'm coming from." Kim said confusing the yamanaka and ask her to elaborate. "My mother was Shrine Maiden; the Heretic Miko, Yae Sakura. Sakura was named after her."

"Why was she called the Heretic Miko?" Ino asked.

"It was because they feared her. She was one of the most powerful Shrine maidens of her time, and there was an incident that made people question her character and this led to people thinking of her as a heretic, some even called her a witch. And being the daughter of said accused witch doesn't invite positive reviews on you even if you are a child." Kim stated remembering how people accused her of being the child of a witch. "After the events that led to her death people look at me the same way as they did her, with fear and disdain. So the only logical choice was for the people that did like her to send me to live with my uncle."

"But what does that have to do with your relationship with Naruto?" Ino said wanting her to get to the point

"I'm getting to that!" Kim proclaimed. "When Naruto took me out to eat a few days after the Bell test, I saw the same look that people were giving him that the people of my old village was giving my mother and me. After that I decided I would be one of the people he could call friend and tease him just for the fun of it, I guess I eventually fell for the guy." Kim said blushing while diverting her eyes away from the light blond haired girl. When she first met Naruto he didn't fit the description of a neighborhood delinquent that Sakura proclaimed him to be, but someone who knew what it was like to be an outcast so she took a Gamble and decided to befriend him and in return she met Myucel, and Ayane, two other people who in their own way were treated as outcasts as well.

"So it's a romance based on understanding." Ino said getting a yes from Kim. "So...how far have you two gotten?" Ino asked bringing more red to Kim's face as she said. 'That's none of your business!'

* * *

 **Animusphere estate**

Janet's welcome home party was a very small get together with only close friends so only chaldea employees and the estate household were there along with close friends of the family. As the party continued Naruto and Marie we're upstairs playing video games along with Mash and Myucel. They were playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 on multiplayer. Naruto & Marie were arguing over which side they should be on, Anti Reg or Pro Reg after defeating the Titanium Man Boss.

"I say we should go with Captain America, he clearly sees where this registration Act is really heading. And like Cap told Hill; 'You're asking me to arrest people who risk their lives for this country every day!' How can you not question that?" Naruto stated.

"I'm not disagreeing with cap on that notion, but after the latverian Counter-Strike mission and the Stanford cutscene, it's clear to see what happens when Heroes mess up and how their actions really affect the lives of the people that they failed to save." Marie countered.

As the two continue to arguing Mash suggested they flip a coin for it. They both agreed and flip the coin it came up heads meaning Naruto one and they sided with the anti Reg. As they continued playing Marie looked at Naruto. "So...your leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah. It was nice being back home, but all good things have to come to an end." Naruto said as Marie stayed quiet. "Now don't go all silent on me Olga, I'll visit again soon."

"I'm not worried about that, I just don't like the idea of you going back there. Especially after what they did to my family." Marie said glaring at her controller.

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for Marie. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, Marie."

"Its not you who should be sorry Naruto. If I had it my way, I sue your village, buy the property of the man who killed my father and the councilman who ordered it and demolish their houses and build something over them." Marie stated making Naruto sweat drop at her threat.

"...I believe you." Naruto said.

"Oh, and one more thing. Myucel is not going back with you." Marie said shocking the half elf maid who asked why. "You spent enough time away from home, and as I said before I don't like you staying there."

"Master, are you also in agreement with Lady Olga on this?!" Myucel said turning to Naruto.

Naruto felt like a deer in headlights right now. "Well, you see Myucel... I kind of agree with Marie on this."

"But why?" Myucel said feeling hurt.

"Its not you Myucel, trust me. I just think it's about time you went home, and I'm sure you've missed being with Marie and Miss Janet."

"To be honest I do." Myucel admitted. "But are you sure you want me to stay here? Won't you miss having a maid?"

Naruto looked away a bit depressed. "I'm willing to go without a maid if it means you get to spend time with your family."

"If you want, I could go back with you and help out senpai." Mash suggested.

"Absolutely not Mash." Naruto flat out said.

"Hey kids! You're having a party up here and you didn't invite me!? How rude!" They all turn to see a girl dressed in some sort of nun outfit with white hair and blue eyes who by appearance appeared the same age as them but is actually much older.

"What the!? Aunt Theresa!?" Marie said in shock.

"Hey there Marie. How's my favorite niece?" Theresa(age secret!) said coming into the room.

"I'm your only niece."

"Oh yeah that's right." Theresa rub the back forehead before she noticed someone missing. Instantly she used one of her magical chains to grab Naruto who was trying to sneak out. "And where do you think you're going whiskers? You weren't trying to leave without giving your favorite magic tutor and Aunt the proper greeting, were you?" The short older woman said with yellow sparkling eyes.

"No! Of course not auntie Theresa!"

"Good! Cuz it's been a long time since I touched those cute cheeks of yours!"

"Oh crap!"

Back downstairs, the party was reaching its conclusion and the guests were departing. In the living room Medea, Janet and Leona were having a friendly conversation with each other. "So Janet, how are you feeling so far?" Leona asked.

"I'm doing much better now that I'm home. But how did you two enjoy the party?"

"Well I saw Joe Hayabusa believe it or not, and he's grown into such a handsome devil and probably just as ferocious as one. Although if I didn't know any better, I think he was trying to avoid me?" Medea said remembering her conversation with the current head of the Hayabusa Clan. Joe was holding up a conversation with her but he avoided eye contact and kept things very simple which kind of annoyed Medea. "I mean the last time we met, I was just settling back into Twilight City after leaving Naruto in the leaf Village and he didn't seem that happy to see me. What's a jerk."

"Oh you know how Joe is. He always likes to stay as stoic as possible, and let's not forget how close you two were when we were younger. You were still in your Lily form and serving as my Caster servant." Janet stated. When she was younger she wanted to try her hand at servant summoning and summoned Medea in her Lily form and had her for 3 years but eventually the day came when he had to leave her as sad as it was. Although imagine her surprise when she discovered 10 years ago that her Caster servant was reanimated into a mortal body. Janet couldn't be happier and welcomed Medea back with open arms into the neighborhood.

"Close? I recall that we used to argue a lot, although it was fun to break that stoic facade of his." Medea said remembering how much fun it was to tease Joe.

"He miss you just as much as the rest of us Medea, he's just to proud and a bit shy to admit it." Leona stated. "By the way, Janet? Where did your older sister run off to?"

"I think she went upstairs to go see the kids. I can't help but feel sorry for Naruto." Janet replied.

"No one abuses Naruto weak spot more than her. But believe it or not, Naruto does like it when people rub his whiskers, it makes him purr as if he was a kitten." Medea boasted.

"By the way, Leona. Did you check that thing I asked you to check?" Janet asked Leona.

Leona instantly knew what she was talking about. "Don't worry Janet, I checked all our files, and none of it was taken. The Court nor the Leaf know about you or Marie, you're both safe. As far as the majority of the world knows, Cecilia Shania is still KIA."

"That's good. A part of me was worried that they found out who I really was and came to take me or Marie." Janet now also known as Cecilia said in relief.

"When are you going to tell Marie about her powers? Because sooner or later she's going to discover them and she'll need to know how to control them." Medea asked.

"I know Medea. Believe me I know, it just worries me how she'll take it." Cecilia replied. "Not to mention if people found out about her true inheritance, because believe it or not she has the power to out match any of those weapons the court took and that Warhawk danzo and his conspirators will not rest until they have her power."

"None of us will let that happen Cecilia, and I'm sure Naruto would guarantee the same thing."

"That's nice to hear Medea, thank you." Cecilia said in gratitude before thinking about something funny. "I know I've said this a dozen times, but I still always wanted to name her Kiana. It always had a nice ring to it." Cecilia said as she and the other ladies laught.

Back upstairs Theresa was sitting listening to Marie's story as she had Naruto's head on her lap while rubbing his whisker marks cheeks. "So that's what happened huh? It seems like you kids have gotten yourself in quite the situation."

"I still can't help but wonder how deep this conspiracy goes, and who all is involved in it?" Naruto said before looking up at Theresa. "Say aunt Theresa, do you know anything about that black coat I found at chaldea?"

"Well I can tell you one thing, it definitely belong to Marie's father. You see, Marisbury from a young age always wanted to do more, and when the city was facing a crisis he dawned on an old magic rub and started putting things in his own hands. Some called him the rogue, the Wanderer or by some standards a nobody. Either way he used his talents in magic and his Keen intellect to help people not just in Twilight City but from other places."

"Wait?! You're saying my father was some sort of vigilante?!" Marie stated in shock.

"That's so cool!" Naruto stated in amazement.

"Maris liked to think of himself as a freelance mage and Traveler who felt the need to help people when he saw the chance. Anyway over the years he's gained many allies and enemies alike, most considered him a hero While others considered him some sort of rebel. believe it or not in the elemental Nations he was infamous for helping small villages from conflicts involving the five Great Nations, or for problems they couldn't get help with. His way of giving small countries a Fighting Chance."

"That almost sounds like what Naruto did back in the Land of Waves." Mash implied.

Theresa looked down at the blonde Ninja. "I heard what you did in the land of waves Naruto, nice job by the way."

"It was nothing. Besides I had some help from my friend Percy, it would have been more difficult if I didn't have him helping me." Naruto stated.

"Ether way, you did a good thing helping them when they needed it. It shows how caring you are master." Myucel said in admiration.

"I agree. It was a very selfless Act." Mash agreed.

Marie soon got her aunts attention. "I just have one crucial question, aunt Theresa. If my father was such an infamous Wanderer, why was he captured and killed so easily?"

"Mm..how should I explain this? The last mission that your father went on he cast a very powerful spell. A spell that left him very exhausted and weak to the point that any time he used it he would take a long time to recover at least in mana. I say he would have fully recovered back in December which would have been less than a week from the day he died." Theresa explained.

"So master Maris could have defended himself if the event took place in December and not November?" Myucel said receiving a nod.

Naruto had a look of suspicion. "That seems way too convenient. Is it possible that someone from the Leaf Village knew about his alter ego?"

"Your guess is as good as mine on that one, because I don't think even the third Hokage new about his hood. But that doesn't mean that they wouldn't have suspected him, because believe it or not his alter-ego was wanted in not just the leaf Village but the other ninja Villages as well considering his interference into their affairs." Theresa answered.

Time passed and it was about time everyone turned in. Considering it was late Medea and Naruto stay the night, with Naruto sharing a bed with Olga as she wanted him to stay close to her tonight. Naruto who was still up was thinking about what's most likely going to happen next. Tomorrow he's going back to the leaf Village and will continue his Ninja duties but can't help but wonder about Marisbury's actions as a vigilante along with his previous actions and came to a decision. Just then he could feel Marie looking at him and he turned his head to look at her. "Having a hard time sleeping Marie?"

"No...Its just, I wanted to give you something before you go back to the leaf, Naruto." Marie said blushing slightly.

"Oh really? What might that be-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Olga kissed him on the lips. Before he could say anything Olga turned around and went to sleep leaving Naruto with a flustered face. "Why dose this keep happening to me?" He asked himself.

* * *

 **3 days later, Leaf Village**

All good things have to come to an end, and so the konoha tour groups trip to Twilight City ended. Overall they all had a good time, and each took back a souvenir to commemorate their time in the city. Unohana also gave the genin minus Naruto and Shikamaru cell phones as it was a custom to the end of their trip that they get one, which was good for Shino so he can continue to stay in contact with Suzume, although he still claims that she's not his girlfriend but just his friend. Once they got back they went back to doing their usual missions while they're sensei's were pleased to hear that they enjoyed their time in the city. Also as of late the hooded assailant has been showing up for the last 3 days, mostly around the outskirts of the village taking care of their Bandit problem, making the area safe for campers and travelers. Considering he's doing his business outside the village the leaf Village a ninja can't exactly just go after him but that didn't stop them from going to confront him but unfortunately he's able to slip away before they can catch a glimpse with all there being left is the bandits and criminals that he leaves behind. The people of the area as well as a few villagers have nicknamed him the devil of the Hidden leaf because the people he attacked see him as a hooded monster.

That very morning, team 7 just finish doing some d rank missions when Kakashi suddenly stopped after seen a bird. "Well that's about it for the they I'll see you guys later." Kakashi bid them farewell.

"See you later Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he decided to walk off but from the corner of his eye he could see Sakura about to make another move on Sasuke. As he continued walking he could hear some people following him and turned around to see a box camouflaged as a rock with peepholes. _"Really? This is as worse as your last attempt Konohamaru."_ Naruto then began to walk knowing that the box was following them and in an instant Naruto appeared behind them and lifted up the box. "And just who are you trying to fool with this? Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon.

"Heh, heh, heh, just what I expect from my number one rival!" Konohamaru(age 8) proclaimed as he and his friends stood up. "But admitted boss I nearly had you there!"

Naruto chuckled and what he said. "Trust me kiddo you weren't even close that time, like for starters you really shouldn't use a box and try to disguise it as a rock. But anyway, what brings you kids here, did the academy let out early?"

"Come on Boss! You promise to play Ninja with us!" Konohamaru whined.

"I did?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes! You said so yesterday." Moegi(age 8) stated with Udon nodding in agreement.

As Naruto thought back to yesterday and found that he did recall making a promise to play with them after he was done with his missions. "Well, I don't have anything to important to do, so I guess I can play with you kids for a bit." Naruto said getting a 'yippee!' from the three kids. From behind them came a scuff drawing they're attention to a devastated Sakura, who just got rejected by Sasuke after he told her that she was way weaker than Naruto.

"A ninja playing ninja. That is so lame." Sakura scorned. "Can you be anymore childish." A depressed Sakura finished coming to a stop next to her teammate. _"My ninja skills are worse than his!? Unbelievable!"_

"Come on Sakura, there's nothing wrong with playing ninja with a bunch of kids. Who knows when the'll have time for this anymore." Naruto said getting another Huff from the pink-haired Ninja.

Konohamaru and his friends glared at the pink-haired kunoichi for her remark, as they were looking forward to playing with Naruto. "Oh yeah!? Well who asked you, you Giant forehead witch!" The young Konohamaru screamed.

Naruto gasp at konohamaru's statement and looked towards Sakura to see her reaction. The girl in question gave off a dark ominous vibe as Sakura slowly raised her fist and cracked them slowly. "Konohamaru." Naruto whispered to his surrogate younger brother.

"Yeah boss?"

"Run, now." Naruto advised.

Konohamaru was about to question why, until he noticed how terrifying Sakura appeared at that moment. His survival instincts kicked in at the moment as the young Academy student vaulted trying to put as much distance between him and Sakura as possible.

"Get back here you brat!" Sakura screeched she gave chase.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon said as they ran after their friend and the angry girl chasing him down.

Naruto looked at the direction they were heading and decided that he couldn't just let Konohamaru get pulverized by Sakura and ultimately decided to go after them. As he was catching up he heard konohamaru's scream and rushed over, once he turned the corner he saw Konohamaru being held up by an older teen in a black bodysuit along with face paint and what seemed to be a large wrapped object behind his back. Next to him was a girl around the same age, she had teal colored eyes and sandy blonde hair that was pulled into four separate spiked pigtails. She wore a light purple single piece outfit that had a Scarlet sash around her waist and what seemed to be a long solid black object held within the back of the sash she wore.

"Let go!" Konohamaru demanded as he tried to break loose.

"Please it was an accident, entirely my fault. So please just put him down." Sakura pleaded with Moegi and Udon hiding behind her.

"Come on Kankuro, enough fooling around, you're going to get us yelled at." The older girl stated while identifying the male.

"Don't worry Temari." The one known as kankuro said. "We got a few minutes before he shows up, so let's have some fun with these brats."

"Hey, excuse me but how about we just calm down and talk this out, starting with you putting Konohamaru down. Okay?" Naruto smiled making his presence known as he walked in front of Sakura to address the two.

Kankuro looked at his headband and decided to test him a bit. "Sorry but, I'm not in a very negotiable mood right now." Kankuro said tightening his grip on Konohamaru scarf.

"Oh? Well that's too bad." Naruto voiced. In an instant kankuro felt something shoot past his face and look towards the blonde Ninja who now had cold expression with his bo staff aimed right at him. "Let's try this then. Put the child down and I don't shoot you in the knee caps or better yet your face, you makeup clown." Naruto said coldly. This look intimidated both Kankuro and Temari in some ways.

"Naruto?" Sakura said from behind him. _"He's not being serious is he!? This is getting way to scary!"_

 _"This kids a wind stylist like me, and it looks like he's serious on his threat!"_ Tamari said in thought.

Although reluctant kankuro submitted and released the young sarutobi who ran back to Naruto who asked if he was okay. Not liking feeling threatened kankuro reached for the object behind his back until suddenly a rock hit his hand making him ouch in pain. Everyone turn their attention to where the rock came from, and to the right was Sasuke sitting in a tree holding another rock.

"You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league." Sasuke said as he tossed the rock in his hand as Sakura cheered his name wall Naruto and kankuro just looked at him as if he was disrupting something, Temari herself couldn't help but blush seeing Sasuke as some local hottie. "If you know what's good for you, you get lost." Sasuke said crushing the rock in his palm.

"So Cool!" Sakura cheered joyfully with hearts in her eyes at the sight of Sasuke.

"I'm way out of my league, huh. Brats like you tick me off the most, all attitude but nothing to back it up." Kankuro said about to Unleashed his Crow despite Tamari's protest.

"I hate to interrupt your showboating Sasuke, but I think you might want to addressed the guy behind you." Naruto said surprising everyone as Sasuke turned to see another Shinobi hanging upside down a tree branch in the same tree Sasuke was in. This guy had bright red messy hair and green eyes with black rings around them with the kanji for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead. He wore black clothing with white cloth going over his shoulder and a large gourd strapped to his back.

"Kankuro...stand-down." The redhead ordered. "Your embarrassing our Village getting into fights with these kids."

"Ga-Gaara, h-hey." Kankuro said almost fearfully naming the newly-arrived Ninja.

 _"How did he-? I didn't even sense him._ " Sasuke wondered feeling shocked that someone manage to sneak behind him, he also wondered how Naruto despite him being on the ground was able to detect him when he couldn't.

Gaara in a swirl of sand appeared in front of Temari and Kankuro. "Have you two forgotten what we came here for?"

"N-No, Gaara. You see these guys started and-"

"Shut up...or I'll kill you." Gaara said silencing Kankuro. Gaara then turned his attention towards team 7. "I'm sorry for whatever trouble my brother caused." He then turned around telling his siblings that they were leaving, that was until Sakura called out to them.

"Hold on a second! I can tell from your headbands that your ninjas from the Hidden Sand Village. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter each other village without permission. So state your business, and it better be good!" Sakura said trying to sound threatening.

Temari turned to look at Sakura. "Don't you know anything? We do have permission, we're here for the Chunin Exams." She explained holding out her pass for them to see.

 _"So the Chunin Exams are taking place here. I wonder if I'll be able to enter this year?"_ Naruto wonder not wanting to be left out.

They were about to leave again until Sasuke called them out as he jump out of the tree. "Wait! You, with the gourd, what's your name?" Sasuke demanded.

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara introduced himself. "I'm also interested in your name."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara then turned to Naruto. "And you?"

"Naruto Uzumak." He answered.

Without another word Gaara and his companions left. Team 7 left soon after along with the three academy students. Naruto couldn't help but look over at the trees knowing someone might be watching them. And right he was as three sound Ninja were observing them.

* * *

 **the next day**

The members of Team 7 were once more waiting at their designated meeting spot on the bridge waiting for Kakashi. A few minutes later Kakashi finally arrived in a cloud of smoke. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said getting the standard "You're late!' from Sakura. "Anyway, I have an announcement to make." Team 7 gave him their full attention. "I note this is a bit sudden, but I've nominated you three for the Chunin Exams.

Team 7 were very surprised at what their sensei said. "Seriously sensei?" Sakura asked with the others just as intrigued.

"Yes." Kakashi answered while handing them some forms. "You are to fill these out and bring them to the Ninja Academy 4 days from now."

"Thank you Kakashi sensei, you rock!" Naruto said in excitement, this was his chance to become a chunin and he sure as heck is going to take it.

"Don't mention it, but I asked that you all think this carefully. This isn't like the genin exam, this will be the most difficult challenge you've ever faced till now. So only come if you feel you're ready for it." The masked Jonin said looking at all of them especially Sakura. "But anyway you're all dismissed." Kakashi stated as he left in a puff of smoke.

After their meeting was over team 7 were walking down do usual path away from their meeting spot. _"I still can't believe it, we're taking part in the chunin exams this year. I just know they're going to be some tough opponents there. I can't wait to tell Mom and the other._ " Naruto said excited until something came to mind. _"I wonder if the Hayabusa Village and the Mugen Tenchi Village are planning to participate? If so, I wonder who they'll send to compete?"_

 _"Finally, a chance to take on some real opponents. And I might be able to fight him."_ Sasuke thought as he remembered Gaara, it doesn't matter whether he becomes a chunin or not, the fact that this exam will draw in strong opponents for him to test his power against was all he wanted. _"Now I'll finally get to test my Sharingan."_

Sakura on the other hand was not feeling as optimistic as her two teammates. _"This is hopeless! I can't keep up with Sasuke, I can't even beat Naruto. I'll never pass these exams, the participants will eat me alive."_ Sakura thought as her two teammates walked ahead of her.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto came back home feeling a bit exhausted. Some mysterious Ninja came out of nowhere and kidnapped Moegi, and he had to rescue her. He obviously succeeded but he couldn't help but feel like it was some sort of test. Whether or not it was or wasn't he wasn't too concerned about it. As he entered the house and lock the door he noticed that on the floor there was an arrow sign leading upstairs. He listened in for any activities but found none and bought out his bow staff before going up. Once he made up the stairs he found another arrow pointed towards is opened room. With nothing else to do Naruto entered his room to find no one, looking around he noticed that there was a pink night light Illuminating the room and pink. Just then, he felt two familiar pairs of breast pushed against as someone covered his eyes while saying 'guess who?' "I figured it was you Kim." Naruto answered putting down his staff.

"Good guess Naruto, although I thought I had you with that silencing spell I placed in the room." Kim said while pouting.

"That was a good touch by the way, but I think I've seen all your tricks and-" Naruto turned around to face Kim, only to be taken back by what he saw so much so he fell onto his bed while sitting up. "K-Kim wh-what are y-you wearing?"

Kim was wearing light blue bra and underwear with matching stockings and choker, but what really caught Naruto's attention was the raccoon ears and tail attachments that she had on with it giving her a raccoon demi-human appearance. "Oh this? This is something I threw together for the occasion." Kim made her way towards Naruto taking her usual seat on his lap. "So you like?" She said seductively.

Although flustered Naruto answered. "I-I do. I mean the raccoon attachments looks so lifelike." Naruto said as he grabbed the raccoon tail only to cause Kim to yeep a bit. "Whoa! Sorry Kim. I didn't know it was real." Naruto said letting go of the tail.

"Don't just grab it like that!" Kim told him before blushing. "Its one of the new spells that I learned, it gives a person the characteristics of an animal they are more compatible with. You can touch my tail if you want. But just be gentle okay?" Nodding at her request Naruto grabbed her tail again this time gently and began caressing it causing Kim to moan in delight. Turn on by this Naruto kissed Kim while using his free hand to massage her left breast, Kim in response locked her arms and legs around Naruto and began saddling him while deeping their kiss. Ever since they came back from their field trip Naruto and Kim's relationship has become more intimate although they haven't gone any farther than this because Kim wants her first time with Naruto to be special on a later date. A part of her does Miss having Myucel around but on the upside she now has this house and Naruto to herself and she's taking full advantage of this while she has it. Soon enough they both broke away for the need of air.

"So...what exactly is the occasion Kim? Because I know it's not either of our birthdays."

"I...heard..from Sakura...that you guys are taking the chunin exam this year. So I thought a celebration was in order, after all this is what you been waiting for, right?" Kim said breathing hard from there make out session.

"Well this day just keeps getting better! If this is the award I get for qualifying, I wonder what I'll get for passing the exam?" Naruto stated taking in Kim's appearance.

Kim wagged her finger. "Now that's a surprise for later. Think of it as something to look forward to to help motivate you." Kim replied. "But anyway, this night just getting started. I cooked a few things and there nice and warm in the oven. We can go downstairs and eat it now...or, we can stay up here for a little while longer then go eat. Your choice." Kim suggested while pressing her body against Naruto.

"Tough choice? But I think I'll kiss the letter." Naruto said leaning in to kiss Kim. Just as they were getting started they were interrupted by someone turning on the lights. Surprised both of them turned around to see a Ayane at the door with her arms crossed while giving them an annoyed look. "Ayane!? W-What are you-"

"Doing here? I came to get you of course, Ryu sent me to get you." Ayane answered before he finishes question. Naruto asked why as he knew he didn't have training tonight. "Its for a mission, a very important one at that."

"Exactly how important?" Ask Naruto.

"The the kind that could spell life or death for millions of people kind of important. So we need to go now." Ayane finished.

Naruto sighed before looking at Kim. "Sorry about this Kim. This kind of ruined the mood, didn't it?

Kim sighed before giving him a small smile. "Its all right Naruto we can eat later when you come back, right now this seems more important." Kim kiss Naruto on the cheek before getting off his lap so he can go downstairs. Once he left her room Kim gave Ayane an annoyed look. "Not cool, Ayane."

"Don't blame me, I was just following instructions." Ayane said in her defense before nervously looking away. "So...when did you two become so, intimate with each other?"

"It was during the field trip to Twilight City." Kim then smile mischievously. "You know, you can have the same kind of relationship we have if you drop the tsundere persona."

"D-Don't be ridiculous! There's no way I want that kind of relationship!" Ayane protested. But unknown to Kim and Naruto, Ayane came upstairs during their first round of kissing and couldn't help but watch them go at it while imagining her in Kim's place. Soon enough she came back to her senses and remember what she came here for. "And for your information I am not a tsundere."

"If you say so Ayane. Just know that you're really missing out, Naruto is a really good kisser, and he knows just where to massage you at. But I shouldn't need to tell you that, do I?" Kim said as she left the room missing Ayane's massive blush.

"A raccoon fits her perfectly." She mumbled out.

* * *

 **Temple Ruins**

Naruto and Ayane arrived at the temple where Ryu was setting up some candles in the straight line and lighting them, he then turned around to see them enter. "Good you two just made it, the meeting is just about to begin.".Ryu said as he lit the last candle.

"Meeting? What meeting?" Naruto asked still left in the dark.

"Meeting regarding our mission." Ryu answered as he motions for them to sit. Once seeded Ryu went through some hand signs and the candle incense began to form and astral projection of Joe Hayabusa who was sitting across from them. "We're all here father. How are thing on your end?"

"Its a bit misty but stable. But anyway it's time I debrief you on the situation." Joe Hayabusa stated as he looked at his son, along with the young Ninjas with him. "I'm sure you all know that the chunin selection exam is 4 days away, and many Ninja from all over the elemental Nations have begun to enter the leaf Village. As this is common we must not forget that events like these can also be used as a way to invade another country, which has happened few times over the years, and like so this year is no different as well. The Hokage believes that someone may try something during this year's exam, call it paranoia or caution but I think he's right to be worried."

"Your saying someone might attack during the chunin exams?" Ryu inquired.

"Yes, I do. But who, how, and why are still a mystery, and for right now we only have possible suspects each with high motives." Joe answered.

"Do you suppose it's the Court of Silence, mr. Joe?" Naruto spoke up. "DeCosta said with his dying words that the leaf Village would pay for double-crossing them."

Joe looked at Naruto. "You must be Medea's son and my son's apprentice, it's nice to meet you at last. To answer your question, it's a possibility, so we can't rule them out, but we have other suspects that we need to consider. I already went over the full details wit Ryu, but you two need to be briefed on this. 10 villages are participating in the exam, they are as followed; Leaf, sand, mist, waterfall, grass, rain, Sound, Hayabusa, Mugen tenshin, and black spider, those are the ninjas that will be participating in this year's exam.

"The Black Spider Clan!" Ayane said in shock. Why would ninjas from that shadowy group enter a public chunin exam they've never been ones to appear out in the open.

"The Hidden Mist?" Said a confused Naruto. The Hidden Mist Village is supposed to be having some kind of Civil War. Why would they find time to participate in the chunin exams when they're in the middle of a crisis.

The Hayabusa head saw their shocked expressions and could tell what they're thinking. "I know you both are surprised, but it seems that the Hidden Mist Rebellion has triumphed over the bloodline War and are now establishing a new system. I suspect them entering the chunin exam is a way for them to improve the hostile relations they had regarding other villages." Naruto couldn't help but feel shock at the same time happy. The bloodline war was over that means people like Haku won't be hunted down for their kekkei genkai, he only wished he knew where Zabuza and Haku were so he could tell them this news.

"But what about the Black Spider Clan?" Ayane spoke up. "What's their reason for entering?"

"They openly claim that they want to make peace with other lands and are permitted to join the exam as a way to test if their proposal is true or not." Ryu explained.

"But how do we know if it's not them that are going to try something during the exam? Trying to make peace with the leaf Village so they can enter the exam just to get the drop on everyone looks exactly like the kind of thing they would do!" Ayane protested not liking the idea that the leaf Village allowed her Villages longtime enemies into an open exam.

Joe and Ryu both sighed. "Well the leaf Village was spectacle of letting them enter, in fact they would have dismissed it. But surprisingly the black Spider ninjas did not reach out to leave first, they reached out to both the Hayabusa and Mugen tenshin Villages first." This left both the young ninjas shocked and Ayane wanted to know more. "The Black spiders sent an Envoy to the Hayabusa Village claiming to come in peace what a scroll containing information on a few things, one of them is what I want Naruto and the two teams that are villages are sending to investigate." Joe explained.

"What am I investigating sir?" Ask Naruto.

"They claim that's the newly-formed sound Village are the culprits that were looking for and that they have a spy in the leaf Village genin ranks. Your mission is to help our genin confirm if there is a traitor and figure out who he is and if they have any other accomplices, and also keep an eye on the sound team." Joe instructed. "And this is confidential, so you can't repeat this to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes mr. Hayabusa sir." Naruto answered while feeling a bit queasy. A few hours ago he was excited about entering the chunin exams, but now he has to spy on his own fellow genin to find a spy. This was not going to be easy even for him considering he's going to have to keep this from his teammates. _"Just another Secret I have to keep to myself, and I've been keeping a lot of those lately."_

After the meeting was over Ryu turned his attention towards Naruto. "I know this isn't going to be easy, Naruto. But believe it or not you may be our best chance of identifying this mole, because they would most likely keep their distance from our genin, so they shouldn't see you coming."

"I understand Ryu, I'm just surprised that my first chunin exam may lead up to a possible invasion."

"You just seem to get caught up in a lot of unfortunate situations, don't you?" Ayane spoke.

"It's not that I mean for it to happen, it just sort of happens!" Naruto said in his defense.

"Either way It goes, we do appreciate it. But that doesn't mean you can't still try your best to become a chunin, we just need you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and report it in." The dragon ninja advised. "Now you too can turn in you'll have 4 days to repair for the exams, I have to go meet up with the genin that are representing the Hayabusa Village. So good night to both of you." Ryu then poofed away leaving Naruto and Ayane alone. They both headed back to Naruto house to turn in knowing that in 4 days they have an important assignment on their hands.

* * *

 **Ember City**

Meanwhile in Ember City in a building called the Advanced Technology Research Institute, Koharu of the leaf Village Council was looking over a glass window as she observed three pods containing team 9. Next to her were two men in lab coats one was bald with sunglasses while the other had Brown nicely combed hair with green cleared glasses. both the men seem to be under some kind of genjutsu as Kohora spoke.

"So are team Nine's Arrangements done?"

"Yes honorable Elder, once the arrangement is done they will be on par with any Challenger that they will face in the exams." The bald scientist said.

"That's good. We can't have the Hayabusa or the Mugen tenshin showing up our genin again. Every time they enter our chunin exams our participants always lose out to them, making our village look weak. But this year we will not fall behind and these three will make sure that." Koharu proclaimed before turning her attention towards the other scientists. "Tell me Katasuke. Is your special gauntlet operational now?"

Katasuke under the genjutsu nodded. "Yes my lady, Kote is done. With it, anyone can use the sealed Jutsu within the cartridge just by forming a hand sign without extending any chakra. I only have one right now but I assure you the one you give it to will be an unpredictable opponent to beat."

Koharu smirked. "Good, and I know just who to give it to." She said looking at the Pod that held Hibachi.

* * *

 **End**

 **Here's chapter 16 and boy this was a very taxing chapter to make. I know you have some questions so leave them in the comments or personal messages.**

 **I left a lot of Cliffhangers like Marie and Janet being Kiana and Cecilia along with Kim's mother being Sakura Yae but that's for another chapter, story, and day.**

 **But anyway stay tuned and get ready for the Chunin Exams where I plan to make it memorable and there will be a lot of good battles so stay tuned my good readers and see you next time, and as always please leave reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 17. As always please continue to support the story**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the material used in the story, all Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 17: The Chunin Exams begins, a room full of Rivals

* * *

 **Leaf Village, training ground**

It was the third day before the chunin exams and the village was now full of foreign Ninja from different villages as the exams were to begin the next day. It was on this day that Naruto was training with his air rifle, after completing that he went on to something else. There were many targets around the area, with Naruto making some different hand movements. "Ninpo: Art of the Hurricane!" A large gust of wind began to form a tornado, however. The wind suddenly died down and the tornado dispersed causing a huge blowback pushing Naruto down. "Dang it! I still can't control it." Naruto was trying to master this technique before the chunin exams begins. Arts of the hurricane was a wind type ninpo that requires concentration and Power. The power to gather a lot of wind to form a tornado, and concentration to maintain and control it so one can move it as they wish. Naruto got the power down, but having trouble with the control of it. "I just have to keep at it, it's just a matter of time before I get the hang of it."

"I hope so, cause that technique seems to suit you." A girl about 1 year older then Naruto said. She has copper brown hair tied in a ponytail, and Amber eyes. For her appearance she wore a white and red tunic with cherry blossom petals on the skirt and a sash that held a wakizashi.

"That's what Ryu said when he sowed it to me. Do you have any hint that could help Kasumi?" Naruto asked turning around to look at her.

Kasumi thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I've seen my brother use this technique many times, and even he had some problems in controlling it at the beginning. To him it's all about gathering as much wind as he possibly can so he can control it without any difficulty, so I would say the key to mastering this technique is to gather enough wind necessary for you to control it. That way you should be able to move it freely, and once you're used to it you could probably increase it little by little." Kasumi advised.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea, thanks Kasumi."

"Its no problem, it's the least I can do after all you've done for Ayane." Kasumi stated with a smile. She, her mother, and brother were grateful for the influence that Naruto has been on Ayane. The purple haired girl has been more opened and easier to talk and interact with after she met Naruto, she even started talking to Kasumi on a friendly terms again maybe not on the same terms as when they were kids but she feels they're getting there little by little. _"I guess Ayane just needed a friend that she feels she could relate to._ By the way, Naruto. Is it true that you sometimes go out and beat up people?"

"I wouldn't call it 'going out to beat up people'. I like to think of it as, night watching. Just walking around the area enjoying the night. If by chance I run into someone up to no good I feel obligated to intervene and settle the matter." Naruto explained.

"Then you have a very brutish way of 'settling' matters then."

Naruto sweat drop at her response. "In my defense I give them some warning before I do anything. They just don't want to listen is all."

Kasumi giggled. "If you say so. But I at least try to work on your PR, a lot of people seem to fear you then like you."

"Its just a couple of Shinobi that don't like me, and that devil nickname keeps a lot of people from thinking anything good about me." Naruto protested. "Speaking of which, I'm going out tonight. Considering I'll be taking the chunin exams tomorrow I probably won't be able to do this for a few days."

"You need any help? After all you might not want to be tired for the exam tomorrow."

"No. They're just the usual Bandits that go around messing with camper, travelers, and now the tourist. There no big deal but thanks anyway."

"Ok." Kasumi said. "Oh! I almost forgot. One of my teammates really wants to fight you."

"Rally? Who is he?"

"Hoki Taketori. He's my brother's apprentice and is one of the toughest Ninja in my Village. My brother Hayate and Ryu are rivals, so Hoki wants to see how strong you are." Kasumi explained.

"So now I have a Mugen tenshi Shinobi after me? I don't know whether I should be flattered or worried?" Naruto replied in a nervous chuckle. _"I wonder if they'll be anyone else gunning for me?"_

* * *

 **Night before the chunin exams**

Team 10 were at their usual barbecue place as tomorrow was the chunin exams. As they were digging in, Ino quickly complained to Choji about eating so fast. "If you eat so much you might get sick, and we won't be able to enter the chunin exams if that happens." Ino stated.

"Sorry." The akimichi said slowing his pace. "So Asuma sensei, what are we supposed to suspect from the chunin exams?"

Asuma scratched his head while thinking. "Well Choji, I can't really tell you. You all have to see for yourself." Asuma stated while eating some barbecue. "Just know that these exams will test all you've learned not just from the academy but from your short time as shinobi. Although I could give you some helpful advice, try not to get in any unnecessary fight would that group over there." Asuma motioned his squad to look a different table. At that table was two girls and one boy. **(Team 40 from Boruto.)** "Those are Hayabusa ninjas and their going to be the team that most of the participants are going to go after or avoid."

"They don't look very strong to me, if anything they look just as plane as us." Ino said observing the Hayabusa team they were having a normal conversation while eating pork barbecue.

"Don't be so quick to say that Ino, I have actually seen that team in action." Asuma said getting their attention. "The girl with the lower ponytail and yellow jacket is Tsuru Itoi, I saw her get surrounded by a group of hidden rain ninjas, and in response she released what look like dozens of wind blades that tore apart her opponent, and her skill in combat is just as accurate and deadly. The girl with short brown hair and the gloves is Enko Onikuma, she fights like a wild bear ready to mol down anyone that gets in her way giving her the nickname the demon bear."

Ino and Choji felt nervous after hearing that while Shikamaru looked intrigued. "And the last guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is Doshu Goetsu, he may look like an ordinary chimney sweep kid, but believe me when I say he's the best I've seen in Fire techniques, and he's very smart, and he knows how to combine both those aspects into a very deadly fighting style, which makes him the most dangerous one on their team." Asuma explained.

Shikamaru looked at the Hayabusa team with interest. _"A girl who's fighting style is accurate and deadly along with a technique that allows her to take out multiple opponents at once. That would make her very versatile in combat. If the other girl fights like a beast? Then her attack strength must be very devastating. And the last guy is claim to be the most dangerous out of all of them with his fire tactics. Overall, that team is definitely_ _troublesome, and like Asuma said, it's best to try to avoid a conflict with them. Man, this exam is going to be such a drag."_

Ino then remembered something and quickly got her team's attention. "I almost forgot! I heard that the daimyo's niece is coming to witness the finals of the chunin exams. So that means we'll be able to see Jackie again!" Ino said getting a 'Hooraw!' from Choji and an embarrassing blush from Shikamaru which caused Ino to smirk. _"Shikamaru may not admit it but he'll be just as happy to see Jacqueline as the rest of us."_

* * *

 **The next morning**

The next morning in the in the House of Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi was getting up from bed when he felt someone grab his arm and pulled him back on to it. Kakashi could only sigh as he looked up to see Yoruichi laying on top of him wearing an orange t-shirt. "I kinda have to get up now Yoruichi. I have to make sure all 3 members of my squad are there to take the exam." Kakashi said however Yoruichi was not budgie.

"~Purring~ Just 10 more minutes Kakashi, besides I'm sure all three of them are there. I doubt they would miss out on an important event like this." She said still half-asleep.

"I know without a doubt that Naruto and Sasuke will be there but I'm not so sure about Sakura, she's not as confident as the others, that and she has a hard time dealing with situations that she isn't prepared for. So if anything these exams will be the hardest on her then it will be for the other two."

"I get what you're saying Kakashi but sooner or later Sakura is going to have to learn how to face challenges instead of finding a way to avoid them." Yoruichi said laying up a bit as she looked at Kakashi. "So I heard that's some jonin can recommend at least one or two of their squad members to be promoted to chunin. Tell me, did you recommend anybody?"

"Actually yes I did, I recommended Naruto to be promoted to chunin." Kakashi said surprising Yoruichi a bit.

"I'm not really surprised but something says the others were shocked to hear that. Weren't they?"

"Yeah they were." Kakashi rub the back of his head remembering how after he recommended team 7 for the chunin exams that he also recommended Naruto to be promoted to chunin. Almost everyone except the third and Unohana were completely shocked to hear that as they thought he would recommend Sasuke, Iruka asked why he would recommend Naruto for such a promotion as he felt none of his old students were ready for the chunin exams let alone for the promotion. "The reason I'm promoting Naruto as chunin is because he's the only one in the squad that is qualified. Sakura is very smart and can be very observant when need be, but she lacks any offencive qualities and isn't used to being under extreme pressure, also her crush on Sasuke will never allow her to order him around if he gets out of line."

Yoruichi looked intrigued as she continued to listen. "Sasuke is indeed talented in both body, mind, and technique, however Sasuke can sometimes overestimate himself and underestimate others and that could lead him to make decisions that will put not just himself but the whole squad in a dangerous situation."

"And that just leaves Naruto, right?" Yoruichi said getting a nod from the masked Ninja.

"Naruto has some of their qualities and a few others that they lack. Creativity and improvising. When I was trapped by Zabuza, Naruto took charge and manage to find a way to turn the tables on Zabuza when the others thought he had us."

"You do realize that you could have gotten yourself out in multiple ways right?" The Numbani princess stated.

"Yeah I could have, but I wanted them out of the way so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire if I did. But on the upside they somehow managed to do it on their own so it's still a win-win." Kakashi chuckled. "But anyway that situation alone more than proved Naruto is not just a creative strategist but is capable leader. It's clear to see that he has inherited some of Minato Sensei's strategic mind and kushina's enhance hearing that she got from the nine tail fox."

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh as she moved herself to be beside Kakashi. "Well I gotta say Kakashi you made the right choice picking him and I'm actually looking forward to seeing how far he'll go in the exam."

"You and me both." Kakashi agreed. "Now I got to go, knowing those three they'll find trouble before the exams start." Kakashi said getting up as Yoruichi continue to lay in the bed.

"Now what makes you say that? It's not like they'll somehow get in a fight with one of guy's students right?"

Kakashi couldn't help a sweat drop at that. "Something says that just might happen."

* * *

 **Ninja Academy**

The day of the chunin exams has arrived, and team 7 met up at the Academy as instructed. Once they entered the building they made their way to the third floor, that was until they saw a whole group of genin gathered around some commotion that was going on. When they went to see what it was all about, they found a kid one year older then them being pushed back. The kid in question was Rock Lee who was now wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers with his red headband around his waist, Lee was pushed back in the arms of Tenten who is now wearing a pink Chinese shirt with standard Shinobi dark blue pants, and she had her headband around her forehead. Feeling bold Sasuke went up and call the two genin that were guarding the door to step aside and removed the genjutsu, he even got Sakura to help feeling that she needed a confidence boost of some sort, which did up her confidence a bit as she called them out on the genjutsu as well. With the charade over with one of the guards at the door decided to get into a fight with Sasuke who was happy to oblige, only for Lee to step between them and block both their attacks with ease. After that display of speed another boy around the same age as Lee came up, he has long dark brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail which was tied a few inches above the end. His Altair consisted of a beige-coloured shirt, and dark brown shorts with blue Shinobi sandals and, a wrapped bandage around his right arm and right leg. But what really caught Naruto attention was that he had the same lavender eyes as Hinata indicating that he was of the hyuga clan.

"Wasn't it your idea to not try and draw attention to us, Lee." The lavender eye boy lectured as Lee release the two and apologize for his mistake. Lee then suddenly turned his attention towards Sakura who looked creeped out by his appearance.

"Your name is Sakura, right?" Lee asked getting a hesitant yes from said girl. "Become my girlfriend and I swear I will protect you with my life!" Lee all but confessed.

"No Way! You're too weird!" Sakura rejected instantly making Lee sulk in a corner.

Feeling a bit bad for the oddly dressed teenager, Naruto went over to pat him on the back. "Its okay pal. That girl has very high standards, most of them are for appearance." Naruto said comforting. He also took this time to look over Lee and noticed some crucial things about him. _"This guy may dress weird but I can tell he's a very strong competitor, he seems to be way faster than Haku and those bandages on his arms clearly means that he's a dedicated hand to hand_ _combatant, but to what degree I don't know."_

Sakura feeling this was a waste of time grabbed her two teammates arms and began to pull them away wanting to check in leaving the genin that they encountered behind them. When they made it to the next room they were suddenly stopped by Lee who demanded a fight with Sasuke.

"Your kidding right?" Sasuke responded

"Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha Clan and how great they are, I want to see if it is true, Sasuke Uchiha. I wish to test my skills against you." Lee stated staring Sasuke down.

"You heard of the Uchiha Clan yet you're challenging me? You must be even more foolish than you look." Sasuke said unimpressed. "But if you want to know about my clan, then I'll teach you the hard way."

"Good." Lee said glad that his challenge was accepted.

"I rethink this if I were you Sasuke. He may not look it but I can tell he's way out of your league." Naruto advised.

"Who asked you?" Sasuke said rudely, there's no way someone as goofy looking as Lee could beat him.

"Fine, but let the record show I tried to warn you."

"Hold on! We don't have a lot of time Sasuke, we need to register in half an hour!" Sakura complained.

"Don't worry, I'll have him on the ground in 5 seconds." Sasuke said charging straight at Lee with intentions to end this as quickly as possible. 5 seconds later however Sasuke was kicked back towards where he started on the ground as he struggled to get up, while Sakura looked on in shock.

"Wha-What just happened? Sasuke just got pushed back." Said a flabbergasted Sakura.

"Sasuke tried to punch Lee, Lee dodged, Lee followed up with a kick and Sasuke tried to block, but he was too slow and Lee cut right through his guard." Naruto explained the events of what happened. _"Well technically he was right, someone was on the ground in 5 seconds."_

"Did he use some kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Sakura wondered.

 _"Neither."_ Naruto voice in his head. The two then saw Sasuke get up and smirk.

"I've been waiting to try this out." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and began to look at Lee. _"Ninjutsu or genjutsu, whatever Magic he's using I'll see it_ _now!"_ Sasuke then ran at Lee believing that his Sharingan will give him the advantage now.

"Its over, he's lost." Naruto said with a clear face.

"Yeah! With the Sharingan Sasuke has this match won! But what can you expect from an Uchiha?!" Sakura said in full support mode.

"I wasn't referring to Lee, Sakura." Naruto said confusing the pink-haired kunoichi who asked what he was talking about. "Watch closely."

Sakura did just that as Sasuke got close he was kicked in the air by Lee. "What!? But how!? Sasuke's Sharingan should have-"

"Read his ninjutsu or genjutsu, sadly he's not using either of those. He's using taijutsu, simple martial arts with great speed." Naruto said as he continued to observe the fight that has now become completely one-sided with Sasuke trying to hit Lee who in return dodges and counters. Lee took this time to explain his belief in two kinds of ninja. Those born with Talent that don't have to work hard with it and those like him who have to train everyday. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Lee's declaration.

"What does he mean by that?" Sakura said confused, how can someone who's only using taijutsu beat a prodigy like Sasuke. "This doesn't make sense, Sasuke is the most talented in our year and he has The Sharingan. How is he losing?"

Naruto sighed. "It doesn't matter if those red eyes of Sasuke's can read Lee's movements, if he's not fast enough to react to them then he's just wasting chakra. And believe it or not Sakura, Sasuke may be rookie of the year, but that doesn't mean he's the strongest rookie here." Naruto said shocking Sakura.

As the fight continued Lee performed a move known as dancing Leaf shadow and kicked Sasuke in the air. After that lead appeared behind Sasuke as the bandages on his left arm began to unfold. "Now, I will prove my point, that hard work beats out natural talent." Lee said preparing to execute one of his signature moves.

 _"What's his next move!?"_ Sasuke thought in panic, there was nothing in his moveset that could get him out of this situation.

Just as Lee was about to make his next move a pinwheel struck Lee's arm bandages to the wall. Then out of nowhere a grown up version of Lee with a jonin jacket appeared. "Lee! You know that move is forbidden under normal circumstances!" The man lectured.

Lee instantly appeared before him and bowed. "I'm sorry Guy sensei, I got carried away."

Back with Team 7 Sakura went to catch Sasuke as he fell, while Naruto observed Lee and the man known as Guy as he began to lecture Lee after delivering a punch that followed up with a very comforting but weird hug between the students and teacher. _"Those two are like Father and Son, this would be very touching if it wasn't so weird at the same time."_

Guy then looked at Team 7. "You three must be Kakashi's students. Tell me, how is he?"

Sakura was surprised to hear this. "How do you know Kakashi sensei?"

"Well.." Guy smiled as he pointed his thumb towards himself. "Him and I are Arch Rivals for life." Then in an instant Guy appeared behind Team 7 in just a blink of an eye. "My record is 50 wins and 49 losses which is one better than his by the way. But the fact is I'm stronger and faster than Kakashi."

 _"His speed is unreal, and he claims to be stronger than Kakashi, and something says he's not bluffing. Are these guys even human!?"_ Sasuke said in shock.

"But anyway you kids should get going, the exams will be starting soon and you kids definitely don't want to be late. So good luck to you all and let the power of Youth guide you to victory!" Might guy said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes Guy sensei, I appreciate your advice." Lee said as he began to rebandage his hand which Naruto took note of. Once he was done he looked back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I wasn't totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that's true enough, but you are not the one I wanted to test them against. I am not the best leaf genin here, that title belongs to someone on my team, a boy named Neji hyuga, that is the one I want to defeat, you were just someone I wanted to practice on. Now you are a Target, I will crush you!" And with that Lee made his exit leaving Sasuke extremely frustrated.

"How could I lose to someone like him?" Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

"Because you're just as much of an amateur as the rest of the Sasuke, talented or not." Naruto said getting a slight glare from Sasuke.

"Naruto! That's not helping!" Yelled Sakura.

Unaffected however Naruto continued. "I'm just saying it as it is Sakura, don't get me wrong Sasuke is a skilled fighter compared to the average person, but there are people here who are above average and with the skills and experience to back it up. It's not to say that bushy brows and his sensei are not human, it's just that they are not the average humans that we're used to seeing." Naruto finished explaining leaving Sakura a bit flabbergasted.

 _"If that's true, then what chance does a normal person like me have?"_ Sakura wondered. She then turned her attention to Sasuke. "Are you ok, Sasuke?"

"Never better, in fact, that finally got me in the zone." Sasuke smirked.

"Huh?" Said a confused Sakura.

"If that guy can give me this much of fight, I can only imagine who else can give me a challenge? Next time I'll be ready for it." Sasuke said confidently. He may have lost to Lee, but this only confirmed what he was looking for in the exam, strong opponents.

Naruto chuckled lightly at Sasuke's words. "Only time will tell Sasuke. Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

As as team 7 made their way to the exam, room they came across their Sensei Kakashi who explained to them that is one of them decided to not take the exam then they would all not be qualified to take it which is why he was more worried about Sakura, considering if she knew she would have been pressured by the others, and he wanted to make sure that they all came of their own free will. Overall Kakashi was very proud of his genin team and wish them the best of luck.

Once they went inside they were immediately greeted with lots of stares from random ninjas. "They're all staring at us." Sakura said intimidated.

"They're just trying to scare us." Naruto explained. "The best we can do is just ignore them."

 _"Easy for you to say!?"_ Sakura thought until a female voice call out.

"Sasuke!" Ino appeared out of nowhere and clings to Sasuke."I've been wondering when you'd show up."

"Get off Sasuke Ino Pig!" Sakura protested she was really hoping Ino would not be here.

Ino however just stuck her tongue out. "Why if it isn't Sakura. I can't believe they let someone like you in here, billboard girl." Sakura grew more agitated at Ino's remark.

"Man, so you guys got dragged into this too? What a drag." Shikamaru said as he and Choji walked up to team 7.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there's anything that isn't a drag to you Shikamaru?" Naruto said. Soon enough Team 8 enter the scene.

"Well well, took you long enough to get here Naruto." Kiba said akamaru barking in agreement.

"What can I say, we got a little sidetracked." Naruto replied looking over to where he saw Lee with his teammates, he then looked over tours where he saw Kasumi with two guys, one with a brown shirt and pants and black hair as he look like a very muscular but heavy set person, the other guy has messy brown hair and purple eyes with a blue Shinobi garment complete with a face mask, and an unzipped teal vest over it. This was no doubt the Mugen tenshin team and not that far from them is the Hayabusa team. "But I got to say, there's a lot of competition here."

"I agree, there are a lot of foreign Ninja here and it's safe to say that's all of them shouldn't be taken lightly." Shino said as he was also observing the competition. But from the corner of his eye he could see what look to be Suzume who was talking with two guys. One of them have brown hair styled in the spike ponytail and wears a white and purple Hannya-like mask, which has a spider crest on the forehead along with purple markings around the eyes, nose and mouth areas. He wears a beige jacket, brown pants and black Shinobi shoes, behind his back he carried what looked to be a sword. The second one had orange red eyes and was wearing a black hooded cloak with blue Shinobi pants and black Shinobi shoes, he also looked to be a bit bored as if he was tired of waiting for the exam to begin. Suzume then spotted him and waved at the insect user, Shino in return waved back at her.

"I can't help but be a bit intimidated with all these people here." Hinata said looking over at Lee's team noticing Neji.

"We'll be just fine Hinata. For all we know these guys are all looks and no strength behind it." Naruto said to encourage his friend

Hinata can't help but blush at Naruto's encouragement, out of nowhere they heard a voice of someone they didn't think they hear from again. "Well lookie what we have here, our old classmates are here, and they look just as lame as ever." The voice belonged to hibachi as he and team 9 made their presents known.

"Hibachi?!" Said Naruto and Hinata.

"AMI!" Sakura and Ino said in Union.

"Unagi?" The rest of the guys said.

Hibachi arrogantly smirked at their surprised expressions. "What's the matter? Surprised to see us?"

"Surprised to see you 3 with headbands!" Kiba began. "What the heck are you guys even doing here?"

"That's right! You guys fail the final genin exam, so you guys should be back in the academy!" Ino said.

Ami smirked. "What can I say, when there's a will, there's a way." She then looks towards Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. "And my love and belief to one day see Sasuke again was answered, so it must have been fate that brought us here." Ami said much to the annoyance of Sakura and Ino including Sasuke.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How troublesome, that still doesn't answer our question. How are you guys still able to qualify as ninjas? Cuz as I remember only 9 out of the 30 graduates would graduate to become genin while the rest would be sent back."

"That's true Shikamaru, but it's nice to have friends in high places." Unagi laugh slightly. "Like for instance one of the Elders of the leaf Village. Elder Koharu saw our great potential and manage to work out a deal with the entire Leaf Village Council and Hokage into letting us continue being genin, on the term that we can complete 1 highly difficult C rank missions. Once that was done we were more than able to qualify for the chunin exams."

This shocked the nine rookies. "How on Earth could you three possibly compete after completing 1 C rank missions, while all of us had to complete at least 15 missions?" Sakura said flabbergasted.

"Because unlike you Sakura we have actual potential, and the council doesn't want to lose out to the Hayabusa or Mugen tenshin ninjas anymore. So they decided to throw their best to take care of them." Ami gloated. "But I'm sure Sasuke would do even better if he didn't have you and Naruto slowing him down."

"What was that!? Who do you think you are talking down to us like that!?" Sakura yelled in protest.

"That's right. Unlike you guys we had to work hard to get nominated to take these exams, did you guys even train after leaving the academy?" Naruto voiced out.

Hibachi only smirked and chuckled. "Who needs to train when your an all around Power House. I'm especially excited to see you here Naruto, and you too Hinata, I'm going to enjoy putting you both down when the time comes." Hibachi said making Hinata feel a bit nervous while Naruto only glared at him slightly.

"That's some tough talk coming from a guy who said it would look very pathetic if one should fail the final genin exam. But level with me Hibachi, how did it feel knowing that you failed the final exam, while me and Hinata past it? You must have felt pretty lame, right?" Naruto mocked Hibachi.

This made Hibachi growl at Naruto statement. "I'm definitely going to enjoy wiping that smirk off your face Naruto, but I have more important things to worry about." And with that team 9 left the rookie 9.

"HA Ha Ha! Nice job shutting up Hibachi, Naruto. That guy was really getting annoying." Kiba said with akamaru barking in agreement.

"Hey, what can I say? Someone's gotta take that prick down a notch."

"But shouldn't we be wary of them? After all they manage to become genin and enter the chunin exam, so those three must have gotten stronger." Sakura said worried

"They're just a bunch of weaklings that caught the interest of one elder that allow them to continue being Ninja, for all we know they're just as weak as they were in the academy so there's nothing to be concerned about." Sasuke said completely unimpressed by team 9.

"Your so right Sasuke! Those guys are definitely nothing compared the rest of us let alone you!" Sakura said in fangirl mode.

"You know, you shouldn't be so loud. You're attracting the other team, and that's not a good thing trust me." A boy much older then them approached.

Sasuke looked twords him. "What's it to you?"

"Oh nothing, its just you 9 remind me of how I was when I first took the chunin exams. The names Kabuto by the way." The boy named Kabuto introduced himself.

"So you've taken the exam before. Is this your second time?" Sakura asked.

"Well actually it's my seventh time participating." Kabuto corrected.

"That doesn't sound like something to be proud of." Shikamaru said.

"Man, you must really suck if this is your seven time here." Said Kiba.

"You know I kind of agree with Kiba on this one." Naruto whispered nonchalantly.

"Naruto that's rude! Besides that just shows us how difficulty exams really are, so it'd be nice to listen to what he has to say." Sakura protested.

Kabuto fixed his glasses as he went on to explain that although he hasn't passed the exam he has at least gathered lots of information and stored it on info cards that he was willing to share if they're interested. Sasuke asked if he had information on individuals and other groups which Kabuto confirmed, Sasuke then asked for information on Lee and Gaara and surprisingly Naruto, earning a 'You douche' from the Uzumaki which Sasuke didn't care to acknowledge.

"Let's see Rock Lee graduated last year and is an expert in taijutsu although no information regarding his Ninjutsu and genjutsu but overall he's a very close combat fighter." Kabuto then reached for the next card containing Gaara. "Gaara of the desert. Hmmm, there's not a lot of info about him other than that he has came back from every Mission without so much as a scratch on him." Then he reached the last card which contains Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, it says here that he was mostly raised in the outer Nations and his Academy records show him just at average level, it also seems that his mother Medea is a well-known mage and is well-versed in many spells. It also says here that-" before Kabuto could finish Naruto used his spear mode staff to stab the card surprising everyone as he had a frown on his face with a slight shadow over his eyes.

"No offense Kabuto but I would rather like it if you didn't go and continue talking about my personal information, especially in a room full of competitors." Naruto said as gently as he could without making too big of a scene. " _How does he know that? How he get access to that information? How'd he even hear that!? Let alone remember it and write it down!?"_

Ino feeling the tension in the air decided to do something. "Say Kabuto do you have any more information to give us about the exams?

Kabuto then went on to explain things such as the different villages that are participating in the exam including the black Spider Village and sound Village. Sakura seem to grow goosebumps at the sound of the black spider Clan knowing how dark and infamous ninja are. Just then three sound ninjas up and attacked Kabuto, he tried his best to dodge attacks and managed to dodge a bandage sound Ninja incoming attack but something bizarre happened. Kabuto glasses broke and he hunched over and threw up, this surprised the rookies all except Naruto who felt his ears ringing a bit and then looked at the gauntlet that the big sound ninja had on his arm. _"No doubt about it, that was definitely a sound wave attack, I guess the name pretty much gives away what they're capable of. Still it's best if I come up with something to counter that if me and the others go up against them."_ The sound ninja began to gloat stating that they will definitely become chunin this year.

Before the situation could escalate a large amount of killer intent Echo throughout the room and they all turn to see an agitated Ayane on the other side of the room. "Okay that's enough fighting ladies the proctor of the first exam is on his way and he send me here to answer any questions you all may have, so make them quick and important and before you ask I'm not giving you any information of the first exam."

"Okay? Who exactly are you?" Ino ask the first question.

"I'm Ayane of the Mugen tenshi Village and assistant propter of the chunin exam. Me and my team from last year were offered an assistant position by the third Hokage so don't be surprised if you see another like me during the second and third phase of the exam."

Sakura then raised her hand. "Aren't you a bit too young to be a chunin assistant and our superior?" She asked not believing a girl like her could be a chunin.

Feeling insulted Ayane gave Sakura an intense stare which sent chills down her spine. "Question my position again and I'll personally show you the strength that got me my position." this got a yes ma'am from a slightly scared Sakura as the purple haired girl asked if anyone had a real question.

A Mist Ninja named Chojuro then lift his hand. "How difficult are the exams really, miss Ayane?"

"Nice to see someone has some manners, as for your question they are very difficult. These exams will test you on every skill you have so make sure you know where and when to use them otherwise you'll be out before you know it." Ayane answered.

Naruto decided to raise his hand as well. "Do you have any other words of advice to give us?"

Ayane looked at Naruto and smiled slightly. "Just one, a genin who isn't ready to risk his future is not ready to become a chunin. Remember that."

Before anyone can ask what she meant by that the propter Ibiki Morino came into the room and ordered them to be silence. "I believe you answered enough questions Ayane, but now I think it's about time these maggots began their first exam!"

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes of who he saw. Ibiki Morino, the head of the t&i division and the best interrogator The Village had in mental interrogation. His knowledge of how the human mind works is enough to make the yamanaka jealous as he managed to get even though toughest of criminals to reveal their secrets, just his appearance alone told Naruto is that the first exam would not be easy at all.

* * *

The first exam was a simple written test although the rules were quite different. The test had 9 questions with a 10th one that would be given after the hour was up, and each team already had 10 points but every question they got wrong they would lose a point. Another rule was if they were caught cheating 5 times there are automatically disqualified, not just them but their entire team too, so that means if one teammates failed the rest of the team would also fail. Naruto could feel both Sasuke and Sakura glare at him from the back clearly they don't really know how smart he is, considering he never really failed any of the test in the academy.

Every participant was sat in different seats away from their teammates, once the test began everyone soon realized is that the test itself had questions that no one could really answer unless you are a total complete book worm. Naruto unfortunately was not that such bookworm at least not in these categories. _"This is impossible, you would have to be as book smart as Sakura to answer these questions. Wait a minute? What if that's the point, what if they want us to cheat and not get caught? That would definitely explain why they say if we get caught cheating 5 times we lose. And it just so happens I have multiple ways of cheating without getting_ _caught!"_ Naruto then activate Eagle VIsion and used his enhance hearing to locate someone he could cheat off of. Once he located one he used one of his many convenient spells that allowed him to mark a person and see through their eyes, this allowed him to copy down the answers as the person was writing them.

Around the room, the other participants were also finding a way to get answers. Sasuke used his Sharingan to mimic someone else's handwriting while Neji used his Byakugan to see through someone to get his answers. Hoki found his own way to cheat and pass it on to Kasumi and Renga, Doushu also devised his own way of getting information to his team as well. Suzume used hornets to gather information similar to how Shino used his Beatles and how akamaru helped Kiba to get their answers. The sand siblings had their own way of gathering information as well with kankuro using his knowledge of puppetry to get answers to Tamari while Gaara used his sand eye. Sakura unlike the others didn't have to cheat, for she was intelligent enough to figure out the answers on her own, Ino took advantage of this and used mind transfer technique to possess Sakura and memorize her answers and soon did the same to Shikamaru and choji so she could write the answers on their paper as well. Unfortunately some participants were caught cheating and got disqualified.

Soon enough the number of participants have been reduced and soon the hour was up and all waited for the 10th question. "Alright pencils down! Its time for the 10th question. Just know this first, do you all want to at least attempt to answer this question?" Ibiki asked everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked.

"He means the 10th question is optional." Ayane answered. "Howere, if you choose to take the 10 question and get it wrong you will be band from taking the chunin exams ever again." Ayane finished getting a mouthful a complaints from many participants.

"Quiet all of you! My exam, my rules!" Ibiki told them. "Like Ayane said, you're either give up now and try again next year, or you take the 10th question and risk getting it wrong. It's as simple as that."

Naruto himself wasn't the least bit afraid considering he was confident that he could answer the 10th questions. However many teams weren't as confident and began to call it quits, it was obvious that they would rather try again next year then risk being genin the rest of their lives if they get the question wrong. When people stopped raising their hand Ibiki ask if any of them wanted to leave and it was their last chance to do so. When no one responded Ibiki had only one thing to say. "Congratulations, you all pass."

This made allot of people confused. "But, you haven't given us the 10th question." Renga voiced.

"There never was a 10th question or at least not a real one." Ibiki said confusing them even further which made Ayane elaborate further.

"You guys were already given the 10th question and believe it or not I gave you all the answer before to test even started." Ayane said making them wonder exactly when she gave them the answer that was until Naruto pieced it together.

"The last question that I asked you before the Proctor came. You said a genin who isn't ready to risk their future, is not ready to become a chunin."

"That's right, as chunin you won't have the luxury of getting easy missions like D ranks or low C ranks anymore. Your missions will only get even harder, and you'll be expecting to lead those missions with little information to go on and the high risk of you and your men getting killed. Those who would rather cut their losses and live to fight another day aren't Shinobi at least not in my book." Ibiki said taking off his bandana to show his scars, cuts, and bruises which freaked out some people.

"Then what about the rest of the test? What part did that serve!?" Ami complained.

Ayane decided to answer this one. "They did serve a purpose. At first glance this looks like a test of intelligence but it wasn't, at least not fully. This was also a test to see how well you could gather information, so the rules were set to where you would have to cheat and not get caught. The people who fail today were either too incompetent or were completely spineless." Ayane said harshly sharing her opinion of the people who got caught cheating or gave up. "However, you guys have proven slightly capable enough to pass as nighter. So without further ado I declare this part of the exam to be-"

Before the purple haired girl can finish her sentence the glass of a window shattered two pieces as a woman jumped through the window. The banner launch from behind her, which had her name is you know be ranked printed on it.

"All right brats, listen up! It's time for the second test of the exam! And I'm the chief Proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" The woman introduced herself.

Everyone looked at her strangely while Ayane looked to be irritated. "Your early again Anko." Ibiki sighed.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so early if you weren't so slow!" Anko said as she notice all the participants that remained. "You passed all these teams? You must be getting soft Ibiki."

"Or maybe we got some interesting candidates this year?" The bandanna wearing shinobi challenged.

"Well that gonna change when me and Wasabi are done with them." Anko turned her attention twords the others. "All of you are to meet me at training ground 47 in 1 hour! Don't be late!" Anko finished dismissing them.

* * *

As they were leaving Shino was stopped by Suzume who wanted to talk to him. They met around the academy to speak. "So Suzume, is there something you want to tell me?" Shino began.

"Well as you probably figured out by now, I'm a ninja too."

"Not just any ninja. A black spider ninja." Shino said getting a surprise to look form Suzume. "If you're wondering how I know that, its simple. Your teammate with the mask had a spider Insignia on it, also back in Twilight City when we had a friendly spar your skills were way too good to be that of a civilians learning martial arts, you've definitely been in many battles. Finally during the entire first exam people have been avoiding you and your team as if they were afraid to get close to you, and why wouldn't they? Black spider ninjas are rumored to be very hostile and dangerous individuals, so it's only natural that they would try to avoid you. But it's safe to assume your mother is a spider ninja as your father is a physicist and inventor on Apollo Island."

Suzume looked a bit taken back by Shino's explanation. "That's some good observations Shino."

"Thank you. Now mind telling me why you left this part about you a secret?"

"Because I wanted you to know me as Suzume first before I told you about me being a spider ninja." Suzume began. "My village has always had a bed reputation, so people are always hesitant to approach us. Our village however has begun to change it's ways and are using this exams as a means to prove it."

"Did you know I was a leaf Ninja?"

"No, I didn't know until you told me. And believe me I was surprised and it made it even harder for me to tell you how about me."

"Did you think I would reject you if I knew of your affiliation with the spider Clan?" Shino ask to gain a nervous look from the Twin tailed girl.

"Our Villages have not been on good terms over the years, and I didn't want to make anything awkward between us." Suzume nervously said. "Anyway I just wanted to make sure if we were still all right, that my affiliation with the black spider Clan doesn't affect our friendship. So what'd you say Shino? Are we still friends?"

Shino was silent for a few moments until he answered. "Yes, we still are. I don't fault you for wanting to keep this a secret."

This bought a smile to Suzume's face as she hugged Shino. "Thank you Shino, I promise you won't regret it." And with that she left wishing Shino good luck with the next part of the exam.

Shino looked over his shoulder. "You two can come out now, I know you guys were listening in on our conversation." A second later Hinata and Kiba came out after being discovered.

"S-sorry Shino, we didn't mean to eavesdrop we were just curious as to why Suzume was here." Hinata explained.

"Boy, who knew she was a black spider Ninja? Not me that's for sure." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. "So Shino? Do you actually trust her after finding out about this?"

"...Yes, I do." Shino answered.

"Well if you trust her Shino then I will too. Besides when we met her in Twilight City she seems like a very good person, so I'm still rooting for you both." Hinata said being supportive.

"Rooting for us?"

"Ah what the heck, I'll trust your decision to trust her. After all you two still make a better couple then any girl Sasuke would pick." Kiba jokingly laugh with akamaru barking in agreement.

Shino sweatdropped at their continuing statement that him and Suzume are a couple but decided not to complain this time. "Thanks...you guys."

"Hey! What are teammates for right?!" Kiba said with Hinata giving a gentle smile.

Back with Team 7 they were making their way from the academy. "The first part of the exam was definitely weird. I mean I literally thought it was just a simple writing test, but to think they would throw a trick question like that out of the blue was nerve-racking. I bet that Ayane girl was having a big laugh at our expense." Sakura couldn't help but complain.

 _"I wouldn't put it past Ayane to enjoy putting pressure on us if she was allowed to."_ Naruto thought as he could tell Ayane was enjoying her job as Ibiki's assistant, those two definitely made quite the pair. "But the important thing is that we didn't fall under the pressure."

Sakura look down for a moment she was actually considering raising her hand to give up when she felt Naruto shouldn't risk his dream or when she thought her team couldn't handle the 10 question. It was thanks to Kasumi who was saying next to her that talked her out of it that she didn't raise her hand. "But didn't you guys think it was a better option to just give up and try again next year then to risk our chances of never become a chunin if the 10th question was real? I mean why risk it?"

"I can't afford to think like that Sakura. It's like that girl said, those who gave up were spineless if they couldn't handle a trick question like that." Sasuke said as simple as that.

Naruto seeing Sakura still unconvinced decided to elaborate further. "I get what your trying to say Sakura. But as I always say you have to expect the unexpected and find a way to deal with it."

"That's easier said than done Naruto!" Sakura complained.

Naruto chuckled as he saw Kabuto from the corner of his eye. _"That guy knows a lot information of not just the chunin exams but also individuals including myself. That alone makes him a prime suspect, when I get the opportunity I'll have to approach the Hayabusa team or Kasumi's team and tell them what I know._ "

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 17 and I went back two chapter 16 and did some adjustments to it so go check it out. Anyway as you've noticed if any of y'all watch boruto the Hayabusa team is team 40 from the anime and I made them my own version of the characters with different abilities (even though we don't know anything about their actual abilities and the same can be said for the two ninja that I put with Kasumi)**

 **But anyway stay tuned for next is the forest of death and this will take some time cuz I'm contemplating on what are to make it one chapter or two? But leave your thoughts in the comments or personal messages and I'll see you all next time, and as always please leave reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 18. Please continue to support the story.**

 **As always, I don't own any of the materials used in the story, all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 18: The Forest of death, a snake bites its prey

* * *

 **Forest of death**

The remaining teams of the first exam were in front of a large forest with Anko standings in front facing them. The forest itself looked very dark and seem to stretch for miles and it had a very eerie feeling towards it like something could jump out at you the moment you entered.

"This whole place just completely creeps me out." Sakura said feeling intimidated.

 _"I hate to admit it but I got agree with Sakura on this one. Do we really have to go in there!?"_ Ami said in her head with her teammates that were also a bit creeped out by the forest.

Anko smiled. "This place creeps you out doesn't it?" No one answered but she could still tell by the looks on most of their faces. "It should. They call it the forest of death... and soon, you're going to find out why." She then looked up motion for the others to do so as well. Once they looked up they saw from a tall tree that was over the gate someone jumped out and landed next to Anko. This person was none other than Wasabi in her usual get up getting a surprised look from most of the rookie nine as they remember seeing such a person a few weeks ago. "This here is my assistant, Wasabi Izuno a Hayabusa kunoichi that's assisting me. I'll let her explain the forest, while I'll explain the exam." She said motioning for Wasabi.

"That's the girl we met on the train station in Ember City, and she's a Hayabusa Ninja too?" Kiba said to his teammates as they looked at her. A theory then sparked in kiba's head. "Wait a second? How much are you willing to bet that the ninja that attacked us at the beach, was in fact this girl?"

"Its highly probable." Shino adjusted his glasses before continuing. "The two share the same height, they also sound the same. Sensei also confirmed that it was a Hayabusa Ninja that was our opponent, and she just happened to be on the same train as we were. So its safe to assume that they could be one in the same."

"What I wouldn't give to get a rematch with her, she made us look like total chumps that day." Kiba growled remembering how wasabi took him down with little effort and he wasn't alone Sasuke also looked at her with a glare with Sakura also pretty steamed remembering how she felt humiliated that day.

Naruto on the other hand was happy to see his recent partner and friend, although he could tell she didn't really want to be here and turned to Kasumi who just so happened to be next to his team. "Is it me, or does Wasabi not seem as enthusiastic about this as Anko?"

"Well given how she has a personal dislike of your Village you can't be surprised." Kasumi answered.

"By the way, how was Wasabi on the same team as Ayane? Last I checked those two are from two different villages?"

Before Kasumi can answer Hoki decided to answer his question. "Last year our Villages decided to do a conjoined team. Two from Hayabusa and one from Mugen tenshin, so Ayane and Wasabi or part of the same team last year."

"Oh? Ok, but then who was the third member?" Naruto asked.

Hoki and Kazumi sweatdrop. "The last member will most likely be in the third exam, just know that she in her own way is more destructive then both Ayane and Wasabi, at least in Ki power." Renga answered.

Naruto can't help but be surprise. Someone was more destructive in raw power then Ayane and Wasabi. He then remembered what he wanted to talk to them about. "Hey, by the way. I found a possible suspect that could be the mole that the black spiders told us about."

"Really? Who is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi."

"The guy that got attacked by the sound ninjas? What evidence do you have to support this?" Hoki said wanting more information, they need to make sure that he's a possible suspect before they look into him.

"He's been in the chunin exam more than once, in fact this is his 7th time entering, that means he could get lots of information on a lots of people from other villages. Also he had some very useful information not just on standard villages but also yours and Wasabi's, he also knew some information about me that I almost never told anyone."

"That's actually pretty strange? To have that much information would take years of collecting, and given that he's been in the chunin exam more than once it definitely gives him the means of collecting it while staying under the radar." Hoki elaborated now seen what Naruto meant.

"But he was attacked by the sound Ninja. And we are also informed that they are the prime suspects of the possible attack." Kasumi said feeling that should be mentioned.

Renga actually had his own thoughts about that as well. "Lets not forget that he antagonize them. I'm willing to bet that he did that on purpose to draw suspicion off himself and make him look weak in front of all of us."

"Either way Kabuto is now a suspect and we should keep an eye on anything that might tie him with our suspicious. Also we can have Wasabi and Ayane look deeper into the matter, after all they've most likely have seen him when they took the exam last year so they might actually know something about him." Hoki advised.

"Are you sure? Ayane isn't one to keep track of people who she think are weak." Kasumi spoke before they could continue, Anko got their attention again.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every survival skill you possess." Anko then began to explain the second exam. "This exam will take place in the forest of death located behind me, and will consist of an anything-goes battle to get your hands on these girls." Anko took out two Scrolls a black one and a white one. "Now, let me make this clear. Each Squad will receive either and Earth scroll or Heaven scroll. To pass, a Squad will need at least one of each type of scroll, and then make it to the center of this Forest in 5 days."

"And what about this Forest?" Ino asked.

Wasabi couldn't help but sigh, she didn't really want to do this but she was instructed to do it so it couldn't be helped. "Inside the forest ten kilometers, from the gate to the center is a tower, that Tower is where you must bring a heaven and earth scroll to in order to pass. Also, none of you may open the scroll until you get to the Tower, if you do your team is automatically disqualified."

"Oh? That sounds simple enough. What about supplies and resources?" Sakura asked feeling a little bit calmer.

"Yeah. What do we do about food?" Choji asked.

Wasabi couldn't help but smile like a Cheshire Cat. "Oh, don't worry there's plenty of food and resources in there for you to find. But be careful there are also man-eating beast and poisonous plants in there, so make sure to be prepared to kill those Beast and to be careful of what plants you pick up." This made a lot of them feel uneasy.

"Wait! So you're saying you're not giving us anyting?!" Unagi shouted. "No food, No water, No map of the area!?"

"What part of this test will test every survival skill you know did you not get?" Wasabi began. "Your team has to make with what it gots, take what it can get from it's surroundings, and make the most of them! But hey. if you're lucky, your team can get a scroll early and just head towards the tower where there are plenty of rooms for you guys to stay in until the exam is over. Just make sure you don't run into any teams that will take your scroll if you do. That being said, even if you do lose your scroll or both you are not automatically disqualified. You can still pass so long as you get both scrolls to the tower before the 5 days are up." Wasabi finished giving the spotlight back to Anko.

"Good explanation kid." The special jonin then turned her attention back to the participants. "That's it. You'll get your scroll from that desk over there you only need to send one person to go get it so no need for all of you to line up. Also I'll need you to sign these release forms." Anko said taking out a stack of papers and having people hand them out.

"What are the release forms for?" Sakura questions out loud.

"There so that if we get seriously injured or die, the parents or legal guardians can't sue." Enko said while signing her form.

Sakura couldn't help but gulp at that statement as she looked at the proctor and her assistant. "I don't suppose you have any last minute advice for to offer?"

The two females thought for a moment until they said in union. "Don't die!"

Soon the teams send someone to get a scroll. Sasuke noticed that they handed them out under a curtain, this way no team would know who has the scroll they need. Sasuke then saw the hooded spider Ninja revealed his scroll to be a heaven scroll catching the attention of a few teams. "What an idiot. Now he'll have more trouble than he would have if he kept his scroll Secret." Sasuke voiced.

"I totally agree Sasuke. He must be completely insane if you want to do something like that? A bad move through and through." Sakura said in agreement.

"Or perhaps not?" Naruto said confusing his two teammates, seeing their confusion he decided to elaborate. "Sure at first glance it does seem like he's making it difficult for his team, but this is also more beneficial for them passing sooner then most of the participants. Now that people know that they have an heaven scroll, they will only be targeted by people with Earth scrolls, that way they won't have to look for teams and hope for them to have a earth scroll, the the team with the scroll they need will come to them."

Sakura thought for a moment and it did seem like a good plan except for one detail. "But even if that does work Naruto, that will still bring them more trouble than they need!"

"They know that. But the question really is, how confident are they in their abilities? Because chances are they might be doing this to weed out the weak teams." Naruto explained further.

"So it's a trap." Sasuke said looking towards the candidates that were eyeing the black Spider team. Now that he took a look at them they didn't look very confident or very strong, and are most likely going to Target that team because they don't want to stick too long in the forest. _"So if Naruto's hypothesis is correct only weak teams will go after them._ _Also due to Kabuto information only we and our graduating class know of them being black spiders so those fools won't know who they're really targeting? All they know is that they have a scroll that they need and it seems like an easy win."  
_

"I still don't get why they're even allowed here?" Sakura questioned. "I mean the black Spider Clan have been enemies with many villages for years, so why are they allowed to enter the chunin exam?"

"Its because they're trying to make peace with the leaf Village and other Villages participating in the exam." Answered Naruto.

"What!? And they're just going along with it!?" Sakura said flabbergasted. "This is definitely a sign for a double cross! There's no way a village full of evil ninjas can suddenly decide to want to be allies with other villages that they have history of attacking and going to war with. It's just not practical!"

"I'm not saying we should fully trust them. But I think we should at least give them the benefit of a doubt." Naruto suggested.

However Sasuke disagreed completely. "That's not a good idea. People like them don't change period, so if they come into sight our best chance is to fight them or flee because there's no way we'll be able to work with them."

"And I'm sure are good old friends the sand ninja who we actually do have an alliance with are a good bunch of guys, even though a few days ago they were so willing to start a fight with us." Naruto said sarcastically reminding them of the events a few days ago with their encounter with the sand Ninjas.

"Well... that was, ah-?" Sakura was caught off-guard with that one.

"All that proves is that you can't trust any other Village but your own, in fact I don't even trust the Hayabusa or the Mugen tenshin villages they're all just potential enemies that could decide to turn on us at the drop of a dime if it's convenient for them." Sasuke said making his opinion very clear about other villages.

 _"Its ironic to say that I somewhat agree with him, but instead of other Villages it's the leaf Village itself that I don't trust."_ Naruto said in thought. He then heard someone approached him and he turned around to see Tsuru looking at him with a challenging stare. "Ah? Can I help you with something?" Naruto said as this caught Sakura and Sasuke attention.

Tsuru pointed towards him. "Make sure you passed this part of the exam because I want to fight you!"

"Huh!?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time while Sasuke wondered why this girl would want to challenge Naruto instead of him.

"A Naruto? Did you by any chance pissed off someone's behind our back?" Sakura said in a threatening motion. Just then Tsuru looked towards Sakura with a serious glare.

"And you! Do not do anything that would get you or your team eliminated!" With that said Tsuru left to rejoin her team leaving team 7 confused on what just happened.

Soon enough their squad got their Heaven scroll and was positioned and one of the many gates leading into the forest. As soon as they heard a horn it was the Proctors way of saying that the second exam has officially started.

* * *

 **Day 1**

Team 7 entered The Forest of death and already they can hear the sounds of screaming as if people wasted no time gunning for each other. "Looks like the other teams have began the festivities." Naruto said listening in on the commotion as he heard the sound of battle already commencing between the other participants. "Let's find a place to camp out and lay low for the rest of the day, then tomorrow we can start looking for Earth scrolls."

"Now who gave you permission to be in charge Naruto?" Sasuke said not one to be told what to do by anyone. "Given your city life background this test will probably be the biggest challenge to you then us."

"Oh really? And yours saying you have a better idea?" Naruto threw back at Sasuke, to be honest a part of him was still a bit steamed at Sasuke for asking Kabuto to bring up his information. He would have eventually told Sakura and Sasuke about his Mage skills eventually but it would be on his terms.

"As a matter of fact I do. I would rather we go out and start looking for an Earth scroll, then head for a place to rest, once that's done we can make our way towards the tower." Sasuke explained his idea, better to get a scroll now then make their way to Tower.

"That's a great idea Sasuke!" Sakura said in her usual fangirl maner.

"Besides your idea would have us linger here anymore then we need to." Sasuke finished.

"Oh excuse me, mr. Know it all, I was just thinking that maybe we could let these guys fight amongst themselves for a while and then strike while most of them are exhausted and then head for the tower. Besides what's the matter with roughing it for a while?" Naruto said a bit agitated.

"Our goal is to get to the Tower in 5 days with a heaven and earth scroll. The sooner we do that the sooner we can be done with this portion of the exam, and besides if we encounter another team I would rather fight them at their best then at half strength. Or perhaps you're too scared?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"I'm not being scared, I'm just being cautious." Naruto shot back. "Also, I don't recall you being in charge either Sasuke."

"Alright then let's put it to a vote of who's in charge of our team throughout the rest of this exam and so forth." Sasuke suggested.

"You know for a fact that if we do it that way, the result would always be-"

"I nominate Sasuke as group leader!" Sakura shouted.

"I second that." Sasuke said with a smirk, he knew Sakura would always chose his side over Naruto's.

"You guys are unbelievable!" The whiskers Ninja complained this definitely wasn't a fair vote.

"The majority has spoken Naruto, so no complaining!" Sakura shot back.

 _"Its times like this I wish I stayed home today to play Halo on my Xbox, but no. I have to spend 5 days in a forest with Sakura and Sasuke while following Sasuke's orders."_ Naruto thought as he looked at his two teammates. _"Oh well, if we run into trouble I'll just have to think of a strategy to get us out of it. I wonder what Ayane and Kim_ _are doing? Cuz she said they were going to hang out after the first exam."_

* * *

 **Konoha Tea House**

Ayane and Kim were having tea as the purple haired ninja was explaining what happened during the first exam. "So the participants literally had to find a way to cheat in order to answer the questions, but the downside was that they had to do it without getting caught?"

"Yeah. In our profession you must be able to gather information without being noticed in some way or form. The exam is made so that a genin is graded by each of their specific actions." Ayane said sipping her tea. "Like for instance, we had cameras positions on the ceiling so that people in the surveillance room could see how they cheated and got their information, so that way they can be graded based on their actions during the exam."

"And exactly how did my cousin's team do?" Kim asked.

"They did alright in some ways. Naruto seemed to use his Mage abilities while that Sasuke guy use the Sharingan, but your cousin actually answered the questions without the need to cheat. This however gave the opportunity for someone else to cheat off her."

"Sakura always been a bookworm so it's no surprise that she managed to pull that off. You don't seem very impressed Ayane?"

"The girl aggravated me earlier before the test began." Ayane said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Not a very good first impression huh? I was afraid you would think that." Kim sighed while eating some dumplings. "So what's the second exam like?"

"Its a survival test where the team has to go into a hazardous environment and make their way to a location in 5 days with two Scrolls they need to pass. Compare to this test, the first segments of the exam will seem like a stroll through the park." Ayane then saw a worried look on Kim's face. "I figured you be worried about your cousin, after all she'll be spending 5 days in a literal battle zone with actual enemies and she didn't look like she had any real battle experience to fall back on."

"It's okay. Naruto promised he look after her and I'm sure Sasuke is at least capable enough to keep her out of trouble." Kim replied. _"I just hope she doesn't do anything risky, and that she doesn't let her feelings for Sasuke distract her."_

Ayane soon got a text message from Kasumi telling her about Kabuto and how he's a possible suspect. She thought back to last year when she took the chunin exams and can remember seeing such a guy. _"Kabuto Yakushi, now that I think about it I did see him when I was addressing the examiners. That guy disqualified himself after the second exam was over, and I heard him say that he took the exam the year before that! I'll need to do some digging on just who this guy really is."_

"Is something the matter Ayane?" Kim asked.

"I just got a text from my sister, she wants me to look into someone that might be what our groups investigating." Ayane was about to leave when she suddenly disided to ask Kim for assistance, her powers could be useful. "Do you mind helping me out?" She asked embarrassed.

"Sure." Kim responded. "Wear do we start?"

"The Konoha archive Library. If there's anything suspicious about Kabuto's background it'll most likely be there." Ayane explained.

* * *

 **Forest of death**

With Sasuke now as acting leader he had team 7 continue on towards the forest of death in search for a team to get an earth scroll from. Soon they made it towards an open space and quickly stopped. "Alright. Our best chance of passing this test is to stick together, so let's-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence a smoke bomb came and engulfed the area including team 7 blinding their site.

"It's a smoke bomb! They're attacking us already!" Sakura said in panic.

"No one move! The enemy is trying to separate us!" Naruto said taking out his bo staff while trying to keep his team together.

Unfortunately Sakura was not paying attention to his instructions as she searched for her missing crush leading her to wander off. "I can't see anything! Sasuke! Where are you?!"

"Hello?! Can't either of you hear me?!" Naruto said as he listened in for any signs of his teammates but was met with the sound of someone try to attack him from behind. He quickly duck under an incoming hook kick and then with a twirl of his staff used to sweep his assailant on the ground. To smoke soon cleared to reveal it was a rain Ninja who got up and used a smoke bomb to cover his escape leaving Naruto who decided not to go after. "That's right you gas mask weirdo! You better run!"

Naruto then looked around the area to find that he was completely alone with no sign of Sasuke or Sakura in the vicinity. "Not even an hour has pass, and I already lost both my teammates. I so blame Sasuke for this." He then looked around the area or any clues as to where they Coulda ran off to while thinking what they would do in a situation like this. "Let's see knowing Sasuke he must have went after the people who attacked us, as for Sakura she was literally lost in the smoke and ended up wandering off and is now panicking while looking for Sasuke. Sasuke can handle himself so I should put my efforts into finding Sakura before she gets into trouble." Naruto then activated Eagle Vision and start looking for clues as to where Sakura ran off to. He found a small strand of pink hair that most likely fell off the pinkets head and picked it up to sniff it, his nose isn't as sharp as Kiba's but it should be good enough to sniff out traces of Sakura's favorite shampoo. "Good thing that girl spends lots of time on her hair, it makes it easy to track her. She went left it seems, now to just catch up her." Naruto got up and started his search for his female teammate unaware that 3 rain ninjas were watching him from a far distance and have marked him as their target.

* * *

In another part of the forest Sasuke was in the pursuit of whoever attacked his team but unfortunately they seem to have disappeared with no trace for him to track. "Its no good, I lost them." The last Uchiha said agitated, he soon took noticed that his teammates were nowhere to be found. "I was too preoccupied with the attackers that I ended up getting separated from Naruto and Sakura, _those two should have tried to be faster that way they wouldn't have been left behind, this is exactly why I didn't want to be part of a_ _squad. What's the point of having teammates if they can't keep up with you?_ There's no use complaining now I might as well go look for them and hope that they don't get themselves into much trouble." Just then he herd the sound of lightning not too far from him and went to investigate. What he found was the Mugen tenshin team practicing with Hoki and Renga clashing they're attacks at each other with Kasumi cooking 6 sticks of fishes and lizards in front of a small fire. "Its the team from the Mugen tenshin Village, they seem to be taking it easy and training." While Sasuke was pondering on what to do, Renga and Hoki stopped sparring and turned to where Sasuke was hiding.

"Come on out. We know your there." Renga said revealing Sasuke's location and making the Uchiha leave his hiding spot to confront them.

"I know you. Your Naruto's teammate." Hoki said. "Is your team somewhere nearby?... No. Your here by yourself."

"So what of it? We went out looking for an Earth scroll and we got separated." Sasuke said.

"Howd you get separated from them?" Ask a curious Kasumi.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is whether or not you have the scroll that I need or not." Sasuke said disregarding Kasumi's question.

Hoki pulled out their scroll which was an earth scroll. "Is this what you're looking for? If so, then you most likely have what we're looking for too."

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm looking for." Sasuke said as he entered a fighting stance. "Now I'll be taking that scroll." Sasuke ran to confront the Mugen team as Renga stood in front of his team. Sasuke seeking this prepare to deliver a combo of a high spin left hook kick to Renga's left shoulder and followed up with an elbow to the stomach and finally turned around to deliver a punch to his face, however, to his shock Renga didn't look to take much damage or any damage for that matter. _"He doesn't look as if he took any damage? How?! Each of my attacks were solid!"_

Renga stretched his neck as well as his knuckles while looking totally unfazed by Sasuke's assault. "Now that was rude, and a weak attack to say the least. You're going to have to try harder if you're hoping to at least faze me." Renga then got into a fighting stance of his own. "Now it's my turn." He said forcing Sasuke to put up his guard.

Before he can move however Hoki called out. "Wait! I have a better idea. Why don't we wait for his teammates to come here, and we can have a three-way match. Winning team gets the losing team scroll. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great idea Hoki! And it sounds lots of fun too!" Kasumi liking the sound of those terms.

Sasuke however was getting upset at how calm they were being. It was as if he was just an ordinary opponent to them not worth challenging unless you had someone with him. "Don't you underestimate me! I don't need a team to fight you guys!"

Hoki stared at Sasuke. "You don't really think that you can win this all by yourself? Besides I wanted to fight your teammate Naruto so I rather prefer to fight you with your whole team."

Sasuke scuffed and his statement. "I'm an Uchiha, and the strongest person in my year. So you'll find that I'm a much bigger challenge then Naruto can ever be."

"Naruto isn't very open about how strong he really is, so to most of his classmates he doesn't seem as strong as he looks." Kasumi whispered to her teammates.

"What are you people talking about over there? Are we going to talk all day, or are we going to get started?" Said an impatient Sasuke.

"We were just deciding on who should fight you. And it just so happens you peaked my interest so I accept your challenge. You don't mind do you Renga?" Hoki said stepping up.

"No problem he's all yours Hoki, just don't over do it."

"Don't worry I won't." Hoki looked up to see that the clouds were getting dark and it was about to start raining. "How very convenient? This should be an interesting battle."

"I don't I know what you mean by that but I agree. I'm going to be one of the few Ninja in the leaf Village who actually fought and won against someone from your village." Sasuke said completely confident that he can win this.

* * *

Back with Naruto he was still on the trail of Sakura. _"For a girl who doesn't work out she can get pretty far when motivated enough."_ Naruto suddenly stopped as he began to see rain ninjas in Black jumpsuits appearing all around him and walking all zombie like _. "So my pursuers have decided to stop following me and make their move, huh? Whatever. I need to get rid of them anyway before I reach the others."_ Naruto then listen in on his surroundings and found his three stalkers in a tree above him. "I have no time for this, so I'm going to make this quick." Naruto took out shurikens and kunai's and threw them towards the tree before going through hand signs. "Ninja art: Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto's projectiles instantly multiplied and aim towards the direction of the rain Ninja who jumped out of the trees to avoid the attack. Unfortunately Naruto anticipated this move and strapped paper bombs on to them which exploded behind them. Being close to the blast, the Rain ninja were pushed by the impact causing them to fall. Naruto took this chance to clothesline the right Rain Ninja and throw him towards the other two causing them to fall harder on the ground knocking all three of them out.

With the casters unconscious the black delusion rain ninjas dissipate. Naruto took the chance to search the rain ninjas for a scroll but only found a heaven scroll. "All that trouble for another heaven scroll? Oh well. Never hurts to have a spare." With that said Naruto continued his search for his teammate while also taking notice of the rain clouds. "Why do I get the feeling I'm about to miss a very exciting battle."

* * *

Meanwhile the battle between Sasuke and Hoki was raging on with Sasuke on the offencive and Hoki on the defensive, however soon it changed to Hoki going on the offencive and Sasuke on the defensive. Its been going back and forth for the most part with Sasuke relying on his Sharingan to keep up with Hoki's movement which were very hard to follow as he was moving just as fast as he was. Also for some reason no matter how hard Sasuke looked with his Sharingan he could not see or identify his opponents chakra or better yet he couldn't read what was actually flowing through Hoki. Sasuke doesn't have a lot of stamina so he decided to change his maneuver with flips and turns while changing from Attack to defense and then wait for the right moment to launch his finisher. "Heh. Is that all you got? Cuz I can do this all day!" Sasuke gloated.

Renga couldn't help but scuff at Sasuke's obvious bluf. "Who does he think he's fooling? He's clearly losing stamina and his Sharingan isn't helping. Soon he's going to tire himself out and exhaust his chakra."

"My father always said that a drawn-out battle was one of the weaknesses of the Uchiha Clan. And let's not forget the Hoki has been taking it easy on him so far, he's letting his opponent think that he has the advantage so he'll reveal his attack patterns and then counter based on them. And I got a feeling Hoki done analyzing." Kasumi said as she continued to watch the battle she could also tell that someone was coming and look back to see Sakura rushing towards the area.

"Finally I found Sasuke." Sakura said in relief before noticing what was going on. "What's going on? Who's Sasuke fighting?"

"My teammate Hoki and you're just in time to see the finale of this fight." Kasumi said bringing her attention towards the fight.

 _"I have to admit that Sasuke knows what he's doing, I've rarely seen such a well-rounded balance of strength, speed, and technique. But he's expecting my attacks to be of pure force and is mounting his defense of cordially. So I think it's time to shake things up a bit!"_ Hoki took a look at the area and saw that it was raining hard and water puddles were beginning to take form around them. "What do you say Sasuke, give up yet?!"

"Not a chance!" Sasuke responded.

"Good! I would have been disappointed if you said yes. You've been a decent distraction till now, so watch closely with that Sharingan of yours Sasuke, because things are about to get very interesting." Hoki said confusing the avenger. "Purple Lightning Flash Bang!" Then out of nowhere where purple lightning surrounded hoki and a giant purple flashbang and thunder clap hit mid-way blinding Sasuke for a good few seconds as he lost sight of his opponent. Soon he found himself surrounded by multiple Hoki.

As shocked as he was Sasuke kept calm. Whether they are shadow clones or Illusion clones his Sharingan should see right through them and identify the real one. once he found what he believed was the real Hoki he went into action and performed dancing Leaf shadow kicking him in the air, he wasn't done yet as he quickly appeared behind him. "Nice try kid. Unfortunately nothing can get past the sharingans eye of perception which allows me to see through all illusions. If you did your homework on the Uchiha you might have been prepared for it, however it's too late!" Sasuke then performed his new technique based on what he copied from Lee. "Lions barrage!"

"Yeah! That's my Sasuke for you, never count him out!" Sakura said she saw what was going on and started cheering for her crush. _"Sasuke took what what he learned from his battle with Lee and created his own technique with it!"_

Just as Sasuke landed his final hit Hoki suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What the!" Sasuke then landed back on the ground with a splash and found himself extremely exhausted from his last attack and he was still surrounded by water Mist illusions. _"My body's not use to that kind of strain! I need to fall back!"_ Sasuke used Fireball jutsu and spind around to hit all the Mist illusions once he was done he tried to retreat why was stopped by more illusions and struck at them that was met with a counter throw by Hoki who finally showed himself. "I got no choice! I have to fight back!" He soon engaged in a fight of hand-to-hand once again but soon found himself too exhausted and was too slow to counter or even hit Hoki even with his Sharingan active. Soon enough the rain stopped as Sasuke was out of breath while his opponent didn't look as if he wasn't even close to being tired. "What did you do?! How did you manage to beat me!?" First Lee and now this Mugen Ninja. How is he losing to so many people!? His well balanced moveset and Sharingan should be giving him the advantage, yet it's not.

"I was using the water spray as a mirror to create as many Phantom illusions as I wanted, while I created one solid duplicate to give you a little playmate while I hid in the water spray. My flashbang alone was just too blind you for a bit. Not too shabby huh? And that is just one of my many tricks of the trade." Hoki explain his plan as his teammates and Sakura continue to observe them with Sakura completely shocked that her Sasuke lost. Hoki then looked at Sasuke with a serious look. "As for you Sasuke, your greatest achievement is that you have perfected all aspects of your game, unfortunately that's also your greatest weakness. To be good at everything means you aren't great at anything that's why your style will always remain the same, while I'm able to change my strategy depending on my opponents strengths. This is the true difference between The Talented novelist and the Well-trained Competitor."

"Why would you tell me this?" Sasuke demanded trying to get up.

"So that you can understand why you can never beat me, or anyone else like me." Hoki finished.

That sentence alone stopped Sasuke from getting up as he looked down at small puddle under him to see his reflection as he soon learn his Sharingan was off most likely for chakra conserving reasons. _"Is what he says true? Am I really that predictable?"_ Sasuke thinks back to the battles that he had lost. The sea creature(Percy), Haku, Wasabi, Lee, and now Hoki. "Could all my skill and training be working against me?!"

 _"Sasuke..."_ Sakura looked on in worry as the Mugen team decided to leave. "Wait! Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the Tower to wait out the rest of the exam." Kasumi answered.

"What?! You got both scrolls a-already! When did you guys get them?!"

"From your team." Kasumi said getting a screeching 'what?! from Sakura. "Hoki defeated Sasuke and as towards the agreement the winners get the losers scroll."

"B-but that's-"

"The rules of the exam. If you want to blame someone, blame Sasuke, he thought he could beat us by himself when we offered to fight your team in an even 3 on 3." Renga explained. "The fool."

"You take that back! Sasuke is one of the strongest people I know, and I know if any of our Village's genin can beat you guys it's definitely him!" Sakura defended.

Hoki stopped to look back at Sakura. "Maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that he lost and that your team is without a scroll now. So I would focus less of my energy on complaining, and more on trying to get another scroll, because they're still someone on your team I want to beat."

"Someone on my team you want to beat?" Sakura was confused the only other person on her team is. "You can't be serious! Naruto's good, but there's no way he can challenge you if Sasuke couldn't." Sakura said not wanting this strong guy to do to Naruto what he did to Sasuke. "Why would you want to fight Naruto anyway when you already beat the best our year had to offer?"

"Have you've seen him fight?" Kasumi asked getting a not really from the pink haired ninja and she never really saw Naruto fight a head-on battle before. "Then make sure you do. That way you'll understand why Hoki wants to fight him. Anyway good luck!" With that said the Mugen team took their leave, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to themselves.

Sakura went over to Sasuke and kneel down next to him. "Its alright Sasuke that guy just got lucky, I'm sure next time you'll be able to beat him with no problem." Sakura said trying to encourage Sasuke. However Sasuke just got up and started to walk away as if unaffected by Sakura's words. "Wait! Where are you going Sasuke!?"

"To go look for Naruto. We need to find another scroll to replace the one I just lost, and then go looking for another one. My run in this exam will not end here. And next time I'm taking that guy down!" Sasuke said walking away with an angry yet determined look on his face. _"There are so many strong opponents here and so far I'm not even capable of matching them with my own strength! I need to get stronger somehow, otherwise I'll never be able to beat Itachi and avenge my clan! Although what that guy said was true I have little to no real battle experience with the Sharingan. I've just been fighting the same way I've always have since I left the academy. I've still been fighting like a rookie!"_

"That's right Sasuke! There's no way our team will lose out to those guys or to anyone!" Sakura cheered and began to follow Sasuke.

Just then they felt an ominous presence and looked up to see what appear to be a grass Ninja with a Sinister look on their face. "Well it seems I finally found you Sasuke."

"And what business do you have with me?" The Uchiha demanded he's had some time to recover so he should be able to fight normally now.

"I just came to give you a little gift, and I believe you'll like it very much. But first, let's see if we can't push you even further than that Mugen tenshin ninja did." The Pale Man said as he released an ominous wave of killer intent.

This Aura alone send chills down the spines Sasuke and Sakura. They never felt such ominous power before. "W-Wh-who a-are you?!" Sakura said in fear.

The grass Ninja only chuckled as she gave her answer. "I am a predator and you two are my prey."

* * *

Naruto could feel himself catching up to Sakura and Sasuke as he could hear their voices from a long distance. But just then he felt an ominous feeling coming from their direction. _"What on Earth is this ominous feeling? Its as if there's a real demon over there! I need to get over there right now!"_ Naruto went full-speed ahead but was intercepted by two Grass Ninjas who blocked his path. "I don't care who you two are or why you're here for that matter. But you both have this one chance to get out of my way or you both schell know hell." Naruto said not wanting to deal with this and as he could feel his teammates were in danger.

The two grass Ninja only laughed as they bought out their weapons. One had a kusarigama while the other had a pike staff. The two engaged the blond Shinobi with their weapons as Naruto manage to hold his own against them, as the one with the pike tried this stab him Naruto used his bo staff Shield to block it which destroyed the pike he then quickly turned around as the one with the chain and sickle weapon threw the heavy ball part at him. Naruto used his staff to have the mail chain lasso around it and then pulled back to have the grass Ninja be pulled as well so he could deliver a Haymaker straight to his face launching him towards a tree. He then turned around to meet the other grass Ninja launching at him with what was left of his pikestaff. The two ninja clashed with Naruto's metal staff breaking the wooden one in half. "Dame it! This kid's not supposed to be this good! Use the bomb!" He said backing away as Naruto turned around to see the guy he punched earlier drop a smoke bomb. Naruto quickly covered his nose as he was engulfed by the smoke.

Just when he was about to blow the smoke cloud away he suddenly found himself feeling dizzy and took a closer smell at what was in this smoke screen. _"This is Sophiarea! It's weakening my body through my_ _chakra! I need to get out of this cloud before-"_

"Five prong seal!" The grass Ninja from before said as he struck Naruto in the gut sending him a few feet back before he laid there collapsed. The two grass ninjas recovered while breathing hard. "That was to close. He was way stronger than Kabuto information said he was."

"Either way we gave Lord Orochimaru some time to finish what he needs to do to the Uchiha kid. Now we just have to get outta here before some leaf higher up figures out who we really are." The other guy said. Just as they were about to leave they could hear a large howling of wind coming from behind them. When they turned around they saw Naruto back on his feet in what appeared to be some kind of green circle glyph with a frightening cold expression on his face as he looked at them. "What the hell?!"

"How are you still-" the first grass Ninja tried to say before he looked at Naruto Shadow and was horrified at what he saw. It looked to be the silhouette of a creature with great long ears, it had silhouetted eyes with an angry look, also the blond hair Shinobi was glowing a white / blue color as his blue eyes glowed as well.

"I warned you both, now you both will know hell." Naruto said as the wind picked up even more making his two opponents feel like they were in front of a tornado seconds away of getting caught in it.

"Wait! You don't need to kill us!" The first guy said in fear.

"Yeah! We were just following Orochimaru's orders!"

"I heard you the first time dumbasses! But, you have my thanks for telling me who's behind all this." Naruto replied.

"S-so, you're going to let us go, r-right?" The second guy said with what little hope he had that he would make it out of this.

However Naruto just looked at them before squinting his eyes as if he heard a really bad joke. "No." And with that a tornado formed around him ripping the area apart and sucking in the two grass ninjas who could only scream as they were ripped asunder. About the forest people could hear a large howling of wind and what looked to be the sound of a screeching siren. Back with Naruto, exhausted the blond collapsed into unconsciousness, a few minutes passed before the cloaked spider Ninja who came to check out the source of the hurricane arrived to find the blond unconscious.

Moments later when the tornado ceased, Anko and a few other chunin went to be mine the area only to find two Grass Ninjas dead and a small crater where they believe the tornado originated from. As they took a closer look they found it when a red and white feathers. "What on Earth could have done this?" A chunin asked.

"I don't know. But I could almost pity these two imposters, almost." Anko said as she decided to continue on in pursuit of her former mentor. _"Why did you come back after all this time? Orochimaru!"_

* * *

 **Day 2**

Naruto slowly began to wake up as he found himself in what looked to be a cave, he also heard loud running water implicating that they're near a waterfall. He found himself under a blanket and saw Wasabi next to him resting on his stomach as if waiting for him to wake up. He then turned his head to see the cloaked black spider Ninja sitting a few feet away at a makeshift desk with a candle working on something, Naruto was about to speak up until said Ninja began to speak.

"You finally woke up, I was beginning to think you be out for another day or so." He began. "That attack you did yesterday was pretty good if I do say so myself, those sound Ninja had no chance of surviving that."

"Thanks I guess. Wait! You said yesterday, how long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"You wore out for the remainder of the first day and most of the morning." The spider ninja said. Without turning around he could tell Naruto was trying to get up. "I wouldn't try to move just yet, you just got up so you should take it easy for a few minutes."

"But my teammates need me! I could tell they were being attacked by someone, so I need to see if they're all right!" Naruto try to get up when suddenly a wrapped ball that soon fell into Naruto's hands as he fell back down on the mat.

"That's a Hyourougan dumpling a ninja recipe that will stay off thirst and hunger for a few hours, it should help you recover and get you some of your strength back. Also if you're worried about your team, don't worry. I had Suzume observe them a while ago, they're a bit caved but alive. Although that Uchiha guy seems to be unconscious and the pink haired girl is nursing him." The spider ninja explained. "So that should put your mind at ease. So relax for a bit"

Not seeing anything else to do Naruto decided to take him up on his offer and relaxed. Wasabi herself began to wake up and was greeted with a smile from Naruto. "Had a nice catnap Wasabi?" Naruto joked. Wasabi instantly embrace him in a hug causing him to feel a bit sore. "Ow~ not so hurd Wasabi."

"Oh sorry Naruto, I was just glad to see your up. When Koinzell found me, he bought me here to come heal you."

"Who is-"

"Yo." The black Spider Ninja now known as Koinzell address himself.

"Anyway, when he brought me here I start healing your injuries. But sadly I found something very troubling." Wasabi explained. When Naruto asked Wasabi motions for him to lift up his shirt. When Naruto complied he saw that there was something wrong with his seal. "You were hit with a five-pronged seal. A technique that is used to block or disrupt the targets chakra flow."

"So you're saying I can't properly control my chakra anymore." Naruto asked getting a nervous look from Wasabi.

"Sadly no." Koinzell stated. "Your chakra flow is blocked, so you're not able to use chakra so long as that seal is on you, tough break."

"That's unfortunate. But I can still use Mana and Ki right so it's no real big deal." Naruto said. "By the way Koinzell, you said I killed two sound ninjas, the people who attacked me were grass ninjas."

"I thought the same thing too until this cat girl said otherwise." The spider ninja said motioning towards Wasabi.

Wasabi began to explain what she knew. "After the exam began Anko and I found the corpses of three grass ninjas who lost their faces. As gross as that sound that's not all, when we went into the forest to investigate we found the ninjas that you killed and saw that their faces where indeed fake and under them were sound ninjas. Anko all the while looked very uneasy as if she knew who was behind this."

"Orochimaru. That's what the sound ninjas said before I unleashed hurricane on them." Naruto said getting a shocked expression from the cat girl ninja. Koinzell from his work desk couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the mention of that name.

"So the leaf Village's prodigal son returns to wreak havoc on his former village, how ironic. I can see why my Village suspected the sound as primary suspects." The hooded Ninja said as he got up. "You both seem to be all right for now, so I'm going to go rejoin my team and head for the tower. I left your equipment over there in a corner, and with that I bid you both adieu."

"Wait! I have to know. Why did you decide to help me, Koinzell?" Naruto asked.

Koinzell look back at Naruto with his red orange like eyes. "I had my reasons. Besides this is just me contributing to this Alliance that my Village is trying to make with yours, so there's no need to be too grateful."

"Either way you have my thanks." Naruto gave koinzell a friendly smile.

Koinzell look to him for a few seconds before turning around to leave. "Fine whatever you say. By the way, if you two decide to go at it here try not to attract too much attention." And with that the black Spider ninja left ignoring the complaint from wasabi on what he said.

Naruto decided to go and check-out his equipment and found that everything was in order except for two things. One was that the kusarigama and the other was an earth scroll. "Why he leave the chain and sickle, and earth scroll?"

"He thought the weapon was yours considering it was chained around your bo. As for the earth scroll? It was found on the sound Ninja and technically you did win it, so it is yours." Wasabi answered.

"And he didn't decide to take it for himself?" Naruto wondered.

"His team already has both scrolls so there's no need to, so given that you have both a heaven and earth scroll, you and your team can now go to the Tower to finish the second exam." Wasabi explained.

"Well I guess everything seemed to work out in the end, even though I had to be the one to get the Scrolls." Naruto said as he looked at the two Scrolls that he took from the Rain Ninja and the grass disguised sound ninjas. "Sasuke and Sakura are going to owe me big time for this. But first I'll need to go out and find them." Naruto was about to suit up to leave until he found himself losing his balance eventually fell.

"I think the first thing you should do is come back here and rest a little bit longer. That five pronged seal put some serious strain on your body. Also it made you incapable of using the Nine-Tails chakra meaning you can't heal as fast as you usually do." Wasabi said as she helped Naruto back to the mat he was sleeping on.

"If that's the case then how come I'm still hypersensitive? Isn't that supposed to be something I also got from the nine tails?" Naruto said revealing that his hearing is still working the way it usually does.

"Who knows? Maybe you're naturally hypersensitive or inherited it from a parent. I don't know a lot of things about jinchuuriki and what abilities their tail beast gives them. Anyway just sit here and let me heal you for a bit, you shouldn't be pushing yourself." Wasabi said using her healing ninpo to help Naruto recover.

"You shouldn't push yourself either cat, as you can see I'm still kicking, so you shouldn't be so uptight." Naruto said trying to calm the girl healing him.

However this earned him a stern look from said girl. "Don't tell me not to be uptight Naruto! I was worried sick when koinzell brought you to me, you were completely out cold and unresponsive when I tried to wake you up!" Wasabi snapped. "That was the first time you probably used a Ninpo attack and a first time user will always feel extremely exhausted after the first time and you used it after getting hit with a strong sealing Jutsu. Your lucky that you're even able to move right now!" She finished with tears threatening to pour out she really cared about Naruto.

Naruto could see how serious she was based on the look in her eyes. "Sorry if I worried you so much Wasabi." Naruto apologized. Wasabi responded with a kiss, shocking him.

She ended the kiss to give him a stern look. "You better be, I'll heal you for a bit and then I'll let you go. No excuses!" Wasabi said before she continued the kiss while healing Naruto.

* * *

In another part of the forest team 10 were resting up after Ino attempted to seduce Neji which failed. "Ok! Let's see if we can find some weaklings!" Ino said tying her hair.

"I don't think there's any other team weaker than us." Shikamaru said while choji was eating chips. "Well maybe except team 9."

"Oh really Shikamaru?" Team 10 look to see Team 9 show up with Hibachi standing in front. "That's a really bold clam coming from you."

"Was that really your best shot at seduction Ino, cuz that was very sad to watch." Ami mocked.

"Oh yeah?! Well nobody asked you for your opinion, Ami!"

"What do you guys even want?" Choji asked.

Unagi smirked mischievously as he took out a weird looking dagger. "Nothing really, accept your scroll." Then suddenly the dagger began to glow and was covered in a large layer of pure chakra.

 _"That look's like Asuma sensei's chakra blades! Except it's bigger!"_ Shikamaru examined. "Wait you guy's there's no need for us to fight here. I'm sure there are other teams you can get a scroll from."

"We know that, but there's no way we're missing this opportunity." Ami replied while looking at Ino.

"Opportunity for what exactly?" Ino asked as she could feel an unusual amount of chakra coming out of Team 9 something that wasn't there before.

"I think it's about time I paid you back for those wolf bang flowers you threw in my mouth years ago." Ami said with a dark look.

"That was years ago Ami. Can't you just let that go?!" Ino protested as she and team 10 ready themselves for a battle.

"No, I rather get even!" Ami responded as her team got ready as well.

"Man, this really is a drag! Get ready guys!" Shikamaru instructed receiving a yes from both Ino and Choji.

"Alright team 9. Let's put these losers in their place!" Hibachi said getting a with pleasure from his teammates.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest, Sakura was by herself looking over Sasuke with a worried look in her eyes. Sasuke fought against the grass ninja and managed to land a powerful fire technique on his opponent. However the ninja survived unscaved and it was revealed that the grass ninja was actually a sound ninja named Orochimaru who bit Sasuke on the neck leaving a weird mark. The pale snake man left vowing that Sasuke will one day seek him out for power. With Sasuke unconscious and Naruto still missing Sakura had to make shelter in an old damaged tree hut so she could tend to Sasuke's condition. _"Sasuke's still won't wake up, but his fevers gone down some."_ Sakura removed the wet towel from his head and replaced it with another one. She then looked out towards the forest all thinking of her blonde teeth. _"Naruto...where are you? The one time I actually wish you were here, your not."_ She thought back to when they were ambushed and how Sasuke went off on his own and how she followed after ignoring Naruto's advice for them to stay together. _"If only I didn't runoff like I did we wouldn't have gotten separated. Either way I know for a fact that Naruto is going to be upset when we meet up and he's definitely going to be pissed when he finds out that Sasuke lost our Heaven scroll. NO! There's no point in worrying about that now, I have to take care of Sasuke until he wakes up, once that's done we can look for Naruto and try to get the Scrolls we need to pass."_ Sakura turned her attention towards a squirrel that was approaching her and Sasuke. Sakura was calm until she noticed something and threw a kunai scaring the squirrel away. _"That was too close."_

A few moments later Sakura began to feel sleepy and was about to doze off until she heard someone speak from behind. "Keeping watch, huh?" Sakura turned her head to see the three sound ninjas. "But there's no need for that now." The mummy faced Dosu commented. "Can you wake up Sasuke for us? We want to fight him." He requested making Sakura take out a kunai.

"What do you guys really want? I know Orochimaru is behind this somehow!" Sakura said getting a minor shock from the sound ninjas. "What's that proves that he left on Sasuke and why would you want to fight him after what you guys did to him?!"

Dosu was silent for a bit before speaking. "What in the world could he be thinking?" He whispered wondering why Orochimaru would tell her about the curse mark.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that." Zaku said feeling insulted but kept his arrogant smirk. "First I'm gonna kill this girl, then I'm going to kill Sasuke."

Zaku was about to move until Dosu told him to wait. When he asked why dosu explained that the area was recently disturbed implicating that the ground was booby-trapped. "You know if you're going to make a trap there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden. Now we kill her!" The sound ninjas jump into the air ready to pounce on the defense with Sakura.

However Sakura only smirked as she set her secondary trap, a giant log. _"I may not be as good as Naruto when making traps, but that doesn't mean I can't make one just as good."_

Unfortunately it proved useless as Dosu used his gauntlet to destroy the log with little to no effort. "Nice try little girl, but basic traps like those are useless. You should have played more imagination and effort into them!" The sound ninja said as he and his team were closing in on Sakura.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Out of nowhere Lee appeared and kicked back the three sound ninjas. "Hello, I am that handsome devil of the leaf Village, and my name is Rock Lee."

"L-Lee?" Sakura said in shock. "Why did you come?"

"I already told you. I will protect you with my life." Lee said giving Sakura a dums up.

Sakura thought back to their first meeting when he made that promise. _"He still means it, even when I was so rude to him at the beginning._ Thank you, Lee." Sakura said unknowingly making Lee very happy.

Dosu stared at Lee. "This one may actually be a challenge? I will take care of this one." Dosu stated pulling back his right sleeve.

* * *

 **Tower of death**

The Tower of death despite its name was not as bad as it sound. If anything it was like a good Motel at least in the upper part of the Tower. Team 8 were in a lobby with akamaru laying on Kiba's lap finally calming down from the chilling experience that he witnessed yesterday.

"Good boy akamaru, it is good to see you gain your nerves back." Kiba said petting his dog.

"After what we saw yesterday I would't blame him for being spooked." Hinata said.

"Being spooked about what?" Suzume asked with her mask teammate walking next to her.

"The sand ninjas." Kiba began. "Yesterday when we were heading for the tower, we saw the sand ninjas go up against a ring ninja team. At first I thought the rain ninjas would win, but it was the other way around."

"How so?" The masked spider Ninja ask.

"That guy with the gourd, Gaara. He manipulates sand, he uses it offensively and defensively. His sand shielded him from all their attacks and he used it to crush them." Shino explained. "But that wasn't what spooked us. What spooked us was his stoic and merciless attitude while he was doing it, he killed the other two rain ninjas even when they surrendered."

"If that's true, then it seems he cared more about the opponents then getting their Scrolls." The mask guy said. "As for the sand, it's a unique fighting trait in the sand village. The sand allows its user to attack from a distance while also defending them from an opponents attack, and thanks to the sand being so flexible it can be used in almost any manner making the user into a very deadly opponent."

"Wow, you seem to know allot about the sand village." Kiba said impressed.

"That's because Araya was once a part of the sand when he was young." Suzume said introduction her teammate's name.

Shino, Hinata, and Kiba were a bit speechless while Araya began to speak again. "Its a long story, but anyway there are some disadvantages and weaknesses to the Jutsu. To control the sand to such a degree it demands the user to have a large amount of chakra and requires a lot of focus in order to maintain it. Then there's also the fact that it's very weak against water as the water will make it to soft to take attacks and soggy for them to control."

"Well that's good to know, but it's too bad I don't know any water style jutsus otherwise I would have some advantage over him." Said Kiba.

"I can't help but wonder what the Sand Village is like?" Hinata wondered.

"Its a place very much different from the leaf Village, that much I can tell you. Although lately I've heard that the Sand Village has been going through some trouble." Araya

"What kind of trouble?" Ask the curious Kiba.

"I don't know the full details, but the land of wind has been going through a culture change of some sort. The capital of the land of wind has started to adopt the old Roman out look instead of the Asian ones of this country, also its neighbor the land of Stone **(The land that is in between the land of wind and the land of Earth)** has been dealing with problems that has not been fully announced but rumor has it that it's been taken over by an unknown party." Suzume answered making teammate very surprised.

"Wow...I was not expecting that." Kiba said turning to his teammates that look just as shocked.

"I-I know. Say, where's your third teammate? The one in the cloak." Hinata asked noticing that one of the spider ninjas was not present.

"Koinzell is out doing his own thing, he likes to wander around when he has time too." Suzume replied.

"That guy kind of give me the creeps with those eyes of his and that cloak makes him look even more creepy." Kiba said.

Suzume sweat drop at his statement. "Your not the first to think that. Koinzell at first glance seems cold and ruthless by appearance but he's actually a kind individual, he just doesn't often show it."

"In my opinion I think he wears that cloak to hide his face from the ladies and to keep up his tough-guy act." Araya drew his own two cents in.

"Why would he need to do that?" Hinata asked.

"If you guys ever see him without his hood you'll understand." Suzume implied.

* * *

 **Forest of death**

Back with Sakura things were getting pretty hectic. Lee was fighting the sound ninja Dosu and seem to have the advantage with his taijutsu skills and unleashed his signature move primary Lotus until the sound Ninja's teammate zaku interfered by softening the ground with the wind tunnels that were implanted in his hands rendering Lee's attack useless.

Four Dosu's next move he demonstrated how his gauntlet works. By focusing his chakra he can transfer vibrations into sound waves which he can manipulate to hit any Target he wishes. As he was explaining this Lee was getting a dose of sound waves being transferred directly towards his ear causing them to bleed wall also causing vertigo which threw Lee off completely. After one final attack Lee was completely helpless as he fell to the ground defeated.

"Lee! No!" Sakura screamed as she took out shurikens and threw them at the sound ninjas but it was blocked by zaku's air pressure attacks. Before Sakura can make another move she was suddenly grabbed from the back by Kin who grabbed her long hair.

As Sakura struggle to get free Kin notice how well nurtured Sakura's hair was. "Your hair is glossier than mine. if you have time to care for your hair, then you should train more!" Kin said while shaking Sakura's hair. "I've seen many girls like you before, you all talk a big game but when it comes down to it, that's all it is. You're just some little girl trying to look sexy for the boys, aren't you?"

 _"No! That's not true! I can also-"_ Sakura said in thought while trying to struggle out of the sand ninja's hold.

"Hey Zaku! Why don't you kill Sasuke right in front of this little boy chasing slot?" Kin mockingly suggested.

"Why not, sounds like fun to me!" Zaku said in full agreement.

 _"No! I won't let you!"_ Sakura try to act only for Kin to pull on her hair stopping her. _"Its no use! I have no strength left!"_ Sakura then began to cry not just at the situation she was in but also at how she was completely powerless to do anything. _"Way to go Sakura, you let everyone down again! What good are you?! For once in my life I would like it if I wasn't the one being put on the sidelines. To sit back and watch someone else do the fighting! Kim always said this hair would be the death of me, and they're about to prove her right."_

"Ok, let's do this." Zaku said as he began to approach the unconscious Sasuke.

Sakura in response pulled out a kunai surprising her captur. "Really now, and what are you going to do with that?"

"This!" And with one clean swipe Sakura cut her long hair freeing herself from Kin's grasp. _"I always considered myself to be a true Ninja that my intelligence was enough to classify me as one. I claim to be madly in love with Sasuke, and I'm always lecturing Naruto as if I was better than him. But that's all empty words, because they're always in the lead, training to get better. While all I ever did was stay in the back and worked on my appearance."_ Sakura then remembered the time they went to wave and how Sasuke defended her from the Oni Brothers and how Naruto took charge when their team was facing Zabuza, she also thought of Lee who defended her even when they weren't teammates. _"I think I finally understand what Unohana sensei meant that day at the beach. This time I'm not going to cave in!"_ And with that Sakura stood up now with shorter hair. _"This time I'm taking the lead!"_

Recovering from their shock the sound ninja Kin went in to stab Sakura only to realize that she did a substitution jutsu. She then reappeared and charged at zaku while throwing kunai's at him. Zaku in response released his air pressure attacks to blow the projectiles back at her, only for Sakura to use the substitution Jutsu again. "That technique again? What are, you a one-trick pony?" After he said that he saw Sakura above him performing the same hand signs. "Prophetic. That's not going to work no matter how many times you try it!" Zaku took out his own kunai's and threw them at Sakura believing it was another log only to see it was the real soccer who use chakra concentration to enhance her fist. "What!? She's the real one!"

"Take this!" Sakura said she delivered a full-on punch to Zaku's face which sent him flying of bit. Exhausted from exhorting so much chakra and from her injuries from taking the kunai's Sakura couldn't find the strength to get up. She then looked to see zaku get up with a very unpleasant face.

"That does it. I'm finishing this bitch off once and for all! And then I'm going to Massacre the other two!" Zaku and his air pressure palms right at Sakura with intent to kill. "Decapitating Airwaves!" The supersonic blast were fired right at Sakura who braced herself for the attack only to feel as if someone grabbed her. A second later after the dust settled the sound Ninja looked on disappeared Without a trace. "What? Where did she go?"

Dosu who was just as confused only had a second react as he saw a water balloon being thrown right at him. On Instinct he used his Gauntlet arm to block the attack. "Looks like we have another guess." The mummified sound ninja said as his two teammates look to see where the balloon originated from.

Who they saw was none other then Naruto with Sakura behind him now where Sasuke was who was still knocked out. Naruto was checking over Sakura who was surprised to see her blond teammate after being separated from him yesterday. "N-Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Yeah its me." Naruto said checking over Sakura to see how injured she is, after he felt well enough Wasabi finally let him go and was 15 minutes away from where he sensed Sakura was at. _"Her injuries seem only minor but she definitely looks extremely exhausted, probably used up more chakra then she ever did. Also her hair...there's gonna be hell to pay for this."_ Naruto then noticed Sakura shedding tears and she whispered joyfully 'your late' to him. Naruto can only give her a closed eyes smile. "Yeah..sorry about that. I can see you've been through a lot, but it's okay now. Just leave the rest to me."

"But Naruto these three are way too strong! Lee tried to fight them and even he lost to them!" Sakura protested motioning towards Lee who was still unconscious.

"I can see that. How someone as skilled as Lee could lose to these rats is beyond me. Although Something tells me it was that mummy guys sound manipulation that gave them the advantage." Naruto said looking over at Lee. Naruto has respect for Lee and to see him like this made him even more upset.

"H-How do you already know that?" Sakura asked wondering how Naruto new about the sound ninjas gauntlet.

back with the sound Ninja they were surprised to find another person coming to interfere. "Ok. Can anyone tell me who invited the blonde brat here? Dosu, didn't the Intel say that he was disposed of already?" Zaku complained.

"That's what it said. Also, I was informed that his chakra was sealed off." Dosu answered.

This caused Kin to smirk arrogantly. "Then there's no real problem. If anything he should be easy to dispose of as the last guy."

Sakura overheard what they were saying and looked at Naruto. "Is what they're saying true Naruto? You don't have any chakra to fight with?"

Naruto only responded by getting up and walking a few steps away from her. "Yeah. Yesterday I was almost about to meet up with you guys until two grass ninjas ambushed me and used a sealing Jutsu on me, so that was the reason it took me so long to come and find you. But that shouldn't matter right now." While his back was turned towards Sakura he gave the sound ninjas a very cold and angry look. "What matters is making these 3 pay for what they've is done." Naruto then released a surge of Mana which was viewed everyone.

The look Naruto gave them sent chills down their spines as well as the Mana pressure that he was releasing. "What? What is this power that I'm seeing?" Dosu wondered.

Naruto smirked and decided to humor them. "This my mummified friend is Mana. Mana is a combination between spiritual and mental energy. Mana is used in spell casting, spells that not even Jutsu can do. Like for instance I can turn my bo staff into a spear just by casting mold Magic to reshape an object." Naruto demonstrated as such by turning his staff into spear mode. "Or turn a regular kunai into an Enchanted object with a command spell or an element like wind for example." Naruto levitated the kunai as it flew and planted itself right in front of Sakura who was amazed at what she just saw. "Or plant a smoke bomb spell right under 3 unsuspecting sound ninjas which will go off right about...now."

Right that second a gray spell circle appeared under them and exploded clouding division in the field of smoke. Before they could find a way out of it Naruto attacked them within the smoke and kicked zaku towards the left uppercut dosu towards the back and use the back of his spear to thrust kin towards the right. Seeing the opportunity Dosu charged back into the smoke scream an attempt in this with his Soundwave gauntlet. As the smoke cleared the sound Ninja and Sakura all were shocked to see Naruto had blocked Dosu's attack with his bo staff and that he wasn't affected by the sonic waves. "How? Your ears should be bleeding?" Said a flabbergasted Dosu.

"How about you take a look at your gauntlet." Naruto said motioning towards the sound Ninja's right arm. What he saw was that the gauntlet was slowly freezing with it's holes being clogged up. _"But when did he?!"_ the sound ninja wondered until he remembered the water balloon that was thrown at him earlier. "Was that-"

"Yes it was." Naruto said with a mischievous expression. "That water balloon was merged with freezing water magic pretty good for clogging up that sound toy that you love so much."

"Kin! Go after the girl and take her hostage!" Dosu ordered as Kin ran over to take Sakura hostage. Sakura on Instinct grab the kunai that Naruto dropped in front of her and clashed with the sound konochi's weapon. Then a bright light emerged from the kunai and Kin was reflected back hard towards Dosu and Naruto who did a backflip making it so that Kin would crash into Dosu.

As Naruto landed he saw Sakura with a shocked expression. "Don't be too surprised Sakura I enchanted that kunai with repel magic so it would repeal incoming attacks, it's not that strong but its strong enough to repel low-level enemies like her with no problem."

"What?!" Said a largely surprised Sakura. "Naruto! You mind explaining when you suddenly became a magician?!"

"Did you forget when Sasuke asked Kabuto about me?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment and suddenly remembered one detail that seem to stand out. "Kabuto said that your mother was a well known mage, so-"

"So it's only natural that I would know magic aswell. It really does come in handy and situation like this." Naruto said as he suddenly turned around to block zaku's airwave attack with his right hand. "Now that was rude, and a very weak attack."

"Really, then how about this! Decapitation airwave!" Zaku fired another blast only for Naruto to use his left hand to block. "Im-Impossible!"

"You call that a wind style attack? Get real, your attacks aren't even worth dodging." Naruto said in a non joking matter.

This only aggravated zaku as he repeatedly shot air waves at Naruto not believing that his attacks were weak. He eventually stopped not wanting to overuse his chakra. As he began to catch his breath he became speechless at what he saw, Naruto completely unaffected by his attacks and his Hands glowing green. Before he can make another move Naruto quickly punched him in the face and sent him flying with great force towards his teammates as they were still trying to recover.

Naruto only looked at them with a cold and bored expression. "You talk a big game, but it's still just talk. All your attacks are so straightforward and are all dependent on your implants. So countering attacks like yours is child's play, but it did save me time and effort so it's not completely useless." Naruto said further angering Zaku. "Now Sakura, Lee's teammates! Feast your eyes, as for my next trick I make three sound ninjas scream their heads off!"

"What?!" Dosu said as he looked up to see Neji and Tenten in a tree observing the match as he suddenly heard the sound of thunder and looked for her up to see a thundercloud with lightning swarming around it. Him and his team tried to get out of the way but found themselves unable to thanks to the freezing liquid that has now spread to the ground and is now restraining him and his teammates. "How?"

"How what?" Naruto asked continuing charging his attack.

"How did you manage to beat us like this?!" Dosu demanded.

"Oh that, well it was quite easy. In fact it was thanks to Sakura that I was able to pull this off." Naruto replied confusing the sound Ninja and Sakura. "You see I showed up at the moment Sakura cut her hair and used that time that she went on the attack to set the smoke bomb trap and to also plan out my tactics. Once that was done all I had to do was make my presence known and get Sakura out of harm's way. _although I didn't really need to do that but that moment meant so much to her that I couldn't take it away."_

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said surprised. _"Is this what Kasumi_ _meant? Were you really this strong all along?"_

Naruto without looking at her began to speak. "You did good Sakura, now it's time for me to do my part and end this. Gale lightning attack!" And with that a lightning bolt aim straight at the sound team who could only watch as it approached them.

 _"No! I refuse to lose to this guy! I'll never live it down!"_ Zaku protested as the lightning striked him and his team causing them to be electrocuted and scream in agony until a huge explosion engulfed them in smoke.

"And Curtain!" Naruto said as he took a bow while Sakura and Lee's team watched from afar.

"Naruto? You won!" Sakura cheered glad the sound ninja were defeated.

"Wow, now that was really something. Don't you think Neji?" Tenten said looking over at Neji.

"It was entertaining to say the least. But all it proved was that the sound wasn't that big of a threat. _Even so it does show that he's not an ordinary opponent. I've never seen anyone fight with Mana instead of chakra, so it was at least good to see Mage craft fighting first-hand."_ Neji then notice something with his Byakugan. "Although it seems that one of those sound ninja are too stubborn to call it quits." The hyuga said confusing Tenten.

Naruto sighed as he got up to look at the direction of the sound Ninjas. "Your a stubborn little weasel that much I'll give you." Before Sakura to ask what he meant the smoke cleared and there stood the sound Ninja. Dosu was on one knee holding his right arm as he could barely find the strength to move indicating that he was too injured to continue fighting. Next to him was Kin who was completely out cold, and finally there stood Zaku who was using all his energy to keep himself up as sparks surround him and his arms shaking.

"How do like that? I managed to survive your strongest attack!" Zaku boasted arrogantly.

But to his surprise Naruto only chuckled lightly at his statement. "You thought that was my strongest attack? That was just a new spell my mom taught me a few days ago, and besides the attack is only as strong as the wind used to make it. Like for instance I used your Airwaves to make the attack so it shouldn't be too big of a surprise that you managed to survive it."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing, it just me showing how unimpressive your attack truly was. That being said, I believe this is the part where you guys run with your tail between your legs, because this is my only offer to let you and your team leave." Naruto advised.

"No way! Do you expect me to run away from a bunch of losers like you and that girl!? I would rather die!" Yelled Zaku.

 _"Well if he wants to die like this, I won't_ _complain. An air rifle to the head should finish him off."_ Just when Naruto about to set up his air rifle he felt something dark and ominous from behind him. He turned around to see Sasuke finally up but with weird black markings on his face as purple like chakra was swirling around him. _"Sasuke? What the heck is-"_

"Sakura, tell me who did this to you!" Sasuke said looking at the condition Sakura was in.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura said feeling terrified.

With the sound Ninjas Dosu looked very surprised at what he saw. _"The curse mark? I see...that's why you told us to attack them. You wanted us to test his new power."_

Zaku being a glutton for punishment called Sasuke out claiming to be the one that attacked his team. This intern bought Sasuke's new-found wrath upon him as the last Uchiha set his sights on him and began to approach him. _"Got you right where I want you!_ Extreme Decapitating Airwave!" Zaku said as he fired his most powerful technique at Sasuke releasing a massive Shockwave of air. Once the attack subsided Sasuke was nowhere to be found leading to Zaku thinking he won. Or so he thought? Sasuke in blinding speed appeared beside him and elbowed him to the face pushing him back further. Before he had a chance to recover Sasuke appeared behind him and grabbed his arms with his foot on his back putting pressure on him. "What? What are you doing? Let's go!"

"Your so proud of These Arms of yours huh? Let's see how well you do without them!" Sasuke said as he effortlessly brakes zaku's arms causing him to scream in agony and then fall into unconsciousness. Everyone who witnessed it was in shock to see how dark and brutal Sasuke has become with Sakura looking on in other fright. Sasuke then turned his attentions towards the final sound Ninja Dosu. "I guess that just leaves you, doesn't it?" Sasuke said with an evil look on his face. Before he could make a move towards him, Sakura ran up and hugged Sasuke from behind begging him to stop and to return to Sasuke that she knows. Soon enough the black markings began to retreat and Sasuke retained his senses and fell on his knees exhausted.

 _"What on earth was that?"_ Naruto said looking at Sasuke. He's never seen Sasuke do that before. It was as if something dark was giving him extra power, but also made him extremely aggressive at the same time. He looked at the only conscious sound Ninja and saw the look on his face that indicated he knew something. _"Orochimaru must have did something to Sasuke_ _. But what, and why?"_

* * *

Meanwhile back with Team 10, they were resting in another part of a forest after escaping a deadly battle with Team 9. Choji was sitting against the tree catching his breath while Ino who now had a shorter ponytail was sitting next to him recovering from a serious migraine. Shikamaru was sitting across from them holding an earth scroll. "Man. I can't believe we got out of there with not just our lives, but also with a scroll. What a drag."

"You can say that again Shikamaru. Those guys were serious back there, if it wasn't for your quick thinking and Ino's trap, we would have been goners." Choji said before turning to Ino. "Say Ino, are you ok?"

"Ok? How can I be okay, when that witch Ami tried to kill me to the point that I had to sacrifice my hair?!" Ino yelled. Ami attacked Ino with such killer intent that she had to what Ami cut some of her hair and use that moment to trap her and use the Mind transfer Jutsu to knock her out. "Could you guys explain how those jerks got so strong? Because Ami was never any good at fighting and she never had that much chakra."

"That's what I'm tying to figure out. Those three were considered one of the weakest in the academy, yet they were completely different back there. And there was something completely strange about the chakra coming off them, it felt unnatural." Said Shikamaru.

"Perhaps they've just been training harder than." Choji implied.

"This is Hibachi, Unagi, and Ami we're taking about here. I mean they didn't even have good teamwork, it was the main reason why we were able to get there scroll in the first place." Ino responded.

As Choji and Ino were talking Shikamaru was in deep thought. How did team 9 get so strong. Months ago they where the weakest in their class and suddenly they were around the same level as Kiba or Sasuke who was in Shikamaru's opinion stronger than them. _"Could this have something to do with what the Elder offered them? If so? What did they do to make them so_ _strong?"_

* * *

Back with team 7 after the whole situation with Sasuke was settled the sound Ninja Dosu surrendered leaving and Earth scroll in exchange for letting them go. After he left Tenten woke up Lee although very harshly to say the least. "Jeez Lee, why you have to get yourself mixed up in this? You had me and Neji worried."

"Sorry Tenten, I was unprepared for their sound abilities and they got the upper hand on me. _If I had at least a minute I could have used my other techniques, but I couldn't do anything under that vertigo effect."_ Lee then saw Sakura come up to him. "Hey there Sakura. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Lee, thank you for helping me." Sakura said with a genuine smile having a newfound respect for Lee.

 _"Well how do like that? Just a day ago she couldn't stand_ _Lee and now here she is thanking him. I guess Sakura's matured a bit."_ Naruto said in thought before he got Lee's attention. "Hey Lee! Do you have a heaven scroll or an earth scroll?"

"A Heaven scroll." Lee replied. Just then Naruto threw the Earth scroll that they got from the Sound ninjas at Lee who caught it. "Why?"

"You protecting my teammates while I was gone. This is the least I can do to repay you." Naruto replied before taking out both his two Scrolls. "Besides we already have both scrolls ourselves so we don't really need that one."

"Wait, What!?" Sakura said in shock. "How did you get your hands on two scrolls Naruto?" Sakura asked with Sasuke just as curious.

"While I was looking for you two, I got jumped by rain ninjas and grass ninjas. I beat them and got their Scrolls. Besides we still have our Heaven scroll so we still would have had what we need to pass. Right?" Naruto said getting a nervous look from Sakura and an annoyed look from Sasuke. To Naruto that can only mean one thing. "You two lost our scroll, didn't you." Naruto said getting a nervous nod from Sakura. "You guys owe me big-time for this. But anyway let's just go to the tower, and this time lets 'not' get separated." Naruto said with a stern voice as he went on ahead.

"Naruto?" Sakura said noticing Naruto's change of tone. Before she could go after him Sasuke called her over wanting to discuss something with her. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I want to keep this Mark a secret from Naruto." Sasuke said surprising Sakura.

"But why? Naruto's already seen what it could do, why keep it a secret?"

"He's seen what it can do but he doesn't know its origin, that's what I want to keep secret. As to why, our team needs to be focused on the exam and we can't have him worrying about this Mark especially if there's nothing he can do about it. So if he ask a questions I need you to play ignorant as if you don't know the origins of it either. Okay." Sasuke instructed. This Mark was his problem to deal with so he rather keep it to himself, and who knows? It might be useful if he can find a way to control it.

"Yes Sasuke." Sakura said as much as she wants to tell Naruto there's no telling if he can help or not.

* * *

 **Tower of death**

As Team 7 made it to the tower they entered a room. With nothing else to do they open the scroll only to see it was a summoning and out came Iruka sensei. "Hey guys glad to see you all made it."

"Iruka sensei?" Sakura and Naruto said surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Those scrolls you've obtained for summoning scrolls, when your team obtains both scrolls it's summoned me here where I could congratulate you all on passing the second exam." Iruka explained. He also explain to them the poem that was on the wall explaining on how a Shinobi must have a sharp mind and a strong body and also the conviction to see things through which was the purpose of the second exam.

"What would have happened if we opened the scroll before we reach the tower?" Sakura asked.

"If you did that, I would have failed your team and knock you guys out. This was also to see if you all could be trusted with important information. So with that said, I officially congratulate you three on passing the second exam!" Iruka declared congratulating team 7.

Blinds that was over Iruka informed them that sense it was the second day they can use the remaining three to relax. As they went down the hall Naruto began to take a detour which caught the attention of his teammates. "Where are you going Naruto? The rooms are this way." Sakura said.

"I'm going to look around for bit. So you guys go ahead."

"Fine. Just don't get yourself lost, Naruto." Sakura lectured.

"Your the last person I wanna hear that from Sakura." Naruto said getting I'm nervous look from Sakura, clearly he still upset that his team acted so reckless. After separating from his team Naruto turned the corner to find Ayane waiting for him.

"What took you so long? I expected you to be here on the first day." Ayane said a bit disappointed.

"I could have but there were complications, so I was a bit delayed." Naruto explained.

"Does it have something to do with that five-pronged seal placed on you?" Ayane said with one hand behind her back. Naruto ask how she knows. "Wasabi told me. Will need to get that removed by the way."

"Yeah I know, I was just about to find someone who could-" Before Naruto could finish Ayane struck him in the stomach with the five prong release Technique knocking the wind out of him. "...un..seal...it."

"Got it covered." Ayane said feeling satisfied.

"A little warning next time!" Naruto complained while holding his stomach. "Okay, now I feel kind of dreary."

"Your just tired and the unsealing does have side effects of exhaustion." Ayane said before a nervous blush came to her face. "Let me help you to a room so you can rest."

A few moments later Ayane took Naruto to a room that just so happens to be hers and sat him down on the bed. "Say Ayane, did you find anything on Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"His background is very mysterious. He's a complete a nigma, its like he doesn't really exist. The same can also be said about his teammates anyone has barely heard of these guys." Ayane informed. "What did you find on your side?"

"A snake." Naruto said as he told Ayane what happened in the forest.

"So the snake sannin Orochimaru is involved and he did something to your teammate." Ayane said while in deep thought. "Say Naruto, what do you think his plans are? Naruto?" Ayane looked to see that Naruto was fast asleep. "I guess the effects kicked in, you'll be out until tomorrow." Ayane then looked at the blonde ninjas sleeping face and couldn't help but blush and it grew worst when she saw his lips. Ayane looked around to make sure see was alone, once it was confirmed she lend over to kiss Naruto on the lips. A few seconds later she pulled away with a flustered expression. _"Its been so long since I first kissed him I almost forgot how nice it felt. Maybe? Maybe I'll consider Kim's offer, if it means I can really enjoy this with him."_ Ayane said as she enter the covers to sleep next to him and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile another part of the building Hinata was walking down the stairs when she encountered Neji. This created an awkward scene, not wanting to start something Hinata walk down the stairs as Neji was walking up. Just as they were passing each other Neji trip Hinata causing her to fall luckily for her koinzell was the one that caught her. "Now that was rude Neji, she could have seriously gotten hurt from that fall." The black Spider ninja said giving Neji a slight glare.

"Like I care what happens to her. I'm surprised you even find time to care for anything spider Ninja." Neji said with disrespect towards both Hinata and the hooded spider Ninja.

"Watch is that attitude Neji, you should still remember that time last year when I beat you and your graduating class back in Hong Kong." Koinzell countered getting a Personnel glare from the hyuga prodigy.

"If I didn't have my chakra sealed off that time you would have not last a second against the mic gentle fist." Neji said as his Byakugan activated. "But since we're both here why don't we pick up where we left off?"

"Well since you still have that no good attitude of yours I see no reason not to." Koinzell said reaching to take off his hood. Before he could pull it off however, Hinata grab onto his arm.

"P-Please! Don't fight here! You both could get disqualified if you do." The young hyuga heiress pleaded not wanting a fight to break out on her behalf.

The spider ninja looked her in the eyes and decided to not fight. Seeing as koinzell wasn't going to find him Neji decided to leave. Once he left Koinzell gave Hinata an annoyed look.

"Now what was the point of that?" Koinzell began. "Neji literally trips you, and you just let him get away with it?"

"I appreciate you defending me, Mr. Koinzell. But I didn't want a fight to happened because of me."

"It wasn't for you if that's what you're thinking, I just don't like his attitude and felt someone needed to teach him some humility." Koinzell replied.

"Even so, I didn't want you two to fight. I know that Neji can be mean but he's not a bad person." Hinata insisted. "These exams are to help strengthen our Villages ties to each other, s-so I would like it if we can all learn to get along."

Koinzell looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering if she was serious. "...What a baby."

"Huh!?" Hinata said with an embarrassed look. "Wh-Why would you call me th-that? I...I'm not a baby." Hinata replied feeling a bit hurt by Koinzell's comment.

Koinzell however just chuckled at her reply. "You act so innocent and cute, that I can't help but see you as a baby." Koinzell said removing his hood to reveal his face. His face was handsome yet a bit feminist, he had long elf-like ears and blonde hair now went into a sort of ponytail. "Also, I'm a bit too young to be preferred as Mr. Just call me Koinzell, okay?"

Hinata could only stare at him completely mesmerized on how handsome he looks. Remembering that she had a crush on someone she quickly snapped out of it. "Y-Yes! Mr- I mean koinzell." Hinata said bowing her head politely.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 18. This has got to be the longest chapter I've done so far, the reason being is because I wanted to do the forest of Death part in one chapter, but given how lengthy it was I had to make the chapter long so it would be enjoyable. I think I'm going to stick with my usual story length for a while as this took a lot of time but hopefully it was worth the wait.**

 **As you've probably guessed Sasuke and Hoki's battle was based off Jin of the Gael and Ray's battle from Beyblade G Revolution except in human form which was one of my favorite battles in the season. This was also my way of showing off Hoki's** **strength which I still have a few surprises in store.**

 **I've also revealed in this chapter the final member of the black Spider team Koinzell. If you want more information look up Ubel Blatt. He's not completely based off the character from the manga, but his personality is. I have plans involving the black Spider team and a secret involving koinzell, the first I'll reveal in the next chapter, the second is for me to know and you to wait and find out. But heck you guys might be able to figure it out before then.**

 **The fight scene involving the sound was kind of my hardest decision. Two scenarios we're going to happen. The first was the part that you saw where Naruto fights using his strategik mind with his Mage training, and the second was him using his hood persona and using his improved fighting skills with his training in ki. It was a difficult choice but I went to put the former, be honest which one would you have liked to see?**

 **As for the next chapter, this is what I've been waiting for. Get ready for some good battles people, because next is the pulmonary rounds and I have the matchups already decided. Some characters will be eliminated and some will advance to the finals your guess is as good as mine 'well not really considering I'm the one making it' but leave your thoughts in the comments or personal message and I'll see you next time! As always please leave reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello people Warhawk talons bringing you chapter 19.**

 **As I always say please continue to support the story in any way you can, and as always I don't own any of the material used in a story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 19: The preliminary rounds, part 1.

* * *

 **Tower of Death**

The three remaining days went by quick. Team 7 used that time to rest up for the third exam. The participants that were is there are team 10 Team 8 team 9 and team 11 who are all Leaf Village participants, also there were the Hayabusa team, the Mugen tenshi team, the black Spider team, and the Sound, Sand, and Mist team. Both Sakura and Ino were surprised to find that both of them cut their hair, and when they asked each other what happened Sakura replied simply the sound and Ino replied team 9. Speaking of Team 9 they managed to get a new scroll and the scroll they needed to pass, Shikamaru informed them about how much they changed which made Naruto suspicious.

It was the 5th Day meaning the second part of the chunin exams were over. The remaining participants werw now gathered in a giant stadium with many jonin and chunin, with the third Hokage standing in front of them. There was also Yoruichi, Ryu, and Hayate, along with a black spider and mist jonin.

Off in the stands were Ayane and Wasabi who what down at the participants. "Wow. There are a lot more participants remaining this year. When we took the exam there were only 15 of us left, but I literally count 36." Wasabi said in amazement.

"All that means is that there were less weaklings then we thought." Ayane stated. "And let's not forget that our own Villages are participating so it was obvious they would make it. However." Ayane looked at the leaf Village teams including Naruto's. "The Leaf Village genin did work hard to get here, but with so many participants there will need to be a preliminary round to trim down the competition a bit."

Back on the ground Anko address to participants. "First of all, congratulations on finishing the second exam." She then looked at the participants seeing a lot more than she expected. _"36 participants. That's gotta be a record for the most participants to make it this far in the exam."_

Unohana looked around to see the many teams tell remaining. "My word, 12 teams still remain, and 3 of those teams are the ones we graduated. I must say I'm quite proud. What say you Iruka?"

"I must say I kind of feel foolish for underestimate them so. They managed to pull through together and make it this far." Iruka said feeling embarrassed but proud. Although he still can help but worry and the woman next to him noticed.

"I know what your feeling right now Iruka, and I feel the same way." Unohana began. "The third part of the exam is based on individual ability. From here on out, each of them are on their own."

The third Hokage then began to speak. "First. Before I tell you what the third exam entails we must first have a preliminary round to shorten things." The Hokage announced.

"A preliminary round? Why?" Tenten asked as her and few others were also confused.

The Hokage did a hand motion and out came Hayate Gekko who was joined by a girl who had brown eyes and brown hair tied into ponytails with a beauty mark under her right eye. She wears an Overcoat consisting of both yellow and orange shorts and brown boots. The girl looked to have a timid nature while the older guy look to be sick. "Hello everyone my name is Hayate, the Proctor of the Third exam. This is my assistant Namida."

"H-Hi everyone." Namida nervously said.

 _"These two look way less intimidating then the last two Proctor's and assistance."_ Sakura said unimpressed. _"So I doubt they could come up with anything too hard for the next exam."_

After a few coughs hayate spoke. "Due to they're being way more participants then expected we need to hold a preliminary around to shorten the list."

"Shorten the list? Excuse me sensei I don't quite see the point in this, why not just move on to the third exam?" Sakura asked not getting the point.

Namida decided to speak. "Its because there are too many of you. I know the first and second exam were challenging, but at the same time they seemed too easy."

"Too easy?!" Ino yelled. "Those exams were anything but easy!"

"That right, our team barely survived the last one, and what's the problem with having so many participants?" A Mist Shinobi said.

"Its because there are delicates coming to see the third rounds and they came to see only the best." Hayate answered.

"If I may s-speak? Can all of you say that you all got here on your own prowse alone, and not through the use of your teammates?" Namida asked getting only silence. "I see. That's another reason for the preliminaries, during the first and second exam you all had to pass as a team. However this is no longer the case, as of right now it's every Ninja for themselves. That being said, if there are any participants who wish to withdraw from the exam they are free to leave, your teammates will not be disqualified with you."

 _"That means any individual who is here because of their teammates can no longer do so. You either pass with your own skills or you fail and your team is not affected by it anymore."_ Naruto thought as he stared back at his teammates who were whispering to themselves. Sakura wanted Sasuke to withdraw and said if he didn't she will tell them about the mark. However Sasuke wasn't having any of it and told her to keep her mouth shut about it.

"Please Sasuke, I don't want to see you suffer in pain." Sakura pleaded desperately as she began to tear up.

"Then don't look." Sasuke coldly replied. "This has nothing to do with you, this is my burden to bear and mine alone. So leave it alone." Sakura felt hurt by this response and was speechless to reply.

Naruto who overheard this only scrant his eyes at Sasuke's response. _"Really Sasuke? Sakura is literally crying in worry of you, and that's all you can say to her? It wouldn't kill you to at least say that you'll be okay somehow. Anything to ease her worry just a bit._ You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little considerate Sasuke after all-"

"Naruto." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto.

"What is it?"

"Your one of the people I want to fight the most." Sasuke said with a determined smile. This actually left Naruto speechless.

Kabuto suddenly raised his hand. "Excuse me? I'm wishing to withdraw." Kabuto said surprising everyone except the Hayabusa, Mugen, and Black spider teams including Naruto.

"Backing out already, Kabuto? I thought you would have stuck around a little longer then this." Naruto said in a fake concerned voice.

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm worn out from my fights in the forest to get here, and my ears are still recovering from the sound ninjas attack. So there is no way I can continue." Kabuto replied. "Oh well, better luck next time." And with that Kabuto left.

"Too bad. Looks like I won't be seeing him again." Naruto said a bit coldly surprising Sakura.

"What do you mean by that, Naruto?"

"I plan to become chunin this year, so I won't be here to meet him next year." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh? That's what you meant." Sakura said now reassured although she definitely heard the coldness in Naruto's voice but struggs it off. There's no way Naruto could be cold in any way.

Hayate soon got their attention again. "If that's all then we can get started. You'll all be randomly fighting each other in unique battlefield, Courtesy of the Kaminarimon Company."

"Company? What Company?" Ask Ino.

Namida then motion for someone to come up. A boy around 11 or 12 with black hair in a top knot and glasses came up. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with matching shorts and held a laptop under his left arm. "Hello, my name is Danki Kaminarimon. The Kaminarimon company and Industrial Enterprise that invest in creating new devices and trades all over the land of Fire. As the son of the CEO, I am glad to make your acquaintance.

Almost everyone in the room with surprise, although Naruto was even more surprised than the others. _"Its that kid! The kid I saved from those two genin on the night Mizuki try to go rogue. Who knew he was the son of a wealthy businessman?"_

"My company wishes to test its field stadiums through this preliminary test. The stadiums will consist of a Stadium that repairs itself and protect the crowd from aftershocks of attacks."

"If I may ask, why do this exactly? What would be the point of it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Think of it as a way to keep people from getting caught in the crossfire." The third Hokage explained. "But anyway, let us get started shall we?" Soon everyone's attention was on a screen where and randomly picked names. The first names to come up were Sasuke and a person from Kabuto team Yoroi Akado.

"So they didn't waste any time, did they?" Sasuke smirked eager to fight in the opening match as Sakura was worried about him flipping out again.

"The first match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akadou in a normal Stadium, those who were selected remain here while the rest of you go above in the stands." Hayate instructed.

As some people entered the catwalk some of the chunin left the room leaving the Hokage, Unohana and the sensei's of the teams there with the participant genin on either side of the catwalk. Naruto looked over towards Kakashi telling Sasuke that if he unleashed the curse mark he will stop the match indicating that he knows. _"So Kakashi sensei knows about the mark, which means I don't have to worry about telling him. Although I can't help but wonder how this fight will turn out?"_ Naruto then saw Ryu with the Hayabusa team and walked over to greet them. "Hey Ryu, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine Naruto. Good to see that you and the others have passed." Ryu greeted back. "Ayane also told me about what she found on Kabuto he definitely fits what we're looking for as a mole."

"So what are you planning to do with him?" Naruto asked.

"For now, we're just going to watch and make our move when he shows his hand. But anyway your mission involving the mole has ended, so you can focus on the chunin exams." Ryu responded.

"That's good to hear." Just then Naruto looked at the Hayabusa team who were also looking at him. Not wanting to feel awkward Naruto decides to introduce himself. "Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you guys." Naruto said extending his hand.

The first to shake his hand Enko. "I'm Enko Onikuma, it's nice to finally meet you Naruto."

Doshu who was munching on potato chips spoke as well. "Doshu Goetsu, I was actually expecting you to be somewhat Cold."

"How so?"

Doshu looked over towards Ayane who was with her sister's team. "Anyone who can somehow make friends with Ayane has to be made of some kind of Steel to be able to handle her."

"She's not that bad. Sure she could come off as intimidating but she's really a good person under all that." Naruto said.

Doshu sweat dropped at that statement. _"We're still talking about the same girl, right?"_ Naruto then asked where to get the chips from. "I found them."

"Hey! Wheres my other bag of chips go?!" The voice of Choji screamed.

This made Naruto and Enku look at Doshu as he continued eating. "What? That guy has at least two more bags of chips on him, I just took one."

Tsuru look at him annoyed. "Can't you go anywhere without stealing something?" She then looked towards Naruto. "Excuse Doshu he's a bit of a sneak Thief. Anyway I'm Tsuru Itoi Ryu's first Apprentice."

"Oh...that's great to hear. _I didn't know Ryu already had an apprentice before me!"_ Naruto said although shock on the inside and looked up at Ryu. As if reading his mind Ryu simply said, 'I didn't say you were my only apprentice'. "So that would make us a sibling disciples, huh?"

"I guess." Tsuru said looking away. She then looked at Sasuke and noticed how he was breathing hard. "What's up with your teammate? He looks completely exhausted and the match hasn't even started yet."

Naruto look down to see the match was about to begin and Sasuke already looked as if he was exhausted. _"That weird Mark must be acting up again. If he unleashes it hear, things really will get ugly!"_

Back with Sakura she was looking down at Sasuke with other worry. Sasuke already looked tired and there was nothing she could do that wouldn't end up getting him disqualified. From the corner of her eye she saw Danki on his laptop typing away as he focused the screen on the two fighters. "Hey Danki, what are you trying to do?" Sakura asked looking at the young civilian kid. This also caught the attention of Team 10 who was next to Sakura.

"I'm using my laptop to gather statistic data on the people who are fighting right now and Dizzy's almost done prepping."

"Dizzy?"

"He means me." A voice said out of nowhere shocking Sakura and team 10. As they looked around for where the voice came from it spoke again. "Down here people!" They look down to see that the voice was coming from the laptop. "Hey there folks I'm Dizzy!"

"What?!" The four teens yelled in shock. "Your laptops. It spoke!" Ino frantically said.

"Hey! What would you call an it lady! I have feelings too you know!" Dizzy said not liking being called it.

"Oh! Sorry." The yamanaka girl apologized.

"What exactly is dizzy? Because I've never seen anything like her before." Sakura asked with the others just as curious.

"It's hard to explain, but dizzy is an AI of some sort, except she wasn't made in a lab. She sort of got trapped in my laptop." Danki began to explain. "She's capable of analyzing a person's physical strengths and weaknesses like a statistic scouter and possibly predict the highest conclusion of a battle."

"So you're saying that Dizzy here can possible predict how this fight will turn out?" Sakura asked getting a yes from Danki. "Then can you tell me Sasuke's chances of winning?" She asked desperately wanting to know.

"I think so. What's say you Dizzy?"

"I'm already analyzing chief, statistically Sasuke has the advantage but for some reason he's already weakening even though the match just started." Dizzy began to explain. Down in the stadium Sasuke was having the upper hand until Yoroi used his chakra absorbing Palm to turn the tables on them. "Well this is bad! My scans are showing Sasuke's chakra is being drained rapidly! If he doesn't do anything soon he will pass out from chakra exhaustion that is if his opponent doesn't decide to bleed him dry."

"Oh no! Sasuke!" Sakura said looking at the match.

Down in the arena Sasuke was struggling ticket out of Yoroi's hold, he could feel the curse mark reacting and struggled to keep it in check. He then turned his attention towards all of the competitors including Naruto. _"No! I won't go down like this!"_ Sasuke soon got his second win and pushed his opponent off. He then executed his counter attack by kicking him in the air using dancing Leaf shadow surprising Lee and Naruto while also catching the attention of Hoki who remembered his fight with Sasuke in the forest of death. Sasuke then executed his Lions barrage while fighting back the curse mark. "Lights out! Lions barrage!" And with that Sasuke delivered the final blow knocking out Yoroi and winning the opening match.

"The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha." Leaf Village Hayate announced.

"Well, it's not the most memorable Opening match. But it's good to see that Sasuke pulled through in the end." Naruto said while looking down at Sasuke who still had his hand over his neck.

"Thank goodness." Sakura said in relief. Just then Naruto came up to her to ask her something.

"Hey Sakura I've been meaning to ask. Do you know anyting about those weird markings that have been appearing on Sasuke? What all do you know about it?"

Sakura paused for a moment but remembered what Sasuke instructed her to do. "Sorry Naruto I don't know anything about it so I'm pretty much in the dark as you are." Sakura said feeling guilty about lying to her teammate.

Naruto just looked at her for a few seconds before responding. "Fine. I just thought Sasuke would have at least told you something about it is all." Naruto said turning his head although sighing. _"Should have known Sasuke would have swore Sakura to secrecy, although I was really hoping they would have confined in me just a bit."_

After after Sasuke fight Kakashi took him somewhere to seal away his curse mark. The second match was underway with Shino vs Zaku. "Do your best Shino!" Suzume cheered as Shino enter the stadium. Once him and zaku entered the center of the ring Hayate call the match to begin. Zaku wasted no time in using his one good arm to shoot Shino causing his fellow Shinobi be to worried. A second later she know got up and to his opponents shock he saw bugs coming out of Shino freaking him out.

"So that explains why I'm always hearing buzzing from Shino." Naruto said confusing Sakura who then turned her attention to dizzy.

"Geez chief! That kid is literally a hive of beetles! And each one of them are a breed of beetles that absorb chakra."

"Okay, Shino has gone from weird to Flatout creepy." Sakura said a bit grossed out with Ino and Ami feeling the same way. "But can Shino even win this? Even with one arm that guy is dangerously strong."

"This guy won't be a problem Sakura. I know Shino, and this zaku guy won't even be a challenge for him." Naruto commented.

"How can you be so sure about that? Those wind tunnels are no joke." Sakura argued back remembering her fight with him back in the forest.

"Just watch." Naruto informed her.

Back on the ground zaku found himself in a corner where he had Shino on his left and a swarm of insects on his right. "I was going to save this Ace for later, but it's better to use it now!" Zaku then revealed that his right arm had also recover and aimed each arm at his opponents. "Alright you bug freak! Tell me how you like this surprise!?" Zaku said preparing to fire.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Tower Kakashi was doing a seiling ritual to seal away Sasuke's curse mark. "Alright, Sasuke are you ready?"

"Just get this over with." Sasuke replied.

"Alright then." After a few hand sign Kakashi pressed his palm on Sasuke's neck where the curse mark recited. The sudden shock caused Sasuke to cried out in pain before losing consciousness. "There, that should do it. This seal is only as strong your will, if that will weakens and you begin to doubt your strength, the seal won't be able to hold back the curse mark." Kakashi explained as Sasuke falls unconscious. "To exhausted to complain, huh? Well I just have to get you to the hospital and-" before Kakashi could finish he felt an ominous presence and turned around to see someone approaching.

"There's no need for that Kakashi. I'll be taking Sasuke off your hands, if you be so kind as to move aside." The ominous person reveal themselves to be Orochimaru appearing from the Shadows with his usual smirk.

"Orochimaru?!" Kakashi said in shock. As Orochimaru began to approach Kakashi began to charge up his lightning blade what a trending look on his face. "Don't you take another step towards Sasuke, you snake!"

Orochimaru however was not intimidated in the least. "Now Kakashi, you must know that you're no match for me, and we both know how this is going to go down." The former Leaf Ninja said letting his killer intent show. Just then he was stabbed through the back by a sword.

"Then I guess I should intervene, if you don't mind Orochimaru senpai." Behind Orochimaru was Unohana with her sword taking out Drew orochimaru's front.

"Well well, if it isn't Retsu Unohana the young bloody samurai turn Medic Ninja. You're looking less menacing these days." Orochimaru responded.

"My, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult. Speaking of which you look as sadistic and arrogant as the day you left us." Retsu replied. "But enough reminiscing, take another step towards Kakashi or Sasuke, and I'll end your traitorous life here."

Orochimaru lift his hands up in defeat although his arrogant smirk was still present. "I'm not foolish enough to fight you right now Unohana, so I'll retreat for now. But know this Kakashi, Retsu. Sasuke wants power, and only I can give him the power he needs to kill 'the one he hates the most'."

"So you're going to tempt him with power then. Is that how you operate now? Offer people a chance at greater power the further your own goals and then discard them once they outlive their usefulness?" Unohana asked.

"You know as well as I do that in a game of shogi, in order to win, sometimes you have to deliberately sacrifice a couple of pieces. You just have to make sure which one is useful and which is worthless."

"You're a monster, and you'll never get your hands on Sasuke." Kakashi stated.

"We'll see about that. I may be a monster but I'm an honest a monster, which is more than what I can say for the three individuals that you all take orders from." Orochimaru finished as he suddenly turned into a puff of smoke revealing himself to be a shadow clone.

"A Shadow clone...he's still as dangerous as he is cautious." Unohana said as she looked at her sword. _"There was something off about him though. Even when I stabbed him I was able to feel his chakra. It seemed unnatural, as if it wasn't human."_

"You felt something off about him too, didn't you sensei." Kakashi said getting a yes from Retsu. "Thanks for the save, I actually believed I was going to die in that moment."

"Its no problem Kakashi. I'm just glad Sasuke's curse mark is sealed and Orochimaru didn't get his hands on him." Retsu smiled. "Now how about you had back to your genin while I take Sasuke to the hospital." With no complaint Kakashi left Sasuke in the hands of Unohana as he left to rejoin his other students.

* * *

Back in the stadium most of the spectators were in shock of what just happened. Zaku try to use his decapitating airwave on Shino and his bugs only for his arms too literally blow themselves off from his elbows leaving him armless. As he was screaming in agony he failed to notice Shino move in behind him an elbowed him to the face knocking him out and winning the match.

"Wow..What just happened? What did Shino do?" Sakura next completely flabbergasted.

"He clogged up Zaku's wind tunnels with his beetles, with the attack having no way point of exit it ended up exploding taking Zaku's arms with it." Dizzy explained.

Soon the next match was announced. It was Hoki vs Misumi.

"Alright Hoki, try to end this fight as quickly as you can. There's no need to reveal your strongest techniques here." Hayate of the Mugen tenshi advised the face mask teen.

"Don't worry Hayate this won't take long." Hoki said as he made his way to the arena with his teammates cheering for him.

"Do your best Hoki!" Kasumi cheered.

"Your my brother's apprentice, so you better not lose to this guy!" Ayane called out.

 _"That's very encouraging."_ Naruto thought. He then turned to see Sakura with a salty face as her and team 10 looked to Danki and Dizzy for information.

"This guy's definitely no rookie in the strength Department, and I'm not sensing any chakra from him. So he must be using Chi or something similar." Dizzy explained. "As for Misumi, there's no real information about his skill set the same as his other teammate that fought Sasuke."

"I don't know anything about this Misumi, but I hope he flattens this guy!" Sakura proclaimed.

"Geez, what he do to you?" Shikamaru ask.

"He took our team's scroll and made a fool of Sasuke!" Sakura said getting a surprised expression from Team 10, 8, 9 and team guy.

"Wait? This guy beat Sasuke?!" Said a shocked Ino.

"Im-Impossible!" Yelled Ami.

"I thought you said you lost our scroll to the grass ninjas?" Naruto said making Sakura sweat a bit as she outright said what she was hoping to keep from Naruto. "Should have known. Anyway, what all do you know of his skills, Sakura?"

"He seemed evenly matched with Sasuke until he Unleashed some kind of purple flash. After that he took complete control over the match, that not even Sasuke's Lions barrage did anything." Sakura began to explain. "B-But that was all because of convenient rain! If it wasn't for that Sasuke would have won!"

"You mind being quiet over there? Hoki's match is about to start." Wasabi said calling over from where the Hayabusa team was.

Down in the arena Hoki and Misumi stared each other down as Hayate started the match. Misumi made the first move and threw a punch at Hoki who grabbed his fist. Smiling Misumi wraps his body around Hoki like a snake and traps him in a stranglehold. "I got you!"

"I can see. It looks like you're dislocating your joints and using your chakra to control your softened body." Hoki said in a calm voice.

"That's right. And the more you struggle, the tighter I squeeze!" Misumi said tightening his grip. "I can break your neck if I wanted to, and I will if you don't give up!"

"Hey ref. I stand back if I were you, this guy is going to be in for a shock." Hoki said still not reacting to the Chokehold he was in.

Back in the catwalk the rookies were looking on in shock. Kiba looked over at the Mugen tenshi and Hayabusa teams to see that they weren't the least bit concerned. "Hey! What's wrong with you guys? One of your genin is being choked to death, and none of you look the least bit concerned!"

"That's because there's no reason to be concerned." Wasabi replied.

"If this match continues he's going to die! One of you has to stop the match!" Ino yelled out.

"Calm down." Mugen Hayate said getting their attention. "Hoki is in no danger, if anything he's won this the moment this guy coiled himself around him."

Before anyone could ask what that meant, dizzy soon got their attention. "I'm detecting a large surge of kinetic energy coming from Hoki, and its still raising!"

Down in the arena Hoki began to glow purple as sparks begin to fly. "Purple lightning!" In that instant a huge surge of purple lightning came bursting out of Hoki electrocuting his opponent as Misumi screamed in other pain. Once the attack ended Misumi let go and fell to the ground completely out cold. "Didn't take long at all." Hoki said massaging his shoulder a bit as the proctor declared him the winner.

Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma looked shocked at what they saw while Yoruichi only looked intrigued. _"Its like I'm seeing a younger version of Kakashi, and that purple lightning as well is just as surprising."_

"Wh...What the heck did this guy just do?" Kiba said in shock as the other rookies were just as surprised.

"It's a shockwaves." Naruto said getting the others attention. "He charges up energy, transfer it into pure electricity, and then release it in one huge burst of lightning. _It's just like that Ki burst that Ryu sowed me, except lightning burst out instead of a Ki pulse._ I wonder what else he can do with it?"

"I don't know, but it's plain to see that he's way out of our league." Shikamaru voiced his opinion. "And the worst part is that there are at least five more guys like him." Shikamaru said as he looked over at the other foreign ninjas.

* * *

Soon enough the next match was decided. It was Kankuro Vs. Suzumebachi. Both competitors enter the arena where Kankuro took off the bandage object from his back. "Can't say I was expecting to fight a black spider Ninja so soon, pretty anticlimactic that I have to fight the girl. I hope you had time to do your makeup." Kankuro said as the match officially started.

"Couldn't, left it back at the hotel. But seeing as you're here would it be any trouble to borrow some from you? But given the amount of makeup on your face I be surprised if you have any left." Suzume countered getting a 'burn' comment from some of the spectators.

"Its war paint!" Kankuro yelled when suddenly Suzume appeared in front of him and stab him through the stomach with her sharpened nails surprising everyone with her speed.

"Still don't see the difference makeup clown." The spider Ninja said casually.

Back on the catwalk some of the Leaf genin were speechless. "I...I think he's dead." Lee said

"She just killed someone in front of us!" Sakura said frightened. "Doesn't that disqualify her?"

"Technically no considering it's not against the rules." Kakashi said reappearing behind Team 7. "Besides, the fight doesn't seem to be over just yet."

Just when Suzume was about to pull her hand out she suddenly got constricted by four arms as kankuro's body transformed into a puppet. The bandage object from earlier began to open by itself revealing it to be the real kankuro. "So your a puppeteer ninja."

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Kankuro said holding his chakra threads.

"No, not really. Nice move on your part, so for managing to impress me a bit I won't kill you." Suzume said as if she wasn't the one being backed into a corner. Before her opponent could comment on it she suddenly disappeared in thin air.

"What?!" Kankuro said as he looked around for his opponent that suddenly disappeared while up on the catwalk many of the spectators were wondering the same thing.

"What's going on here? How could she disappear just like that?" Tenten said standing next to Neji who had his Byakugan on.

 _"Interesting. To think that they had the ability to do that, and she's already halfway destroyed that toy of his."_ Neji stated looking at kankuro's puppet.

Back with the rookie 9 they were still trying to figure out where the black Spider Ninja disappear to. "Hey Shino, do you have any idea what your girlfriend's doing right now? Because I definitely can't." Said Ino.

Shino only adjusted his glasses before answering. "She's having fun." Shino replied.

They continue to watch the fight looking at kankuro who was _"How did she escape Crow's grasp? I literally had a firm grip on her, and-"_ Just as kankuro was thinking this, crow suddenly began to act up as its arms and legs began to dislocate and fall apart as the puppet fell to the ground completely disarmed leaving the puppeteer completely shocked. "What the? Crow! How on-Oww!" Kankuro yield back in pain as he suddenly found that he was cut on his right arm and that his wound glowed yellow. "What on earth did~she~d-dooo." And with that kankuro fell completely unconscious.

"Kankuro!" Tamari said wondering what happened to her brother while Gaara did not seem concerned but slightly surprised.

"Kankuro of the Sand Village has been defeated, but may I please know the whereabouts of the Suzume. Otherwise I can't give her the match." Hayate announced.

"I'm right here ref." Hayate turned his head to see Suzume who was now very small and flying with insect wings wearing a different altaire **(think of her original form in Bleach)**. She was as small as what people would think of a pixie as she looked at her Fallen opponent with a satisfied look on her face. _"I got to say, the puppet guy surprised me the bed but I'm surprised he couldn't resist my tranquilizing toxic, and it's not even my strongest one."_ Once the match was given to her he flew over to Shino and sat on his shoulder. "So, how did you enjoy my match, Shino?"

"You did good Suzume. I had every confidence that you would win." Shino answered making the small girl on his shoulder smile.

Over with Suzume's teammates, Koinzell and Araya were talking to each other in regards to the fight. "Is it me, or did Suzume end the fight quicker than usual? Usually she just stings her opponent for a good while before deciding to end it." Araya said.

"I would estimate that she was trying to keep a positive image in front of Shino and the leaf genin. If not for that reason she what have used her usual poisons instead of her tranquilizers." Koinzell replied as he looked over at the believe rookies where Hinata asked the spider Ninja kunoichi how she knew it was a puppet that she stabbed. _"She didn't. Suzume had every intention of killing that sand_ _ninja with that nail stab."_

"Whoa. I didn't see that coming." Dizzy said with allot of people agreeing with her.

"Any chance you can tell me what happened dizzy? How was she able to shrink down like that?" Danki asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one later chief, but I can tell you how she beat kankuro. She shrunk down and entered his puppet and began to dismantle it from the inside. Once she was done she got out and quickly stabbed kankuro with a paralyzing sanative, he's alive but he'll be out for a while." Dizzy explained.

"All these foriegn ninjas are freaks!" Ami said completely freaked out.

"I hate to agree with Ami, but these people just aren't normal." Whispered Sakura to herself. "I really hope I don't have to fight one of them."

"If that's the case, then it looks like your the lucky one here." Naruto to said bringing Sakura's attention to the screen. On the screen was Sakura vs Ino.

"What!?" Both girls said equally shocked. After recovering from they're shock they both went down into the arena to fight. They both seemed evenly matched as they went at each other with what little combat they had. Ino nearly got Sakura with the mind transfer justu but Sakura manage to break free from it, once freed she and Ino charged at each other hoping to end this in one final shot and ended up knocking each other out. With both of them unconscious the match was considered a draw, since they didn't take any serious damage they were just taken back to the catwalk to rest.

 _"So in the end Sakura and Ino couldn't even beat each other, at least I don't have to worry about them being competition anymore."_ Ami said gloating and her thoughts. _"I've become way stronger since the academy and I intend to prove it!"_ As she was saying that the next match up was decided. It was Ami vs Kasumi. The long hair purple leaf kunoichi smirked arrogantly knowing that this was the reason she enter the chunin exams, to make sure that the leaf Village would lose out to foreign Ninjas.

"Try not to lose, Kasumi." Ayane said to her sister while looking away in embarrassed.

"Don't worry I won't." Kasumi said with a smile.

Once the two girls were in the arena the match started. Ami wasted no time taking out a kunai and ran to attack Kasumi who effortlessly disarmed her, seeing that she was now disarmed she went and used her knowledge of taijutsu thanks to her arrangement she was now is stronger in taijutsu then both Sakura and Ino put together. However Kasumi proved to be way better in combat as she was blocking her attack tack as easily as she disarmed her weapon. Kasumi did a backflip kick sending Ami in the air, once she was falling back down Kasumi took this opportunity to deliver a powerful open Palm strike to the leaf ninjas gut pushing her to the wall leaving a noticeable crack in it. "I think I might have overdid it I bit."

 _"Ya think!"_ Some of the spectators said in thought.

However Ami wasn't done yet as she got up looking very much pissed off. "If you think an attack like that will take me down, you've got another thing coming!" The purple haired girl screamed as a small stream of bluish-green chakra bursted from her. "Ninja art: Smokescreen!" Ami held her breath as she blew a black smoke scream that covered half of the stadium that Kasumi was occupying. She was not done yet and she took out explosive kunai's and through them at the smoke screen causing a huge explosion. Ami had a dark satisfying look on her face thinking that she won, that was until she suddenly was surrounded by cherry blossoms and felt someone karate chop her neck rendering her unconscious.

Behind her was Kasumi who had no injuries what so ever. "Look's like I win this one." She said being declared the winner.

Back in the stands Naruto as well as few others were trying to figure out what just happened. _"What the heck was that? One moment Ami was down for the count, then next thing she gets a huge second wind and goes wild. Is this what Shikamaru was talking_ about?" He the turned his attention to the remaing team 9. Both Hibachi and Unagi looked more disappointed the concern. _"What exactly happen to those guys to make them able to become this strong? All I know is that its not natural."_

Soon the next match was decided and it was going to be a triple fight. Tamari vs Tenten vs Tsuru.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 19. Sorry if it's not as long as the others but I decided to make the third round a two part. As the story explains Danki is the kid Naruto rescued on his first night out and dizzy is the AI form the original Beyblade. Why she was never in G Revolution I'll never know.**

 **Stay tune for the next chapter and the continuation of the of the third exam. Please leave reviews and don't be afraid questions.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello people, Warhawk talons is bringing you chapter 20. To think this would be the 20th chapter of my story since I first started and we're already in November which will be the first year anniversary since I started this story. Thank you all for continuing to support the story for this long and please continue to do so.**

 **As thanks for the support I will announce this now considering this is the 20th chapter. I am currently working on a DanMachi Empire story. And I am allowing you guys to suggest 3 OC characters that you want in the story. Only three get to be picked so only one from each person. Personal message me about them and give me their backstory. It's your choice whether you want to participate or not, so no pressure.** **Just don't ask me to make them OP right off the bat.**

 **Update: I have heard the news of Stan Lee passing away at 95 years of age. I like many of you is saddened by this news and feel I need to do something to help memorate him. By the end of this chapter I will tell you what I came up with.**

 **As always I don't own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 20: The preliminary rounds, part 2

* * *

 **Tower of Death**

That was a pretty close call there, Kasumi. For a second I thought she had you." Namida saying a bit shaken up by the last match.

"I wasn't in any real danger Namida. When she covered the field in smoke she failed to noticed that's some of the smoke was beginning to cover her left and right. This gave me the opportunity to sneak up behind her and use my cherry blossoms to distract her while I delivered a quick but powerful jab to the neck." Kasumi said explaining how she won.

"That still doesn't explain where she got that burst of power from." Tsuru brought up. She then looked at the scream to see that it was her turn to fight and she was fighting Tenten and Temari. "It looks like I have to fight two opponents, this might be interesting."

"Try not to overexert yourself, Tsuru. And don't underestimate your opponents." Ryu advised.

"Don't worry Ryu, I have just the technique to deal with both of them." Replied Tsuru as she jumped down to the arena.

"Be careful Tenten, you're not just fighting one opponent here." Guy informed his pupil. "If push comes to shove don't be afraid to fall back on and rethink on your approach."

"Sure." Tenten replied as she jumped down with Lee cheering for her 100%.

Once all 3 kunoichi were in the arena the referee hayate began the match. In no time at all, Tenten went on the offense and threw 10 kunai's, 5 each being thrown at her opponents. Tamari effortlessly deflected the projectiles with her fan while Tsuru used her own kunai to block the ones aimed at her, she then used Art of vacuum wave and shot two Blades of wind from both her left and right side towards Temari and Tenten.

On Instinct they both dodged to the side avoiding the attack and seeing the deep cut marks on the floor and where the attack landed that left a slash on the walls. _"I was going to block the attack with my fan, but that attack would have cut right through it! I can't afford to play around with her, I'll use wind scythe and take them both out!"_ Temari said as she fully opened her fan.

 _"Whoa! These foreign Ninja are no joke, I'll need to take care of her first before dealing with the sand Ninja."_ Tenten took out to Scrolls and jumped in the air preparing for her Rising Twin Dragons assault. At the same time Temari was preparing for her attack and launched a cyclone wind Jutsu as Tenten began unleashing a barrage of kunai's.

 _"As expected they're going after me first, but now I have them right where I need them!"_ Tsuru began to charge Ki as wind began to swirl around her. "Ninpo: Art of wind blades!" She began to move her arms at light fast pace and out of nowhere several Blades of wind surrounded her destroying the weapons that Tenten was throwing at her, and cutting through the wind that Temari's Jutsu made. Temari being the closest was pushed back with great force while some of her clothing was cut a bit. She was pushed back so great that she impacted the wall completely knocked out as her fan laid next to her. _"Its a good thing I didn't make the blades sharp enough to do any lethal damage. Overall that's one opponent down and only one left to deal with."_ She looked to see Tenten landing on her feet. Because her attack was of mid-range it could not reach the leaf Kunoichi, sparing her from the same fate as the sand Ninja.

Baki was in shock while Gaara looked mildly shocked. First Kankuro and now Temari, two of the sand ninjas 3 best genin were defeated. Gaara for some reason felt something in his heart seeing his two siblings defeated but ignores it. Instead he thinks about how there are so many strong opponents that he could potentially fight, opponents strong enough to test his power against.

"What was that techniques she used?" Ino said completely shocked and he wasn't the only one.

"I suspect it's that nimpo that we heard about back at the Academy. The match isn't over yet, maybe we'll be able to notice something that could tell us about their technique." Shikamaru said bringing his team's attention back to the fight.

Speaking of which, back in the arena Tenten who landed back down was only mildly surprised. However this didn't last long as she smiled a bit before taking out 2 short katanas and closed her eyes in meditation for a few seconds before opening them, once she was done she leaves into action and dashed at Tsuru at great speed. Tsuru countered with an arm blade that was hidden under her yellow jacket and began fighting Tenten with their blades. Some of the leaf genin couldn't believe what they were seeing, one of their own was actually holding their own against a Hayabusa Ninja. As soon as they hit a stalemate Tsuru couldn't help but smiled at her opponent. "Your using Chi instead of chakra and flowing it into your swords making them stronger."

"And your using Ki, the advanced version of Chi." Tenten replied. "I may not know much about it but I do know that you won't be able to use that attack again for a while. So I believe I have the advantage now." Tenten broke there still made and then pushed back a bit to gain some distance. Once this was done she substituted her two swords for a traditional Chinese dragon spear as it glowed white. "Its time to end this fight! _I didn't think I would have to use a Rage strike this soon, but I can't afford to hold back anymore."_

Guy looked at Tenten with pride in his eyes. _"Good thinking Tenten! You already know about_ _Ki through our team's training in Chi, so you know that they have similar drawbacks. Chi and Ki base techniques are stronger than our usual ninjutsu but they aren't spammable. After using a big one such as nimpo or a special technique you have to wait a bit before using it again or using a different one, otherwise they'll put too much strain on their body. You decide to use your strongest Jutsu along with your sand opponent's wind Jutsu to make Tsuru use her technique first to avoid them, and now it's your chance to strike back!"_

Tsuru came to the same conclusion as guy, seeing that Tenten was about to thrust forward with her attack. In response she closed her eyes and began to take a deep breath while thinking of how she actually got a good fight this. Tenten at the moment when on the attack and trusting at great speed towards Tsuru who in a short instant sidestepped tenten's attack dodging it and used her right leg to trip Tenten causing her to slip charge into the wall leaving a medium size crater leaving a few spectators to gasp at how strong her attack was. Just when Tenten was about to get up she found Tsuru in front of her with her arm blade extended towards her. With herself being completely exhausted and being cornered by her opponent, Tenten had no choice but to give up making Tsuru the winner.

"You were a good opponent Tenten, I look forward to fighting you again sometime." Tsuru said extending her hand to Tenten who graciously took it. _"That last attack of hers was fast and powerful, I literally had to sidestep fast to avoid_ _it. Thank goodness her attack caused her to get tunnel vision or I wouldn't have been able to trip her."_

"She almost won, and I was thinking that one of us was about to beat the Hayabusa team." Ino said pouting.

"On the upside she didn't lose to the Sand Ninja." Shikamaru said while keeping his eyes on Tsuru. _"So this is how Tsuru fights. Asuma was right, she is deadly and she's definitely capable of handling more than one opponent. Also I now know for sure that their techniques are based on Chi and not chakra."_

Over by the Hayabusa team Ryu was talking to Tsuru. "That was a bit close for comfort Tsuru, she anticipated your attack and nearly turned the tables on you."

"I underestimate her, I didn't think that any of them would use Chi instead of chakra." Tsuru said lowering her head apologetically. However Ryu motions her to lift her head.

"You don't need to apologize Tsuru. You still won but you shouldn't be so quick to underestimate your opponent. Some of these ninjas aren't as closed off to other energies as they appear. But anyway you appear to enjoy your fight with Tenten, did you not?" Ryu said causing Tsuru to look away embarrassed.

* * *

The next match was Shikamaru vs Kin. Kin knowing some information about the Nara Clan decided to keep and attack from a distance to avoid Shikamaru's Shadow possession Jutsu. Shikamaru however thought away around it, Kin attacked him with needles with threads and bells attached to them which caused illusions and nausea effects. By using the Shadows of the thread and needle, the lazy Nara connected his shadow with Kin's trapping her. With his opponent trapped Shikamaru pulled out a shuriken which caused Kin to do the same, once drawn they both threw the star-shaped projectile at each other with Shikamaru pulling back to dodge. Kin did the same only for her head to the hard wall that knocked her out making Shikamaru the winner.

"Gatta say, the kids lazy but he's smart nonetheless." Yoruichi voiced. Then from the corner of her eye she could see Hinata nervous about something. "Hinata, is something the matter?"

"There are so many strong participants left, and my turn could come at any minute. I don't like my chances right now." Answered Hinata. She looked around to see the opponent's that were left eventually looking at Neji and quickly turned her head before he noticed her but could tell he was glaring at her

This did not go unnoticed by the Nimbani princess as she saw the spiteful look Neji directed at the young hyuga. "He doesn't like you very much, does he?"

"He hates my father and the elders of my clan, so that also extends to me it seems."

"So he's part of the branch family?" Yoruichi said remembering what she knows about the hyuga clan.

"Yes." Hinata answered. The next match was soon announced and it was Hinata vs Renga which left-most of the leaf villages Shinobi speechless. _"Oh no!"_ She then felt a hand on her shoulder and look to see that it was Yoruichi's.

"Now don't go getting all cold feet Hinata. If you've been practicing what I taught you then you'll win this, okay?"

Hinata although still nervous gave the freelance Ninja a reassuring smile. "Okay Ms Yoruichi, if you think I can do it then I'll do my best." She then turned to look at Naruto who was giving her a thumbs up letting her know that he's rooting for her. This in turn gave her some more confidence as she went down to the stadium while Shino and Kiba were wishing her luck. Kurenai couldn't help but be worried considering Hinata has never been very confident but also looked at Yoruichi wondering what it is that she said that gave Hinata confidence.

Not far from Team 8 was the two black spider genin with their sensei. "She's really going down there? I would think after seeing the previous matches she would call forfeit." Araya said to Koinzell who was watching Hinata walk down the stairs.

"Its no secret that the leaf Village has been losing out to the Mugen tenshin, the Hayabusas, and ours. I also don't really expect much from these Leaf villagers in terms of strength, but that girl feels different." Koinzell replied.

"Wait, Hinata is not really going down there is she? There's no way she can stand up to that giant." Sakura said shocked that Hinata is going through with the match. "Naruto, is there any chance that you can go down there and convince her to give up before the match starts?" Sakura said knowing that if anyone could convince Hinata to give up it would be her teammate.

"I probably could." Naruto said getting a relieved face from Sakura. "But I won't." Naruto also said.

"Why not!?" Sakura complained. "Your supposed to be her friend Naruto! Why would you allow her to do something that could get her killed!?"

"I am her friend! That's why I'm not going to stop her." Naruto said getting Sakura to be quiet. "If there's one thing I know about Hinata it's that she hates being looked at as weak. This is her chance to finally show us and most importantly herself how capable she is. So don't ask me to talk her down. Instead help me cheer for her." Naruto finished leaving Sakura and team 10 speechless.

"Nice words there blondie. There is also the fact that I'm able to detect her fighting Power, and it shows that she is actually stronger than Sasuke." Dizzy said to gain their attention.

"What!?" Some of the rookies said not believing what they just heard.

Neji for his part just shook It Off. _"That machine doesn't know what it's talking about. There is no way of failure like Hinata can be that strong._ Too bad it's not me fighting Hinata, but seeing her get defeated should be satisfying enough." Neji whisper to himself unaware that Naruto overheard him and was not happy with his comment.

Down in the arena Hinata and Renga stared at each other as the leaf Ninja hayate was about to begin the match. Once he gave the signal they both jumped back and launched at each other. Hinata decided to go in with the gentle fist strikes and began attacking Renga with quick efficient strikes pushing him back with each strike and finally delivering an open Palm strike straight to his stomach. _"I got him!"_ Hinata said only to be shocked when Renga suddenly inhaled wall pulling his arms together and then released Ki burst which pushed the young hyuga back. _"My attack barely did any damage! Its as if-"_

"I absorbed your attack, is that what you were just thinking?" Renga spoke all of a sudden. "I covered myself with Ki and use it like armor, so most attacks don't have much effect on me. You're going to have to hit harder if you're planning to win this fight! Claw of the storm; first!" Renga charged at Hinata almost like a cannonball. Thinking fast enough to sidestepped him dodging his attack.

"Dashing double Palm!" Hinata said getting him from the back but due to his armor it only pushed him back slightly while also pushing her a good means barely being able to land on her feet. _"Its not just defending him from my a-attacks, its also a-absorbing the impact and deflecting them._ " Hinata said looking at her opponent with Byakugan. True the gentle fist art could cut through chakra but given that Ki or Chi was Stronger then chakra it's harder to cut through it _. "Even if I did know 8 trigrams 64 Palms there's no guarantee I would win with it. Looks like I have no choice, I have to use that technique._ " Hinata closed her eyes while focusing confusing most of the spectators except Yoruichi who was thinking back on something.

* * *

 **Flashback Twilight City, a week ago**

It was the third day of the rookie nines field trip to Twilight City and Hinata was training with Yoruichi in Bluebell National Park. The two females were clashing with katanas until yoruichi easily shattered the blade with it's shards glowing and disappearing. Hinata suddenly fell on her knees while gasping for air until Youruichi tossed her a bottle of water. "Okay, let's take a break. You're definitely at your limit." The two sat on a picnic blanket resting When Yoruichi noticed Hinata looking down solemnly. "Don't get to down on yourself. You managed to get this far in using Spirit energy in just a few hours, that's not an easy feat."

"But the sword just keeps breaking almost every time it hits your sword." Hinata replied, the first thing that they started to do was having Hinata learn to use spiritual energy separately from physical energy in order to use Reiatsu. Once that was done Yoruichi gave her a sword hilt and told her that they were going to make the blade out of spirit energy, this step was slightly difficult but with enough focus Hinata managed to get it down. But soon things got extremely difficult as Yoruichi said that they would be clashing swords each time they clashed Hinata's sword got shattered in one or two strike.

"This is the part where things get difficult." Yoruichi began. "Reiatsu is a lot easy to manipulate then Chakra or Chi but its weak in its base form if not strengthen."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just as I said Hinata, you can mold Spirit energy to almost anything, but it may not be as strong as it appears to be." Yoruichi got up and walked over to tree where she made her spirit sword into a big kabuto like sword and swung it at the tree, but instead of it cutting the tree it shattered on impact surprising Hinata. "This is what I mean. It may have looked like a strong weapon but there was no power behind it, so it might as well have been made of glass."

"So how do I strengthen it?" The young hyuga asked.

"By resolving yourself." She answered. "Spiritual energy relies more on your emotions and will to give it power. If you don't believe your weapon can cut your enemy then it won't cut anyting. Your spiritual power is based on your characteristics and emotions, so you cannot afford to doubt your power or your attacks will have no affect. Once you've managed to resolve yourself." Yoruichi said surrounding her hand with white like Spirit energy, she then hit the same tree only this time she punched through it with ease. "You'll be able to shape your own Spirit into a powerful weapon." The Numbani princess said leaving Hinata amazed.

* * *

Yoruichi was brought out of her flashback when she saw Hinata beginning to focus has her hands began to glow white. "Well I can say this match is just about over." She said confusing the people around her.

Back down in the fight Renga was getting ready to charge at Hinata with the technique he used earlier preparing to end this. As he charged full on Hinata did not dodge him but instead all about her hand in a stopped position. Once he collided he suddenly felt a large force stopping him as if he hit a brick wall, he felt as if the gravity around him increased dramatically putting him in a complete stop. Before he could back away Hinata placed her hand on him and suddenly turned it sideways, in that instant a bright light erupted and Renga was launched like a Cannonball and straight into the wall surprising not only her fellow genin but the foreign ninja as well.

"Am I going crazy, or did I just see Renga get pushed back?" Doshu said not believing what she just saw.

"Then I must be crazy too, because that's exactly what just happened." Hoki replied.

Once the dust settled, Renga got back up feeling completely exhausted something that hasn't happened in a long while. He looked at Hinata and began to speak. "Tell me Hinata Hyuga, can you still get stronger using that?"

"Y-yes." Hinata replied feeling exhausted herself using more Spirit energy then she intended.

Renga to everyone's surprise smiled. "Good...because next time I won't go in underestimating you, so continue to get stronger." He gave Hinata a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground defeated.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuga!" Hayate announced.

 _"Impossible! How could Hinata of all people manage to defeat a Tenchi Ninja when so many others have filled!?"_ Neji said shocked that his week cousin managed to win.

"No way? How could that wimp manage to win?" Habachi said flabbergasted and angered.

"Way ta go Hinata!" Naruto cheered what the others following suit.

"That a girl, way the show him who's boss!" Kiba cheered akamaru barking with joy.

"She...she actually pulled it off?" Araya said shocked to see how the match ended. "How did she win?"

"She was using Spirit energy." Koinzell began to explain. "Renga's Ki armor was absorbing the physical energy from her chakra strikes, so the only way to bypass it was to out match it in Ki, or to strike it with something else. _That last attack of hers was pretty good. Once she stopped his movement she's striked him dead center and then released a big surge of spiritual energy that cut through his armor like a drill. To do that she would have to possess a large amount of Reiatsu. I wonder what else she could do if she learns how to harness it."_

Hinata suddenly collapsed only for Yoruichi to catch her. "Not bad princess, I think you really wowed everyone here today. Good job."

Hinata was able to smile before losing consciousness. This made her teammates, sensei and fellow rookies concern only for Yoruichi to inform them that she just needed to rest after using so much Spirit energy at once and went to take her to the infirmary so she could rest.

As soon as they left Ino soon relies something. "Wait! This is the first in a long time that someone from our village defeated a Tenchi Ninja."

"Hey your right! Take that you pricks! We Leaf ninja aren't just pushovers as you been taking us for!" Kiba said looking at the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenchi teams.

Feeling aggravated by that comment Enku decided to bite back. "We're not complaining, in fact we're actually happy. It gets boring beating you guys so easily, at least now we actually have to put in some effort in beating you."

"The only reason you have been winning so easily is because you guys are cheating!" Ino protested.

"How have we've been cheating?" Hoki asked.

"Your using Chi, Ki or whatever you call it instead of chakra." Said Sakura. "Clearly Chi is stronger then chakra so that puts us at a disadvantage, and that means the conditions aren't Fair!" Sakura finished only to get an aggravated look from Ayane.

"Its not our fault that you guys don't know how to handle someone who's using a different energy source then what you're used to." Ayane countered. "Besides, even if Ki is stronger than Chakra, Chakra is easier to mold then Ki. So the conditions are fair. You guys just aren't training hard enough."

"We do train hard!" Sakura, Ino, and Kiba yelled.

"Do you guys have to yell so loudly?!" Naruto complained, even though he's worked up some tolerance to loud noises he's still hypersensitive and all that noise can get annoying. Before anyone to continue the next match was decided. It was Naruto vs Orcus "Yes! It's finally my turn! Wait? Who's Orcus" Naruto asked wondering who his opponent was.

"He's a Mist Ninja, and he's right across." Dizzy said making the others look at the catwalk across from them. There was a boy a year older then them wearing light blue shirt with standard Shinobi pants and shoes with his headband around his forehead. He had black slightly blue hair and was also carrying two short curved blades.

"I'm not sure what he's capable of but I'm going to try to end this as quick as possible." Naruto said jumping off the railing to enter the arena.

"Go get e'm Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"That's right! Show him what you're made of!" Said Lee.

"How well do you think he'll do Ryu?" Hayate whispered to his best friend.

Ryu only stared at Naruto as him and his opponent made it to the center. "Knowing him, he's probably already figured out a way to win. It all depends on if his opponent will fall for it."

Hibachi for his part was glaring at Naruto before smirking arrogantly. _"That loser better win this because I want to be the one that humiliate you in front of everyone!"_

Once both teens were in the center, Orcus decided to spook his opponent a bit. "How about you save these leaf ninnies any further embarrassment and just give up. We?"

Although Naruto wasn't the least bit affected. "If that's your way of trying to get out of fighting then you should at least sound a bit more convincing." Naruto then took out a kunai and had a mischievous expression on his face. "And just so you know, your the one that's going to be giving up. So don't slip up."

This aggravated the Mist Ninja. "Fine! But don't say I didn't give you an easy way out!"

"Let the match begin!" Hayate of the leaf announced.

Naruto started off by throwing the kunai he held right at Orcus who dodged it and took out his 2 blades and charge that Naruto who in response took out his bow staff and the two began to weapon clash when Naruto dodging and blocking the sword slashes and Orcus dodging his bo staffs blows. As their Clash continued Orcus found that his attacks weren't even reaching Naruto while Naruto's attacks were beginning to reach him. The reason for this was that his short curved sword were meant for close combat while Naruto's Bo staff was a mid-range weapon giving him more distance to work with. Seeing as this was getting him know where he backed away decide to go with water Style. "Water Style: liquid bullet!" And from his mouth he released a projectile of only for Naruto to counter using Vortex Shield which cause the water to dispersed into a huge splash locking their site from each other.

Taking this opportunity Naruto aims his bow staff like a pool stick confusing some of the spectator. "Nice shot, now try some of my bullets!" And with that Naruto Unleashed air rifle hitting the Mist Ninja in the stomach pushing him back a good feet. As he landed he quickly try to get back up while clenching his stomach.

"No fair! He literally has a gun, something like that should be illegal!" The Mist ninja complained.

"A technique like that isn't illegal considering it's not an actual gun." Hayate explained getting annoyed look from Orcus as Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"What's wrong? Can't handle surprises? Just to let you know I still have more surprises in store."

"Don't start getting cocky kid, I haven't even begun to fight!" Orcus shouted as he made a different hand sign that Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi recognized. "Hidden Mist jutsu!" He opens his mouth and a cloud of mist came blowing out like a fire extinguisher engulfing the lower field in mist. Luckily the spectators were high enough that the Mist didn't reach them and they could actually Sea from above Naruto and Orcus.

"Thank goodness the nest isn't too thick from above. Will still be able to see the fight now." Danki said as he pointed dizzy tours the fight. Just in time to as orcas weaved another hand sign and suddenly became invisible. "He just used the camouflage technique!"

"The Hidden Mist Jutsu was bad enough, but now he's completely concealed." Neji said at the activated his Byakugan which allowed him to see Orcus considering he could still see his chakra silhouette his body. He also took notice of how Naruto seems unaffected by the loss of field visual and how he suddenly turned his attention to the invisible orcus who was moving around the field. _"Now what's this?"_

"This doesn't look good for your student Kakashi." Said Guy. "With the Mist surrounding the area, and his opponent now invisible, Naruto won't be able to see Orcus coming."

"He won't need to see him coming." Kakashi stated confusing some people. Then out of nowhere Naruto started blocking incoming strikes from an invisible force and delivered a frontal kick kicking the unknown force back causing an unknown person to grunt as they hit the floor causing Orcus's camouflage technique wore off. Just as he got up he quickly dodged an air bullet and soon found himself dodging more of them. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at an angle to hit Naruto from his left side only for Naruto to grab it without looking and throw it at him. Thinking too fast he jump to the left only to barely dodge another air bullet that grazed his shoulder. _"Damit! How did he do_ that?!"

From up in the stand Sakura and the other rookies were amazed and confused. "He's not shooting blindly, he's accurately aiming at him." Ino said confused how Naruto is unaffected by the mist.

"I'm wondering how he was able to catch that shuriken without looking." Danki said trying to make sense of the situation.

Just then Shikamaru came to a conclusion. "Its sound...Naruto's hypersensitive."

"What's Hypersensitive?" Choji asked this being the first time he's heard something like that.

"Hypersensitive is sort of like ultrasonic hearing, it allows a person to hear things more clearly than others, whether if it's hearing people from a farther distance or picking up smaller sounds that most people don't even recognize." Dizzy explained.

"Things like heartbeats, joint movements, even vibrations and possibly air currents." Danki elaborated.

This left a few people surprised except Shino who been figured it out. How else was Naruto able to detect him if it wasn't for the buzzing of his insects.

"What? Sakura, did you know this already?" Ino asked.

"N-no..I I didn't." Sakura responded. She then remembered Naruto fight but the sound ninjas, that must be how he realized the bandaged ninja's abilities to manipulate sound waves. This was also explained how he was able to track Zabuza during the Wave Mission. "Then that means that the Mist has no effect on Naruto at all." Sakura came to the conclusion.

"Yes Sakura, if anything Orcus gave Naruto the advantage." Kakashi stated.

"He's turned something that should be a disability into a unique skill." Hoki said completely impressed. "Not bad at all."

As they continue to watch the fight Orcus suddenly found himself unable to move. "What? What now!" The Mist ninja shouted looking down to see that in between his feet was the shirt again he drew earlier that was glowing white and next to his left away was the kunai that Naruto threw at him earlier.

The Mist begin to fade and Naruto appeared with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well that worked out better than I hoped for. Now for my favorite part of this." He than reached out his hand which formed a white spell circle and soon the kunai that was next to Orcus began to glow and he suddenly slipped and fell. He tried to get back up only two slip again in this cycle continue to happen. "There's only one way to stop it. Throw the match and I'll release the spell." Naruto said trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok! Ok! I give, I give!" Orcus blurted out feeling extremely dizzy from the constant falling.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." The referee called declaring Naruto the winner.

"Way ta go Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"What an astounding battle that was!" Lee cheered as well.

Kakashi eye smiled at his performance Ryu was doing the same from where he was standing both were definitely proud of his performance.

Neji from where he was standing was actually somewhat impressed. _"He Enchanted that kunai with a slip spell and also Enchanted the_ _shuriken he deflected a stun spell. He used his wind Style to force his opponent into that position where he could trap him. Even I have to admit that was actually well-thought-out."_

Once Naruto made it back to the catwalk Ayane began to talk to him. "Really? Defeat by constant slipping?" The purple haired girl said feeling his victory was to comedic. "There must have been dozens of ways to to win that fight, why choose the one that was most comedic?"

"Don't pretend that you didn't find that funny Ayane. And besides, I managed to win without revealing too much of my skill set so I still have my Aces to use during the finals." Naruto responded.

Ayane couldn't help but see what he meant. Considering it's a preliminary round it would be smart to end the fight quickly while also keeping some of your best techniques a secret otherwise your possible next opponent will know what to expect.

* * *

The next match was Hibachi vs Makinami senka.

"Finally! I was getting sick of waiting. Watch me end this in record time." Habachi stated arrogantly.

"Don't get too full of yourself kid! I'm not as Brash as Orcus!" Makinami said taking out his sword.

When the match began Hibachi demonstrated that he knew Shadow clone Jutsu which surprised Naruto and a few others but it seems he's only able to make 3 clones. Each taking out a kunai they began double-teaming the Mist Ninja who fought back with his sword. Seeing that he was outnumbered he created 1 Shadow clone of himself and the two of them took on the four Hibachis each taking two. This proved effective as their superior sword skills help him defeat the three Shadow clones leaving Hibachi alone.

"And now to finish this!" Makinami stated charging at Hibachi to end the fight.

Panicking, Hibachi used his secret weapon, the Kote. Forming a water hand seal. "Water style: Orca!" Then out came a huge surge of water crushing down on Makinami who was unprepared and got pushed back by the titlewave. "I'm not done yet! Lightning style: Powerful Breath!" Hibachi fired a condensed search of white lightning at the water bottle below which electrocuted the Mist Ninja rendering him unconscious making Hibachi the winner. "Heh! Loser never even stood a chance!" The bandana Leaf Ninja posted heading back up to join his teammate.

In the stands some people were confused on what was going on especially Naruto. "Not only was he able to use Shadow clones, but he's able to use water style, and lightning Style too?!" Kiba said in shock not believing what he just saw.

"Who knew that Hibachi could become this strong?" Sakura said equally as shocked.

Naruto however was thinking of something else entirely _. "He used only one hand sign to form those jutsus. Even if that were possible, that would take years of dedicated training to pull off, and he doesn't even look exhausted from doing that."_ Using Shadow clones and to Elemental jutsus would definitely make you want to catch your breath and yet Hibachi doesn't look the least bit tired. _"I think I'm going to look into this deal is that team 9 made that_ _got them here in the first place."_

A few minutes later the next match was decided. It was now Kiba's turn, and his opponent was none other than Enko.

"Alright! It's finally our time to shine Akamaru! Let's be the first person here to beat a Hayabusa Ninja!" Kiba cheered with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"So my opponent will be the inuzuka, huh." Enko said before her eyes were covered in Shadow as she smiled a sharp toofy grin. _"Its time for the demon bear to have some fun!"_

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 20 let me know how you all enjoyed the chapter in the comments.**

 **As for my plans regarding to commemorate Stan Lee I will be doing a Spider-Man based hero fanfiction, and it will be part of this universe. If you've heard of the real life vigilante the Black Widow who was based off of Spider-Man that's who I'm going to make a fanfiction about. I'm still brainstorming but I should be able to do it. You can give me suggestions if you like to help out some.**

 **I'm also taking this time to explain to my readers about the six Energies. There are 3 inner Energies and 3 outer Energies.**

 **Inner**

 **Physical**

 **Spiritual**

 **Mental**

 **Outer**

 **Positive**

 **Natural**

 **Negative**

 **Cosmic**

 **I'll explained in the next chapter so stay tune. And like I said Thank you all for supporting my story I really appreciate it. So remember to leave reviews and comments!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy holidays from warhawk talons who's bringing you chapter 21 as an early Christmas gift. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the material used in the story and all Source material is owned by its respective company.**

 **I'm also giving a shout out to one of my reviewers, dannyrockon122 who assisted me in my future story The Black Widow.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 21: The preliminary rounds final, a month of training begins.

* * *

 **Tower of Death**

Kiba with akamaru by his side entered the arena with Enko standing across from them. _"Okay. The last time I fought a Hayabusa Ninja my chakra was sealed off and I charged in recklessly, I need to make sure not to make the same mistake again. I don't have any information on her other than what Shikamaru told me about her fighting like a wild bear. Also from observing the other fights I at least know that she specializes in Ki and not chakra, so she most likely has something strong up her sleeve. That's not much to go on but it well have to do, so the best course of action will be for me and akamaru to engage your head on with Beast mimicry and save Fang over Fang for later._ "

"Let the match begin!" The ref hayate said beginning the match.

"Ninja Art: Beast mimicry!" Kiba appearance began to take a feral like state as his nails grow longer and fangs grow sharper as he went on all four. Akamaru who took a soldier pill began to turn red and did a transformation turning into Kiba with the same feral expression.

"Wow, you aren't taking any chances are you?" Enko said as she suddenly had to dodge to avoid Kiba's dashing attack. As she landed back she had to dodge again as akamaru came at her from the right and soon found herself avoiding attacks from side-to-side as the boy and dog team kept up their assault. Knowing she couldn't Dodge forever she decided to put up her mitts in a boxing defense as both Kiba and akamaru delivered a claw strike to her front pushing her back almost losing her balance.

"I can't believe it...he actually pushed her back?" Naruto said impressed at how fast Kiba and akamaru are. He turned to see that Ayane was not the least bit worried and asked what was on her mind.

"It will take more than that to bring Enko down. In fact she hasn't even started fighting yet." Then suddenly the purple haired kunoichi begin to sweat a bit. "I can't help but pity that guy and his dog."

"Why?"

"Because Enko likes fighting wild people the most." Ayane replied.

The girl in question only smiled as Kiba and akamaru try to double team her again only for her to grab both of them by the neck and give them a sharp tooth grin. "You both fight like wild dogs...good. Because I never met a wild animal I couldn't put down!" Enko then threw both Kiba and his ninja hound back causing them to land on their feet to recover. As Kiba was regaining his footing his eyes widened as he saw Enko's mittens suddenly morph into what appear to be bear claws as Enko began to crouch down on all four with a feral look on her face.

"Wha...What the hell-" Before he could finish his sentence Enko charged right at him with her now bear claws sparking with yellow lightning. Not wanting to be on the receiving end Kiba dodges left. When Enko's attack connected to the ground it released the Shockwave that pushed Kiba further left than he wanted. Akamaru went in to attack with his claws only to be blocked by Enko's bear mittens, she then retaliated by grabbing akamaru and with great force threw him at Kiba who tried to catch his dog but got pushed back with great force after catching akamaru.

"Holy! What the heck's gotten into her?!" Naruto said what was probably on most of the leaf Village ninjas mines. One minute Enko was acting normal and the next thing she goes completely crazed like a bear who just got disturbed during winter.

"Its her feral instinct leaking out." Tsuru stated getting Naruto's attention with the others listening in as she continued. "Have you guys ever heard of the family in the land of lightning called Guilford?"

"They were a family that owned an animal sanctuary where they hold and raise exotic animals almost like a zoo." Danki answered before pulling up an article on his laptop. "7 years ago they took a vacation on a cruise liner from the Haran Bay, to the Kanashii ocean. The cruise was supposed to start from the land of Frost and end at the land of tea and then back around. Unfortunately when the ship made it to the land of tea the kuma family were nowhere to be found and were presumed dead and their Animal Sanctuary business fell apart." This left a few of the genin speechless before Ryu decided to take over.

"The Guilford family was kidnapped during the cruise and was taken off the ship at they're halfway point near the land of noodles. Enko manage to escape the kidnappers but unfortunately her parents didn't and she was left in the wilderness for two years."

"Two Years?!" Ino and Sakura yelled. Neither of them couldn't handle being away from civilization for more than a week even with proper supplies, How could a young girl manage to survive for two years without human resources?

"How old was she when it happened?" Naruto asked.

"She was 5 years old when it happened." Tsuru answered before continuing. "2 years after the event our village was hired to investigate a weird disturbance that was happening in the forest near a town in the land of noodles, an older ninja and myself were sent to investigate. People claimed it was an onikuma demon attacking Hunters and scaring trespassers. When we made it there we found Enko crazed, acting like a wild beast in the form of a 7 year old girl. I literally had to fight her as my Superior at the time used that moment to restrain her and calm her down." Tsuru explain remembering her first encounter with Enko. It was her first scouting mission and she definitely wasn't expecting to fight a kid her age completely gone feral. _"Let's hope that she manages to stay just animalistic, because if pushed too far she'll go completely berserk_ _crazed."_

"What happened next?" Was Naruto's next question.

Pulled out of her thoughts Tsuru continued. "She had no other family members so we decided to take her back with us and try to bring her back to Human sanity. It took months but we finally managed to get her to talk and act human again and that was no easy feat. We told her that she could go back to the land of lightning or stay with us, you can obviously see what she chosed."

"Why would she choose to stay and not go back to her Homeland where she could possibly continue living a normal life again." Sakura asked wanting to know.

"I asked her that myself. She said there was nothing left of her old self to go back there." She replied. Her attention soon returned to the match.

Kiba was still dodging her bear strikes while trying to attack her where she defended with her claws blocking his attacks entirely. "I can't land a solid hit on her! Akamaru! It's time for man-beast taijutsu combo!"

"Arff!" The ninja hound replied.

Kiba along with Akamaru began to spin like drills. "Fang over Fang!" The two began to charge at the Hayabusa kunoichi who only did a forward jump towards them and spin around graciously as if she was using the air current around them to avoid their attack entirely. Enko wasn't done yet, once she landed she quickly turned around and delivered another Shockwave paw at the inuzuka Duo hitting both with each arm pushing them away into the wall. This in turn caused akamaru to lose his transformation as the poor dog struggle to get up with Kiba just as dazed. "Akamaru!" Kiba said managing to walk over to akamaru before falling on his knees clearly her attack had some paralyzing side effects just not that strong. _"She's way stronger than I thought, one more like that and neither of us will be getting_ _back up!_ Akamaru, we got to make our next attack count. You know what that means?"

"Arff!" Akamaru replied. The ninja Hound then jumped on Kiba as he entered in all four stand before making a tiger seal.

"Alright! Chakra resonate!" Both Kiba's and akamaru's chakra resonated infused with each other. "Fang cut Fang!" They both began to spend into a larger twister then their separate ones, and aim themselves straight at Enko with great speed.

With no time to dodge she had no choice but to hold her claws out and block. Once they collided Sparks were literally flying as the feral girl was now being forced back little by little as she was trying to hold back the Duo's combined attack. _"If this keeps up I won't be able to hold them back with just_ _my Ki! Looks like I have no choice but to use 'him'. I just hope my instincts don't take over this time."_ Enko gloves suddenly became bright yellow as weird yellow marks began to cover her arms and make a strange pattern on her face while her eyes glowed yellow. "ROAARRR!" In one large Roar a flash of light emerge along with a huge impact sound blinding the specktators vision's as a large smoke engulfed the battlefield.

 _"Enko? Did it really have to come to using Atlas?"_ Ryu said while covering his eyes due to the large impact of dust. When he unsealed his eyes him and the rest of the spectators look back at the match. When the smoke cleared Kiba and Akamaru were unconscious with Enko still standing breathing hard, however. Standing behind her was a yellow glowing spirit bear with the same weird markings that were on Enko. Soon enough the bear faded away along with the markings. _"Looks like she was able to keep control of herself and not give in to her instincts, otherwise I would have had to step in and stopped the match."_

With Enko being declared the winner Kiba and akamaru were stretched off to the Infirmary. Enko manage to walk back up the stairs to join our team before sitting down while still breathing hard from her match with Kiba.

"You still with us Enko?" Doshu asked giving Enko a bottle of water.

Drinking nearly all of the water Enko gasp before speaking. "Yeah...I'm still here. I didn't expect him to force me to use my guardian spirit, I wanted to save him for later."

"What was that?" Ino said in shock. "She just summoned some kind of bear."

"That Ino, was a guardian spirit." Asuma answered, when asked what that is he began to give a similar explanation to what Ryu told Naruto.

"I wonder who else here has a Spirit on their side." Ino wondered out loud.

* * *

The next match was Neji vs Unagi. When the two enter the Arena, Unagi came in using his sword with Neji dodging the strike with no effort and soon countered with a few gentle fist strikes pushing him back. "Give up. This match is completely pointless." Neji stated.

"Wow, the match just started and you're already declaring yourself the winner. Someone's a bit cocky." Unagi replied. _"Too bad Hibachi ended up getting the Kote otherwise I could have ended this flight by now. Oh well, I still have this trump card but I was saving it for 'him'."_ he suddenly activated his chakra sword making his blade bigger. He wasn't done yet as to play the suddenly began to spark and turn to yellow lightning. "I was saving this technique for the devil but you'll make a good testing dummy for when I use it on him!" Unagi in a quick swing downward Unleashed a blast of lightning aiming straight for Neji.

Instead of dodging Neji just put up his two fingers and when the lightning attack reached him the attack was suddenly absorbed into neji's two fingers, he quickly put his two fingers in front of his right hand which he was doing the same hand sign and with one quick Trust of that right hand launch the attack right back at Unagi who had no time to Dodge as he got Zapped full force rendering him unconscious. "Well if that was it I could say the devil had nothing to worry about." Neji said smogged knowing that he would win in the end.

"Did he just redirect lightning?" Sakura said flabbergasted as were some of the other spectators.

"Its a technique that Neji picked up on our field trip to Hong Kong a year ago." Lee explained. "We were visiting a tea shop when this old man that ran the place was teaching this technique to his nephew and Neji manage to memorize the technique."

"To be able to use a technique like that just from witnessing someone else do it just shows how much of a genius Neji is." Tenten further explained as Neji walk back up.

Danki however was curious about something. "Who was unagi talking about? Before he launched his attack he said something about wanting to use it on a devil."

"He was preferring to the devil of the Hidden leaf." Shikamaru answered. "He's some guy that beat up our former Academy instructor and is now beating up Bandits outside of our village."

Suzumebachi who was still on Shino's shoulder found herself interested in the conversation. "I've heard of someone going by that name. What does he look like."

Before anyone could try to give whatever description they have Danki decided to speak up. "Is he around the height of one of you guys, where's a black coat with a hood that seems to block off his face with matching black pants and gloves, carrying two escrima sticks one white and one black?"

"Yeah?...How do you have such a good description of this guy? The only description anyone ever got of him was from Unagi and he was very hysterical at the time." Ino asked. This also got the attention of the other Leaf ninja including Naruto considering this was a conversation about him.

"Its because the chief was saved by the same guy." Dizzy began. "Two genin were picking on poor Denki here to get him to do something bad. When he refused and they were going to get hostile with him, that was when this hooded guy came from behind and started taking them down like they were nothing."

"I think I heard something like that from one of my customers from the flower shop. Those two were dismissed as Shinobi for their actions." Ino said remembering the gossip that she heard.

"So what happened next? Did that brute do anything to you afterwards?" Sakura said still not liking the thought of a vigilante near her Village.

"No. He didn't hurt me at all, instead he helped me up and asked if I was okay. After confirming that I was okay he told me to go home and tell my parents of what happened and file a report in the morning, and I did just that." Danki explained letting them know that the hooded figure was not a threat to him.

Before they could continue their discussion the screen was done shoveling. The next match is Araya vs Doshu.

"It's finally my turn." Doshu said wasting no time jumping off the railing to the arena.

"You know what to do Araya." The black spider sensei advised.

Araya nodded. "Right." Soon him and the Hayabusa Ninja enter the arena staring each other down. "Are you anxious to fight as I am, Hayabusa Ninja?"

"I be lying if I said I didn't, spider Ninja." Doshu replied.

"Let the match begin!" Leaf Village hayate announced.

No sooner than that the two young ninjas pulled their signature weapons out and clashed with one another. Araya's being a sword that doubled as a spear when merge with it's sheath, Doshu's was a hidden wrist blade that doubled as a back grip dagger that was on his left hand. Once they broke out of their stalemate Araya went in with a few slashes with his long sword where Doshu was constantly dodging before quickly rushing past him docking under his left swing. Quickly turning around he went for one of his throwing stars only to find that his shuriken pouch was missing. "What the!?" Just then he heard a 'woo-hoo' and look to see that Doshu has his pouch in his hand and quickly throws it behind him.

"Not cool man!" The spider ninja complained.

"I'm just taking every legal edge I can, and there's nothing that says I can't disarm you of your weapons." Doshu mock a bit.

"That's true. So allow me to return the favor!" At a quick pace, Araya shot a web line from his risk grabbing his opponents pouch and pulled it away from him before Doshu could react. "How you like that?!"

"I think Marvel Studios is going to sue somebody." Doshu replied.

"Just because they own Spider-Man that doesn't mean that a person can't use web shooters, in fact we ones gave them a thank you note for giving us the idea. Besides you're one to talk, Ubisoft should sue you for wearing that hidden blade." The spider ninja countered.

"This is a real historical weapon. So technically they don't own it." Counter Doshu.

"Can you two stop fooling around and get back to fighting!" Tsuru and Suzume both complained from the stands.

"Sorry!" They both said before continuing their fight. As they continued on The Spectators couldn't help but notice just how in sync their movement was to their attacks and counter attacks leaving no real openings for the other to exploit. Just then Doshu pulled back and started throwing what seem to be playing cards which Araya deflected very easily either squatting them away or dodging them entirely. Soon enough he sheath his sword to it spear end sheath and in a quick twirl went on the attack deflecting even more cars before delivering a pull swing throwing Doshu over towards the wall. "Did you really think you could beat me with a bunch of cards? I mean they don't really make a good substitute for shurikens."

As Doshu was getting up he had a glowing red outline. "Yeah, I know. But my friend Nezumi prefers playing cards over throwing stars." Just then the cards began to glow before combusting into flames, each one turning into a fiery rat making Sakura and Ino freak out a bit. The many rats began to circle around the spider Ninja as he tried to attack them only for them to watch on to him. "Now Hi-Nezumi! Time for fireworks!" And with that the rats exploded. When the attack subsided Araya was rendered unconscious with his clothes slightly burned. "Considering they were just cards the attack wasn't lethal enough to kill anyone." The sneak Thief explained letting them know he had no intent to kill his opponent.

"The winner is Doshu." Hayate declared.

"Was that also a guardian spirit Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and by the looks of it it was a fire based one. Other than that I say he won his match without revealing too much about his technique." Kakashi explained. _"Other then that, I can't help but feel his opponent wasn't giving it his all ether."_

"Hey Kakashi, what did we miss?" Yoruichi asked as she and Hinata returned after said girl recovered enough.

"Well,...Naruto, Hibachi, and Neji who won their matches however Kiba lost his." Kakashi explained.

"K-Kiba and akamaru lost?" Hinata said surprised and saddened that her teammate didn't make it.

"Kiba may have lost but him and akamaru did put up a good effort against Enko, they even managed to push her back to the point that she had trouble standing." Naruto said explaining how Kiba and akamaru didn't back down even when the odds were against them.

"That still doesn't change the fact that those two lost. So there's no need to praise them on their effort." Neji interrupted bringing his two cents into it.

"Hey Neji, no one here asked for your opinion." Naruto said not liking neji's attitude.

"A lost is a lost and there's no reward for second place in reality. I'm actually surprised you and Hinata manage to win even when your opponent's should have been way out of your league." Neji continue to belittle them.

"Get lost or get hit hyuga, because those there are fighting words."

"And what if they are?" Neji said giving an arrogant smirk.

Naruto only looked at him before turning away. "Your so lucky I can't hit you now otherwise I could get disqualified." Naruto said although notably irritated.

"Smart move." The hyuga Prodigy replied. Just then he received a slight Chop on the head and look to see it was Unohana giving him a disapproving look.

"Neji if I told you once I've told you a dozen times to watch your attitude towards others." Lecture Unohana. "Anyway the next match is about to begin." She said bringing their attention to the screen.

The next to match was Gaara vs Dosu. Them being the last genin of their representing villages neither one of them could afford to lose. The sound ninja attempted to end this as soon as possible. When he was at least one centimeter away from striking Gaara his hand was caught by his Sand Shield. Seeing this as an opportunity Dosu Unleashed a sonic boom which head Gaara square in the face.

"I got him!" Dosu boasted only to be shocked of what he saw the next.

There was a cracking noise where Gaara lifted his head truth revealed a crazed smile freaking some people out soon enough the sand began to reform bringing the stoic face Gaara back.

"An armor of sand?" Said a surprised Naruto.

Gaara then made his counter-attack by throwing sand at dosu who was too slow to react then began to cover the sound ninja until he was completely covered. Gaara then held his hands out. "Die...Sand burial!" The sand then began to harden until it completely crushed Dosu killing him instantly making Gaara the winner. Some people were a bit frightened and uneasy seeing Gaara brutally kill the sound Ninja. Naruto for some reason couldn't help but feel there was something odd about the chakra radiating from Gaara, something that felt familiar, but decided to think on that later.

Soon enough the next match was revealed and it was Lee vs. koinzell. Koinzell took off his hood revealing his long ears and blond hair. This got the attention of few girls.

"I was expecting that guy to look scarier but he looks pretty cute in a scary way." Ino said looking at Koinzell's appearance.

"Sasuke is still 10 times hotter!" Sakura said completely ignoring the faint blush that she had.

Hinata seeing Koinzell's face again couldn't help but blush a second time seeing it. Yoruichi seem to notice this. "Oh my. You see something you like Hinata?" The freelance Ninja said teasing the young girl who can only say 'No it's nothing!' as her response. She then notice the nervous look on Tenten's face and asked what was the matter.

"A part of me was hoping that wasn't the same person that my graduating class encountered a year ago." Tenten answered and she went on to explain how her team and the rest of the graduates of last year went to Hong Kong in the other nations. They were visiting a temple when suddenly they were attacked by Koinzell while their chakra was sealed off.

"So you went through the same test that Unohana sensei put us through." Sakura said getting a yes. "So you must know something about this guy and what his capable of then." Tenten looked a bit nervous while Neji just looked away angered by a past memory. "What's wrong?"

"Well you see...when we faced off against Koinzell he was in doubt ably the strongest opponent we have ever faced. He took each of our graduating class down until it was just my team against him then Soon enough he beat us as well." Tenten explained the events of that day to Sakura who was shocked to hear that.

 _"I'm not sure who to root for here? I respect Lee considering he's a hard worker, but Koinzell helped me out in the forest."_ Naruto said looking at both participants. _"Ether way, something says this is going to be a very good fight."_

"Yes! It is now my time to show my flames of you!" Lee granted before leaping from the catwalk and into the arena with doing the same. "Its good to see you again Koinzell, I am happy I get to fight you this time unrestrained."

Koinzell just looked at Lee unfazed. "I liked your old attire better, at first you look like a martial artist but now you just look like you belong in a circus."

"My new attire is my symbol of my undying respect for Guy sensei!" Lee proclaimed.

"It must take real deep loyalty to be willing to go around wearing something like that, but then again you're a weird person." Koinzell said massaging his neck. "Oh well, I can just hope that you're appearance isn't the only thing that's changed, otherwise I won't be able to enjoy this fight."

"Just wait and see!" Lee said getting into his fighting stance

After a few coughs hayate began to speak. "If you're both ready you may begin!"

Everyone watched as Lee unleashed his taijutsu skills on Koinzell who reflected the attacks with his hand. Lee went for his signature moves like Leaf whirlwind to Leaf hurricane only for Koinzell to block or dodge them almost effortlessly. He then grabbed Lee's ankle did a good quick spin and threw him towards the wall but Lee managed to get back up soon after. "So you've got a little bit faster and learned a few new fighting techniques. No offense but I feel underwhelmed." Koinzell said taking out a shuriken that then began to glow with some weird black, white and gray energy. Without warning he threw the throwing star right at Lee who had to dodge. This soon became a battle of Lee dodging Koinzell energy Stars while trying in vain to reach him.

From the catwalk Sakura and the others were observing the match. "Why is Lee only using taijutsu? It's already proven to be ineffective against the spider ninjas defense he needs to start getting some distance and use some Ninjutsu to counter his attacks."

Tenten then had a worried look on her face before speaking. "Its not that Lee won't use ninjutsu. It's just that he can't."

"What!?" Sakura yelled.

"Lee has practically no Ninjutsu or genjutsu capabilities." Guy explained.

This left Sakura shocked. "A-Are you joking!? How has he lasted this long as a ninja?"

"To be honest I don't know, Hack I'm not very good with most Jutsu myself. People said it was probably because me and Lee were born in the outer Nations and aren't related to ninjas from the hidden leaf, so there were no parents we could inherit natural chakra from." Tenten explained.

"You guys are from the outer Nations?" Sakura said surprised she must of haven't heard Hinata when she said her cousin had two teammates from China.

"Yeah, were from China." Tenten answered.

"Lee may not have Ninjutsu or genjutsu, but that only meant he could focus all of his effort into becoming one of the greatest taijutsu users of all time! Also he still has one thing that he exceeds even Neji in." Guy then look towards Lee. "Lee! It's time to stop holding back! Take the weights off!"

"Yes sir!" In that instant lee jump to the tiger seal statue and took off some weights that were under his leg warmers and drop them.

"I wonder how much those weights weigh?" Naruto wondered as he witnessed the two weights creating a large impact.

"A lot apparently." Ayane said as she and Naruto sweat dropped and what they saw.

"Don't you think that's a bit over doing it guy?" Kakashi said also in a sweat drop.

"Now go get'em Lee!" Guy announced. And in that instantly went on the attack dodging another energy shuriken aimed at him. He appeared around Koinzell who tried to attack him with an elbow strike only to disappear in that instant, he then sensed him back in his front and try to attack but the find him gone again. Lee then appeared in several other places before finally appearing right in front of him and gave him a full-on Haymaker right to his face punching him a few feet before falling to the ground.

"Way to turn this around Lee!" Tenten cheered.

"Wow? It's rare for anyone to hit koinzell like that?" Suzumebachi said observing the match.

"If Lee keeps this up he'll definitely win this, and that will be another spider ninja down!" Sakura said happy to see Lee getting the upper hand.

However she heard the tiny giggling of Suzume. "If you think this is the first time Koinzell has dealt with someone of this speed, you'll be in for a rude awakening soon."

As Koinzell was getting up Lee was running around him in a circle before reappearing below him to kick him in the air. Once high enough Lee appeared behind him and tied him with his bandages to perform another one of his signature moves. "Primary Lotus!" The spinning attack went straight downward causing a crate impact, out of the smoke came Lee who landed catching his breath while leaving most of the participants Breathless. "That should do it." Before Lee could relax he heard something from behind him and look to see another glowing shuriken coming out. With no time to waste he quickly Dodge to the side fortunately the shuriken went off and he was blasted with the weird kinetic energy that pushed him to the side.

"Lee!" Sakura called out.

"Where did that shuriken come from?" Naruto wondered as he what where the projectile originate from and was shocked and what he saw. "How'd he get over there so fast?"

Everyone look to see what Naruto was talking about and found themselves speechless as well. They're on the fire seal hand sign statue was koinzell who is no longer wearing his cloak you can now see he was wearing a sleeveless black tunic and on his arms were two black fingerless gauntlets with metal braces on the knuckles, around his waist where dual scythes that look to be folded. But what shocked them the most what's the fact that he didn't seem injured at all, as if the primary Lotus didn't do anything to him. "But if he's over there, what did Lee sent plummeting to the ground?" Tenten said and looking at the crater only to see that it was the cloak that koinzell was wearing.

 _"Did he use substitution at the last minute to avoid the attack?"_ Lee said getting up before he can make another move his opponent appeared right in front of him with his right hand on his chest. " _He just moved at the exact same speed as I did a few moments ago!"_

"My turn." Koinzell said as black and white Sparks began to surround him and a Ninpo Circle appeared beneath them. "Ninpo; Art of Inazuma." Almost instantly a bioelectric current erupted electrocuting Lee. The long-eared ninja wasn't done yet as he turned his open Palm into a sideway fist and with a quick 'Ho!' Released a Ki pulse which sent Lee flying impacting the wall.

"LEE!" Guy, Tenten, and Sakura yelled seeing the bushy browd Ninja sent flying.

"I can't believe it?" Naruto said seeing what transpired. _"I was expecting Koinzell to be strong, but I didn't think he was this strong!?"_ He then began to hear movement within the cloud of smoke. _"Looks like Lee isn't done just yet."_

Back to the fight, Lee emerged from smoke covered in some yellow outlight. "That was close. A second slower and I wouldn't have been able to endure that."

"You took a page out of Ranga's book and covered yourself in Chi in order to survive my attack." Koinzell said sounding impressed. "To be able to use the primary Lotus with such speed and precision, while also manipulate Chi to such a good extent are not easy feats to pull off. Feats like those takes hard work and talent." Koinzell said in admiration.

 _"Lee talented? how absurd."_ Neji scuffed off.

"However as much as I like to see what else you got I'm fin to end this now. Your run in this exam ends here Lee." Koizell said taking out his dual sickles in a backhand grip.

"Your right." Lee said putting his arms together. "One way or another...the next move will end this match." Lee then began to use his trump card the eight inner gates surprising Kakashi.

"His eyes, that stance...Guy, did you teach him how to open the eight inner gates!?"

"I did." Guy replied.

"I could literally start lecturing you on how reckless that is Guy, but I must know. How many gates is Lee capable of opening?" Unohana asked.

"So far he is at the 5th Gate."

"What!" Said a shocked Kakashi.

"Oh my." Unohana said shaking her head. _"I get you wanted to help Lee get stronger Guy, but the Eight Gates isn't something for a 13 year old to fool around with!"_

"Excuse me, but what are the 8 Inner Gates, Unohana sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Its by definition a chakra limit breaker." Unohana began to explain. "There eight specific tenketsu in a person's chakra pathway system which limits the overall flow of chakra that goes through the body keeping it from overflowing which would increase a person's physical abilities but could cause recall damage to the body. The eight inner gates however uses Brute Force to push through those limiters increasing the flow. Those limiters are called the gate of Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Shock, and Death. The first two gates are harmless but once you've reach the third and forth gate then you start feeling the pain."

"What happens when all the gate are opened?"

"When all 8 gates are opened, they enter the Eight inner gates formation. When achieved they will briefly be granted strength that surpasses a Hokage level Shinobi and possibly surpass even a tailed beast. But afterwards the user will inevitably die." Retsu finished leaving some of her former students shocked.

Lee has just finished opening the Gate of life and has now begun opening the Gate of pain. His hair was now standing upwards, his eyes now pure white, and his skin turned red. The aura around him was overwhelming That Koinzell's eyes actually widened. "Here I come!" In blinding speed Lee charged right at Koinzell kicking him in the air and began to hit him back and forth from different directions. Koinzell try to throw one of his scythe at Lee who dodged it effortlessly making impact the ceiling, Lee used that opportunity to strike koinzell again wrapping his waist with his bandages. In that moment Lee decided to open the 5th gate of closing. "This will end it! Hidden Lotus!" Lee pulled koinzell towards him to deliver an open-handed strike and kick there was a huge impact of wind as a huge force hit the ground. However there was nothing in the crater leaving so many confused. Lee can feel the pain in his right arm and leg when he heard something behind him, what he saw was koinzell with both his dual scythes merged into one long scythe. Without giving him time to react Koinzell swung the backhand of his scythe merging Yi into it at Lee sending him crashing down into the crater that was meant for him. Koinzell then landed on his feet breathing slightly hard while using his scythe as a crutch.

"And that should do it. Thanks to the Yi I put into that last attack Lee should not be able to find the strength to move, added to the fact that he Unleashed 5 Gates will make it even more difficult." Koinzell explained.

"Wait? What's Yi?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yi is a combination of physical and negative energy, it has some similarities to Ki but it has more dark arts to it. One of which is a more advanced form of chi block which he did on Lee makes the body heavier, thus making it harder to move." Suzume answered before looking at Lee. "Lee put up a good fight, I can say he was faster and had some very strong attacks that could have won him the match but koinzell has been doing this since he was 8 so through his experience he knew how to handle someone like Lee."

"Suzume, there's something I need to ask." Shino turn to the small girl on his shoulder. "Was your teammate fighting at his best or was he holding back."

"...Koinzell was only fighting at half strength and He stands out more using Yi but at the start of the match up until Lee's final assault he was using Ki." The small girl whispered back. Although his facial expression didn't show it Shino was definitely surprised and Naruto also overheard it who became equally as surprised.

Just then to everyone's surprised Lee stood back up and entered his fighting stance although it was clear that he was struggling to stay up."...I..am not...finished yet."

Koinzell without turning around began to speak. "You do realize that if you keep this up you'll destroy your body, and if that happens you'll either die or never be able to be a Shinobi again."

"I am willing to take that risk." Lee said breathing hard clearly he was at his limit but he would still not give up. "My dream is to become a splendid Ninja...even without Ninjutsu or genjutsu. I will not give up until I reach that goal."

"Lee..." Guy said looking at Lee seeing how determined he was. But he could never let Lee do this, he has more than proven his capabilities to everyone here and that makes him a winner in his book. In an instant of speed Guy appeared in front of Lee embracing him. "That's enough Lee, you've done good now please rest." Hearing Guy sensei say that Lee began to fall unconscious but not before koinzell who was walking begin to say something.

"Your a Splendid ninja Lee. I would say that your the strongest Leaf genin here, so get stronger and look forward to the next time we fight." And with that Lee fell unconscious making the winner of this fight koinzell.

"Is Lee going to be okay?" Ask a worried Sakura.

"He will need rest after this but he should recover in a week or two." Unohana answered. "But just to make sure that he doesn't go pushing himself I best make sure he spends the next month and a half in recovery."

"Thank god." Tenten said in relief.

* * *

The final matchup was none other than Choji vs the final Mist Ninja Chojuro. The match was very subtle at best with Choji trying to end this with the Human Boulder technique but the nervous mist ninja countered with his sword which was none other than the Hiramekarei the double handled sword which was one of the Seven Swords of the Hidden Mist. Chojuro used his chakra to turn the sword into a hammer like weapon and literally hit choji like a baseball hitting a bat sending him flying to the wall rendering the big boned akimichi unconscious.

With the preliminary around finally over the remaining participants mine is Sasuke where now in front of the Hokage and the rest of the chunin staff. He went on to explain is that the exam will continue one month from today needing time to set up the stadium, welcome officials and delicates, and also give the participants time to prepare.

Hayate then asked for them to draw Lots indicating who they'll be facing next. After the 16 finalists announce their numbers the Lots were made.

Naruto vs Neji

Sasuke vs Gaara

Shino vs Hoki

Koinzell vs Hibachi

Hinata vs Kasumi

Suzumebachi vs Enko

Tsuru vs Shikamaru

Chojuro vs Doshu

 _"So my opponent is Uzumaki, Hinata's friend...perfect."_ Neji smirked arrogantly.

 _"So Neji is my next opponent huh. It's about time I knocked some sense into that smart alec."_ Naruto said just as eager to fight Neji.

 _"Sasuke Uchiha~"_ Gaara said in thought knowing who his next prey will be.

Shino only look towards hoki knowing he will be a difficult opponent.

 _"My next opponent is from tha Aburame clan. I'll need to prepare myself for those bugs." Though Hoki._

 _"For crying out loud! Instead of getting Naruto I'm stuck with the_ _Freakshow from the black Spider Clan! It doesn't matter so long as I have the kote I'll still win."_ Hibachi said disappointed that he didn't get Naruto but smirked believing he will still win.

 _"If I had known I'd be stuck with the cheater I would have threw my match."_ Koinzell said knowing that Hibachi was cheating

 _"I have to fight another Mugen Tenchi Ninja! I hope lady yoruichi can help prepare me for this?!"_ Hinata said feeling nervous that she has to fight another Mugen Tenchi.

 _"So I get to face the girl that took down renga huh. This might be an interesting fight."_ Kazumi said in thought.

 _"So it's wasp versus bear. Kind of ironic when you think about it."_ Both Hayabusa and black spider ninja thought.

 _"Oh dammit, I have to fight the girl that literally took down 2 opponents!? This is such a drag."_ Shikamaru said not liking the idea of fighting Tsuru.

 _"Did I really just get the laziest person in the room as my next opponent?"_ Voiced Tsuru.

 _"Why did I have to get the guy with the fire rats!?"_ Chojuro said in panic.

 _"A mist ninja huh?... I like a challenge!"_ Doshu thought.

With that and a few questions the meeting was adjourned with the Hokage dismissing two participants to go home and prepare

"I can't believe it? Sasuke has to fight that guy with the sand." Sakura said in worry. She and Ino then look over to see Danki preparing to leave. "Your leaving already Danki?"

"Yes. I want to go home and start uploading the data that I got from the fights. Now that I know who's fighting who I'm going to see if I can estimate who will have the advantage in the next round." Danki responded. "If you want you guys can come by my house in the village later and see what I got so far?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment and thought this might be her way of helping Sasuke. "Thanks Danki, I think I'll do that."

"So the preliminary rounds are finally over. This one sure took longer then expected." Wasabi said talking to Ayane and Namida.

"So many teams past the second exam it's no surprise it took so long." Ayane replied _. "But I have to admit those were some good fights."_

"Has anyone seen Ryu and Hayate?" Namida wondered out loud.

"Hayate is probably meeting up with Kasumi and Hoki while Ryu is probably with Tsuru's team and Naruto regarding how they're going to train for the next round." Ayane answered.

"If so then we should go join them, cuz I'm ready to go home and relax." Wasabi advised with the two girls agreeing with her.

The Hayabusa team along with Naruto met up with Ryu who was waiting for them outside the Tower of death. "Congratulations to all of you for making it to the finals." Ryu congratulated.

"Thank you Master Ryu, I say we all did an exceptional job minor a few twists and turns. So what do we do now?" Tsuru asked.

"For now you can all return to your lodgings and rest up. Tomorrow you guys can take it easy because after that will be going back to the Hayabusa Village to begin training for the finals." Ryu instructed before turning to Naruto. "The same goes for you Naruto you'll be coming back with us."

"Wait? So you mean you're taking me back to the Hayabusa Village to train?" Asked Naruto.

"Of course, I'll be training both you and Tsuru so be prepared to depart." Ryu relied gained a 'yes sir' from the whiskered Shinobi. "Good, you four are dismissed."

* * *

 **The Leaf Village**

After being dismissed by Ryu, Naruto return to the Village and headed home. Then a thought occurred to him due to the forest having no service he couldn't check any of his text or voicemails. He opened his phone to see that he had to text messages one from his mother, and one from Jiraiya. Deciding to see what his mother wanted he opened it to see that she planned to visit the leaf Village to see the finals. This made Naruto happy knowing that his mom gets to see him in the finals of the chunin exam. "I definitely have to make sure that I don't lose to Neji. I don't want to lose in front of mom. Now let's see what pervy sage wanted." Naruto open the message to read. 'Dear Naruto I'm back in the Village knowing you you've probably pass the second exam if so congratulations kid. Anyway I'm tied up with some business research and whatnot, so I'll meet up with you later to teach you a new Jutsu that may come in handy. PS; been by the house nice girlfriend you've got yourself proud of your kid.' "Research? Yeah right more like you peeping on girls for your pervy book. _I've haven't seen or heard from him since October. I wonder what he's been up to these last few months?_ _Man there is so much that happened during the last few days and so much to think about to._ I need to go home and relax." Naruto said as he made it home and quickly went inside where there was a certain pinkette waiting for him.

* * *

 **Hyuga compound**

Hinata just got out of a meeting with her father after relaying of the events of the chunin exams to him. To her surprise Hisashi was completely impressed that Hinata not only made the finals but had defeated a Mugen tenshi Ninja. When she informed him of her next opponent he advised her to continue her training under lady yoruichi as it seems that she has found the perfect instructor for her. Hinata made it outside only to find Yoruichi at the front gate waiting for her. "So what did your father say?"

"He says it's okay to continue training under you." Hinata answered.

"Good we can start tomorrow and leave early in the morning."

"Leave for where Ms Yoruichi?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to a secret training area outside the village. I'm about to teach you will need a lot of space and less distractions." Yoruichi explained.

* * *

 **In a different part of the village**

In a secluded place away from prying eyes, Kabuto was conversing with Orochimaru on important details. "So I take it things are going smoothly, Kabuto."

"Yes my lord, they are. However I fear they might be aware that I may be a double agent. They are also aware of your return and will no doubt put the village on high alert maybe even set up a curfew." Kabuto relayed to the snake sannin.

Orochimaru only chuckle sinisterly at this. "All they know is that I'm back in the village, they still don't know what I'm planning, where I'm going to strike, or when. They don't even know that I made an alliance with the hidden Sand Village, and they would soon suspect the Hidden Mist Village and the black Spider Clan before suspecting them."

"Your right. We still have the element of surprise on our side." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. "But what of Danzo? Is there any chance he'll interfere?"

"If I know that old warmonger he'll stay out of this and use this moment to seize control of what's left. So there no need to worry about him." Orochimaru then began to think. "But the same can't be completely said for Koharu, and Homura. What information do you have on their activities?"

"Koharu is busy trying to guarantee her little lab experiment doesn't lose in the finales, she may try to sabotage them. As for Homura he seems to be looking into stealing from the Hayabusa village...but there is also word that Unohana has began to build a case against him and may end up being exposed." Kabuto informed.

"Ahhh you can always count on those two to be up to something. This could work to our advantage, it could very well keep sarutobi and those loyal to him occupied while we continue to work unnoticed." Orochimaru suggested before looking towards Kabuto. "Speaking of which this might be a good opportunity to retrieve Sasuke while he's still recovering or at least attempt. Also tomorrow night I need you to meet up with the sand jonin to continue the discussion involving our alliance."

"Understood. And what might you be doing for the time being?" Kabuto asked.

"I need to have a _final_ discussion with the Kazekage before the finales." Orochimaru said smiling wickedly.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 21 we are finally done with the preliminary rounds I hope you've all enjoyed the fights from beginning to end.**

 **The next two or three chapters will mostly** **be Side Story the remaining participants are training for the finals.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all later and happy holidays from Warhawk talons. Remember to leave reviews and comments!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again everyone, warhawk talons is back again to bring you chapter 22. As always please continue to support the story.**

 **Forgive me but I like to take this time to let you all know of my opinion of my Xover anime story. Writing stories like this is very difficult to say the least. Stories like these contain multiple subjects of anime, games, and TV shows, I constantly have to think on the elements that I'm putting in the story to make sure that they work, so that you my readers don't get too confused or just overwhelmed. I spent a few days and weeks thinking of other elements I can put into this universe some of them seemed to work but some of them didn't. I'm not asking for help I'm just letting you guys know of the difficulties of these types of fanfic, the second problem being that not a lot of people really goes to Xover fanfics. As you are all aware that I sometimes leave Cliffhangers and some questions that aren't answered, the reason for this is because you should know by now that it has a mystery category next to Adventure so I'm not just going to just flat out tell you how right away and besides it might be fun to figure it out for yourselves.**

 **As always I must do disclaimers: I don't own any of the material used in a story and all source material is Owen by its respective companies**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 22: Training for the finals begins.

* * *

 **Leaf Village, nighttime**

It was now nighttime in the leaf Village. In a hideout that was somewhere under the Hokage Monument approximately underneath the second hokages face statue was Homura who was busy addressing a man wearing Brown jounin vest and black styled uniforms underneath, his face was concealed by black cloth that were over his mouth and head while wearing sunglasses.(think of the jounin enemies from rise of a Ninja) "You called for me Lord Homura." He address the Elder.

"Yes I have Umaru, I need you for another mission." Homura began. "I have word that Ryu is returning to his village along with his rookie genin, I want you to follow them back and see if we can finally take the dragon's eye."

Umaru was surprised by this. "I do not understand? May I ask why you wish for me to steal from the Hayabusas, and why take the dragon's eye? It would make more sense to try to steal the Dragon sword."

"To answer your second question first; the dragon sword is in the possesion of Joe Hayabusa and there is no way we will ever get it from him, by taking the dragon's eye they won't be able to utilize its full potential and I'm sure we can use the eye in many ways, we just need to have our scientists look at it. As for your second question Koharu is upset, two out of the three of team 9 has failed to make it to the final around of the chunin exam. We want to make sure our genin stand out, so make a big enough impact that the Hayabusa finalists will not be eligible to continue the chunin exams. That being said Koharu has a plan to deal with the other complications." The Elder explained.

"I see." The leaf Ninja replied. "But how will I be able to follow them without being detected?"

Homura arrogantly smirked. "As you know they'll probably use one of their talismans to teleport themselves away but luckily I have just the tool that I was saving just for this occasion." The Elder then pulled out a weird looking ring. "This ring will be able to track the signature of their Ki. The instructor that we send to act as their sensei use this to absorb the energy that they were putting out and has enough to track them." Homura gave the ring to his subordinate. "I know you will not fail us especially since your daughter failed her assignment."

"I am sorry that my daughter could not live up to The Honorable elders expectations, she is still just a novelist and was lagging during her time in the academy." Umaru apologized. "If I may ask a favor of you dear Elder, that if I fail this Mission and do not return...please take care of Ami. Do not let her follow in my footsteps."

Homura was silent before answering. "...Yes as you wish. She will have nothing to do with what our Branch does here." Homura said before turning around to dismiss Umaru.

"Thank you Elder Homura." Umaru thanked taking his leave.

* * *

 **Hokage's office**

In the office of the third Hokage sarutobi was with Jiraiya, Retsu, Shikaku and a few ambu Black Ops ninjas. "You wanted to see us sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes Jiraiya, I brought you and Retsu here to discuss some important matters one of which is the whereabouts of Orochimaru. What do we know so far?" The third asked.

"Sorry but there was no sign of him anywhere Lord Hokage." The ambu in the white cloak answered. "We checked his old residence and even his previous Hideout but we found no sign of him being there."

"What about the 2 sound ninjas that participated in the exam?"

"They have disappeared. Most likely Orochimaru had then picked up when they were brought to the Infirmary." The second ambu said.

"Anything else?" The third asked.

"Kabuto Yakushi was found earlier today trying to abduct Sasuke, however Kakashi manage to intervene but sadly he slip away." Retsu mentioned. "Orochimaru seems obsessed with getting his hands on Sasuke."

"Knowing Orochimaru it's probably not good." Shikaku said expressing his concern. "We're issuing a curfew for now, that way if anything suspicious happens will be able to react faster."

"Good work Shikaku as for the ambu you three are dismissed." The three ninjas soon left the office leaving Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Shikaku, and Retsu alone. "So what do we have on the other matter evolving the court?"

"I had my spies in the EU and Aselio look into them. Sadly I haven't found anything yet and there has been no word of them in the elemental Nations." Jiraiya answered.

Sarutobi signed at this. "That's unfortunate considering the letter Retsu brought estimates of some kind of Counter-Strike due to Homura's betrayal."

"While we're on that subject what will we do with Homura and Umaru?" Retsu asked.

"They both will be arrested and stripped of their rank. They will also be interrogated to see who else is involved in their little conspiracy." The Elder ninja answered before lowering his head. "To think that he would do something like this and behind my back no less. I'm not sure whether I should be disappointed at him for going down this path or at myself for not realizing it."

"Sensei, Homura deceived us all. We thought danzo was the only person to worry about." Jiraiya expressed.

"I know, and I have no doubt that Danzo knew about this and allow me to think that he was the only Shadow faction the leaf Village had. Tobirama's last words to us was to do everything in our power to protect the leaf Village and it seems they took in their own way of doing it. This proves what I've always know."

"And what might that be Lord Hokage?" Shikaku asked.

"That I'm too old to continue being the Hokage." Sarutobi said shocking the three people in the room with him. "After the finals of the chunin exam I'm announcing that I'm stepping down as Village leader this time for good."

"Are you serious!?" Jiraiya said shocked.

"I am."

"Then who shall be your successor because we know danzo would jump at any chance to become Hokage if the spot is open." Retsu said just as surprised as Jiraiya.

"That would be you my dear." Sarutobi said looking at Unohana. "As of right now when I step down at the end of the month you will be the fifth Hokage." Sarutobi announced surprising Jiraiya, shikaku, and even more Unohana herself.

"Sarutobi I-I don't know what to say?" Retsu said actually speechless.

"Only that you'll accept it." The third Hokage began. "Ever since Tsunade left us during the second great ninja war you stepped up and helped our medical division even when you were still just a youngling yourself. Also given your many years in the academy you helped mold most of our promising ninjas including our new ones, so you know their capabilities probably more than I do. And lastly you're young and just as strong as the fourth Hokage was, if not stronger now, and our village needs a young face leading it to the Future."

"But is that enough to qualify me as Hokage? The first person they would have considered would have been Tsunade."

"I have to admit Retsu, you fit all the qualifications to become Hokage." Shikaku added. _"Also given that she's not one to be bossed around, the council won't be able to pressure her. If anything it'll be the reverse. My only fear is what they'll do in response to this?"_

Jiraiya himself couldn't help but laugh. "Hahahaha! Well let's be honest Retsu, as qualified as Tsunade is you've always been more cool-headed than her and you have less...questionable traits."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Shikaku, Jiraiya Sensei, but I...I need time to think on this." Unohana said completely unsure what to say.

"That is understandable Retsu. I'll ask for your answer before the finals of the chunin exams."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Retsu said before leaving the office.

Shikaku looked at where Retsu left before turning back to Sarutobi. "Gotta say, I rarely ever seen her freeze up like that. I guess she never considered herself a possible candidate for Hokage."

"Being Kage isn't easy Shikaku, and this is from long time experience. It takes both strength, knowledge, and conviction to be a good leader. One must also be willing to make decisions that sometimes does not benefit their own but for the entire Village." The Third explained. "She no doubt has a lot to think about but I'm sure she will come around."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time one of my students became Hokage, even if our team wasn't really an official leaf team Minato did trust her just as greatly as he did Joe." Jiraiya said. "So what can you tell me about this devil of the Hidden leaf that I've been hearing about lately?"

"Well some say they spotted him outside the village but we've mostly just been finding more Bandits beaten up, so it's safe to say Trail ambushes and burglary has dropped exponentially." Shikaku reported before signing a bit. "However some of the condition of the bandits and robbers in question are beginning to become a bit severe not to the same level as Mizuki but if this continues it could be worse. Lord Hokage, Master Jiraiya. I think it's about time one of us talk to Naruto about his recent Behavior."

The Hokage and sannin were both silent. They both knew it was Naruto under the hood. "I know. I've always known that Naruto has some frustration inside him and that it was only a matter of time before he couldn't hold it in anymore. I'll need to have a talk with him about this." Said Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Naruto's house**

In the Uzumaki residence Kim wearing a long white t-shirt with a red swirl was on her phone talking to Sakura while watching TV. "So you actual fought Ino to a draw?"

"Yeah and I almost won too if she didn't get that lucky last shot on me!" Sakura said on the other line. "But then again, I don't think I would have the same luck given who's in the finals. I'm surprised I actually made it that far."

"I'm surprised you actually cut your own hair. You always said that you would rather die then cut it off." Kim said laughing a bit.

"Argg..don't remind me. I spent years growing it out, but in order to escape the sound ninja I had to cut it off. Now how is Sasuke supposed to notice me?" Sakura sounded sad looking at herself in the mirror examining her once long hair that is now short.

"If he didn't notice you with it then I doubt it was ever effective in the first place." Kim voiced out. "Maybe now you'll spend less time in the mirror and more time trying to learn how to actually fight and maybe a useful technique."

"I do know how to fight! And I have chakra concentration which increase my punches and kicks. And with my perfect chakra control I'm able to use it effortlessly." Sakura countered.

However Kim on the other line was giving her a blank stare. "You were only able to hold off your opponents long enough for Naruto to come, and you said he beat them with little to no difficulty."

"Do you have to make it sound like a bad thing."

"Hey I'm trying to be truthful here you nearly died because for the first time you didn't have Naruto or Sasuke to hide behind. Your movesets is too textbook Sakura and anyone can read that textbook and do the same thing, the only difference is that you had a natural talent for it but didn't go any further with it." Kim stated.

"Further with it?"

"I mean try to find something else that you can do with it, I'm sure there must be plenty of techniques that could benefit good chakra control. Or better yet try learning a different type of energy it should at least make you less predictable." Kim suggested. _"Maybe it's about time I show her my magic abilities and try to teach her some."_

"I'll need to think about that. By the way, where are you anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I'm staying at my friend's house tonight, I'll be back in the morning."

"Really...because I think you're at your boyfriend's house!" Sakura stated. "One of these days you're going to have to introduce me to this guy, I mean how can I be sure this guy is good enough for you. What's he like anyway?"

Kim paused for a moment as she can hear movement from the roof. "Well he's smart, funny, fun to tease, and in his own way very caring." Kim replied describing Naruto.

"And his flaws?" Sakura asked knowing that this guy must have some problems.

"He's a trouble magnet, he always seems to find himself in a fight."

"Is he a delinquent or something? If so then I wouldn't recommend dating someone like that." Sakura advised.

Kim rolled her eyes. "This coming from a girl who chasing after a short-tempered loner? And besides a delinquent is someone that goes out to make trouble he simply trying to...resolve it."

"Sasuke isn't short-tempered! He just doesn't have the patience for idiots that get on people nerves. And his loner appearance adds to his coolness." Sakura said in defense. "Look Kim, I know you don't like Sasuke, I know he may not look it but he's sweet, his ambition to be the best is something that I can't help but admire. Every time I look at that strong convicted face I can't help but feel like I can do anything so long as I have him by my side." Sakura said in full admirer mode.

"I just don't want to see this guy hurt you. How far have you've gotten with him anyway?"

"In the forest I finally hugged him and he didn't push me away!" Sakura proclaimed.

"...Really? That doesn't seem like a very big step to me." Kim answered honestly.

"Oh yeah! Well how far have you and your boyfriend gotten?!" Sakura challenged.

If they weren't on the phone Sakura could see the mischievous smile on Kim's face. "Well since you asked nicely, we've already kissed dozens of times, I've already slept in his bed, and there's also this certain thing that I do. Just. For. Him. Do you want to hear about it?"

"N-Noo! Screw you KIM!" Sakura said hanging up clearly embarrassed with a hint of jealousy.

"Hay you asked." Kim said putting her phone on the table. Just then Naruto came downstairs wearing his black coat returning from his nightly escapades. "So who did you beat up this night?"

"Not a lot of bandits tonight outside the village so no real problem there. So I stood on a radio tower to hear what's going on in the village...its pretty quite, the only people that seem to be out are leaf ninja with flashlights." Naruto said taking down his hood.

"They looking for you?"

"No, there not. They're looking for someone else. Orochimaru still out there you know." Naruto said feeling exhausted. He took off his black coat leaving him in his black orange swirl t-shirt. He then took a seat on the couch next to Kim before taking out his phone to play an app game.

"Before I forget Ayane wanted me too tell you that she needs to talk to one of your clones at that Temple that you train in. She wanted to show him something that could be useful." Kim informed. When Naruto asked what she wanted to talk about she simply replied that she didn't know.

 _"Knowing Ayane it's probably extra training or something but what's the harm in sending one clone there."_ Naruto made one clone that went in the basement to use the teleporting talisman to transport to the temple. "So what did you and Sakura talk about?"

"She was just informing me about her big experience in the forest of death and her fight with Ino." Kim replied before getting up to sit on his lap and rest her hand on his chest. "So how was the fight really? Because she made it seem a bit more epic than sound."

Not really in the mood for this Naruto didn't react the way he usually did and just stared back at Kim. "She did the best she could in her fight with Ino, although she didn't win she didn't give up even when Ino caught her in the mind transfer Jutsu... _a part is glad that those two fought each other and not the other participants._ " He soon felt Kim position herself in her usual manner where both of her legs saddled on his lap and he could feel her lower part getting close to his. "Say Kim I'm not really in the mood for this tonight I have a lot on my mind and would like to focus."

Kim pouted at this. "Oh come on Naruto, I haven't seen you in almost a week and you can't say that you didn't miss this." Kim said as she began delivering a kiss to Naruto's lip. After a few seconds she finally departed seeing Naruto with a flustered and aggravated face. "Besides, I did promise you a award if you made it to the finals."

"And what might that be Kim?" Naruto said feeling a bit annoyed. He liked Kim there was no denying that but sometimes her mischievous teasing aggravates him, he finds it hard to focus on things when the pink haired mage gets like this.

Kim puts her lips near his left ear. "Anything you want." She whispered.

"What?"

"I said you can do whatever you want, well except take my virginity that's the only thing you can't do." Kim answered seeing that Naruto wanted a further explanation she complied. "I know for a fact that you hold yourself back most of the time when were doing this, so I'm giving you permission to lead and do what you want to do."

Naruto looked at her for almost a minute. "Are you sure Kim? Because I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said with a blank face.

Kim grabbed his right hand and put on her left breast. "I'm all yours tonight Naruto, and this time I guarantee you no one's interrupting us."

To Kim's surprised Naruto had a mischievous cold eye look on his face and he suddenly got up well holding Kim up by her legs. "Good because there's something's about our relationship I need to make clear to you."

 **Lime scene!** **Skip it if you don't want to see it.**

"Hey Naruto, where are we going?" Kim asked with Naruto not responding. Naruto took Kim upstairs to his room where there was a small lamp on Naruto's nightstand keeping the room barely lit. Naruto sat on his bed and placed Kim in a spanking position on his lap. "Ah...Naruto? Just what are you fin to do to me?" Kim said feeling slightly worried now. This only increased when Naruto lightly spanked her causing her to 'yeep!' She pulled her head back to see Naruto giving her his cold eye look with a smile.

"I think it's about time I punished you for all the times you've teased me Kim." Naruto lowered his head to kiss Kim while feeling her butt eventually rubbing her lower lips through her underwear making Kim moan in his mouth. A minute later he stopped his actions and ended the kiss leaving Kim gasping. "Yes, I think a naughty raccoon like you is overdue for some discipline. Because it seem Sakura and her folks don't do it." Naruto said lifting his right hand as he focused chakra into it.

"Hey its not that I-Oww! Ah, ah, ah, Ahhh!" Before Kim could speak Naruto began to spank her repeatedly.

"No talking while being disciplined Kim." Naruto said as he continued his assault making Kim scream out in pain and pleasure. "As much as I like you Kim I can't have you thinking that you can come here laze around and tease me as much as you want." Naruto asked halting his spanking. "You understand Kim?"

Kim couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded by their parents for being bad. "Yes Naruto I understand-Ahh!" Kim said before Naruto continued spanking her.

"Good girl."

 _"This feels good more than it hurts!"_ Kim said as Naruto continue to 'discipline' her. Naruto would go back and forth from spanking her to rubbing her virgin hole. _"Yes! Yes! Keep robbing me there Naruto!"_ She moaned in delight. Suddenly Naruto stopped confusing Kim. "Please, continue." She whispered wanting him to continue. _"I'm so close I don't want him to stop."_

"You want me to continue?" Naruto teased getting a nod from the girl on his lap. "Then take out your tail for me." Without a second thought Kim summoned her raccoon ears and tail. "Good girl." Without any warning Naruto with his left hand grab Kim's tail and began caressing it while continuing his previous actions making her moan even louder then she was before. "You are such a naughty raccoon Kim, you're already wet down here." Naruto said rubbing her wet panties.

"Its your fault that I'm like this! You're making me feel so good down there, that I feel like raccoon in the clutches of an alpha fox!" Kim screams out. Soon enough she began to reach her limit. "I'm about to- I'm about to! Ahhhhhh!" Kim screamed as she came from the amount of pleasure that she was submitted to."I came...I feel so...embarrassed right now." Kim said breathing hard from her orgasm. "I missed you Naruto."

"You look beautiful Kim, and I missed you too." Naruto replied.

 **Lime ended**

Kim suddenly got up to take off her soaked panties before looking at Naruto **.** "That was really something Naruto. We should do that again sometime." Kim soon moves to Naruto's lap to kiss him.

"Are you sure? I might be more aggressive next time." Naruto said giving Kim a quick slap on the ass Making said girl blush. He then lift her head up to give her a cold look like a fox staring at its pray. "Just to let you know, I am the alpha here Kim and when I say I'm not in the mood for your teasing, I really mean it. Are we clear Kimial?"

Kim couldn't help but be intimidated and turned on at the same time. "Y-yes Naruto."

Naruto's cold demeanor soon changed back to usual demeanor. "Good girl." He said before laying her on the bed kissing her.

Kim in her own thoughts couldn't help but think on Naruto's behavior just now. _"Was that Naruto's devil persona? Its so aggressive and more_ _assertive. I felt safe at the same time so vulnerable and I loved every minute of it. Your definitely an alpha Naruto."_

* * *

 **Temple ruins**

In the abandoned temple the sound of kissing can be heard. It was Ayane wearing a black t-shirt with purple boxer shurts who was making out with the clone Naruto while sitting on his lap. The clone Naruto was groping her butt while she had her arms around his neck. Soon enough their lips parted as they were gasping for air. "I have to admit, I didn't see this coming. The moment I walked in you blow some wired dust on me then placed a talisman on me. What was that anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know the full details but the dust allows a shadow clone to not give feedback to its original." Ayane said giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips before continuing. "As for the talisman, it's used in omnio magic to make clones. With it I was able to make you just as solid as your original."

"Omnio magic huh? That's another way of doing magic except with Spirit energy and not mana." Naruto said remembering what Ryu taught him during his training with Ki and how one can utilize Spirit energy in small usage and with objects while also using Ki. "Its safe to assume that Kim gave you the Dust which means she was in on this too, right."

"Yeah." Ayane said before capturing his lips again moving her hips to saddle him like how she saw Kim do that one time. "We can talk about that stuff later, right now I really want to do this while I still have the courage." The purple-haired kanochi said kissing ever so passionately. She's wanted to do this with Naruto for so long that she could barely contain herself anymore. Her proud demeanor made it hard for her to do this with the real one so Kim device a plan for her. By giving her memory block dust she could Express her feelings for the blonde without revealing her true feelings to him yet. "I like you Naruto, I like you so much! You don't know how many times I wanted to do this with you. My life has changed since I've met you, now I only wish I met you sooner knowing I could be this happy!"

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't taken back by her sudden confession. "I be lying if I said I didn't I like you too Ayane." Naruto confessed. "I kinda feel bad for liking more than one girl but if you're all okay with each other I'll make sure to treat you all like princesses."

"I've never been treated like a princess before?" Ayane said not expecting that reply. She always wanted to be treated like a princess the way Kasumi was.

"Well then Ayane hime, tonight you're my princess and I won't be satisfied unless you're satisfied." Naruto said making the purple kanochi feel embarrassed at the same time happy. With enough talking done they went back to kissing. 5 minutes later they finally ended their makeout session with the Clone doing some construction magic while Ayane was laying down in a futon feeling exhausted. "So what are you working on, Naruto?"

"Crafting some stuff that could be useful. I'm also strategizing on how I can beat Neji, I'll need you to bring this stuff and my notes back to my original considering he won't get any feedback from me." Naruto said before a thought came to mind. "No...I think I'll take this stuff to him myself. While he goes with Ryu, Wasabi and the others to the Hayabusa Village, I'll be here keeping an eye on things. There's also something I've been meaning to look into so this is the perfect opportunity to look into it while also preparing for the finals."

Naruto then felt Ayane's breast behind him as she hugged him from behind. "That's another thing I like about you Naruto. When it comes to using techniques you know how to use them in more multiple ways then just one-sided. I know for a fact you'll beat Neji." Ayane complemented. "Hey Naruto?" Ayane called out.

"Yes Ayane." The blonde ninja replied probably already knowing the question.

"How about another round before we turn in?" Ayane said rubbing her chest against his back.

Naruto in response quickly pulled Ayane and placed her on his lap. "Like I said, I won't be satisfied unless you're satisfied." Naruto followed up kissing Ayane on the lips.

* * *

 **The next day, Leaf Village Hospital**

Sakura and Ino try to visit Sasuke at the hospital only to find he was not there but missing. Sakura then decided to visit Lee who was still recovering from his fight with Koinzell.

"So you'll be able to leave the hospital on the day of the finals?" Sakura asked leaving the flower that she bought for Lee in a vase.

"Yes, but until then I cannot train as the staff will not let me, and Tenten said that she will visit to make sure that I don't." Lee said woefully.

"I think that's for the best. After your fight with the spider Ninja you're definitely not going to be able to trained for a good while." Sakura replied. "By the way, me Ino and Choji are going by Danki's house. He says that Dizzy's data will show who has the advantage in the next round and can determine who the winner would most likely be."

"I also managed to convince Shikamaru to come, it might give him something to help with his fight against Tsuru." Ino added.

However Lee did not seem impressed. "I'm sure that Danki and Dizzy's data could no doubt tell you who would have the advantage, but you two should know that it takes more than statistics to win a fight. Like for instance in my fight with Koinzell I could tell I was faster than him and when I opened five of the gates I could tell I was stronger and yet I still lost."

The two girls had a nervous sweat remembering the long-eared spider Ninja. "Hey that fight was still very close and it's still not explain how he managed to dodge your two attacks. Also I still think the energy that those guys were using is still cheating." Sakura voiced out.

"Sakura, I know it may seem unfair but it really isn't." Lee said shocking the pink-haired Ninja. "Besides if that were true then Hinata, Naruto, myself and Tenten would have been disqualified too considering we were using different energy as well."

"I guess he does have a point in that?" Ino spoke up. "I really I hate to admit it but we weren't really training as hard as they were."

Sakura pouted at their response but couldn't disagree with it either. After all, they are just rookies and those foreign Ninja were clearly ninja longer than them which meant they had more experience. Also they were definitely not prepared for their opponents using a different energy source. _"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Just because chakra could do some of the things that Chi and Spirit energy can do didn't necessarily mean it excels_ _at it. But then what is it that Chakra excels at?"_ Sakura then looked at the clock. "Looks like visiting hours are almost over. We'll come visit later Lee, rest up well."

"I will! Thank you both for visiting!" Lee said bidding them farewell.

* * *

 **Yoruichi's secret training spot.**

We Now find ourselves in a mysterious underground training area that appeared to be a rocky environment with blue skies despite the fact that its clearly underground. The sound of fighting can be heard as Hinata found herself sparring against a girl around the same age, with shoulder length black hair with gray eyes wearing a black ninja uniform, who came at her with a wakizashi sword, holding it horizontally in a reverse grip. Hinata was forced to dodge due to the speed of her opponent which was aggravating said opponent. "How long are you going to keep dodging?!"

"I can't help it! You're just too fast Suit-Feng!" Hinata said still dodging. She then tried to go for an open Palm strike only for Sui-Feng to duck under to deliver a sweep kick causing Hinata to fall, before she could attempt to get up Sui-Feng was already on top of her with her sword near her throat.

"Dead." The young assassin announce before getting up. "That's the 5th time today that I knocked you on the ground. If this was a real fight you be dead at this point." Sui-Feng glared down at Hinata.

"Your just so fast Sui-Feng, I can barely keep up." Said Hinata.

"That's the whole point of this training!" Yelled Sui-Feng. "Your next opponent is someone who specializes in speed, so you need to increase your reaction time, or else Kasumi will be allover you! The only reason you won last time was because you caught Renga off-guard and you were greatly exhausted afterwards, which shows how little control you have over your spirit energy."

"I-I know. But I'm trying my best." Hinata said.

"Well its not good enough! Your one of the few people in the world to have the honor of being a disciple of Lady Yoruich! And I'll be dammed if you lose to that chipper mugen princess!" Sui-Feng shouted. She has somewhat of a rivalry with Kasumi, although she can't fight her in the chunin exams she can at least help her underclassmen defeat her. She then looked down to see Hinata petrified by her scary demeanor. "Geez...come on let's take an hour break."

"Y-yes, Sui-Feng-"

"I'm your upperclassmen in apprenticeship under Lady Yoruichi! Call me senpai maggot!"

"Yes Senpai!" Hinata said intimidated.

* * *

 **Naruto's house**

Naruto was waking up feeling very light-headed this morning. "Man what I do last night?" Naruto then turned to see Kim sleeping next to him arms wrapped around his body. _"Did Kim sleep in my bed again? No that's not it, it was."_ Naruto then remember the events of last night gaining a blushing yet flabbergasted face. _"Oh crap...I can't believe I did that to_ _Kim! I was still in 'that' persona and wasn't in the mood for Kim's teasing!"_ Naruto looked at Kim to see that she was actually smiling. _"While, at least I didn't do anything horrible to her, and she actually seemed to enjoy it somehow."_ Naruto said nervously smiling. He then turned his head to think on something. _"Sometimes I don't get my personality or how I can change from my usual self, to someone who seems cold and cruel. Could this be becomes a Ninetales?...No, that way of thinking is to_ _petti, besides I would have felt his influence, and that was definitely all me. For some reason I don't feel as if that Persona is new to me I can't put my finger on it but-"_ Naruto then noticed that Kim was beginning to wake up. "Good morning Kim, how you feeling?"

Kim just stared at him. "My ass still hurts from last night."

"Oh...sorry, I went a bit too far didn't I?" Naruto apologized only for Kim to lean up and hold him close.

"Don't be sorry, last night was wonderful." Kim said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry whiskers, I know you would never intentionally hurt me and you didn't last night. In fact I kind of like that side of you, I'm surprised you never showed it to me sooner."

"What?...really?" Naruto said surprised.

"Here something you should know about women Naruto. We actually like aggressive men just so long as they aren't aggressively controlling." Kim then had a lustful smile on her face bringing her face closer. "And I got to say I have never felt more attracted to you before last night, Mr Alpha." Before Naruto could say anything in response Kim captured his lips.

* * *

After a while Naruto finally left the house as well as Kim who went home. Naruto decided to go to the training grounds of team 7 where he practice his stick-fighting with his bo-staff. He then stopped and turns his head towards a tree. "I was beginning to wonder why you didn't dissipate last night."

Out from the tree came Naruto clone holding a duffel bag. "You can thank this talisman Ayane placed on me. It allows me to stay solid so long as it's on, she says its Omnio Magic." The clone said as he explained the events of last night(leaving out Ayane's confession and their makeout session) to Naruto.

"Omnio magic huh? So it's pretty much a way to use magic except one has to use talismans and other items in order to do it, where in Western Magic one can just use it by using incantations?" Naruto said while also thinking about asking Ryu more on the subject.

"Yeah that's pretty much the base of it. Anyway are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Clone Naruto said.

"We're thinking that while I'm away training, you stay here and look into how team 9 got so strong, after all it would be hard to do both." The original Naruto said. "Say, I've been thinking that maybe we should tell someone about us being the hooded figure. I can't help but feel bad constantly keeping secrets from the others."

"I guess that does weigh on your conscience a bit after a while, but I think it's probably best if we kept it secret for a little while longer." The Clone advice to his original. "If we tell our teammates they'll want some answers, like how did we get the jacket, and why did we start doing this? Besides we don't know who was all involved in this conspiracy and we shouldn't get the others involved unless it's necessary."

 _"I make a very grueling argument, don't I?_ I guess I can come back on this later. I know for a fact that Sakura will be complaining up a storm when she finds out." Naruto said knowing that Sakura hates vigilantes. "Anyway one of us should go find Jiraiya to see what he wanted to teach us."

"I'll go, besides he's most likely at the hot spring doing his 'research' best to to find him before he gets caught and chased by a mob of women again." The Clone Naruto said before departing leaving his original to continue his training.

* * *

 **Danki's house**

Sakura Ino choji Shikamaru and even Kiba were in Danki's bedroom that looks like a mixture of a lab and a bedroom with tons of computer stuff and a flat screen computer that looks state of the art. Danki was uploading the laptop that held dizzy into the motherboard transferring dizzy and the data that she collected into it. "And there! How you feeling Dizzy?"

"Its good to be back home chief! I'm already uploading the data as we speak." Dizzy replied as files of the preliminary battles began to show up on screen. "So which ones do you want to examine first?"

"I like to start with the two people who'll be fighting in the first match." Danki requested. Then the videos of Naruto's and Neji's fight's popped up. "By examining their battles I can tell that both Naruto and Neji are skilled tactical fighters, and that their match be based on who can outsmart the other."

"Well then its obvious that Neji may end up winning." Ino said getting a surprised look from the others. "What? You saw what Neji did when Unagi blast lightning at him, he redirected right back at him. And let's not forget that he's pretty much the prodigy of the hyuga clan's gentle fist fighting style. One well-placed strike and Naruto's chakra system will be out of commission."

"We shouldn't count him out yet Ino." Sakura said. "Naruto managed to win his fight just as easily as Neji. Also when it comes to strategizing Naruto really is unpredictable, so much so that you can't tell what he's going to do until he's actually done it. And let's not forget that he knows wind style that means he can fight Neji from a distance."

"That's true but I'm sure Neji will be training to get around it. But Naruto knows Magic and seems to have a good enough covered moves that can be effective if you don't suspect it." Danki mentioned before turning back to Dizzy. "In the end I say both of them have an advantage over the other. Neji is an excellent close combat fighter, and his Byakugan allows him to see all his corners which will make it hard for people to hit him. Naruto on the other hand holds the advantage in long range and his magical abilities makes him an opponent that Neji probably hasn't faced before."

"I'll say this at least, the first match will be entertaining." Dizzy said before changing to Gaara and Sasuke's fights. "I'm sorry to say this Ladies by looks of it Sasuke has less chances of winning."

"What!?" both girls screamed in shock. "But there's no way Sasuke would ever lose to that Sand creep!" Ino proclaimed.

"There has to be some advantage that Sasuke has over him." Sakura said hoping there really is.

Danki took a minute to think before coming to some conclusion. "Well maybe there is. Back with Gaara's fight with the sound ninja Dosu manage to get one good hit on him and Gaara didn't even put up his arms to defend."

"He literally has a shield of sand and an armor made of hardened sand, so the guy really doesn't need to worry about that stuff." Kiba went on to say before something came to mind. "Wait? If Gaara is completely dependent on his sand to protect him then how good are his natural reflexes or hand to hand combat in general?"

"Probably worse than mine." Shikamaru added. "Even with that, Sasuke would still need to be fast enough to out run the sand and have a strong enough Jutsu to pierce the armor to hit him."

 _"Sasuke... wherever you are I hope you're training hard. Because it looks like you have one of the most dangerous opponents."_ Sakura said in thought.

"The next match will be Shino vs. Hoki, I really can't say who can win this match. Shino's insects can absorb chakra, but can it do the same for Ki?" Danki wondered.

"I was training with Shino earlier, him and kurenai sensei seem to be working on something sadly I don't know what that is." Kiba explained. "So what do we know about Hoki?"

"Other than his lightning abilities we don't know what else he's capable of." Dizzy elaborated before moving on. "Next is Koinzell and Habachi. Something says this fight might end before it even starts."

The kids in the room couldn't help but shiver at that statement. "As much as I don't like that spider Ninja I hate Habachi more, so I'm not caring for either of them." Sakura said. "Speaking of which. Do you know how Habachi was able to get so strong?"

"To your question about Habachi, it's pretty bizarre. I sensed weird brain waves emanating not just from him but from his other two teammates as well. So I don't think they got stronger naturally, I think they might have been enhanced." Dizzy explained showing the videos of Team 9 through a green screen that showed brain waves emanating from their heads.

"Wait enhanced? How? Is that even legal?" Ino asked the AI as she and the others were shocked.

"We don't know, we would have to find out exactly what gave them the enhancement and there could be multiple ways it could have happened. That also makes it difficult to determine if it's illegal or not." This made them confused so Danki explain further.

"There are many jutsus and Soldier pills that could enhance a person's chakra levels, like how Kiba and akamaru use Beast mimicry or the usual chakra concentration technique. So we can't call them out on cheating unless we know what they're cheating with."

 _"I hate it when people known how to bend the rules."_ Sakura sighed. "So what do we have on Koinzell? Do you know how he was able to dodge Lee's attacks?"

Danki then pulled up the video of Lee and Koinzell fight and began to examine it till he noticed something. "Koinzell really is an astonishing Ninja, I could say that he was the strongest participant in the entire exam. I've been trying to figure out how he managed to dodge Lee's primary Lotus and hidden Lotus. I tried to calculate and triangulate how fast he was to be able to avoid it, and I might have found something." The young computer wiz then replayed the parts where Koinzell seem to Escape the bandages of Lee's primary Lotus then reappeared on the fire sealed statue and when Koinzell reappear behind Lee Escaping The Hidden Lotus. When he replayed the primary Lotus part it stopped when koinzell threw a shuriken at Lee who dodged it and to the part where he threw one of his dual scythes at Lee that hit the ceiling instead. The chief then press play and just then when it seems Koinzell was trapped or about to get hit he suddenly appeared where the shuriken and scythe were. "You see that?!"

"What are we supposed to see?" Ask Choji. Some of the others were confused too.

"What the chief means is that it he seemed to disappeared and reappeared right where he threw his weapons at. It's just a theory but it seems that Koinzell may have the ability to teleport, and that style of teleportation is similar to the Flying raijin Jutsu." Dizzy explained making the others feel shocked.

"What?" Said a shocked Ino while choji dropped his chips

"N-No way?" Sakura voiced out.

"T-Tha- That's impossible?! Only the second and fourth Hokage have ever used that Jutsu, how can a spider ninja possibly know that technique?!" Kiba said completely flabbergasted that someone outside the leaf Village knew a techniques created by the second Hokage and perfected by the fourth.

However Shikamaru had his own theory. "There's a chance it might not be the raijin Jutsu but a similar variation of the technique." Shikamaru looked at the video of koinzell with curiosity. "But to be able to do that is still mind blowing. Who exactly is Koinzell?"

"Me and Dizzy have been looking into that too, but all we found was that he's a year older than all of you, he's already got a picture in the Bingo books, and that his mother seems to be the new head of the Black Spider Clan but his father is unknown. We also found out that the black spiders had a falling out with each other and began to pick sides. One group following the new leader, while the other stayed with the old one."

 _"So he's the son of the new head? The more I hear about him, the more troublesome he turns out to be. But what's this falling out that they were talking about? Could it be that they were separating from the people that didn't want to change? If so then maybe they are trying to be our allies."_ Shikamaru said thinking but also glad that he's not in the same slot as Koinzell.

they soon went on to Hinata vs. Kasumi. "I have to admit, Hinata's stronger than she looks. Especially since she managed to take down Renga in one hit." Danki said looking at Hinata's fight. "And Kasumi is no exception either."

Sakura sighed at that statement. She always thought that was at her level given her shy personality, but it seems she has also been working to get stronger too. "Hey Kiba. Where is Hinata? I thought she would have came with you?"

"Nah, she's with Yoruichi training somewhere. But I am hearing some gossip going around involving her." Kiba said.

"What rumors?" Choji asked.

"People are talking about how she is one of the few people in our village to beat a Mugen tenshi Ninja, and how she may end up beating a second." Kiba explained.

"Maybe the reason she's training elsewhere, is to escape the constant gossip about her? I know would." Shikamaru commented.

"You should take this series Shikamaru. After all we're now in your block." Dizzy said bringing up the next match after Hinata's. "The next one is Suzumebachi vs Enko, and these girls are definitely people you don't want as an enemy!"

"Don't remind me. I didn't expect her to be that wild." Kiba said remembering his fight with the Wild Child. "So who do you think will win this one?"

"That's tough to say. Suzume has speed while Enko has power." Danki began. "I also tried looking into how Suzume was able to shrink. I had dizzy scan her while she was on Shino's shoulder, and it show the signs of spirit energy. My two theories; is that she's able to use Spirit energy to reshape her own body into anything she wants. Or she's capable of using Magic and it's some kind of insect transformation spell."

They soon went on to Shikamaru's fight with Tsuru. "So what exactly is your plan Shikamaru? Because Tsuru doesn't look like someone who would let herself get caught in your shadow possession technique." Dizzy asked the lazy Nara.

"Haven't got one." Shikamaru said shocking everyone except Choji. "What? You saw what she did to her last two opponents. How do you aspect me to fight someone like her?" He explained making everyone sweat drop.

* * *

 **Leaf Village Hotel**

The black spider team were eating with Suzume and Araya having a conversation while Koinzell was thinking off to space, which caught the attention of their sensei. "Is something on your mind Koinzell? You look distraught about something."

"Oh?...sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Does it involve the Leaf ninjas that are obviously watching us?" Araya said knowing full well that they have been under surveillance from a distance.

Suzume couldn't help but feel agitated. "Geez! How long are they going to keep us under surveillance? If we wanted to do something we would have done it by now."

"Just bear with it for now Suzume, we weren't expecting them to flat out trust us. They would have been fools not to do this." The spider sensei advised. "Besides, Orochimaru is still out and about so theoretically they're watching everyone."

Suzume sighed. "Yeah...I know. By the way, why did you let the Hayabusa Ninja beat you so easily Araya?"

"I was instructed to lose. Sensei wants me to do some digging and hunt down Kabuto. The sooner that traitor is dealt with the better." Just then Koinzell got a call and went outside to answer it after excusing himself. "Must be his mother. I wonder how Lady-"

"Be quiet Araya! Someone might be listening!" Suzume shushed Araya.

Koinzell went out to the balcony and answered his phone. "Hey mom, how are you back home?'

"Fine sweetie. How are things in the Leaf Village, no one giving you trouble?" Said a woman's voice over the phone.

"It's boring." Koinzell said looking down at the people who were walking about. "There are so few people and places that interest me."

"So what has caught your interest?"

"...Well." Koinzell then whispered into his phone so that the people listening in wouldn't hear it.

"So you finally met him!" The woman said sounding happy. "So how is he? What did you two talk about? And what do you think of him?"

"He's fine, we didn't really talk, and he's...not too bad I suppose, but how he's able to live here with these short minded people is beyond me." Koinzell answered.

"Well at least you two met on good terms I know for a fact I'll be taking a look at him myself when I come to the Village for the finals." The mother said as she and Koinzell continued their conversation.

* * *

 **Later that night,**

The clone Naruto was once again patrolling the leaf Village mostly watching over Hibachi's house seeing if anything suspicious would happen. Oddly enough Unagi showed up and the two were having somewhat of an argument. Using his enhance hearing, Naruto was able to hear some of it.

"If it wasn't for that gauntlet you would have lost too! So you have no reason to be acting all high and mighty!" Unagi yelled out. This made Naruto wonder what this gauntlet was.

"Too~bad! Lady Koharu interested me with the Kote, its not my fault you couldn't handle Neji." Hibachi said mockingly. "Now what the heck did you come here for Unagi? Because I don't have time for your complaining."

Unagi growled at Hibachi attitude. "Well if you Must know, I'm here to come get you because lady Koharu wants to speak with us. No doubt it's to discuss her plans for the finals."

"Or to praise me for my excellent performance during the preliminary and to lecture you and Ami for your poor performance." Hibachi boasted making Unagi even more frustrated. "Well, let's not keep her waiting then."

After their conversation the two members of Team 9 left the house and began walking to the Village unaware that Naruto was following them from the rooftop. _"That's right boys, lead me straight to Koharu. I'm curious about this kote that she gave you guys."_ About four minutes in following them that he saw them enter a strange Teahouse that look to be abandon. _"Kind of a strange place to have a meeting. I heard that place was shut down do to a fail health inspection 20 years ago. But that would make the perfect place for-"_ Just then, Naruto heard some faint screaming along with slicing air. It appear to come from a few blocks away. Looking back and forth from the Teahouse to where he heard the scream, Naruto sighed. "It can never be that easy, can it."

Naruto soon changed his destination to where he heard the scream. Once he arrived he was met with something ghastly to say the least. It was the chunin proctor Hayate, severely injured. "Oh god...what on earth happened here?" Naruto said before kneeling down to examine the body. _"This was definitely the work of a wind type user and he wasn't being subtle. It's faint but I can definitely hear a heartbeat. I need to get him_ _to the hospital while there's still time!"_ Naruto manage to pick up the injured chunin and began to make his way towards the Leaf Village Hospital. Looks like team 9 will have to wait a little bit longer.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 22. Happy Holidays people! I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas Eve or Christmas Day I'm glad I managed to do so.**

 **I showed more of Naruto's dark, cold, aggressive side. (Mostly with my first Lime scene) I should tell you that this isn't something caused by the fox sealed inside him as I said in the chapter it's just shifting the blame to avoid the real problem. If you have read my story from beginning to this point you know this** **Naruto is someone who finds himself at** **odds with himself. The reason he doesn't want to become Hokage is because at the beginning Naruto wanted to be Hokage so he could be recognized by The Village, but when Madea took him in and he moved into Twilight City he finally got the recognition that he always wanted thus defeating the purpose of wanting to become Hokage. When he return to the Village he just wanted to become a station chunin but found himself making friends with Hinata and the others which created conflict in his mind. Even now he's still bitter towards the leaf Village for what it's done to him over the years but has come to care for the friends he come to know and feels if it's to fight for them he can handle the bad mouthing. But just to let you know even Naruto has his limits, and those limits were pushed to the edged when Marisberry was killed and MMizuk's constant bad mouthing. Something finally snapped and Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore.**

 **Let me know you guys thoughts about Naruto's inner conflicts because there will be more regarding it. But anyway bye for now, and Merry Christmas to you all! Please leave reviews. That could be my Christmas gift from you guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 23. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the material used in the story, and all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 23: The plots continues, the dark side of the leaf!

* * *

 **The Hayabusa Village(E.M.B), Night**

The Hayabusa group made it to the Hayabusa Village although it wasn't the original one but the Elemental Nation branch that they called Mito Valley, another Village hidden somewhere in the Elemental Nations. 'It never hurts to have a spare'. It was much larger then the original but still looked somewhat old-fashioned. **(Think of The Japanese Village in Sly Cooper 4. Just roll with** **it people, just trying to give you guys a good enough picture of what it could look like)**

"This place locks amazing!" Naruto said looking at the scenery.

"Thanks! Our villagers like to keep this place presentable when we actually have visitors." Said a woman's voice. The group turn to see a girl around Ryu's age, she is wearing a a shrine maiden outfit with black shoulder length hair, walking up with her is a girl that seemed 15 years of age with black hair in a ponytail wearing the same outfit. "Welcome home everyone. I take it that the chunin exams are going great."

"They are Kureha, everyone made it to the finals." Ryu said greeting the two girls.

"That's great!" The younger shrine maiden said before noticing Naruto. "And who might this one be? He definitely wasn't with you guys before you left."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you miss-"

"Momiji." The girl known as Momiji said introducing herself. "So your Ryu's new student. You're a lot cuter than what Wasabi told me." Momiji said laughing a bit.

"Momiji!" Wasabi yelled out embarrassed with some of the others laughing along.

"Enough laughing aside, you all should go home and settle back in. Momiji and I would love to have you all over to talk later." Kureha advised.

"That sounds good. You guys are dismissed, Naruto, Tsuru, you two are to follow me." Ryu said dismissing the others.

"Oh Ryu! Before I forget, the professor is waiting for you at the house." Kureha informed.

Ryu sweat drop at the sound of that name. _"Should I have known she would show up. She's probably here to examine Naruto._ well I best not keep her waiting." The three then made their way to the Village.

"Say Ryu, who's this professor that you two were talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Doctor, inventor, mad scientist. She's someone that lives in this Village conducting her research in Machina. She just so happens to be the older twin sister and rival of Dr Davi."

"Wait what?" A shocked Naruto said. He's never heard Leona say anything about a sister before or anything else about her family for that matter.

"You heard Ryu." A small lady that looks to be of teenage wearing a lab coat, green shirt and orange shorts with matching open toe boots. She had brown long hair like Leona that was fashion in Twin tails that was over her shoulders, she also wore goggles. The love really caught Naruto's attention was the high tech rifle that she had over her back. "I'm Magretta DaVinci, but most people just call me professor. Did my overbust chest sister really not tell you anything?"

Naruto just stared at magretta a few moments before finally speaking. "Not really...are you really Leona's big sister? Because you look like you can pass as her daughter?" But then again Janet looks older compared to her elder sister Theresa.

Magretta had a somewhat annoyed look on her face, clearly she's heard this more than once if not all the time. _"I swear that girl must have tooken some of my potential development when we were in the womb!_ I assure you I am the older sister and more importantly the smarter twin. Don't let Leona tell you otherwise!" The professor said pointing towards Naruto.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Naruto quickly said. "What exactly is Machina?"

"Technology powered by Chi." Tsuru answered.

"We can come back to that later but you all should go in, and drop off your stuff. Tomorrow I have something in store for all of you." The professor said with a grin that made Ryu tense up a bit.

* * *

The Hayabusa estate seem to be an old-fashioned Japanese temple with many rooms, one of which Naruto was occupying. Once he was done putting his night sack down he began to explore the estate. He soon saw Tsuru without her yellow jacket simply wearing her short sleeved black shirt and black shorts while he was polishing her arm blade and some other weapons. "Hey Tsuru, whatcha doing?"

"Polishing my weapons. My arm blade took a real beating from Tenten's constant attacks." Tsuru said examining her weapon. "How are you settling in?"

"Just fine. I got to admit, this place doesn't seem as big as the leaf Village but it has more of a natural feel to it. What can you tell me about this place?" The blond asked.

"I can tell you that it's different from the leaf Village and most of the other five great ninja villages." The pony-tailed girl began. "We try not to stick out so much considering we don't want our enemies to find us so easily. Also we get our missions through a directory board that comes through messenger pigeons, we also have a Farmers Market where we sell produce to other nations. We have our own Veil gate leading to the Main Hayabusa Village Joe is there right now so don't expect to see him right away."

"Where exactly is this place located?"

"The land of Eddie." Tsuru replied.

"What?" Naruto said surprised. The land of Eddie was said to have been abandoned years ago and was infested with what people would call monsters, and was deemed uninhabitable. "But people say this place is Monster infested and no one lives here-. Ohh, now I get it."

"Yep. Most people aren't brave enough to come out here making it the perfect place to hide. And besides we have Samurais and us Ninja keeping the Oni at bay. And half of those rumors our stuff that we made up, so the place is livable." Tsuru explained. _"It also makes for good training. If you can fight_ _Oni, then fighting other human should be no problem."_ She then stood up and put her arm blade away. "I'm fin to go out and hang with Enko tonight, Saizo will no doubt be training her tomorrow."

"Where does she stay?" Naruto asked.

"She lives with Saizo but she often hangs out in a tree house that she created just outside the village. You can take the girl out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the girl."

"And the others?"

"Wasabi and Namida stay with Kagero who lives just the east from here. Doshu lives with Omitsu, and her daughter setsuna. They live near the schoolyard." Tsuru grabbed her yellow jacket as she prepared to leave but not before looking at Naruto. "If you're going to try to hang out with Doshu or Wasabi don't stay out too late, in the morning we train with Ryu."

Wait nothing better to do Naruto decided to go how to explore the village. Surprisingly outside waiting for him was Wasabi. "Good! I manage to catch you before you went off exploring."

"I was actually going to go see you Wasabi." Naruto informed.

"Then this save us time then." Wasabi said grabbing onto Naruto's arm. "I wanted to be the one to show you around."

Blushing from Wasabi's action Naruto quickly regain his composure. "Well I'm yours cat. So lead the way.

"With pleasure wickers." Wasabi said as she began showing Naruto around the village.

* * *

Ryu was meditating in his room thinking on some things, he heard someone come in and take a seat next to him although he didn't let this distract his meditation until this person spoke. "So what is it that you're thinking about, Ryu?" Kureha asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what Orochimaru's next move is." Ryu said still in meditation. "For right now the leaf Village is keeping surveillance around the village waiting for something to come up, but I'm betting that Orochimaru is still one step ahead of them."

"Well mr. Detective, what do you have so far?" The Shrine Maiden asked. "I heard that he branded some Uchiha kid with the curse mark. Maybe that's all he wanted to do, trying to find new recruits."

"Its never that simple, Kureha. I have a feeling that Sasuke getting a curse mark is something for much later." Ryu specified. "My instincts are telling me that he may be planning to make his move before, during, or after the finals of the chunin exams. I just don't know how he's going to do it?" Said Ryu as he continued to think. _"Even if he did plan to strike there, does he have the manpower to take on both the leaf, sand, mist, spider, mine and_ _hayate's combined forces?"_

"Well that's a start at least." Kureha said. "So how's this alliance with the black spiders going so far? Do you think we can trust them?"

"They're hunch about the sound ninjas was spot-on, and I had Kaze do some digging and it seems that their story about a falling out came back true. So it's safe to say that right now they aren't our enemy at the moment." Ryu answered, as hard as it was to believe at first it seems that the spider ninjas don't mean any harm or ill-will.

"That's surprising? But then again you can't tell when your enemy will become your ally, or when you're ally becomes your enemy." The girl said making Ryu open his eyes making her flinch with surprise. "W-Whoa! You think of something just now?"

"Maybe." Ryu said getting up to check his info box that he used to keep track of important information. He pulled out a folder that was labeled hidden sand quickly opening it to find something. Kureha being curious asked what he was looking for. "Something that could lead the sand to betray the leaf Village. Found it!"

"What you find?"

"This." Ryu went back over to the redhead to show her the contents of the folder. "The Sand Village has been going through a fall in popularity since its capital city has undergone a culture change, and the fact that more people from the land of wind have been using the leaf Village's services then the sands. At this rate the Sand Village won't be able to function as a ninja Village anymore and they're Shinobi will lose their jobs, which in turn may be the end of the Sand Village entirely."

"So by helping the sound the sand village well be able to get most of their business back that the leaf Village has unintentionally stolen!" Kureha piece together. "How did you come up with that conclusion, Ryu?"

"One of the few helpful hints of investigating, is Who all benefits, or better yet, who benefits the most." Ryu explained.

"But the leaf and sand have been allies for years. Why would they jeopardize their alliance by helping Orochimaru?"

"The fourth Kazekage Rosa, has been known to be very paranoid and he doesn't have much faith in others, if he thinks something is unnecessary he'll discard it. He probably thinks that the leaf Village is to much of a threat to be aligned with any further. And as it stands right now only one of their participants are in the finals so they'll be desperate at this point." Ryu said finishing his explanation. "Its still just a theory so chances are I might be wrong, but it's a theory worth checking out."

"Well more than half the time your theories be spot on Ryu, so chances are you may be right." Kureha voiced her opinion. "So you don't mind if I test out your two rookies before the finals?"

"Just try not to go all out with them." Said the Hayabusa Ninja. "Why are you suddenly interested in testing Tsuru and Naruto?"

The young Shrine Maiden had somewhat of a nervous expression on her face. "I'll try to be careful, and there's also someone I want Naruto to meet." She said as she took off her shrine maiden uniform leaving her in her bandage wrap bra and white underwear then entered Ryu futon.

"Do you always have to sleep in my room when you come over late?" Ryu said clearly this happens often.

"We shared a bed when we were kids, and I don't feel like walking back home tonight." Kureha then had a mischievous smile on her face. "Don't stay up too long Dragon Boy, it gets lonely sleeping in this futon by myself." With that the girl laid down and drifted off to sleep.

"...I wonder if she'll ever stop calling me by that nickname?" Said Ryu.

* * *

 **Leaf Village Hospital, nighttime**

The hooded Naruto managed to get Hayate to the hospital leaving him on a convenient gerney outside with a note. The medics wasted no time getting Hayate inside to give emergency treatment.

Naruto tried to go back to the teahouse only to find Hibachi and Unagi gone. With the trial now cold, Naruto decided to head back to the hospital to see how Hayate was fairing, and find out what happened to him. Once sneaking in he saw Unohana talking to some purple hired woman, and began listening in.

"So is Hayate going to make it?" The women asked hoping to hear good news.

Unohana sighed before smiling. "He's going live Yugao." This made the purple hired woman breath in and out in relief.

"Thank goodness!"

"However, he will be out for some time, probably a month or two." Retsu said shocking Yugao, but continued. "His injuries were very fetal, he's also lost a lot of blood, any second longer out there and he would have died."

"Who did this to him?" Yugao said feeling sad but also angered of what happened to her lover.

"I don't know. But whoever did it is no doubt gone." Unohana explained before putting her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Look Yugao, hayate is going to be okay, you can go in and see him if you like, just not too long. Okay?" After getting a yes ma'am, Yugao went into hayate's room. A few seconds passed before Unohana spoke again. "You can come out now. There's some things I need to ask you."

Naruto knowing he was caught came out with no protest. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Call it intuition." She replied. "But anyway you have my thanks for saving Hayate. He would have bleed out to death if you didn't bring him here."

"Your welcome sensei. I think the person who attacked him was a wind style user."

"And a very good one too. He aimed for several vital spots, clearly he wanted to in the fight as soon as possible and leave before anyone could notice." Unohana hypothesized. "By the way, Naruto? What were you doing out so late? They're definitely no Bandits out tonight." She asked. Naruto explained what he was doing before he heard Hayate's scream. "So you were looking into team nine's sudden Improvement. What did you say that they called this gauntlet?"

"They called it the keto." Naruto answered making Unohana's eyes widened slightly. "Do you know what that is Sensei."

"Probably? A person from Ember City has been trying to get assistance about a missing item of the same name. But sadly it's been pulled back saying that it's a trivial matter that could be investigated later." Retsu explained and began to think. _"With Orochimaru being the main focus, this gives the leaf conspirators the opportunity to do things unnoticed."_ she then looked at Naruto. _"Naruto is still too inexperienced to be dealing with Orochimaru so this should at least give him something to do._ Naruto. Since we don't have anyone to look into this matter, why don't you be a dear and look into it for us?"

"Really Unohana sensei?"

"Yes. After all your trail did run cold, so this at least will help you get back on track. Just make sure to tell me what you find afterwards and try to be discreet about it." Retsu instructed.

"Yes ma'am, I definitely will." With that said Naruto left to go home.

Unohana was about to leave to until she got a text message from Ryu exerting his claims of a possible betrayal of the Sand Village. _"It would definitely explain the wind damage done to Hayate. Oh dear, things just become more complicated by the day. I think I'll have one of my personal ninjas look into the matter, I'm very exhausted_ _at this point."_

* * *

 **Koharu's secret penthouse**

Hibachi and Unagi used a secret entrance in the old Teahouse to reach where they met up with an upset Koharu. "Boys, do you know why I called you both here tonight?"

"To congratulate me on making to the finals." Hibachi boasted. However the elderly woman gave him an unpleasant look, clearly he was wrong.

"No! You two are here because your team did a pathetic job!" Koharu yelled out. "I was expecting you all to advance to the finals, but instead only one of you made it...and I couldn't be more disappointed." She then snapped her fingers and behind a curtain was their teammate Ami who was inside a small cage with her arms chain behind her back, with a mouth gag.

The two genin what are both horrified to say the least. "A...Ami?! What? What the hell is this!?" Unagi said terrified.

"What will happened to you if you fail us again, Unagi." Koharu threatened. "Don't be too alarmed, Ami is just waiting for her verdict. It all depends if her dad succeeds where she failed."

"But Ami did her best! That orange head girl just proved to be too skilled for her!"

"In our business we don't tolerate failure. Our Village must be well financed, and popular amongst the Nations. Otherwise other villages will steal the spotlight, which means less business." Explained Koharu. "Unagi. If you wish to be spared, you must do everything in order to ensure that Hibachi wins his battles."

"W-what do y-you want me to do?" Unagi asked scared.

"Your going to Ember City, to the research facility. I need you to hack their servers and take the blueprints of their scientific ninja tools and any other info you get your hands on. We must also cover our tracks before someone begins to ask questions." The conniving elderly woman explained. "Succeed and you will be forgiven for your mishap, Unagi. However, fail and there will be consequences. Understood!"

"Y-yes! Understand honorable Elder!" Unagi quickly replied.

"What about me, lady Koharu?" Hibachi spoke up.

"You will be training, and honing your capabilities with using the Kote. You need to win against the spider Ninja." Koharu replied.

"Why can't I just take another 'arrangement'? I'm sure I can win it all with another boost of that." Hibachi said. Why train when you have something that can increase your strength without hard work and effort.

"The Arrangement, is still new and prolonged use could hold dangerous side effects. It needs more testing, and right now you're not someone we can afford to test it on." Koharu explained. "That is all. You both may leave." She said dismissing them.

* * *

 **Two days later, Hayabusa village**

Naruto and Tsuru were training in meditation while surrounded by freezing cold. Ryu was using an ice ninpo to make their area around cold, this would help them focus their Ki in order to stay warm. Next the two were to spar after getting used to the cold. Tsuru proved to be way more skilled than when she faced Tenten and Tameri. "You're way better than I thought." Naruto said docking under another spin kick, but was too slow to intercept the back heel kick knocking him down.

"Thank you." Tsuru said. "I must admit that you're not bad yourself. I actually have to fight serious against you."

"Good to hear." Naruto said feeling sore from her surprise kick.

After an hour and a half Ryu finally gave them the rest of the day to them selves. Not having much to do Naruto and Tsuru went to the Teahouse to join up with Wasabi who was sitting with Tsuru and Naruto sitting with Doshu who was laughing. "So you got knocked down by Tsuru three times!"

"Hey! It's not that funny!" Naruto complained. "She's just so fast! I can't help but feel like to her I'm moving in slow motion."

Doshu stopped laughing to sigh. "It's a technique that increases perception of the eyes. For a few seconds or at least a minute one can view the world in slow motion. Anyone can do It, but Tsuru utilizes this ability better than anyone I know, she's dodged, counter, and blocked many fast attacks that way."

"She also a good kicker." Naruto noted remembering how efficient her kicks were.

"She loves to kick her opponents. I've seen her do a sidekick, the spinning side kick, the flying side kick, the Dropkick, sweep kick, the knee kick, the spinning Crescent kick, the spinning hook kick. And so many push kicks that I could make a montage of them." Doshu said when I'm nervous expression.

"I pity Shikamaru then." Naruto said knowing Shikamaru will be in more than a Troublesome situation as he usually says. "By the way, how did you become a Hayabusa Ninja Doshu?"

"Believe it or not, unlike Wasabi and Enko I wasn't found by the Hayabusa on some kind of mission. I was found after they caught me trying to steal from them."

"You tried to steal from the Hayabusa ninjas?" Naruto said shocked. "I'm not sure weather that makes you Brave or just crazy."

"I say both. I lived on the streets, stealing what I could in order to get by, I heard rumors of a village with valuable antiques. So I thought I'd try my luck, but Omitsu caught me trying to steal a pair of tofas, I tried to get away but she literally pin me to the wall with arrows." Doshu said remembering the night he snuck into the Hayabusa Village. It's security was very tight but due to his small stature back then he was able to sneak in somehow but annoyingly tripped at least 2 silent alarms. "When I was captured I thought for sure that they were going to feed me to some kind of animal, but instead Joe and a few others found my skills interesting and offered me a few choices. Get thrown into one of their orphanages, become the professors new assistant, or let them teach me how to be a ninja and in turn become a better Thief."

"And you chose the third option, why?" Naruto asked.

"The First Option sound boring, the second one had bad written all over it. But with the third option I could become a better Thief and be working for somewhat of a good cause while maintaining my own rule."

"And what rule might that be?"

"To be a master Thief, I would only steal big things from criminals and other thieves." Doshu said. "The reason for that is because there's no honor, no challenge, no fun stealing from ordinary people."

 _"Not everyday I meet a Thief with a code of conduct."_ Thought Naruto.

"Well with that being said, I'm going to swipe some of Omitsu's homemade sugar cookies before she passes them out. See ya!" And with that Doshu left without another word.

"He's an, interesting guy, I like that." Naruto said. "Should someone stop him?"

"Don't worry, setsuna usually stops him." Wasabi replied. Then Tsuru got up to leave as well. "Where you going Tsuru?"

"I'm going to work on my spirit energy training, there's something I'm trying to learn. I'll see you two later." Tsuru said leaving.

"She trains in spirit energy?" Asked Naruto a bit surprised.

"Yes she does. Just like how you use Magic and chakra or like how Ryu and I use chakra and Ki, she also likes to use other Energies."

"How good are you at using chakra?"

"I can't say I'm an expert with it. Just good enough to use my cat cloak and some medical ninjutsu. As for Ryu, he doesn't have very good chakra control himself." Wasabi explained with the last part surprising Naruto more.

"Wait what? Ryu isn't good with chakra control. But I've seen him use the tree climbing technique and the water wall Jutsu." Naruto said remembering his first training session with Ryu and the day that he first met Ryu.

"She said I wasn't very good at Chakra control, that doesn't mean I wasn't exceptional enough in it." Ryu said appearing behind them and surprising Naruto. "When it comes to using other Energies the best you can hope for is to be somewhat adequate in certain areas of it, like for instance. I'm good at taijutsu and kenjutsu when it comes to chakra, for ninjutsu I can only use water Style and Shadow clones. And genjutsu, the best I could do is break out of them." When it comes to chakra Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane were way better than him.

"Wow..that's surprising. _I guss even Ryu has things that he's not good at. And theoretically I have bad chakra control_ _too._ So was there's something you wanted me to do, brother Ryu?"

"Yes actually. Kureha and the professor are going outside the village to the project town. They want you, wasabi, and Enko to help escort them there." Ryu explained.

"What's this project town?" Naruto asked curious.

"It's something that my father and a few people have been working on for a while now, think of it as us trying to make a capital city like Ember City in the land of Fire."

"When do we leave?" Ask Wasabi.

"This evening so be prepared, and be careful. There are more than just bandits out there." Ryu warned.

"Will do/yes sir, Ryu." Naruto and Wasabi answered.

* * *

 **Ember City, evening**

Naruto's clone was making his way into the science building. He decided to enter though the door on the roof not being one for the front door when in costume. Once inside he searched around for the nearest person and found an office where a bald head scientist talking to a woman who look to be from the inuzuka clan. The bald scientist seemed to be upset about something.

"They still won't send anyone, Kosuke?" The Inuzuka woman said.

"No Akita, they aren't. They say they're to busy with the chunin exams to spare anyone." Kosuke said feeling annoyed. "Don't they understand how valuable the Kote is, and how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands?!"

"I tried to ask for one of my clansmen to help, but they're also too busy to help. Something's going on in the leaf that's keeping everyone occupied at the moment." Akita explained.

Kosuke sighed. "This still doesn't make sense to me, how the thief managed to steal it in the first place? I at least want to know that!" just then he heard knocking bragging his and Akita's attention to the door where the hooded Naruto was.

"Who are you?! How you get in here?!" Akita said ready to take out a weapon if the Intruder proved hostel.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here to help." Naruto said leading them to ask to help them with what and why. "Your looking for this Kote thing right? I'm saying I know where it is."

This shocked the two scientist as this could be the first lead they had on their Missing Ninja tool. However, Akita wasn't completely convinced. "How can we trust what you say, Devil? How do you even know about the Kote?" She questioned knowing straight away that this was none other then the rumor hooded figure.

"Its a device that may have the ability to allow some to use Jutsu that the wielder may not actually know." The hooded figure said surprising them even more. "Look, someone from the leaf village sent me here because they're might be someone in the chunin exam that's using your device to cheat his way to victory, and you guys probably don't like it when people use your stuff like that."

After a few seconds The two scientists began to relax seeing as this may as well be they're only lead in this crime. "What do you want to know?" Kosuke asked.

"What exactly is this Kote?"

"Its a gauntlet designed to dispense carthage's of shrunken sealed ninjutsu Scrolls through a magnetism by use of hand signs. The best part about it, is that it doesn't require any chakra to use making it a very efficient and easy weapon to use." Kosuke explained.

This made Naruto remember Hibachi's preliminary match against the Mist Ninja. _"So that's what that was. I be impressed by this device if it wasn't being used to help Hibachi cheat his way to becoming a_ _chunin._ What happened on the day or night of the theft? Was there a sign of a struggle?"

"That's the most confusing. It was a normal day as usual, we were doing our usual research, and when lunchtime came the head researcher professor Katasuke brought us some tea for the usual tea shop. I dozed off probably from overworking and the rest is a blank. But when I came to I was in my office being woken up by Akita here. Not a second later we heard Katasuke screaming from the lab about the Kote being stolen from its safe that only he knows the combination to." Kosuke began as he recalled the day of the event. "We called the authorities and talk to security, they both said that there was no evidence of a breaking and entering. Its as if the thief just walk in took the device and left out the front door, and the video footage was down so there was no recording, which should be impossible considering you need a clearance card or code to do that, and so few people have it." The bald scientist finished as him Naruto and Akita walking down the hall towards the lab.

Once inside Naruto gave it the once-over using his Eagle Vision and enhance smell to see what he could find. "Where is this head research guy? Katasuke you said his name was."

"He's at home. He's been getting headaches lately, this incident must have put a lot of stress on him." Akita said in worry.

"You say you fell asleep in the lobby and then woke up in your office. Any idea how you got there? When did you wake him Ms inuzuka." Naruto asked still looking around. Kosuke said he had no idea how he got in his office.

"I wasn't scheduled to show up until later that night, when I showed up I found nothing out of the ordinary and Kosuke sleeping at his desk." Akita answered.

"Was anything else stolen? Has anything suspicious caught your eyes." The hooded blond asked.

"Well, now that you mention it there is-" Kosuke was about to say something until an alarm went off on his phone. He took it out to see a message alert and began to read it. "What the? How!?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

The scientists went to a computer and began typing before explaining. "Someone has entered the lower levels of the facility using my passcode which should be impossible, because I never share it with anyone. I need to connect to the security screens in the basement level to see who's down there." Once he did so the three saw with their own eyes someone wearing a full body dark green Shinobi gi wearing some kind of high-tech backpack. This person seemed to be of teen height and was typing away at the computer going through firewalls. "He's trying to steal our data with all our research!" Kosuke said quickly typing to try and stop him or at least slow him down. "I can slow him down and try to stop him but I need someone to go down there and-" the bald scientist turned around to see both Akita and Naruto have already left. "And you guys have already left." He said before continuing.

* * *

 **Land of Eddie, Forest campsite**

Back with the original Naruto. Him, Wasabi, Enko, Kureha, and the professor were setting up a campsite as they were halfway towards the project town. The professor was looking something over in her bag while Kureha was setting up a fire and pot to cook with. Wasabi was setting up tents while Enko went out to hunt for food. Naruto went to a near by lake to get water.

After finishing her business Magretta looked towards the Direction Naruto. _"You pick a very interesting kid to be your apprentice Ryu. He almost reminds me of you when you started out."_

"I'm done setting up the pot, now I just have to wait for Enko and Naruto to come back." Kureha announced.

A few seconds later Enko showed up carrying a deceased body of a deer and an alligator. "I'm back, and I got something yummy to eat!" Enko said dragging her catch of the night towards the fireplace.

"That looks nice Enko, but don't you think the gator is a bit much?" Kureha said looking at the dead alligator.

"Nonsense Kureha, an alligator carries tons of nutrients and they also taste like chicken. Also you can make good material out of its leather skin." Enko explained taking out a machete.

The shrine Maiden laughed nervously before turning to Wasabi. "Wasabi, why don't you go get Naruto while we finish things here."

"Sure." Wasabi replied getting up to go look for Naruto. A few minutes of walking and wasabi found herself at a huge lake the had waterfall. She saw two buckets full of water with Naruto coming from the lake with two more buckets. "That should be more than enough for tonight, Naruto. Kureha sent me to get you."

"Ok. You don't mind getting those two buckets there?" Naruto asked motion towered the first two buckets.

"No problem." The two made they're way back to the camp. "So how do you like our village so far?" Wasabi asked.

"I gotta admit, I really like it here, the people are nice and it seems very peaceful. But I have to know, how do you guys have electricity?" Ask Naruto.

"The professor and her Machina. She created a makeshift generator that is powered by the ninpo Inazuma witch powers the village, and that's just one of the many things she's built. The professor may be difficult to read at times but she's no doubt a super genius." Said Wasabi as they made it back.

"And don't you forget it." Magretta said eating deer meat stew with Kureha. Enko was roasting the giant alligator that she caught over a fire.

After they were finished eating, Kureha and Magretta turned in for the night in they're tent while the three young ninjas were still by the fire talking, Wasabi eventually turned in herself. Naruto took this time to ask Enko something. "Why did you decide to stay here?"

Enko was silent for a moment before speaking. "My parents were dead, my family's Animal Shelter was gone, and I didn't really have any friends except for the animals that lived with us in the shelter. There wasn't really anything for me to go back to. Also there's this." Enko said looking at her large glove mittens. "When I escaped from the kidnappers it was my parents that gave me the chance to escape, and as I was running away I found myself in a bear cave. Thanks to my experience with with bears, I was able to befriend them. I don't know how or when but as time went by I began to lose my sense of human reasoning and became feral, and for the last two years I was a literal wild child. When the Hayabusa found me and took me back I began to regain my human sanity, but I spent so much time as that Wild Child I couldn't let her go. It was a part of me now...and I like it."

"But how do you deal with it? That feral side of yours, when you went up against Kiba you were a completely different person, yet you look to be in control." Naruto said remembering her fight with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Simple." Enko said with a closed eye smile before changing her expression to that of her feral self with wild eyes and sharp teeth. This spooked Naruto before she changed back to her usual expression. "Scared you didn't I? I call it feral mode, a mental state where I released my wild instincts, my training in ki helped a lot. Although if pushed too far I may lose control."

"Most be nice having a way to control the Beast." Naruto said nervously sweating.

"It's not really about controlling the beast, Naruto. It's about coming to terms with it." Enko began. "Beasts don't like to be caged, and when you try to cage it, it'll find it's own way out and go rampaging whether you like it or not. In order to counter this you must give it a name and a means to come out when it's needed the most. This is what I mean by coming to terms with it."

"Coming to terms with it huh? _Maybe I can use that to get a handle on 'that' personality of mine."_ Just as he was thinking this Enko decided to go to bed herself leaving Naruto by himself. With nothing else to do Naruto decided to do some meditation and focus on Ki control eventually entering some kind of trance just as Wasabi came out to check up on him.

 **Mindscape inner world**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in what look to be in some weird City with large skyscrapers and a dark sky. **(The world that never was)** "What the? Where the heck am I?!" He looked around to see no one in sight and began to walk around. "With all these bright lights, I could mistake this place for San Francisco, or New York." He listened for the sound of anyone and could hear the faint sounds of someone sipping on what smell to be a latte. He followed this scent to would love to be a coffee shop with only one person sitting at one of the outside tables. It was a male to be around his height with messy red hair and a short pigtail, he have pale white skin pointed ears with red slit eyes. As for his attire it looked to be a copy of his black coat with the character for seal in the center with black long pants with brown boots that had foot claws, he also had white gloves. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the red fox tail sticking out from the back of the coat. He looked right at him before smiling mischiefly.

"Well, Naruto. Took you long enough to finally find your way in here." He said surprising Naruto that he knew his name. "Surprised right, come sit down and have something to drink."

Not saying anything Naruto went over and took a seat across from the mysterious person and then I know where a demi-human fox girl in some kind of French maid outfit came in and poured him a cup of hot white tea before disappearing. Naruto took a sip of his tea only two be surprised that it's the same type of tea that Myucel once made. _"How did_ _she know that recipe?"_ Naruto wondered.

"She got it from your memories from when the half elf made it." The mysterious boy answered surprising Naruto. "Don't be too surprised, I know everything you know after all."

"Ok! Just who are you?!" Naruto act out loud.

"Your smart kit, you should be able to figure that out." The mysterious redhead said wagging his fox tail.

Soon enough Naruto put the pieces together and his eyes widened. "Your. Your the-"

"The Nine Tailed fox. Glad to see your not an idiot or this would have been aggravating." The nine tails said.

"H-How is it that your here? Unless." Naruto looked around before turning back to the fox. I'm in my mental world...gotta say, it looks pretty cool."

"Its definitely a huge Improvement from your first one when you were 4 years old. A sewer was way to depression even for me."

"So...why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You came here yourself. You managed to meditate enough to reach your inner mine. Not bad for a fake leaf ninja." The fox said taking another sip from his cup.

"What do you mean by fake leaf ninja? Last I check I officially graduated as a leaf village shinobi." Said Naruto.

However the fox just laugh it off as some kind of joke. "Your no doubt a ninja, but your definitely not a leaf ninja and that's actually a good thing. You were never really raised in the leaf, only lived here. Can you honestly say you've gotten the strong because of the leaf Village? It's only thanks to the Hayabusa kid and your mother that you've gotten this far. And while we're on that topic exactly how long are you going to keep playing this Fire play?"

"Fire play? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just as I'm implying. How long do you intend to keep playing as Leaf Ninja wall parading around in that hood you got from the Wanderer?" The fox began to explain." Sooner or later those three conspirators will send people after you, which may make things difficult for you to keep your identity a secret."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Besides I only have one conspirator after Homura gets arrested." Naruto said drinking his tea.

The fox scuffed it at that claim. "Do you really think that the old coot will go quietly? This isn't the first time he's been backed into a corner, he'll have some kind of insurance to get off."

Naruto had an annoyed look on his face. "Your saying he's been through this before?!" The fox nodded his head. This caused Naruto to get an aggravated look as he put his left hand on his head. "Why are things so difficult?"

"I think it's because you don't do things enough for yourself." The fox said getting a confused look from Naruto. "You never wanted to be a leaf Ninja in the first place, you said it yourself. You should have tooken the cat girls offer and go back to the Hayabusa village with her and to hell with the consequences."

"And like I told Wasabi, I could be deemed a traitor for that!"

"You're part of a government who's higher ups are trying to overthrow their own country. If anything there the traitors, and sooner or later they're going to hurt your family again." The fox countered.

"What do you mean by that? Why would they want to hurt my family back in Twilight City?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're my jinchuuriki. So long as I'm in you they will never leave you alone. Hell in this side of the world a jinchuuriki is considered another demi-human not human. People like them believe that a jinchuuriki's purpose is to serve their villages without question and that they value 'The Village Above All Else'. I think the reason they killed Marisberry was because they feared that one day he would use you against the Village, especially if they suspected that he was the wonderer." The Ninetales answered.

"Mr. Maris would never use me like that!" Naruto defended.

"Its not the fact that he wouldn't do it, it's the fact that he had the potential means to do it." The fox stated. "Just the thought of someone having a dangerous power that could be used to harm them is enough to make overly cautious paranoid people take drastic measures. I've been in 2 hosts that have lived in the leaf Village for a long time, probably since the beginning, and I've seen just how bad it could be. _And I know the_ _fool who gave it the okay all because he wanted to protect his Big Brother's Village. That white haired senju had no idea what he unleashed."_

After a few moments of Silence Naruto asked a very important question. "Why did you attack the leaf Village that night?"

"Who said I had a choice in the matter? Some ratchet Uchiha pulled me out of my previous container and then put me under that accursed Sharingan's control. Next thing I knew I was in the center of the leaf Village getting attacked all over." The Nine-Tails said remembering that night. Before Naruto asked what he meant he suddenly found himself fading away. "Looks like we're all out of time, see you around kit and enjoy spending time with one of your mates." The fox said winking as Naruto disappeared. Just then the fox can hear someone reappearing behind. "You just missed him 'siren' he's already left."

 **"I know, I was too busy watching over his other self."** A gentle voice spoke. The fox turned around to see what looked it be the hybrid of a mermaid and a harpy.( **the guardian Spirit Saoirse** ) she gave the nine tails a questionable look. **"Why did you not tell him to rest? He deserves to know what really happened on the night of his birth, Kurama."**

Kurama only chuckled. "The kids smart, he'll figure it out on his own just from that little hint I gave him." He then got up to stand face-to-face with the siren. "And what of you Saoirse? Why haven't you revealed yourself?"

 **"I'm waiting for him to call out to me, to hear my voice. The first time he heard me was the day of the fire, I would not let Minato's son, Williams descendant fall into a Dreadful man's hands."** Saoirse respond. **"I most go now. I feel the other Naruto may need my assistance."** Before she could disappear Kurama put his hand around her waist stopping her.

"There's no rush to leave Saoirse. Why not keep me company for a little bit longer? I promise you won't regret it." Kurama said pulling her closer while rubbing her back and thighs. At least with this hosts Kurama has a roommate and a beautiful one at that. At first they didn't get along with Kurama wanting to control Naruto and Saoirse wanting to protect Naruto, but over the years they manage to work out a compromise mostly with Saoirse trying to make Kurama see that Naruto is someone that he could befriend. With Kurama having nothing to lose decided to play along for now, but he won't be convinced that easily.

Saoirse couldn't help but blush finding this somewhat enjoyable. Before Kurama could claim her lips she pushed back. **"Down boy! My responsibilities as a guardian spirit come first!"** With that said she disappeared.

Kurama frowned seeing his prey get away but quickly smiled as a screen appeared showing the Clone Naruto before taking a seat. "Oh well, at least I get to enjoy a good show as I wait for her to come back."

 **Back in the outside world**

Naruto woke up to find himself in a tent with Wasabi sleeping next to him. _"She must have moved me from outside to here."_ Naruto sat up thinking about something. _"What did the fox mean when he mentioned the Uchiha Clan? Did they have something to do with the attack on the village? One of these days I have to find out what really happened."_ Naruto said before laying back down deciding to go to sleep.

In another area in the land of Eddie Umaru just arrived by boat ready to start his mission. "I most complete my mission at all cost. Not just for me but for my daughter."

* * *

 **Ember city, scientific research facility**

Back with the Clone Naruto, him and Akita made their way to the bottom level. Once they made it to the room the Intruder was in Akita spoke out. "Stop what your doing and step away from the console!"

The dark green ninja turned around holding a square disc. "No problem, I have what I came for. So I'll be on my way-" He froze seeing the hooded Naruto.

"On your way to jail, so how about you put down the disc and come quietly?"

 _"No, No! Not him! Anyone but him!"_ The Intruder said panicking on the inside. "You stay away from me, Devil!" He threw his backpack on the ground where it transformed into a four- Leggett attack robot that shot explosive kunai and extended coil arms. It went on the attack while the thief ran off.

"Your not getting away!" Akita said trying to go after him only to be blocked by the attack robot who kept firing explosive knives while trying to swat her away with arms. The strangest thing is I was only targeting her and not Naruto. "Hey why's it not attacking you?!"

"It must be designed to go after anyone with chakra, and I'm not using chakra." Naruto said me deciding to go after the thief. "I'll go after the thief. Can you handle the robot?"

"I maybe a scientist but I'm still an Inuzuka. Just stop that Thief he can't be allowed to leave with that data!" Akita said activating Beast mimicry preparing to fight.

"He won't, I won't let him!" Naruto said running after the thief.

He was quickly catching up with the thief going through the facility eventually running after him through the stairs. The thief for some reason picked up Scroll cartridges ranging from fire, lightning, and wind, throwing them back at Naruto in hopes to get rid of him. However Naruto avoided them wall running and the ones that did hit him didn't do anything considering his code was endurable against chakra making it ineffective.

 _"How come nothing is working on him?!"_ The thief panicked heading into a room only to see it was a planetarium room. Before he could try to run out he is sucker punched by Naruto and pushed into a globe of Mars causing him to lose his mask to reveal his face as Unagi.

 _"Unagi! Now I get the whole picture!"_ The hooded blond said as he approached the thief. "I know you. Your that kid that was helping Mizuki."

"And you're that psycho that beat up Mizuki! You stay away from me!" Unagi said backing away not wanting to be a victim of the same beating he gave Mizuki.

"Oh? I see you also remember that night, then you know I'm not someone you want to upset." Naruto said intimidating Unagi even more. "So, you mind telling me the story here? Or should I?"

"Wh-what story? I don't know what your-"

"Fine, then I'll say it. You and your teammates work for the a leaf elder, most likely Koharu, who made you guys enter the chunin exams to defeat and upstage ninja from other villages in order to increase the image of the Leaf Village." Naruto stated surprising Unagi. "However, you guys at your base level are far to weak to do that, so the old bat decided to have your team go through a few improvements using the technology in this facility. Stealing the Kote and undergoing some kind of enhancement, which is illegal. Which is why they sent you to destroy any evidence and steal more designs for your boss. Did I get it right?"

Unagi was now in complete panic! This demon not only knows why he's here but also who sent him here. He needed to find a way to escape otherwise he won't just be in trouble with the village, but the Elder will no doubt have a severe punishment waiting for him. Looking around he saw what look to be a girl with long blue twintails and bluish-green eyes, wearing a blue style dress Observing them. Completely desperate at this point he threw a dozen fire scrolls at the girl. Seeing this, Naruto jumped over to shield the girl as the fire scrolls exploded in a burst of flames. Unagi used this opportunity to flee from the room.

Seconds later Naruto came out carrying the girl as the sprinklers went off. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Thank you Mr customer. I appreciate it." The girl said with a plane polite accent. "Would you like a complementary tour of the facility?"

"No thanks, maybe later, got a thief to catch!" Naruto said running back after Unagi.

"Ok. Please come again."

* * *

 **Outside**

Unagi just made it outside. Just when he though he was home free a ball chain was wrapped around his ankle tripping him making him drop the disc. "That didn't slow you down for log." Unagi said looking back to see Naruto holding a chain and sickle.

"That didn't slow me down at all, also dick move using that girl to escape. Now I'm upset." Naruto looked down to see the disc Unagi dropped. Picking it up Naruto broke it in two putting a face dread on Unagi.

"N-Nooooo!" Unagi screamed. "Do you realize what you've done!? What Koharu will do to me!?"

"Don't care. And I be more worried about what I'm going to do with you." The hooded blond said as he began dragging Unagi back to the research building.

Thinking fast for one more desperate escape Unagi took out an explosive kunai and threw it at Naruto who easily grabs it before it explodes. He wasn't effected by the blast but the sound caused his ears to ring. A minuet later the ringing stopped and Naruto looked to see his prisoner has escaped. "Dammit! He got away. _Oh well, at least he didn't get the data he was after."_ He though as he went back inside.

Specking of Unagi, he was running like crazy. Not towards the village but to places unknow. There was no way he would go back knowing that the crazy Council lady will put him through hell for his failures. _"I rather go rogue than be apart of this madhouse of a village!"_ Unagi said heading to the train station leaving his life as a leaf ninja behind.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 23! Happy New Years! I know its a bit late, I wanted to release this early January. But I'v been busy with many things and hardly found time to write. I left some cliffhangers, but those are for next chapter.**

 **If you have any questions leave reviews or PM me. I'll be sure to answer them.**

 **Bye for now and please leave reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 24. Please continue to support the story. Go back to the last chapter and the one before that one. I did some rewriting and more to them. I'm saying this to the people who saw the chapters as they came out.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the material used in the story, and all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 24: What does it mean to be a ninja? The reality of Shinobi

* * *

 **Leaf village Hospital, morning**

It was now morning as Naruto was walking into Unohana's office. She was looking over Hospital reports when she spotted Naruto. "Oh Naruto! How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing alright sensei. I've came to tell you about the errand that you wanted me to do." Naruto replied.

Knowing what this meant she stopped what she was doing and did a hand sign which caused the room to be soundproof. "So what did you find out?" Retsu asked. Naruto began to explain the events of what happened in the research facility, about the theft and Unagi's break in. "So what happened to Unagi?"

"I don't know? After I came to my senses Unagi was gone." Naruto explained.

"Well will have to put out a search and capture mission for him. So what happened next?"

"Well after losing Unagi I went back to the building to talk to the researchers again." Naruto began.

* * *

 **Flashback, research facility**

Naruto came back into the facility to the lab where he saw the two scientists examining the backpack that Unagi had. Kosoke then spotted him. "Your back. Did you catch the thief?"

The hooded Naruto shows them the broken disc. "He got away, but I did stop him from leaving with this. So your research is safe."

"That's good to hear." Akita signed in relief. "But how did he get the security code to enter the lower levels?" She wondered out loud.

"I think I know." Naruto got their attention. "I believe the people who stole from you guys used the tea that Kosoke and the head scientist drunk to put them under some kind of genjutsu. Once under it they made you give them the kote and the security codes, and whatever else they wanted you to do for them."

This made the two scientists very surprised until Akita spoke. "That would explain why you were suddenly in your office. They must have made you go back there after they were done with you."

"But why? What could they possibly want the kote for?" Kosoke asked. 

"I'm about to tell you." Naruto began to explain team 9 and their sudden improvement and Hibachi using the kote. Needless to say they were both flabbergast at what they heard.

"I can't believe this? They're using our research to cheat the chunin exam!" Akita yelled.

Kosoke held his head down in his hands. "This is bad. This is a disaster! If people find out about this, our scientific ninja tool project will be ruined! This is not how we want to introduce it to the public."

"Why are you even making this stuff to begin with." Naruto asked. 

"You know what anti-chakra is right?" Akita asked getting a nod. "Well were trying to counter it. One day the leaf may face an enemy who could attack with anti-chakra weapons making us defenseless to stop them. With these scientific ninja tools, if our chakra should fail us they will give us a chance to fight back."

Naruto could see the conviction in her eyes it seems these two really do want to help the village through the use of science. But what would other people think? Would they so easily accept it. "I see your point Ms inuzuka. But you must know that not everyone will accept these tools, some may see them as as a disrespect to their traditions and wanting them to stay old fashion."

The inuzuka sighed. "I know that. Even my own Clan thinks I'm wasting my time with this. But the world is changing and will continue to change, and if we don't learn how to adapt, and accept some changes, will be left behind and eventually fall. There are scientists that have already proven that you can use Spirit energy and Chi with technology, so the same can be said for chakra."

"We're not trying to make chakra obsolete, we're just trying to improve upon it. Is that so wrong?" Kosoke inquire.

The hooded blonde was silent until he finally spoke. "No...its not. What you guys do here can help a lot of people. But if this genin continues to use the Kote and gets caught using it, people will get the wrong impression about your devices and see it negatively without even thinking about it's positive uses." Naruto finished. There's no doubt in his mind that hibachi will eventually get caught at the finals. He would have no problem seeing that but this facility shouldn't have to suffer because a leaf Village Elder decided to use them for her own gain. "I will get it back before it's used anymore. That way your research will have its chance to be introduced in the way it's supposed to be."

The two scientists looked at Naruto before smiling. "Thank you." they both said.

"By the way. You were about to say something before the thief triggered the alarm. What was it?"

Kosoke took a moment to remember and then it hit him. "Oh yeah. It was one of our Arrangement pods."

"Arrangement pods?"

"Well its something that still in the testing stage. Its a device that uses mental energy to send brain waves to the subjects brain making it released more of the subjects latent potential and increasing their chakra levels. However we began to abandon the project, because of the high potential damage it could do to the subject's brain and there are still other risk we haven't identified." Kosoke explained.

"What kind of risks are there?" The hooded Naruto asked.

"In first usage possible side effects would include mood swings, change in Chakra color, and short-term headaches, but that's a 50/50 chance at best. We estimate a second usage would now only guaranteed these side effects, but could also do damage to the subject's brain; long-term or permanent memory loss, split personality disorder, and possibly trigger a comatose coma." Akita explained.

* * *

 **flashback end**

After explaining all of that Retsu began to speak. "My...That is something. But you do realize that you will need to steal that Ninja tool back from hibachi before the finals of the chunin exam." She said with a blank expression.

"That should be no problem. I just need to find Hibachi and take the kote back from him, and he shouldn't be hard to find." Naruto said before noticing the older woman's non changing expression. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. You see, Hibachi has not been seen since the night you bought hayate to the hospital. I think Koharu plans to keep him hidden away until the day of the finals. So this should make what you plan to do difficult." Unohana explained.

"What? What about Ami? Maybe she knows where he is."

"She disappeared too, no one has seen her for days." Ritsu quickly replied. "Look Naruto, you did a good job so how about you take this chance to enjoy yourself and get ready for the finals of the chunin exam."

"But I can still do more Unohana sensei. I want to help out more if I can."

"And you did." Unohana smiled. "Your efforts have indeed helped out and I appreciate it, but you shouldn't neglect your own life. You still do want to become a station chunin, don't you?"

"Yes, I really do. But-" Naruto tried to speak.

"Then you should focus on that right now. Neji isn't someone to underestimate." Unohana then noticed a dissatisfied look on Naruto's face at the mention of the Hyuga Prodigy. "I almost forgot that you don't really like him."

"What's to like about him? All he does is belittle Hinata and talks down on everyone who he thinks is weaker than him!" Naruto complained. "I've heard from Hinata more than once of how she tried to be nice to him only for him to continue being an unfair douche!"

"Naruto!" Retsu called-out silencing the blond. "I know Neji has been less than respectful towards Hinata and his peers. But understand that Neji wasn't like this at the beginning. Something involving not just the hygge but the entire Village changed him into who he is now."

"What happened exactly?" Naruto asked.

Unohana closed her eyes took a deep breath before opening them again to speak. "8 years ago, the Leaf Village and the Cloud Village were trying to forge a peace treaty in hopes of becoming allies. However, that was just a ruse to allow their head ninja representative to infiltrate the hyuga compound and steal one of their clan members. That one being none other than Hinata."

"Wh-what? They tried to kidnap Hinata?" Naruto said in shock Hinata never told him about this.

Retsu continues. "Yes, but fortunately her father Hiashi came along and dealt with this intruder saving Hinata. However, it wasn't over yet. The hidden Cloud protested claiming that the leaf broke the treaty by killing their representative completely denying any of his actions regarding the kidnapping attempt, and demanding the life of the Hyuga who killed him. Otherwise, the peace treaty would be canceled and they would threaten to go to war."

"What!?" Said a flabbergasted Naruto. They tried to kidnap Hinata which broke the treaty and they just complained and demanded compensation for the life of the kidnapper. "The Village didn't agree with their terms, right? After all Hiashi is still alive."

Unfortunately, Retsu responded by looking down sadly. "I really wish that was the case. Unfortunately, the Village and the Hyuga clan decided to comply. But it wasn't Hiashi they sent to die, it it was his younger twin Hizashi Hyuga, Neji's father." this not only made Naruto more shocked but also confused. "The reason for that is because Hizashi was part of the branch family and had the Caged Bird curse seal on him."

"The caged bird curse seal?"

"Its a curse seal branded on the heads of the branch family by the main family. Its main purpose is to seal away the Byakugan after death so its powers or secrets could never be discovered or used against them. Its secondary purpose...its to allow the main house to subjugate the branch house, should they disobey them." Retsu explained the curse seal. "Considering Hizashi resembles Hiashi he could pass as his double, and when he was killed the curse seal would seal away his Byakugan, preventing the cloud village from getting it."

After finishing her explanation, Retsu could tell by the shock expression on Naruto's face that he's about to outburst. "What the hell!?" Retsu guessed it right. "What kind of family subjugates their own with a curse seal!? That's just inhumane!"

"As inhumane as it is, it has proved beneficial to the main house of the Hyuga clan. The only downside is that it created a huge Rift between the two houses." Unohana stated.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. How could Hinata be part of such a crude family? Naruto then remembered that Hinata's dream was, to bring together the main house in the branch house. _"This must have been the reason, wasn't it Hinata? I can't imagine how hard it must be to be a part of such a divided family. And Neji- wait a minute?"_ Naruto came out of his thoughts. "Why did the village even agree to the Cloud Villages terms? They were the ones that broke the treaty, and they have the audacity to demand the life of a Hyuga because their thief died, and completely dismissed his crimes? Just who the hell do they think they are making demands like that!?"

Unohana had an unsatisfied look on her face, in all honesty, she felt the same, as did many others. "Believe me when I say that none of us wanted to agree with their terms. However, our main focus was to avoid war and conflicts. Besides the hyuga, the council, and the third Hokage agreed to it. So the decision was final."

"And an innocent man died. Hizashi was forced to die in order to protect the main house." Naruto said solemnly. "No wonder Neji hates the main house. _Considering he can't openly attack the main house he releases his negativity on others."_

"Ever since that incident the Leaf and Cloud have been very hostile towards each other even with the treaty. _And this definitely wasn't the first time that they've try to take people from us. Sometimes I really do wonder what goes on in Ay's mind?"_ Retsu wondered before looking at the blond. "So you see Naruto, Neji isn't really a bad person. He's just an upset boy who is still coming to terms with how his father died."

"That still doesn't make it okay for him to treat others the way he does." Naruto proclaimed. "I also can't believe that our village just give up one of its own. Didn't his life matter to anyone?"

"His life did matter. Infact Hizashi did wil-" Unohana was about to say something until her phone rang. She answered it and had a look of surprise. "Sorry, Naruto but I just got a call from my daughter Jacqueline. It seems she's arrived in the village way too early. Let's continue this talk another time." The older woman said getting ready to leave.

"Ok sensei, it was nice talking with you," Naruto said as he left the room Naruto looked at his phone and contemplated whether to call Hinata to see how she was doing especially after what he just heard. _"I still can't believe something like that happened to you, Hinata. I wonder how you felt during that whole affair."_

* * *

 **Yoruichi's secret training spot**

Hinata training with Yoruichi and Sui-Feng has been going quite well as she is now able to at least hold her own against Sui who found herself somewhat impressed with Hinata's progress. Not so far away Yoruichi was observing them glad that the training was going well. "Okay girls, that's enough for now!" Yoruichi called out.

The three ladies are now having lunch on a picnic towel. "Lady Yoruichi, I've been meaning to ask you. What exactly are we working?" Hinata asked.

"We're trying to create a new combat Style with Spirit energy, using the flowmotion technique. As I've told you before, flowmotion is covering yourself with Spirit energy that allows you to move quicker and more agile around your environment almost like wearing roller skates. For right now with you, we're trying to create your very own style of gentle fist using Spirit energy." Yoruichi explained. While Yoruichi was saying this she suddenly got a phone call and excuse herself to go answer it. Leaving the two girls to conversate with each other. "So I've been meaning to ask. What's the deal with you and your cousin? Why does he hate you?" Sui-Feng asked.

Hinata lowered her head and told her of the Hyuga affair. "I can't help but feel completely responsible. After all, they were trying to kidnap me, which forced my father to kill the cloud ninja which made the cloud Village want to kill him. But my uncle ended up dying instead. So maybe Neji does have the right to hate me." Hinata said only to end up getting an angry look from Sui-Feng.

"What kind of BS talk is that?! They tried to kidnap you! And when they failed they threaten your village with war, so they could get the Byakugan!" Sui yelled out. "You should be angry. Do you know they were going to do to you if they succeeded?"

"They would have tooken my Byakugan, or turn me and make me loyal to them and when I became of age use me to start the hyuga clan in the hidden Cloud Village." Hinata answered.

"And that doesn't make you angry or frightened you?"

"No! I mean the thought does frightened me, but the important thing is that they didn't succeed, right?" Hinata said innocently

"Hinata, your just too much of a kid to hear it, you know that?" Sui-Feng answered.

Before Hinata could ask what she meant Yoruichi returned. "Sui-Feng, Hinata. I've just been given an urgent mission so I will be away for a few days, so you two will continue to train without me until I get back." Yoruichi said getting a yes ma'am from both her students. "Sui-Feng your in charge while I'm gone."

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi," Sui-Feng responded.

* * *

 **Land of Eddie, project town**

Naruto and the group continued on to the projected town. After half an hour later they finally made it. It seemed just as large as Ember City with many shops good scenery, but it still had some buildings under construction. **(Think of the town from reincarnated as a slime and Twilight town Kingdom Hearts 3, but it's unnamed for now)**

"Wow...This place looks amazing!" Naruto said in awe. "How long have you guys been working on it?"

"I say about three years." The professor said. "Me, my sister, Joe, and Moris had this idea 5 years ago about making a city to help smaller plantations live peacefully away from the Oni not be coming from the mountains attacking their villages. Joe picked and secured the land. I and my sister would be the architects that would lead the construction, while Morisberry supplied the funds and the tools to keep the construction going."

"And now?" Naruto asked. Now that Morisberry was gone, was the project still stable?

As if already knowing what he was talking about the professor answered. "Maris already secured enough funds the keep it going. Guy made sure that the project will continue whether he was gone or not. Not to mention it was using that it was using the funds made from Chaldea."

"So what's the mission, professor?" Enko asked wondering why she, Naruto and Wasabi were here.

"You three were to accompany us here and to assist if need be," Kureha said. "For right now they don't need any help with anything so you kids can go out and enjoy yourselves. There's an inn not too far from here that you guys can stay at while we're here." After receiving a 'yes ma'am' from the young ninjas, she and Magretta departed from them.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's a shopping district and an ice cream store not too far away," Wasabi mentioned. "There's also a movie theater a few blocks in the other direction."

"The last one to the theater buys the snacks and the ice cream afterward!" Enko shouted getting a head start.

"Hey, that's not fair! No head starts!" Naruto said as he and Wasabi ran after her. As they were running, Wasabi got Naruto's attention. "Yes Wasabi."

"After the movie do you mind going exploring with me, Naruto?" The cat ninja asked slightly blushing.

"Sure thing," Naruto answered.

* * *

 **Leaf Village, training** **ground**

Meanwhile, in another part of the Leaf Village, team 10 along with Asuma were at their own training spot. Asuma, Choji, and Ino were standing on the sidelines as Shikamaru was dodging fireballs. The ones throwing the fireballs was a girl with dark brown long hair with matching eyes. She was wearing a stylish black kimono with a red sash with wooden slippers. "How long are you going to keep trying to hit me with fire!?" Shikamaru said dodging another Fireball.

"Until you take this seriously!" The girl yelled going another Fireball at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru eventually found himself back against a tree, seeing this opportunity the girl made a fire spear and was now in front of him holding it close to his neck. Seeing no way out Shikamaru surrendered. "You win, Jacqueline. You can turn off your fire now."

However, the girl name Jacqueline did not comply but instead gave him it disappointing look. "I swear Shikamaru, you're the same as the last time I met you. Did you train at all since you left the capital?" Jacqueline(age12) asked putting out her fire spear.

"Too much of a hassle, I've just been taking it easy. Besides, there's no reason to get serious here." Shikamaru said in his usual tone.

This, however, caused Jacqueline to give him a cold look despite her fire abilities. "No reason to get serious? If I was an actual opponent you would be dead. As much as I admire your brains Shikamaru, you're a lazy attitude and your lack of Drive really Burns me up!" The girl said ready to make another Fireball until Asuma came into the picture.

"Now lady Jacqueline, I really don't think you should unleash your fire powers here. You might cause a forest fire." Asuma said trying to save not just Shikamaru but his team's usual training spot.

Luckily it worked. Jacqueline put her hand down and started to walk away causing Shikamaru to breathe in relief. "Troublesome fire lady. I think she really wanted to kill me."

"No good lazy man. Might as well have killed him." Jacqueline whispered as Ino began to walk with her.

"You shouldn't be too surprised Jackie. This is Shikamaru after all. He's not really someone who likes to put effort into things if he doesn't have to."

"That's the problem Ino! He is in the finals of the chunin exam, going up against a Hyabusa ninja. And he's not even trying to prepare for it!" Jacqueline shouted. "If he's not going to train willingly, then I'll force him to train."

"Geezs Jackie, you must really want Shikamaru to become a chunin, don't you?" Ino said before a thought came to her. "Or maybe you want for him to become a chunin so you can make him your personal Ninja. That way you can have him all to yourself back at the fire capital."

This brought an embarrassing blush on Jacqueline's face. "No! That's not it at all! I just hate seeing people waste their potential, I'm just trying to make sure that Shikamaru doesn't waste his!"

"Whatever you say. But that kiss you gave him after we left the capital says another thing." Ino said remembering how Jackie gave Shikamaru a kiss after their first C rank mission was completed.

Jacqueline blushed as she remembered and look back at Shikamaru who was being helped up by choji. _"The fact that neither Ino or choji, even Asuma are not talking about 'it' must mean you haven't used the reward I really gave you, Shikamaru. Just when are you planning to use it?_ Well, I have to go meet up with my mom, so I'll see you guys later." Jacqueline said as she began to leave but not before turning to look back at the lazy Shikamaru. "I'll be back tomorrow so we can continue training. And don't try to hide, I will find you!"

"What a drag. I hope she and my mom never meet." Shikamaru complained.

* * *

 **Land of Eddie, project town. Afternoon**

The sun was setting as the day was soon ending. Naruto, Wasabi, and Enko were sitting on top of a short building eating ice cream as they're looking at the sunset and at a giant clock that was still under construction. "I wonder if they're trying to make a Clock Tower base for the Mage Association?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Who knows? Maybe it'll just be a clock tower." Enko said staring at the clock tower. "Say, when it's finished how about we have ice cream up there?"

"Huh, eating ice cream while staring out into the city? That sounds good to me!" Naruto said in agreement. Naruto actually had a great day here. He saw a great movie, there he met a friend of the girls named Kairi. She had a very sweet and caring personality. However, Naruto couldn't help but feel he met her somewhere before. "Say Wasabi? What all do you know about Kairi?"

"Not much, she was brought her 12 years ago." Wasabi stated. "Her parents died on day she was born, and was entrusted to The Hyabusa clan. Why do ask?"

"I don't know? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before. Has she ever been to the leaf Village before?" Naruto asked a second question.

"No, in fact I don't think she's been out of the land of Eddie before." Enko answered. "Now that you've mentioned it, Kairi felt as if she's seen you before too." Enko said as the short red-haired girl mentioned during the movie about seeing Naruto somewhere. Just then she looked at her watch to see it was getting very late and that's the sky was growing darker. "Its getting pretty late. We should head to the inn that Kureha told us about." Enko got up to leave.

"You go on ahead Enko. Me and Naruto still have something else to do out here." Wasabi mentioned.

"Really? What are you guys going to do out-" Enko was about to ask until it hit her and smiled. "Oohh! Well I guess I'll see you guys back at the inn." The wild-child said as she began to leave, but not before turning to look at Naruto. "Have fun."

Confused of what she said, Naruto turned to ask Wasabi what she meant only to see that she was parkouring across the rooftops while motioning for Naruto to follow her. Naruto wasted no time running after her, jumping off rooftop after rooftop. The cat girl ninja soon led Naruto into what seem to be a hint tunnel that seemed to lead to Underground Labyrinth, but Naruto was still able to keep up as they made it through a cellar-door that led to the outside into a forest as she was now parkouring through the trees.

"Exactly how far are you planning on taking this game of, Batman chasing Catwoman, Wasabi?!" Naruto called out.

"Just a bit farther...and you do know what that statement implies, right?" Wasabi threw back making the whiskered Ninja turn red.

"I sorta walked into that one, didn't I?" Eventually Naruto saw his chance to grab Wasabi and went for a big charge. "Gotcha!" He said as he grabbed wasabi only to see it was an after-image. Landing on a tree he quickly looked around for Wasabi and saw her running into a very old looking mansion. Naruto wasted no time making his way to the mansion. "So now we're playing hide and seek. I'll have you know cat I rule at this game." He said as he entered the mansion.

"Who says I'm trying to hide? I'm right upstairs!" Wasabi responded giving her location.

Making his way upstairs, Naruto found himself in front of a bedroom door. Opening it he finds Wasabi on a picnic mat with food on it consisting from rice balls to different types of sushi and even a bowl of ramen. "Please tell me that bowl of ramen is for me?" Getting a yes from Wasabi, Naruto made his way to the mat and sat right next to her as they begin eating. "You know, if you wanted to have a late-night picnic you could have just told me?"

"Why spoil the surprise? Think of it as my way of welcoming you to the land of Eddie." Wasabi said eating a rice ball.

"You've been more than hospitable Wasabi...you really did put out all the stops to give me a reason to come back and possibly stay." Naruto said showing his appreciation and revealing Wasabi's motives behind it.

"Was it really that obvious?" Wasabi asked not even denying it. "I just wanted you to see how much happier you could be here."

"Well I am. So you don't have to worry too much about impressing me, and I'm definitely coming back to hang out here again." Naruto stated as he finished eating the ramen and went to eat some of the sushi.

"That's good to hear." Wasabi said as she leans in to kiss Naruto who stopped her Midway.

"As much as I would like to continue where we left off in the forest, I need to know something first. When and how long have you had these feeling for me?" Naruto asked.

Wasabi blushed before speaking. "I could say I had these feeling for you at the beginning. Back at the orphanage I've always admired you. Even when the other kids made fun of you, you've never let them get to ya, even though deep down you were definitely affected by it. I always wanted to approach you and talk to you but...a part of me was just to afraid." Wasabi said looking away.

"Why would you be afraid Wasabi? I don't see why-" Naruto looked at Wasabi's tail that he always wondered if it was real or not. Taking a closer look he could see that it was definitely a real tail based on movements, he probably didn't notice it before because it always moved when Wasabi was moving so it could be summed up as motion movement. "Your a nekomata. A half nekomata." Naruto said knowing that some half demihumans don't always retained the same characteristics as they're full race. Like some nekomata may have the tail but may not have the cat ears. "Did you think I would reject you if I knew about that?"

"That was just one of the reasons. A lot of the girls made fun of me not just for my tail but for the way I looked. You said yourself that I looked more like a boy than a girl in the past." Wasabi said remembering her time at the orphanage. "To be honest the reason I was upstairs was because I was trying to make myself look pretty so that when I went downstairs I could finally talk to you. But then the fire happened and you know the rest." Wasabi said laughing sadly until Naruto suddenly grabbed her by the chin making her look at him.

"Well you definitely look beautiful right now Wasabi, so those girls would be eating their words right now." Naruto said as he kissed Wasabi who kissed back. It soon turned into a full-on make-out session as Naruto held her close as Wasabi pushed herself deeper into his embrace as if melting in his arms. Naruto eventually ends the kiss to look at Wasabi. "I really mean it, you look beautiful Wasabi."

Wasabi couldn't help but blush at his statement. "That's all I ever wanted to hear from you, Naruto." She said as they resume kissing.

10 minutes later the two former orphans changed to sleepwear and were laying on the bed with Wasabi asleep with a happy grin on her face as Naruto was still up holding her close. _"Wasabi really does look cute when she sleeps. I wonder, did she go through the same treatment as I did back in the leaf Village? If so then that explains even more why she doesn't like it._ " As Naruto was thinking this Wasabi began too cuddle up to him while purring. _"Ether way I'm glad to see her happy right now."_ Naruto said kissing Wasabi on the head. Just when he was about to go to sleep himself, his enhanced hearing could hear the sound of roaring from the distance. Feeling concerned Naruto decided to investigate while making sure he didn't wake up Wasabi. He suddenly felt in his heart that someone was in danger and quickly put on his usual clothes with his hood up and went out the mansion.

Once outside Naruto followed the faint noise to another part of the forest. There he saw a girl wearing a shrine maiden outfit with short red hair and blue eyes. She had a naginata and by her side was a red glowing astral wolf blasting fire at what appeared to be a monster. This monster was a giant compared to the two kids as it had darkened black colored skin with red line markings. It also had red horns and red eyes, wearing nothing but torned shirt and ripped up pants. "Hey Kairi, whose your friend?" Naruto called-out well being freaked out by this humanoid monster.

"I have no idea?!" Kairi(age 12) said. "This weird Ninja just appeared in town and attacked. It grabbed Kureha's necklace and ran out here into the forest. I managed to take him down but then he took out an orange crystal and stabbed himself with it, which turned him into this thing!" Kairi explained before dodging the charging monster making him hit a tree where it got its horn stuck.

Seeing this as an opportunity Naruto took out his bo staff and put it into spear mode and began to slice at the now vulnerable monster. Eventually the Monster manage to get its horn out and pushed Naruto back with great force. It was about to attack him when the spirit wolf blasted another Fireball at the monster distracting it so that Kairi could help up Naruto. "Thanks Kairi-ow! That creep really does hit hard."

Kairi in response use the art of healing on Naruto. "Your welcome, but we're going to need a plan, Kato can't hold him off forever." The redhead said referring to the wolf spirit, seeing how true her statement was Naruto with quick thinking used an air bullet and aimed straight at the Master's eyes which was also targeted by one of Kato's fireballs doing more damage to his eyes seemingly blinding him. Now he was attacking blindly hitting the air and trees while trying to find his prey.

"Now we have time, and I think I have an idea. Does Kato have a stronger attack?" Naruto asked Kairi.

"He has a few strong one but I didn't want to use them until I was sure it could take him down." Kairi explained until she suddenly had a weird feeling in her thoughts. "Your planning to boil him alive!?"

"How...how did you know that?" Asked a confused Naruto. Before he could get an answers the monter begun to get it's sight back and decided to charge at them again.

"Questions later, dodging now!" Kairi voiced out as they jumped out of the way. Before the creature could stop and charge again, Naruto used a slip spell making the creature fall and slide into another tree making it fall on him. As if by instinct, Kairi new what to do next and called out to Kato. "Alright Kato! Get ready for fire blast on my mark!" She ordered as the red wolf began to charge fire in his mouth.

Naruto for his part was getting ready for a water spell until he heard the whispers of someone that he hasn't heard from in years. **"Call my name, and I will assist** **you."** Said The Voice that Naruto have not heard from since he was four. As if second nature Naruto took a deep breath and spoke. "Come forth Saoirse!" Just as he said that Spirit water emerge from the ground with Saoirse appearing out. The guardian spirit wasted no time circling around the monster engulfing it in a stream of water.

"Now Kato! Fire blast!" Kairi ordered as Kato Unleashed a flaming Japanese character for fire at the water hitting it and heating up the water to extreme temperature. Both the redhead and blond unleashed an ice spell which froze outer layer of the water trapping the monster in ice cocoon as it screamed in it's boiling prison before becoming silent after a minute and a half. "I..I think we got him!"

"I hope so. That water prison is boiling at 220°F, no human can survive being in there from more than 5 seconds." Naruto explained before noticing the outer layer is beginning to melt. Seconds later the hot water broke through the ice revealing that the monster reverted back to its human form which was a man with short dark violet hair who now had slightly sunburned skin. This person was now in Shinobi pants, a damaged shirt, and one black glove on his right hand. The man was gasping for air as he fell on his knees and began to all on his back. "This guy looks kind of familiar." Naruto wondered as he saw that this guy also had a Leaf head band. "Your a leaf ninja?"

"Yes...and your a traitor Naruto Uzumaki.." The ninja choked out. Unknown to Naruto this was Umaru, the man that killed Marisberry. "You ungrateful, miserable, traitorous demon." Umaru said has he struggled to get up and leaned back on a tree as he was cornered.

"Naruto, what's he taking about?" Ask Kairi. "Who is he?"

"He's a leaf ninja sent by Hamura to steal from you guys."

"What?!" Kairi said shocked. "But the leaf and the Hayabusa have been allies for years. Why would you try to hurt and steal from us?"

Umaru scuffed at her statement. "Allies? You people have been overshadowing our village for years. Coming to aid us as if we can't handle dire situations ourselves, having a better relationship with our Capital then we do, showing us up at the chunin exams showing off how much better your ninjas are compared to ours! We are sick and tired of being second place to you High & Mighty bastards! It's plain to see that if our Villages are became enemies you would win, so best to get rid of your strongest advantage now." The man spat out while taking out the dragons I holding it by the necklace strap.

Naruto had a thought in mind seeing this as his only chance to ask. "Tell me, is your name Umaru?"

"How do you know my name, demon!?" Umaru asked back. However his only response was an angry look from the hooded blond.

"You bastard! You killed Marisberry, and help the skull gang attack my family! Why?!" Naruto demanded as he suddenly attacked and began hitting Umaru with his bow staff until Kairi grabbed him and pulled him away telling him to calm down. "He never did anything to the leaf! Yet you killed him just for a bunch of relics that didn't belong to you!"

"He was a high candidate for being The Wanderer. The Wanderer has been interfering with Leaf Village affairs, and he was influencing you, he had to die before he decided to use you against us." Umaru answered trying to pick himself up after getting beaten. "Anyone who threatens to take our jinchuuriki it's an enemy that must be disposed of."

"He wouldn't have done that! He was a nice man, he wanted to help smaller villages defend themselves. But you couldn't have that could you, because I bet you and the other conspirators in some way hurt smaller villages if you thought it could help better the leaf." Naruto said with a few tears threatening to seep out as he remembered the first person he ever saw as a father. "And what do you mean by our jinchuuriki? I don't belong to anyone!"

"Your a jinchuuriki, you're only purpose is to be your villages weapon. But you have little to no loyalty to the leaf so by disposing of your life in twilight City you will have no choice but to embrace the leaf as your one true home. Learn to be grateful you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kairi heard enough and slapped him across the face.

"What kind of domestic logic is that?! Naruto is a human being and you would kill his family just to make him loyal to you guys?" The redhead protested.

"Its not domestic logic, its the Will of Fire. It demands that we put the safety and prosperity of the leaf Village above all else, which includes one's individual family." Umaru proclaims as he tried to get further away but his injuries kept him from standing on his feet for too long. "It means it isn't just our right to protect the village, it's our responsibility to do what's necessary in order to protect it."

"That still doesn't give you permission to ruin people's lives because you think they're your enemies when there's no evidence to support it." Naruto spoke out against his claim.

Umaru laugh at his statement. "Oh yeah? Well here's a question for you then, at what percentage do you act on a possible threat? The answer is simple. If there is even a 10% chance set the Hayabusa Village will one day be our enemies, we need to take every precaution to ensure we triumph over them!"

"This isn't the will of Hashirama Senju." Naruto said.

"No...it isn't." Umaru said using his weird black glove that glowed Orange and grab the dragon's eye which began to Glow brightly. This glove was another artifact that allowed him to use explosive Magic. "It is the will of Tobirama Senju!" The leaf ninja proclaimed as he activated his glove causing it turmeric with the dragon's eye and released a blast of greenish-blue energy heading towards Naruto and Kairi.

Thinking fast, Naruto used his bo staffs shield to shield him and kairi while Saoirse entered the shield boosting it. Although it's saved them from the blast Naruto was exposed to the dragon's eye's energy which seemed to electrocuted him a bit. Out of nowhere a bullet came in and shot Umaru's right arm off giving Naruto the opportunity to stab him with his spear. Kairi wasted no time securing the dragon's eye as Naruto stared at Umaru. "Your not blowing up anyone ever again. But if it means anything I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"You dare say your sorry, Uzmaki? Hell welcomes traitors like you." Umaru said coughing up blood.

"If I'm deemed a traitor, then I wear it proudly knowing I have done right by stopping you." Was Naruto's response.

"It doesn't matter...I am just one of lord Hamura's loyal ninjas, my death will not hinder his plans."

Naruto looks Umaru straight in the eyes. "I will kill every last man who defends him, if I must. I won't let him keep doing this." Naruto said before turning away. However Umaru grabbed him by the arm.

"You...really are...a monster, we should have killed you at the beginning." With that last statement the thieving Ninja took his last breath falling on the ground dead while also thinking about his daughter. _"Forgive me Ami... I won't be coming home this_ time..."

"Too late to correct that mistake...You can come out now professor." Naruto called out.

"I see what Ryu said about you was true, you have very good hearing." Magretta said coming out with her rifle in hand. "Joe will defiantly want to hear about this incident, but it looks like you guys had it mostly under control, so good job you two."

"Did you hear about what he said at the end before he tried to go nuclear." Naruto asked while feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Yes...I did." The professor answered.

"You don't think he was telling the truth, do you? I mean would the Second Hokage really permit these kinds of actions?" Kairi voiced out loud, she's very knowledgeable about historical figures and the Second Hokage has always been portrayed as a knowledgeable and respectable person.

"Who knows? Maybe he was just trying to psych you out, but given that he was trying to blow you two up with him a person's last testimony is 9 out of 10 the most truthful." Magretta said walking over to the severed arm to see the explosive magic glove and pocket it. "But that's a mystery for another day, right now we should be happy that not only did we get back the dragon's eye, but that we are finally rid of the man who killed Marisberry." The professor said glaring at the remains of Umaru.

Naruto was about to say something until his lightheadedness became worse and began to lose his footing until Kairi came to help him stand up. "Thanks Kairi, I say that last attack managed to take some breath out of me."

"Its no problem, and thank you for coming to help me. I would have been in trouble if you didn't come to help." The redhead smiled.

Unknown to the two the professor was looking on smiling on how they were getting along so quick. "Ok I say we had enough excitement for tonight. So how about you go return the dragon's eye to Kureha Kairi. I'll take Naruto back to my mansion to rest up." The professor instructed surprising Naruto that the mansion he and wasabi were staying at was the professor's.

As Kairi went on her way the professor placed Naruto's arm round her shoulder as they began to walk back to the mansion. When they finally made it Magretta saw that Naruto was able to walk on his own and he decided to head back in the room where he and wasabi were sleeping. The professor was now going down to a secret entrance that led to a basement lab. "Let's see if I can put this glove to some use. While I'm at it I'll need to examine this blood sample I got off Naruto just now."

Back with Naruto he went back to Wasabi. Changing back to sleepwear he looked at his moon pendent on the nightstand and picked it up to see Saoirse figure on the back and smiled. "Thank you for protecting me again Saoirse." Naruto said as he kissed the pendent and went back to sleep missing the **"Your welcome"** from the spirit inside.

* * *

 **Leaf Village, secret hideout**

The next day Hamura was in his secret office when suddenly looked at an open window as if waiting for something. Another hour passed before he got up to close the window and sighs. "It seems Umaru has failed. Shame he was one of my best." He then looked over at a map of the elemental Nations and drew a circle around an island that was the land of Eddie. "At least he was able to help us further our search for the Hayabusa Village, I'm sure danzo will make good use of this info."

* * *

 **Land of fire, 4 days later.**

Hinata was doing some private swimming in a lake a bit far away from the village. Sui-feng decided to give her the day off from training so Hinata decided to go swimming, she was wearing her one piece swimsuit with her usual jacket. She just submerged when she heard the sounds of fighting and used her Byakugan to see what the commotion was as she headed off to that direction. What she saw Koinzell fighting six grass ninjas, one of which was a girl with red hair, red eyes and glasses. She was sitting against a tree watching in horror as Koinzell disarmed one grass Ninja and delivered a quick jab to the face before turning around to stab another ninja in the chest with the knife he took from the first one. The first one seen his comrade dead yells in frustration charging right back Koinzell who takes out one of his dual scythe and does a quick slash decapitating the grass Ninja who ran past him as his head fell off. The three remaining grass ninjas decided to play smart and Surround koinzell doing several hand signs

"Ninja art; Cover with leaves!" A female grass ninja said as they began to be covered with a field of leaves giving the two male grass ninjas the chance to attack him as they took out explosive kunais throwing them into the leaves causing a big explosion. The three smiled believing they won.

However the girl with glasses called out. "He's right above you guys!" But it was too late as Koinzell jump down and pounced on one of the guys in the back knocking him out and quickly threw one of his scythe at the girl hitting her in the head with the blunt part.

The last guy was in a panic as he tried to flee only to be hit in the chest by a spear courtesy of Araya. "What kept you?" Koinzell asked.

"Ever heard of thank you?" Araya said back getting a blank expression as a response. "I was occupied with some of these grass ninjas who were trying to attack Sazume. I interrogated one of them, and they said that a leaf ninja put them up to this." This shocked Hinata and caused her to gasp but quickly covered her mouth not wanting to be discovered. "What about you?"

"They said the same thing. Let's keep this a secret for now, so let's take this girl back to the Outpost." Koinzell advised Trina's attention to the redhead with glasses who was now in fear of her life.

Seeing this Hinata sprung into action and went in front of the girl in her fighting stance. "I won't let you two hurt this girl!" Hinata proclaimed before turning to the girl telling her to leave while she can. The girl wasted no time following that order.

"Well this is surprising? Araya, capture her, I'll handle Hinata." Koinzell ordered.

"Fine." The masked spider ninja said going after the fleeing girl.

Hinata was about to stop him when Koinzell appeared behind her and Judo to her on the floor. "I'll tell you this right now, stay down." Koinzell ordered.

However Hinata quickly got up and into her fighting stance. "Why did you kill those grass ninjas?" Hinata asked. "You..you didn't need to kill them."

"They attacked me, I was defending myself. I was out here minding my own business when suddenly a group of 9 grass ninjas try to attack me while saying your Village put them up to this." koinzell said motioning towards three other unconscious grass Ninja. _"I'm surprised she didn't_ _notice is that I didn't kill the last two."_

Denying this Hinata went on the attack trying to hit koinzell with gentle fist strikes. "Your laying! Our Village would never do something like that!"

"Maybe not to one of its own, but you can't say that they wouldn't do it to another ninja of a different village." Koinzell said dodging Hinata's strikes. He had to admit that the hyuga girl has gotten faster. "By the way, nice swimsuit. It looks good on you."

Realizing that she was still in her swimsuit Hinata yelled in embarrassment. "Don't look!"

"Too late for that. I have a photographic memory, and already have this sight memorize." Koinzell teased.

Now completely embarrassed Hinata continued to attack. She then used her dashing double Palm to sidestep behind the spider Ninja and delivered the same strike that she did on Ranga which sent Koinzell flying. As she was catching her breath she thought back to how Koinzell could somehow disappear and reappear out of nowhere, but it was too late as koinzell reappeared and grabbed her by the risk which forced her on her knees. "Let go!"

"Don't worry I will, but first I want ask you something. So your saying that none of your Village's Shinobi would do something like this? Even even if it benefits your village for the finals of the chunin exam?" Koinzell asked Hinata.

"That's right. Actions like those are not the ways of the Hidden Leaf Village, we would never purposely hurt another Village." Hinata said remembering her time at the Ninja Academy.

However koinzell only chuckled at her statement. "What a baby. You do know that Shinobi aren't cops, right? Here's another question, if your Hokage gave your team a mission to assassinate a person from another country because a client asked for it, would you do it? And here's the twist, the person you're assassinating is a good guy while the person that's hiring you is the bad guy."

"N-No! I wouldn't kill him! Our village would never help someone like that." Hinata continue to protest.

Koinzell was about to say something until he heard someone approaching. Thinking fast he grab Hinata and hid behind a tree of you feet away while holding Hinata close despite the embarrassing blush on Hinata's face. Soon enough 3 konoha Shinobi arrived to see the 8 fallen grass ninjas. One of them just so happens to be team nines instructor. "So these genin failed huh? No matter, kill them. Will blame it on the black Spider ninjas, this should cost tension between them and the grass Village."

"But sir, what if they deny the charges?" One of the other Leaf ninjas said.

"Its they're word against ours, so there's nothing to worry about." The other leaf Ninja said as he was stabbing a grass Ninja and then to another.

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She tried to go help but was stopped by Koinzell who kept a good hold on her. And for good reason because the next grass ninja they try to kill got up and did a hand sign. This reveal throughout the small area there were paper bombs clearly a last resort in their attempt to kill koinzell "No one backstabs the hidden grass Village!" He said as the explosives went off. Hinata braced herself for the blast however koinzell teleported them away leaving the three leaf ninja to die.

* * *

 **The hidden Leaf Village, afternoon**

The newest generation of the Ino shika Cho were at Unohana's luxury suite hotel where they were the guest of Jacqueline who had them stay the night. Retsu didn't really mind so long as they behave themselves. Ino was watching a fashion show while choji was getting scolded by Unohana when he was trying to raid their fridge for something to eat. Shikamaru however was on top of the roof of the hotel stargazing while laying back on a lawn chair. "Don't you do anything else but stare at the sky?" Shikamaru turned his head to see Jacqueline approached occupying the other lawn chair next to him.

"Its relaxing, sometimes I wish I was a cloud. Just drifting away in the sky with no worries whatsoever." Shikamaru said still gazing at the sky.

"I have to agree, it must be nice. Free of worry, free of responsibility. I guess I too envy the clouds." Jacqueline said also gazing at the sky. "Do you want to play shogi after this?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind." Said Shikamaru. "Mind if I ask a question?"

"I permit it."

"Why does the leaf Village and the fire Capital seems so distance from each other?" Shikamaru asked. During the last few days when Jacqueline was in the leaf Village lots of the people were very respectful towards her but Shikamaru noticed that some people had very dissatisfied looks even whispering on how they didn't actually want her here. "Some people seem to feel uneasy with you around. What's the deal?"

Jacqueline was quiet for a moment before speaking. "So you've noticed? Well I say it all started back during the time of the Vale Wars. The five Great Nations were going to war with the UN and Aselia, the capitals wanted to let their Samurai handle the main battle regiments and let there Shinobi take only a covert stealth part in it. However the leaf Village didn't like that idea, they wanted to be part of the main battle regiment saying that they could handle it better and if they weren't allowed that position then they would not aid us in the war." Jackie explained remembering her history studies. "It seemed we were at an impasse until the Hayabusa leader at the time approached us saying that they would make up our stealth Division if the leaf would not take it. So with that this Village had little influence during the vale War which you can understand upset a lot of people." It was one of the few times the capital put its foot down and not give the leaf Village what it wanted. Reminding them of who their boss really was.

"Now that I think about it, the vale War was happening while we were dealing with the second great ninja war." Shikamaru voiced out loud. "I don't see what the big deal is? So we didn't play apart in some war. Little to no casualties for us."

"Not everyone is as easygoing as you Shikamaru. Believe it or not this Village was beginning to believe that they were running the country until we finally told them no and reminded them that they don't call the shots. It was a blow to their pride and since then the relationship has been very strain at best!" Jacqueline said.

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I want to try and repair the damaged relationship between the leaf and the capital. We're all part of the same country so we shouldn't be at odds with each other. I would really appreciate it if you, Ino and Choji's help in doing that." Jacqueline said looking a Shikamaru.

"Sounds like a real drag...but your a really good friend, so you can count on my help." the lazy ninja replied.

Jacqueline smiled before leaning to kiss Shikamaru on the cheek. "Thank you Shikamaru." With that she left to go back inside leaving an embarrassed Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman...but she's easy to talk to at least." Shikamaru admitted.

* * *

 **Spider Ninja Outpost, nighttime**

Hinata awoken to find herself in an unknown room with Sui-feng sitting next to the bed she was laying on. "Is that you Sui-feng?"

"Well well, about time you woke up Hinata. How are you feeling?" Sui-feng asked.

"Believe it or not, I had the weirdest and frightening dream." Hinata said as she explained the events that happened earlier.

However her sibling disciple had some breaking news to tell her. "That wasn't a dream Hinata, that really did happen. Koinzell fighting the grass ninjas, the leaf ninjas trying to finish off the survivors, and the explosion that killed them. Koinzell managed to teleport you guys away from the explosion. When I went out to look for you they found me and brought me here to you."

Hinata gasp at what she just heard and remembered what she saw. "I I...I can't believe what I just saw. People from my own village were trying to kill Koinzell by using the grass ninja, and when they fail they decided to kill them. How could they do something like that?"

"One of the things we as ninjas realizes is that the world isn't as black-and-white as we originally thought. Ninja aren't supposed to be good guys nor are we supposed to be the bad guys." The girls looked to see Araya walk in with tea and some sandwiches. "I uses to think that the Sand Village was a just place until I've seen just how dark it could be. They were once responsible for killing a woman who was like an older sister to me. But enough about that I thought you girls would like something to eat and drink."

"T-thank you Araya." Hinata said helping herself to some until a thought came to her. "Wait! What happened to that girl you were chasing?"

"She's alive, she's in another cabin. You wouldn't believe it but that girl has a lot of bite marks on her. I think she might have been abused by the grass ninjas." Araya said referring to the girl with glasses.

"That's terrible. But where are we?"

"Were in some outpost faraway from the leaf Village that the spider ninjas seem to occupy." Sui-feng explained.

"It was an old Bandit camp that we cleared out and decided to use for an outpost." Araya explain further. "Try not to tell anyone about this, we don't want anyone snooping around."

"O..okay...where's Koinzell?" Hinata asked.

"He's in his own cabin probably shining his scythe, or playing with his rabbit." Araya said.

"Koinzell has a pet Rabbit?" Hinata said surprised.

"Well its not really a rabbit more like a...go see for yourself."

* * *

In Koinzell's cabin, the young spider ninja was polishing his dual scythes while an astral yellow bunny was laying next to him. Just then he hard someone at the door. "Come in." he look to see that it was Hinata. "Oh Hinata, you finally woke up." Koinzell said still polishing his weapons. "You feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for asking." Hinata said before noticing the bunny next to him. "What a cute bunny!" Hinata said walking over to get a closer look. Before she could attempt to pet it she looked at Koinzell for permission.

"Go ahead, Gyokuto doesn't bite."

Hinata sat down allowing the rabbit to claim on her lap and began to pet it. "He's so adorable where'd you get him from?"

"He use to belonged to my father and once belonged to one of my great grandmothers." Koinzell explained seeing Hinata pet his Guardian spirit. _"Not often that I see Gyokuto warm up to someone this fast._ So any exact reason you came here Hinata? Other than to play with my rabbit."

Hinata was silent for a bit before turning towards koinzell and lowered her head. "I'm sorry?! Earlier I attacked you because I thought you were doing something bad when you were actually telling the truth, I should have known better!" Hinata said apologetically.

"Your response was only natural, I didn't really expect you to flat out believe me when I said the leaf put the hit on me." Koinzell said as he finished polishing his weapons and put them towards the side. "And besides, you put up a much bigger fight then the grass ninjas did so that was something."

"But still! I need to do something to make it up to you for my actions earlier!" Hinata protested. "So is there something I can do to make things up to you?"

Koinzell looked over towards Hinata and noticed that she was still in her swimsuit with her jacket on. "Well if you insist, you can start by taking off your jacket and coming closer to me."

This made Hinata blush embarrassingly but complied. She took of her jacket and came closer to Koinzell who grabbed her by the waist pulling her even more closer as he brought his face closer to hers _. "Is he about to kiss me?! But this will be my first! And I was saving my first for Naruto! I I I don't know what to do here!? I-"_ Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Koinzell kissed her on the cheek. This left the young hyuga completely speechless and flabbergasted as Koinzell looked at her playfully.

"Your reaction to this is more than enough. So consider us even." Koinzell was about to get up when suddenly Hinata grabbed his cheeks implanted her lips on his surprising him.

After a few seconds the two departed with Hinata overwhelmed by what she just did. "I...I'm sorry!" Hinata yelled out as she up and left leaving koinzell before he could say a word. Once outside Hinata was hyperventilating while blushing due to her earlier actions. "I...I kissed him! _I can't believe I just did that, I'm supposed to have feelings for Naruto and yet._ I don't regret doing that?" Hinata said while pressing her fingers against her lips. "Am I...growing feelings for Koinzell?" Hinata asked herself.

* * *

 **Koharu's secret penthouse**

Hibachi was doing target practice with the ninja gauntlet improving his efficiency with the kote. Although he was beginning to wonder where Unagi was. It had been days since he seen him, Shirley a simple mission as to break into the research facility couldn't be that hard? Just then he heard some commotion downstairs but decided to ignore it. the penthouse had 4 floors and three sublevels, and in one of these sublevels was a terrifying sight.

Ami was hooked up to the arrangement screaming as the female councilman was looking on with an uncaring face. "Ahhhhh! Stop! I can't take anymore!" Ami bagged.

"Sorry Ami, but your father failed. And as such you will be punished." Koharu said as she continued the process. "We still don't know the full extent of the arrangement so you will at least help with that. You should be grateful for this opportunity Ami."

"But if this keeps up I'll!...AHHHHH! MY BRAIN FEELS AS IF IT'S BEING TORN APART! PLEASE STOP!" Ami said incomplete agony as it fell on deaf ears as the councilwoman, the scientist, and ninja around her did nothing. From the corner of her eye she could see Hamura looking at her before turning away. _"You promise to my father you look after me! You dishonorable old Fuck! I'll get you all for this! I SWEAR_ IT! AHHHHHHHH!..." Ami eventually stop screaming and she suddenly went into shock and unconsciousness as her eyes looked completely emotionless as if drained of life, and if you look closely you can notice that they turned purple.

"So it seems she couldn't handle a second go. Scientist, what is the condition of her mind?" Koharu asked the scientist.

"Her mind is in all sorts of a mess. I anticipate that if she ever regains consciousness she probably won't be the same person as she was before as I detect major brain damage." He explained. "What should we do with her?"

"Depose of her. We can't have any loose ends" Koharu ordered as some ninjas took the motionless body of Ami away. "Have any of you found the whereabouts of Unagi?"

"No my laby, we still don't have any leads to where he could be." One of her Ninja said.

"Well keep looking! If that weasel thinks he can get away, he's got another thing coming!" Koharu yelled. She did not like to leave loose ends.

Outside the two Shinobi who took Ami away were digging a hole while conversating. "That was kind of scary to watch. That women is as heartless as they come."

"I'm surprised that Lord Hamura stood by and let it happen. He pretty much broke his word to Umaru." The second ninja said. "I know we value secrecy but still, Ami was Umaru's world and he asked him to look out for her." After some more digging they finally stopped. "Well lets get this over with."

The two shinobi were going to throw Ami into the hole when suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind them doing some hand signs. "Water Style: Water spirit wave!" She extended her and in the gun like motion as water bullet came out and hit the two Ninjas, one being hit in the eye while the other in the knee putting them in the hole leaving them days or unconscious. She wasn't done yet she did one more Jutsu. "Water Style: water wall! Drown you bastards!" Ami said as she shot water from her mouth which filled the hole with water drowning them.

With her work done Ami just barely being able to stay conscious began to walk with thoughts of Revenge on her mind. "Looks like the Arrangement did work, Koharu. Now I'm going to use this power to destroy you and Hamura. That's a promise." Ami said as she went on to places unknown.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's chapter 24. This was a challenging chapter to write, but I was able to finish it. But I've also left some Cliffhangers and probably answered some other questions, and yes the Kairi from the chapter is Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. I'm sure you all will figure out her place in the story, if not then wait and see. As for my scene with Koinzell and Hinata. Sorry Naruto×Hinata fans but in this Universe Hinata will not be with Naruto. I'm letting you know now that I'm a fan Naruto and Hinata relationship but I want to try something new and Hinata doesn't always have to be paired up with Naruto, and just be happy that I didn't pair her with Sasuke or Kiba not a huge fan of those** **pairings.**

 **As for team nine they were just an experiment that I wanted to try and began to brainstorm with. I originally didn't have anything big for them other than to be antagonist in the chunin exam but as I continues writing I saw potential stories where I could use them. So wait and see because this isn't the last you've seen of Unagi and Ami!**

 **As for the next chapter, its finally time for the finals of the chunin exam something that I know you've all have been waiting for! Get ready to be entertained, as the first round will be memorable. But let me know what matches your looking forward to see, like I keep saying I'm interested to hearing your thoughts.**

 **Bye for now and please leave reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! Warhawk talons here bringing you chapter 25. Please continue to support the story.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the material used in the story, and all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 25: The finals of the chunin exam, part 1

* * *

 **The Hayabusa Village, a week and a half Later**

Naruto was standing on a waterfall hill overseeing the Hayabusa Village while also remembering the events of what happened in the project City. The professor called Joe and told them of what happened and Joe reported this back to the third Hokage both were upset of what went down. They both decided to keep this under wraps for now and return Umaru's body to the leaf Village to be buried. However Naruto didn't like this a big part of him felt that it should be known what Umaru did felling he shouldn't be buried as a proud Ninja the people knew him as, but as a dishonorable Thief that he really was. The group eventually went back to the Hayabusa Village to continue the training although Naruto was feeling at odds with himself and went out to think. "I don't feel like talking Ryu." Naruto said hearing someone behind him.

"Ryu did want to come up here, but I decided to come myself." A different voice said. Naruto turned to see that it was actually Joe Hayabusa.

"Joe sama?!" Naruto said surprised to see the head of the Hayabusa Clan.

"There's no need for formalities right now, Joe is fine." Joe said in reassurance. "I see your still unhappy about mine and Hiruzen's decision."

Naruto was a bit silent before speaking. "...Yes I am, the people should know what that bastard did, what he was trying to do. The thought of him being buried with some kind of Honor just seems wrong to me." Naruto said feeling that Umaru was getting more than what he deserve.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think the same thing, but unfortunately it's not a good time to reveal his crimes to the public." Joe began. "We already have Orochimaru to deal with and this would cause too much of an out roar."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think you already know what I mean. What do you think would happened if this information about Hamura, and Umaru became public?" Joe countered asked.

Naruto didn't want to admit it but he knew what would happen. If this information became public lots of people will be complaining up a storm for answers. People will question the very character of every leafninja from jonin to genin wondering whether or not if they are all corrupted. And that's not to say how the shinobi not involved we'll handle it, this will no doubt lead to infighting and distrust. "Is that the only reason this is staying under wraps? Is there a way to get him without the Uproar?"

"Perhaps. But there doesn't seem to be one right now." Joe said. "But just know that with us returning the thief's body, sends a message to Hamura. He knows he's been caught and is probably very afraid right now."

Somehow that brought a smile to Naruto's face. "I guess that's something. I just wish I could the look on his face right now...hey Joe, can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"What does it mean to be a ninja from your perspective?" Naruto asked leading to Joe asking why he wanted to know. "I've heard many times and even said myself that ninjas are neither good nor evil but are in the gray. Exactly what is that gray area?"

"...Its difficult to say but I personally believe that a ninja is someone that works within the shadows to serve the light, doing what is necessary for the greater good." Joe explained. "But that's just my preferred way of being a Ninja. What is yours?"

"I never really thought about that?" Naruto said honestly. "I've just been doing what my heart and conscience feels is right."

"Well that's better than nothing. Have you ever heard of sir Anjin the Demon Slayer?" Joe asked.

"Yes, in fact that's one of my favorite story's. A foreign sailor traveled to Japan to fight an evil sorcerer who stole something precious from him, on his journey he learned the ways of the Samurai, the ninja, and the mage making him a force to be reckoned with as he fought humans and Yoki alike. They said he fought on the side of Ieyasu Tokugawa and his retainers and was close friends with Hiattari Hanzo as they fought in the battle of sekigahara. Eventually he found the evil sorcerer and defeated him finally reuniting with the person that the sorcerer stole. The story also says that he once fought alongside Dante Masamune, and battled against Sanada Yukimura." Naruto said remembering one of his favorite stories.

Joe smiled hearing this. "I see, you must really like that story to know it to such a degree."

"Of course! It was the first story I ever heard at the orphanage and has been my favorite ever since. But sadly people speculated if he even existed or was just a plane old Navigator." Naruto said as most people believed that the foreign Samurai never existed and that his exploits were made up.

"Well just to let you know I actually do believe the story, because there was once a story about that same Samurai fighting an ancestor of mine." Joe expressed remembering his ancestor Jin Hayabusa.

"Wow really?! Please don't be pulling my leg on this one!" Naruto said a bit excited as Joe clarified that he wasn't joking. "Then please tell me more!"

"I have nothing important to do right now, so alright."

After a while Joe decided to help Naruto with his Ki control as they were now in front of the waterfall. The goal was to use a sword to cut a upward ref in the water leading up to the top. Naruto however was still having some problems not reaching halfway. "This is allot harder then I originally thought." Naruto complained.

"Ki isn't supposed to be easy, if you were to just master it in one go then it would defeat the purpose of training, you just need to focus more." Joe lectured.

"I know, but can you give me an example?"

"Fine but make sure to pay close attention." Joe said stepping forward. With his hand around his blade. Just when he was about to unshift it to deliver a Swift upward strike until Naruto said something.

"Is it true you used to date my mom?" This question caused Joe to overpower his strike and literally a leash an upward blast of energy from the center of the waterfall making it rain a bit. "What was that about staying focused." Naruto said mischievously.

Joe however gave him an annoyed look. "Did your mother tell you to do that if you had the chance?" Joe said not putting it past Medea to do something like this.

"Yes she did, she said it was payback for something that happened at Janet's welcome home party. What did you do by the way?" Naruto asked while also amazed at the blade strike Joe did and saw there was a blade Scorch mark next to several others before the waterfall came back and covered them.

"Let's just say when it comes to Medea, she didn't like it when I tried to keep our conversations at the party short." Joe explained. The reason for this was because the last time they met was when Naruto first started at the Ninja Academy. Although Medea at the surface seem calm she was actually heartbroken when she had to go home leaving her son there. So Joe decided to pay her a visit, and let's just say one thing led to another. **(Look back at chapter 16 for the changes)**. _"Your mother may not say it, but she really does miss having you at home, Naruto."_ Joe then noticed what Naruto was looking at. "As you can see even I had trouble with this a first."

"Chi and Ki really are amazing." The blond hair Ninja admitted.

"Yes it is. Chi is about harnessing one's life energy to exceed human limitations because theoretically the average human is only capable of using 10% or less of the bodies full potential. Chi is the key to surpassed those boundaries and being able to use more of it. Ki is the next step being able to manipulated as you see fit, that is what it means to truly have control over your own body.

"Having control over your body, huh? _one way or another I'm definitely going to master my Ki._ Okay! I'm ready to try again!" Naruto said preparing to continue the waterfall training.

* * *

 **Leaf Village, Konoha Cemetery**

The clone Naruto was watching from afar as a small funeral for Umaru was going on. A few shinobi were in attendance along with a few civilians some may be family or friends, although some wondered where his daughter Ami was. This surprised Naruto hearing that Ami was the daughter of the man that killed Marisberry. After the service was over and the people left Naruto went over to the grave and just looked at it.

 _"Why do I feel so empty inside? The man that killed mr. Maris is finally gone, I thought that would give me some kind of peace? But I don't feel peaceful at all, not even close, and why do I feel so guilty too? Is it because he was also someone's father?"_ Naruto had a dozen questions going on in his head when he heard someone approaching him and saw that it was Hinata with a flower vase. "Oh hey Hinata, how have you've been?"

"I'm doing fine, I just came to visit my uncle's grave." Hinata said motioning towards a grave a few tombstones away. "So why are you here? Was the person buried here someone you knew?"

"I knew who he was but I didn't have any connection with him, at least not a positive one." Naruto answered.

"You didn't like him?"

"I hated him." Naruto said causing a moment of silence as Hinata gasp. "I'm sorry you didn't need to hear that."

"No its fine, I just didn't expect that answer...may I ask why you heated him?" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before turning to Hinata. "Sure...but you might not like what you hear. You okay with that?"

"Yes so long as its the truth." After putting flowers on her uncle's grave Hinata was told of the events that took place in Twilight City on the month of November. "So Umaru killed Olga's father?" Hinata said in other shock. "And your saying it was Hamura that ordered it?"

"Yes...I understand if you don't believe me, I mean its-"

"I believe you." Hinata said shocking Naruto this time. When asked why she told him of what happened regarding the grass ninjas and koinzell. "And that's what happened."

"Oh my...you kissed Koinzell?" Naruto said getting an embarrassing look from Hinata. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself with that one. But I'm really sorry that you had to go through that."

"Its alright Naruto. Deep down I've always known that our village had some bad people in it, but to have it confirmed before me and see how bad it really was, was too much of a shock and I felt confusion and denial." Hinata said ensuring Naruto that she's come to terms with what she saw. "Naruto, do you remember our conversation on our second day of the academy?"

"Yes I do. You wanted to know what happened on the night of the fire."

"Well...I would like to hear the real version this time." Hinata said once again shocking Naruto. "I've always had a feeling that you were holding something back. Up until now I just let it pass, but now I would like to know the whole story please."

Naruto was silent before releasing a big sigh. "Hinata, you are the first friend I ever made in this Village. If I can't be honest with you about this, then there's no one I can be." Naruto said as he began to tell her what really happened on that night. He told her about how he ran away from the village intentionally and that it was Leaf Village Ninja that started the fire. "And that's the stuff I left out."

"That's just completely awful. Why do people hate you so much that they would burn down an orphanage?!" Hinata asked now wanting to know the reason why Naruto is the object of people's hatred.

"Its because I have inside me the monster that once destroyed this Village almost 13 years ago." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean-" Hinata I was about to ask until it suddenly clicked. "You mean the nine tail fox? But the 4th Hokage defeated that Beast."

"He did defeat him Hinata but just not the way you and the others figured. In the end he had to seal him to beat him, and unfortunately I was the person that he sealed it in." Naruto explained.

"Why? Why did it have to be you?" Asked Hinata.

"I...I may have a thought as to why, but I may be wrong about it." Naruto said thinking on the reasons the 4th Hokage made him a jinchuuriki. He then turned to look and Hinata who had a sad expression. "Is something the matter Hinata?"

"Its not fair that you have to go through this, its just not...do you hate this Village Naruto?" Hinata asked deep down knowing that if he said yes she couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

"In a way honestly I do...people hated me so naturally I hated them back." Naruto said before laughing sadly. "You know Hinata, there was once a time where I wanted to be Hokage. That one day I would get the respect of all the people of the leaf Village so they will finally acknowledge me."

"Really? Then why did you stop pursuing it?" Hinata asked.

"Because after the fire, when I moved to Twilight City, I got everything that I truly wanted. I realized that I never wanted to be Hokage to be respected by The Village. I just wanted to be acknowledge as a somebody and not be seen as a nobody."

"But you are a somebody here! You're a somebody to me and the rest of our class, and I know for a fact that there are people here that feel the same way." Hinata protested. "Were all connected by the Will of Fire that makes us a family."

"Hinata, I'm not even sure if I even have that Will in me. If anything that will was the part of me that burned up in that fire. I just don't think I have it in me anymore." Naruto said, even now he still doesn't feel the will of fire in him or if it even existed in him in the first place.

"But you do have it." Hinata said smiling at him. "I know you don't see it right now, but I can definitely see it."

"How can you be so sure of that? Because even now I still don't get it!" Naruto said.

"I'm not so sure myself. But I think it's the fact that protecting the village means protecting the people in it that you care about. I believe the will of Fire is something to protect people not enforced loyalty onto them." Hinata said surprising Naruto but what she said after that surprised him even more. "I also think that the hooded figure also has the will of fire in him."

"What makes you say that?"

"He stopped Mizuki from stealing the Forbidden scroll which could have been used against the village, he protected Danki from bad genin who were trying to hurt him, and I heard that he saved one of our ninjas who was badly injured and carried him to the hospital. I'm sure he wouldn't have done that stuff if he didn't care." Hinata finished.

Naruto I would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised at Hinata's statement. _"I never really thought of it that way? I just did want my heart felt was right at the time_. _"_ Just then he heard someone behind them and quickly turned around to see Gaara. This made Hinata turn around as well and was shocked to see the sand Ninja. "How long have you've been standing there?!"

"Since you started your story." Gaara said in his usual stoic voice.

 _"Why do I feel a dose of deja vu right now?"_ Naruto said remembering a similar event back in his Academy days.

"Wh..Why are you he..here?" Hinata ask a bit frightened.

"I came to confirm something that's been on my mind since I first saw you." Gaara said looking towards Naruto. "And your story just confirmed it. You really are just like me." When Naruto intimidated kankuro and Temari he saw in his eyes the same cold look that he gave to others and knew for a fact that behind that cheerful facade was someone seeping with Darkness.

"What do you mean?"

"In my body I house the one tail shukaku sand spirit. It was sealed inside of me while I was still in my mother's womb and through that process it ended up taking her life in the process. From that day forward I was saw as nothing but a monster, a figment of the past that people wish would disappear." Gaara explained. "My father the Kazekage taught me Jutsu which I once considered as some sort of Parental love however. He too saw me as a threat and has sent people to kill me which forced me to kill them, each time one failed my hatred for him grew."

"That's awful! What kind of father would do that to his own child?" Hinata said in shock. Her father may be strick but he would never do something to put her life in jeopardy.

"Your father sounds like a paranoid douche. I can't imagine having to live your life with your own parent painting a Target on your back." Naruto said. Thanks to the hokage's influence and a few others, people who probably would have attempted to kill him would never really get the chance, the only real attempt was the fire at the orphanage.

"Save your sympathy, all it proved was I must love only myself and live for only myself, so I fight for only myself. Fighting to kill your opponent to prove your existence is what fighting means to me." Gaara said freaking out the two Leaf Ninja before him.

"You..you can't truly believe that, can you?" Hinata said not believing that someone could be mentally scarred this much.

"I do." Gaara said as he turned to leave but not before giving one last look towards Naruto. "When I kill Uchiha I will fight you and we'll see who's Darkness it's greater. So don't lose to the Hyuga." with that the sand ninja left leaving Naruto speechless and Hinata a bit frightened.

* * *

 **The next day, Leaf Village, Afternoon**

The Leaf Village was having a 2 Day Festival in preparation for the finals of the chunin exam. There were people out and about enjoying the festival including team 10 along with Jacqueline, Sakura, Kim, Kiba, and Danki. All of them wearing different kinds of yukatas and kimonos. "Gotta admit, this Festival is really something, ain't it chief?" Dizzy spoke out.

"It really is. A lot of people from various places are here." Danki said noticing lots of different people, some clearly from other nations whether from the elemental Nations or the two Vale Nations. "No doubt a lot of them are anxious to see the finals as we are."

They soon heard throughout the crowd about the finalists. For the first match people were completely convince Neji will win and that Naruto would stand no chance, the second match people were anxious to see Sasuke Uchiha fight Gaara of the desert. They were even talking about Hinata's fight with Kasumi wanting to see if this hyuga can beat the princess of Mugen Tenchi.

"It doesn't look like Naruto has a lot of people rooting for him." Kim pointed out but was thinking mischief. If all these people were betting on Neji and against Naruto then if Naruto pulls off a win while she's betting on him that'll fill up her pockets.

"Well this is Neji hyuga that their talking about, he's been a favorite to win from the geco." Said Shikamaru before turning to Sakura. "By the way, where is Naruto. I haven't seen him since the preliminary rounds."

"I'm not sure." Sakura replied. To be honest she's been too busy worrying about Sasuke that she completely overlooked Naruto and what he was doing during this month break. _"What exactly have you've been up to Naruto?"_ Sakura wondered.

Unknown to her Ino went over to talk to Kim. "That is a good question, where is your boyfriend, Kim?" She whispered.

"He said he meet up with us later. He had something's he wanted to take care of first." Kim Whispered back.

* * *

In another location on top of a rooftop patio, Naruto was looking at the first show of fireworks with Ayane holding hands. "Was this really all you wanted to do?" the clone asked.

"Yeah, Kasumi wanted me to enjoy the festival with her and Hayate later. So I thought I do this while I have the chance. Besides your original is coming back, so you'll have to dissipate and give him all the knowledge you gathered." Ayane said leaning on the Clone's shoulder. "Are you sure your able to block out certain memories so your original won't now?"

"Of course, it shouldn't be too hard. Although you know, I don't have to rearrange my memory and just let my original know. This will definitely save you the time to confess to me a second time Ayane." The clone Naruto advised.

"I know, but I'm not ready confront my feelings for you full time. As much as I would like to always be like this, part of me wants to focus on my Shinobi life...and to continue patching up my relationship with my siblings." Ayane said with an embarrassing blush. This past month she was able to express her feelings for Naruto as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend, however all things must come to an end at least in her case she would like to go back to just being close friends for now.

"Your ridiculously stubborn, you know that right?" Naruto voiced his opinion, he then pulled the purple haired girl into an embraced as his hands where at her waist. "But that's one of the things I like about you most." Naruto then whispered something in Ayane's ear before taking her lips for the last time.

After a minute they finally separated with the clone finally dissipating leaving Ayane with a nervous blush remembering his last words to her. "Baka, saying something like that out of the blue."

* * *

The real Naruto just made it back to his house when he suddenly got feedback from his clone. There was a lot of information to take in so this caused a bit of a headache. The memories he got back were of his training sessions with Jiraiya, his Mission at the research facility, and finally what he heard about Neji and Hinata's past. _"Wow! So much has happened while I was gone! Wait? What's this memory with Jiraiya and the third- Oh my god! My..my father is-"_ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he open the door and heard a familiar voice welcoming him.

"Welcome home Master!" Myusel said doing her usual welcoming gesture this time in a Green kimono.

"Myusel? What are you doing here...again?" Naruto said feeling a sense of deja vu.

"I'm here to watch you in the finals along with ms Medea, Mash, and Lady Olga." The half elf explained. As Naruto enter the house he saw his mother watching TV on the couch he also heard some people upstairs most likely being Mash and Marie.

"Welcome home Naruto. How was your time at the Hayabusa Village?" Medea asked.

"Its was great mom. I even went to that project City that they were working on." Naruto answered.

"That's good." The blue-haired woman said before growing a mischievous look. "Now did you see Joe and did what I asked you to do if you saw him?"

Naruto smiled back. "Yes, and he was definitely caught off guard by it. So considered that mission complete mother." He said walking over to Medea.

"That's my boy, I knew you could do it!" Medea said giving Naruto a congratulatory hug. As they were hugging Medea whispered something to her son."I heard what happened at the project City let me know when you're ready to talk about it."

"Thanks mom." Naruto whispers back. "So when did you guys arrive?"

"Not that long ago, we were waiting for you to come home so we could welcome you back." Medea replied. "But anyway, why don't you rest up and later we can all go out and enjoy the festival."

"Sure thing. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Naruto said going upstairs where he saw Mash also wearing a kimono. "Hey Mash."

"Hey senpai, how do I look?" Mash said sowing off her violet white cloud kimono.

"You look completely adorable Mashy. By the way where is Marie?"

Before Mash could answer Marie came out the bathroom wearing an orange with black flower design kimono wear her hair tied into two ponytails. From where Naruto was standing he couldn't help but stare aimlessly at her which she noticed. "If you leave your mouth open like that flies will fly in." Olga said with a hint of amusement.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I'll get dressed and we can go!" Naruto said quickly going to a room completely missing the satisfy look on Marie's face.

* * *

Soon enough Naruto got dressed in his yakata and him, Olga, Myusel, and Mash went out to join the other to the dismay of Sakura who still didn't like Olga. Shino soon arrived with Suzume who also invited her teammates Araya and Koinzell somewhat creating a tense atmosphere. And lastly Hinata arrived with Sui-Fang who some of the guys were already intimidated by. _"For crying out loud! When I sent a text out that we should all hang out at the festival, I did it in the hopes that it would just be us Leaf villagers and Sasuke would probably show_ _as well!_ Hey Naruto? Have you by any chance seen Sasuke?" Sakura said hoping that her teammate has seen the missing Uchiha.

"Actually I was thinking he would be with you guys. _But then again Sasuke has never been one for social gatherings. At least not going willingly."_ Naruto said which unfortunately caused Sakura and Ino to be slightly disappointed.

"Oh come on girls, a festival isn't for moping! Let's go out and enjoy ourselves!" Suzume shouted.

"Your speaking my language sister!" Dizzy spoke out in agreement.

The group of youths began to enjoy the festival as best as they could. Kiba, Sui-fang, and Choji played a whack-a-mole game but instead of moles it was snakes, slugs, and frogs; surprising enough Sui-feng was the one to win. The next game was a shuriken throwing contest with a challenge to anyone who could beat last year's Champions score who was Tenten. It was Myucel, who stepped up to the challenge with the half elf succeeding, her prize being the least favorite prize a small Fox. When asked why she picked it she said it reminded her of her master to Naruto's embarrassment. Hinata was eyeing a blue stuffed lion as a prize in a ball shifting booth where a person must guess wear the red ball is after being shuffled in three cups, Hinata wasn't allowed to play because of her Byakugan to her dismay. Koinzell seeing the look on her face decided to play, to their amazement he guessed the right cup every time winning the lion and giving it to Hinata to her joy and embarrassment. They also got plenty of snacks and Foods from the food stands then decided to go up on a small hill away from the festival to enjoy the next fireworks show with them sitting on the grass while eating the food that got.

"The fireworks look amazing tonight." Said Ino with some of the others agreeing her.

"Yeah they really are." Said Sakura. _"This may not have went the way I hoped it would, but it was actually fun despite the uninvited_ guests." Sakura looked around to see everyone having a good time. _"I hop these happy moments never end, that will always be able to be like this."_ Sakura hoped from the bottom of her heart, although she wished that Sasuke was here to enjoy this too.

From on top of the hill the Young kids could see some people coming into the leaf Village, most likely the delegates. There was Shiden and his wife Ayame, next was Joe along with Magrette. After that the new Mizukage Mai along with her escort Ao. Next came a man of African descent wearing a black robe with a hood, no doubt this was King Adewale. The next person to show up had a few people gasping; it was a woman wearing a fancy black dress with long hair and yellow eyes with pointed ears, this must have be the new head of the black spider clan.

"Wow! Whose that lady?" Kiba said with the others also wondering.

"That is lady Semiramis, the leader of our village and my Mother." Koinzell said shocking some people.

"Semiramis! As in Lady Semiramis!? The women who helped our village in the third great ninja war after the 4th Hokage recruited her?!" Sakura said shocked. In history class it was known that the 4th Hokage recruited a mage a year or two before the third great ninja war and even stuck around after said war. However, after the nine tails attack and the 4th's death she disappeared. This caught Naruto's attention as well hearing that she was involved with the 4th.

"Yes that's her." Suzume said motioning towards the women. "Our highly intelligent, devious, and beautiful leader. Lady Semiramis!" Suddenly she and her teammates got a telepathic message.

"Well it seems we have to go. I got a feeling Lady Semiramis wants to speak with us." Araya said getting up.

"What a shame. I'll see you later Shino!" Suzume said getting up and bidding farewell.

"See you tomorrow Suzume." Shino replied.

Koinzell was getting up and about too leave when Naruto stopped him to ask him something. "Say Koinzell, if that's your mom right there, then where your father?"

"My father passed away years ago." Koinzell said leading Naruto to apologize for his question. "There's no need to apologize, I was only one years old when he died, so I wouldn't remember him anyway."

"What about the rest of your family?" Myucel asked. "Don't you have any siblings?"

"I...I have a brother and a sister, but I'm not really close with them." Koinzell answered.

"Really? Why?" Hinata asked.

"I said enough. I'll see you all at the chunin exams...and Naruto."

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Good luck with your fight against Neji." Koinzell said before leaving.

"I really don't get those guy?" Sakura said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked her cousin.

"I'm still hesitant to trust the black Spider Clan especially with the strange things that's been going on. How can we be sure that they're not a part of it?" Since the forest of death Sakura has been constantly wondering what's been going on with the village. Where is Orochimaru? Is Sasuke okay? Are the black spiders in cahoots with the sound? So many questions left unanswered, and she wishes that someone would tell her what's going on especially if her Sasuke is in danger.

After a while of watching the fireworks Naruto got up. "Well I think its about time I went home. I got a Hyuga to beat up tomorrow and I want to make sure that I don't sleep in." With that Naruto bid them farewell well him and the girls that came with him left.

"I think I'll leave too. My mom wants me to go pick up my dad and come home so I won't be able to sleep in either." Shikamaru said as him and Choji left. Soon enough the others began to leave as well not knowing that tomorrow events will occur that will change their lives forever and that this moment will hold more meaning than they originally thought.

* * *

 **The next day, Chunin exam Stadium**

The day everyone has been waiting for has arrived. The finals of the chunin exam. The stadium was filling up with spectators and delicates and upon a balcony the Hokage, Kazekage, and Mizukage, along with Joe, Shiden, Adewale, and Semiramis.

"Well I have to say, I didn't think I see you again like this first poisoner." The fourth Kazekage Rosa said looking towards the long haired woman. "To think that you are the new leader of the black Spider Clan, how'd you pull that off?"

"I'm quite curious about that myself." Mai said also curious.

"Believe it or not, it was easier than you think." Semiramis spoke in an elegant voice. "More then half of them were already debating do to their leaders methods as their Clan was declining, all it would take is for someone to spark the fuse that would lead to the inner conflict."

"So it's safe to say that you're the one who sparked it." Adewale said.

"Not really. I just convinced someone else to spark it and make sure the his side was winning, and when the dust settled they all practically begged me to be their leader." Semiramis chuckled a bit.

"Your just as devious as I remember, Semiramis. But I do admit it is good to see you again, we all wondered what happened to you after the Nine-Tails attack. We all assumed you disappeared after your 'master' died." The third said.

Semiramis looked away and stared at Koinzell who was in the stadium with the other participants. "I had other responsibilities that I needed to take care of."

As the finalists (minus Sasuke) entered the arena as the new propter Genma Shiranui and Namida got their attention. "Welcome finalists too the finals of the chunin exam!" He then took out the roster for them to see.

 _"So Sasuke is the only one not here yet. Exactly where is that guy, and Kakashi Sensei for that matter?"_ Naruto wondered before the referee announce that the first match will begin soon. _"That'll have to wait for later. I've got my own problems to deal with."_ Naruto thought looking at Neji who look back at him before smiling arrogantly. _"That's right Neji, keep being confident that's exactly what I need you to be."_

From the Stadium Sakura, Ino, Choji, Danki, Jacqueline, and Kim were watching as the participants left the stadium leaving only Naruto and Neji. "Looks like the first match is about to begin. I got to say even my software is trembling with anticipation!" Oh! And Dizzy too.

Across from them are Medea, Marie, Myucel, and Mash were watching as well. "I hope Naruto will be alright. His opponent looks pretty intimidating." Mash said concerned.

"He'll be fine Mash, knowing Naruto he's already thinking how to win this." Marie said in confidence. The crowd however did not share her enthusiasm as they were cheering for Neji and booing Naruto. That was until they felt a silent killer intent courtesy of Medea which shut them up.

"Do your best sweetie!" Medea cheered.

 _"Thanks for the wave of confidence mom, all that yelling was irritating."_ Naruto said in thought. His attention was then focused on Neji who was staring him down as well. "Hey Neji, let the best ninja win."

"Good, because I intend to." Neji replied game into a gentle fist stance while activating his Byakugan. "Any last words before you lose?"

"Just this...watch your back." Naruto said taking out his bo-staff twirling it around until he held it behind him.

"Let the match begin!" Genma announced.

Naruto started off throwing 3 knives at Neji who easily deflected them, but this was a distraction as Naruto creating 4 Shadow clones each going after Neji from four corners as Naruto kept a distance for air rifle while putting a spell circle around him. The first clone came in with its own bo staff trying to strike at Neji who simply block the strikes and then try to strike at the Clone only for it to use a pole toss sending him over Neji while the two other clones were above him, one throwing shuriken and the other using Shadow clone shuriken Jutsu. Neji however quickly sprinted avoiding the projectiles above him and took the time to take out the two clones before heading for the real Naruto avoiding the air bullets. And went for a gentle Feast strike in his stomach as Naruto grips his hand.

"Naruto/Senpai!" Sakura, Hinata, Myucel, and Mash said in worry while for some reason Marie and Medea remained calm.

"Just as I predicted. You would create Shadow clones to confront me while you stood here to take a sniper position, you're too much of a mid-range and long-range fighter to want to come at me yourself." Neji said only to be surprised when Naruto looked up and smirked.

"Who said I wouldn't come at you myself." Naruto said before turning into a cloud of smoke revealing to be a shadow clone. Before Neji could recover from the shock he was suddenly hit in the back by a shield Bash courtesy of the real Naruto who was mistaken for the Clone that first confronted Neji. "Didn't I tell you to watch your back." The real Naruto said.

Neji was getting back up giving Naruto a dissatisfying look. _"That was careless of me! He was beating me on and I took it!"_

"Impossible?! He actually got a hit on Neji?!" Tenten said in shock.

"And the first hit goes to the kid with the whiskers!" Dizzy said. As all throughout the stadium people were surprised that the first hit was delivered by Naruto.

"You shouldn't make an a sumption like that Neji, because I'm not that easy to read." Naruto proclaimed before unleashing air cutter aiming straight at Neji who quickly spins around to release a field of chakra that rotated and deflected the attack back in Naruto who used his ballistic shield to block the attack which did the trick only for Neji to take the opportunity to strike at the shield using the momentum to destroy it making it just an ordinary metal bo staff which also pushed Naruto back.

"Well neither am I." Neji said satisfied now knowing that he destroyed his opponents defense. "I'll admit you're one of the few people to ever actually managed to hit me in the beginning of a match. So for that I think I'll stop holding back, and I advise you to do the same." Neji said now taking the series.

Naruto said nothing as he got up in a few seconds took a deep breath before looking at Neji. "Your right. The gloves are coming off!" Naruto said changing his chakra into Mana while turning his bo staff into spear mode.

Neji in response took out a kunai as the two began to Clash with their weapons. Just as Naruto was about to land a blow Neji once again spun around to unleash his rotation which pushed Naruto back. "Its fruitless to keep coming at me with your weapon. My Palm rotation will be able to block and deflect any of your attacks." Neji explained.

"Your right, my spears not going to cut it." Naruto said before changing his spear Spearhead into what looked to be a lance. "Let's see if this works instead." Naruto said as he placed his Lance forward before using his wind Magic through his feet to launch him forward towards Neji.

 _"Its futile, I'll just block this_ _too!"_ Neji said as he once again used rotation. When the Lance met with the rotation to everyone's surprise the Lance did not get repelled but instead began to spin eventually The Clash ended with this time Neji being pushed back with great force that he almost hit the wall.

"Whoa!" Suzume said from the balcony. "How did he manage to pierce his rotation With just a lance?"

"It wasn't just a lance. Naruto turned it into a drill lance." Shino explain with the other participants listening in. "Because Neji's rotation spins and reflects a forward moving object, Naruto decided to create a lance that would spin the exact same way once it collided and overtime it would eventually pierce the rotation causing it to burst which would push Neji back."

"That...That's just a coincidence! There's no way someone like Naruto could come up with an idea like that!" Hibachi said in denial.

"Your just jealous because unlike you he actually found a way past an obstacle by actually thinking and improvising." Houki said causing Hibachi to Huff.

 _"Neji is fighting like The Prodigy that he is, but to be able to keep up with him and to also find a way to counter the rotation is no easy feat. This Uzumaki child is proving to be just as clever as_ _Neji."_ the head of the hyuga clan Hisashi pointed out observing the fight with his youngest daughter Hanabi. A second later Neji finally got up breathing a bit hard as it's shown that he did take damage.

"Now to finish this!" Naruto said summoning a green spell circle in his face as he cast a wind spell. A blast of green wind energy was going straight for Neji who just stood there and smirked. And from his hand he Unleashed fire which countered the wind spell. "What on-" Naruto couldn't finish his statement because Neji began to blast fire from his fingertips forcing Naruto to dodge. "Your..your a Firebender?!"

"Yes." Neji answered. "I've been practicing this for 3 years. Looking for a way to master a different type of energy without me having to switch out my chakra, eventually I discovered bending which implies someone to use Mental energy to control the elements around. This way I could create my very own style of the gentle fist. So be glad for you are the first person to fight against the Blazing Fist!" Neji proclaimed as his hands glowed Orange with a fiery aura. He soon went on the attack with the eight trigram 64 Palms, forcing Naruto on the defensive as he had to block neji's blazing fist strikes every now and again getting more than one hit in which burned.

From where he was sitting Hisashi was amazed at what he saw. _"There's no doubt about it. That is the new gentle fist style that you were developing, Hizashi. Your son truly is a genius for not only mastering the main house technique, but also for perfecting the new style you created!"_

"The blazing fist? That kind of looks like your pyrokinesis Jackie." Ino said turning to said girl.

"That definitely is pyrokinesis, but in a smaller aspect considering his dominant energy is chakra. Element bending is using mental energy to manipulate Natural Energy around to control an element, so just as Neji said he can use fire manipulation without having to stop using chakra." Jacqueline explained.

"And to make matters worse fire has an advantage over wind which puts Naruto at a disadvantage." Sakura said now in complete worry. Although on the corner of her eye she can see that Marie wasn't worried. "Hey Olga, what's wrong with you? Can't you see Naruto might lose?"

Marie who was focused on the match decided to humor Sakura for a bit. "There's nothing wrong with me. Naruto still has an advantage if you keep looking." Marie said bringing their attention back to the stadium.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Neji challenged. His answer was Naruto summoning a blue spell circle in each hand which formed 2 swirling vortexes which he fired straight at Neji who countered with fire blasts of his own. When the two moves collide what appeared was steam. "What?" Neji sad scene Naruto get up with blue glowing mist surrounding.

"I never said I only knew wind magic, or did you forget my fight with the sound ninjas?" Naruto said as his Lance began to Glow a misty light blue indicating that its now Enchanted with water magic. "I gotta admit Neji, I've been up against some pretty strong people ever since I become a Ninja. Some I've won, some I've lost, but I have to say that no one has ever challenge me like this before. When it comes to opponents like you I have to plan my next move carefully or else I will lose." Naruto said actually smiling because to be honest he's actually enjoying himself.

"And your smiling about that because?"

"Because fighting someone that can actually push you is way more fun then fighting someone one-sidedly. In my opinion this is what it truly means to have a rival." Naruto proclaimed.

Neji couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "You don't actually believe that your my equal, do you?" Neji questioned. "There is no way someone like you has the intelligence to match that of a hyuga. It's simply not your destiny.

"No I definitely think I'm the smartest one out of the two of us." Naruto joked causing Neji to growl a bit. "But to be honest, if it wasn't for your attitude I would actually like you. The way you constantly talk about people failing and how they can't change as if you have some kind of 'future sight', like you can read people's Destiny just by looking at them. You may have the Byakugan, but your just as blind as you look."

"Ok now I'm really upset! What would someone like you possibly know?!" Neji said obviously angered.

Naruto just took out a pocket watch and began setting a timer. "Believe it or not, a lot Neji." Naruto said before showing Neji the stopwatch. "When this timer goes off the match will be over."

"Okay now your just being cocky. I'll defeat you before that timer runs out." Neji said.

"Then let's do this!" Naruto said as he and Neji charged each other.

The audience couldn't help but feel amazed as this fight now turned into a fire versus water, with Neji's fire strikes, and Naruto's water bullets that he fired from his Lance. "Those two really are amazing! They just can't seem to overlap the other?!" Namida said looking out at the fight.

"There both geniuses in their own right. I say this match can go either way." Genma said before looking at the arena and began to notice something _. "But it looks like the Uzumaki kid might be taking the victory._ Namida, I think we should stay back for a bit."

"Okay!" The chunin assistant said.

Back with the fight Naruto and Neji were beginning to lose stamina and knew they have to end this quick. Naruto's Lance began to swirl around with water like a drill and jousted straight at Neji who used his blazing fist style what rotation. The clash created a huge smoke of steam as a huge explosion followed after. As it settle down the audience, the delegates, and the rest of the participants waited patiently to see the victor was. When it dissipated completely they saw Naruto on his knees holding himself up by his Lance wall across from him was Neji who was still standing but breathing hard. Before anyone could say anything they heard a timer go off which caused Neji to smirk.

"Well it looks like you were right about one thing. When the timer went off this match would be over, you fought well and did good to push me this far, but by the end of the day it really was your destiny to lose." Neji proclaimed until he saw Naruto smile of bit. "What are you smiling about? Can't you see you lost?"

"Because the timer ran out and I have you right where I want you, which means the match is over, look up." Naruto advised.

Neji looked up to see major storm cloud hanging over him and remembered seeing something similar in the forest of death. _"How?! He didn't even cast_ _the spell! I have to be redirect it!"_ Neji was about to get in position to redirect it when he saw the lightning aiming at 3 kunai's on the ground in a puddle that also had shurikens, and as he looked around he saw he was in the center of that puddle. Neji would have tried to escape but found his shoes were frozen to the puddle and was helpless as the lightning reached him and electrocuted him with paralyzing affect. When the attack subsided Neji was now on the ground injured and paralyzed leaving him and the audience wondering what the heck just happened. As Naruto got up Neji had to ask. "How? You didn't even cast Gale lightning."

Naruto scratched his head to think how he could explain this. "Future sight. it's not really a spell but more like an incantation. You see, you pick a spell that you know and at a later time it will be cast without you needing to cast it, and all you need to do to activate it is just by reciting the name _future sight._ Are you getting the picture?" Naruto explained.

"But you said that when.." Neji thought back for a moment to when Naruto said future-sight. It was about when he brought out the timer, and as he looked closely those three kunai's were the same ones that he threw at the beginning of the match along with the throwing stars. This could only mean one thing. "You...You had this planned at the very beginning. While we we're fighting you were setting up the field just for this." Neji said figuring it out some of the audience were beginning to see it as well.

"That's right. Its like I said Neji, you may have to Byakugan, but you're just as blind as you look." Naruto reminded. "Just so you know, I had to think really hard on this plan knowing full well that one slip-up could have gave it all away, and the most difficult part was trying to survive long enough for it to work. So don't go spouting about just being destiny because it could have gone either way."

"What makes you say that?" Ask Neji knowing full well that he's lost this.

"Because...your a genius." Naruto said leaving Neji speechless.

Genma hearing enough smiled. "The first match is over, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And curtain!" Naruto said bowing before the audience. The area was silent before clapping could be heard and soon the entire audience was clapping and cheering. From Naruto's lowered bowed head had was a look of surprise not really expecting anyone but his family to clap for him. Not wanting to be sore about it Naruto looked up and gave them a V for victory before making his way out of the stadium as the medic Ninja took Neji away. Hisaishi seeing this decided to get up to see Neji to tell him something that should have told to him a long time ago.

"I can't believe it?!" Ino said flabbergasted. "Naruto didn't just manage to win, but he won completely fooling Neji?"

"What was that spell that he used?" Danki asked curious.

"Its called Future-Sight. Just as Naruto explained, you pick a spell and at a later time it will be completely cast without the caster calling it out and it uses no Mana. However until its cast the person cannot use that spell." Medea explained. "Its not something to be used regularly, a person has to really think before using it." The blue-haired woman said while also feeling happy and proud that her son managed to win.

"Wow, when did Naruto learn that spell?" Kim asked.

"It was something my father taught him. It was one of his favorites." Marie answered as she looked at Naruto. "Its like I said. Naruto from the beginning was already thinking of how to win the match, so there was nothing to worry about."

"Your right, everything went according to senpai's design. His idea was nothing short of pure genius!" Mash said in admiration.

"Master truly is amazing!" Myucel said with just as much admiration.

Sakura from where she was sitting although happy to see her teammate win couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. _"As much as I hate to admit it, your idea was amazing and as always you managed to do it without anyone figuring it out. You really are an unpredictable strategist."_

"My, now that was an interesting first match." Mai said nothing short of impressed.

"This child shows great promise, he is definitely worthy of being a chunin." Adewale commented.

"I was just thinking the same thing. _He really is Minato's son._ " Semiramis spoke out.

"I say your son did a good job training him Joe." Shiden whispered.

"This is just his capabilities with magic. Just wait till you see how far he's gone with Ki." Joe whispered back.

The third Hokage also found himself more impressed than he anticipated _. "You have grown more_ _then I ever thought Naruto."_

With the Opening match now over people were now waiting for the second match Sasuke vs Gaara. However Sasuke was still nowhere to be found making the Third contemplate whether to disqualify him or not. Just when he was about to get up the Kazekage interrupted. "Now let's not be so hasty Lord third, I say we can wait a bit for Sasuke to show up. I'm actually interested in seeing Sasuke fight our Gaara."

"I disagree. If he's going to be late to something as important as this, then he should be held accountable for it." Joe replied.

"He's right Hiruzen, it wouldn't seem fair to the other participants who actually bothered to show up on time." Adewale advised.

"Too be honest I'm interested in seeing this match as well." Mai said turning to the Hokage. "Its not every day I get to see someone from the Uchiha Clan fight especially since he's the last one."

The third was still contemplating. Both sides had good points and he could see that the audience are waiting patiently for some announcement. Eventually he got up to announce that Sasuke's match would be postponed until the end of the current matches. this at least settled down the crowd who either wanted to see the match or just wanted the chunin exams to continue.

"Well it shouldn't really matter, considering that there are more matches, this crowd won't get bored." Shiden said.

"So long as this doesn't hinder my son's or Suzume's matches I'm alright with it." Semiramis voiced out.

Once confirming this with the proctor Genma look towards the balcony. "With the second match postponed, the next match will be Shino vs Hoki!"

With that said the bug user and lightning user jumped off the balcony and onto the field both anxious to get their fight started.

* * *

 **End**

 **And finally here's chapter 25. Sorry it took so long but I've been having trouble with internet lately. I'll get it settled soon enough. When y'all leave a comment, feel free to tell me what fight you're looking** **forward to. Also letting you guys know that the rise of Nightfox is reaching its end at least in story title. The story will continue with tales of the elemental Nation. It won't just be a story involving Naruto but others as well but more importantly sharing the main character spot with Naruto will be someone who's potential I felt was wasted in the beginning of the Naruto series. Feel free the guess who it is because I won't be giving any hints this time.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter and leave reviews and I'll see you all next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello! Warhawk talons is back to bring you chapter 26. As always please continue to support the story however way you can. While we're on the subject, throughout the whole story which was your favorite art and your favorite character overall. No one's judging especially not me.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of the material used in the story, all source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

Chapter 26: The finals of the chunin exam, part 2

* * *

 **Chunin exam Stadium**

Shino and Hoki where standing across from each other as Genma stood between them. "Alright, let the second match begin!"

When the match started Shino Unleashed his bugs from his arms that went towards Hoki who quickly jump back to gain some distance before taking out throwing stars and threw them at the insect user who quickly dodged and ran towards him while throwing a punch which Hoki blocked with his right forearm before delivering an elbow strike at Shino's stomach which released a purple Shockwave which forced Shino back while clenching his stomach. "Parasitic insects: Sworm." Shino said as Hoki found himself surrounded by bugs.

As the sworm got closer, Hoki unleashed his purple lightning zapping them back. He then shook his arm as a few insects fell out of his sleeve. "That trick may have worked on the sound Ninja, but that something won't work on me." Hoki said as he took out two billy clubs that made of black bamboo that began to glow with purple sparks. Seeing where this is going Shino took out two kunai knives as the two began to clash with their weapons. Hoki found himself impressed that Shino was able to keep up with him while Shino did his best to keep up with Hoki knowing that close combat wasn't his strongest aspect at this point.

"I have to say, Shino is doing great so far being able to keep up with Hoki like this." Kasumi said looking at the fight impressed that someone is able to hold their own against her teammate.

"Who exactly is this guy?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Hoki is from the Hajima sec of the Mugen tenshi Clan and is the adopted son of Genma the leader of the Hajima sec." Kasumi answered.

 _"Wait..son?"_ Naruto said surprised _. "Then wouldn't that make him Ayane's brother?_ " Naruto took a closer look at Hoki's clothes and noticed some of the purple. _"I guess purple is the national color of the hajima branch."_ Naruto then noticed that hibachi was completely distracted by the fight that he wasn't aware is that the Kote was sticking out through his long sleeve. Seeing this as his chance to take the ninja tool away he quickly got the attention of Suzume and whispered something in her ear. "So do you think you can do that for me?" Naruto asked.

"If it's to keep this guy from cheating against Koinzell, sure."

* * *

Meanwhile with the audience. They were finding the match enjoyable with Kiba and akamaru cheering for Shino, and Renga cheering for Hoki.

With Sakura and her group, Kim suddenly got a text message and got up, at the same time Myucel was Whispering something to Marie and got up to leave. "Well I'll see you guys later. I'm going to collect my winnings and go home."

"Winnings? You were betting on the first match?" Sakura said surprised. "Why are you leaving for home, don't you want to watch the rest of the fights? You'll end up missing Sasuke's fight."

"Nah, I was only interested in Naruto's fight, so my interest in this is over. I'll see you at home Sakura." Kim said taking her leave.

"Okay, but I'm telling you you'll be missing out!" Sakura called out before she noticed that the half elf was gone too. "Where Myucel go off to?"

"She went off to collect my winnings and then decided to go home." Olga answered.

"But she'll miss out on the other fights too. Why leave so early?" Ino wondered not seeing why Myucel would leave knowing that they're not even halfway through the tournament.

* * *

Back in the arena, the fight between the leaf Ninja and Mugen tenshi Ninja was raging on. Shino went for an elbow strike only for his opponent to block it with his forearm making him drop one of his kunai's, Hoki then countered with a billy club to shino's head. Thinking fast Shino quickly turned his head so the stick would hit his head band and would used the momentum to knock the stick out of his hand, once that was done he quickly grabbed it and aimed for the other billy club in Hoki's right hand.

Seeing that he was unarmed, Hoki grabbed Shino's risk and twisted to make him drop his other knife before letting go and push kicked him away. "I got to say you're pretty good Shino. Using your forehead protector as a way to disarm me."

"I have to say the same thing. You disarmed me just as quickly as I did you." Shino complimented back. _"Although he clearly has the advantage in taijutsu. Eventually he'll get a solid blow that will more or less take me down. Best to end_ _this now then to drag out the fight any longer."_ Shino put his hand on the ground causing the Earth beneath Hoki's feet to shake. Out from under him a swarm of beetles came gushing out like a geyser and began to spin around him like a tornado. "Parasitic insects: Typhoon!"

"Shino got him!" Kiba cheered with akamaru barking in agreement.

"Wow, Shino manage to get his insects underground to ambush him straight from below!" Asuma said sitting next to kurenai as they were watching.

Kurenai herself couldn't help but smile. "That's not all. Shino manage to train his bugs to absorb lightning, so he won't be able to zap his way out of that." Kurenai said until suddenly she noticed what seemed to be a rainbow Dot admitting from the bug typhoon. "What on?"

"Oh no, Hoki!" Namida yelled out but it was too late as a massive shock wave of multiple colors began to spark wildly as Shino struggled to keep control of the typhoon as his bugs were absorbing the energy. Eventually the Shockwave subsided as did the typhoon, Shino fell on his knees out of breath. Across from him was Hoki who was also on his knees but was now sparking with rainbow colored sparks struggling to get up or perhaps for something else. "I call the match over, the winner of the second match is Shino Aburame!" Namida declared making the crowd cheer for Shino, she then placed Hoki over her shoulder and began to drag him to the Infirmary telling the medical ninjas that she'll handle his recovery. When one of them protested she gave him a very intimidating look that told him this wasn't up for debate.

Shino made his way back to the balcony with the other participants to be greeted by Suzume who hugged him. "Way to go Shino! I knew you could win!"

"Congratulation Shino, you were amazing out there." Hinata said congratulating her teammate.

"Y..yeah, he was a very difficult and unique opponent." Shino said. But unknown to them Shino was shooken up a bit, something that Naruto noticed.

"Hey Shino, are you alright? You seemed a bit shooken up." Naruto whispered. Shino was never one to be shaken up so easily.

"Its the energy he was emitting, Naruto. Whatever it was it was way more intense then any chakra I've ever absorbed, my bugs are still trying to calm themselves down from the experience. He is no ordinary person that much I can tell you." Shino said to Naruto.

With the village leaders shiden was taking a breath of relief when he noticed the third Hokage giving him a look. "What exactly was that Shiden? The energy that boy let out didn't seem ordinary at the slightest. That and Namida seem too quick to end the fight."

"Sorry, but that is confidential to the Hajima part of the clan." The Mugen tenshi leader replied.

"...Joe." Sarutobi said looking at the Hayabusa leader in regards to the young chunin assistant's actions.

"Not my place to tell." Joe said plain and simple.

* * *

In the Infirmary of the chunin stadium, Namida laid Hoki on a table before going to lock the door. "You didn't need to stop the match, Namida. I wasn't beaten yet." Hoki said leaning up.

Namida turn back to look at him with a serious expression. "This isn't the time or the place to reveal the existence of 'Ci' Hoki. Especially with so many people watching." She then went over to sit on Hoki's lap while grabbing the right side of his face. "And don't try to act tough, I could tell you were putting out more Cosmic energy then you're used to."

"Do you have to do this now? I wanted to at least see the other matches." Hoki said as the girl pulled down his face mask and brought her face closer.

"I'm the only other person here that can use Ci, so I'm the only one that can balance yours when you let out too much Cosmic energy." Namida said as she closed the distance with a kiss that seemed to make her hair glow slightly.

From outside Hayate was standing against the door remembering how he met and took in Hoki as his apprentice. It was 6 years ago where he and Ryu were on a mission to investigate a mysterious bright light that happened in the land of Eddie. What they found was two pods each containing a six-year-old. They brought them back to the Hayabusa Village to let the professor exam them, only to find out that they possessed a weird energy that Magretta identified as cosmic energy. The two kids had no memory of who they were except for their names, those two were none other than Hoki and Namida. They both could absorb and unleash cosmic energy with Hoki doing it through shock waves while Namida could do it through sound waves. However they both had trouble controlling this energy which is why the two Villages decided to train them through the use of chi creating something completely new known as Ci. Hoki's purple lightning is actually a more controlled less recognizable level of cosmic energy, but if push too far he could unleash more wild amount then he's used to, which brings us to Namida who is able to absorb and balance out Cosmic energy. So she's able to stabilize his wild energy with her stable energy. "You did good Hoki, but with Orochimaru somewhere in this Village we can't afford to let him know about Ci." Hayate said.

* * *

Soon enough it was time for the third match, Koinzell vs Hibachi. The people mostly leaf Village people were curing for Hibachi while booing Koinzell for the fact that he was a black spider Ninja.

"You don't seem to have a lot of supporters, Koinzell. Hope that doesn't bother you?" Naruto asked.

"Not in the slightest." Koinzell said jumping down into the arena.

"Watch as I become a legend in the making, losers!" Hibachi proclaimed jumping down as well. _"With the Kote I'll be able to counter anything this freak may have. Victory is as good as-"_ Hibachi was saying until he notice something that put literal fear in him. The storage part that held the carthage's of sealed ninjutsu was missing making the Kote a useless gauntlet. _"No no no nooooo! This can not be happening right now!_ "

"Let the third match begin!" The referee called.

Hibachi look to see that Koinzell already took out his scythe. "Alright let's make this quick."

"Wait wait wait! I'm not ready! I call timeout!" Hibachi called-out confusing a lot of people.

"You had a month to prepare and two matches before this one, and you're saying that you're not ready to fight me." Koinzell said feeling a bit irritated. "You know, I just might kill you just for being irritating."

This really put the fear into hibachi as he went for a shuriken and threw it at Koinzell who easily dodge it. _"No choice, I'm going to have to fight him with my own power! No problem, with my arrangement I should be able_ to-" Hibachi was interrupted when koinzell tried to cut him with his scythe. Not wanting to be on the receiving end, Hibachi ducked out of the way and made 3 Shadow clones to attack him. Koinzell however dispensed of them easily with one good swing. Hibachi decided to try Shadow clones again this time making them surround him and go at him at once. Koinzell in response grab the first clone and threw him at the second one before cutting down the last one. Hibachi took this opportunity to charge at him with a kunai only to be disappointed when the spider Ninja Ki pulse him in the gut sending him plummeting into the wall. _"Okay, this may be a bigger problem then I thought."_ Hibachi said trying to get back up.

"Well this is pathetic. Just pathetic." Koinzell said as he began walking towards his opponent. "Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic. Out of every finalist why did I have to get stuck with you?"

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Hibachi enraged charge to right at Koinzell with lightning chakra infused with his kunai. "Your talking to the guy who will be Hokage!"

Unfortunately Koinzell grabbed him by the throat. "You Hokage? Did the Elder put that silly little idea in your head? How could someone like you who couldn't even make it here without relying on some toy possibly be worthy of the title Hokage?" Koinzell said in a voice low enough to where the audience wouldn't hear him.

"You..you knew?"

"Of course, you weren't very discreet with it. So chances are you would have been disqualified the moment you used it, not that it would have helped anyway." Koinzell mocked.

"W-What?" Said a scared Hibachi. "Who..who are you! What are you!"

Koinzell smirked evilly at his question. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I told you this now. Listen closely because I'm only going to say this once." He then whispered something into Hibachi's ear.

As people wondered what he said Hibachi had a face of dread. "N-No! You can't be his son! You're lying!"

"Are you sure?" Koinzell mocked as a ninpo circle surrounded them indicating the lightning technique he used on Lee in the preliminary rounds.

"D-damit...DAAMMIT!" Was all Hibachi could say as he was electrocuted into unconsciousness. This made koinzell the winner of Match 3 to the disappointment to many Leaf Ninja.

From the balcony Hinata wondered what koinzell might have said to Hibachi. She then turned her head to Naruto to find that he had a shocked expression on his face indicating that he heard what he said. "Naruto? Is something the matter?"

"I'm fine, just a bit surprised. I think I'm going to the bathroom right quick, excuse me." Naruto left before Hinata could say anything else leaving her to wonder what was going on in his head.

In the stairway koinzell was walking up the stairs when he saw Naruto there waiting for him with a look that said he wanted to talk and he would not move until he got some answers.

Koinzell sighed. "So...what do you want to know?"

"Are you?" Naruto try to force out. "Are you really my brother?!"

"...Yes, I am." Koinzell answered. The next thing he knew Naruto latched onto him and hugged him wall silently crying. Mildly shocked by this response koinzell returned the hug and held Naruto rubbing his head and telling him to let it all out. After a minute Koinzell broke the hug to look at Naruto. "I know you have a lot of questions, but I have something I need to do, so I'm leaving. We'll talk about this another time."

Although reluctant Naruto agreed. "Y-yeah..wait? So your just dropping out of the exam just like that, what about the rest of the chunin exam?"

"The reason we even participated in the exam was to build some relation with other villages, and my team was already going to be promoted to chunin anyway." Koinzell said leaving. "Besides, even if I did continue it would be pointless."

"What do mean?"

"Don't you think it's strange that they decided to move Uchiha's match to the very last instead of just disqualifying him? Obviously Orochimaru is going to do something at that point in time." Koinzell stated catching Naruto's curiosity.

"Exactly what are you going off to do, Koinzell?" Ask Naruto.

Koinzell only smirked. "I think your friend Hinata's match is about to start. She would no doubt feel sad if you missed it." This realization caused Naruto to head back to the balcony as koinzell left.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Leaf Village**

Kim and Myucel were meeting up with Ayane wearing the clothes that they wore on their girls night out a few months back. They were near a secluded area behind the head of the Second Hokage. "So what is it that you wanted our help with, Ayane." Myucel asked.

"Were going to apprehend Homura." Ayane answered. "We finally discovered the entrance to what they believe to be his hideout, and now that we have enough evidence it's time to apprehend this bastard before he tries to pull out." She then looked at Myucel before turning away slightly. "And given that he's the man responsible for the death of your master I thought you would like to be part of this."

"I would love nothing more then to help brings the man responsible for master Maris's death in. Thank you Ayane." Myucel smiled in gratitude.

"Aw, how sweet of you." Kim teased learning a slight glare from the purple haired ninja. "Well I say we best not keep this guy waiting any longer." Kim said using her magic to unseal the hidden manhole.

"Alright girls, were going in silently, so no unnecessary actions. The Hokage wants him brought in alive along with any other shinobi we encounter." Ayane instructed. After gain an okay from both girls they jumped into the manhole.

* * *

 **Homura's secret hideout**

The Hideout appear to be mostly deserted so far as the three girls made their way through.

"Weird? Not a lot of activity, I was literally expecting some patrolman or something." Kim stated looking around.

"That is weird. Myucel, do you hear anyone?" Ayane asked.

Myucel kneel down to put her hand on the ground and then focused. A few seconds later her eyes shot open. "There is major activity going on below. It's like a literal battle field down there." The half-elf explained causing her and her two companions to wonder what might be happening.

 _"What on earth could be going on down there?_ Let's get down there and find out." Ayane instructed making them go further down.

* * *

 **Chunin exam Stadium**

The second most anticipated match was finally announce. It was Hinata vs Kasumi! The two female ninja made their way to the arena, from the corner of her eye Hinata could see her father and sister which caused her to tense up. She could also see that naurto was back on the balcony watching her as well. She could also see her fellow genin, her sensei, and other sensei, and sibling disciple are watching her too. _"E_ _veryone is watching_ _me!"_ Hinata said definitely nervous

"Hey Hinata, are you feeling alright?" Kasumi asked the young hyuga.

"Y-yes! I'm fine, just a bit nervous is all. I never really expected to make it this far in the exam." Hinata replied.

"Well you did, and you should be proud of yourself for it. But just to let you know I'm looking to win this fight!" Kasumi proclaimed.

"A-alright! Let's to our best!" Hinata said getting into her fighting stance.

"Let the fourth match begin!" The ref called.

The two young princesses wasted no time and began their fight true hand to hand combat. Hinata try to go for her stomach only four Kasumi to sidestep spin change this behind her ready to deliver a chop to her neck only for Hinata to duck where she finally manage to place her hand on the left side of Kasumi where she did her signature Spirit gun as she now called it. With a quick turn of her risk she sent the Mugen tenshi princess on a collision course to the wall. _"Did I get her?"_ Hinata wondered until she saw Kasumi emerge with pink energy surrounding the spot where she struck her from.

"I see you're now able to properly control your spirit energy. Good now I can start fighting you seriously." Kasumi said creating a Bo Staff of pink energy before breaking it in two creating two Kali sticks to Hinata's surprise. "What? You didn't think you're the only one that was practicing with Spirit energy, did you?" Kasumi then went on the attack forcing Hinata to go on the defensive as she had the block the spirit sticks.

Within the audience there were people enjoying the match some cheering for Hinata and some cheering for Kasumi, unknown to them there were a few uninvited Guest that were observing the fight mostly Hinata. They were both Cloud Ninja.

"That hyuga girl is more skilled then the Intel lead on." The first Cloud Ninja said.

"Be impressed at your own time, we have a mission to complete. No doubt when this match is over she will be exhausted. As soon as the Medics taker to a room, we make our move." The second Cloud ninja instructed. "If the Intel is correct then during the commotion we can make our Escape."

However they both were unaware that Sui-Feng was listening in on their conversation. _"So lady Yoruichi was right. The cloud would try another kidnapping if an opportunity presented_ _itself."_

Back in the fight Kasumi was still on the attack with Hinata blocking her attacks as best as she can. Eventually Kasumi remade her sticks back into a Bo Staff and went for a left to right swing. Hinata did a limbo dock and use that opportunity to grab the staff and pulled Kasumi towards her where he delivered another strike this time to her stomach. However Kasumi saw this as an opportunity to strike her in the gut as well. This caused them both to clench their stomachs as they jump back to gain distances.

"Hinata is really holding her own out there. I think she could actually win this!" Ino cheered.

"Alright!" Yelled Sakura.

"She's no doubt doing her best to keep up with Kasumi, but let's not forget that Kasumi could use a Ninpo at any moment to end it" Dizzy expressed. As if on cue Kasumi began to Glow pink with what looked to be cherry blossoms circling around her. "Me and my big mouth, if I had one that is."

Hinata was surprised to say the least as Kasumi began charging what looked to be her finishing move. _"Hear it is! The ninpo that Sui-Feng told me about. I-I hope that the technique that we worked on works...No! Like lady Yoruichi said, my Spirit attacks are as strong as my will, I can't hope for my attacks to work, I have to believe that they will_ work!" Hinata said reinforcing her will as she began to do hand motions that left blue lines circling her.

"Here it comes! Ninpo: Art of the Petal Dance!" Kasumi called-out as a stream of glowing cherry blossom petals came rushing towards Hinata.

Hinata now done charging her attack opened her eyes with conviction. "Now! Defensive Eight trigrams 64 Palms Guard!" In that instant a shield of blue Spirit energy emerge to intercept the cherry blossoms. The Collision caused a massive Shockwave blinding the audience. Once the smoke cleared, people could see both Hinata and Kasumi on the ground unconscious with some of the stadium ground destroyed.

"Both Hinata and Kasumi are unable to fight, so I declare this fight a draw!" Genma announced to some of the crowds disappointment.

"Wow! She actually manage to deflect Kasumi's cherry blossom dance." Enko said flabbergasted.

"I'm more impressed about the damage that they did to the stadium." Tsuru commented seeing the collateral damage the two princesses caused.

"I be lying if I said I never thought Hinata could be this strong." Naruto voice out.

"My thoughts exactly." Shikamaru agreed.

"What?! That's not fair, how could this match turn into a draw?!" Ino complained.

"I know! That's so not fair!" Sakura yelled in agreement.

 _"I was thinking that those two would have been happy knowing that Hinata managed to take her opponent down with her."_ Danki said in thought.

 _"Big sister lost...but she was amazing!"_ Hanabi said admiring how her big sister fought. And from the corner of her eye she could see sat despite Hinata's loss their father looked proud.

* * *

Once the Medics took Hinata and Kasumi into different infirmaries, the ones looking over Hinata were suddenly electrocuted. The perpetrators were none other than the two Cloud Ninja.

"That was easy enough, now let's just grab this girl and get-" Cloud Ninja #1 was interrupted when he heard his partner scream and turn to see him on his knees with Sui-Feng holding a blade to his neck. "What the?! What are you doing here-"

"I can ask you the same thing." The cloud Ninja turned back around to see Yoruichi standing next to what appear to be a dummy. "I had a feeling that the Raikage might stage another kidnapping, so I made sure that after Hinata's fight I would switch her out with a decoy. Don't bother trying to escape to look for her because trust me you won't find her." She assured them. The duplicate was hidden in the underground training ground, so that is where Hinata resides. "I have to admit, A really doesn't know when he's pushing things. After that stunt you guys pulled 8 years ago I would think he would think twice before doing something like this again." Yoruichi said in a dissatisfying tone.

"The affair 8 years ago was settled. One of their clansmen killed our comrade, so it was only right that we demanded compensation." The cloud Ninja that was held hostage choked out before the girl holding him tightened her grip.

"Nothing was settled! You guys tried to kidnap a kid and failed, denied it and threatened war if you didn't get a hyuga corpse!" Sui-Feng spat out, if it were up to her she would kill these two where they stood. "Now 8 years later, here you guys are trying to do it again as if what happened didn't happen!"

"Thanks for stating that, Sui-Feng." Yoruichi said walking up to the cloud Ninja to give him an intimidating look that sent fear throughout his body. "I hope you realize that the only reason you're alive right now is because I want you to deliver a message to A."

"A-And what message would that b-be?" The cloud ninja asked clearly scared.

"That Hinata is off limits. You guys are not to come after her or her clan again, because she's my apprentice which puts her under Nigeria protection. So threatening her is a threat to Nimbani. Tell your Raikage I said that, word for word." Yoruichi said getting a 'Yes ma'am!' from the cloud ninjas. "Good. Now get!" The two Cloud ninjas wasted no time following that order as they ran out of the room in fright.

Sui-Feng took a deep breath to relax her nerves before speaking. "Any chance that the Raikage will back off?"

"As much as I wish he would I doubt it. According to my father A is one of the most stubborn, and ill-tempered, people you could ever meet. No doubt he'll ignore my warning and still go after the Byakugan." Yoruichi said.

"Why is he so obsessed with trying to steal kekkei genkais from other villages?" Sui-Feng asked.

"I can think of plenty of reasons for it. Personally I think it's just him taking his distrust for others to the extreme, he would rather have them and not need them then to let his enemies just have it." The Nimbani princess began. "But I can't help but fear that one day he'll take this too far and end up causing a war that he's not prepared to fight."

"If that does happen then he has no one to blame but himself, serves him right for causing all these problems in the first place." Sui-Feng said in a cold tone. If Kumo were to be destroyed thanks to it's Kage's actions then it would be no one's fault but his own.

* * *

Back with the chunin exams it was finally time for Suzumebachi vs Enko. However Suzume suddenly got a text message and decided to forfeit the match making Enko the winner to everyone's surprise and disappointment but none so disappointed as Enko. "Why are you forfeiting?!" The Wild Child asked.

"Something important came up, so too bad honey bear." Suzume said shrinking down to her wasp form, after whispering bye to Shino she flew out of the stadium to who knows where.

With the fifth match now cancelled they now announce the six match; Shikamaru vs Tsuru. Shikamaru was contemplating on giving up but a quick glance at his opponent made him reconsider. Tsuru gave him a look that said. 'Even think about forfeiting and I will make you regret it!' Seeing no other way out Shikamaru went down with Tsuru following after.

* * *

 **Homura's secret hideout**

Back with Ayane and her team, they found themselves coming across what seem to be a fight between ninjas and by the looks of it Knights with purple swords, and guns. At the center of it all a kid around their age wearing a suit with a hood and shark Tiki mask. This person was none other then Torrent; AKA Percy Jackson. Percy seem to be fighting both of the Ninja and the Knights while they themselves were fighting each other.

"Okay, there are ninja fighting medieval knights wall also fighting what looks to be a guy in a shark costume. Anyone else feeling like they're hallucinating?" Kim said looking at the scene before her.

"I'm more curious about those swords that the nights are using. They seem to be having a greater effect on the leaf ninja then the shark kid." Ayane observed seeing one night slash a leaf Ninja across the shoulder and doing more damage then it should.

Myucel for her part was looking at the shark until it hit her. "I think that's Master's friend, Torrent. He's the one that helped him free the Land of Waves from Gato."

"That Percy guy Naruto said could control water? What's he doing here?" Kim asked no one in particular.

"Let's assist him and find out." Ayane said taking out her weapons. "Myucel, sleep arrows on the Ninja, used one stun arrow to paralyze one of them. Kim, use a Flash spell to blind the knights." With that said the Killer kanochi went on the attack. Just when the people out in the open noticed her a flash of light blinded them as the sound of slashing and arrow shots could be heard.

Percy was unsure of what was going on. Seconds ago he was in a three-way fight with knights and ninjas until suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere. He tried to remain on guard just in case this was some kind of tactic by his foes and waited for them to attack only for it to never come. Instead he opened his eyes to find the knights were taken out by a purple haired girl with short swords, the ninjas incapacitated by an elf girl, and the direction where the Flash originated from was a girl with short pink hair that reminded him of Naruto long pink hair teammate. "Please tell me you girls are on my side." Percy asked keeping his water bearers out just in case.

"Relax fish boy, we're friends of Naruto." Kim reassured him.

This was enough to at least make Percy sheath his swords back into his water pack. "I'm going to have to think that guy later for this, I wasn't expecting him to be on the same trail as me."

"What trail? Why exactly are you snooping around underneath the leaf." Ayane questioned.

To their surprise Percy seemed shocked. "The Leaf Village?! I was following a mysterious ship that think had some conviction to the weapons Gato was smuggling. I followed it to a cave back in the land of water that led to a cavern. I didn't know it lead me to the leaf Village."

"That's strange?" Kim said. She then took one of the purple swords and used analyze on it. "Whoa! These swords are fused with those a anti chakra flowers!"

This got everyone's attention including the paralyzed Ninja. "Sophiarea flowers? Those were the seeds that gato was smuggling out of Waves." Percy mentioned. _"It looks like Naruto is hunch was right, someone was planning to go to war on ninjas."_

Ayane turned her attention to the conscious Leaf ninja. "Okay! Just what was going on down here, why were these guys attacking you?"

"I-I don't know. They just showed up saying that it was payback time. There were 15 of them but they managed to swarm us, they grabbed Elder Homura and went down that corridor. He tried to go after them but seven of them stayed and were cutting us down. Then suddenly that sea creature showed up." The leaf Shinobi explained the events before the girls intervened.

Ayane look towards Percy who nodded confirming the story. She then looked closely at the Knights. She knew right away that this wasn't Orochimaru's doing leaving one possible answer. "Its the Court of Silence, they're making due on their promise."

"What?" The leaf Ninja said shocked. _"Impossible! We have an understanding with the court, why would they attack_ us?!"

"Wait a minute, Court of Silence? Who are they exactly?" The Half-Blood ask slightly confused.

"I don't have time to explain the full details, but just know that there a group that Homura double crossed and are now out for revenge. And something says if we don't hurry we might have an even bigger problem on our hands." Ayane explained before turning back to the Leaf Shinobi. "Where does that comedor lead, and why would they take the Elder down there?"

"It leads to the storage chamber. It where...where we keep the stuff that we've stolen, only Homura can access it. They must've took him in order to access it." The leaf ninja explained. "Please, you have to stop them. That vault is a literal Arsenal, if they get their hands on it they could be unstoppable!"

"Its you guys fault for stealing them in the first place! When this is over you and your friends are going to tell us everything about Homura's operation. Do you understand?" Ayane said with a dark tone getting a 'yes ma'am' from the scared Ninja. Quickly rendering him unconscious she turned back to her team including Percy. "Alright let's get going!" And with that the group of four went down the quarter expecting a fight on their hands.

* * *

 **Chunin exam Stadium**

The fight between Shikamaru and Tsuru was quite Bitter Sweet. At the beginning of the match Shikamaru was dodging Tsuru's attacks, from her arm blades to her win strikes. Shikamaru tried many tactics to capture her with Shadow possession which failed. All seemed lost until it was revealed that Shikamaru was leading her into a trap. Most essentially to one of the creators that Shino made during his fight with Hoki. With her captured Shikamaru walk towards the center making her walk towards it as well, from closer expection it looked as if tomorrow was about to Forfeit the match until something unexpected happened. "I surrender!" Tsuru announce surprising Shikamaru. "I know when I've been beaten, besides there's no way I would accept Victory like this." She answered the question that was most likely on shikamaru's mind.

 _"Maann, now I have to linger in this exam even more. Troublesome woman."_ Shikamaru complained although he can see that Ino and Jackie were happy to see that he won.

Soon the next match between Doshu and Chojuro would begin until another unexpected thing happened. In a swirl of leaves Kakashi and Sasuke finally arrived with Sasuke wearing a new black attire, and on his back a katana.

"And who might you be?" Genma asked.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke announced himself.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said finally seeing the boy she's been worrying about this past month.

With how the people were cheering they were most likely expecting Sasuke and Gaara's match to be next. Genma look up to the Hokage who gave a nod and then look towards the audience. "The next match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara!"

* * *

 **The End**

 **And here's chapter 26. Let me know how you enjoyed the other matches and apologies if some of y'all wanted to see Enko vs Suzume, and Doshu vs Chojuro, and also a more drawn-out fight between Shikamaru and Tsuru's fight. But part of it was me having writer's block when it came to that and also for story reasons. Also yes Percy is back! For those who probably thought I forgot about that little Cliffhanger revolving the wave chapter.**

 **Anyway enjoy the story and I'll see you all next time. Please remember to comment and leave reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again, Warhawk talons is here to bring you chapter 27. Please continue to support the story as we reach the climax. Just reminding you 'the rise of Night Fox' is reaching its conclusion, so this is me reminding you to comment on your favorite chapter and characters from the story.**

 **Disclaimer: as always I don't own any of the material used in the story. All of the source material belongs to its respective companies.**

The rise of NightFox

Chapter 27: chunin exam interrupted! Orochimaru strikes!

* * *

 **Leaf Village Gate**

Wasabi was very bored right now. Instead of going to the arena to watch her blond lover and friends fight in the chunin exams, she was instead instructed to be on guard duty with Ryu. "I wonder how the chunin exams are going?" Wasabi turn her attention to two leaf guards who were having a conversation.

"I don't know? But I heard that prodigy Neji hyuga is facing that Uzumaki kid. Must have been a quick fight." The second guard joked making Wasabi a bit agitated.

"Haha, yeah I can see that happening. But I did hear that Sasuke Uchiha will be fighting as well." The first guard mentioned.

"Really?" The second guard said surprised. "And here I am stuck on guard-duty. Man, what a missed opportunity!"

 _"Okay, now I really wish I didn't get stuck with guard d_ _uty today! Anything just to not hear this conversation!"_ Wasabi complained before turning her attention to Ryu who was staring out to the forest. "You look as if your expecting someone to just leap out of the forest, Ryu."

"Wouldn't be the first time it happened, and try not to let those guys bother you." Ryu said looking down at something. "Besides, I had Falco observe the first match, Naruto ended up winning."

This news brought a smile to Wasabi's face. "I'm almost tempted to tell those guys that they're so called prodigy lost." Wasabi then looked at what the older Ninja was staring at. On the ground where a field of tiger lilies that seemed to circle around the area, if observed thoroughly one could see that it was starting to form a circle around to the three entrances of the village. "I didn't know tiger lilies grow in this area?"

Ryu scrunched his eyes. "They don't, especially not this way." Ryu said as he noticed a faint glow to the mysterious flowers. "Wasabi! Get your weapons ready! I fear we're going to be having a lot of company!"

"Yes sir!" Wasabi said taking out her claws.

* * *

 **Chunin Stadium**

In the audience people were very excited to the announcement of Sasuke vs Gaara. With Sakura and Co, Guy and Lee finally arrived. "Hello everybody, so what did we miss?" Guy asked.

"I say pretty much every match from Naruto's fight with Neji, to Hinata's fight with Kasumi." Yoruichi answered appearing out of nowhere. "I swear you and Lee are just as late ask Kakashi and Sasuke was."

"Wait...we miss that much!" Guy said shocked.

"Who won the first match?" Lee asked.

"Believe it or not it was Naruto." Sakura answered.

"N-Naruto beat Neji?" Lee said in shock. Lee clenched his fist before smiling. _"Good job Naruto! No doubt you must have worked hard in order to win!"_

Soon enough the match between Gaara and Sasuke began with Sasuke throwing some shuriken at the sand user who created a sand clone to deflect them and attack. However Sasuke surprisingly Dodge them with the movement speed of Lee to the surprise of the others. "Is it me, or did Sasuke just do one of Lee's techniques?" Doshu said out loud.

"Its not just you." Naruto said observing the match. _"Why would Kakashi sensei teach Lee's moveset to Sasuke? It's already been proven that close combat has less effect against the sand, especially since Gaara saw Lee fight Koinzell in the preliminaries."_ Just then Naruto watched as Sasuke managed to hit Gaara with the same yet different maneuver Lee did on Koinzell. _"Perhaps it wasn't just for the combat but for the speed behind it! No doubt thanks to that sand Gaara has little to no real blocking reflexes._ It has to be more than just that." Naruto said leaving the balcony causing Shikamaru to wonder where he was heading and ultimately follow him.

Back with the others Kakashi join them. "Hello everyone, nice to see you're all doing well."

Sakura was silent before speaking. "Kakashi sensei, there's something about Sasuke I need to tell you about-"

"I already know Sakura, it's taken care of." Kakashi informs her causing the pink haired girl to sigh in relief. Kakashi then looked around to see how many anbu were in the stadium. "What's the third Hokage thinking? This isn't nearly enough anbu."

"He didn't want to raise any suspicions. While we're at it, mind telling me why you're so late?" Yoruichi asked.

"We were late for a reason. For what I was trying to teach Sasuke it took a lot longer than I thought." Kakashi said out at the fight.

"But why would you spend so much time teaching Sasuke taijutsu knowing it would have less effect against the sand Ninja...unless?" Yoruichi paused.

Back in the fight Sasuke was pounding away at Gaara's defense. Gaara in response shielded himself in a dome of sand but to others a cocoon. This caused Kankuro and Temari to tense up as Baki became nervous. Sasuke however only huffed as he suddenly jumped backwards and station himself on the wall and began going through hand signs. _"I don't know what you're doing in there, but it doesn't matter. Because this technique of mine also takes time."_ Sasuke said as he began to charge lightning.

"So that's why you taught him Lee's movesets. You wanted to teach him your lightning technique." Everyone turned around to see Naruto and Shikamaru. "I remember you using a similar technique back in the Land of Waves."

"Nice observation Naruto. As he said that's why I taught Sasuke taijutsu, it was the halfway point in order for him to learn this particular Jutsu." Kakashi answered.

"What particular Jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Its a jab." Guy began. "Its one of the few techniques Kakashi didn't copy with his Sharingan but made himself. The Jab consists of channeling chakra into the palm of your hand while vibrating it to the frequency of lightning with great speed to attack your target with it, turning one's hand into a deadly assassination weapon."

"But such an attack would cause tunnel vision." Mash spoke up getting their attention. "The eyes can only process so much at normal speed, to increase one's velocity at that speed would make it impossible to process one's General surroundings making one vulnerable to counter strikes. It leaves too many blind-spot."

"She's right, unless you have a Sharingan. Thanks to its increase in the eyes perception it cancels out the drawback." Guy explain further. Down in the arena Sasuke finished charging the attack which created a sound of birds chirping. "With the speed of the attack and the sound of crackling lightning gave it its name. Chidori! One thousand Birds!" Guy said as Sasuke pierce the Cocoon striking Gaara.

"I'm not impressed, anyone with lightning abilities could do that." Marie stated causing people to sweat drop.

This in turn made Sakura upset. "Oh what do you know?! Guy sensei just explained you would need a Sharingan in order to perform the technique With no difficulty! Meaning only someone like Sasuke can use a technique like that!"

"While not exactly." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "For one to really use the Chidori you would only just need to have eyes that can see things in slow motion in order to defeat the drawbacks. In fact Yoruichi was the second person to use it other than myself, to my disappointment." Kakashi explain.

"You were just jealous because I wore it better." Yoruichi teased.

"Really, how?" Ino asked.

"I have enhanced eyesight which allows me greater perception, so I could use the Chidori with no problem." Yoruichi stated.

"See, anyone can do it." Marie rest her case.

"Does she always have to be so brutal?" Shikamaru whispered to Naruto.

"She wouldn't be Marie if she wasn't." Naruto replied.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M BLEEDING!" The screams of Gaara brought their attention back to the fight as Sasuke pulled his hand out to see a claw was latched onto it. Once he finally got free of it it slithered back into the Cocoon before Sasuke caught a glimpse of a monsters eye. _"What the heck is!"_ The sand cocoon then fell apart to reveal Gaara on the verge of unconsciousness with a bleeding shoulder. Soon his siblings showed up along with their sensei.

Back in the stands with the audience they were come under attack by feathers as it reached Naruto and the others it suddenly dissipated before it could affect anyone, this was due to Medea who now had her magic staff out. A second later all hell broke loose with sand ninjas, sound ninjas, and surprisingly grass ninjas, came in attacking forcing the Leaf ninjas, Hayabusa ninjas, and Mugen tenshi ninjas into a full on battle.

An explosion could be heard from the area where the village your leaders were bringing their attention to there. It appeared the Kazekage has took the Hokage hostage on top of the roof. The big shock came when the supposed Kage removed his face to reveal the face of Orochimaru. "Orochimaru?!"

"Its been a long time hasn't it sarutobi sensei." Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

"So you only convince the sand to betray us but also hidden grass Village. I can't help but wonder where the real leader of the Hidden Sand Village is?" The Third asked.

"Oh I'm afraid Rosa is taking a bit of a dirt nap right now. As for the grass Village they hold a bit of a garage for the death of their genin, courtesy of the treachery of your old teammate Koharu. So you have her to thank for this little tidbit." Orochimaru said mockingly. "Specking of which I still have more friends to bring to the party." Orochimaru said motioning towards the village with snakes appearing and rampaging. And in the sky if you can to be cloudy walk on the ground tiger lilies began to grow with a Mist following suit. From this mist came creatures otherwise known as Oni that began attacking.

"Oni here!? What kind of atrocity experiments have you been doing all these years, Orochimaru!?" Sarutobi demanded outraged at the sight of his village being ravaged by not just snake creatures but also these dark creatures.

"A lot sensei." Orochimaru replied. "Just think of those flowers as a means to summon and control a heard of Oni. See how they only attack your people and not just anyone that comes across their sight." Orochimaru then let go of his former sensei and began walking a few feet while removing his disguise to his main attire. "I must say; I find the world so boring during times of peace as if the world is standing still. I find it's much more exciting when things are in motion. Don't you agree Joe, Shiden?"

Just then appearing beside the third Hokage was Joe and Shiden with their weapons drawn. "No, I can't say I agree with you Orochimaru." Joe stated taking off his robe to reveal is white dragon attire, he then put on his ninja face mask only showing his eyes.(Think of Ryu's white dragon costume)

Just then a purple barrier began to form around them imprisoning the three leaders. "It seems were trapped." Shiden observed.

* * *

Back with everyone else Baki ordered Kankuro and Temari to take Gaara somewhere to recover. Sasuke try to give chase but Baki try to stop him only for Genma to intervene allowing Sasuke to give chase uninterrupted.

As the fighting was starting Sakura was kneeling down along with Ino and Choji. Just then they saw in the sky a herd of winged demons approaching ready to swoop down at any moment. "Flying demons!" Ino yelled bringing their attention to the sky.

As the herd of flying demons were about to descend upon them, they were suddenly being annihilated by a barrage of purple lasers. They turn their heads to see that Medea with her Cape open had spell circles around her ready to unleash another assault on the winged creatures. "All of you focus on the enemies on the ground. Me and Semiramis can handle the enemies above us!" And with that the blue haired mage woman Unleashed another attack annihilating even more demons. They also saw that the lady of the black Spider Clan was also participating in the assault on the winged creatures.

"Your moms scary Naruto." Shikamaru stated.

"That's why I never try to make her mad." Naruto replied. Just then he saw Sakura, with a small ninja Hound named paku crawled over to him and Shikamaru telling them they need to go after Sasuke. "Fine, but let me do one thing first." Naruto in a puff of smoke created one Shadow clone telling him to get Mash and Marie somewhere safe. "Okay, now we can go!" And with that the three genin and dog made their way out through a hole Guy made.

"Wait? What are we supposed to do?!" Ino yelled referring to her, choji, Jacqueline, Lee, and Danki.

"Follow the clone Naruto and get somewhere safe! You kids aren't ready for this kind of fight!" Yoruichi instructed while fighting.

Down in the stadium Kabuto was busy observing his and Orochimaru work until he was suddenly attacked from behind by what seemed to be a spider puppet. "I thought I gave you the slip?" Kabuto said seeing that it was Araya sticking to the wall with his sword drawn.

"Did you really think you could hide from me forever yakushi?" Araya said before the spider puppet watch to self on his back. He didn't jump down and began attacking Kabuto with his sword with him countering with a kunai

* * *

With Naruto and the girls, the clone brought them to one of the infirmary rooms. Naruto then went into the closet and came out wearing his black coat. But when he came out he saw that Marie was wearing what looked to be the chaldea battle suit that Leona had them test along with an orange visor, she also had her hair tied in twintails and took out two pistols. "What do you think you're doing? You're not really trying to go out there, are you?!"

"Like I'm going to stay here cowering while you go out risking your life. Hell no!" Marie said as yellow angelic light wings appeared from her back as a yellow outline appears.

"Whoa?" Naruto said as he can feel the immense energy radiating from Marie. "When exactly where you capable of doing this?"

"Did you think I spent the months since my father's death on mourning and business work? After what happened I promised myself I would be capable a protecting myself so I wouldn't need to rely on you or anybody else to protect me." Marie said before shooting at one of the chairs with what seemed to be pure light. "These guns are able to focus my light magic into a more compressed shots, and given that were up against demons I should have the advantage. I also have more techno-magic in my suit that could be useful." Marie then looked at Naruto who was just staring at her. "What?!" She yelled finding his stare embarrassing.

"Just a bit surprised. Whoever thought you could use light magic?" Naruto said receiving a glare and a pistol aimed at him making him lift his arms. "I'm sorry, not a good time to be making jokes!" Just then he heard his phone go off and saw it was Ryu. "Yes Ryu?"

"Naruto, are you busy?" Ryu asked receiving a no from Naruto. "Good because I need you to do something. Me and wasabi are trying to hold off the stronger Oni, but we need someone to help cover the evacuation of civilians of the smaller Oni and enemy Shinobi." Ryu explained as he was cutting down another Oni who was trying to attack him from behind. "Koinzell and his team are already there but they could use some backup."

"Okay, I can do that, but what's the full game plan? Where did all these monsters come from?"

"They're coming from the three main entrances to the Village. This is dark magic involving tiger lilies, it's creating a gateway to the netherrealm, the Homeworld of the fiends. The only way to stop it is to stop the people that are maintaining it that way the oni will be reversed summoned back. Our Side has a counter-attack planned, but we cannot do it so long as these monsters are ravaging around and people still in danger. I already told Tsuru and her team to take them out, that way we can put the odds in our favor, hayate and Hoki's team are staying in the arena to help protect the delegates. I got to go be careful out there Naruto!" Ryu said hanging up.

"I will Ryu." Naruto said before turning to Marie. "You heard that?" Marie nodded. "Then let's go!"

"Wait!" Mash called-out getting their attention. "I know I can't help physically, but I may be able to help through other means." She handed Naruto contact lenses and hearing aids. "I Made these for you senpai. The contact lenses are for your Eagle Vision, they'll help you zoom in and out of things, send video fee, and take pictures of things that will be sent to my laptop. The hearing aids are to protect your hearing, if you get hit by any discomforting sound they will tone it out or decrease it. They will also make it easy to focus your hearing if you want to listen in on certain conversations."

"Thanks Mash! This will help a lot." Naruto said putting her gifts on before telling her to stay safe.

"Just promise me you two will do the same." Mash said as they left.

The two were heading for the exit when they suddenly encountered Ino and the others (minus Jacqueline) along with Tsuru and her team, and just to make it even more awkward Neji, Tenten, and Kiba showed up as well. "Holy crap! it's the devil of the Hidden leaf!" Ino shouted as she, choji and the rest of the leaf genin put up their defenses in case a fight broke out.

"Whoa wait everyone! He's not the enemy here!" Danki spoke out. Given that this person hasn't really done anything to classify him as an enemy, the Leaf ninjas stood down. "Sorry about that. This attacks got everyone on edge. But mind if I ask what you're doing here mr.?" Danki half asked implying to know Naruto's name.

Naruto had to think right quick of a name until one came to mine. "Since I'm kind of getting tired of being referred to as devil, call me Anjin. Make sure other people know this." The now dubbed Anjin introduced himself. **(From now on anytime Naruto is in costume he will be named Anjin)** "As to what I'm about to do. Some people need to be evacuated, but can't because of the rising threat of the enemies. So we're going out there to take care of them." Anjin said motioning himself and Marie.

"And who is this exactly?" Tenten asked looking at Marie.

"I am Kaina." Marie now dubbed Kaina introduced herself in a more polite and softer voice to Naruto's surprise. "I'm a friend of Anjin who he asked to come and help. Anyway you all should go somewhere safe, it's very dangerous right now."

"No way!" Kiba protested. "Our Village is in peril and everyone's doing their best to try to stop it. We have no reason not to do any less!"

"I agree! Guy sensei is out there now fighting, so I should be doing something too!" Lee proclaimed.

"Are you guys crazy? You may be able to handle the ninjas outside, but the Oni are a different story." Enko said in protest.

"She's right, leave this to more seasoned ninjas." Tsuru said in agreement.

"Don't go throwing that superiority at us! You lost to Shikamaru which proves that were just as capable as you guys!" Ino fired back.

"One! I surrendered because I didn't want to win by him forfeiting. And Two! Do any of you guys have any experience with fighting any of the enemies that are outside right now!" Tsuru yelled back making some of them look down knowing full well that they don't have such experience.

"Its true that we do not have the experience." Neji spoke up. "But we have to at least try." The hyuga Prodigy said surprising everyone including Anjin.

Anjin then got an idea. "Maybe there is a way they can help." He said getting there attention. "The flowers that are summoning the monsters are coming from the three Village entrances, meaning three sources. By taking them out the Oni will disappear giving us the advantage." He then stared at each group. "Since there are three groups here, you all can take one each and take them out."

"But we were going to do that anyway. What would be the point of this?" Tsuru demanded.

"Its getting late and soon night will be upon us, Oni gets stronger at night, so time isn't on our side." Anjin explained. "We need to take them out as quickly as possible or else more people will die."

The two sibling disciples glared at each other before Tsuru sighed in defeat. "Your right. So what's the rest of your plan?"

"While me and Kaina go on the attack throughout the village, your three groups will piggyback on our assault and sneak out of the village undetected. Don't do anything that will get you spotted." Anjin said getting a nod of agreement. He then turned his head to Danki. He handed him the carthage's that he took from Hibachi. "Take these and get somewhere safe. Use them to protect yourself."

"Yes sir, and thank you." Danki said before leaving.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the team pursuing Sasuke**

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru who are being led by Paku were leaping through the forest trying to catch up to Sasuke. Paku explained that Sasuke caught up to them only for him to lose their trail. The reason for this was because Tamari decided to fight Sasuke giving kankuro and Gaara time to escape. However Sasuke proved too much for her and got passed her easily. As they continue their pursuit, Paku smelled enemies coming from behind. They tried to backtrack a bit but that didn't stop them for long. Shikamaru volunteered to stay behind hold them off to the shock of the others.

Naruto went over to talk. "Are you sure about this Shikamaru? I can handle them if it's me that stays behind."

"Yeah you're right on that one you probably can. But chances are Sasuke will be fighting Gaara by the time we catch up, if that happens you might be the best shot of taking him down." Shikamaru said knowing that if it was him that continued on they wouldn't stand much of a chance. "And besides, I still have one more trick up my sleeve, so don't count on me dying out here. However I won't be able to catch up when I'm done."

"So long as it doesn't get you killed I'm all right with it." Naruto said as he and the others continue it on leaving Shikamaru behind.

"Naruto? Are you sure it's safe to leave shikamaru's back there? Not to sound mean but, Shikamaru hasn't always been the most reliable person." Sakura said knowing how lazy Shikamaru is and if he wanted to he could just leave.

"I know you don't have much faith in the guy Sakura, and that he is as lazy as a sloth. But one thing I do know is that Shikamaru would never turn his back on a friend even if it's to save his own keister." Naruto defended.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked still not convinced.

"Because Shikamaru is the only person I believe is more clever than me." Naruto admitted shocking Sakura.

Back with Shikamaru he managed to fool the sound ninjas that were following them into his shadow possession trap. However it turns out there was an 8 person that was hidden making it so that Shikamaru couldn't attack the other 7.

Just then the eight person fell out of the tree on fire burning to death and standing where he used to be was Jacqueline. "Well it looks like you miscounted Shikamaru. You almost got yourself killed if I didn't decide to follow you guys."

"Not really. I knew you were following us Jackie, so if I missed anyone you would have tooken out." Shikamaru revealed getting an embarrassing expression from Jackie. "But anyway, it's time I ended this." Shikamaru said as what appeared to be a blue water dragon appeared behind him and entered his shadow. Then up from The Shadow came a black shadow dragon which pounced at the seven remaining sound and just causing a loud splash of Blackwater. When the shadow descended back to Shikamaru he fell down against a tree completely exhausted. What remained of the seven were them unconscious as if all the chakra was drained from them. "Man that was way more exhausting then I thought it'd be."

"So you finally used Mizuchi." Jackie walked over before kneeling down. "He was a guardian spirit that once belong to a great strategist so I thought it was perfect for someone like you. Mind if I ask why it is you haven't used him up until now?"

"Using him takes a lot of energy out of me, so I have to be careful when I use him and make sure it's a One-Shot guarantee." Shikamaru explained before feeling light headed. "Speaking of taking a lot out of me, I feel a well-deserved nap coming along."

Jacqueline couldn't help but chuckle before placing Shikamaru's head on her lap. "Go ahead, I say you've earned it this time." She said as Shikamaru fell asleep.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the leaf Village**

Throughout the village the Sand, Grass, and sound were attacking killing Leaf Village ninja that were stationed about. With the only on their side they had the advantage. However they soon came under attack by spider ninjas who were able to take on the Oni and also them. One of them being koinzell who was defending a building that had civilians in it. In the sky Suzume was attacking people from above well also poisoning people. It seem to be a stalemate until a barrage of light shots came obliterating the Oni in one shot. Kaina flew over and began assisting Suzume.

"Mind if I butt in?" Kaina said now back to back with the hornet girl.

"No I don't mind at all." Suzume said firing another sting blast.

On the ground Anjin came in with his bo staff taking down anyone that got in his way until he finally reached Koinzell. "I'm a bit surprised. I figured you be done with these guys in no time." He joked.

"Don't go getting the wrong idea. If it wasn't for that building containing people I would be going on the offense." Koinzell said before decapitating an ogre like Oni. "But now that your here I can teleport these people to the safe Zone. Think you can handle these peons?"

"No problem, I've been looking for an excuse to cut loose." The hood blonde reassured him.

"Try not to have too much fun, baby brother." Koinzell said teleporting away before Anjin could ask how he knew he was Naruto.

 **"Senpai? Why did koinzell call you baby brother?"** Mash asked over the comms with Kaina also listening in.

"Well you see...Koinzell is kind of my half-brother on my dad's side."

 **"Oh my! Wait, then does that make him my brother too considering I have some of your blood in me as well?"** Mash asked thinking on the concept of her having two older brothers.

"Maybe?" Anjin replied.

Kaina was also in thought. _"Koinzell said he had a brother and a sister. So that means Naruto also has a sister! I wonder who that could be?"_

Now by himself Anjin look to see that the enemy was focusing on him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. _"Remember what Enko said. Give the monster a name and a means to get out. That monster, that devil is named Anjin! Let Anjin out...Let The Devil Out!"_ The first sound Ninja try to attack by throwing a punch Only for Anjin to grab it and use the momentum to knee him in the stomach finished him off by punching them hard in the face. 2 sand ninjas try to double-team him only for him to take out his two escrima sticks and push them in the stomach which caused them to turn into their sword forms stabbing them through. Hearing someone from behind Anjin with his right hand threw one of the skewered sand ninjas at the grass Ninja knocking him down before pulling his other sword out of his previous victims.

5 sand ninjas went through hand signs and Unleashed a wind Style breakthrough Jutsu. Anjin got hit but was not affected and began to walk towards them taking out his chain and sickle, with one good twirl he hurled the sickle towards the far-right sand Ninja and threw him towards a building knocking him unconscious. The remaining four all charged at him. The first to try to double-team him only for one to get stabbed in the leg while the second one got an elbow to the gut before Anjin grabbed him and used him as a human shield from the last two. The Collision caused the two to fall back wall and knocked out the human shield. Before one of them could get up Anjin grabbed one of them and punch them repeatedly in the face until he was unconscious, the last guy who saw this as a chance try to get up to attack only to receive a boot to the face. He went back to retrieve his white sword and trust it out of the first sand Ninja causing him to scream before Naruto choked him out.

Panicking the sound ninjas decided to throw barrages of explosive kunai's at Anjin causing a massive explosion that even caught Kaina's attention. Before she could flyover she saw Anjin walk out of the explosion completely unscathed to her relief and the sound ninjas horror. Out in the distance she could see two red smoke signals and smiled. "Might as well enjoy myself before these ugliest disappeared!" She released rapid fire on the flock of wings only causing them to disintegrate she then threw a light grenade in the sky before it exploded sending multiple light arrows down on some dinosaur looking monsters. She then noticed a giant bird only heading her way emerged her two guns into a rifle and with one quick shot to its face sent it crashing down on one of the giant snakes.

"Nice shooting!" Suzume said doing a chain line stab on multiple wing Oni before turning back to regular size. "I just got a call from Koinzell, he says everyone is evacuated they just need the Oni out of the way."

"Tell him they should be gone any minute now." Kaina informed.

Back on the ground Anjin was tearing through the enemy ninjas as they desperately tried to hit him with Jutsu only for it to not affect. "What on earth is happening?! Nothing is working on him?!" A sand ninja said in panic.

"This guy isn't human!...He's a monter!" A grass ninja yelled.

"Would you all shut up! Let's all attack him at once!" Sound Ninja ordered. They all begin running at Anjin in an attempt to Dogpile him.

Anjin however began to Glow light blue as a ninpo Circle appeared and the atmosphere became...cold. "Ninpo...Art of ice storm!" And with that a blast of icy wind spread around the hooded figure freezing all near his vicinity. The group that tried to Dogpile him were helpless as the cold blast froze them solid killing them instantly.

The remaining Ninja it's the area looked on in horror. "Wha-What is this?!" Said a scared Ninja.

Anjin twirled his to swords in his hand before they clink from contact before he brought them to his side. "This is hell, and I'm the Devil!" And from the corner of his eye he can see one final red signal flare. "And your about to lose your army. Right. About...Now." Anjin proclaimed as the Oni began to disappear and the sky begin to clear up showing the afternoon sky.

Now completely scared the remaining ninjas began to run the other way in an attempt to get away from this frightening overwhelming demon, and Powerful Majestic angel. What they didn't know was that they were walking into a Counterattack ready to cut them off.

Anjin now alone embedded his swords on the ground in an attempt to keep him standing. _"About time! I felt I was at my limit after that ice storm!"_ he then found his right arm over Kaina's shoulder.

"We did it. It's over now." Marie smiled.

"No it not. Not until Gaara is taking care of, and Orochimaru is defeated." Naruto said looking out at the now monster freed Village. "But other than that, I say we got this war in the bag."

"Good, then I'll take us back to the stadium." Olga said as she began to fly them away.

* * *

 **Back in the stadium**

The ninja fighting in the stadium began to notice the only disappearing and soon got the upper hand on the enemy forces.

Medea took a breath of relief before turning to the barrier where Orochimaru and the ones fighting him resided. _"Joe?! Can you hear me? The Oni are_ _gone, and I can now destroy the barrier. Once that's done we can all help you three defeat Orochimaru!"_ Medea was about to start chanting when Joe protest.

 _"No! You can't! Orochimaru still have one other trump card! He used the forbidden reanimation Jutsu to bring back the 1st and 2nd Hokages. We can't let them out of this barrier, otherwise they could end up destroying the village if the battle tried out to it."_ Joe explained.

 _"What?!"_ Medea said in shock.

 _"I'm fighting the First Hokage, while Shiden is fighting the second and the third is fighting Orochimaru._ _Until we can get them sealed away it's too dangerous to get let the barrier down... unless you can teleport me and the first somewhere far from the village. This way if he unleashes his most powerful jutsus The Village won't suffer."_ Joe advised.

Although conflicted Medea complied. _"Alright Joe, I'll do it. But just be careful they're still 'that' we need to talk about."_

 _"...Fine. we'll talk about that."_

Inside the barrier as Joe, Shiden, Hiruzen were fighting against Orochimaru and the two hokages. Standing side-by-side they all catch their breath as Orochimaru stood behind the two former Village leaders with an arrogant smirk.

"Listen, I have a plan to separate the First Hokage from this fight. When you see a portal open, keep Orochimaru and the 2nd occupied." Joe whispered.

"How convenient. I had a plans set up to separate me and the second away from this fight as well. I've got a checkpoint talisman and the checkpoint away from the village so I can take me and him there." Shiden explained.

"That's good...I'll be able to use the reaper death seal without interruptions." The third Hokage said shocking his two companions.

"Hiruzen! You can't be serious?! That sealing Jutsu will guarantee death to whoever casts it!" Shiden argued. "Do you really intend to take Orochimaru with you to death?"

"Yes!...Years ago I had the opportunity to kill Orochimaru before he left us. However I couldn't bring myself to do it, and because of that my Village is suffering right now. Now it is my responsibility to correct that mistake!" Sarutobi proclaimed as he put his hands together in preparation.

"Hiruzen?" Joe said in concern.

"Joe, Shiden! I have chosen Retsu as the next Hokage. Please support her in any way you can."

"Hai." They both said knowing that his mind is made up.

"And Joe...tell me, how is the girl?" The third asked.

"She lives a good life as a Shrine Maiden in training." Joe answered. "Naruto met her and they got along so well that she said he was the brother she wish she had."

This made the old man smile. "That's good to hear. Also take care of Naruto. He was your responsibility anyway."

"...Leave them both to me Hiruzen." Joe promised.

"Shiden! When you see Asuma and Konohamaru, tell them both that I am proud of them. Tell Asuma, I died protecting the king."

"I'll make sure they hear that." Shiden guaranteed.

With all that said the two Village leaders enacted their plan. As Joe rushed at hashirama who ran in response a portal appeared behind him where Joe push them through shocking Orochimaru. Shiden used this opportunity to appear behind tobirama and use the checkpoint talisman to teleport themselves away surprising the snake sannin even more.

"What?! Where did they go?!" Orochimaru said outraged. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his former teacher latch onto him and felt something grab his very soul. "What have you done to them? What are you doing to me old man!?"

"Correcting my mistake's!" The third Hokage proclaimed as he began pulling out Orochimaru soul.

* * *

 **Homura's secret hideout**

As Ayane, Myucel, Kim, and Percy made their way to the vault they can't hear the sound of an explosion and an old man screaming. "That didn't sound good." Said Percy.

"Let's hurry!" Ayane ordered as they all picked up the pace.

Soon enough they all came across a giant vault door with a hand scanner that was open. Once inside they were amazed at how big it was, this Armory had shelves full of Scrolls both big and small like a library. Kim commented that they all must be sealing Scrolls with the stolen items sealed inside. But what caught their attention was the black spyware people that were looting the scroll and taking them out through a hole in the wall, Knights from earlier were standing guard over the looters and the exit point. But there in the middle of it all was Homura on the ground clenching his left shoulder. Standing over him was a young woman around Ryu's age in small less bulky silver armor around her chest to her thigh, with black stockings with heels. She had orange hair with a tiara is that had red goat horns, and a staff with a purple Spearhead on one end and a red glowing axe on the other end. She soon turned her attention to the 4 teens. "And I was beginning to wonder what happened to the men I left station to handle the Ninja? I guess it was no surprise that you made quick work of them Ayane."

"You know me?" The purple haired kunoichi said shocked. She then notice that they were still looting and her and the others try to intervene only to get pushed back by the orange hair tonight who slammed her battle axe on the ground which released a massive red Shockwave pushing them back. Before they could get up again, they felt a huge crushing spiritual pressure that kept them from getting up. Not a word was said they all knew that they were no match for this female Knight.

"Of course we know about you, you are the illegitimate child of Ayame, daughter of Raido. Despite your sinful birth you have proven yourself a true Kunoichi." The orange-haired Knight said with the hint of respect. "We also know about your little team here. Myucel, a half elf child who's Village was destroyed by Rock ninjas and was almost sold into slavery if not for the interference of The Wanderer, and is now a maid and adopted daughter of his family."

Myucel was shocked to hear this considering she didn't know who was responsible for the attack on her Village.

"Kimial, daughter of Yea Sakura, the Heretic Miko." The woman said looking at Kim.

"Y-You guys knew I mom?" Said a flabbergasted Kim.

She nodded it before turning to Percy. "Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon the see God. Our records show that you are quite powerful. Maybe even as powerful as your cousin who is Zeus's daughter. Scimitar speaks highly of you and Naruto strength when you fought her in waves."

"You know about that?!" Percy said shocked that she knew about what he and Naruto did in the Land of Waves. "...Wait? Scimitars alive? And he's a Girl?!"

"Yes and she's looking to get pay back on you both especially on the blonde one." The orange haired woman replied.

"You know about Naruto as well?" Ayane said even more shocked.

"Of course. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, adopted son of Medea, apprentice to Ryu Hayabusa." The woman then smirked. "And is currently the devil of the Hidden leaf." She finished surprising them including Homura.

"Who are you?!" Kim asked.

"And what are you trying to do here?" Myucel also asked.

"I am Sonia Ferisae, knight class of the Court of Silence." Sonia said with pride. "As to what I'm doing here, it should be obvious." She stabbing Homura in the shoulder again, purple energy electrocuted him causing him to screech in pain. "This man is to be punished for breaking the solemn pack."

"The Solemn pack?" Percy said confused.

"Its a pack between the Court and another group." Ayane began. "Its set up to where the other group Works under them or become neutral partners, in exchange the court will not bring any harm to the group in question. However if the group does anything to hinder the Court, The Pack Is Broken and all benefits are gone and the group is labeled an enemy." Ayane finished leaving them speechless.

"A pack that was set up by the Second Hokage and maintained by Danzo. But this old fool broke it destroying the pack." Sonia said glaring down at the Elder.

"But I didn't break the pack! Like I keep telling you it was the Hayabusas that killed the Dacosta Brothers that night. Umaru had to get out of there to avert suspicion!" Homura plead his case before the spear was pushed even deeper.

"Finn did indeed die that night by the hands of Ryu. But John survive the explosion and reported back." Sonia revealed in a cold tone.

This news brought the look of Despair upon Homura's face. "No!...Please forgive me! I didn't know what came over me! I just got a bit greedy, I'm sure a simple mistake like that can be forgiven. Right!?" Homura pleated.

"You want to be forgiven?" Sonia said looking down at Homura who desperately nodded. She took the staff out of his shoulder and presented her heel. "Then bow before me and kiss my heel." Homura wasted no time in doing a she command and began kneeling down while kissing the foot of her heel shoe.

The four teens couldn't help but feel disturbed at what they were seeing. That this elder that is highly looked up upon by his village is kneeling so easily to the whim of this woman throwing away all pride and dignity.

"For Pete's sake, have some dignity man!" Kim said feeling disgusted.

"Yeah, you could have at least protested at first." Percy added on.

"I wonder what people would think if they saw this?" Myucel wondered out loud.

"Shame Myucel, lots of Shame." Ayane answered.

They all gasp when they saw Sofia lift up the axe part of her weapon and slam it down on Homaru's head crushing his skull through the back. "You are forgiven, ~swine." Sonia said in disgust before kicking the body away with great force that it impact the wall.

"...You said he was forgiven...why?" Myucel said horrified at the sight of Homura's death.

"A more gruesomer fate was waiting for him if I took him back. So this was a quick death, which still seems too kind for him." Sonia then got word from a soldier saying that they were done. "Well it seems it's time for me to take my leave. Do not worry children we will not join the battle that is happening up top. Are Grudge was with that stingy Thief only, however our pact with this Village is now gone, and if they try to interfere with us...there will be consequences." Sonia said turning to leave. "For your efforts we left some of these items untouched along with his office."

As she was leaving Ayane called out to her. "Wait! What do you plan to do with the items that you've took from here? Why did you have a Pact with the Second Hokage?"

Sonia did not turn around but stopped. "To your first question; that is none of your concern." She said bluntly. "As for your second question. Tobirama had been discovered us and made a pack with us to keep us from doing anything that would bring the inevitable fate of this Village."

"Inevitable fate?" Kim asked.

"Long ago, the first 5 kages received a box from a fortune teller, in the Box was a scripture foretelling the destruction of their villages. They ask the fortune teller how to prevent this and she told them this. Hide the box with the message in a safe place where they can meet and hide it and not tell their successors and let the secret died with them. And so they did." Sonia began turning around to look at them. "This was the second 5 kages Summit and why it was held in the land of iron."

"Wow." Kim and Percy said with Ayane and Myucel also surprised.

"However their successors curious as to what their predecessors were hiding uncovered the scripture and read it." Sonia continued. "This cause them to become completely paranoid with each other and eventually a war would break out from it."

"The 1st great ninja war." Ayane said catching on.

"Correct. Since then the villages have tried their best to prevent this future even to telling their predecessors of it, sometimes tweak it to state that it would be their nation that would be destroyed, or it would be by the hand of their neighboring countries or some Clan. But overall, their fate was sealed the moment they read that scripture." Sonia proclaimed, she could see the look of surprise on their faces. "I'm sure this is all a bit much to swallow. But know that this is the fate of the five Great villages. The Nations and smaller villages do not share this end so feel fortunate." Sonia then made her way to the whole that led to a black looking pirate ship with blue sales. "Farewell children, never forget what happened here." Sonia left releasing them from her spiritual pressure.

The four teens were left gasping now free from the overwhelming force. "I don't think I've ever been more relieved to see someone leave!" Kim said gasping for air.

"Even though she's gone I still can't stop trembling." Myucel said her arms and legs still shaking.

Percy take off his shark Tiki mask and hood to help him breathe better. "She could have crushed us at any moment if she wanted to. She was on a whole nother level of power!"

 _"He's right! There was literally nothing we could have done. She was no doubt a C_ _onstellation General if not one of the zodiacs!"_ Ayane then stood up. "She said she left the elders office untouched. I'm going to go check it out, the rest of you look around to see what they left behind. We'll seal up the body and bring it back." She said heading towards Homura's office.

With nothing better to do the three began to look over the vault. "~whistle!~ I got to admit this place is huge and they managed to almost clean it out." Kim said looking at the vacant shelves.

"I know!" Myucel said in agreement. "But each of these shelves held a scroll that tells a story of betrayal, treachery, and death." And right she was for each scroll that held an item once belonged to someone that was the unfortunate Target of Homura.

"Personally from what you girls told me about him, that guy had this coming." Percy said picking up a random scroll. "By the way, how's Naruto? Last I heard from him he said he was taking something called the chunin exam." Percy asked remembering his last conversation with Naruto a while back."

"He's doing great. As for the chunin exam he made it to the finals and won!" Kim said telling Percy about Naruto's fight Neji.

"Hey that's great! When we're done here I should go congratulate." Percy stated.

* * *

 **Back in the forest**

Sasuke was in a dire situation. He had finally caught up with Gaara after Shino followed him and offered to fight kankuro so he could continue his pursuit. Once there Gaara finally regain consciousness and did a partial transformation where he now had a massive sand claw, a sand tail, and a monstrous face on the right side of his body. He managed to launch a second Chidori at him but it wasn't enough to take him down. After hiding behind a tree contemplating on what to do Gaara began mocking him, calling him weak and telling him that his hatred is weak. This infuriated Sasuke who went for a third Chidori despite Kakashi's warnings of his two strike limit.

The result was Sasuke managing to damage the sand claw but ultimately reawakening the curse mark causing him to collapse.

Now defenseless Gaara saw this as his chance to finish the Uchiha off. "Now DIE!" Gaara cried preparing to end Sasuke.

Just before he could reach him he was kicked in the face courtesy of Naruto as he, Sakura, and Paku arrived.

* * *

 **End**

 **And here's Chapter 27! Man I didn't think I could release another chapter this quick, but somehow I found the time to do it. I'm curious if I could pull off a third one early like this one, fingers crossed!**

 **As for Anijn. This will be how Naruto separates himself from his Devil persona.**

 **So yes I finally killed off Homura. He was either going to die by the hands of the Court or get arrested and probably killed by danzo. Either way bastard got what was coming to him. As for the prophecy thing involving the five villages. There will be an arc later on about this.**

 **But anyway enjoy the story people and be prepared. For the next chapter will be the season finale of The rise of NightFox! Be prepared! And please leave Reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28-Final

**Hello! This is warhawk talons bringing you the 28th and Final Chapter of, The rise of NightFox! Thank you for supporting the story till the end.**

 **This will not be the end, for there will be a sequel. The tales of the Elemental Nations will be coming most likely early April or late April.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of the material used in the story. All Source material is owned by its respective companies.**

 **The rise of NightFox**

The Final Chapter: Will of fire rediscovered! I walk on the road to Dawn!

* * *

 **Leaf Village Forest**

Naruto was staring down Gaara. He now look the very different, monsterous, and even more unstable. _"So this is a jinchuuriki who gives into the influence of their tail beast? I'm afraid to think how much stronger_ _he'll get when that sand covers his whole body?!"_ Naruto then turn his attention towards Sakura who was looking over Sasuke. "Sakura..Hey Sakura!"

"What?!" Sakura yelled clearly worried about Sasuke and not in the mood to talk.

"Take Sasuke and go!" Naruto ordered.

"What?" Sakura said surprised. _"_ _Naruto isn't planning the fight this guy by himself, is he?!"_

"You heard me! Grab Sasuke and leave with Paku! I'll hold him here!" Naruto explained further.

"N-No...he'll get massacred if he fights him." Sasuke said trying to get up but still unable to.

"Sasuke's right Naruto we have to leave together!" Sakura protested. She couldn't possibly leave knowing Naruto could die here.

"He will pursue us! And with Sasuke the way he is we won't get far!" Naruto said pointing towards Gaara who seem to be having another headache. "Look I don't plan on dying here, but I can't fight him while worrying about you two! So take this chance and get out of here!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving!" Sakura yelled.

"Look out!" Paku barked out.

This brought their attention back to Gaara who pounced at them passing Naruto and preparing to strike at Sasuke. Sakura's protective instinct kicked in and without hesitation stood in front of Sasuke preparing to do anything to protect him. "I won't let you hurt Sasuke!"

However this proved futile, Gaara instantly pushed her towards the tree keeping her bounded by his claw as the attack rendered her unconscious. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

For some reason Sakura actions caused another headache for Gaara. The sand soon began to cover his whole body giving him the appearance of a sand monster. "None of you are going anywhere!" Gaara said separating part of his arm from the sand binding Sakura. "Each moment the sand will harden, which will eventually crush her. The only way to free her is to beat me!" The now monsterous Gaara proclaimed.

From behind a tree Temari was cowering. _"He's now in full sand monster form! If it goes on like this the_ _shukaku will be completely Unleashed!"_

"Oh crap!" Naruto began doing hand signs. "Wind Style: Air bullets!" Naruto fired several air bullets at Gaara who wasn't affected whatsoever.

"Too Week!" Gaara then began to inhale as several mouths began to appear around his sand body inhaling as well. "Wind Style: Infinite Sandstorm devastation!" He then exhaled unleashing a massive sandstorm at Naruto

Thinking Fast Naruto did another hand sign. "Wind style: Vortex Shield!" Naruto use the vortex Shield to try and block the wind attack considering his bo-staff Shield is still broken. It managed to take some of the the attack but eventually it gave in and Naruto was launched back. Gaara used his tail and arms to launched himself at great speed to get behind Naruto and delivered a hand swipe sending him back the other way and into a tree. Gaara wasn't done yet as he Unleashed sand shurikens. Although still recovering from gaara's last attack Naruto quickly hit himself behind the tree he hit before the sand projectiles could hit him.

"Was that the best you could do!? Come out and fight me for real!" Gaara roared. "Show me the power that you use to crush Hyuga, so I can grind it into dust! Do it! Or I'll kill the girl!"

 _"He really is serious on that threat! Ow! That last attack really did a number on me, I can't just go face him head-on. I have to weaken that sand of his!"_ Naruto quickly switched his chakra to Mana and jumped upward. "Lets see you take this! Icy Water!" Naruto Unleashed a stream of icy water from a spell circle in his hand at Gaara.

However Gaara Unleashed a simple air bullet Jutsu to counter it before unleashing another barrage of shuriken making Naruto dodge again. Naruto switch back to chakra and made 5 Shadow clones before switching back to Mana. Two of the Narutos each grabbed a clone and threw them at Gaara who prepared for another sand shuriken attack, the two clones were about to get hit when the left one grab the right one and threw him over Gaara while taking the hit. The last clone managed to throw one kunai at gaara's tail before getting dissipated by it. With the real Naruto he summoned a small green magic circle before a blue medium sized circle appeared that was soon overlapped by a big green spell circle. "Gigono Gusta!" Naruto said firing a blast of wind with blue water on the inside. Gaara was about to unleash another devastation when the kunai on his tail exploded leaving him defenseless for the attack. When the Smoke cleared Gaara although wasn't injured his sand body was damaged a great deal with some of it soggy.

 _"Nice shot kid, but it looks like, it wasn't enough to get the job done. And by the look of it you might be getting close to your limit."_ Paku said observing the fight from a distance.

 _"That was my second strongest offensive spell, I even added water to it and all it did was weaken his_ _sand. The worst part is, switching back and forth from Chakra to Mana get tiring after a while."_ Naruto was about to fall on your knees when suddenly Sasuke came and helped him up. "Sasuke?" Naruto said seeing Sasuke up.

"Not bad dope, but it looks like it didn't do much." Sasuke commented. "Your going to need something strong if you want to break through that sand of his."

"I don't need you to tell me that. Just give me a minute and I'll think of something else to throw at him." Naruto stated catching his breath.

"No doubt you'll try. But seriously your attack manage to slow him down some. If you still have some strength left in you, use it to break Sakura out, and get her and yourself somewhere safe. I'll take it from here." Sasuke let go of Naruto to stand up still.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a surprised expression. "Sasuke your in much worse shape than me. You won't survive another round against him!" Naruto tried to reason.

"I once had a friend." Sasuke said suddenly. "5 years ago I had this friend name Nowaki. He was a goofball and a knucklehead, and believe it or not he kind of looked a bit like you. Although a year before my clan was killed he disappeared without a trace." Sasuke clenched his fist. "Never again. I never want to see my precious people disappear or get killed in front of me. That's why I'll do everything I can to hold him back!" Sasuke proclaimed taking out his sword getting ready for what might be his last stand.

Naruto just looked at him surprised. _"I'm not sure what's more surprising? The fact that he had a friend, or the fact he just told me about this."_ Naruto then felt something burning up within him. He didn't know what it was but it was giving him even further motivation to get up. He suddenly got up chuckling a bit. "Heh heh heh. Thanks for the offer Sasuke but I'll have to say no to it. Something says if you die here your friend will be sad, just like how Kim will be sad if Sakura were to die here..and I would be sad if any of you died here."

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

Naruto then did his usual clone hand sign and made two Shadow clones. The right one suddenly became surrounded by Chakra, while the left one became surrounded by Mana. The original Naruto that was in the center began to glow a wight outline indicating his Chi. The three Naruto's power was overwhelming that Sasuke, Temari, and the now recovered Gaara were amazed. "Get ready Gaara! Cuz you're about to see what I'm capable of in all aspects!" The Mana Naruto began casting an incantation while the Chakra and Chi Narutos jumped at the one tailed host. The one with chakra was going through hand signs while the original was charging Chi in his right fist.

"I won't give you the time!" Gaara said unleashing more sand shuriken.

"Ninja art: Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto Unleashed a barrage of his shuriken to counter Gaara's. The original Naruto was now able to reach Gaara using the eye perception technique dodge Gaara's attempt to attack him mid-air. "My turn!" With one swift move, Naruto delivered an uppercut launching Gaara in the air, he then landed on a tree branch and began charging his foot.

Up in the air Gaara was just opening his eyes when he found himself surrounded by 10 or more Shadow clones courtesy of the chakra Naruto. "Don't think we're done with you yet. Let's get em boys!" With that order the Clone Army began to wail on Gaara punching and kicking him further into the air until there boss appeared above him with his foot and Hammer Down on gaara's head finding him plummeting down back to the original who was done charging. "Here comes a penalty kick!" Naruto said kicking the sand monster straight in the sand gut launching him towards the Mana Naruto who was done with his incantation which summoned a giant green spell circle in front of him.

"Thanks for waiting. Now here comes my strongest offencive spell! Diaoga Gusta!" The circle began to spin and out came green wind gushing out need like a tornado hitting Gaara as the two Narutos jumped out of the way as the attack flew past everyone as a loud Roar of wind radiated throughout the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara yelled unable to escape the attack as he was being pushed back a great distance.

"Gaara!" Tamari cried out in worry. _"That's gotta be the strongest wind attack I've ever seen! I don't think even_ _Gaara can get back up from something like that. Just what is that kid?!"_

"Woolf? Now that was an attack." Paku commented. _"So you decided if you couldn't_ _beat him by switching back and forth from Mana to chakra, you would create clones to specialize in each field and combo off them by using Chi. Just the idea alone is scary."_

Sasuke for the life of him have never seen such a powerful technique before. " _Was that really Naruto? Just how strong is he? When did he get this strong?!"_ Sasuke then looked at the Naruto the cast The spell. If there was one word to describe his condition it was exhausted. _"One things for sure it took a lot out of it and he needed a lot of time and focus to conjure it up. So it's safe to say its something he can't use often."_

"For crying out loud. Just how much punishment can one guy take?!" The original Naruto said as he and the other clown appeared next to Sasuke and the Mana clone.

What?! You're not saying he's still not done, are? Nothing could have survived that!" Sasuke protested finding it hard to believe Gaara would still be active after getting hit by something so powerful.

"While somehow he did. Take a look at Sakura." Naruto motioned the attention towards Sakura who was still in the sand binding indicating that Gaara isn't defeated yet.

Before anything else could be said the ground started to shake and out in the distance a giant puff of smoke erupted and out came a giant sand monster. Shukaku the sand spirit has been set free! "Interesting...very interesting! Naruto Uzumaki!" The shukaku said in Gaara voice indicating he was still in control. "I never expect to find you this entertain! But now it ends!" Gaara roared. The next thing to happen was Gaara appearing on top of the forehead well doing a hand sign. This made Gaara fall asleep and someone new enter the party. "YES! I'M FINALLY FREE!" The real shukaku said in a malice voice ready to slaughter anyone in his path.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another part of the forest**

Joe has faced a lot of opponents in his life. Pirates, Mercenaries, Mages, Samurai, and other Ninja the last ones varies. But he has to admit that hashirama senju could go down as the strongest opponent he's ever faced. Once he separated himself and the First Hokage from the group they're fierce battle heated up greatly. Hashirama entered Sage Mode although luckily not at its fullest to where he could summon the rumored Senju statue, is guess being that his reanimated body isn't strong enough to take in all that Natural Energy. Joe knew he had to finish this so he used his trump card, Qi. Qi is a combination of physical energy and Natural Energy which was similar to Sage Mode. While using this Joe's teeth became Sharp as dragon-fangs, his eyes became slit, and his skin began to look more like dragon skin, minus the color. He glowed a white aura as his dragon sword glowed aswell.

"I see why you were the most notorious Shinobi of your time, 1st Lord Hokage. I find it hard just to keep up with you." Joe complemented while breathing hard.

"Please, there's no need for formalities, just call me Hashirama. And don't sell yourself short, it's not often I have to go into Sage Mode to fight someone. I can't help but be reminded of my fight with Ken Hayabusa, he was the only person other than Madara who could truly give me a challenge." Hashirama spoke with a carefree demeanor.

"If my grandfather was still alive he be happy to hear that." Joe chuckled before becoming serious. "For as much as I would like to continue talking we should finish this." Joe then took out the dragon's eye that he asked Keruha to give him and merged it with the dragon sword making a glow greenish blue. He then took out a second katana that had sharp spiked blade that glowed white. "With the true dragon sword I will be able to release you from this accursed reanimation technique, and with my Fang sword filled with natural energy I should be able to cut right through your wood Style."

"Then make sure to close the distance because I'll most likely do everything to keep myself from getting hit by that sword!" Hashirama said as he put his hands together causing the ground to shake. From the ground giant tree trunks began to emerge heading straight for Joe.

Joe quickly Sprint into action jumping on the tree trunks while cutting down the roots and Vines that were trying to stop him. A wooden hand try to grab him but with Swift movement he cut right through it. Soon he made it past the obstacles in his way only to find Hashirama's wood Golem standing between him and hashirama himself. Joe not disoriented in the slightest closed his eyes as his fangblade began to Glow even more. "This will not stop me! Dragon's Ascent!" With one downward slash a giant white dragon appeared attacking the wood Golem. The Dragon coiled around the Golem before fighting down which caused a massive explosion along with a bright light.

The attack pushed hashirama back as the bright light blinded him. Because of this he did not see the spinning Dragon Blade aiming right towards him and hit him square in the chest. The next few moments the tree trunks began to die down as hashirama landed on his feet and began to crouch down as the sword was freeing his soul. As the dust settled Joe began to walk towards him as the white glow from his sword went away and stopped using qi. "Dragon's Ascent. A technique said to be taught to the head of the Dragon lineage." Hashirama said.

Joe finally stopped in front of him before falling on his knees why clenching his stomach, using Qi and dragon's ascent takes a lot out of you especially if you were already hurt and exhausted before then. "I rarely find myself ever using that technique, especially to just beat one opponent. But given who I was up against, I didn't have a lot of options." Joe then looked towards hashirama. "Its slow but you are beginning to ascend back to the afterlife, however there's a few things I want to tell you and ask you about."

"Go ahead." Hashirama replied. Joe began to tell him about the leaf conspiracy and about Umura's last words about following the will of tobirama. "So that its...darn it tobirama you looked at the scripture." Hashirama said feeling disappointed in this younger brother. "Its decisions like this that made me wish I went through with my plan to make Madara Hokage."

"You were going to make Madara Uchiha Hokage?" Joe said surprised. "People always said that you were running against him in a democratic vote."

"That idea was my brother's when he found out. He never like Madara, and had trust issues with the Uchiha Clan. I often had to tell him not to persecute them so harshly!" Hashirama said remembering tobirama's distrust towards his Clans most hated enemies.

"I didn't think your brother hated the Uchiha so much?"

"Don't get me wrong. Tobirama didn't hate the Uchiha, he just didn't like Madara or the possibility of another Madara resurfacing within the clan." Hashirama corrected.

"I can't say I completely disagree with your brother. I often had some distrust towards the clan myself." Joe spoke honestly. "But I am curious as to why you would make Madara Uchiha the First Hokage?"

"People would say that we met on the battlefield, well they're wrong. Me and Madara met when we were kids without either of us knowing we were from rival Clans. There were some things about him that I've seen that most people never try to see. Hack the rumor about him stealing his brother's eyes was exaggerated. When our Clans finally made peace I wanted to make Madara Hokage so that he can learn to express that side with others, and in time the people would come to admire him then fear Him...but it didn't work out." Hashirama explained and finished.

Joe was silent for a bit before another question came to mind. "You said something about a Scripture? What scripture?" Hashirama then began to tell him about the fortune teller's prediction of the five Villages destruction. "So you're saying is that the leaf Village along with the other four are fated to fall to ruin?" Joe said surprised.

"Yes a woman who claimed to be the Sorceress Morgan Le Fay told us that one day our villages will cause something that will lead to its own destruction. When I asked how to prevent this tragedy, she told me and the other Kage to hide the truth from all who would seek to prevent it. It seemed confusing at first but then it hit me, if I informed The Village of this it will no doubt lead us to do things that would usher us towards it instead of from it." Hashirama began to explain.

"So you willingly took the secret with you to the Grave, knowing by doing so would save your village. That is quite admirable." Joe complemented. "What of Le Fay?"

"She disappeared stating that one day she will return when her brother use's his holy weapon to strike the Chalice of light revitalizing the many."

Joe instantly knew what that meant. "The last Holy Grail War a Saber servant struck the Grail causing an explosion that revived a few dozen servants. No doubt Morgan is one of them."

Hashirama sighed before noticing he was fading even faster. "Joe Hayabusa! Chances are The Village itself cannot be saved. However, it's people may still have a chance. If the day comes when the destruction of the leaf seems imminent do everything you can to save what remains!" Hashirama called-out as his soul began to leave the body of a sound Ninja.

"I will!" Joe called out. Seeing that his work was done he shift his two swords and made his way back to the Village.

* * *

 **Meanwhile a few miles away**

Shiden and Tobirama could see from a distance that hashirama was defeated and freed. "I see that my brother has been defeated. The Hayabusa Clan truly is powerful."

"Yes they are. But don't forget about the Mugen tenshi Clan, we're just as powerful." Shiden said as he and tobirama continued their fight. Tobirama proved to be a difficult opponent given that he can use his water Style in any environment, and he has the flexible mind and how to use it. Tobirama began to use water wall sending a large titlewave towards Shiden who began to gather Ki. "Torn Sky blast!" Shiden Unleashed blast of yellow energy which cut right through the titlewave and would have hit tobirama if he had not use the flying raijin to dodge at the last minute. Shiden pause for a minute before gathering Ki in his right hand and suddenly from his left side he punched tobirama who had a water drill in his left hand in the chest embedding his fist in it. "Torn Sky fist!" What happened next was yellow energy blasting right through tobirama. Shiden then use this opportunity to place a tag on the former Hokage which prevented him from moving and also kept him from regenerating his chest wound. "Minato was way faster than that." Shiden said remembering how he once try to hit Minato only for it to fail.

"You managed to stop me, good. Now you just need to seal me away." Tobirama said.

"Not yet. There's someone that wants to talk to you." Shiden motion towards the left of them to see that Retsu walking towards them. "Here he is Retsu, immobilized but still conscious."

"Thank you Shiden, I can take it from here. You may leave us." Retsu smiled. When Shiden left them she turned her attention to tobirama giving him a serious look. "So Tobirama Senju, I have some questions I would like to ask."

"That depends. But first who are you?" The Second Hokage asked.

"I am Retsu Unohana, nice of the fire daimyo and fifth Hokage candidate." Retsu introduced herself.

"So you are to be the next Hokage? I guess sooner or later there would have to be a female Kage, are you looking for some advice?" Tobirama asked.

Retsu chuckled. "Oh no nothing like that! I wanted information regarding a conspiracy that started with you." Unohana said giving tobirama an non friendly look. When asked what she meant she replied. "Danzo, Kohora, and Homura have been doing some less-than-honorable things for some time now, and they seem to be doing it according to your will. Why is that?" Retsu asked.

Tobirama only looked at her before signing. "When I made Hiruzen the person to become the next Hokage I had beforehand instructed those three to do some things that could benefit the village. 'With Homura, I told him to observe other countries powers and if proven to be an enemy to the Village do what he can to demobilize it."

"He didn't just demobilize them. He stole them, and it wasn't just from enemies; he stolen from allies, and neutral people alike." Retsu informed.

Despite his surprise tobirama continued. "With Kohora, I instructed her to handle the criminal underworld in order to keep crime in the village to a low minimum, as a way to keep crime under control."

"Well she now has crime under her control. She runs it so well that she's created her own criminal Empire within the village." Retsu explained further. "And what of Danzo?"

"His was the most important rule of all. Be Sarutobi's shadow, if Sarutobi appeared hesitant to do something that is necessary he will be the one to do it, and do it by any means necessary." The Second Hokage finished.

Retsu was silent before speaking. "You fool. You pretty much gave Danzo the right to do whatever he wanted behind the hokage's back, and the other two are no different!"

"I only gave them instructions on what they should do, not the means of how they've been doing it. This plan was the guarantee the safety and stability of the village in all areas!" Tobirama answered receiving slap in the face courtesy of Retsu who had a disapproving and angry look.

"Stability? Innocent people have been hurt or killed. Distrust has spread throughout the fire country, so much so that we're even more divided. And worst of all we probably have more enemies out there then were aware of!" Unohana protested reaching for her katana and preparing for a quick draw. "You may have not intended for this to happen, but the fact remains that you gave them the go-ahead that led to it all."

"Then tell me Unohana, what kind of Hokage will you be I wonder?" Tobirama questioned.

"I don't know...but I do know I won't be following your example, and that I have to correct the mistakes that you left behind. So Tobirama Senju, I bid you farewell!" Retsu said quick drawing tobirama with Spirit energy that severed his soul from his fake body.

As tobirama faded he actually smiled. "Then do what you must. Right my wrongs!" And with that the Second Hokage was gone leaving behind another sound Ninja body.

"I intend to." Retsu said putting her sword back in the sheath. Out in the distance she could see the Giant shukaku emerge. "I suppose that needs to be taken care of as well. Why is it always in every generation that team 7 seems to get caught in situations like this?" Retsu questioned as she began to make her way to that location.

* * *

 **Back with the current team 7**

Naruto and Sasuke for staring up at shukaku in fear. "So this is what was sealed inside of him." The original Naruto said. His two clones were also speechless.

The large sand creature then looked towards their direction. "HA HA HA! YEEHA! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE READY TO DIE! LET'S DO THIS!"

Naruto's eyes widen. _"This monster is insane! And the worst part is I don't have enough energy to even stand a chance!"_ He looked at his Mana, chakra clone who shook their heads.

"All the Mana I have left is the only thing keeping me here right now. That last wind spell used up almost all of it."

"If you're thinking about summoning the Chief Toad forget it, I don't have nearly enough chakra to pull it off."

Naruto was truly cornered. He was at the limit of all his power. _"But I haven't touched his all day!"_ Naruto closed his eyes and focused hard. As if time stopped everything seemed Frozen. Sasuke, Paku, and shukaku.

He soon heard footsteps and right next to him was Kurama in human form. "Well I gotta admit kit, your really in quite a bind. I've never seen such a suspenseful situation since that one time Phantasma nearly escaped his prison in hell."

"Let's skip the jokes, you know why I called you." Naruto said.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "Of course I do. You want me to give you power to fight Shukaku. But here's the thing, exactly why should I?"

"Because if you don't, we we'll both die." Naruto replied.

"I know. But as sucky as that is, I'll eventually reappear making my death only temporary." Kurama stated.

"Would you really be okay dying by the hands of the one tail?"

"That would be hard to accept." The Nine-Tails admitted. "I would just give you power anyway, but just to let you know I'm not a fan of just giving away my power for free."

"Who says I don't have anything to offer in return." Naruto stated out catching Kurama's interest. "If you help me, I will give you what you've wanted for a long time."

Karuma just look at Naruto. "Give me what I want? And pray tell, what is it that you think that I want?"

"Freedom. I may have a way to give you the ability to leave my body without me dying." Naruto offered.

Kurama I would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. _"Is he really serious?!"_ He looked at his face and saw the sincerity in his eyes. _"He really is...well what do you know? You might be right about him Saoirse._ Why would you go this far just to save these two and this Village? You hate this Village, it has done nothing but cause you problems after problems, and no doubt it will continue to do so." The fox then motioned towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Also you didn't think much of these two at the beginning, and the feeling was definitely mutual on their part. The pink haired girl has been nothing but a burden to you since you two became teammates, and the reason she's in that sand trap is because she was too stubborn. The Uchiha kid is pretty much the reason you're in this mess in the first place, he let his Uchiha pride get the better of him and look where it got him. Yet despite that your willing to risk your life to save them."

"Yes I am. They're not just teammates anymore, they're friends. And like any other friend or comrade I'll protect them!" Naruto proclaimed. "And yes, a part of me still hates this Village for what it's done to me. But since I came back I met people who have become important to me. I'm not doing this because I care for the village, I'm doing this because I care for them." Naruto said remembering his actual good experiences in the village and clinched his chest. "So right now! For the first time in Forever! I can feel the Will of Fire in me! And it's telling me to do everything I can to stop Gaara!"

Kurama just stared at him before smiling. "Ok kit! Let's see how far you can go with this will of Fire!" The Nine-Tails said giving energy to all three Narutos. "And word of advice. Aim for the head!" And with that time became normal again with Naruto and his clothes glowing red.

"Right!" Naruto said before turning to his chakra clone. "Summon him quick!"

"Already on it!" The Clone said just finishing the hand sign and then slamming his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" And with that in the giant puff of smoke the three Narutos were on top of Gamabunta the Chief Toad. "Hey there Chief Toad. Sorry to summon you like this but I'm calling in that favor you promised me!" Naruto said when he first summoned gamabunta he rode on top of his back to stay on so that he could have the right to use him in battle.

"And you pick this moment to call it in?!" The Chief Toad said looking at the one tailed beast. "Heh! Well whatever! I could use a good workout! So hang on kid!" Gamabunta said unsheathing his sword and hopping towards Shukaku.

The sand spirit try to swipe at him his claw only to get stabbed in his left shoulder and with one mighty Trust the toad cut off his right arm and jumped back. Not wanting to be defeated the sand spirit with its remaining arm grabbed his stomach and inhaled. "Fly away! Wind Style: air bullets!" Shukaku fired three air projectiles straight at the toad who is preparing the counter it.

"Grand Repeal!" The Mage clone casted of protective barrier around Gamabunta protecting him from the wind attack.

"Thanks for the save kid! Water Style: Liquide bullets!" The toad fired two water projectiles at shukaku damaging him and making his sand soggy. "Nows your chance!"

The chi and chakra Narutos jump off the Chief Toad. The chakra clone skydiving towards shukaku head where Gaara was while the original landed on it's soggy arm and began running while charging a punch. The sand monster try to send tendrils at him but Naruto called-out Saoirse to enter his bow staff and destroyed them while still making his way to the top. With the skydiving clone he made a clone of his own and made it throw him to avoid the sand tendril aimed at him. And with one chakra imbued punch Naruto sucker punched in the face waking him up. "Wakey wakey!" The Clone said before disappearing.

"Noooo! I just got here!" Shukaku yelled at his consciousness was being forced back as Gaara woke up. "Impossible? How could he-"

Before he could finish his sentence the real Naruto showed up next to him with a glowing orange fist. Gaara put up a sand shield hoping it would protect him, however the sand was too soggy making it too slow. "This Ends Now!" Naruto cried punching Gaara in the forehead delivering the final blow. The whole body of shukaku began to crumble away as the two Ninjas began to fall.

Seeing this the Clone with Mana cast uplift which slow down there ascension. "And that's the last of my Mana. Thanks for the help Chief." The Clone said before disappearing.

"No problem kid." Gamabunta said before disappearing as well.

On the ground Gaara couldn't move and was out of chakra and from his left he could see Naruto sitting up against a tree looking at him. "No! Stay away!" The sand Ninja said fearing the worst.

However Naruto just looked at him with sympathy in his eyes. "I get it." Naruto began. "I know what it's like to be heated, to be called a monster, and to be constantly pushed over the edge to the point that you just want to give in to the madness!"

"Then why do you fight for them knowing what they've done?" Gaara asked.

Despite his sore body Naruto laugh a bit. "I asked myself that many times. I ran away from this Village because I wanted a better life for myself and I did. But one day the Village found me and took me back. I felt complete dread and believed my life would become hell once again...except. It wasn't. I met people who befriended me, and show they cared." Naruto said remembering his time at the Academy and his career as a ninja so far. "I never saw this place as good, but they've showed me that it's not evil either. So long as this please hold some good I won't let you destroy it!" Naruto said with conviction.

"Well said Naruto. I'm proud that you've finally awakened your will of Fire." The two ninjas turn their heads to see Unohana approach them. "For a moment I thought I would have to step in but it looks like you managed to take care of it. Also don't worry about Sakura, Sasuke has her."

"That's a relief..." Naruto said before falling unconscious.

 _"You really have grown strong Naruto. Your parents would be_ very _proud right now."_ Retsu then turned her attention to Gaara just as his two siblings arrived in front of him. "Now, what to do with you three."

* * *

 **Leaf Village, 2 Days Later**

It was a very sad and cloudy day in the leaf Village as most of the buildings were destroyed and then looked as if it would rain any moment. The third Hokage hiruzen sarutobi has passed along with several good Ninja and today was a day of mourning.

Naruto wearing black clothing was just leaving his house along with Medea, Mash, Myucel and Marie. They were also wearing black style clothing. "Kakashi sensei wanted my team to go to the ceremony together. Is it okay if I meet you guys there?"

"Yes son just don't take long." Medea said as her and the girls left.

Naruto walked around the destroyed Village until he came across Sakura and Kim. "Sakura...Kim."

"Naruto." Sakura said obviously sad while Kim just waved at him. The three then continue with on until they met up with Sasuke who was silent.

The four of them soon made their way to the Hokage's Tower. There they found many people dressed in black ninjas, civilians, and even foreign Ninja, even Percy was there. As they took a flower and found a place to stand, Naruto could hear the conversations going around.

With team 8 Akamaru was whimpering when Kiba spoke. "I know Akamaru I'll miss him too."

"All this was happening and I was knocked out through it all?" Hinata said feeling sad she didn't contribute in the fight against the invasion.

"You shouldn't feel sad about that Hinata. There was only so much any of us could do, it wouldn't have changed this scene." Shino stated.

With Team 10 Ino was looking up at her sensei. "Are you okay Asuma sensei?"

"Yeah Ino, I'm alright." Asuma said reassuring her that he's hanging in there although he is still sad at the passing of his father and can see his nephew is taking it the hardest.

"So what's the village going to do now, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"I don't know? Probably elect a new Hokage. Hard to imagine someone else taking over."

"Mother? Don't they know you're the one who's going to be the next Hokage?" Jacqueline whispered to her mother.

"This isn't the time or the place to announce it Jacqueline." Unohana replied.

 _"If it's Unohana sensei that will be the next Hokage I'm more than okay with that."_ Naruto said in thought

With Team guy Tenten seemed a bit salty. "Is something the matter Tenten?" Lee asked.

"All this happened because of the Sands betrayal. I hope they face some kind of punishment for this." Tenten said clearly angry and sad.

"We shouldn't speak that way Tenten. At least not here." Guy said putting his hand on Tenten's shoulder. "We are here to bid farewell to the Third and all the youthful ninjas that had left us."

"He was a great leader and a Splendid Ninja. He died a true Shinobi's death." Neji praised.

Namida was crying as she wasn't really fan of funerals at all with Wasabi comforting her and she looked at the portrait of the Third. _"For as much as I dislike this Village I never hated you."_

Percy couldn't help but feel like the odd one in. _"Never thought my first trip to the leaf Village would be me attending a funeral."_

Myucel was tearing up a bit as Olga looked around. " _As much as this place has wronged me. Even I wouldn't_ _wished this upon them."_

"I really wasn't prepared for this." Sakura voiced.

"How is anyone prepared for a funeral?" Kim replied.

"I don't know? I guess I never thought he ever die. I'll miss him." Said Sakura.

Naruto then noticed Sasuke was in deep thought and asked what was on his mind. "We we're so focused on the fight with Gaara I never even wondered what was going I'm back in the village." Sasuke said.

See enough more people showed up including Kakashi who went over to his team. "Hey Kakashi sensei."

"Hey Naruto. How are you and the others holding up?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine but...why did he have to die like this?" Naruto asked solemnly.

"This is the first time you've lost a comrade in battle, isn't it? It's never easy, and it's hard to explain." Kakashi began. "He was our leader. In a way the whole village was part of his family. He sacrificed himself to save us all because we were important to him. Because his belief in US made him strong."

"And it wasn't just him, many ninja gave their lives in the battle because the village, and the people in it were precious to them as well." Medea said from behind Kakashi. "This funeral is to commemorate them just as much as the 3rd."

"I understand at least I think so." Naruto said.

"I think you understand more than that. When you defeated Gaara you drew strength from your team, and defeated an enemy that most people met their end against. I'm so proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks mom." Naruto said as the funeral continue.

* * *

 **The next day**

With the funeral over it was time for some people to go home. Naruto was helping his mother, and the girls pack for their departure. "So you guys bought a house in the projects City?" Naruto said hearing that his mother decided to buy a second house in the land of Eddie.

"Yes. Joe says they are opening a Mage School and asked me to run it for him." Medea explained. "So I'll be around more." The reason for that is because a simple gate spell and teleportation does not work in traveling through Vail Nations.

"That's grate! Just say the word and I'll help you move it!" Naruto said happy to know he can see his mother more often.

"I'll be sure to let you know." Medea replied.

As they were leaving Marie stayed for a pet to talk to Naruto. "So what are your plans now?" She said not beating around the bush.

"If I do become a chunin I won't be taking the stationary exam right away." Naruto said mentally preparing for a stern look. However it never came. "What, no disapproving look this time?"

Marie gave him a stern look just for saying that before sighing. "I get it. With the way things are right now they need you here, both you and Anjin. So don't worry about me, you just keep doing what you do."

"Its not that my plans have completely changed." Naruto said getting Marie's attention. "When I take the stationary exam I plan to station myself in Ember City. This will put me closer to the train station for when I want to go back to Twilight City. Besides there are still some things I need to take care of people I need to take down." Naruto said thinking of Koharu and danzo. "So sorry if I keep you waiting for a little bit longer."

Olga only smiled before lean in to kiss Naruto on the lips. "So long as you come back to me take all the time you need." And with that Marie left. "Also, make sure to take good care of Myucel!"

"Wait what?" Naruto said before turning around to see that Myucel was still with him. "Myucel, are you really sure you want to stay here?" Naruto asked.

"You and Marie told me I should do what I want to do, and what I want is to be by your side Master! Besides I would not only miss you but I would also miss Kim, and Ayane." The half-elf said with a bright smile.

Naruto could only sigh before smiling afterward. "I give up at this point. So do as you like Myucel."

"Yes Master!" The half-elf replied.

* * *

 **Hokage's Tower**

Unohana was now sitting at the hokages desk as temporary leader until her position as fifth Hokage is clarified by the fire Council. For right now she is having a meeting with Joe, Shiden, and Semiramis. Shikaku was acting as ministrator.

"So where do we stand on the issue with the Sand Village?" Retsu asked. After the invasion Unohana decided to let the sand siblings go but not before doing a little tweaking to Gaara's seal.

Clearing his throat a bit Shikaku began. "The sand claims to have been tricked by Orochimaru. They found the body of the Kazekage and 2 sand ninjas a few miles away from their Village. They would like to renegotiate a new treaty with us." The head of the Nara Clan explained. "Many people seem to be against it however. Given their part in the invasion a lot of mistrust has been formed. Also given that their attack was unsanctioned by the land of wind they're going to be in a major bind. And without their Kage they will need to appoint someone as acting leader."

"We will need to get back to them on that. Peoples nerves are too high right now, so for right now tell them we stand as neutral for the time being. What of our negotiation regarding the black Spider Clan?" Retsu ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Shikaku said before continuing. "As for our alliance with the black Spider Clan. Many Shinobi are now on board with it given their aid in the evacuation that gave us time to organize the Counter-Strike, this has formed great Trust amongst the troops of both parties."

Retsu smiled before turning to Semiramis. "We can't thank you enough for your people Aid in the evacuation Semiramis. Once a proper treaty has been made it will be approved."

"That's good to hear. We've already settled on an area in the land of Frost to set up a proper Village. Can we count on your villages to Aid us if need be?" Semiramis inquired.

"It will be done." Retsu replied. "However there is one thing that I would like to ask? When did you and Minato have a son?" She asked with the other people in the room just as curious.

"Me and Minato had Koinzell one year before the attack on the village." Semiramis answered.

"Did Kushina know about this? Because I don't see her flat-out accepting Minato having a mistress." Joe said knowing just how menacing the redhead could be when angered.

"Oh don't worry, me and Kushina had an understanding. In fact she was my son's godmother and I was supposed to be Naruto's and Kairi's godmother." She smiled before frowning. "At lease that's what was supposed to happen."

"So what did happen?" Shiden asked.

Semiramis had a very upset look before explaining. "On that night after Kushina gave birth to twins a person with The Sharingan wearing a mask broke in stole Kushina and Unleashed the nine tails on the village. When Minato dealt with him he told me to take our son somewhere safe. So I took Koinzell to someone I trusted before disappearing. You wouldn't believe how sad was to lose the man you love and having to say goodbye to your child in one night." She looked down slightly before continuing. "Eventually 2 years later The Grail explosion happened and I was reanimated. I wasted no time finding my son and begin looking into finding out who was responsible for that event."

"So to that end you decided to take over the black Spider Clan given their connection to notorious criminals." Shikaku specified and receiving a yes. "So what did you find out?"

"Records show that this masked man doesn't stay in one place too long and that he doesn't appear in anywhere but the elemental Nations having little to no interaction with the other Vail nations. I tried looking into other Uchiha and found that despite the well-known eradication there are still people of the Uchiha still active some knowing of their Clan and some not even aware of it." Semiramis finished.

"Well that is something." Retsu commented. "If you continue to investigate further please keep us informed."

"I will."

"Now on to other matters. Like the Court's retaliation on Homura."

"I had my people look through the The Hideout including the cavern that Naruto's friend Percy followed them into." Shiden began. "We sealed off the cavern making it so that no one could use it again. As for the things stolen other than the things they intentionally left I say the cord made off with possibly 385 items or more."

Shikaku send help with sweat a bit as everyone was surprised. "That's a lot. I can't help but Wonder what they're going to do with them?"

"Who knows, but what I'm curious about is to why there was a Cavern leading from the lands of water to the leaf?" Joe wondered out loud. "I think I'm going to look into how the bloodline War ended in the land of water. The only information released is that they have a new daimyo."

"You do that Joe." Retsu said. "And lastly, what is Danzo and Kohora up to?"

"Danzo has been quiet for the longest. It was obvious he wasn't going to help out during the attack, so we have nothing to report on him." Shikaku said before turning his clipboard. "As for Kohora she and a few others are demanding a democratic vote with you and someone else in the running of Hokage."

"What?!" Semiramis said feeling a bit outraged. "The fifth Hokage has already been chosen. Why should there be any need for a vote?"

"No doubt its to keep me from interfering with them any further. Who are the candidates that they wish to run against me?" Retsu asked. _"And No Doubt they sweet_ _talked my uncle into agreeing to this. Sometimes that guy is just too easy to sway and doesn't really think on things."_

"They recommended either Jiraiya or Tsunade. Master Jiraiya declined which leaves only Tsunade." Shikaku responded.

"Really? They would recommend those two instead of someone they most likely control?" Joe said actually surprised. "I don't like it. This reeks of scheming."

Unohana was in deep thought before speaking. "I know Joe but I was going to have Jiraiya look for Tsunade anyway. If I was to become Hokage I would need someone to handle the Medical Ward. So do any of you know where she and Shizune might be?"

It was silent until Semiramis spoke. "I have a possible location of someone matching her description. She's in the land of Fire and is most likely going to tanzaku town."

"No doubt feeding her gambling addiction. Anything else?" Retsu asked.

"Well this woman has two companions with her. A young woman with a pig, and a young boy."

 _"That's no doubt shizune but the boy? Did you take on another apprentice_ _Tsunade?"_

* * *

 **Night time**

At Naruto's house. Naruto was putting on his night clothes while on the phone with Percy. "Too bad you had to leave early Percy. I could have sowed you around the village more."

"With the way it is now probably not a good time. Besides my mom would have gotten worried if I stayed gone any longer." Percy said on the other line.

"Good point. Anyway I'll talk to you later." Naruto said as he and Percy hung up. Naruto then got into bed. As he was laying down she was in deep thought. _"One councilman_ _down, two to go! Ryu said the next one I should Target is Kohora. She'll be harder because unlike Homura she isn't afraid to sacrifice her own people get out of a tight spot. So she's no doubt merciless."_ Naruto said unaware of two people entering his room as he closes eyes to continue thinking. _"Then there's also the Court of Silence. Percy, Kim, Myucel, and even Ayane were terrified of that Sonia woman that killed Homura. Ayane and Ryu said she was a Star Constellation General, people who are considered the strongest people within the court, with the zodiacs at the very top. Makes me wonder who the leader is-"_

Naruto was waking out of his thoughts by the sound of sleeping and look to see on his last was Myucel and on his right Kim. _"I really shouldn't space out_ _like that. What if it's an enemy that tries to sneak up on me next time?"_ Naruto looked at they're sleeping faces before smiling, putting his arms around their waste he pulled them closer. _"I guess I could always think back on this later, for right now these two are more important._ Night girls." Naruto said drifting off to sleep.

However Kim and Myucel open their eyes and looked at Naruto before kissing his cheek. "Good night Naruto." They said before going to sleep themselves.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the land of water**

On the black boat was Sonia who was now in a luxurious room wearing an elegant nightgown. She sat on her bed and picked up a remote to a medium size television screen and turned it on. On the screen was a shadowy figure. "Yes?" The figure asked using a voice changer.

"This is Sonia the Capricorn reporting!" Sonia began. "The mission was a success. Nomura is dead, and the items you wanted are collected. We are on our way home."

"Good. That's one problem dealt with. Now we can focus on Project Cloud burst." The mysterious figure announced.

Sonia couldn't help but smile at that. "What Joy! I heard Kumo is nice this time of year."

* * *

 **And F** **inished!**

 **Here is the Final Chapter of the rise of N** **ightfox. What an adventure we had with this story, and what more Adventures can we expect in the sequel?** **There are so many questions that have been answered and some questions that have yet to be answered.**

 **Tell me which was your favorite chapter, your favorite character, and your favorite fight! Let me know how you all have enjoyed this story and what you are excited to see as it continues.**

 **Just to let you know some of the scenes were from my favorite Naruto game Naruto the broken bond. And if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll think about em.**

 **Anyway thank you all for the support and I'll see you next time as the Aventure continues! And for now please leave reviews!**


End file.
